Big City Girl to Small Town Princess
by kristinamarie87
Summary: Kristina has lived in New York City her entire life. After 26 years, and two degrees, she's ready to leave the big city for the west coast. What she and her best friend find in California was anything but ordinary. Success and happiness was all they wanted, but their first day proved that this would change quite quickly.
1. Chapter 1

Graduation day came and went. Kristina had finally graduated with her master's degree but still felt like something was missing. Sure, she had a pretty successful job working as a teacher, had two degrees, lived in the greatest city in the world and just got a hefty raise for her completion of her masters, but something was just not coming together for her. Kristina had always done what she believed was "right" when it came to her education. She graduated with her bachelors in 4 years, started teaching, began her masters and graduated all by 26 years old.  
She was the first granddaughter to be born into her family who had been overprotective of her since day one. Coming from a large family, she felt the need to escape by the time she was eighteen. Her family wasn't in the most _legal_ of businesses, and it wasn't unusual to her. That was her life- what she was raised in and what she knew. After she graduated, she needed a change. She had struggled for the last four years emotionally and socially. Once she graduated with her Bachelors, she began dating Eric, who she believed was the be-all-end-all of her happiness. For someone who is so intelligent, she could not see what he was doing to her for three years. He wasn't the educated type, and that never bothered her. However, he was the chauvinistic, dominant, do-as-I-say type. Kristina's father had been the same, so this wasn't unusual for her. She saw the bossiness as a sign of affection, she believed she was expected to do what he said. He loved to party, and she became his barbie doll. Her days would begin teaching from 7 am to 3 pm, and nights partying until the wee hours of the morning. After three years of this, it began to take a toll on her. He had become increasingly demanding, on several occasions had put his hands on her to "prove a point", careful enough not to leave a mark. But Kristina didn't leave. She believed she loved him, and he loved her. One Thursday in late March, Kristina was exhausted. She came back to the apartment after work around 3:15, and sat on the couch. She closed her eyes, knowing she could nap for about 40 minutes before having to get ready for class. She had told Eric that she didn't want to go anywhere that night, and that developed into yet another argument; which became full blown and dangerous. He hit her, grabbed her by the throat and squeezed so tightly that she had a welt on her neck for days. It took coworkers, her best friend Jessica and countless others to get her away from him. It took over a year for Kristina to finally heal and before she knew it, she had graduated with a Master's degree.  
She knew she wanted to start somewhere fresh. Although NYC was the only place she'd ever called home. Kristina's friend Jessica, also a teacher, had also just graduated from a neighboring school in NYC. Kristina wanted to get away, and get away far. Her thesis had put her work on the map. She worked tirelessly for months on end to wrap up the nearly 125-page project that she poured her sweat and tears (and countless bottles of vodka) into so she could graduate. Upon completion, her professors were very impressed with her work. They published it and asked her to speak at many conferences. She wanted to work at the university level while continuing to teach but her alma matter did not have any openings for the upcoming semester and she was very disappointed. Her professor who was hell-bent on helping her catapult her career, made some calls. One of his colleagues, currently working at University of the Pacific at Stockton, had read Kristina's work weeks prior and was more than eager to offer her a position as an adjunct professor while teaching at the local school.

That's all it took. That one offer. Kristina kissed her security deposit on her apartment goodbye, packed up her things, her adorable boston terrier Slash, and packed the car to where the boxes were spilling out of the windows. Jessica joined her as they anxiously thought about the new beginnings that awaited them 3,000 miles away from the city they knew and loved. They left the Atlantic and had no idea what awaited them on the Pacific.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine days and about two cartons of cigarettes later, they had arrived in Stockton. Their first stop was the University to meet with Dr. Gibson, Kristina's professor's colleague. Jessica was also offered an adjunct position as they would both be teaching Methods for Teaching courses at the university to undergrads and teaching at the local elementary school. Kristina and Jessica specialized in Special Education, more specifically, behavioral disorders.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Dr. Gibson said shaking their hands. "And who is this?" he gestured pointing to Slash in the carrier.

"I apologize. I couldn't leave him in the car. We haven't settled yet." Kristina replied

"No worries. Totally understood. I'm surprised you got him past security"

"With all due respect, we grew up in New York City. That wasn't a challenge" Jessica laughed.

Dr. Gibson chuckled "Touche. Now, I've spent the last week combing through both of your thesis papers and I'm impressed. One of our professors is the principal at the elementary school here in Charming. She is in need of two strong fifth grade teachers for the upcoming year. It's a integrated class, 31 kids. Many have behavioral disorders. If you're up for the challenge-"

Jessica and Kristina laughed simultaneously. "Challenge?" Jessica joked.

"Theres no such thing as a challenge. Just a project. It will be done beyond your expectations" Kristina laughed.

"Well then, looks like you two will be a perfect fit here and at the school. Our classes start in four weeks. The local school starts in five. It gives you ladies enough time to meet Dr. Rodriguez, the principal and gather up all the information you need to begin your teaching. You each are signed up for one adjunct class this semester, and we will add from there as needed. I will be emailing you the requirements for the classes, and Dr. Rodriguez said to stop by anytime"

"That's fantastic." Jessica smiled.

"I know we had housing set up for you both. It's a rental, the rent is taken care of by the university for the first two months. After that, you girls are on your own. It's on Pine between 22nd and 23rd. These are the keys. The management company will be by tomorrow to have you sign the lease."

"Thank you so much. We will be in touch" Kristina said picking up a very sleepy puppy, who will be thrilled to finally have a backyard to play in.

The girls got back into the car, and headed over to the house. They let Slash out and had him run around the back yard while they unloaded the trailer and the car, stuffed with boxes.

Looking around at the silent street, Jess shook her head "It's so fucking quiet here."

"I know. This is out of a movie. I haven't even seen one person outside yet."

"We needed this move. And you finally got out of that shit hole of a relationship and it's time to move on. Put our sights on something fantastic and meaningful. Focus on our work for a change."

"Yeah, if the silence of this neighborhood doesn't drive me up the god dammed wall first."

"Well it's only 2:00. Everyone's at work." Jessica said as they moved the last of their boxes into the house. She called Slash back inside and locked the door. "Let's drop of the moving trailer now so we don't have to do it tomorrow. And then, we need to find a fucking liquor store"

"And food" Kristina chuckled.

The girls got into the car and explored the town after returning the trailer. "STOP!" Jessica shouted.

Kris jammed on the breaks, "WHAT?! Jess what the fuck?!" she screamed

"COFFEE!" She gasped.

Laughing, Kris shook her head "You're a dick." she said making a sharp left into the parking spot.

"ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND?!" a man yelled, clearly enraged as Kristina and Jessica climbed out of the car.

Ignoring at the voice, she slammed the door shut "Oh fuck off" Kristina hissed.

"Fuck you bitch. You almost ran us the fuck over" The blonde man replied.

Kristina and Jessica were stunned looking into the two mens' eyes. But no New York girl backs down from a fight, no matter who it is.

"Listen asshole. We've been driving for nine days, just moved in, we're tired, hungry and we'll be fucking dammed if some pricks are gonna stand in our way" Jessica spat.

"Yeah next time I see you two pull shit like that in my town, I have no problem slashing those pretty New York tires." the other man replied looking at the license plate.

"Whatever. Enjoy your day gentlemen" Kristina said as she rolled her eyes and walked into the coffee shop with Jessica.

When they walked in, everyone was staring at them. They hesitantly walked to the counter and Jessica ordered her latte. Kristina went next "Iced vanilla latte, with an extra shot of espresso."

"Miss, it already comes with three" the barista replied

"I'm quite aware" Kristina sighed shaking her head.

The barista laughed "Do you girls know them?" he asked pointing to the two aggressive men that were shouting in the street at them.

"No? We just moved here today. Why, should we?" Jessica asked.

"Well, it might help. They're generous, but you don't mess around with them, if you catch my drift" He said.

Kristina rolled her eyes and took her coffee from the counter. Nothing phased her, she grew up around plenty of _tough guys_ and nothing made her second guess her motives. The girls exited the coffee shop and climbed back into the car. Jessica climbed into the drivers seat this time. Kristina turned the radio up and blasted Metallica, something that they were both feeling at the moment. The two men watched the girls as they tore down the street.

"Those New York City girls are gonna be trouble. What could they have moved here for anyway?" The blonde man asked his friend

"How do you know they're from New York City?" his friend asked

"Ope, did you hear their accents? They sound like Juice."

Opie laughed "True. Well, I'm sure we'll be seeing them around."

"I hope so" Jax said with a sly grin.

"Vodka, check. Dinner, check. Let's go home" Jessica said as the girls headed back towards their new house.

Looking out the window as Jess drove down the street, she sighed "I miss New York already"

"What the fuck, why?"

"Dude. Our liquor store delivers!"

"Oh. Fucking clearly" she chuckled, pulling into the driveway.

"It's 4:30. Still quiet as shit"

Jess grabbed the bags from the floor of the car and headed for the front door "I know. I put the vodka on the floor in the back."

Kristina struggled to manage pick up all of the bags from the car "Jess, DID WE REALLY NEED SIX BOTTLES?! AND ALL OF THIS ICE?! We ARE on a BUDGET! FUCK! Help me HERE!" She shouted

"I'M UNPACKING THE GLASSES" Jessica yelled from inside the house

Kristina placed a few bags back down with fear of dropping the needed liquor and walked into the house. "Shit, help me out. Theres still a bag of ice, juice and the bottles in the car." She said. The girls walked outside and loaded their arms with bags. "Fuck. Grab my cigarettes." Kristina called. They slammed the car doors and went in the house.

"We should really head over to the school at eight to check it out and pick up all the books we need." Jessica said

"That gives us more than enough time to drink. We can watch the seasons of Entourage or Rescue Me." Kristina laughed placing ice into the filled glasses

"Rescue Me" they both laughed

"Cheers" Kristina said clinking her class with Jess'.

"To our new home, new life, and hopefully, no more fighting with the locals" she giggled

"Smoke?"

"Yes please" Kristina said grabbing her lighter, heading out to the front. She flicked her lighter and inhaled sharply. "I love how the sun is still bright as anything here. It isn't loud though. Oh well." she said gulping her drink.

"What do you think that guy meant about those two that were talking shit?" Jess asked

"I don't know. They were wearing those cuts, maybe bikers? I dunno, same shit we've seen. Nothing new."

"True"

Kris bit her bottom lip "The blonde though…"

"You're ridiculous." Jessica laughed shoving her. "You moved to get AWAY from the evil, remember?"

"But those eyes, those weren't evil eyes. Those were…." she chuckled under her breath taking another sip "Yeah…" she said shaking her head. "mmm..mmm..mmm"

"Well see, you hear that? Not all silence" Jess said pointing out the distant sounds of motorcycles.

"When I meant noise, I meant people talking, Slash hates the sounds of motorcycles."

"Oh c'mon. Gotta embrace it, we're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy" Jess said. The sounds grew nearer and nearer, and then the sight of three motorcycles coming up the block grew closer and closer until they pulled into the driveway next to theirs.

"Wonderful" Kristina said "Now we get it right next door." she stood up and tossed her cigarette into the street, lighting another quickly.

"Smoke much?" Jess asked

"I'm wound up. This hasn't kicked in yet"

"Well, well, well…ladies…" The blonde man from town that Kristina told to fuck off earlier stood twenty feet away.

"Ya, los pandejos. Me rindo!" Kristina said to Jessica

"Why are we assholes?" Juice asked. Kristina felt a lump grow in her throat, he understood her.

"Not you, them. Pero much gusto, me llamo Kristina, y mi amiga Jessica, sus amigos estan groseros." Kristina replied, saying his friends are rude, shaking Juice's hand.

"De acuerdo" Juice laughed agreeing with Kristina. "I'm Juice"

"Yo, English please." Opie said interrupting.

"I like her" Juice said laughing "She thinks you're both rude and assholes. I like them already"


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we got started off on the wrong foot" Kristina smiled shaking Jax's hand. "I'm Kristina".

Jess watched on as her friend let her hormones do the talking. She had to stand up and play nice.

"Jax" he said shaking back

"Opie. Nice to meet you" Opie replied shaking both of their hands.

"Jess. Likewise."

"So you're from New York?" Kristina asked Juice

"Yeah." Juice smiled

"I can hear it. We just moved from The City. We're working over at the university and the elementary school." Jess said

"You're working both? What do you do?"

"We're teachers and we're going to start teaching classes for the undergrad students at the university in a few weeks. Gotta enjoy the last few weeks of summer before the work begins. What do you do? I'm going to assume that the three of you work together?" Kristina said with a raised eyebrow and smirk

"We work at the autobody shop a few miles away." Opie said

"I guess the appropriate thing to do would be to invite you guys in for a drink. We have enough to last us until the next millennium" Jessica smiled, turning around and leading the boys inside.

"I'm sorry for the mess, we _just_ moved the boxes in today. But there are tables and chairs outside, we can go out back." Kristina said, carrying an ice bucket and some cups outside as Slash jumped all over the new guests. "Sorry, I- SLASH! NO!"

"No it's okay. I love dogs. His name is Slash?" Jax laughed picking up the rowdy dog.

"Yeah" Kristina chuckled setting glasses up on the table.

"Man, now I definitely gotta get one" Opie said "Look at that face!" he growled, rubbing Slash's ears.

"Yeah and when he chews up your most expensive pair of gold embellished pumps he isn't as adorable as he appears"

"Well then, I guess I gotta put those on the shelf" Opie laughed

"Be right back" Kristina said as Jess was still in the house looking for bowls to pour chips into. "Yo, what the fuck?!" Kristina said in a loud whisper, the windows were open, but those girls could't keep silent if their lives depended on it.

"What?" Jess replied at the same volume

"I told him to fuck off a few hours ago! Now he's in our house?"

"Girl, just ten minutes ago, you were sitting in the front getting your jollies off picturing that man naked. You're welcome. Now shut up"

"Oooooh! You bitch!" Kristina laughed "I see you, I see that look you're giving. Girl, two more drinks and you're underwear will be halfway across that floor looking at that beard. Now shut up and pour those chips"

"I wasn't the one complaining. You're the one that came in here all 'ehhh why did you invite them in?!' Do you need ten minutes to make up your bed princess or do you think you can hold out from dragging him back to your dungeon for a few days?" Jess chuckled, now clearly, at a high speaking volume.

"I…"

"That's right.' Oohhh, I think we got off on the wrong foot'" Jess said mocking Kristina, extending her hand to shake hers. "I'm Kristina and clearly transparent that I'm removing your clothes with my eyes right now"

"I'm Jess, and I might have called you a prick earlier, but maybe if I bat my eyelashes, you'll forget about that and allow me to do unspeakable things to you" Kristina laughed

"Two tickets to hell please" Jess laughed shoving a chip in Kristina's mouth. She opened the back door and stepped outside.

"If you're gonna get two tickets, might as well get five, we're no saints either" Opie laughed.

Kristina and Jess lost the color in their faces as they sat down and tried to laugh it off, thinking, maybe, just maybe, they didn't hear everything.

Jax was now running around with Slash on the grass, glass in hand. "There's really no need to have underwear halfway across the floor. You can clearly throw it further, right Ope?!" he laughed from a distance

Jessica and Kristina put their hands to their heads and laughed. "Cheers!" Jess said raising her glass and chugging as fast as she could get it to her lips.

"Oh man, that's one awesome dog. " Jax panted as he sat down

"That's why I love him" Kristina replied

"So how did you girls decide on Charming? From New York City of all places?" Juice asked

"Well.. we both wanted a new beginning and to teach at the college level. Kristina's professor kind of handed us the key" Jessica said

"No college jobs back in NYC?" Opie asked

"Well, not for what we wanted. But we needed a fresh start. Away from negativity"

Jess rolled her eyes sarcastically "Or a negative person. But this place seems nice. We gotta get used to the quiet. But we're excited."

"A negative person?" Jax inquired

"Eh, it's all in the past." Kristina smiled "Time for new things. And a new set of trouble, right?" she giggled

"Aw darlin', you can't be getting into too much trouble now, you ladies are teachers" Jax laughed

"What? You're saying we can't have fun?" Jess retorted

"Oh not at all. But the way you handled yourselves back in town, I'd say you're not the 'sit at home and garden' type?"

"Oh no. We love our jobs, and are damn good at what we do, but we're people too. Gotta have fun" Kristina smirked

"Is that so? So what is it that you're so damn good at?"

"Well, back in NYC I taught for four years, finished up my fourth in June. I taught a class all on my own, 32 kids, 16 with learning disorders, and 11 with emotional disturbance. I did a whole thesis on changing behaviors and how to manage difficult kids. When I tell you I whipped that class into shape…" Kristina chuckled

"-she's got that gift." Jess interrupted "We're gonna make a mean team coteaching this year"

"Whipped them into shape, huh?" Jax smirked, lighting a cigarette

"Oh yes, I don't play no games. Chair throwing, beatdowns, breaking up fist fights the first week. Within five days, I had them walking in a straight line. Never had to yell, not once. And had them all past their exams. Jussayin.." Kristina laughed

"Well well, I'll be sure not to disrespect then" Jax said

"I don't need a fist in my face" Opie laughed

"No, you don't get a fist, just restrained" Jess corrected

"Restrained?!" all three men said and laughed at the same time

"Yeah, we're trained to restrain anyone, no matter the size, if they're a threat to themselves or others. It's a way to break up a fight, or anything really." Kristina said

Raising his eyebrow with a smirk Jax chuckled "No matter the size?"

"No matter the size." She repeated "I haven't had to use it in a while, thankfully. But, you never know."

"So, hypothetically speaking, if I had to be restrained, you could do it? Someone about nine inches shorter and a solid eighty pounds lighter than me?"

"Absolutely"

"And how would that happen?"

Loving the challenge, Kris stood up and kicked off her shoes "Stand up" she smiled while removing her watch.

"Woah, woah, woah, why do you look like you're getting ready for a fight?" Juice asked

"You remove your shoes, and any jewelry to prevent hurting yourself or the other person." she condescendingly winked, removing her earrings, walking over to Jax. Now, she had the liquid courage pouring through her. Jessica already had her phone out, recording this fabulous act that Kristina will surely not remember tomorrow.

"In that case…" Jax began removing his gun from his waist, handing it to Opie.

"Oh.." Kristina said, in an elevated tone "Yeah.. good call."

"Is she gonna hurt him?" Opie asked Jess

"Nah, probably knock his testosterone down several levels, though. It's easier than it looks"

"You got this down pact too? You should show me" Opie laughed

"You're not gonna like it, but okay" Jess giggled, removing her shoes, handing her phone to Juice.

"Ready?" Kristina looked at Jess

"Yep" Jess smiled

"So basically, you get behind the person like this… and then.." Kristina began, as she then wrapped her arms tightly around Jax, pulling him to the ground on top of her, legs wrapped around his to prevent him from moving. Jess did the same.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Juice laughed, holding the phone, recording this spectacular event, that he will be sure to show everyone back at the clubhouse.

"And.." Kristina began, releasing Jax "that's how it's done" she continued, standing up, brushing off her shorts.

The two men, both laughing, didn't know what to say. Two girls, clearly half their size, took them down with ease. "I must say… I'm impressed" Opie laughed

"Well it's also cause you didn't resist. If you were enraged, that would've been a million times harder. It's not about strength, it's about balance." Jess replied

The five of them continued to laugh into the night, Juice asked Jess to send him the video where he played it on repeat for the next several hours.

"I gotta get going. You mom is gonna have my head and balls if I'm not there at eight tomorrow." Juice interrupted

"Alright brother. Get home safe" Opie said

"Later" Jax added as Juice disappeared into the house.

"So, you know all about us. What about you guys?" Kristina asked, opening another bottle, she had lost count by this time how many they had gone through. Jess had wondered off with Opie into the house to dig through the boxes and find her unopened pack of cigarettes.

"What about us?" replied Jax, holding out his glass.

"We know you work at the autobody shop. Obviously also in the motorcycle club. Family, friends? Hobbies?"

"Well, I live next door, kind of complicated. Opie is near by as well as Juice. Some stories are best left for another day." Jax sighed "Can't let that ruin the evening"

"I agree" Kristina smiled. "You alive in there?!" She called into the house.

"I can't…Why are there so many fucking boxes?!" Jess laughed, tripping over one.

"Woah!" Opie laughed grabbing her arm.

"GOT IT!" She cheered

"I'm surprised Juice cut out so early." Jax said

"Dude it's 1:30" Opie laughed walking back outside, both Jessica and him were helping each other equally to walk.

"Is it really 1:30?" Jax laughed

"Shit" Kristina laughed, barely keeping her own eyes open. "Jess.." she began, motioning for Jessica to give her a spare cigarette

"Girl…" Jessica laughed

"I don't wanna go look for mineeee" Kristina whined "Don't be mean. The boys don't smoke our brand."

"Fineeee" Jessica said handing her a cigarette "I'm exhausted. And tomorrow, we need to open and sort all of those fucking boxed" She sighed

"And that's just school supplies" Kristina chuckled, lighting her cigarette "Is there an Ikea or someplace around here we can get shelves or organizers?" She asked

"Yeah, about 15 minutes away." Opie added

Jess rubbed the back of her neck, her exhaustion clearly showing. "We should head over there after the school tomorrow. That way it's all sorted. This place is bare. It needs color."

"Art project!" Kristina celebrated, throwing her hands up.

"If you need help tomorrow building those organizers we should be around at some point. Can't make promises though" Opie replied

"That sounds great" Kristina said handing her phone to Jax, suggesting he add his number in

Jax laughed "This is tricky."

"Why's that?" Kristina asked, somewhat confused

"Well, again, discussions that should be left for another time. But this is my number for now. Give us a call when you're back, and we'll see where we are" He said. "Don't be driving all crazy through town now." Jax chuckled

"Oh, I think we learned our lesson. Don't want my pretty little tires slashed." Kristina smiled.

Jessica chuckled "Sorry for calling you guys pricks" She said quietly

"And?" Kristina said, waiting for a reply from Jax

"And what?" He asked, smirking

"And….maybe you're sorry for calling me a bitch?" She chuckled

"No" He laughed "You nearly killed me. But you're a very nice bitch" he said smiling

Jessica nodded and shrugged "mmhmm"

"Oh c'mon" Kristina laughed

"What?" Jessica laughed, surprised "You don't agree"

"No you're right" Kristina replied, giggling "West coast boys can't handle our driving"

"Ooooohhhhhhh" Jax and Opie laughed "I think we should continue this argument tomorrow" Jax smiled

"Agreed" Kristina and Jessica said simultaneously, smiling.

"Goodnight darlin'." Jax said standing up and kissing Kristina's cheek. "See you soon" he added as she blushed and felt her face heat up.

"Goodnight." She said at almost a whisper, her voice suddenly hoarse. "Opie, nice to meet you." She said giving him a big hug. The girls led the boys out through the gate and closed it behind him.

"I think I'm pregnant just by looking at him" Jessica squealed as they heard a response of laughter coming from the other side.

"Subtlety isn't your strength!" Opie shouted, laughing, as the boys walked across the grass towards Jax's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica's alarm clock went off at 6:00, sending the loud, sweet sounds of Avenged Sevenfold through the house. Jessica silenced her phone and painfully opened her eyes. "Oh my GOD!" she moaned, grabbing her forehead.

"HELP!" Kristina moaned from the next room "ADVIL!"

"Shut up! Oh my _GOD_" Jessica stumbled into the kitchen, Kristina straggling behind. She dug through the box labeled "bathroom" pulled out the bottle of Advil and grabbed two gatorades from the refrigerator. "We have 90 minutes to heal before we need to leave. I'm gonna get in the shower" she whispered, kicking the box of bathroom supplies down the hall.

"I'm gonna make coffee. I don't know if I can wait 90 minutes to grab some." She said putting dog food into Slash's bowl. "Good morning baby" She whispered "Mommy is in pain." She chuckled, letting Slash into the backyard. She continued into her room, pulling out clothes for the day.

"That was a healing shower" Jessica sighed. "I left the hair dryer on the counter"

"So thoughtful." Kris groaned, continuing into the bathroom. While she was washing away the pain of the hangover, she heard two motorcycles start up and head down the street. "Oh god, what happened last night?" She asked to herself aloud.

"Jesus" Jessica laughed, sitting in the kitchen as Kristina walked in.

"What happened yesterday?" Kristina giggled

"You don't remember?"

"I do, I just…wow"

"I know. We have about 20 minutes. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. C'mon baby!" She said calling Slash back into the house, giving him a treat "Mommy and Aunt Jess will be back soon"

Jessica and Kristina grabbed their work, and headed out the door. They piled into the car and headed off to meet their new boss.

Back Teller-Morrow, Jax and Opie stumbled in, a tired look across their face. Juice, already there chimed in "Late night?" he laughed as Jax and Opie poured a cup of coffee.

Jax laughed and shook his head. "Where were you two last night?" Gemma asked, watching on as Abel colored in his coloring book.

"Home, we've got new neighbors" Jax replied, leaving out as may details as possible, smiling at his son.

"I'm assuming the new neighbors have pussies. Or else you would've answered my phone calls." Gemma countered

Jax sighed "Yeah. I'm gonna head to the hospital to pick up Chibs, if you need me, I'll be there" Jax said, dismissing the conversation and heading out the door. Gemma looked at Opie and waited for further explanation.

"What?" He laughed

She lowered her glasses and arched an eyebrow "Well?"

"Nothin'" he smiled "Jax… wait up!" he said, running out the door.

"Well now, I guess that leaves you" Gemma said, turning to Juice.

"Two girls moved in next to Jax. They're teachers. Cute girls. From New York City"

"Shit" Gemma said, looking through the blinds watching Jax and Opie drive off. "What do they know?"

"They left about an hour after I did. We didn't talk about the club. But they're smitten"

"Smitten or not. Jax can't be getting caught up in bullshit; he's just getting over Tara who just ran back to Chicago and Opie is still trying to piece together being a father. I can't be a mother to everyone. I need to meet these neighbors."

The girls had a ball at their new school. Dr. Rodriguez showed them around, handed them too many materials to carry and expressed her excitement to work with them. They loaded up the car with all of their books they needed to comb through and drove off.

"I guess the next month won't be enjoying the vacation" Jessica laughed

"Day by day. We can knock all of this out in a week, tops. We need to get paint, and organizers at Ikea." Kristina said messing with the radio.

"True. Wanna get paint first? Maybe we can recruit some help"

"If only, right?" Kristina sighed

"What do you mean, if only? Send him a text"

"I don't want to bother him. They left us just a few hours ago. I'll wait for him to call me" She said, shaking her head.

"C'mon. Don't play that game. Fine, I'll call Opie then." Jessica said picking up her phone, lowering the radio.

"NO!" Kristina said, grabbing her phone. "Not yet! It's only ten thirty. Wait a few hours. They are working, you know"

"Fine. Pussy" Jessica chuckled, pulling off of the exit on the freeway, "Coffee? Paint shop is down the road."

"Good call"

Jax and Opie had returned with Chibs, eager to see everyone. "You've got nine lives, baby" Gemma smiled, hugging him.

"And I've got work to do" Chibs said, taking the keys to the van.

"Be CAREFUL!"she shouted as Chibs waved her off. "You two.." she snarled, pointing to Opie and Jax "Let's go" She continued walking towards the office, and closed the door behind them. "Sit"

"This isn't some sex talk is it?" Opie asked

Gemma glared at Opie. "I just want to make a few things clear" She continued "Jackson, your son…"

"Mom, that's not what this is."

"I'm not done. These girls, they haven't got a clue what you two are involved in. The club is vulnerable right now. We are all vulnerable. Do they even know you both have kids?" Jax and Opie shook their heads. "Well maybe before you start spreading your seed all over Charming, you let them know a little bit about what it is that you do have. I don't need any more drama Jackson"

"Yes mom, we know." He said rolling his eyes.

"Now, we've got a repo. Ope, you head out with Half-Sack. Jackson, you stay put" She said, handing Opie the repossession papers. Opie walked out of the office, leaving Jax to his mother's wrath. "So what exactly is happening here?"

"Nothing. They just moved in, we were just getting to know the neighbors. That's all." Jax said, brushing his hair back, clearly flustered.

"That's all?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Anytime you say 'that's all', you get involved, over your head, and I end up picking up the pieces."

"And what if I do get involved?"

"Can they really handle what it is that you two do? Two young teachers?"

"They're not naive, ma"

"I didn't say they were. I'm asking, are you able to get involved with someone right now? And Opie? That's a lot of information that needs to be laid out before you two even think about anything."

"I know that. Listen, it was a few drinks. That's it"

"Well, I'm going over in a bit to straighten up. My grandson needs a spotless house. And you, you're a pig" she groaned grabbing her keys, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Mom, please don't do anything stupid" Jax added

"What do you mean by that? I can clearly introduce myself. I am, after all, your mother. And maybe I can invite them over for dinner." She said, walking out of the office.

"Shit" Jax sighed, looking at his phone. He contemplated whether or not to call Kristina. "_It's only 11, nah"_ He thought putting his phone back into his pocket.

The girls returned to the house around noon with more than enough work ahead of them. They loaded the big boxes into the house, looking at the mess in front of them. "Where do we start?" Kristina asked, turning to Jess

"Painting girl. While that dries, we can set up these impossible organizers" She said putting a baseball cap on to protect her hair from paint. As they were setting up, putting tape along the creases of the ceiling and floor, they heard a car pull into the driveway next door. They ignored the sound until out of the corner of her eye, Jess saw a tall, domineering woman peer into the window of their living room, continuing to head to the front door, followed by a knock. Jessica walked over and smiled at the stranger. "Hi" she said through the screen door.

"Hi there, I'm Gemma, I think you met my son last night, Jax? He lives next door." Gemma said, sounding demanding, yet as nice as she possibly could.

"Oh!" Jessica said, opening the door to her. "Yes! I'm Jessica, that's Kristina" she said shaking her hand. Gemma reluctantly shook, looking around.

"I wanted to welcome you two to the neighborhood. I'm going to be doing some work next door, but if you girls would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night, we'd love to have you" She said, an underlying motive in her tone.

Kristina inhaled and was somewhat intimidated by this woman. "That sounds great" She replied, accepting the offer, but regretting it as the words slipped from her lips.

"You two girls vegetarians or anything?" Gemma asked pitifully

"No no" Kristina laughed

"I can see what my son sees." She said nodding with raised eyebrows. "And you've just got Opie Winston written all over you" she said motioning to Jess.

Jessica nervously giggled and didn't know how to respond. "What time tomorrow?" Kristina added, breaking the silence.

"Eight o'clock good?" She asked

"Sounds good!" Jessica replied

"Well it looks like you two got some work cut out for you. I'll let you get back to it." She said, letting herself out. "Nice meeting you" she waved off, walking back across the grass into her son's house.

Jessica peered out the window, making sure she was inside. "What the fuck?" She whispered "She looks like she'd eat me for breakfast. Reminds me of your aunt."

"We have to be nice."

"But… Jesus. Are you ready to make that phone call now?" She asked Kristina, handing her cellphone to her.

"Absolutely" She said scrolling through her contacts "Wait… should I text him instead?" She asked apprehensively

"KRISTINA" Jessica grunted tirelessly

"Okay, okay" She said listening to the ringing on the other end.

Jess plopped next to her on the couch"Speakerphone"

"Hello?" Jax answered, as he pushed Abel on the swing back at the clubhouse.

"Hi Jax, it's Kristina" She said, nerves pouring through her voice

"Hey there darlin', how's it goin?" Jax asked, the thought of his mother having introduced herself already sat in the pit of his stomach

"Oh not much, we're about to start painting" She said smiling at Jessica. Jessica motioned with her hand, pointing next door, clearly meaning to mention Gemma's introduction and invitation.

"You two in need of some help?" He asked

"That would be great, but we don't want to impose"

"No imposition" He replied

Jessica elbowed Kristina "OW! Dick!" She shouted

"You okay?" Jax asked

"Sorry. So we just met your mom, she stopped by to introduce herself" She said, shrugging her shoulders at Jessica

"Everything okay…?" Jax asked hesitantly

"Yes of course. She invited us over for dinner"

Jax closed his eyes and sighed, stopping the swing and heading over to the benches near the clubhouse door, with Abel at his side "Alright, sounds great. Ope just got here. We're about to head out. We'll see you all in a bit" He said

"Awesome, sounds great. See you in a bit" she said hanging up the phone

"SHIT" Jax growled

"What's got your panties in a twist now?" Clay asked, walking outside.

"Your wife"

"Well now, you'll need to be more specific than that" Clay laughed

"Two new neighbors, and she couldn't keep her nose out of inviting them to dinner to 'get to know them'" Jax motioned with air quotes

"Ah, fresh meat in the neighborhood. She's gotta size em up son. You know that"

"Yeah, well, you're coming too tomorrow." he laughed "So get ready"

"You know, I already have a mother, I don't need two moms up my ass" Opie added

"Too late brother. We gotta head out. We said we'd help them paint" Jax said putting on his sunglasses. "Mom will be back to pick up Abel around 4"

"Alright" Clay said walking inside with his grandson.

The girls heard the two motorcycles coming down the street and shut off next door. Jessica watched out the window as they painted their plain white living room a bold, bright red. Jax continued into his house "I'll be right there" He said, opening and slamming his front door shut. Opie continued across the grass, knocking on the door.

"It's open!" Jessica called out, putting down the paint roller.

"You two have got quite the head start. Who said you needed our help?" Opie asked giving her a hug, looking around the room, nearly finished.

"That…" Jessica answered, pointing to the two large boxes that contained their storage organizers. "That will be my nightmare" she added. Opie removed his cut and tossed it over a chair laughing.

"Shouldn't take too long" he said opening the box.

"Christ! Fine!" Jax shouted back, slamming the front door behind him, walking across the grass, knocking on the front door.

"Come in" Kristina called , from high up on a ladder, putting the finishing touches into the crevices.

"Looks good" Jax smiled, taking off his sunglasses, standing underneath Kristina on the ladder, looking up. "Sorry about my mom…she can be…bold" He added

"Don't worry, she was nice" Jessica replied

Opie laughed "Yeah" He said trying to read the impossible directions that lay before him. Jax looked at him with a disappointing face, acknowledging that they had to give the girls background information before dinner tomorrow night, they knew Gemma would lay everything out if they didn't.

About an hour later, the room was completely painted and both organizers were set up. "That would've taken us all day" Jessica said "Thank you guys so much." She added, handing them a bottle of water.

"Our pleasure" Opie replied

"Break time?" Jax asked, headed towards the back yard.

"Yes sir" Kristina said following him, Opie stayed behind and walked towards the front, motioning for Jessica to follow him. "How's your day going besides all this?" Kristina asked, hoping to just maybe get Jax to open up about who he is.

"All well and good. I wanted to talk to you before you come over tomorrow. I didn't want everything laid out across the dinner table scaring you off" Jax began. Kristina looked at him sideways, unsure of what was to come.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, unsure as to whether or not she actually wanted him to open up now.

"Well, you obviously know I'm a part of the motorcycle club. I'm not going to bore you with all the details. But sometimes, things get complicated. You might hear some things about me, or the club around town, and I don't want you getting the wrong impression" He continued

"Why would I get the wrong impression?" She asked

"It's just, sometimes, things happen. Our names are thrown into it. My family and friends are the most important to me and I do what I need to do to protect them" Jax added, exhaling, brushing back his hair.

"That's totally understandable. Look, not everyone frolics in a field singing the Sound of Music and has butterflies fluttering around them" Kristina joked "Everyone has a burden to bare and has business they need to take care of. I get that, _believe me_."

"If you ever hear anything, I want you to ask me. I haven't made that many friends in this town, and many people view us as criminals"

"I promise" Kristina nodded

"Another thing you'll be quick to discover.." Jax said reaching for his wallet, opening it and pulling out a picture. Kristina caught a glimpse and her stomach tightened, but not in a bad way, just unexpected. "This is my son, Abel. He's three, almost four" he said, handing her the picture.

Kristina looked at the picture with a different view. "He's so handsome" she smiled genuinely "Can I ask…what.."

"His mother?" Jax interrupted, knowing her question. Kristina nodded. "We were separated before she even found out she was pregnant. She's in rehab. She got in a bad way during the pregnancy. He was born premature, with a heart condition. But he's a fighter" he said smiling, looking at the picture.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" She sighed "Looks like the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree" She smiled

"I know this probably isn't what you wanted to hear. And quite frankly, we just met. But I come with baggage. People talk, people have their own opinions. I just wanted to give you a chance to make your own" He said, putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"Well, I appreciate the thought. We all come with baggage. But it's how you handle that baggage that determines who you are" Kristina replied

"I hope I didn't scare you though. You'll learn more and more eventually. But that's who I am."

"Scare me?" Kristina giggled "No no. Honey, my family…" she chuckled and shook her head, quickly deciding against the information she was going to release "I don't scare easily. But your mom on the other hand…"

Jax laughed and wrapped her arm around her "Oh darlin', if you pass that test, then you've got skin thicker than I first thought"

Kristina put her head on his shoulder "She's funny though"

"How so?" Jax asked

"I can see what my son sees" She said, imitating Gemma.

Jax laughed and sighed "I'm sorry"

"No, at least I was worthy enough to be brought into a conversation" She smiled

"That's a good way to look at it" He smirked

"So, tell me something, Mr. Teller, do you call all the women in your life 'darlin'?"

"Only the good lookin' ones there, darlin'" He smiled, rubbing his index finger under her chin. Kristina blushed, looking down at her feet, smiling and feeling her stomach tighten. They heard an obnoxious crash of boxes falling over, and Slash barking. The two ran back inside.

"Jess?" Kristina called out. Slash was standing in the hallway, barking and jumping. "What happened?" She asked, petting his head. Jessica's door was half closed, her laughter filled the hallway as Kristina put her hand on the door, about to push it completely open, and then she laughed, pulling the door completely closed, shaking her head.

"Looks like Ope's story wasn't so shocking after all" Jax laughed walking back into the living room as Kristina picked up a few boxes. "Gonna put this stuff in these?" he asked pointing to the organizers.

"Yep" She smiled, opening a box, removing a handful of markers and colorful tags. "Gotta put some labels on these baskets first, then get sorting" She giggled.

"OCD much?" Jax asked, kneeling down, cutting open the rest of the boxes.

"Just a little" She smiled. Jessica's bedroom door squeaked open, and Slash jumped on her and Opie, trying to get attention as she straightened herself up and cleared her throat. "I was for sure you'd let it completely play out" Kristina said with her back still to Jessica

"Oh shut up" Jessica joked. "It's almost four" She added walking into the kitchen, pulling ice out of the freezer.

"That means it's nearly seven back home. Crack open what's left" Kristina laughed

"What's left… HA" Jessica said looking through the cabinets. "You mean these two.." she said holding two bottles in her hands "Thirsty?" She asked, turning to Opie

"Of course" He replied, helping her pull glasses from the cabinet.

"Chevron or polkadot" Kristina called out, holding up labels for the baskets

"Chevron" Jessica answered "Mixed or straight?" she asked

"Oh god, mixed." Kristina laughed as she wrote on the tags and attached them to the baskets, handing them to Jax to place in the cubicles. "No no! Writing tools, then cutting tools, and then we'll move on to the next one" She said looking up at him.

Jax glanced at Jessica across the room with wide eyes. "And remember, I need to live with her" Jess laughed

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad. I just like things a certain way" Kristina sighed, handing the last basket to Jax, standing up and beginning to empty the large boxes of supplies into the basket. "See, sharpies markers in this one, but these are sharpie pens, so they'll go in here" She continued

"A certain way?" Jessica chuckled "I thought you were going to need a sedative when you went into work last year and the custodians mixed up the books in your library"

Kris put down the box in her hands and placed them on her hip "That was _three weeks_ of sorting, organizing and labeling!" She shouted defensively, throwing her hands in the air

Jessica, Opie and Jax laughed in response to her reaction. "It's okay, it's cute" Jax smiled, patting her shoulder as she continued to fill the bins, he turned to Opie and Jessica and mouthed "oh my god!" They all laughed in unison. Kristina turned around quickly.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" Jax smiled. Kristina walked over to the other side of the room, opening another box, digging through it. Jax quickly mixed up her markers across four different bins. She carried another box labeled embellishments to the organizer and kneeled on the floor. "Holy fucking glitter" he laughed as she pulled packets out.

"You haven't seen the paints and sprays she has. Just wait" Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse you…" Kristina began, emptying the box into one of the drawers, which also, had baskets organized by season and theme inside of it. "You've become hyped about using all of it. Don't even. My organization makes me who I am"

"Yeah, high blood pressure and anxiety" Jessica laughed placing Kristina's drink down next to her as she picked up another box of markers. Kristina pulled out one of the bin and stared inside. The three of them pressed their lips together to keep from laughing, sipping on their drinks. Kristina looked back at Jessica. "What?" she asked

"That's not funny" she groaned

"What isn't?" Jessica asked again

"Why'd you mix them up?" Kristina sighed pulling the misplaced sharpies out of the crayola bin, pulling open the sharpie bin to only see an array of crayolas, Mr. Sketch and paint markers. She gasped.

"I didn't mix anything up, I was in the kitchen" Jessica said with an obvious tone. Kristina turned to Jax, with a half smile and took a deep breath. He looked away trying not to laugh.

She put a frown on, trying not to blush, because let's face it, that man, he could've knocked them all over and still would've gotten away with it. "Aww c'mon" Jax laughed poking her side. "I'm sorry. I'll help fix it." he added, picking the misplaced markers out of the bins. Jessica and Opie stood next to them, side by side shaking their heads.

"Would ya look at that" Jessica said with a disproving tone

"It's like watching the Discovery Channel" Opie joked "Next up on 'When OCD Attacks'… A man loses his will to joke with a woman who has already proven her power over him. Stay tuned" He added with a british accent. Both Jessica and Opie laughed hysterically.

Jess snorted and shook her head "You both suck"

Opie's cell started vibrating on the table and he leaned over to snatch it up "Ah, the woman that will forever be a thorn in my side" He said answering "Alright yeah that's fine. Let me talk to her. Hi baby, yes tomorrow. Okay, bye sweetie. Alright ma, yeah. Thanks." He ended, putting his phone in his pocket. "Kids are gonna be coming to dinner tomorrow night." he said "My mom is gonna drop them off."

"Looks like my mom really wants to lay it on" Jax laughed

"Always" Opie said shaking his head. "You'll get to meet Ellie and Kenny. They're shy but warm up easily"

"Can't wait" Jessica replied.

"You'll be meeting everyone. They're intense at first, but lay off eventually" Jax added

Kristina laughed "I'm sure we'll manage" Her cellphone went off "Who is it?" She asked Jessica who was standing near the counter where it was charging.

"Dunno, New York number." She replied, handing the phone to Kristina.

"Hmmm" Kristina said, looking at the unknown number "Hello?" she said into the phone. Everyone was laughing as Jax grabbed a handful of markers and looked at Kristina as he motioned to put them in another basket, but he got no response. She gave no facial expression. The three of them got quiet and watched as Kristina's face fell and she nervously sat. They could hear a loud voice on the other end of the phone but couldn't make out what was being said. "Don't-" Kristina began to shout before she was cut off. Jessica walked over to her and put her ear to Kristina's phone and then sat down next to her.

"Give me the fucking phone!" Jessica demanded. The two men stared in confusion. Kristina waved her off but Jessica wasn't having it, she pulled the phone from her friend's hands and shouted "Listen, don't ever fucking call her again" as she ended the call, quickly going into settings, blocking the number.

Kristina closed her eyes and rubbed her face, sighing. She stood up, grabbed her drink, her headphones, phone and her cigarettes and walked into the backyard, not saying a word. Jax and Opie stood still, unsure if they should speak. Jessica sighed exasperatedly. She peaked through the back window to see Kristina sitting on the chair, lighting a cigarette with her eyes closed, plugging her headphones in- one of the only ways she knew how to relax herself when she got to high anxiety levels. Jessica motioned for the boys to follow her into the other room.

"What was that about" Jax asked confused, Opie looking on as his friend took the words right out of her mouth.

"Did Kris tell you anything about New York?" Jessica asked

Jax and Opie racked their brains to think of something that wasn't positive "no, nothing that would answer what just happened" Jax added

"I'm gonna make this short. Because this story could go on for hours. Back after we graduated together from undergrad four years ago, Kristina moved to Manhattan and began teaching. She met this guy, Eric that had all the same interests as her. But he wasn't what you'd call, accepting. He isolated her from all her friends, would start violent arguments if he caught her smoking cigarettes, and made her his arm candy while he went out and tried to become a big time club guy." She began looking out the window to make sure Kristina was still in the backyard, she was sitting there with her eyes still closed, sucking down her cigarette like someone was about to snatch it from her.

Jessica continued "…this went on for years. He'd show up at her job, demand to see her if she'd stop responding to him or didn't respond quick enough. When she started her masters it just got worse. He'd make her go out on nights she had classes or projects, getting in three hours before she had to be at work. I didn't talk to her for almost three years. Because he convinced her no one wanted to be her friend anymore. I met up with her last spring before she had class, the only way she'd be able to get out of that apartment with a reason, and she just broke down, telling me everything. I pleaded with her to leave him. He called her every name in the book, I mean, rancid shit, not just things you say when you're mad. He cheated on her, we all knew, but she couldn't see it. He had her warped. Then one night a few weeks after we met back up, I get a phone call from her sobbing; he wrapped his hands around her neck. She lost it. She left when he was in the shower, and stayed with a coworker that night who tried to convince her to call the cops but she wouldn't. We eventually got all of her shit out of the apartment with help from friends. We moved in together for the last year and it's taken harassment after harassment for her to finally let go. He hasn't tried to call her in a few weeks, but she seemed to be fine, she just wants to be ridded of that evil. You know?" Jess said shaking her head. She looked up at the two confused, yet burly men. "You haven't said anything" she added. Jax walked away, through the house to the backyard, Jessica and Opie watched on. He walked up behind her and wrapped her in a big hug. Kristina pulled her earbuds out and they watched as she and Jax spoke, they couldn't hear what they were saying. Jessica and Opie followed and walked outside. "You okay?" Jess asked.

"Yeah" Kristina said with optimism in her voice. "It's just bullshit, you know?" She added as the two sat down across from her.

"I know. But that's why we're here. A new start." Jessica replied

"Hello?" a voice called out. Kristina and Jess walked towards the front of the house, the guys remained outside.

"Can I help you?" Jess asked

"I'm from the management company. I'm here to have you sign the lease" the woman added.

"Oh! That's right. Come in" Jess responded, opening the door for the woman.

"I don't want to take too much of your time. This shouldn't take more than five minutes" She said pulling the paperwork from her bag. "How are the two of you adjusting?"

"Pretty well, thanks" Kristina smiled, then hiccuped, the smell of vodka was clear. "Sorry. Excuse me." she said, grabbing a pen.

"No worries." the woman laughed "This is the lease, it's for one year. As per the agreement, the school takes care of the rent until September, you two are liable after that."

"Understood" Jessica responded, signing by the multiple x's.

"If you have any questions about the town, please don't hesitate to call. It's a quiet place. If you have any trouble with any of the locals, just let us know. You two should be more than fine." She added "We will mail you both a copy of the lease once it's processed." she said placing the paperwork back into her bag, as Jax and Opie walked in from the back door. The woman looked up, and the tension in the room grew. While this woman may not have personally known the men, she knew of them.

"Ma'am" Jax said as he and Opie smiled.

"Well, if everything is settled here, we'll be in touch. I hope you two find this place as nice as we do" She said walking towards the front door, letting herself out.

"Bye now" Jessica said as the woman picked up her pace down the driveway. "That was weird"

"Like we said, we haven't made a lot of friends in this town." Opie shrugged.

Jax's cell phone rang and he was quick to answer "Yeah, Hello? What do you mean destroyed? We'll be right there" Jax said putting his phone back in his pocket, grabbing his cut from the chair. "We gotta go" he said to Opie. The girls looked confused.

"What happened?" Opie asked as he grabbed his belongings.

"Roosevelt came in and chopped shit up" Jax said, the anger growing in his voice. "I'm sorry, we gotta go" said to Kristina kissing her cheek "I'll call you soon." he said running out the door.

"Sorry" Opie started, giving them both a kiss on the cheek running right behind Jax. The girls could hear the shouting over the start of the motorcycles. What was it that was so traumatic?

"Know what, they said things aren't perfect. We'll know soon" Jess said to Kristina as she watched them race down the street. "Kris.."

"Huh? Yeah I know. Just weird, ya know? We're outsiders. I don't know if I really want to know." She replied heading back over to the boxes.

"We will. And dinner tomorrow night, that'll be fun." Jess joked turning on music. "Singing, drinking, and organizing. It's a perfect evening"

The girls unpacked and sang and drank well into the evening. Around 9:30, the girls were still laughing and joking, finally, for the first time, enjoying themselves without anyone else around. "You think he'll call?" Kristina asked as they finally sat down outside, enjoying the sounds of the night.

Jessica sighed "Kris.."

"I didn't take him into my room to do God knows what. I've done nothing more than hug him"

"First of all, we didn't do anything." Jessica began "Secondly-"

"What do you mean you didn't do anything?!" Kristina laughed "Lies!"

"Our clothes stayed on. So in my mind, we did nothing." Jessica clarified, justifying her answer.

"Okay. So you're telling me you don't wan't to call him?"

"Of course I do. But they rushed out of here. They had to take care of something. He said he'd call you."

"Yeah. You're right" Kristina sighed, looking at his house, the light to the back room was on but she didn't see anyone inside.

"You're in your head too much. We have a beautifully painted living room and it's organized. You should be writhing in ecstasy" Jessica laughed

"I could be writhing in ecstasy in other ways too" Kristina said under her breath.

"You want another?" Jess asked grabbing Kristina's glass.

"Sure, why not" Kristina answered as Jess walked inside. "Hey Jess.."

"Yeah?" She called out grabbing the bucket of ice, bottle and juice. "Open the door" she said stepping outside. "This is easier. No need to get up now" she laughed "talk to me"

"Do you think that Eric thing freaked him out?" Kris asked. Jessica could tell Kristina was having a moment. Kristina always did this. When something was sudden, or didn't seem perfect, she always questioned everything.

"Look at me", Kristina looked up. "Cut it out. No it did not freak him out. He told you about his shit, right?"

"Some of it" Kristina said as though it didn't play an important part.

"Kristina DiPalo"

"Fine" Kristina grunted, pouring her own drink this time. Whenever Eric contacted her, it put her in an anxiety ridden state, questioning everything and everyone.

"You hear it?" The sound of a lone motorcycle coming down the road.

"Yes" she said with a half smile. The motorcycle cut out and the door to Jax's house opened and closed. Kristina sighed. She looked on, staring at the bedroom with the light on, and then Jax appeared, holding his son. She watched as he kissed his forehead, and placed him down. The light shut off and Kristina smiled.

"Are you done now" Jessica asked

"Maybe" she shrugged. They heard the front door open and close again, a few seconds later they heard a knock and Slash barking. "Come on back!" She shouted, not wanting to get up. Jax walked into the back yard, Jessica stood up.

"I'm gonna go... I don't know. I'm gonna wash some dishes" Jess chuckled.

"Hey, I'm sorry about-" Kristina began. Jax walked over to her and pressed his face against hers, nearly knocking her off her chair, pulling all of the breath from her lungs. He pulled a chair up in front of her. Kristina's phone chimed and she saw a text message from Jess reading 'told you' she laughed and shook her head.

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. I can't stay. I need to go back but I wanted to be the one to apologize. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll pick you both up around 730. Dinner's at my moms house." He said giving her another kiss and walking back inside. "See you tomorrow Jess" he said, letting himself out.

Jess stepped outside to see Kristina with a smile ten miles wide "_Now_ are you done?"

Her face flushed, she kicked Jess's shin "You're such a dick."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do I feel like I'm walking to my execution?" Jess asked walking out of the house towards Opie's bike.

"Because that's what our family dinners are like. It isn't a gathering until a gun goes off." Opie laughed. Jess looked up, realizing he didn't understand that she was joking, and he most certainly wasn't.

"Not every time. Asshole" Jax added.

Kristina didn't even need to go to dinner, the ride was enough. She of course, didn't get a ride in a car. Her arms were wrapped around his waist so tightly, she was surprised he was breathing, but loving every moment. Her cousin had taken her for a ride on his bike about three years back. Her cousin knew HOW to ride, just not the ins and outs. Kristina ended up falling off during a sharp turn, she was a little traumatized since.

"Not so tight doll" Jax said tapping her hand.

"Sorry!" She yelled

"Nothing's gonna happen. I promise. The more nervous you are, the more dangerous you make it for yourself" he added, trying to ease her tension. He turned the corner to Gemma's house and saw bikes already in the driveway. "Looks like we're late" Jax observed as he brought his bike to a stop.

"I'm sorry" Kris replied

"Don't be sorry. Just brace yourself for a very overwhelming situation" he said as Opie pulled in next to him. "It'll be fine. And if anyone gets outta hand, you can always restrain them" Jax said with a smile. He still had JT on his mind, but knew that he had to completely push it to the back, not letting that boil up right now. They heard roaring laughter from inside. The four walked in and Tig managed to push through everyone, past Opie and Jax and pulled both Kristina and Jessica in for a hug.

"Ladies..." He began with tear stained cheeks "I want you to know that you've given me the greatest gift I didn't even know I wanted." He said in between laughs and gasps for air. "Oh Jesus fucking Christ." He laughed again wiping his face. "What's up with the hair?"

"And this is Tig" Jax said leaning over, "he'll grow on you. Guys this is Kristina, and that's Jessica. They moved in next door a few days ago from New York City"

"You born there?" Piney asked, loud enough for everyone to hear

"Yes sir" Kristina smiled "Born in Queens, raised in Brooklyn."

"Same" Jessica piped in

"Yo Juicy, you know them?" Tig asked

"Just because they're from Queens doesn't mean I know them. That's like asking me if I know every person in San Joaquin County"

"I don't know that. Shit" Tig said replying with sass

"I'll make this easier" Opie said in an aside to Jess and Kris "alright, everyone shut up!" He said in an elevated tone. "That's Piney- my dad, that's Clay- Jax's stepdad, Mary- my mom, Tig..he's Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Happy and Ellie and Kenny. And... GEMMA?!"

"What?!" She shouted emerging from the kitchen.

"And you know Gemma" he concluded as she kissed both Jax and Opie on the cheek.

"Kristina and Jessica, we're glad you can come. Help yourself to anything you need" she said returning back into the kitchen. Abel came sprinting from the hallway, crashing into Jax's legs as he scooped him up, tossing him into the air.

"Daddy you got beat up" Abel said pushing Jax's forehead with his palm.

Tig let out an obnoxious laugh that echoed through the room. "Really?" Jax asked the men sitting in front of him. Tig continued to laugh.

"I will forever cherish that video. I haven't laughed like that in years" he said sitting back down.

"Thirsty?" Jax asked walking towards the kitchen

Kris nodded "Anythings fine" she smiled, taking a seat next to Piney

"Jess?" Jax asked

Plopping down next to her friend she nodded as well "Same. Thank you." Looking over at Kenny who was sitting on the floor with a pencil and a packet of paper, and a sour look on his face, she tried to connect with him "Watcha working on?" She didn't get a reply.

"Hey!" Piney grunted "You answer" directed towards Kenny. Still, no response, except a heavy sigh and eye roll from a disgruntled 8 year old, who walked off into the other room.

Jessica's mouth twisted "I'm sorry" she said unsure of what she actually did- or didn't do.

"Don't be" Piney said with a stale smokers voice. "He didn't do his work this year and now has to pay the price. He's got trouble in school. Doesn't listen."

"Summer school" Kristina interjected with a sad tone "Oh man…"

"He'll be fine. I tried to fight it, but it was no use." Opie added. "I wasn't around a lot the last year, didn't help with homework, and that's my fault. He hates it."

"Only another week though, right?" Jessica asked

"Yep. Next Tuesday. He has to finish up some..thing, it's just a bunch of papers stapled together, but it's like pulling teeth." Opie sighed, brushing his hair back. Jess looked toward the direction that Kenny went.

"I'll…be right back" She said inquisitively, following the boy's path. She found him kneeling against a tiny tot table in Abel's room. Not many kids have their own room at their grandma's, but he sure did. "Hi" she said kneeling down next to him. She didn't get an answer. "I'm your dad and uncle's friend Jessica. I moved in with my friend next to your uncle." Still nothing. "You know, you might be luckier than you think…" she stated. Kenny made eye contact. "You know both myself and my friend Kristina, we're teachers. But the good ones that help you get all the answers" She smiled, picking up a pencil.

Kenny chuckled under his breath. "You're a teacher?"

"Yes" She replied "I can help you with your work. I bet you and I can get a lot done if we work together." She said positively "Math huh?" she asked shaking her head "I was never good at it. Not until I was an adult."

"I don't get it" He sighed, looking at the work, at a loss for words.

All of the adults laughed and joked while Jessica sat in the room with him, explaining a concept of multiplication that seemed foreign to the soon to be third grader for the next half hour. Kenny smiled reproducing what was shown to him. "That's it!' She said giving him a high-five. "You gotta practice. And repeat, and repeat. Soon, you'll memorize them ALL." She stood up, picking up his papers and stacking them. "C'mon, let's go. You've done enough for today." She concluded turning around "JESUS FU-aaaahaha" She smiled startled by Opie standing in the doorway, trying to save her vulgarity.

"Well?" Opie asked his son

"I'm done" He smiled "That was easy" he said scurrying past his dad.

"You didn't have to"

"I know." Jess nodded "But I wanted to. He's a good kid" she smiled.

"Kinda like his old man" Opie laughed, still leaning against the doorway.

"HA!" she giggled, pushing the papers against Opie's chest. He grabbed her hand, letting the papers fall to the ground. He leaned in to kiss her, but she apprehensively turned away, pressing her finger to his mouth. "What if-" she began, and her interrupted her speech pushing his mouth against hers.

"Let's go!" Gemma shouted

"Ope!" Jax added

Opie grunted "I'm COMING" sounding like his disgruntled son for a moment picking up his son's work walking into the kitchen.

"So we've got brainiacs on our hands, huh?" Bobby asked trying to make small talk with the girls.

Kris chuckled "I wouldn't call us brainiacs. Just smart, I guess"

"So, your whole family still on the east coast?" Gemma piped up

Jess shrugged "Never knew my dad, lost touch with my mom years back before she passed. Her family has been my family since we were kids"

Kris knew Jess despised talking about her family, and had to jump in "My cousin lives in Huntington Beach actually. Has for a few years now, runs my uncle's business on this side of the country. But the rest of my family lives in Brooklyn still."

"What business is that?" Clay asked, raising his eyebrows.

The girls chuckled "Uhh… I guess you could say it's an import export business. Electronics, stuff like that. My grandpa started it up, passed it on to his sons."

Clay nodded suspiciously, "Guess you were the rebel then, huh?"

Grabbing her glass filled with wine, she smiled "Oh that's me alright, college screams rebel, don't it?"

Everyone laughed "So why pick up and leave New York then?" Tig asked

Jess finally felt like she could contribute to the conversation again "Gonna teach at the college and the local elementary school. Then next September we're starting our PhD's. Just kinda wanted a new start, you know?"

"Doctor's with tattoos?" Happy chuckled "I knew I liked you two"

"Always been nerds" Jess smiled

"Running away from something?" Gemma asked

"_Mom_" Jax groaned

Gemma rolled her eyes "What? Just asking"

Kris shook her head "Wasn't brought up to run away from anything."

There was something about her that Gemma liked, she couldn't put her finger on it. But there was also something, a deep something that she didn't know about yet. "So tell us how you were brought up then" she smiled

Jess snorted and brought her glass to her lips "What's so funny?" Opie chuckled

"My family…" Kris smiled "They're… Let's say they're _very_ family oriented. Don't take too kindly to outsiders, and you gotta prove your way if you are."

"So you know a thing or two about that then, huh?" Gemma nodded

"Boy do I. And I'm thankful for every day I learned those lessons."

"As my grandfather would say, Things can't be handed to you in this life. You work to build yourself up, and you protect whats yours."

"Well then sweetheart, you'll fit in just fine here"

"What class are you teaching?" Kenny asked, looking across the table at the two

"Fourth and fifth grade" Jess smiled "You're goin' into third though. Third grade is pretty awesome."

Kenny shrugged "I guess"

"Well if anyone gives you problems, you let me know and I'll take care of 'em"

Shockingly to everyone else's surprise, Kristina and Jessica had no problem with the dinner. That was a small gathering compared to what they were used to- Kris' family was much larger, and not much intimidated her or Jess. Around 11:00, Mary, Opie's mother turned to him "I'm going to bring them back. I'll drop them off Sunday" she said, patting her son's face.

"Follow me back?" Jax asked Gemma, holding his son.

Gemma nodded "Yeah, you need leftovers too. No food in that house, my baby is gonna starve" she said kissing Abel's forehead as Jax handed him over. Everyone said their goodbyes, and headed out.

Opie and Jax pulled up in front of his house at the same time, Gemma moments behind. "I really did have a great time, it's been a while since I was part of a group like that, a fun happy bunch. Thank you." Kristina smiled to Jax, handing him the spare helmet.

"No thank you darlin'" He said with soft eyes. Gemma pulled in behind Jax. "Bring him in? I'm gonna put some of the food next door."

"Give them the bigger tray. They need a few extra ounces on them" Gemma said, both girls didn't know if that was an endearing thing to say for her. But, nevertheless, they laughed.

"Thank you so much Gemma" Jessica said

"Really. Thank you" Kristina smiled

"Honey it was my pleasure" She replied giving Kristina a hug. "Anytime", giving the same to Jess. "Ughh. You're getting heavy" She said, lifting up Abel "C'mon baby. Time for bed" she continued into the house.

Kristina and Jessica walked toward their front door, unlocking it and hearing the scampering of Slash across the floor. "Hiiiiiiii" Kristina said in a high-pitched voice kneeling down to her dog, rubbing his ears. Jax placed the tray of leftovers in the refrigerate. Jessica sat down, wondering she'd need to cut her feet out of the shoes, and yawned as she pried them off her aching feet. "Maybe tomorrow we'll be able to sleep past 6:30." Kristina laughed.

"I gotta get going. Early tomorrow." Opie said leaning in and hugging Kristina goodbye "Lovely as always." he added walking over to the couch, leaning down, giving Jessica a kiss, missing half her mouth on purpose to whisper something. Jessica's eyes opened wide and she nodded with a smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Jax said leaning in. He held her biceps, pulling her close- just enough to leave a lump in her throat. He slowly released his grip on her arms, turning around and heading out.

"What was that about? What did he say?" Kristina asked her. Jessica shook her head and smiled.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Jessica giggled walking down the hall. "A very long and tiring day for the both of us."

* * *

The girls awoke the next morning and spent most of the day continuing to clean and unpack. They finally started to feel completely settled. They hadn't heard from either of the men all day. Nearing 4:00, they decided to take a drive back into town to browse the local stores and get a better feel for their surroundings. The summer sun was still shining as they went in and out of the bookstore and local Target to get more essentials.

"We're about to be scrapping pennies" Jessica said getting into the passenger seat, holding her cup of coffee.

"Our paycheck are retroactive, but they kick in on the 15th. So we have about three weeks. We'll be okay till then. I still have my check from the city coming in until the first week in September. We're fine" Kristina said reassuringly, turning the key back to turn on the radio as she slid the drivers seat back and put her foot on the dash. She lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, leaving her head against the headrest.

"Ever think that this whole thing seems too easy?" Jessica asked

"What thing? The job and move?" Kris replied, looking at her friend with an unsure expression as to what she meant.

"No, that's not what I mean. What do you think it is that they do? I get that it isn't all local food drives and helping the needy"

"This is a small town with a local paper" Kristina added

"Archives?"

Kristina looked through her phone "Yeah. Library closes at 9. We can at least check it out" she said turning the keys in the ignition.

The girls walked into the library, a desolate, silent place. "Excuse me, where are the archives? We're looking for old articles" Jessica asked the elderly woman behind the desk.

"I'll take you" the woman said, grabbing a large ring of what looked like a set of janitorial keys. "Follow me" she continued stepping out from behind the desk "so what is it that you're looking for?"

"Well.. We're not sure exactly. We're new to town. We were told there was a motorcycle club based out of here? We just wanted to get some more information" Kristina replied as the woman led them into a small room and closed the door.

"The Sons of Anarchy" She clarified turning on the computer monitor.

"I'm sorry?" Kristina asked, slightly unsure of what the woman said.

"That's the name of the gang" she continued "here. You've got articles and records going back twenty years, at least." The elderly woman left the room. Jessica and Kristina sat down at the monitor and began to read.

"Gang?" Kristina whispered to Jessica, scrolling through the articles. "_Charming Overrun By 'Sons'_ ? What the fuck?"

Several articles later, Jess had had enough "Let's go" she said demandingly "I mean it. I don't want to read that shit anymore"

Kristina sat back in the chair and removed her glasses. She rubbed her face and pulled back her hair. "Alright." she sighed. The girls sat quietly the entire ride home. They walked in the house and Jessica walked straight through and into the backyard. Kristina fed Slash and followed her.

"Are you going to say something?" Kris asked.

Jess chuckled sarcastically "So I'm supposed to absorb a 5 year stint in prison for arson and god knows how many arrests? Not to mention the COUNTLESS other shit?" Jessica shouted, kicking the table with her heel. "And I'm sorry, but smuggling and gun running? And Jax was released three weeks ago? C'mon Kris! REALLY?"

Kristina sighed "But we don't know.."

"But we don't know WHAT?!" her friend got louder, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Listen, Jax told me verbatim 'But if you ever hear anything, I want you to ask me. I haven't made that many friends in this town, and many people view us as criminals'. Now, it's not like I'm brushed up on the topic of motorcycle clubs. But shit happens. Furthermore, I'm going to assume that this is a '_never rat on your friends_' type of thing. You're smart enough to know that people fuck other people over! People make deals. People do shit!" Jess hit a nerve and she knew it. Kris wasn't a novice when it came to this life. "Now, do I want to go to him and tell him that I went to the library and dug up all this shit? No. We're not going anywhere quick. And it doesn't look like he is moving anytime soon either. So guess what, we can be adults and talk to them, or, we can just ignore them and potentially cause more problems that way. I'll let you make that decision."

Jessica shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What the fuck am I supposed to say? Huh? 'Hey, so Kristina and I decided to search through old archives and that led us to prison records which showed us that you were charged with arson for blowing up a truck yard? That's cool. Wanna go catch a movie?"

"Why don't we let it simmer for a little bit? You know for anyone, reacting when you're angry isn't a good idea. You don't know if he'll tell you. He also hasn't had a chance. Give it a few more days, huh? He might surprise you. Granted there's no justifiable explanation for blowing up a truck yard in my opinion, but arson. Hey, maybe he'll light your fire." Kristina laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're a dick." Jessica laughed. "Fine. But no more family dinners or any of that shit until he tells me, and same goes for you. Deal?"

"How specific are we talking with any of that other shit?" Kristina asked

"Kris, you know what I mean. Why don't we just ask why that woman from the management company was kinda taken aback by them being over the other day? That's an understandable question, right?"

"See, you're smart!"

"Bitch, I had a 3.9"

"So my 3.89 isn't as impressive?" Kristina asked kicking her friend

"Numbers are numbers baby."

"Yeah yeah." The girls sat for a few moments silently and Kristina's phone rang making them both jump. "Hello?" Kristina answered, she pulled the phone away from her ear and put it on speakerphone. Jax was mid-sentence.

".. back in town in about 20 minutes or so. You two wanna come by? It'll be dark any minute and we're gonna light up the firepit in the backyard." Jessica slapped her hand to her forehead. Kristina looked at her waiting for an answer and got a nod from her friend.

"Sounds great" Kristina said "See you soon" and hung up the phone.

"Bet I know who will be lighting that shit up" Jess muttered rolling her eyes. "Probably with a fucking blow torch."

"Jess. We had a deal. No mention of it. We'll ask them about the woman from the management company. If they open up, they open up. Make it a twenty questions drinking game. No man won't get behind that." Kris said with raised eyebrows "Right?"

Jess laughed "Right."

"Wanna get it started? I'll let them know we're back" Jax said to Opie walking across his driveway.

"You got it" Opie replied, walking through the gate to the backyard.

Jax knocked on their door. Kristina and Jess approached the door, pulling their sweatshirts off of the chair. "Ladies, ladies, ladies" he smiled as the girls closed the door behind them.

"How are you?" Kristina smiled looking up at him as they walked across the grass. Jax wrapped his arm around the back of her neck, pulling her in.

"Alls good" he said, opening the gate for them. "After you" Jax smiled. They walked into the backyard and Opie was throwing wood into the firepit.

"What's up?" He asked lighting a match.

"Nothin" Jess smiled. The girls sat down and Jax handed them beers. "We really had a great time yesterday, your family is hilarious"

"Oh they're just a fucking riot" Jax said half sarcastically.

"Mamma Teller didn't scare you enough to run away?" Opie joked

"HA!" Kristina shouted "doll, my parents raised me with an iron fist."

"Amen" Jessica included. "I've been meaning to ask you, what was up with that woman the other day that came by to sign the lease? She looked like she saw a ghost when you two walked in"

Jax and Opie took a deep sigh. "Lots of history" Opie said

"With her?"

"No. Just with the club. We're either loved or despised"

"How come though?" Kristina asked "if you don't want to answer that's okay. I'm sorry. I'm being nosy"

"Well the club started with our dads. Started out clean and just a bunch of best friends. But people fight and shit turns. Enemies are made, feuds created" Jax began "but the last ten years or so have really taken a turn on the defensive."

Kristina and Jess nodded with some understanding. "It's like having a team captain who calls all the shots regardless of his teammates wants or views" Opie added. They weren't trying to hide anything per se and that was settling to the girls. Obviously there was a lot more to be shared, but they were getting somewhere. Both knew not to press too hard though.

Kristina looked around the backyard and saw a long wooden table. "Got any plastic cups?" She asked

Jax looked confused "yeah, you need one?" He asked standing up.

"You got 12?" She smiled. Jess knew where she was going with this.

"Twelve?!" Jax asked surprised.

"Ever play flip cup?" Jessica asked

"Nope" he shook his head along with Opie.

"Ahaha this will be fun." Kristina laughed as Jax retrieved plastic cups. "Do you have enough beer?" She asked. Jax gave her a sideways 'you must be joking' look as he walked inside. "Well that answers that. We're gonna need a few more." She waved Opie on to stand up and they walked over to the table. She grabbed Jess' wrist and pulled her to one side of the table. Jax came back outside and placed the cups and beers on the table. "So.." she began "The object of the game is to fill the cups about 3/4 way to the top, you line them up in a row on each side of the table. Typically, you'd have more players, and four people is traditionally a beer pong number but we can make this work. Now-''

"Beer pong?" Opie laughed "What's that?"

Jessica and Kristina gasped "Hold the fuck up. You've _never_ played beer pong?" Jessica asked throwing her hands up.

"I'm sorry miss college grad, while you were playing beer pong I was in cuffs" Opie laughed

That would've been a perfect time to ask another question but both girls let it go. Knowing, that the truth will slowly start to seep through. "We'll play after this. Anyway… you'd line them up, each person stands behind a cup, the first two on each team go chug as fast as they can, as soon as they finish they place the cup down on the edge like this, and leaving enough room to be able to flip it" she said demonstrating as she spoke. "Now, the next person on your team can NOT start chugging until the person before them successfully flips the cup. It might take a few tries, the cup might fall to the ground, but it doesn't matter. You gotta keep going until it's flipped, once it is, the next person starts. The first team to finish, wins."

"Wins what exactly?" Jax asked

Kristina gave him a sly look "Bragging rights… and since we already have footage of physically being able to take you down, i'd assume you'd want something to be able to say that you can do better."

"Done" Jax said lining up the cups. "Only two?"

"Nah, we can line up six on each side, as soon as you flip that cup, you run to the other side of him." Kristina answered, filling each of the cups. "Ready?" Kristina looked at Jess

"Girl, we got this" Jessica laughed. "Oh! You can't pick up the cup till he flips it, put that down!" she said to Opie, he rolled his eyes.

"GO!" Kristina shouted drinking as fast as she could. Jax finished much faster than she did and aced this task. Opie was already halfway done when Kristina managed to flip the cup, but he had trouble doing so. Nevertheless, the boys won.

"I fucking LOVE this game" Jax laughed "Again?" Kristina was already refilling the cups. Jax peered over the table as she filled them for her and Jess. "Wait! Cheater! Same amount as last time!" he growled pointing at her. She squinted at him and added to each cup. They began again but once Jax finished and ran to the other side of his friend, he had already picked up the cup waiting for Opie to flip.

"MMMMM!" Jessica mumbled as she was chugging, pointing to Jax.

"You can't do that!" Kristina added "Disqualified! 1-1"

Nine rounds later, they got louder and louder shouting at everyone.

"Seven to four I think it's time to give up ladies" Opie laughed.

Kristina grabbed her cigarettes and lit one, exhaling sharply. "Mmmhmm" She laughed

"I mean, you did try" Jax said condescendingly

Pointing at him with her cigarette she smiled "I took you down, I still win"

"You said we'd get bragging rights"

"Eh…" she chuckled

"That was a one time thing. It'll _never_ happen again" He replied. She raised her eyebrows and flipped off her shoes, tossed her cigarette into the fire and walked over to the grass. She motioned with her finger for him to come to her.

"You really willing to risk that?" Opie laughed "Once, okay. Twice? I don't know"

"C'mon… _please_" Jax laughed rolling his eyes. He pulled off his rings and belt, placed his cellphone on the table.

"I'm waiting" Kristina said impatiently. He stood in front of her, facing away. She wrapped her arms around him. "No tricks, same deal yes?"

"Absolutely" he said looking up at the sky, almost as if he was praying. Jess slipped her phone out of her pocket and tried to be discrete. Kristina squeezed her arms tightly around him, wrapping her right leg around his. As she went to use her weight to pull him down, he flipped her over, pulling her arms apart, instead of landing on her face up, he landed face down, pinning her arms down. She laughed and he stayed there, looking at her.

"I still count that as a loss bro" Opie laughed. They were still in the same position, Jax laughing at Opie's comment, still staring at her. He leaned in, kissing her, and his friend always had to be the ball buster. "It's still early. Shit!" he shouted, ruining that small ten second moment. He stood up, pulling her to her feet. Opie and Jessica were sitting around the fire with fresh beers, enjoying a cigarette. Jax and Kristina followed. Kristina sat down and looked across the fire at her friend who had her head back, looking up at the sky, almost impressed and amazed, she looked up to see what her friend was so intrigued by.

"Holy shit" Kristina gasped, leaning further back. Both Opie and Jax were confused, looking at the two of them and then up at the sky, not seeing what they saw.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked

"I've.. wow." She replied

"I know." Jessica added in amazement.

"What?" he asked again

Kristina picked her head up "I've been to the west coast a dozen times. But I never looked up at night." She began. "In the City, you can't see shit. The sky doesn't look like this, you barely ever see stars. And the ones you do see, they're dull. Not bright like this. I'm.. wow"

"You know where it might be even brighter?" he said, catching her attention. "A few miles east of here. Off the highway, desert for miles."

"That sounds safe" she scoffed

"Ain't nothin' gonna happen to that pretty face of yours"

"You sure about that?"

"I promise" he smiled.

"Okay then" she smiled in agreement "Truth or dare?"

"What?" he chuckled

"Truth….or…dare?" She repeated. Opie and Jessica had already gone off into their own conversation.

"Truth"

"Why'd you have to run out the other day?" She asked, moving her chair closer to his, lighting a cigarette.

"Police Lieutenant took an ax to our club house as a way to keep us in check. Major clean up." She was stunned. Not by his response, but by the fact that she knew this was the truth. "My turn. Truth or dare?" Kristina handed him a lighter.

"Truth" she nodded

"Why were you so disturbed by the phone call from your ex the other day?" He knew the answer, but Jess didn't tell her what she told them. He wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"A four year relationship full of verbal and physical abuse." She said swallowing hard "But when I was able to move on, he wasn't. He'd come to my job, call my job, call my family, friends. It got bad. But I got out. He just knew how to make my life hell. And I never minded the hard times, or the compromises that go into a relationship. It's the wrapping of the hands around my throat and shoving me up against a wall when it's not wanted that just wasn't okay." She exhaled "My turn. Ever been to jail?"

Jax nodded "A few times. I'm not proud of it. But the club has been my family my entire life. It's all I've ever known. And I protect my own. I do what I have to for my family, and I will change what the club has become. But I'm not the boss yet."

"We all do things we're not proud of. Things that we wish we hadn't done. So tell me, why can I trust you?"

He chuckled and shook his head "Nuh uh, my turn. I'm gonna assume you've never been arrested?"

Kris bit her lip and shrugged "Never booked"

"No way" he smiled "_You?"_

"What can I say, I was a wild child. Not unfamiliar to the system though. I get it. _Now_ it's my turn, why can I trust you?" she repeated

"Because what I do for my club has no impact on my morals in the way innocent people should be treated. I don't believe in ever hitting a woman, and you can ask anyone. Look at my record" he laughed "That's not me. Most especially not to people I love"

"Good answer" she nodded.

* * *

The girls were invited to join Jax and Opie at the clubhouse the next morning, something they were both apprehensive, yet excited about. Mary was dropping off Opie's children, and everyone usually met there on Sundays to spend time together. They pulled in with the guys and there were a handful of new people outside to meet.

"Chapel in five" Tig said to the guys. Jax and Opie nodded.

"You go to Sunday mass?" Kristina asked. Both Opie and Jax laughed.

"No. It just means we have a meeting" Jax laughed again directing them to the office where Gemma sat.

"Good morning girls, fresh coffee" she said pointing "help yourselves"

"Thank you" they both replied

"We'll be back" Jax said leaving with Opie, leaving the girls with Gemma in the office.

"So Jax tells me you two were made privy to some details.." She began, as she continued her work. Both of the girls didn't know how to reply or what the right answer was. But then again, lying wouldn't have made it better. Gemma looked at them above the top her glasses. So instead, they just nodded taking a seat. "It's okay. I'm not as intimidating as I might look. As long as you girls know that sharing information with anyone comes with ramifications. Women will hang around here and try to get with anyone. People want to know things, and once you're seen associating with us, there's no going back"

"We understand" Jess replied

"Good. Maybe when the boys get back they'll give you a tour of the clubhouse" Gemma said. A car had pulled up and the engine cut off. She got up and looked through the window. "Shit" she spat in a tone that led the girls to believe she did not want to see this person. "Stay here" Gemma said walking out of the office. The girls heard distant arguing but looked out the window. Gemma was clearly yelling at this blonde woman who didn't have much on, she got back into her car and pulled away. Gemma walked back in and closed the door. "Dumb bitch"

Kris and Jess sat there, and did not know what to say. "Everything okay?" Jessica asked

"Just another club whore who doesn't quite get the message. She's gonna get a foot in the ass. Thats what I was talking about before. Pay her no mind. She's vindictive"

Opie walked into the office with a confused look "What was Ima doing here?"

"Porn star needs to get her shit together and not come back" Gemma replied looking at Opie suspiciously.

"Unreal. Anyway, Jax wants to give you guys a tour of the clubhouse" he said pointing to the handsome biker standing across the parking lot.

The girls stood up and smiled at Gemma before they left, briskly walking across the parking lot. Opie sat down in a chair across from Gemma. "You need to get your shit in order Ope, and I'm not joking."

"You never joke mom."

"Opie. You like that girl?" she asked pointing towards the clubhouse. He nodded in response. "Then that bitch, she needs to stay the hell away. Because she came here to see you. I managed to get outside before she came into the office."

"But that shit was nothing, Gem."

"It doesn't matter. She's trouble. She wants to be an old lady, and quite frankly, she doesn't care whose old lady she is. And she'll poison anything you want" said putting her glasses on the desk.

"But any contact will just be a waste of time. You know that." he replied, frustrated.

"I know where you're coming from. But I'm not going to be running interference."

"She ain't the only one you gotta worry about, you know that."

"Well that's because the two of you can't fucking keep it in your pants for once. And these bitches will be pining for any attention." Opie rolled his eyes like a teen who didn't get his way. "Opie."

"What am I supposed to do? What do you want Jax to do? C'mon Gem." he barked standing up walking towards the door.

"Get your shit together and figure out what you want. That's what" she snapped as he slammed the door behind him. He walked across the parking lot and entered the club house. Jax was outside and the girls were inside playing darts with Tig and Jessica was kicking ass.

"This cocaine run Jax.."

"What do you want me to do Ope?" he asked

"I don't know. It's just... does he even know that we know about JT?"

"Not that I know of."

Opie sighed "We just gotta get through it." Juice pulled in, looking rattled. "Where you been? Been trying to reach you since yesterday"

"Bitches" he said trying to laugh it off, walking inside the club house.

"What crawled up his ass?" Jax asked

"I don't know. But it can't be good."

"Your turn princess" Tig said to Kristina. She stood up and Jessica handed her the darts, she too had unprecedented accuracy. "Damn" Tig laughed "How'd you two get so good?"

"Spending many-a-nights at bars in college" Jessica laughed from the couch.

"I bet you'd be some shot" he added

"Oh no no no. NO" Jax said standing up grabbing the darts from both Tig and Kristina.

"C'mon, I mean, we could at least see?" he pleaded grabbing his handgun from his waist-belt.

"No" Jax repeated

"Pleaseeee" Kristina whined pulling his arm. Jax sighed deeply. "Yesss!" She cheered. "So who's gonna be the one to teach me then?"

"I'll-" Tig piped up before he was interrupted.

"Nice try." Jax laughed, "Not a chance in hell. C'mon" he said walking towards the door. Opie, Jessica and Tig followed the two. He taped posters up against the wall on the other side of the clubhouse. He stepped back and waved Kristina on to come to where he was. He pulled the gun from his waist and stood behind her. She felt a shiver run down her spine. "Alright" he said handing her the gun. Jax wrapped his arms around her, grabbed her hands and placed them properly on the handle and trigger, holding her posture. "You're going to-"

"Wait. Is it gonna backfire?" Kristina asked nervously

Jax laughed "No doll, it's not gonna backfire. Now you're going to hold it steady like this, and put your sight on exactly where it is that you want to hit." he said "You got your shot?"

"Yep" she said confidently.

"Now pull" Kristina hesitated but he pushed her finger for her. The gun made an explosive popping noise and she jumped, shoving her hard into his chest. "You okay?" he laughed

"Yes" she smiled "wow! That's a dangerous power" she said shocked and took a deep breath.

"Now you do it" he replied stepping back…. far, far back.

Kristina repositioned herself and took a deep breath. She locked her sight on the exact spot she wanted to hit and pulled the trigger. "Wonderful, and she can shoot you right between the fucking eyes too" Tig said throwing his hands up. She felt an odd sense of excitement and power flowing through her. Jax started walking towards her and she pulled the trigger again, and again, and again, until the gun clicked when she pulled.

"Woah! Woah!" Jax shouted removing the gun from her hands.

"Oh! That was incredible!" She cheered "I wanna go again!"

"No fucking way" he protested, almost reprimanding her. Her face fell.

"Why not?" she pouted

"Because, practice makes perfect. And I don't want that getting any better."

"So you can't hit those same spots?" She asked, striking the testosterone nerve.

Tig shouted with laughter as Jax reloaded his gun quickly. Using one hand, he shot an impressive round, so impressive she had to bite her tongue. Jax looked back at her, she looked towards the ground, and then the sky with a smile on her face. "That's what I thought" he said. "Do you want to take that ride out to the desert tonight?" he asked quietly. Kristina scrunched her mouth to one side, he poked her ribs. She nodded and smiled. "Still got a few hours though before dark. You wanna grab dinner with Ope and the kids?"

"We can cook" She replied. "I just gotta go to the store and pick up a few things." she continued, looking at her phone "It's 3:00 now. I can have dinner ready by 6:30 or so?"

"I can go with you. Can't have you buying groceries for all of us" he smiled

"We'll have to take my car. I'm not being responsible for carrying groceries on the back of a bike. That's an accident waiting to happen" She laughed. "Jess, we're gonna head to the store to grab some stuff and go back to the house to cook dinner. Do the kids like pasta and chicken and meatballs? Stuff like that?" she directed to Opie

He laughed "What kid doesn't."

Kristina smiled "Alright. Um…how are we getting everything back?"

"I'll have the truck here" Opie said "I'll toss the bike in the back and head over"

"Perfect" Kristina replied, walking towards Jax's bike with him. Still debating on whether or not that ride out to the desert is a great idea.

Jax and Kristina got back to the house before Opie. They walked to her car and she took out her keys, opening the drivers side door. Jax put out his hand.

"What?" She asked

"I'll drive"

"I can drive.." she laughed

"I've seen you drive. And I want to at least get a meal in before I die" he said

She climbed in and closed the door, sticking her tongue out at him. He made the sign of the cross and got into the passenger seat. "You know the town better than me, where to?"

"Just go by where you almost killed me last week, that'll be fine" he said holding onto the door handle.

"I haven't even pulled out of the driveway…" she said looking at his hand.

"I just want to brace myself for impact'' he laughed.

They pulled into a spot in town in front of the local market. They walked inside and Kristina racked her brain, running through what she needed. Jax grabbed a cart and followed her down the isles leaning on the handle. She began tossing boxes of pasta into the cart, when two gentlemen turned the corner, looking quite intimidating. Jax immediately straightened up.

"New girl?" Alvarez asked menacingly. Kristina didn't know what to do. He was staring at her quite intently.

"Alvarez" Jax said acknowledging his presence.

"We're still waiting for the missing piece of the puzzle"

"It's being handled" Jax replied sternly. Kristina slowly began to continue walking down the isle, feeling overwhelmingly out of place.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face" Rafi added pointing to Kristina as she turned the corner. Jax shot him a look full of venom. The men continued past Jax and he hurried with the cart to catch up to her in the next isle. She gave him a half smile, tossing what she had packed in her arms. She turned her back and continued walking, clearly hearing what that man said. Jax felt her tension, she wouldn't make eye contact with him. She finished packing up the cart and headed for checkout. He handed the cashier money and she quickly grabbed all the bags, walking for the exit-the anxiety made her feel like she was suffocating and needed air.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jax said running up to her, grabbing the bags from her hands as she continued walking. "STOP" he said snapping her back to reality. She froze. He could tell in her face she was about to cry or scream but he couldn't tell which. "Come on.." he soothly said, leading her to the car. She popped the trunk and he took the keys from her hands and got into the drivers seat without negotiation. She quietly got into the car and rolled down the window.

"Let's go" she said in a whisper, lighting a cigarette.

"No" he said in strong disagreement. "Look at me" she hesitated for a moment, and looked in his direction without turning her head. "Look at me" he repeated, placing his hand under her chin and turning it towards him.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, again whispering. She was afraid if she spoke in a normal voice, she'd start screaming. He wasn't sure if she had heard Rafi, and didn't want to mention it if she didn't. So he looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Really? Was I supposed to miss that mild threat?" she asked, her sass and spunk in full swing.

"He's an asshole. Don't listen to him. He wouldn't try shit. Believe me." he said staring at her intently.

"Ha! _Believe you_? I go out to the fucking supermarket and someone who doesn't even _know_ me threatens my life?! For what Jax?"

"Kris" he said sighing, pushing his hair back

"Don't Kris me! How am I supposed to be okay with this?! I know you a week, we go to the grocery store and _this_ happens? Listen, I want to believe you. God, do I want to believe you. And I know you can't tell me everything, I don't expect you to. But, I need to know was that a fluke or some stupid scare tactic towards you? What was it?" He needed her to believe him. He grabbed her arms.

"Listen to me. It's shit I can't completely get into. Let's just say he is missing part of something that he was supposed to get. And he's upset about it. But it's being handled. Nothing will happen to you, do you understand me?" he said with a dead stare. Her eyes welled up for a moment and she took a deep breath.

"Yes" she said with sincerity, nodding, inhaling as much nicotine she could put into herself. He started the car up and headed back towards the house. They carried the groceries in and headed to the kitchen. "Hi guys" Kristina called out

"You have so many art supplies! Oh my God!" Kenny shouted from the living room. Kristina felt her stomach churn at the thought of everything messed up. But Opie interrupted her train of thought before she could even get a word out.

"It's being handled, relax" He said knowing full well the anxiety he avoided. "Jess is supervising"

"Need help?" Jax asked her

"No no. You guys go" She waved him off, emptying the bags. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you okay?" he asked

She nodded "Yes. I promise. Now go! Shoo!"

"Going! Going!" He laughed putting his arms in the air as surrender. Jessica was drawing with the kids as Opie watched on. Jax motioned for him to head outside. They both stepped out, closing the door behind them. "Alvarez was at the store"

"Shit. What happened?"

"Asked for his missing piece of the puzzle and made it clear I probably wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face. And she heard"

Opie took a deep breath. "She okay?"

"Yeah. Took it better than I thought, she's just in shock"

"But what the fuck did you say?" Jessica whispered

"He promised me nothing would happen and that they say shit like that to just get a rise. I believed him after I tried to put up a fight" she replied

Jessica sighed "Opie told me that people will say shit too. But a lot is talk."

"Exactly. Just shocking, you know?"

After dinner, Kristina quickly changed knowing how cool it would be in the desert once the sun was down. "You ready darlin'?" Jax asked. Kristina smiled. This was either going to be a fantastic night, or a game changer.

Just 15 minutes on the highway headed east and she could feel the sudden drop in temperature. They rode for a good 30 minutes before Jax pulled off from the highway onto a dirt road, in probably the most desolate place she's ever been in her entire life. Even driving cross country, Jessica and Kristina never stopped in a place that seemed like something out of a horror movie. They were city girls their whole lives, noise is what soothed them. It was silence, total utter silence that was eerie and unsettling. She didn't even look up at the sky during the drive. Even though she had been on the back of his bike several times already, she'd never forget that afternoon over three years ago. Her cousin had only been going about forty miles per hour when he turned the corner. She leaned too far over instead of keeping herself centered, sending herself straight onto the side of the road. Took her weeks to recover from the bruises and injuries. While nothing was critical, since she wore a helmet, she was still apprehensive ever getting back on a motorcycle again. But with Jax, it wasn't like that. She didn't feel the anxiety that she thought she would riding again. Instead she was still understandably processing that afternoon and whether or not she truly understood what she was getting herself into.

When Jax cut the engine, she felt her nerves stir in her gut. They both climbed off and he grabbed an old small blanket from the back of the bike. He dropped the blanket next to the tires, and sat down, leaning against the warm engine. "No place better" he said putting his hand out inviting her to sit.

Kristina laughed and sat next to him, but then slid down and laid flat looking straight up, resting her head on his thigh. "Wow" she said quietly. "But there might be one place better though." Jax laughed thinking she was making some sort of lewd comment. "No I'm serious"

"And where's that?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Alaska. The northern lights- green, blue, red, purple. Just everything. But it's too cold there. I don't think I'd last. This will do though." She sighed. They sat quietly for what felt like forever, but it was only about ten minutes. Jax shuffled in his pocket for something but still sat quietly. She heard crinkling of paper and then the dense smell of weed. She smoked in college but hadn't since. She always felt too paranoid when she did. But she ignored what he was doing, he was a big boy.

"Watcha thinking about?" He asked lighting a freshly rolled joint. She could smell the familiar sweet scent of it.

"I dunno" she said sweetly. "Just.. everything" she smiled, still gazing up. "Makes you realize how small you are in comparison to it all. You know? How your problems are just a blip in time, that everything goes on, whether you want it to or not." Jax laughed holding the joint in front of her. She hesitated, but took it from him and looked at it. "What the hell" She said optimistically and took a hit. She felt her entire body tingle in seconds and then exhaled it. She closed her eyes, handing it back to him and took a deep breath. Instead of paranoia and anxiety, she felt complete relaxation.

"You're awfully quiet" he said inquisitively. "You sure you're okay?"

She looked up at him "yeah. This is just the first time I've enjoyed the peacefulness of it all" she began and then took a deep breath "Jax?"

"Yeah doll" he smiled grabbing her cigarette box and lighting one for her, then taking one of his own.

"Tell me something I don't know" she said softly, pulling on the nicotine.

"Hmmm.." He thought "I hate mushrooms" they both laughed.

"I'm serious" she giggled.

"I had a brother. He died when I was young. He had a heart condition."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry" she said not expecting that answer.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." he replied. "Your turn"

"I'm terrified of the future" she said, almost as if it was what he was expecting.

"Why?"

"Because my life changed so quickly. In a matter of four years. I went from being a concert obsessed college kid, to an abused girlfriend, inspirational teacher, activist, and then picked up and moved here. And now this… Not that it's a bad thing. Because meeting you, I've done things I swore I'd never do again, in a matter of days."

"Like?"

"Getting on the back of a bike for one, I fell off of my cousins bike and got really hurt a few years back, smoking pot- always made me paranoid except for today. Opening up to someone, which I haven't done in _years_. Just.. a lot of things."

"What about Jess?"

"Jess is practically my sister. While I have dozens of cousins, I'm an only child. Haven't seen my dad in a while, and my mom… well… She was just never all there, you know? But I'm still close with the rest of my family. Besides them, I remained closed off. And you all are the first group of people I've felt comfortable around in a long time. I just, I dunno. It just seems too perfect. Nothing comes free without a price. I'm just trying to figure out what that price is."

"What do you mean?"

"I came here, all head strong, the person I am to use as a defense mechanism. Naturally, got into a fight with someone my very first moment in Charming, and it turns out that the handsome gentleman that I told to fuck off and who called me a bitch is my neighbor and has me with his head on his lap and managed to get me to reevaluate everything. Make me question what it is that I became. Not in terms of my job or anything, just that I might actually be able to trust someone again. You know? It just seems to feel right, and honestly, that scares the shit out of me"

Jax sat there a moment, letting it all sink in. "I don't want to scare you" he replied

"No! No you're not scaring me, Jax. It's not you, I'm scaring myself. You make me think that I might actually have a shot with someone who not only laughs at my OCD and I quote 'thinks it's cute'- which stop lying, because it isn't, it's crazy I know it is." She chuckled "but you, to my knowledge, have been honest with me in a way that I haven't had someone be honest with me before. You introduce me to your friends and let me in. You didn't keep me at your side and make me feel like I should only speak minimally and not be too friendly with everyone. You let me do my thing and let your friends and family embrace me." Kristina sat up, putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. "And I don't want you to think that I'm some needy bitch. Cause I'm not. I actually enjoy spending time alone. I know what you do, you can't be having someone crawling up your ass nagging you about who and what and where and why. I just ask that you don't avoid awkward conversations from time to time, because if I feel like I'm distanced, I'll ask; and I always want you to be upfront about what you want- not drag me along. Because I don't think I could handle being strung along and then kicked to the curb."

"That's not gonna happen, babe" He had never called her that. She'd heard darlin', doll, but not babe. She felt her stomach turn with nerves. "Can you handle what it is that I do? I'm not asking you to understand it, but accept it. Accept that I'm a dad, that what happened earlier today, could potentially happen again. That I will never let anything happen to you and you'll always be happy being with me as long as you trust me and accept what I tell you as fact. That we may fight sometimes about things I may have to do, that you might be worried about me. But that I will always make sure I come back alive."

Kristina nodded "I can. Can you promise that what you do won't interfere in what it is that I do?"

"No. Because being associated with me will raise questions. People will talk and some won't like it. People will question your motives. But you need to ignore them. And you need to understand that I will make sure that you don't become involved with it to compromise your career."

"I can get on that" She smiled. Jax smirked and leaned in, kissing her as he pushed her to the ground, pinning her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls had been in town for about five weeks now and sleeping with Charming's enemies. Both girls had been spending an unprecedented amount of time with the guys, each and every day whether it was a comforting hug needed at two am after a run or first thing in the morning. They'd attend dinners, fundraisers, even birthday parties. The men were honest with the girls, but left out one major detail. Both Jax and Opie were still struggling desperately with the knowledge of Clay being the one to kill Jax's father, and that secret- that raw, gut-wrenching, pitiful secret, was the root of the deeply hidden plan to eventually move SAMCRO out of the gun trade and back to what JT and Piney had always envisioned. In order to do that, Clay would have to be gone, completely. Nevertheless, that wasn't something they were willing to share with them, at least not yet.

The school year was beginning. Jessica and Kristina were filled nerves, as it always happened every year. They were frantic. They had already started at the college, but for some reason, teaching adults wasn't as much pressure as they first thought- not as nerve-wracking. The first day back was anything than what they had imagined. They had a visitor that had changed the way the girls were viewed at that school, and by the family forever. That morning, the girls were up at 5:15, anxious to start their day. They arrived at the school around 7:00 and were excited to meet their new students. Jessica had talked to Opie around 6:30 who was struggling with a disgruntled Kenny who did not want to go to school. Opie tried to reassure him that Jessica was there but that no one really knew the relationship between Jessica and Kenny's dad. Jax sent Kristina a text that read "good luck today babe! Go get em!" She smiled as she exited her classroom with Jess to go meet their new students. All the teachers meet their classes in the playground the first day to help alleviate confusion as to what class the students need to go to. They watched their class line fill up and noticed how small the other classes were.

"They must've really given us every kid no teacher could handle" Jessica laughed whispering to Kristina.

Parents were dropping their kids off, and they saw Opie pull up letting Kenny out of the truck. The boy wasn't happy about going back to school. They watched as he joined the line of his new third grade class, a sour look on his face until he saw his best friend, Tommy. His teacher, a veteran in the system was clearly even more unhappy about her two new students, rolling her eyes as they were laughing and playing around. The kids were excited, many screaming, jumping and hollering as their teachers filed inside to bring their classes to their new rooms. Jess and Kristina didn't play that game. The principal signaled for them to go in. Kristina nodded to her and put up her finger to signal that they needed a minute.

"We will go to your new classroom when you are ready!"

"Now, we have a rule, you respect our time, we respect yours. Any moments wasted to get you quiet, we will time it. At recess, you will give us back all the time you wasted while the other kids play" Kristina said, now having full attention of the class. Jessica began to lead the students inside and Kristina monitored the back of the line.

All of their students took their seats, and they laid down the law. "You will not hear us yell, shout or scream. You respect us and we will respect you." The students had never had teachers rationalize things before to them. These were the thirty-one most notorious kids that were passed from class to class each year to avoid dealing with behavior. Due to the size of the class, the principal had designated one of the biggest rooms she had available next to mostly fourth and third graders. The students chatted while they did beginning of the year activities and Kristina and Jess got to know each one a little bit. They knew that it was the first day and the behavior was always good for the most part every year on the first day. Except for one class.

The classroom across the hall, Ms Matthews class was screaming. They were so loud in fact, that it began to give their students the impression that they could get that loud.

"Excuse you!" Kristina piped up "I don't think so!" Their students quieted down and they were surprised, the kids didn't have any problems yet and it was already 1015.

And then it began. Andres started crying about how he wanted the crayon that Ashley had and he wouldn't give it to her.

"When Ashley's done, Andres. Then you can use it" Jessica said from across the room. He continued to cry, but giving him what he wanted instantaneously wasn't what they were about. He'd learn, whether it was the hard way, or the hardest way.

"I fucking hate when she does this!" he screamed, now wailing. And there it was, it would have to be the hardest way. He grabbed the tray of crayons and threw it across the table, folded his hands and continued to cry. Now all 30 other kids froze, waiting to see how their teachers would react.

"Are you done now?" Kristina asked, keeping perfectly calm.

"NO! I fucking hate her!" He said snapping his pencil.

"That's too bad" Jessica replied. "Well, when you're done, you can pick up the crayons."

"NO!" He shouted getting up and sitting in the back of the room.

"Okay well when you're done with being angry, you'll pick them up" Jessica added.

"No I won't!" He yelled back, folding his arms.

Jessica smiled "okay Andres. If you say so" the rest of the class continued to color and then played a getting to know you game. As they were about to leave for lunch at 10:45, Andres was still sitting in the back of the room. "You ready now?"

"NO!"

"That's too bad" she said. Kristina brought the class to lunch while Jessica sat there monitoring him. "It's too bad you're gonna miss recess too. But as soon as you pick up the crayons, you can go"

It took another thirty minutes, but the boy stood up and walked over to the scattered crayons and began putting them back in the tray. Took an hour but he did it. "Now, the next time you decide to toss crayons in our room, you'll be cleaning them up after school. Am I clear?" Kristina asked.

"Yes" he said apologetically.

"We're here to help you. But only you can decide whether this is the best year you have, or the worst year. We do not tolerate this." Jessica added. "Now go to lunch. Your behavior was unacceptable and I hope you don't do it again"

"I won't" he sighed walking out of the room.

"We win" Kristina laughed taking out her bag. "Well, at least until he does it again. Kids come back from recess at 12:15, wanna go grab coffee?"

"Yes ma'am" Jess added walking out of the room with her.

When they returned with the kids at 12:15, Ms Matthews class was already back in the classroom causing a ruckus. She was shouting for them to sit down. "Can someone say retirement?" Jessica scoffed to Kristina walking into their classroom. "Alright guys, since we played the getting to know you game earlier, now it's your turn to ask us questions. Anything you want to know" she said sitting next to her friend in the front of the room. The first girl, Emily's hand went up.

"Go ahead" Kristina smiled pointing to her

"Do you two have boyfriends?" She asked. Kristina and Jessica laughed.

"Yes we do" Jess smiled

"What are their names?" Eddy called out. Kristina pointed to her hand reminding him to raise his. He raised his hand and then asked again.

"My boyfriends name is Jackson, but everyone calls him Jax, and Ms Vazquez's boyfriends name is Harry but everyone calls him Opie."

"Can we meet them?" Another girl asked

Jess bit her lip and shrugged "Maybe someday"

They heard a loud bang from across the hall and the teacher started screaming. Jessica and Kristina opened their classroom door and peered out to make sure everything was okay. That class was a mess! They saw kids throwing papers, and saw their little guy Kenny involved in it too. Ms Matthews door was open so they could see the whole thing. "Get in YOUR SEATS!" She shouted as the kids continued to take advantage of the screaming teacher.

"Should I ask if everything is okay?" Kristina whispered to Jess

"Yeah, I'll watch them" She said as her friend went across the hall. Kristina stood in the doorway and saw the teacher march over to a student in the back of the room.

"What is wrong with you?!" She yelled. "How selfish can you POSSIBLY be?!" she continued, she turned to see Kristina in the doorway.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. She heard heels coming down the hallway and saw the principal walking at a quick pace.

"Okay?! Ms DiPalo. Can you believe how out of control and misbehaved these kids are?!" She called to her, expecting her colleague to back her up and lay in on the guilt. "That table thinks that they can make the rules up and you _better_ believe you will _all_ be having your parents called today."

Kristina stayed silent and didn't know what to say "Well that's disappointing. If you need to send any students to me, they're more than welcome across the hall." The principal was now standing behind her.

"Really? Thank you SO much. You can start with these two!" she said grabbing two boys, one of whom was Kenny and walking towards the door. "This is Tommy, AND THIS ONE… he thinks because of who his father is that he doesn't need to listen. Let me tell you something sweetheart, I don't care WHO your dad is, you will do as I say. Your mother must not have raised you right." Obviously, and clearly this woman needs to retire. Kenny's face fell as his teacher pulled him out of the room. "Dr. Rodriguez, these boys are absolutely OUT of control. If I could send more out I would, but they're the fire-starters" She said bringing them into the hallway.

"What happened?" the principal asked.

"Wouldn't stop talking and then began to walk around the room. I told them to sit and then they thought tossing crumbled papers was a good idea. I can NOT put up with this nonsense." she said pulling the boys into the room across the hall. "I'm calling both of your mothers. They need to teach you how to act, because OBVIOUSLY they haven't done so." Now she had gone way too far.

"Can I speak to you a moment?" Kristina asked her as the teacher grunted in disgust. Jessica stepped into the hallway with her, the principal also waiting for this to explode. "I'm not gonna tell you how to do your job, you've been doing this probably longer than I've been alive, and I respect that. But just a suggestion, maybe you should get to know your students before you speak like that."

The woman arched an eyebrow "Excuse me?!" she hissed, loud enough for both classes to hear.

"Let's finish this after school. I'll take both boys outside and dismiss them at two pm. You and I need to have a little chat" Jessica said as the teacher went back into her room and slammed the door.

"Do you need me to be there?" The principal asked.

"We'll be fine. Any kids from that class that need to come over here, please send them. We'll be more than happy to do third grade lessons with them." Jessica said following Kristina back into the room. She could feel her blood boiling. A student from across the hall brought the boys backpacks over for them. Jessica and Kristina got all of the kids packed up and headed outside to meet their parents. Jessica had Kenny by the hand, making sure he didn't run off, and keeping him calm.

"This is _unbelievable_!" they heard a woman shout a few yards away. "I guess the rumors are true. He _better_ be out of your class TOMORROW" she was shouting at Ms. Matthews with Dr. Rodriguez standing there as well. Understandably, this must be Tommy's mom. Ms Matthews pointed towards Kristina and Jessica, showing the woman where her son was. "I'm Ms. O'Neill" the woman said, introducing herself to the two teachers. "I'm sorry, I'm just completely put off right now." she added

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Ms DiPalo, this is Ms Vazquez. Tommy came to our class and did very well for the later part of the day. He's welcome anytime" she smiled.

"Thank you. Hopefully you teach fourth grade next year. Because this is just ridiculous" She grunted looking back at Ms Matthews. "You know you two get together and stir things up. You gotta be careful." She said directing her comment at both Kenny and Tommy. Obviously, they were best friends. "Enjoy your day ladies" she took her son's hand and walked away. They were saying goodbye to their students and could see Opie walking across the grass with Jax. They walked over to Ms. Matthews but Kenny wasn't there. The teacher merely pointed to Kristina and Jess, but didn't say a word as several of her students were still being picked up.

"Hey babe" Jax smiled "How was your first day?"

"Good." Kristina smirked "These are my students Angie, John and Adrian."

"Is this your boyfriend?!" Angie popped with energy, poor little nugget had enough energy to share for thirty people, could probably use a seatbelt in the classroom just to keep her from getting up and running.

"Yes" Kristina smiled.

"He's handsome" The girl giggled "Bye Ms. DiPalo and Ms. Vazquez!" The kids said running towards their parents.

"Bye guys!" They shouted back, waving.

"Someone needs to start explaining shit and NOW" Opie practically roared, losing his patience very quickly.

"Let's go inside" Jess said walking towards the door. Ms. Matthews wasn't far behind. They went into their classroom and were packing up their bags. "The whole class was was fooling around, and the teacher wanted both Kenny and Tommy to come over here to get them out."

"Are you _serious_?!" Opie hollered at his son

"IT wasn't MY FAULT" Kenny yelled back

"Don't you DARE" He growled, glaring at him "The first day Kenny? You gotta be fucking kidding me." Opie sighed sitting down. They heard the door across the hall open and Kristina knew this was the perfect opportunity to speak to this teacher and put her in her place, respectfully of course.

"You three stay here" Jessica said "I mean it" All three knew she meant business and weren't about to fuck with that, but left the door open, just to give them a little taste of what was about to happen.

Kristina knocked on the classroom door "Can we chat a moment?" she asked the angry woman who was collecting papers from the desks.

"Look, I don't know who you two think you are, and you think that you can handle that class that you have, just wait. These kids get away with whatever they want, and the principal doesn't do a damn thing about it. The school's rating is affected if they suspend too many kids"

"I couldn't care any less what you think" Kristina replied, not shouting, but loud enough for the guys to hear across the hall. "Do you have any idea what you did?"

"Honey, I've been doing this a long time. You need to learn your place'' Ms. Matthews replied, not knowing the Principal was right down the hall and could hear every word.

"Oh, my place is right here in this school. You singled out those boys the second they got on your line this morning. I saw you roll your eyes when you saw them. I heard you shouting their names all day, and they weren't the only ones misbehaving. If the class' behavior is too much, then I'd be happy to give you some pointers to help work it out. Those boys aren't '_bad_' or '_selfish_' they're eight! And I don't care what student does what. I had a student today scream, cry and toss a tray of crayons because he didn't get his way. And guess what? Did you hear yelling? No. He sat there for an hour until he decided he was done with his tantrum and cleaned up the mess. This isn't my first year and I've worked with students who make this class look like a prep school. How can you expect any student to respect you if you can't respect them? Those boys were fine in our room, know why? Because they weren't the ones that started the nonsense. I saw it happen, it was the two girls in the front. You saw it too, but you singled them out. You name called and screamed. You really need to reevaluate what it is that you do, and how it affects others" Kristina ranted

"Sweetie, you need to mind your business. I don't need your pointers. You don't know what you're talking about" The teacher said turning off the lights and forcing the girls out of the room, locking up.

"It looks like you do though. You don't even realize what you said and how disgusting and ignorant it was."

"I'm sorry?" The woman laughed. She was getting real sick of this and it was about to get ugly if Kristina didn't shut up.

"Did you say 'If I was your mother, you'd be getting some serious discipline.' as well as 'I'm calling both of your mothers. They need to teach you how to act, because obviously they haven't done so.' ?"

"And?"

"If you knew anything about your students and were halfway decent of a person, you'd have known that Kenny's mom died a few years back. She was killed." Kristina snapped, now her full on bitch self was pouring through. Jessica standing there trying her hardest to control herself. The principal had already come into the hallway. Surprised that there was still no shouting but didn't want it to get to that.

Now, even for the most depraved human being, they'd at least apologize for not knowing that last fact. She, did not. "That's what happens when you marry a criminal" She retorted "It's not my job to know everything."

"What?!" Kristina panted, now clearly pissed and tried not to scream, although she raised her voice. Jessica got in front of her and really laid it on, as if it hadn't been already done so.

"Let me tell you something, you don't like us, and we clearly don't like you. You know shit. And I will be putting in a formal complaint to the superintendent. You should really consider whether or not you should leave this profession. If we made you look bad on the first day, imagine how much of a shitty person you're going to look like over the next ten months. If your students' parents are already complaining, you probably won't have a job much longer anyway. And if I wasn't at work, this conversation would've ended a long time ago, just so we're clear. You better hope I don't hear you talking to those kids like that again. Enjoy your afternoon Ms Matthews." she spat walking back into her classroom, Kristina following her. The guys were still sitting there, half impressed and half shocked. Looks like they proved themselves worthy after all.

Friday morning came, and the girls couldn't be happier the weekend was about to begin in just a few hours. Jessica's phone rang at the crack of dawn while she was curling her hair.

"Hello?" she said putting the phone on speaker

"Hi babe" Opie said, she could tell he sounded relaxed- as if Kenny wasn't giving him a hard time this morning.

"What's up? How's my favorite third grader?"

"He's good. He says he hears you two are the most awesome teachers in the whole school. But he's really excited he had a sub yesterday. And I'm good too, just incase you wanted to know"

"Oh haha. Yeah, my complaint went through to the superintendent. Principal rushed it. Matthews is on suspended leave until disciplinary action is taken. His new teacher will be here today, . He's really great, we all met him yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, yeah? How great is he?" Opie asked sarcastically

Jessica couldn't deal with the half jealousy, but played into it "Well, he's fresh out of grad school. He's definitely a looker"

"Oh really"

"Oh yes, those scrawny arms and dorky look really just fucking send me into overdrive" she grunted

Opie laughed "Is that right?"

"Baby, you have no idea. I thought about him when I was all alone last night, all night long" she groaned.

"Was it that good?"

"I don't think I've orgasmed like that… shit. Ever. It just… I actually went temporarily blind. My whole body went limp when I was just shouting his name. I couldn't help it. Oh my GOD, just the thought of it. Ugh!"

Hearing Jess from her room, Kris nearly threw up in her mouth "What the FUCK are you doing?!" she asked opening her door, seeing her curling her hair.

"I'm just telling Opie how fucking phenomenal Mr Williams is and just the thought of him sends me into overdrive." she moaned again "God, baby, I mean, you really might have competition."

"You couldn't move for four hours Monday night after I was done with that ass. Don't even." he replied

Jessica gasped and Kristina scrunched her face "You two are disgusting" she said closing Jessica's door "Let's go! I want more coffee!"

Opie laughed "I'll make sure you regret that comment. Don't worry"

"I got myself all flustered just talking about it" she laughed shaking the curls with her fingers and turning off the curling iron.

"Well you're all mine this weekend. The kids are going to grandma's house. You know everyone knows about what you said to Kenny's teacher. They were impressed. Jax and I are gonna be busy today but you wanna come by the clubhouse after work? Everyone's getting together. And Piney specifically wants to hug you" he laughed

"Yes of course." she replied "How we getting back?"

"Jax and I will drive. Don't worry" he said "Let me get these guys off to school. I'll see you later babe."

"Bye" she said ending the phone call. "Kris!"

"What?!"

"We're going to the clubhouse after work."

"LETS GO!"

"Jesus Christ!" Jess shouted "I'm coming!"

Holding open the front door, she rolled her eyes "Uh huh. Well apparently that's what you said Monday too"

"Don't you even go there, the two of you are worse. Him and I have had to turn up the tv just to keep from narrating a play by play" she said climbing into the car

"Again, you two are disgusting."

The girls flew out of the school at 2:00 to rush home, take a quick shower, feed the pup and change. Jax wasn't home, so they assumed he was already at the clubhouse. When they arrived, they were greeted with smiles and hugs, Gemma had pulled in right behind them.

"Hey there badasses" Gemma smiled hugging Kristina and then Jess "I heard you two really laid it down"

"It had to be done" Jessica replied as they were guided into the clubhouse.

Ima walked out of the back room, tits spilling out of her top. By now, the girls knew who she was. She was always around and gave the girls a spiteful smirk. "Looks like your boys aren't here" she said adjusting her top. Both girls just stared at her, it was Friday, they'd had a long three days and all they wanted to do was hang out with friends.

"What are you doing here?" Gemma asked

"Well, two very eager men just love to keep me around." she said smiling

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kristina asked

Sucking her teeth, she gave Kris a once over, looking her up and down "Honey, why don't you ask your man why I'm here. Or you. Because both seem to love this" she said pointing to herself. Kristina took a step forward, although she didn't want a fight, she had no problem laying this blonde bimbo out flat. "What are you gonna do?" Kristina lunged forward and both Jessica and Gemma stepped in front of her.

"You have _no_ fucking clue who I am." Kris growled over Jess's shoulder

Ima scoffed "Oh, so who are you?"

"_Really?! _Bitch, my father is-" before Kris could finish her sentence, she was interrupted.

"Kris!" Jess shouted, snapping her friend back into reality "No! Let it go."

Gemma got in Ima's face."Get the fuck out" she spat

"Hey, I was just following your son's lead. Why don't you ask him why I'm here" she said shouting over Gemma's shoulder in Kristina's direction

"Yo, I'm about to _fucking_ lose it and some bitch is gonna die. Get her the fuck out of here!" Kristina yelled with her fingers on her temples and eyes closed. Tig took her arm and pulled her away.

"Get out" he said pointing to the door as he pulled Kristina towards the bar "Now" Jessica and Gemma stared her down as she skipped out of the clubhouse.

"She better be fucking kidding" Jessica whispered. "Opie isn't that stupid, at least I don't think so. And if he is, I'll chop his dick off. But she can't handle that shit after Eric, Jax knows it too." she continued as quietly as possible as she and Gemma walked outside.

"I know baby. She's a stupid whore." She said sighing "This is why mothers should drown baby girls" she hissed pulling out her phone. She put the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer. "Where are you? Well Ima just left and Jessica and Kristina are here. She pretty much told Kristina that you're fucking her in more or less words and that Opie is too." Gemma began, Jessica could hear screaming on the other end. "And honey, your girl was ten seconds from grabbing the thirty-eight from Tig's belt and blowing her face off.….Well you better do something, because Tig's trying to get her to calm down. Yeah I'll talk to her, but you need to also. Alright, I'll see you then." she said hanging up. "They'll be here soon"

"She might kill him"

Gemma smiled and nodded "I'd believe it. Did she say 'yo'?"

Jess laughed loudly, tossing her head back "My girl sure did. The Brooklyn in her shines through from time to time."

"I love it"

When they returned, Kristina, Jessica and Gemma were sitting outside, smoking a cigarette. They had spent the last 30 minutes trying to convince Kristina that Ima was trying to rile her up. When she saw him pull up, she ran inside. They approached the women who were waiting for an explanation.

"Hows she doing?" Jax asked. They all shook their heads. "Shit" he sighed walking through the door.

"Jax" Tig said as if he needed to fill him in

"I know" he said sighing "Where is she?"

"Dorm room. Tried to get her to calm down. This is why I don't date Italians. I had to give her a joint, I thought she was gonna stab me at one point" he laughed

Jax smiled knowing at least his friend is trying to make him laugh "Thanks"

He knocked on the door waiting for a response "Yeah?" Kristina called out

"Can I come in?" Jax asked

"No" She replied, lighting the obnoxiously large joint Tig had rolled for her. Jax opened the door and saw her laying on the bed, blowing smoke into the air. He sat down next to her and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"No" she said again

"Babe" he said sweetly "Look at me" she glared in his direction, her eyes still always got to him, even if they were angry eyes. "I swear to you, nothing happened. She's a whore. I promise you, she won't ever come here again."

Kristina rolled her eyes and took another pull on the joint and passed it to him. "Whatever" she groaned. He pulled on this unusually large joint, Tig obviously had to been terrified for him to roll this, he thought to himself.

"Look at me" he said

"Jax…" she sighed

"No. Look at me" he said sternly "I fucking told you that people will say shit to you to get back at me or the club. I told you that! I told you to believe me and take what I say as truth, you fucking promised you'd do that" the tears fell from her eyes

"Why would she say that though?" Kris asked

"Baby…" he said grabbing her face "She's a fucking whore. Because she has nothing better to do with her life. Because she can't get what she wants! You REALLY think I'd be with you if I wanted that toxic bitch?" Kristina closed her eyes and sniffled

"I guess…"

"Don't guess Kristina. C'mon."

She shook her head and sighed again "Just.. Fine. I don't wanna hear about her or see her again."

"I promise you won't. Promise."

* * *

When Halloween had arrived, the guys were busier than ever. The girls were rocking it at work and while they were dealing with fights and unexpected meltdowns, that came with the territory. It was a Friday morning and many kids were already hyped up on candy. Why the parents allowed this, was just beside them. Around 11:30 they were coming back from a meeting and getting ready to head out and grab coffee, it was a half day and the kids were being dismissed at 12:15 after lunch. They heard shouting and the principal had run out of her office.

"I need your help" she said desperately to both girls. "Tyler and Jimmy from ms Monroe's class are in a brawl in the cafeteria" Tyler and Jimmy were in the other fifth grade class. It was clear they belonged with them but they had so many kids already, they couldn't pack that room any tighter. These were boys that although they were in fifth grade, they were towering over most of the teachers. They weren't fighting like kids do, it was as if two grown men had lost their cool. The girls ran down the hall with the principal and heard the lunch monitors shouting for them to stop. This was a full on street fight. Kristina was ripping off her shoes and earrings tossing them aside and grabbed Tyler off of Jimmy and restrained him while he continued to scream. The principal pulled her phone out and dialed 911. Jessica picked up Jimmy and although he seemed to be calmer, he didn't care that Tyler was on the ground struggling to get out of Kristina's grip who was a solid sixty pounds lighter than the boy.

"When you calm down I'll let you go!" She shouted. Jimmy wasn't done and went to continue when Jessica pinned him down.

"Relax!" She yelled "I have NO problem laying here ALL day! YOU HEAR ME?!" Fifteen minutes passed and the cops had arrived. The lunch monitors were escorting all of the students out of the cafeteria to grab their belongings and dismiss them. They had run into the cafeteria and saw two small teachers restraining very angry boys. They had pulled the boys off of the teachers and helped them up.

"Looks like you did our job for us" one of the officers laughed, the girls had recognized them- they had been snooping around the clubhouse from time to time.

Kristina and Jessica sighed "Ah, well, it comes with the job"

"You two should go get checked out just to make sure everything okay" Roosevelt said seeing the cut on Kristina's arm. He also knew that if he didn't insist, and Jax knew he allowed her not to get checked out, he'd have to deal with him.

"I'm fine" Kristina replied brushing herself off

"No, you two should go" the principal said, looking at Jessica who was out of breath holding her head "Please"

"Alright, let us just go grab our things" Kristina signed "You need us to fill out a report?" she asked

"I'll take care of the paperwork. Don't worry about it" Dr Rodriguez replied as the girls walked out of the cafeteria. Jessica was gripping her head the whole time. Jimmy gave her a run for her money. As they were leaving and walking towards the cop car to escort them, Kristina stopped and held onto the side of the cruiser.

"Shit" she said, trying to hold herself up

"You okay?" the officer asked grabbing her arm. Jessica was already sitting in the car, completely woozy and unbalanced.

"I'm fine" she replied trying to gather herself.

"You don't look fine" he said, helping her into the car.

"Do you want us to call them?" Roosevelt asked from the passenger seat

"I don't want them to worry" Jessica whispered "I just need tylenol. I'll be fine"

"We're almost there. We'll get you right in" the other officer replied pulling into the parking lot. The men helped the girls inside and walked them straight past triage into the ER.

"Hi honey, can you tell me what happened?" The nurse asked Jessica who was sitting in a chair with the officer next to her.

"Two kids were fighting at school." she said holding her head up with her hand, "We had to restrain them. He tried to fight me and flung his head back, hitting mine. I'm fine, I just need some tylenol."

"Well, it's good you can remember what happened, did you black out at all?" the nurse continued, taking her pulse

"No, no. We held them for about twenty minutes until the cops showed up"

"Alright. I'm gonna give you some pain killers. You don't seem to have a concussion. When was your last period?"

"Umm.. the beginning of the month. The 10th."

"Okay" the nurse said handing her a cup. "Bring this back to me." she added, pointing to the bathroom.

Jess looked at the cup, completely repulsed by the idea "Really?" she groaned

"Everyones gotta do it" she said. Jessica sighed. She came back as quick as she could and was handed water and tylenol-codine. "This will help. You do have a nasty cut though on your shoulder."

"I do?" she laughed

"Yes darling. We'll get you cleaned up and just monitor you for a little bit. You have anyone we can call for you?"

"Umm…" she hesitated "I don't want them to worry. I'll call them in a few. Where's Kristina?"

"She's over on the bed. She'll be okay, I'm going to go over to her right now. I'll be back in a bit." the nurse said "Just hang tight. Let that medicine kick in" she smiled

"I'm counting on it" she sighed putting her head back

The nurse then walked over to Kristina who was laying on the bed. "I'm fine" she whined to Roosevelt seeing the nurse walk up

"Hi sweetie, I'm Donna. Can you tell me what you remember?" she asked her, taking her pulse

"Two kids were brawling, Jessica and I restrained them."

"Did you hit your head or anything?"

"No, I felt fine until I was walking to the car" she said

"Can I call Jax?" Roosevelt asked

"No, I'll call him in a bit"

"Give us a few" Donna said to the officer. He stepped aside as Kristina pulled off her shirt for the nurse to clean her arm up.

"Alright, well I'm gonna give you some medicine for the pain. When was your last period?"

"It was a Friday and we had a trip…so…the second"

"Alrighty." she replied handing her a cup, pointing to the bathroom. Kristina moved slowly to the bathroom and saw her friend being escorted to the bed next to hers.

"You okay?" she asked Jess

"Fucking fantastic" Jessica smiled, clearly having felt the effects of the medicine.

"Gotta get me some of that" she laughed walking towards the bathroom. She could see Roosevelt on the phone and she rolled her eyes, as he looked over at her and continued his conversation. "_Wonderful_" she mumbled to herself, closing the bathroom door behind her.

When the men showed up, Roosevelt was waiting for them outside, knowing that although he told them the girls were fine, they'd still show up panicked.

"They're fine. They took those kids down. They were just brought here as a precaution. They didn't want to come but I wasn't having it"

Opie laughed "Stubborn bitches"

"Well, I figured you'd be up my ass if I didn't make them come" he said escorting the men into the ER.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked

Jax shook his head "Boyfriend, why?"

"Okay, you're her boyfriend?" she asked pointing to Kristina, as if she needed to tell him something

"Yes" he nodded

Stepping aside and leading Jax with her, she held her chart close to her chest "She listed you as her emergency contact and said we can share her information with you." Jax watched Kristina just smiling to herself, completely relaxed from her dose.

"Is everything okay?"

"She's okay. Does she have a primary doctor?"

"Why? I thought she's fine"

"She is. I don't wanna be the one to let the cat out of the bag, but she signed off saying we can release her information… she's pregnant. My calculations, about five or so weeks."

Jax's stomach dropped. He didn't know what to say, but he had to say something "She know?"

The nurse shook her head "Not yet. Gonna monitor her for a little while, then we'll talk to her and take her over to get an ultrasound in about an hour to make sure everything is okay. You can go talk to her, I'll be back in a few minutes."

He watched the nurse walk over to Jess who was talking with Opie. He had this unrelenting panic set in, and he wanted to get outside as fast as he could. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Kristina and smiled "Hey, how you feelin'?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

She nodded "I've been better. Medicine is working though. My car is still at the school."

Jax leaned over and grabbed her keys from the chair "I'll go pick it up. Ope'll bring me over. You can sit tight for a bit?"

She smiled and leaned her head back "Doesn't look like I'm running out of here anytime soon. I'll be good VP"

"Alright baby. I'll be back" he nodded, walking away and motioning for Opie to follow him. "Jess good?"

Opie chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck "Pretty sure, might be more than good." he smiled

Jax sighed and shook his head "Looks like we both aren't responsible then."

"Oh shit" he grinned "Yeah?"

"I dunno" he said, dismissing Opie's happiness, "You wanna run me over to go get her car? Don't wanna leave it in that lot any longer than it's gotta be."

Opie furrowed his brow and shrugged "Yeah, I guess. You a'ight?"

"I'll be fine. I'll drop her car off at TM and then head back." he said, exiting the ER and waiting for Opie to follow behind.

Opie returned to the hospital, and waited for Jax with the girls. The nurse had already spoken to Kristina, who had put two and two together as to why Jax had taken off. Seeing her break down, he lost his cool and stepped outside to call Gemma.

"Hey baby what's up?" Gemma asked

"You see Jax?"

"Yeah, he pulled in with Kris' car about twenty minutes ago. Why?"

"He didn't talk to you?"

"Ope, what the-"

"Girls had to take down two lunatics at the school. Came to the hospital to get checked out, they're fine. Nurse told Jax that Kris is pregnant and I think he's buggin' out. Asked me to bring him to pick up her car. Just got back to the hospital and he didn't answer when I tried to call. She's goin' in for an ultrasound soon. She's still crying in there, she figured out why he left."

Gemma hesitated, that was _not_ what she was expecting "I'll find him." She growled, hanging up the phone.

Opie wasn't satisfied with the answer he got from Gemma. Standing outside of the ER, he decided to call Chibs.

"Hello?" Chibs answered

"You see Jax?" Opie asked

"Ay, he's right here"

"Where are you?" All of the patience was gone from his voice

"Clubhouse, somethin the matter?"

"Put him on the phone!"

"Jackie boy... It's for you!" He said handing the phone to Jax

"Yeah?!" Jax yelled into the phone, Opie could tell he was already half-way drunk.

"What the fuck? I've been trying to reach you and you've been drinking?"

"Man.." Jax slurred

"Listen asshole. Your girlfriend is in the fucking hospital about to get an ultrasound. It's up to you whether you want to be there or not."

"I don't need this shit" he said hanging up the phone. Gemma stormed into the clubhouse to see her son sitting there sucking down straight vodka like his life depended on it, alternating between a joint and cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked pulling the glass away from him.

Jax gave her a resentful look, grabbing the bottle instead. "I don't need a lecture from you too". Tig, Happy and Chibs looked on with confusion.

"What's the problem?" Happy asked

"The problem is that his girlfriend is in the hospital and _pregnant_ and he doesn't feel like he needs to be there" she said folding her arms. All three men looked at him in shock. That wasn't like him. "Opie's there with them now. And I'm leaving now since my own son doesn't feel like it's important"

"Byeeee!" Jax smirked and waved, taking another swig as Gemma stormed out.

"What's that about brotha?" Chibs asked

"Jax, I.. I thought you really liked her" Tig said shocked

"That's the fucking problem. Everything goes to shit man. Look at Abel, he doesn't have a mom. Regardless of what happens, whether the club changes or not. He's raised in this life. That kid is better off without me." He said lighting up.

"Well, I'm gonna head over then. She needs to know someone cares about her" Chibs replied disappointedly, walking out. Happy and Tig followed him as Jax continued to drink.

Gemma, Tig, Chibs and Happy pulled in at the same time. They walked in to the front desk to find the girls.

"Only family is allowed in" the receptionist said

"We _are_ family" Gemma snapped. The receptionist knew she wasn't going to win this battle and led the four back into Labor and Delivery. Opie was standing in the hallway, pacing back and forth. "Hi baby" Gemma smiled, with the men right behind her.

"We're waiting for the doctor to come back. Kristina is right in there." he pointed "I can't keep jumping back between two different rooms" he sighed, looking as if he was given hell for the last half hour, Gemma walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I know bro, that's why we're here" Tig said

"Where's Jax?"

"Wasted. Said the kid would be better off without him" Happy replied, shaking his head

Opie sighed pulling at his beard in frustration. "Shit"

"I know. It's bad." Tig added

"Jess is fine. But Kristina man…"

"That's why I told Jax a long time ago I don't date Italians" he laughed

"She's a mess. I keep telling her that he had to do a last minute thing for Clay. But she ain't buying that shit" Opie said at a loss for words

"Well, until Daddy gets his head on straight and sobers up, we're here." Happy said comfortingly. "I'll go see how she's doing" he said walking into her room with Chibs

"I'm staying out of there. She almost stabbed me once" Tig chuckled, always trying to make light of a situation, walking into Jess' room with Opie.

"Hey Kris, how ya doin?" Happy said sitting on the edge of her bed. Her face was puffy and red, eyes bloodshot, she began to sob again.

"Jesus Hap, I just got her to stop crying"

"What did I do?!"

"It's okay, you didn't do anything. I'm glad you're all here" Kristina replied

"So? What's the news Shrimp?" Chibs asked her.

"Well, they're gonna do an ultrasound in a few minutes. But it's official" she said, no joy in her voice. It was understandable, Opie tried to comfort her, but no one could, because the man who was supposed to be there wasn't. There was a knock at the door, an older woman stepped inside pushing an ultrasound machine.

"Come in!" Gemma replied

"Oh! Hello" the woman smiled "Are you all family?"

"Yes. They are" Kristina said

"That's wonderful" she smiled genuinely "They can be here for this?"

"Please, I want them to be" she said pulling up the hospital gown.

"You sure?" Happy asked hesitantly

"Please, I'm not naked. And it's nothing you haven't seen before" Kristina joked, finally able to crack a smile since she'd been there. The ultrasound tech squirted gel on her belly and placed the probe on the gel. Kristina looked at the screen which to her showed nothing. The woman clicked several times.

"You see that there?" she asked her pointing to flashes on the screen

Kristina nodded "Mhmm"

"Those are the heartbeats" Gemma, Happy and Chibs' jaws dropped

"How come I can't hear it?" Kristina asked. She didn't realize what the woman said.

"Well you'll probably hear it in a few more weeks, but you can see them now." she said clicking a few more times. Still, Kristina didn't pick up on the plural. "You're about at six weeks." She added.

Tig knocked on the door and walked in. "Jess is four weeks in." He said walking over to Kristina. "So killer, what we looking at?" he asked looking at the screen.

"Six weeks." Kristina replied. Everyone was really careful not to congratulate her over and over, because she just needed to have people there with her, not to cause a huge celebration. That would be saved for after Jax got the beating of a lifetime. The woman printed out several screen shots.

"Is there a way to get a few copies of those?" Gemma asked looking at them, her eyes tearing up.

"Ay" Chibs piped up

"Of course" the woman said handing them each a set. "And you're a smoker right?"

Kris nodded "Yeah, about half a pack a day"

"Alright, well quitting cold turkey right now is a huge shock to the system. And _especially_ with twins. Gradually decrease over the next month or two"

She chuckled "Orders _to_ smoke? My kinda directions"

"Any other questions?"

"No" she smiled "Thank you"

"Congratulations. I'll be seeing you soon'' she said walking out of the room.

Kristina stared at the ultrasound pictures. "I'll be right back" Chibs said walking out. He saw Opie in the hallway talking to the doctor. "It's twins" he said handing him the ultrasound photo.

"What?" he asked surprised

"Kristina didn't really realize it yet though. The woman kept saying heartbeats but it didn't click" he replied. Opie picked up his phone and tried to call Jax again, who still didn't answer.

"He needs to have his head put through a fucking wall" Opie grunted

"You're telling me"

"Why don't you and I visit someone who needs to really have his ass handed to him"

"I'm right there with you" Chibs said going to say goodbye to the girls. Gemma stepped out of the room while Kristina got dressed.

"I'm gonna beat his ass. She doesn't want to see him right now. She needs to cool down tonight." She spat.

"Why don't you take the girls home and get them settled. We're gonna go give him a rude awakening" Tig replied walking out with Happy, Opie and Chibs.

Back at the clubhouse, Jax was passed out on the couch. The men walked in and Opie pulled him up by the back of his shirt, forcing him to sit up.

"Shit" Jax grunted grabbing his head "What time is it?" he asked sitting back. Opie handed him a glass of water and advil. "Thanks bro, for the hangover?" he smiled

"Nope" Opie said waiting for Jax to swallow the advil and put down the glass.

Opie gave him a strong, swift backhand to the face. He figured a punch would probably just really injure him further and didn't want to make his best friend bleed, just shake him up a bit. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jax shouted

"That's what it's for. You wanna know what _fucking_ time it is?" Opie asked grabbing Jax by the collar, he shoved him back violently "It's almost seven. I was just at the hospital with _your_ girlfriend as were all of us." Jax rolled his eyes and brushed his hair back.

"Listen-" He began

"No asshole, you listen." Chibs interrupted inches from his face "_We_ watched Kristina sob because _you_ weren't there. When we walked in, her face was swollen red with tears. _We_ watched as she was emotionless telling us that she's pregnant. _We_ held her hand and watched as _your kids'_ heartbeats flashed on the screen and found out she's six weeks along. It was Opie who was there when she found out she was pregnant and _lied_ to her about not being able to find you, you selfish piece of shit." he said stepping back, feeling the fury run through his veins. He grabbed the ultrasound picture from his pocket throwing at his face "THAT is what YOU missed, seeing your kids for the first time." he spat "Now, if ANYONE deserves a drink, I think it's us." He said walking to the bar, grabbing the Jameson.

Jax heard what he said, and it stung. They could all see that. He looked at the picture and lost it, began to sob uncontrollably.

"Jax, I wish I could tell you that I'm sorry, or even congratulations. But I cant. She doesn't want to see you. You took this moment away from her." Tig said calmly, sitting next to him. Clay and Bobby had walked into the clubhouse, obviously getting the call from Gemma.

"Woah, what the fuck happened here?" Clay asked seeing Jax sob like he was a five year old.

"You already know" Tig replied

"I do. But..shit. Gemma is with the girls, Jax. But boy… I spoke to her. Shit."

Jax finally spoke through his sobs "It's twins?" The men nodded. Jax stood up, patting his pockets for his keys.

Clay stepped in front of him "Sit down"

"I gotta go-" he began nervously

"No. You're not sober yet. She doesn't want to see you"

"So take me there!"

"Jax. Gemma even said she needs time to calm down." Tig said making him sit.

"Congratulations daddy, I heard" Bobby said giving Opie a hug

"Thanks" Opie smiled

"Congratulations man. I'm sorry"

"Thanks, but you don't need to apologize to me"

"I know" he sighed picking up his phone. He called Kristina who ignored the call, it went to voicemail after a few rings. Around nine, he had Opie follow him back to the house. Gemma was still sitting with Jess and Kristina, trying to convince Kris she should answer one of the many phone calls. When they heard the bikes, Kris rolled her eyes and stood up, walking back towards her bedroom, leaving the two on the couch.

Opie walked in followed by Jax. Before he could speak, Gemma put up her hand "Save it"

"Where is she?"

Jess shook her head "Not talking to you. That's where she is. She doesn't wanna see you."

"Don't care" he said, turning around and walking down the hall. He went to open her door but it was locked "Kris, open the door" She ignored his plead and continued cleaning up, "Kris. Open the door." he repeated

"Not happening!" she called out "Go away"

"I'll give you ten seconds or I'm breaking it down" he warned "Ten-"

"And I'm still not talking to you. Break whatever you want!"

"Eight, seven-"

"Jax" Opie sighed from the other end of the hallway "Leave it"

"Five. Four. Kristina open the _fucking_ door"

"Fuck off!"

Opie stomped over to him and got between him and the door "Let her chill out right now."

Brushing his hair back aggressively, he quickly walked towards the living room and shoved open the front door with fury "That went well" Jess scoffed "Asshole"

"Doesn't handle this kinda shit too well, sweetheart" Gemma sighed "He wasn't expecting it"

Chuckling, Jess shook her head "Neither were we, but you didn't see him taking off" she said, pointing to Opie

"They'll both come around. He knows he fucked up." Opie added "Lost it before."

"Good. And she doesn't let shit go that easily. So he's gonna have to work for it."

"I gotta go make sure he doesn't eat his gun. You'll be okay?"

Jess nodded as Kris walked down the hallway on her phone "Sei settimane. Chiamerò domani. Joey, non lo so. Sono incinta e ti ho chiamato primo."

Opie furrowed his brow and cocked his head sideways "The fuck-"

Jess chuckled "You didn't know? It's not as good as her Spanish, but her Italian isn't bad."

"Sounds like some mafia shit" he joked, kissing her goodbye

Jess shook her head "You don't know the half of it"

The next morning, Jess left early with Opie to hang out with his kids at Mary's. Hearing a knock at the door around ten, she opened it to find a very tired Jax standing on the opposite side. "You need to leave me alone right now" she sighed

"I need to talk. _Please_"

She arched an eyebrow and chuckled "I wanted to talk yesterday before you cut out on me." She slammed the door on his face and locked it behind her. "Piece of shit" she growled, walking back over to the couch. Jax clenched his fist and walked back across the grass, climbed onto his bike and sped away. Hearing the roar of the motorcycle, she unleashed an ocean of tears as her dog licked her face, trying to cheer her up "What am I gonna do buddy, huh? Maybe get myself together and go shopping?" Slash continued to lick away, making her chuckle "You're right. Shopping cures it all." She managed to get herself together and get dressed. Heading to the mall helped until she walked past a baby store where she never felt the need to walk in before today. Hearing her phone ring, she sighed and pulled it from her bag. Noticing it was her aunt, it made her roll her eyes even more- clearly her cousin couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Hi Zia" she answered "At the mall, how are you?… I-" she walked out of the store knowing she would potentially cause a scene with this phone call "I was going to call you. I found out last night. _Yes I know who the father is"_ she huffed "Three months. Well I guess we slipped up six weeks ago, what do you want me to say? It's twins." her aunt's tone had change making her smile "He's… He's excited. Nervous. But you'd like him. No, he's not, he's Irish. Yes, very handsome, do you need a picture?" she chuckled "He's a mechanic." she replied apprehensively "No he does very well actually. I promise you'd love him. Well Zio doesn't like anybody. No just you and Joey know, and thirty seconds after I hang up with you, everyone else will." her aunt's sharp tongue had her laughing as she left the mall, walking towards her car "Just… do me a favor? Can you call my dad and let him know? I don't think I could muster up that strength. No I know, but I couldn't handle that right now. Alright, I love you too, let me go, I'm about to start driving…. Yes I'll send you a picture, creep. Ciao." She leaned over and grabbed her cigarettes, lighting one and scrolling through her phone. She sent her aunt her most recent picture she had of her and Jax from last week, and pulled out of the parking spot. Sending that over gave her this gut wrenching pain that she had to hear him out. Without warning, she pulled into TM's parking lot, Gemma smiling wide seeing her pull up.

"He's inside" she said, kissing Kristina's cheek

Putting her hand on her hip she raised her eyebrows "How'd you know I'm not here to see your beautiful face?"

"Nice try."

"I do what I can" Kris chuckled, letting herself into the clubhouse. Jax was sitting at the bar with Happy, drinking a beer "A little early, don't ya think?" she asked. Jax looked surprised to see her standing there, "You wanna talk VP? Now's your chance."

He stood up and led her into the chapel, closing the doors behind them. She sat in Clay's chair, letting her feet dangle as she swiveled "I spoke to Opie this morning. He told me what they said to you last night."

Jax sat in his usual spot, lighting a cigarette and grabbed her hand "I'm so sorry. I was nervous, I.."

"You were nervous? I was in a hospital room by myself, Jax. Your best friend was there when they told me I was pregnant. He's the one that hugged me. Chibs, Tig, Happy and your mom were in the room when I found out that _we_ were having twins." She pulled the sonogram picture from her bag and put it on the table "They saw this first." she said pointing to the picture, but she couldn't cry. She was all cried out.

He swallowed the lump in his throat "I know" he said kissing her hand

"What now, Jax? Are you gonna pull this shit months from now? You gonna get too nervous when I'm in labor and disappear on me? What if I have complications Jax? You gonna run away then? This is not only a big responsibility, but twins Jax. Twins. That means I'll probably be on bed rest the last six weeks or so, that means they'll most likely be born before 36 weeks and have to stay in the hospital for at least a few days. Are you gonna leave me then? Drown yourself in vodka?" she asked.

Putting his cigarette in the ashtray, he pulled her chair towards him "I love you" he whispered, kissing her hand again

"I.." she sighed, pulling back. "Jax… I'm having a hard time believing you."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Make it up to me?" she laughed "You didn't miss my dance recital."

"What do you want me to do?! I fucking contemplated eating my gun last night after I sobered up. The entire day, my chest burning and stomach churning at the thought of what I did. How many missed calls and texts do you have, huh? Sixty? One hundred?"

She sat there leaning her arm against the door, propping her head up. "I just don't know if I can tell you that it's fine. Because it isn't"

"I know it isn't. I don't expect you to forgive me right away. Just let me show you that I know I fucked up and I'll never do it again. Please!" he said, grabbing her face. Kristina sighed, looking at him. "Please. I fucked up. I did. But you, and _them_" he said pointing to the picture "you are all the most important thing in my life right now. Please let me make this right. Whatever you need. No, whatever you _want_."

Kristina took a deep breath "You can start by getting me home so I can eat."

Jax smiled kissing her. "Yes ma'am" he said "I'm all yours for the rest of the day"


	7. Chapter 7

Gemma would use any chance she could to celebrate something. Jessica's birthday was the Saturday, the twenty-sixth of November and Kristina's was December first. She planned for everyone to get together that Saturday at TM. Kristina's phone had been flooded with missed phone calls from an unknown number, but she ignored it. She knew who it was and knew answering it would only lead her down a dark, disturbing path. That Friday morning she awoke to more missed calls but tried with all her might to ignore it. That was the first morning she had woken up feeling like shit. Jessica, still a bright, bubbly, glowing mommy to be had felt nothing.

"Morning" Jessica smiled, drinking her decaf coffee.

Kris groaned, leaning up against the counter "Yeah"

"What's wrong?"

"Feel like hell" she said. "And I can't do shit about it. Fucking puked twice."

"Come on. Tomorrow we're getting together with everyone. And today you get to go hear the babies heartbeats!"

"I've never been hungry and feeling disgusted at the same time before. This isn't cool" she whined "and all I want is coffee. So bad" she sighed, sitting next to her friend. Her phone began to ring again and Jessica looked at it.

"Please don't tell me…" she said angrily

"I haven't answered"

"Haven't? How long has this been going on for?"

"A few a day for the last week or so"

"Kristina!" Jessica shouted

"What do you want me to do? There's nothing to be done. You know that! He doesn't know where I am exactly. It's irrelevant." she replied "Let's go. We're gonna tell the kids today, right?"

"They're gonna be so excited" Jess smiled grabbing her bags.

That afternoon, Opie had come to pick up Kenny from school with Jax. Jessica left with Opie and Jax drove Kristina's car to her appointment.

"See, I'm on time" Jax smiled climbing into the car

"Oh yes, this is the second appointment you've been on time for." Kristina smirked "Go you! You still haven't been there for an ultrasound"

"C'mon. I haven't proven myself yet?" he asked desperately

"Not yet." she said, plugging her phone into the charger

"You're killing me. It's been like.. four weeks since, c'mon." he sighed, stopping at a red light.

"We'll see. You're almost there" she smiled "We told the kids today" she said, changing the subject

"And?"

"My 'about to beat the shit out of anyone at anytime' Jordy instantaneously changed. The second something dropped, he was scrambling to pick it up. One of the kids was having his usual 'but that's my pencil' meltdown and Jordy stood up and told him to shut his mouth and be respectful" she laughed

"Future biker?"

"Please, he'd take down half of you just with his bare hands. He'd be Prez before you will" she laughed

"Ouch baby" Jax laughed getting onto the freeway. Kristina's phone rang and the caller ID read 'blocked.' Jax looked at it, and then back up at her. "You gonna get it?"

"Nope" she replied quickly

"Why n- Kris, is that…? Kristina"

"What?" she said as the voicemail kicked in

"Kristina" he said sternly

She rolled her eyes "I don't know. I haven't answered it."

"So this has been going on?"

"Yeah" she sighed "I'm not gonna answer"

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Because, he doesn't know where I am. I'm just gonna ignore it"

"Next time that rings, I'm answering it." he said angrily

They pulled into the hospital and checked in. She walked through to the examination room and sat down waiting for the doctor. She hopped on the scale, just to torture herself.

"Seven fucking pounds" she said rolling her eyes

"Tits and ass though" Jax laughed

"In a few more weeks you won't be gloating over that" she sighed "It'll be, 'why you getting' so fat?"

"Never."

The doctor knocked on the door and walked in. "Hi there" he smiled "How you feeling?" he asked putting on his stethoscope

"Good. Today was the first morning I really felt like hell. But other than that, can't really complain."

"That's good though. If you have any real discomfort though, headaches, anything like that, you can take tylenol. Not advil, tylenol." Kristina nodded. "Well everything sounds good. How's…" her name slipped his mind

"Jessica's good" she smiled "Still all perky and smiley. No sickness for her"

"Well about thirty percent of mommies don't get it. She might be one of the lucky ones" he said pressing on her stomach

"Lucky bitch" she laughed. The ultrasound technician came in, the same woman she saw some weeks ago.

"Well, if you have any questions, just give me a call. We'll see you in about three weeks, we should be able to tell the sex of the babies by then" he said "You'll be able to hear the heartbeats today, and we're just going to check to see how they're developing"

"In what sense?" Kristina asked

"Well, sometimes both babies share one placenta, sometimes they don't."

"I'm assuming we want them to be separate?" Jax asked

"Well, there's no harm if they do. You can absolutely have healthy babies if they share one. It just has a greater chance that they'll be closer in weight if they don't share one, that's all. And identical twins usually share a placenta."

"Can you tell today if they're identical?" he asked. Kristina and the ultrasound technician tried to hide their laughter. "What?"

Kris laid back on the bed and pulled her shirt up "You're adorable. So naively adorable."

"I can't be one hundred percent sure just from an ultrasound. I can speculate, I can tell you what I've seen and what's most common. But I can't give you a definitive answer. Today, I'll be about fifty percent sure, in three weeks when you come back, I'll be about seventy percent sure. But again, nothing is certain until they're born. Some mommies want to do a DNA test, but that's up to you."

"It's invasive though, right?"

He sighed "That's my apprehension. Especially so early in, and with multiples, I'm not comfortable with the idea. I've done it, and each time it was successful. I'm just always weary."

"It's really not that big of a deal." Kristina said shaking her head "I could wait" The ultrasound technician moved the probe along her stomach. Jax stared at the screen. "you okay?" she asked, he looked somewhat confused

"What am I looking at?" he asked. Everyone laughed. "Really, I have no idea what I'm supposed to be seeing."

"Okay, you see that circle?" the woman asked him. He nodded. "That's one membrane, and this one, that's another. It looks like there's only one placenta. It's that little dot right there."

"It keeps moving"

"Come here" the woman said laughing, pointing to her side of the bed, taking a screen shot. "This…" she said putting an arrow on the screen "That's baby A, and this…" she said placing another arrow "That's baby B" Jax leaned against the wall, still staring at the screen as the woman continued, turning on the sound.

"Wait, wait wait!" Kristina said pointing to her bag, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Get my phone I wanna record that!" she called to Jax, who was clearly out of it. "Jax!"

"I'll get it" the woman said quietly "This happens all the time" she laughed looking at Jax who was not hearing anyone or anything at the moment. She handed Kristina her bag and she pulled out her phone recording the screen and sound of the heartbeats.

"And that.. that's your daddy about to pass out." she laughed moving the phone to Jax.

"You okay?" the doctor asked, patting Jax's shoulder, snapping him back to reality

"Huh?" he asked

"You okay?"

"Uhh.." Jax smiled shaking his head "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine" The woman gave him a few print outs of the ultrasound and he sat in the chair.

"Let me know if you have any questions" the doctor said as he left the room with the technician.

"Thank You" Kristina called out, wiping the gel off of her stomach.

The next morning, she had two more missed calls when she awoke. She deleted them and went to the shower to get ready for their day, knowing that Gemma had sent four messages the night before asking to hear the babies heartbeats. She replied telling her she wanted to show her in person, and Gemma's response was that she'd pick her up to head over to TM.

"Hey Kris!" Jessica called out

"Yeah?"

"Gemma's here." she replied as Gemma opened her bedroom door.

"Grandmama wants to see" she laughed holding out her hand. Kristina turned off the curling iron and went to grab her phone.

"You wanna see the ultrasound picture or the video of your son losing all the color in his face first?" she laughed

"Video please" Kristina swiped through her phone and played it for Gemma. She could hear the heartbeats and saw Jax leaning against the wall staring at the monitor, speechless. "Oh my god" she said wiping her eyes "That really got to him, huh?" Kristina nodded "You forgive him yet?"

"I think so" she said taking her phone back from Gemma. "I think I'll tell him that today. It's been almost a month. I think he's suffered. I could go longer, but I don't need him losing his mind." she smiled

"Let's go then. Everyones waiting for you two" she said heading out of the room

"Gem! This is for you" she said handing her a copy of the sonogram. "We find out the sex of the twins on the sixteenth. I want you to be there"

"Honey, thank you for the offer. But you know regardless of what you wanted I'm gonna be in that room" she joked

"Oh I know" Kristina laughed

Arriving at the clubhouse, the expecting mommies were showered with birthday gifts and were left to watch everyone enjoying their drinks while they sipped on water. Sitting at the bar, she was texting her cousins when her phone started to ring again. She closed her eyes and sighed, ignoring the call and went back to texting.

"You a'ight?" Happy asked. She nodded, continuing to look at the screen. Happy looked over at Jax and pointed to Kris subtly, making a phone gesture with his hands. "You don't seem okay"

"I'm okay, Hap. Promise." she half-smiled

He raised his eyebrows "Seemed spooked to me"

She looked up and Jax snatched her phone from her hands "C'mon!" she whined

"_Again_?" he asked "I don't like this"

She sighed and held her hand out "There's nothing anyone can do. I don't wanna change my number, too much hassle. It's easier to ignore it."

"And _I'm_ telling you, there is something someone can do. Juicey!" he shouted, grabbing Juice's attention from across the room.

"What's up?" he asked

"Trace this shit, will ya? I wanna know where the calls are coming from."

"Jax, most of them are blocked" she whined "You can't trace that"

The men chuckled menacingly "Good one" Juice smiled "Give me a few minutes."

She grabbed her waterbottle and rolled her eyes "You all are ridiculous. He's three thousand miles away. Not like you're flying to New York."

"No, but I have people there that can take care of it."

Kris scoffed and shook her head "So do I, and I'm asking you to drop it."

Happy crossed his arms and smiled "Oh really? Who do you know?"

"I've said many times, my family protects their own."

"Why is he still breathing then?"

"Because I told them to drop it. They don't know he's still calling me. He's on the other side of the country, I'm not concerned"

"Jax" Juice called out from the other end of the bar. He walked over and kept his back towards Kris, "That last call pinged down by Fisherman's Warf"

He paused for a moment and his eyes went wide "_Frisco_?"

Juice nodded "Yeah. Look at this shit. Apparently this asshole is hosting some big club event in two weeks. That's a forty minute drive Prez. Guaranteed if he's here, he knows where she is."

Jax aggressively rubbed his beard "I'm gonna have to put someone on her. I'll stay with her at night, but we're gonna have to figure something out during the day."

"Hey Prez!" she called out "You find anything? Or was I right? _Again_."

He moved down the bar and sat next to her "He's in San Francisco for some club opening in two weeks. I'm gonna stay with you at night, and I'll put someone on you during the day. You're not going anywhere by yourself, you hear me?"

"Jax, please. He's stupid, but not that stupid."

"I don't give a shit. Someone is going to be with you. All day."

Kristina rolled her eyes "Until?"

"Until I say so" he snapped

"Don't get mad at me." she said defensively. "I was going to tell you that I forgave you"

"Forgive me or not. You're listening to me on this one. You don't have a choice" he said "Grab your shit. Let's head out."

"Shit, okay _dad_."

"And I _bet_ your dad would be doing the same thing"

She sighed and rolled her eyes again, walking away from the bar "No, my dad would've been half-way to San Fran by now with a bat."

Kristina couldn't even get up to go to the bathroom without someone being on her tail. The following Friday, Jessica had left with Opie for her appointment at 3:45 and she was sitting on the couch doing work. "You need anything birthday girl?" Happy asked her. Friday was Happy's day to watch her. Kristina had lost all control of her life, but in a secure way. Happy would wait for her to get out of work, follow her home, and then sit there until Jax showed up.

Kristina laughed "My birthday was yesterday Happy"

"I know. But until Jax gets here, I gotta do whatever it is that you want. VP's orders"

"I want a portable bladder" she said standing up

"You're not even showing yet" he replied

She put her hands on her stomach and chuckled "No? You don't see this?"

"No" he laughed

"Ugh. I do" she sighed "I'm starving too"

"Either you come with or you gotta wait till he gets back."

"Hap" she whined "I'm gonna go shower. Or do I need monitoring for that too?"

Happy chuckled "I'm sure you do, but I'll leave that to the boss"

He clicked through the channels on the TV when Jax walked through the door "All good?" he asked

"Yep. She's in the shower now."

He sighed and sat down next to Happy "There's too many things to take care of, Hap. I've got her to worry about, this psychopath coming back when I'm not around, and Clay… I don't know anymore" he sighed.

"She'll be fine. Look, he ain't coming back. People like that are all talk" They heard sirens from down the block, a cop car pulled up in front of Kris' house. Two officers got out, and walked up the grass. "How the fuck did they know we were here?" Happy asked Jax. The cops knocked on the door.

"Mr. Teller?" the officer said as Jax opened the door. "Please step outside."

"What the fuck for?" Jax asked. Kristina came out from the bathroom, towel around her head.

"What's going on?"

"You too Lowman" the officer said pointing to Happy. They both sighed, opening the door and stepping out. "You're both under arrest for the transport and distribution of stolen guns. You have the right to-"

"Jax!" Kristina yelled holding the door open as he was walked across the grass

"Call Gemma and Opie baby. Don't worry!" he yelled back.

Kristina ran to her phone and dialed Opie. She carried the phone into her bedroom and put it on speaker as she got dressed.

"Hello?" Opie answered, walking out of the hospital with Jess.

"Ope. They just arrested Jax and Happy." she said out of breath

"Wait. Who arrested them?"

"The cops. For guns. I.. What the fuck is going on?!" she shouted

"FUCK" he said seeing cops waiting for him by his truck. "Listen, call Gemma. CALL Gemma. Go straight to her house, you hear me?" he said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Kristina could hear Jess shouting before his phone was shut off

Kristina hung up and called Jess "Hello?" she asked panicked

"Jess. Stay right there. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Okay? Listen, I'll be right there. Hang on." she said pulling on boots. Running out of the room, she grabbed her keys and saw Happy's gun still sitting on the table, next to his phone and two packs of cigarettes. She grabbed the gun and cigarettes and ran out the door. She dialed Gemma on her way.

"Hello?" Gemma answered

"Gem!" Kristina yelled

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Clay?"

"Baby, I haven't talked to him in weeks, that piece of shit" she said, clearly not aware what was going on

"They just arrested Jax and Happy. And they arrested Opie at the hospital. I'm on my way to get Jess now. _Why_ would they be arresting them for guns?"

"SHIT" Gemma yelled "I'm gonna call Unser. I'll be over in about an hour. You'll be okay till then?"

"Yes, I'll be okay"

"You sure? You don't have anyone with you."

"Happy left his gun. I'll be fine" she said hanging up. Slamming her fists against the steering wheel, she drove as fast as she could to the hospital. When she pulled in, Jessica was sitting on the curb. Jess climbed in and sighed, slamming the door shut "How are YOU, first of all"

"Everything was great until this shit happened" she scoffed, seeing the packs of cigarettes Kristina had pulled into the car with her. "Happy leave his shit behind?" she asked, looking at them temptingly.

"Jess, I'm bugging out" she said speeding out of the parking lot onto the freeway

"They had to have some information. They didn't arrest them 'on the suspicion of' they said it like they had the facts. This could be decades."

"Don't say that. They don't know anything. I promise they don't"

"No, you hope they don't"

Kris rolled her eyes, placed her elbow on the door and rested her head on her hand "Gem said she'll be over in a bit."

"You know… we came here to get _away_ from bullshit. It's December second and we've dealt with more bullshit in the last four and a half months than we've dealt with in the last two years back at home."

"Speak for your self" Kris scoffed "I beg to differ"

"You know what I mean"

Pulling off the freeway and down the side stress, Kris chuckled putting her right hand on Jess' stomach "Well… looks like you can't just go back now can you?"

"This better all just be one big misunderstanding. What do we even tell his kids? Abel? Daddy went on a vacation?"

Kris shrugged and pulled into the driveway "I was given the 'daddy had to go away for a while but he'll be back' spiel"

"Those poor fucking kids." Jess sighed, slamming the car door closed and seeing Gemma pull up right behind them. Abel climbed out of the back seat and ran to Kristina, wrapping his arms around her legs "No hug for me little man?"

"Hi Jess" he smiled, running for the front door.

Kris let them all in and dropped her bag on the counter "You can go play with Slash in the spare room, alright?"

He nodded and took off down the hallway with the dog "Might be a little while" Gemma sighed, pulling out a cigarette and sitting at the kitchen table

"Gonna have to be more specific than that Gem" Kris sighed

"They're being transported to County. They'll be okay but we don't know how long it's gonna be"

Jess rolled her eyes and scoffed "Unfuckingbelievable"

"Well, until then if it helps we'll bring Kenny to school. Ope's kids wanna stay here? If you wanna have Abel stay too I'm sure we could both use the practice"

Gemma chuckled and nodded "I'll give Mary a call. It'll keep the two of you busy and perhaps you won't drive yourselves insane thinking about them if you've got the kids here. You just gotta wait it out."

* * *

Each day Kristina and Jess were getting bigger, eagerly awaiting on pins and needles to hear anything from anyone. But no news came in. Watching the kids helped more than they realized, and kept their minds busy. They almost always had someone tailing them, whether it be a prospect or Bobby who'd volunteer. The following Sunday, Jess had gone to the supermarket with a prospect after allowing Gemma to have the kids for a night. Kris was under strict instructions to keep Hap's gun on her at all times, but it was unseasonably warm for December and she was more than eager to enjoy it. It was nearing six pm and although the sun had gone down, she wasn't going to waste her energy sitting on the couch. The doctor cleared her for exercise and told her she could still jog as long as she didn't overdo it. Tossing on her running shoes, tights and a large sweatshirt, she put in her headphones and took off out the front door. Leaving the gun at home, she returned twenty minutes later all smiles and continued into the house with her headphones still in. She chugged a large glass of water and leaned up against the counter top stretching out her legs. Pulling out her headphones, she tossed them on the counter and turned around only to be met by a disturbingly familiar face.

"Hey babe"

Her breath caught in her throat and she grabbed her chest "Wh-"

"What am I doing here?" he smiled, approaching her slowly as she backed up against the sink

She nodded and eyed the countertop for her phone and silently cursed herself for leaving Hap's gun in her bag which was on the dining room table "Yes"

"Came to see you"

She took a deep breath and nodded again slowly "Alright" she croaked

"Haven't answered my calls"

"You're _not_ supposed to be here"

Eric chuckled "Says who?"

Kris wasn't stupid. In-fact, the last few years all she did was study how to read people and study what makes them tick. For him, the more she could keep him talking, the better "How did you get my address?"

"Isn't that hard to track a phone"

"Okay" she whispered "Can I take a shower before we do?"

"Not so fast." he said, pinning her up against the counter "We need to talk"

"About? Eric, you're hurting me." she winced, looking down at her wrists that he was gripping on to

"I want you to come back with me"

She shook her head and sighed "That's not an option. You _know_ you're not supposed to be here. I left for a reason. We had our time. I have a life here now."

"You fucking someone?" he seethed

She never put anything past him- especially stalking. "My life is here now, okay? Look, we did our thing for years." All she wanted to do was scream as loud as she could, but who was gonna hear her? Hurting her wasn't what she was trying to avoid, it was avoiding hurting her two unborn children that had her calm and collected.

"You didn't even give me a chance!" he growled

That deep, dark, lost-soul type spark in his eye was back and she had known that look. She took a deep breath "Okay" calmly said "Alright. You're right. You want to talk? We can talk. But sweetie, you need to let go of me, you're scaring me."

He let up his grip on her wrists and backed up, letting her breathe "Come to San Fran with me for the night. We can go out to dinner and I'll drop you off before work tomorrow."

"Jess and I are babysitting, I can't." she said, slowly walking towards the dining room. She couldn't believe she was even trying to keep this psychopath calm at the moment, if it weren't for her two children, she'd have knocked him in the face already.

"What babies?" he chuckled, leaning against the doorway "Ain't your kids, tell their parents to come get them."

She eyed her bag on the table "It's not that easy. Look, I'm out of work early tomorrow. Don't let Jess come back and see you here. I'll meet you in San Fran, that okay?"

He shook his head "You're coming back with me tonight. So go get some shit together."

Jess would be back any minute, and she didn't need her going off half-cocked when she walked in and found him. She reached for her bag slowly and he took one large step towards her, making her dig her hand in as fast as she could pulling out Happy's thirty-eight. Before she could even aim it at him he realized what she was doing and grabbed her hand, turning the gun towards her "Eric. Please. Please just leave" she shook, her hands trembling and there was no way she was letting go, even though he was squeezing her hands, making her eyes water.

He shoved her up against the wall, both of them still with their grip on the gun "You gonna fucking _shoot_ me?"

She violently shook her head "No. Please. Listen to me" she begged, as she began to cry "You're hurting me! Eric. I'm pregnant. Please stop. If you give even a little bit of a shit about me, you'll let me go and just leave." She watched his chest rise and fall at her confession.

"You're pregnant?" he spat, as if it was the most disgusting question he could ask

She closed her eyes and nodded as tears fell from them. And that was the last thing she remembered.

Early the next morning, Jax was able to talk to Luis and Romeo- two feds that were undercover for the last year. Jax knew they were cops, but Clay wasn't that savvy. Disgusted by the sight of them when he walked into the small room, Jax glared at both of them"You wanna tell me what the FUCK is going on?" he growled, slamming his fists down on the table, beard grown in and tired, sunken-in eyes.

Luis sat on the edge of the table "Your boy has been selling you out"

"Who?" he spat

"Juice. He's been talking to the Sheriff's office. Now, we managed to make a deal, it's up to you if you want it or not."

Sitting back in the chair, Jax shook his head "I don't make a deal without my men"

"Well, this is gonna have to be one that you do. You give us Clay, the Cartel and the One-Niners, and you walk."

"Just like that huh?"

"Once the paperwork goes through, but yes. You haven't given us a reason not to trust you" Romeo replied

"Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You leave Clay to me. I'll hand you the Cartel and whomever else you'd like. But Clay, that's mine." he growled

Luis sighed "Fine" handing him the paperwork. Jax picked up the pen and signed his name across the line and stood back up.

"Can I call my fiance now?"

"I didn't know you were engaged"

"You all kinda took that away from me ten days ago, now didn't you? Y'all better hope nothing happened to that ring in my pocket"

"You'll be out within the next hour or two. Go back to your men and fill them in. You can call her then" Romeo said leading him out of the interview room. Jax stormed out and was led back to the bunks where Tig, Chibs, Opie and Happy were waiting.

"What happened?" Opie asked

"Fucking Juice, man. And Clay has been riding it. How much you wanna bet he told Clay about the police report? How we know about JT?" Jax grunted

Chibs rubbed the back of his neck in frustration "You gotta be fuckin' kiddin me!"

"We're out before sundown. But I had to make a deal. Cartel and One-Niners. We hand 'em over. They wanted Clay but I said that was mine. Look, I told them I didn't wanna make the deal without you, but I had to. I need to get out of here. That is, if Kristina is even still speaking to me." The men nodded in agreement.

"No need to apologize brotha'. That's not a problem. Your problem is the ferocious lioness that awaits you." he laughed

"Teller! Lowman! Telford! Winston! Trager!" The CO yelled. They looked up, and he waved them on.

"Let's go home boys" Jax smiled as the men shouted with cheers.

"We'll deal with this now" Jax said leaving the prison with the men. They nodded in agreement. "I'll call a meeting. We've got our proof. That's all that's needed."

"What about Clay?" Chibs asked

"We still need him to get to the Cartel and One-Niners, once they have all they need, we bring in the IRA." Jax replied, seething with revenge. "Now, my plans two weeks ago might've been fucked up, but I've got something to ask someone tonight and no one is gonna stop me. He took that away from me, and now, I'm gonna take something from him." he said pulling a box out of his pocket, smiling, then quickly putting it back.

"Ahh yahhhh" Chibs chuckled wrapping his arm around Jax's shoulder "Our Jackie-Boy is growing up!" he shouted

"Yeah, well, this shit will never happen again, you hear me? I was away from Abel for months. I won't fucking do it again. Not to these kids. And not to her."

"I'm with you, Brother" Opie said "I missed my kids' first everything. I won't do it again"

"You gonna marry the girl?" Chibs asked

"I'm thinkin' about it" Opie blushed "But I wanted to wait to see what this asshole got, that way I can go get one that's bigger"

"Dick" Jax laughed

The men arrived at the clubhouse within 20 minutes. Bobby, Piney, Clay and Juice were waiting there outside for their return. "Meeting. NOW" Jax yelled, not giving hugs to anyone who wanted to welcome them back. "Let's go" Jax said storming into the clubhouse. The newly released men were right behind Jax, all just as pissed as he was.

"Jax" Bobby sighed, looking as though he was about to crush all of the plans as he followed them into the chapel.

Jax sat in his chair and looked up at everyone "No time for bullshit Bobby. We've got shit to take care of."

Clay shook his head "Not now you don't" he said, rubbing the stubble on his face "Listen. Last night, Jess and prospect ran to the store. Kris's ex, Eric had gotten into the house, she pulled Hap's gun on him. They struggled, she ended up taking one in the shoulder. Jess and prospect pulled up just as he was pulling away. Her and the kids pulled through but she had to have surgery. So she's still there."

If looks could kill, Jax's pain would've stopped the hearts of everyone in the room. The color completely drained from his face as he bolted up from his chair, only to have Opie grab his arm. "Take a breath" he said, knowing Jax would recklessly drive to the hospital. "She's alright. We'll all go."


	8. Chapter 8

The men took off for the hospital and arrived, bolting into the ER. Everyone looked up at them, startled to see nine bikers. "She's upstairs" Juice said, leading the way towards the elevators. Jax took the stairs two at a time with Opie right behind. When they arrived in the maternity unit, the woman at the desk looked over at them.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"I'm here to see Kristina DiPalo" Jax said, very little patience in his voice

She shook her head "Only family is allowed back"

"I'm her fiance" He growled, walking away from the desk and standing at the door, waiting to be buzzed in

She rolled her eyes and regretfully hit the button allowing the men in. "Fourth room on the left" Clay added as Jax practically kicked open the door.

"Mother of fucking Christ!" Kristina yelled, grabbing her chest "Jax!"

Jess, Mary and Gemma looked up, shocked to see the men standing there. He walked over and kissed her forehead, looking at her shoulder "How the fuck-"

"I'm alright" she sighed, "Didn't hit any arteries"

"How you feelin?" Opie asked, kissing her cheek. For someone who spent three hours in surgery and hours in the recovery room, she had managed to fix her makeup and pull her long brown hair back into a neat pony-tail.

Kris chuckled "Like I've been shot. I wanna go home"

"Ay, she's back" Chibs smiled "What'd the docs say?"

She sighed and looked over at Gemma "She had to stay overnight. Nearly had to strap her down to the bed to keep her from leaving."

"How'd you guys get out?" Kris asked "When-"

Jax shook his head "Don't worry about that right now"

"Nice to see you too _Harry" _Jess mumbled with her arms crossed, directing her comment at Opie

Opie smiled and kissed her hello "Watch it"

Jax motioned for the men to follow him outside "You find that mother fucker and you bring him to me. Take the prospect. He's seen him before."

Opie nodded "A'ight. I'll head out with Hap and Tig. Cabin?"

"Give me a call when you've got 'em" he said, walking back into the room "Ma, keys" Gemma chuckled and tossed her keys to him. He opened the door and handed them to Opie "Use the truck"

"Just worry about her right now. We'll take care of this." Happy said flatly, walking towards the exit.

Jax acknowledged the doctor as he approached the room "How's she doin' doc?"

He nodded "Not bad. We're gonna give her an ultrasound in a few. Not many people fight me on having to stay overnight, but she sure did."

Jax chuckled "I wish I could say sorry but I've got the pleasure of that every day of my life."

The doctor laughed and led Jax into the room "Good news. We'll give ya the ultrasound and as long as everything's good, you can be on your way. I'm gonna recommend you stay home the rest of the week from work though."

"No, I'm fine." she said confidently

"Kristina, I _really_ advise against it. Regardless of how you feel. What do you do exactly?"

"Well, I teach fourth and fifth grade"

Jax shook his head "No. She teaches 31 kids who are the behavior problems of the school and most often has to restrain kids."

"Well, I hope you're not doing that anymore" the doctor replied

"No. No more restraining. But my kids won't make it worse. I know they won't"

"It's not about the physical at this point. It's about the stress."

Kristina sighed and shook her head "I'll go stir crazy at home, doc. Please."

"How about this. I'll make it very clear that you can go back as _long_ as you monitor yourself. The moment you feel dizzy, pain, anything, you come in. Understand?"

Kristina nodded. "Just make sure that you aren't specific on the note. They know I hurt my shoulder. They just don't know how."

The ultrasound technician came in "Looks like we just keep meeting"

"Let's hope it's all good news"

"I'm sure it is" she smiled, as Kristina pulled up the gown "Whole party again?" she laughed

"Yes ma'am" she nodded as the woman squirted gel onto her stomach. Jax sat on the edge of the bed, anxiously waiting. They could hear the heartbeats of both babies and Gemma sat there like a proud grandma.

"You had your appointment for Friday to find out the sex of the babies, yes?" the woman asked. Kristina nodded. "You wanna know now?" Kristina took a deep breath and looked at Jax.

"Yes" Gemma answered. Everyone stared at her "What? Oh please. Don't even." she said rolling her eyes

"Yes we want to know" Kristina laughed

Back in San Francisco, Opie, Happy and Tig had begun searching for Eric with the prospect. They called every hotel they could think of in the area that the pompous ass would rent a room in. Opie began calling different hotels and when he called one, receptionist was overly generous Opie claiming to be Eric's brother, validating that Eric was sure enough staying there. The men pulled into the parking garage, and found the car, waiting to see if he would leave. Sure enough, Eric and his friend had exited the hotel, and began walking towards the parking garage. The men walked towards their car, completely oblivious to the fact that just one row over, they were being watched.

"Let's go" Tig said as Happy pulled around the side of the car. Tig and Opie hopped out, grabbing Eric and his friend, throwing them into Gemma's truck. Opie gave both men one swift blow to the head with the handle of the gun, knocking both unconscious.

"Okay, well, you're lucky, because they're in the perfect position. Now. Before I tell you, this is _not_ definitive. But, I've been doing this for a very long time and I have never been wrong. So, I tell all my mommies and daddies to not start painting and picking out patterns _just_ yet. In a few more weeks, it becomes even clearer." she added waiting for them to show understanding

"It's okay." Jax replied

"Okay then" she smiled taking a screen shot. "You see that right there? And that?" the woman asked pointing

"No" Jax and Kristina said at the same time

"Really?" Chibs asked "Oy, even I can see that from here!"

"It'll be clearer in a few more weeks. But from what I can tell, you're going to have two boys" she said "Congratulations"

Chibs' phone rang and he stepped out as Jax kissed her forehead "You're staying _put_ you hear me? Ma, you take her home and make sure she doesn't move. I gotta take care of something. But I'll be home in a few hours. I'll bring you some food if you're awake."

"Jackie Boy!" Chibs shouted, receiving looks from the hospital staff as he opened the door

"Yes sir. Such a pain in the ass" she smiled

"Love you" he said as he and Gemma stepped out of the room.

"You find them?" she asked

"We're on our way to the cabin now. Ope just called" Chibs said

"Be sure you get a good kick in for me." Gemma added "I'll stay with her. You go. You've got two more boys waiting for you here" she smiled as they ran down the hallway.

* * *

They took the drive about 20 minutes north to an isolated cabin off the freeway. Nothing for miles. Trees, trees and more trees. When they pulled up, they saw Gemma's truck parked out front of the small wooden shack, surrounded by the Northern California forest. Jax's anger continued to grow. They opened the door and saw the two men tied to chairs, unconscious.

"How she doin?" Opie asked Jax. Jax nodded. "Talk after?"

"Yeah" he seethed, staring at the two men. "Who's that?"

"According to the crying he was giving before I knocked him out his name is Dave."

"Wake up!" Jax shouted, slapping Eric across the face. Opie grabbed Dave's hair, yanking his head back, bringing the man from unconsciousness.

"What the fuck?" Eric groaned. Jax stood in front of him, pulled back and punched him square in the nose, knocking the man backwards, landing on his tied hands- he screamed in agony.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does that hurt?" Jax asked, stepping on his shoulder

"What the fuck, man?!" Eric yelled at him

"You don't know who I am?" Jax asked

"What do you want?" he yelled, as if he was unsure.

"Are you fucking kidding?" he asked, pulling the chair back up. "You could've fucking killed her!" he shouted, winding back, punching him again, sending him backwards to land on his hands. Eric panted. "AND my Sons!" he said kicking the man in the ribs.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Dave shouted

"Jackie-Boy, give me the honors?" Chibs asked

"Be my guest" Jax said bowing.

"The thing is boy-o, you do know" he said to the man, pistol whipping him

"Alright! Alright!" Dave shouted "Please! Please, let me go and I'll tell you anything you want!" he panted, face bloody

"I'm listenin" Jax replied

"He had me drive him to the house! We saw her leave to go running but he waited until she came back. When she was walking across the grass he followed her in!" he shouted in desperation

Eric chuckled "Pussy"

"I'm sorry, you say something?" Jax asked pointing in his face

"Yeah, I said pussy" Eric said, spitting blood out from his mouth

"Someone that's looking at death really isn't too afraid" Tig said in response

"Please" Eric laughed "Death?"

Jax cleared his throat and hunched down to the mans level, speaking really slowly, very condescendingly "Yeah, you see. I came to learn that my sons, as well as my soon to be wife are doing well, but the thing is, just because they're fine, doesn't mean that I can just forget what happened now. And, although you don't have a friend that is there to defend you and your woman, I, I have many" he said pointing to the men there surrounding him "Please, after you sir" Jax added, putting his hand out to invite Happy to take a swing. Happy pulled his arm back and swung with all the strength he had, making contact with the side of Eric's cheek. Jax removed a cigarette from his pack and lit it. "Now, I'd say I'm a reasonable man. Wouldn't you say so boys?" He asked his friends

"Oh. Very, very reasonable" Tig said sarcastically, nodding his head with his arms folded

"So tell me. Why should I let you live?" He asked both men

"You said you'd let me go!" Dave shouted, half sobbing

"Actually, I said I was listening. I never said I'd let you go" Jax laughed "I fully intend on making both of you understand the consequences of your actions" he said removing the gun from his waistband.

Eric rolled his eyes, trying to maintain that macho-man attitude. "Then get it over with already"

"Oh I'll get there. But I'm gonna have my fun first" Jax said placing the gun on the small wooden table "I could easily just kill you right now. But there is really no fun in that. So..." He continued grabbing a pocket knife from his jeans, walking behind the man. At first, everyone thought he was going to stab him, but instead, he cut the rope tying him to the chair, freeing him. "Now it'll be a fair fight. And like I said, I'm a very reasonable man. You take me down, you can walk out of here." Jax added, placing the knife on the table as well. Eric stood up, face to face with Jax. "And because I'm a gentleman, I'll even let you take the first swing."

Eric stood there, contemplating the decision. "Nothin?" Jax laughed patting Eric on the shoulder "would ya look at that boys, he can hit a woman, shoot a woman, but can't even hit a man"

"Disgraceful" Tig added sarcastically

Opie shook his head "It's a damn shame"

Eric knew that no matter what move he made, it wouldn't have made a difference. He knew that he could fight, but it was five against two. It was clear who was winning this. Nevertheless, Eric swung and Jax moved back with ease, causing Eric to lose his balance and fall to his knees. Dave was shouting, begging for them to let him go. Jax picked Eric back up and centered him, giving him back his balance. Dave continued to scream.

"You're all insane!" He shouted. Jax looked at Dave, and then at Opie, who pulled his gun from his belt, shooting Dave dead, right above his left eyebrow. Eric flinched at the sound of the shot and looked up at Opie who stood a solid six inches taller than he did.

"Sorry, he was annoying me" Opie said, returning his gun to it's resting place. Eric began to pant harder, now realizing he actually wasn't leaving.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, hanging his bloody face

"What was that?" Jax asked mockingly, putting his hand to his ear

"I'm sorry" he repeated

"Ooooh! Jackie, you hear that? He's sorry!" Chibs chuckled putting his hands up in surrender

"Well then, I guess this is over" Jax shrugged, stepping back. Eric continued to pant, looking up at the men. Jax grabbed his gun and pointed it at Eric's head, Eric squeezed his eyes closed. Jax moved the gun over, and shot him in his shoulder, sending Eric to the floor in agony, he screamed and cried in pain. "Oh, did that hurt?" Jax asked, digging his heel into the wound and Eric began to scream louder. "And I wish I could say that you're feeling even some of the pain that she did, but you hurt her for years. This is just a taste." he said kicking the man across the face. Jax stepped back, looking at his friends. "Finish it" he said grabbing his knife from the table and walking outside. Eric continued to shout and there was one last pop of a gun, that ceased the shouting.

Opie walked outside to find Jax smoking a cigarette."You okay?" Opie asked

"I am now" Jax replied "She's doing well. Has her sense of humor back." Jax laughed "It's boys Ope" he added with a smile.

Opie placed his hand on the back of Jax's head "You've got three more things to live for now" he said

Jax nodded "Have Tig and Hap get rid of the bodies. I'm gonna go home and shower and I promised food. Wanna join? We'll grab your bike at the hospital" Opie nodded "You gonna get on the back of my bike with me sweetie?"

"Of course darlin'" Opie laughed

When they got back to Charming, Kris was just discharged and on her way home with Gemma and Jess. Ellie, Kenny and Abel were waiting with Mary at the house once they heard that Jax and Opie were out. "Dad!" Kenny shouted, sprinting out of Kris and Jess' house towards Opie who was climbing off of his bike.

"Hey bud, what's up?" he asked as his son crashed into him, wrapping his arms around him

"Nothin. You know Jess is having a baby?"

Opie laughed and shook his head, leading Kenny into the house "I had _no_ idea"

Abel ran across the living room towards his dad "Hey monster!" Jax growled picking him up, kissing his head

"Daddy, look what I got" he said, showing him his new toy motorcycle

"Woah! Who got that for you?"

Abel pointed to Kristina "It's a motorcycle!"

Jax laughed "I see that!"

"So, any news?" Gemma asked

Jax nodded "Taken care of. You gonna at _least_ stay home tomorrow?"

Kris nodded "This one said she'll tie me down if I don't" she chuckled, rolling her eyes at Gemma

Gemma smiled "Damn right. Not risking your health or the health of the babies"

"What babies?" Abel asked looking up at Jax

Kristina looked at Jax and then at Gemma. "Shit" Gemma whispered

"Well, buddy. Do you think it would be cool to have a brother?" Jax asked. Abel nodded with a smile. "Okay, well, guess what?"

"What?" he asked smiling.

"You're gonna have TWO brothers" Jax said. Abel put his hands over his open mouth. "They're right in there" he pointed to Kristina's stomach.

"How?"

"That's where babies grow. In mommies bellies. And then they come out in a few months. Right now they're tiny. They're like the size of your hand. And soon, you'll be able to feel them kick!"

"And right now they're upset because they're _starving_!" Kris growled

"I guess that's my cue" Jax smiled "I'll be back. Let's go" he said to Opie as they walked out of the door

Ellie plopped down on the couch next to her grandmother "So is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, looking at Jess

Jess smiled "Not sure yet. Got a few more weeks before we find out."

"But how come she knows already?"

"She's two weeks ahead of me. They should know when I go after Christmas for my check up."

"Two weeks ahead of you?"

Jess nodded "Yeah, this little one was conceived-"

"Stop!" Ellie groaned "I get it"

"Hey" Jess chuckled "You asked"

"And I already regret it" she sighed "Ew"

After dinner, Jax sat on the couch and looked over at Kris who was playing a memory game with Abel "You up for a ride?"

She smiled and nodded "I think I still fit on the bike"

Gemma chuckled "Baby, I was riding right up until I deliver."

"Of course you were" she sighed "Hence what I'm stuck with"

"Go for a ride. I'll watch him"

Kris stood up and grabbed her sweatshirt from the chair, following Jax out of the house. "Where we goin'?"

"You'll see" he said, climbing onto his bike and handed her a helmet "Get on"

Jax drove on the freeway, headed to the same spot the night he took her to the desert. He pulled over in the same spot and cut the engine.

"Needed some fresh air there Teller?" she asked as he helped her off of the bike

"Something like that" he smiled, holding her hand as he helped her sit down.

"I don't need all that help yet" she laughed "I can still move"

"I don't care" he said sitting next to her "I'm gonna do whatever it is that I wanna do" he smiled. She rested her head in his lap, as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"So what happened?" she asked

"Baby, I don't wanna talk about that right now" he said shaking his head

"But I wanna know" she replied demandingly

"I met with the feds this morning. I've been working with two of them. But the problem was, Juice was talking to the Sheriff's office and ATF. He was selling us out."

She sat up and slammed her fist to the ground "Are you kidding me?"

"Shhh. You're not getting yourself all worked up over this. Just listen. So they cut a deal with me and the guys, hand over a few other rival gangs in exchange for immunity."

"Just like that?"

"Yep"

"And Juice?"

"Traitors are traitors. He took those ten days away from me, away from you. I wasn't gonna let him do it for one more day. I gonna make sure he knows that and what he made me miss."

"So he's swimmin' with the fishes" she nodded

Jax laughed "It's being handled. No more about that."

"Okay" she sighed "You wanna tell me where you all went before?"

He shook his head "Again, I handled it. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. As long as you're okay."

"I'm okay. Boys are okay so I'm good"

"What'd you do the rest of the week?"

"Just keeping busy really. Bobby followed me around for a few days" she laughed "That was terrifying. Especially when he sat in my Tuesday night class. He isn't discrete" she smiled "But I appreciated it. Jess and I just really tried to keep our minds off of it. I was going insane. She's more steady, the more optimistic"

"I hadn't noticed"

"Hey" she said pulling at his beard "If you can't accept the batty in me, then you're really gonna have a hard time dealing with two that are half of me and half you."

"I love every bit of that batty. Even the part that spazzed when I put the DVD in the wrong case." he laughed "Even if I need to avoid that every day for the rest of my life, I'll do my very best"

"No one says you need to do that for the rest of your life, Teller. Just for now, until you get tired of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm not gonna get my hopes up. Things change. You might move on, get tired of the boring teacher."

"The fuck?" he hissed sitting further upright "Why do you say that? You think I'll dump you to the side like some slut?"

"No. I just… I don't know. If I think something bad will happen, then I won't be as devastated when it does"

"That ain't gonna happen baby" he said as she laid back down

"No? Why's that?"

"Because." he said reaching into his pocket "I'm pretty sure being locked up for ten days, growing more and more infuriated with each passing day that this moment was stolen from me, pretty much solidified that it won't"

"What moment?" she asked as he grabbed her hand putting the ring on her finger.

"Where I ask you to marry me" he said. She sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around him. "So that's a yes?" he asked as she kissed him. She nodded, kissing him again. "You wanna go home?" he asked devilishly

"You bet that tight ass I do" she said as he pulled her up "What girl doesn't dream about a proposal when her boyfriend gets out of prison?" she laughed climbing onto the bike behind him. "The day after she was shot?"

"I'm all about the fairytale baby" he said pulling away

She rested her head on his shoulder the ride back, hoping that he'd never be taken away again. She knew that it wasn't a far fetched idea, but he was doing what he could to slowly move the club back to where it was. Christmas was around the corner, and she was excited to get a vacation, spend the time with him, her friends, and her new family. He pulled up into his driveway, and before he could cut the engine she was already off the bike and tossed him the helmet. She waddled as fast as she could across the grass, anxious to show everyone and actually look at the ring in the light. She flung open the front door and ran inside making the three women jump. "Jesus!" Jess gasped "The fuck, you okay?"

Kris sat in between Gemma and Mary with her hands in her pockets "I think so" she shrugged, as Jax walked into the house with a suspicious smile on his face

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Gemma asked looking at Kris and then at Jax who walked into the kitchen

"I think somethings wrong with my arm" she sighed "I can't even lift it"

"Shit" Jess seethed, "Doc told you to take it easy, Kris"

"I did. Not my fault though. Look" she said, taking her hand out of her pocket, making all three gasp loudly as Gemma snatched her hand quickly

"OW!" Kris squealed, bringing her right hand up to her left shoulder "Gem!"

"I'm sorry baby. Holy shit!" she gasped, looking at the rock "Jackson!"

Slowly strolling out of the kitchen he smiled, bringing a beer to his mouth and leaning against the wall "Yes?"

She got up and kissed his cheek "Congratulations baby. How many karats is that thing?"

"I dunno. But it set me back a pretty penny"

"I love the both of you. And now I have a wedding to plan, _maybe _two." she winked, looking over at Opie who was chuckling and nervously rubbed his beard.

"Way to add the pressure, Gem" Jess smiled.

* * *

Kristina managed to get through the next week and a half of work before Christmas break kicked in. Christmas was two days away and she was ready for the vacation. She never bugged Jax what that mysterious phone call was about that got him so heated back in the hospital the week before, but she knew the truth would eventually surface. The men seemed to be busy the last ten days and the girls only saw them at night. That Friday, after they got home from work, they tossed their bags down in the corner, and vowed not to pick them up for at least a week.

"Wanna cuddle?" Jess laughed

"On the couch and we'll watch something good. That'll be the most action I've been in the last month" Kristina smiled walking to her bedroom. "Sweatpants for the next two weeks? Count me IN!" she laughed

"Hmm…" Jess began "You always wanted to get caught up on that show that everyone at work is talking about. House something, right?"

"OH! Yes! House of Cards!" Kristina called from her room "Everyone at work has been saying how amazing it is."

"That and, Orange is the New Black? I say we've got the next 24 hours of cuddling cut out for us with Netflix bingeing" she said turning on the tv

"And the guys said they're gonna be busy all night. So… that leaves us. And some FAB tv" Kristina giggled plopping on the couch.

"Back up a second" Jess said sitting next to her

"What?"

"A month?"

Kristina sighed "Let's not talk about it"

"A month?!"

"Well, after I got hurt, he's been really busy. I don't know. Maybe Santa will be good to me" she sighed directing her attention towards the remote.

Three am came before they realized, and they had watched all twelve episodes of House of Cards. "I must say, as much as I love the hell outta him, it's been nice. This has finally been the first time in a long time we've got to just sit down, relax and not worry about anything" Jessica said putting her head on her friends shoulder. "Do you know what Jax got you for Christmas?"

"No. I don't want anything. Just a baby daddy that isn't incarcerated"

"Oh c'mon. He's not just your baby daddy"

"Still. I don't want anything. Maybe Opie got you a ring. Hmmm?"

"Yeah" she laughed sarcastically "Okay"

"Why you say it like that?"

"Because. That's not gonna happen. We haven't really gotten into that conversation. There's a lot going on right now. That's the furthest thing from his mind."

"It shouldn't be."

"I'm not expecting it. Yes, he says he loves me. But I don't want it to feel forced. He lost the color in his face when Gemma brought it up. Jax wanted to propose to you. I mean shit, look at this." she laughed holding up her friends hand. "They've been stressed lately. A lot of shit has been going down, and we haven't seen a lot of the guys."

"What's going down though?"

"I dunno"

"See, my question is, when they came back last week, Jax said that the feds told him that Juice had ratted them out. But that just doesn't seem right, you know? And how did Juice know that Opie was at the hospital with you? And that Jax was here with Happy? How? The only people that didn't go to jail were Clay, Juice, Piney and Bobby. I don't doubt that possibly Juice was talking to the feds. But just Juice?"

"You're going down the rabbit hole, Alice" Jessica laughed

"I'm serious. I mean, maybe that's what they've been dealing with. And I haven't seen Juice either, have you?"

"No. But if you start asking questions, you're not gonna like the answers. Sometimes, it's best not to know. Besides, even if you did find out, there's nothing you can do."

Kristina sighed and stood up. "You're right. C'mon. Let's go to bed. We can get started on the new show tomorrow. Maybe even finish up those scrapbooks."

"Wanna have a sleepover?" Jess laughed walking into Kristina's room

"Like old times? Minus the babies? Plus the alcohol?" Kristina laughed climbing into bed

"Minus the men, minus the headaches" Jessica laughed laying down setting her alarm.

"Mind if I make a phone call?" she asked looking at her phone, wanting to hear Jax's voice.

"Not at all. Maybe I'll find out why I haven't gotten a phone call today" she laughed closing her eyes. Kristina placed her phone on her stomach, listening to the ringing.

"Hello?" he answered, sounding agitated and tired

"H- Hi baby, is everything okay?" she asked apprehensively

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I, I just wanted to hear your voice. That's all"

"Oh" his voice softened "I didn't think you'd be awake?"

"Yeah, we were bingeing on new shows." she said "I miss you. I haven't seen you since Wednesday"

"I know. We've been busy. I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Kristina hung up abruptly and put her phone down on the nightstand.

Jess yawned "That was weird"

"Whatever. He's cranky. Goodnight Jess"

"Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Kris was in the kitchen loudly shouting into the phone "Really? So your son is going to miss Christmas with you because of that?!" Jessica overheard her and walked out from the shower. "I understand that. And I get that. But it's Christmas Jax. So that's supposed to make it okay? And they won't be there in two days? It just has to be today huh?"

"You okay?" Jess mouthed to her friend who looked beside herself. Kristina shook her head.

"But this is exactly what I'm talking about. I am trying to be understanding!" She shouted "just forget it" she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose "I _said_ I was trying to be understanding. I told you I understand _why_ you need to do this. You signed a deal Jax, I GET THAT YOU ASS! I'm telling you, that it's not fair to your SON." she rolled her eyes listening to the shouting on the other end of the phone "Excuse you? I'm a what?" she paused listening again, Jessica tried to hear what he was saying, but it was muffled "Oh really then? That's fine asshole. Fuck off" she growled, tossing her phone down "I'm done"

"Arizona?" Jess asked

She put her left hand under her growing belly "Opie isn't going because of his kids. I get that. But he has a son too. He said that him and Gemma told Abel that Santa was going to bring the presents on the twenty-eighth when they get back. What kind of bullshit is that? Is this gonna happen every year then? I can't deal with this shit Jess"

"I know. But he's gotta do it. He made a deal with the Feds"

"But c'mon. Christmas? If it were just me, I wouldn't care as much. But Abel isn't gonna have his dad on Christmas. It's just…it's bullshit."

"I know" Jess sighed sitting next to her "Let's watch that show. We'll get everyone's presents ready for tomorrow and get to bed early. Gemma said to be over by noon tomorrow."

"That kid has been without his dad so many times. It's not fair"

"He knows that though. He does. He's not doing this because he wants to, he's doing it because he needs to. _He_ signed the deal. And _he's_ doing Opie a favor by letting him stay."

Kris shook her head and scoffed "You know he asked me what he should do then, so I said just forget it and that I do get _WHY_ it needs to be done. His response? Stop being a cunt"

"Oh no, no, no, NO."

"Exactly. He said if I can't deal with it then I should give him back the ring. So you know what?" she said spitefully, removing the ring from her finger "You can go give this to him when he comes home to get his shit before heading out. Joey lives in Huntington Beach. I'm gonna go visit him for the week." she said standing up walking to the bedroom.

Jess leaned her head back against the wall and sighed before grabbing the ring from the table and followed "Kris, you can't just leave. C'mon. Abel wants to see you tomorrow."

She grabbed her suitcase from the closet and tossed it onto her bed "I need to breathe or else I'm going to fucking flip"

Jess sat down next to the bag and sighed "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to make any rash decisions though. You told me yourself, reacting when you're angry isn't good." she said twirling Kristina's ring

"I just need time. It's not like I'm going anywhere for good. Our jobs are here. Our life is here now. But…" she sighed sitting down next to Jess "I need to not see him right now. And seeing a sad Abel tomorrow, that'll break my heart."

Jess nodded and patted her friend's leg "Go to Huntington Beach. Ope is spending the day with the kids and his parents. He'll come here and we'll watch Slash. Go see Joey. Maybe he'll even come back up here for New Years and he can meet Jax, that is if you are talking to him by then." she smiled

"Really?"

"Yes. It'll be good for you. Will you at least take this with you?" Jess asked holding up her ring

Kristina sighed "It is a nice ring…" she smiled

"Please? Take it. Go to Huntington. Come back on Wednesday. Jax will be back then too and you can talk." Kristina put her ring back on her finger and hugged Jess. She lugged her suitcase out of her room and walked down the hallway.

"I should be there by five. Bye baby, mommy will be home in a few days" she said rubbing the puppy's ears. "See you" she said depressingly walking out of the door. She walked to her car and saw Jax's bike in his driveway. She put her suitcase in the back seat and got behind the wheel, started up the engine and took off down the street as fast as possible. Jess' cell phone rang two minutes later.

"Hello?" she said

"Where's she running to in such a hurry?" Jax asked as he put clothes into his backpack. "I tried calling her but she ignored the call"

"She's going to spend the next few days with her cousin in Huntington Beach."

"What?!" he shouted

"She's really upset Jax."

"Yeah, well-"

"Nuh uh. I'm not trying to take sides. She'll be back Wednesday, she's using the time to cool down. You need to cool down too"

"She's gonna drive for five hours by herself? What if something happens?"

"She'll be fine. She's going to her cousins house. She's really upset."

"Whatever, I'm leaving now. I'll see you Wednesday." he said hanging up.

Kristina called her cousin once she was on the freeway to let him know she'd be there. He hadn't seen her since last year and there was a lot of catching up to do. He always opened his place to her. He was a free spirit and always brought her back down to earth. She pulled over around three pm in Malibu to stop for gas. She went in to pay, grabbed water and candy and then stopped at the register looking at the cigarettes. Sighing heavily, she pointed to her brand and paid. When she got back into the car she lit the cigarette and pulled back out onto the highway. She drove for the next ninety minutes in silence. Jax tried to call a few times but she let it go to voicemail. She knew those would be very interesting to listen to. Around four-thirty she got to her cousins house, a block from the ocean. She loved where he lived, so peaceful and relaxing. She honked the horn and he came out, the six-foot-five black haired, brown eyed, muscular giant was all smiles to see his five-foot-three green eyed brunette cousin.

"Baby cuz!" he shouted wrapping her in a hug seeing her puffy teared up face. "Oh no no no. Who do I need to kill?" he asked grabbing her suitcase, walking her into the house. Kristina sobbed for the next two hours, and missed another two phone calls. "Is that him?"

She sighed and nodded "Let's hear these " she said going through her phone. She put it on speaker so her cousin can hear "First new message: You need to call me back. Why would you fucking take off to Huntington Beach like that?!"

"Does he know where you are?"

"Well I'm sure Jess told him. He probably called her after I wouldn't answer."

"Kris, you gotta let him know you're okay."

"He doesn't give a shit, Joey"

"That's not what you've been telling me. I got the last six months of your life wrapped up in two hours. He's gotta do shit, Kris. C'mon."

"Don't c'mon me."

He sighed "Let's go grab something to eat. And we'll go to the water. I'm off until January third. Maybe Tuesday we'll go up to San Fran. And then I can go see Jess. Haven't seen her in forever."

Kristina stood up and walked out of the house with Joey. Where he lived, it reminded him of New York City, except for the traffic, noise, smell and prices. Everything was in walking distance. They sat down to eat and continued their conversation. Joey always knew how to change the subject and get her to look at the positive side of a situation. "You think of names yet?"

"No. Not yet" Kristina sighed

"I spoke to my mom, she said they'll all come out when they're born and stay for a little while."

She half-smiled and nodded "Alright"

"Is that a depressing look because of Jax?"

"No" she sighed, shaking her head "You know why."

"He'll be home soon, Kris. Real soon."

"I know. Change the subject, go back to shit head."

"C'mon. Look, I'm not condoning what he said. BUT… and I say this with all the love in my heart. I've known you for twenty-seven years, all twenty-seven years of your life. Being five years older, I have suffered your wrath to an extent that isn't fair. And I know how you get, you're the female version of me. I don't doubt that you put up a good fight. But from what you've said, he does love you. Look at that ring for fucks sake. But he's got shit he needs to do that's out of his control. Now, do I think the whole telling you to give back the ring thing was a little mean? Yes. Do I think that he shouldn't called you a cunt? Eh. I wasn't there. But… have you been known to get 'cunty'..." he laughed scrunching his face to one side

Kristina laughed and threw a piece of bread at him "Dick"

"I'm just telling you like it is. But you do need to call him. Because it's only going to make it worse."

She sighed "He should be there by now." she said looking at the clock, reading nine pm. "Alright. I'll call on our walk to the beach."

Kristina took out her phone as they walked along the warm sand, something she did wish she had back up north. She put her phone to her ear as it rang, but there was no answer. Before she could put her phone away, Jax was returning her call. "Hello? Wh- no. I'm fine. But- wow. WOW. Oh, oh well isn't that fucking hilarious?" she snapped

"Oh shit. Here it comes" Joey laughed "That's code for, you're about to die" Kristina put her hand up, not laughing at his joke.

"No. You fucking know why. You gotta take care of you. I'll be fine. Great, so then you'll be back Tuesday. Doesn't change my plans. I'm with my family right now. You're taking care of you, and I'm taking care of me. I don't give a shit. Really. Hear my tone? This is me not giving a shit. Don't call me anymore." she said hanging up.

"That went well" Joey laughed

"How dare I take off down the coast without telling him?" she mocked

"I wish I could give you a drink. I don't like this Kristina. Angry, pregnant, sober Kristina isn't a fun Kristina."

She sighed "Let's go watch reruns of A Christmas Story and we'll cook all day tomorrow. Something we haven't done in years."

Joey followed Kristina up the coast back to Stockton Monday night. They were going to head to San Francisco early Tuesday morning for the day and take Jess along for the ride. When they pulled up at her house around eight-thirty, Gemma's truck was in front of the house. Kristina got out and her cousin pulled in behind her.

"That Jess' car?" he asked

"No, Jax's mom. That's his house. Shit" she whispered opening the door. When they walked inside, Gemma, Jess, Opie and Abel were sitting down watching TV with Kenny and Ellie sitting on the floor in front of Opie.

"Oh my God!" Jessica shouted running to greet Joey and wrapped him in a huge hug "How are you?!" Abel who was already ready for bed, came up and wrapped Kristina's legs in a hug.

"I'm good hon. How you doing?"

"Good, good. Can't complain." She smiled

Kris smiled and knelt down to hug him "Hi baby. You excited for Santa to come in a few days?"

"YES!" he shrieked

"This is Joey, my cousin. Joey, that's Opie and Gemma. Opie is Jax's best friend, and this little guy is Abel"

"Hi everyone" he smiled shaking Opie's hand and Gemma wrapped him in an unusual friendly hug.

"I'll be right back." Kristina smiled dragging her bags down the hallway, Gemma and Jess followed, as well as a very happy Slash.

"You talk to him?" Jess asked closing the door behind them

"On Saturday. It ended with him telling me to go fuck myself and me telling him not to call me anymore."

Gemma sighed "Honey, this got blown up way out of proportion."

"I agree. But there were some pretty colorful words exchanged. I've been good the last two days. Calm, enjoyed the beach, the sand, the quiet. Tomorrow we're gonna head to San Fran for the day.''

"Jax is coming back tomorrow though. He called about an hour ago to tell us. They're gonna leave in a few hours, they'll be back by morning."

Kristina shrugged "That's nice"

"Everything went through. The raid went down today, everything went smoothly. They held up their end of the deal."

"I'm glad" she said changing her clothes

"Kristina" Jess said angrily

"Jessica" she sassed

"Sit down"

Kristina grunted and sat on the bed "What?"

"What are you gonna do, huh? Avoid him? Give him back his ring?"

"Maybe" she shrugged placing it at the bottom of her jewelry box

"Really?"

"Look, that wasn't a necessary argument. But it was nasty. I don't need that kind of shit. And I'm not gonna stop him from going to appointments, or anything like that. But all shit aside, we need some time apart. He told me that I'm not Abel's mom, so I shouldn't be telling him that Abel not getting a full on Christmas isn't right. He said that just because I'm pregnant with his children doesn't mean I can dictate what he should and shouldn't do. This, that and a third. I just need time. I'm not pushing him out of my life. But I need time."

"Time for what?" Gemma asked

"I don't know." she cried "I'm literally on this fucking roller coaster ride that I can not get off of. If I talk to him, he tries to smooth it over and sweet talk me, and- ugh"

"You don't need to be PG. I know my son, and I know he's just like his father. I know how he gets you to see his way. I'm not naive" she laughed "But you need to really think about this. Remember, Jax also had time to cool off. Go spend the day in San Francisco. He'll be here when you get back. Saturday, everyone is getting together for New Years. Just take it day by day."

Kristina sighed "I'm gonna go to bed. I'm just going to go say goodnight to everyone" she said walking out of the room. "I'm gonna head to bed. We're out bright and early?" she asked Joey.

"Nine am" he replied

"Alrighty. Goodnight" she smiled leaning down to Abel "Goodnight buddy. You know who you get to see tomorrow right?"

Abel nodded "Daddy" he said smiling

"That's right." she smiled "I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm very very sleepy. Will you come visit me tomorrow night?" Abel ran over to the table and grabbed his book.

"Come on!" he said running to her room

She followed him down the hallway "What are you doin silly?" she asked climbing onto the bed as he jumped on.

"I'm gonna read you and my brothers book" he said sitting up against the pillows

"Baby, Kristina is gonna go to sleep. We gotta go to my house and get you to bed" Gemma said

"No, I want to stay here." he whined.

"But Kristina and her cousin are going out very early in the morning."

"Pleaseeee" he begged. Kristina looked up at Gemma and nodded

"Alright. I'll tell daddy you're here okay?"

"Okay" he said ignoring his grandma and opening his book. Gemma walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Someone knows how to get his way with her just like his dad" She said to everyone

Jess was up the next morning around seven, Jax pulled into his driveway moments later. He walked across the grass and knocked on the door.

"Hey" Jess whispered opening the door for him "How was the drive?"

"Not too bad. A little tired though. My mom said Abel is here?" he asked walking into the kitchen

"Yep. He wanted to read Kristina a bedtime story" she smiled "But they've been out cold since about nine-thirty. Kristina's cousin is in the spare bedroom. We're heading out to San Fran around nine-ish. So they should be getting up soon."

Jax walked down the hallway and into Kristina's room. Both her and Abel were sound asleep. He went over to the side of the bed and noticed she didn't have her ring on. He looked on the nightstand but it wasn't there either. He shook his head and tapped Abel's arm.

He opened his eyes and bolted up with excitement "DADDY!" he yelled. Kristina groaned and rolled over, still asleep.

"Hey buddy" he whispered "C'mon. Let's go" he picked him up and walked out of the room. "Thanks Jess. I'll see ya later."

"No problem. Bye Abel"

"Bye!"

"He say anything?" Kristina asked Jess as they were getting ready to leave for the day. Jess shook her head "oh well"

Joey grabbed his keys from the counter "You ready?"

"Absolutely!" Kristina smiled

They spent the day in the quiet city, shopping and eating whatever they could get their hands on. Around seven, they were exhausted and decided to head back.

"So am I ever going to meet him?" Joey asked weaving in and out of traffic

Kristina shrugged "maybe. If he gets his act together at some point"

"You gotta let it go Kris"

"At least you said it" Jess mumbled from the back seat

"No. I'm not just gonna let it go."

Joey grunted "Kristina Nicolette, I'm not playing"

"Joseph Anthony, neither am I" she said with the same tone

"You're not fifteen. You need to grow up. You have kids to think about now. It's not some stupid high school shit anymore. You had an argument. We've had worse arguments. Have we not?"

"We have. But we're family. So we can give each other black eyes and get over it"

"Okay. That happened once and you were sixteen. I told you I wasn't buying you cigarettes because you were too young. That was completely uncalled for. You swung first"

"You called me an unreasonable bitch. Therefore, you got a fist to the face and dished it right back. Argument over"

Jessica sat back and shook her head at the nonsense that was occurring in the front seat. It was like watching Kristina having an argument with a male version of herself. Painful, yet extremely amusing.

"So you're saying if he gave you a black eye it would've been settled?" Joey asked, rubbing his forehead

"No. I'm saying he shouldn't have gone there in the first place."

"And I told you, that you know how to push peoples buttons. You pushed him to the edge. It takes two little small words and this argument would be over with"

"And I told YOU that I'm not apologizing and that I don't want to hear an apology. It's not gonna fix it."

"TIME OUT!" Jessica shouted. Both of them froze. "You were BOTH wrong. How about that? Both of you."

Kristina rolled her eyes "no I wasn't" she mumbled

"Yes. You were. But so was he. You can't keep this game up. You keep saying you don't care but you obviously do. So how about you put that damn ring on when you get home and zip it"

She rolled her eyes again "how about you zip it" she mocked

"You need to just let it go Kris. Seriously. The argument isn't even about Arizona anymore. It got blown way out of proportion. You need to stop."

"When he stops then I will" she replied

"Oh Jesus Christ" Jessica laughed "it's like arguing with one of the kids. I thought I was on vacation" she said tossing her head against the seat

When they returned home, the house was dark. No lights on at Jax's house either. "Ah, peace and quiet" Kristina smiled walking into the house.

"Yeah, it was good. Nice and calm and quiet. Well... For the most part" Jess laughed talking on her phone. "Ummm... Hang on" she said pulling the phone away from her ear. "Kris?"

"Yeah?" She asked sitting down to work on her scrapbook.

"Ope wants to know if we want to go to the clubhouse. Everyone's there." Kristina shook her head. "She's really tired" she replied putting the phone back to her ear "if you want." Jess laughed "no I don't mind." She laughed again listening to Opie. "Well I think that'll just have to be dealt with now won't it? Alrighty babe, I'll see you later" She put her phone down and looked at Kristina who was purposely avoiding conversation. "At least you're working on Jax's scrapbook" she smiled sitting next to her. Kristina knew where she was going with this.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did Opie say?"

"Nothing" she smiled

"Jess"

"Nothing. He said nothing. He's glad we had a good time."

"Uh huh." Kristina mumbled with tight lips looking at her side eyed. "Can you grab my paint pens and the pictures in the baggie please"

"Of course" she replied standing up grabbing the bin off of the shelf.

Joey sat on the other side of her as she dumped the pictures onto the table "You've gotten real good at this cuz" he said looking at the page she was working on

"Thanks" she smiled "This is the last page. Was supposed to be part of his Christmas gift. This is the picture of him when he heart the twins heartbeats. Had to put a filter on it because he lost color in his face" she laughed "This is the picture of me after I woke up in the hospital." she said adhering the picture onto the page

"Really?" Jess chuckled "You're gonna put that in there?"

"Why not? That was the night he proposed." she said grabbing a gold paint pen, pressing down on the paper, writing words that they couldn't quite make out.

"What girl doesn't dream about a proposal when he boyfriend gets out of prison?" Jess snorted, reading the writing

"That's what I asked him" Kristina smiled continuing to write "And he replied with this"

"I'm all about the fairytale baby" Joey laughed "I'm stealing that line. That's what I'm going to say to Anabelle when she comes back from New York. Whenever she complains about doing nothing, that's gonna be my response" he laughed again

"See, you're not that mad" Jess said

"Shut up. I'm just finishing the project I started" she said blowing on the paint to dry it. She heard motorcycles coming down the street. "What. Did. You. Do?" she growled looking at Jess.

Jess shrugged and smiled innocently "I didn't do anything"

"Jessica Lynn. What. Did. You. Do."

"Nothing!" she laughed "Opie said he'd come by."

"With?"

"Everyone" she mumbled quietly

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Everyone"

"Everyone as in Kenny and Ellie?"

"No" she whispered "Chibs, Happy, Opie, and Jax" she replied trailing off

"And who?"

"Jax" she answered a little louder. Kristina narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Ah, I get to meet this mystery man" Joey said standing up as the motorcycles cut off outside. The men walked up the grass and opened the door. Opie walked in first and was greeted by Jessica and Joey.

"Guys this is Kristina's cousin Joey" Jess said giving them all hugs

"Nice to meet you man" Happy said shaking his hand "I'm Happy"

"Chibs" he said giving a firm handshake as Slash jumped up on their legs. "Where's the trouble maker?"

"Ummmm" Jess said turning around "She's probably in her room"

Chibs and Happy wandered down the hall as Jax slowly entered the house quietly.

"Kris, where you at girl?" Happy asked

"In here!" she called out from her room fixing her hair, quickly tying a robe around herself.

"No greeting?" Chibs smiled, hugging her

"I was coming" she laughed "I wasn't made aware that you guys were stopping by!" she said giving Happy a kiss hello, sliding on her ring. "How's Mr Cranky Pants?"

"I'm fine" Jax replied standing in the doorway

"That's our cue" Chibs said walking out of the room with Happy

Kristina looked up and him and continued to curl her hair in the mirror. "How was your trip?"

He closed the door and sat on the bed behind her "It was good"

"Deal went smoothly?"

"As smooth as expected" he said

Kristina searched through her drawers for a change of clothes. "That's good"

"How was Huntington Beach?"

"Really nice" she nodded "You meet my cousin?"

Jax smiled "Yeah, Joey right?"

"Mmmhmm"

"He took good care of you?"

"I guess, depends on your definition"

"Why's that?" he asked

"We're two of the same. He says shit to me no one else would get away with."

"Like?"

"Said that he doesn't doubt I deserved what was said. Called me a bitch. You know, typical shit" she laughed "Said I had to apologize. Said I know how to push peoples buttons and that I pushed you to the edge" Jax was nodding along. She smiled and punched his shoulder. "Jerk"

"You weren't wearing your ring this morning"

"You told me to take it off"

"Becauseeee…."

"Nuh uh. We're not going there."

"I'll take that as an apology"

"Don't go there Teller"

"Or what?" Kristina walked over to her door and locked it.

Opie was standing against Kristina's door with his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter. He waved on Chibs who looked at him confused. Both stood against the door laughing.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked from the other end of the hallway. Opie put his finger to his mouth pointing to the door. She walked down the hallway and scrunched her face "Really?" she mouthed at the two of them, walking away. "So gross" she grimaced walking back into the living room.

"What is?" Happy asked

"Your brothers. They're disgusting" she laughed sitting on the couch pointing to the hallway. Happy got up and walked towards his friends. Joey looked at Jess wondering what was going on. "You of all people don't want to know" she said rolling her eyes

"Oh c'mon." he gagged

"Open the door" Opie whispered trying to hold in his laughter

"It's probably locked" Happy replied

"Oh my GOD" Kristina grunted. All three men kept their hands over their mouth. "Fuck! Jax!" She screamed. They heard Jax groan and Chibs started pouring on the door shouting.

"Way to go Jackie Boy!" he yelled. All the men shouted with laughter.

"You're all DISGUSTING!" Kristina yelled

"No girl, _clearly_ you are!" Happy replied through the door

"Go AWAY!" she panted

"That can't be healthy for those boys!" Chibs yelled

"Jax. Please kill them" Kristina sighed pulling on jeans. Jax buckled his belt and flung open the door. He tackled Opie to the ground.

"You could've put on a shirt first!" Opie yelled struggling to get out of Jax's grip. Kristina stepped over the two of them wrestling on the floor and walked out of the room. Chibs and Happy were standing against the wall watching the two men wrestling with one another with their arms crossed.

"Young lady" Chibs said acknowledging her

Kristina looked down at her feet and walked towards the kitchen.

"I can see someone's better" Jess replied shaking her head from the couch. "What the fu- What are they doing in there?"

"Jax is beating up Opie. He'll be okay" she laughed "I wanna watch my show!" she said sitting next to her cousin who looked at her with disproval. "What?"

"You held on for a while." he laughed. Jax and Opie walked into the room followed by Happy and Chibbs. Jax was pulling his t-shirt over his head and sat next to Kristina.

"I think I did" she laughed "Listen, of all the cousins, you've seen me in every situation. Even lost in Tijuana finding me crying on the side of the road"

"Ohhh, I remember that" Jess laughed

"You were lost in Tijuana?" Jax asked

"Yeah, when I was eighteen we came to Cali on vacation. We drove into Tijuana and went wandering. We got separated and he and his brother found me crying on the side of the road"

Joey cackled and shook his head "Or you running down Hollywood boulevard three days later screaming holding a bottle of Jack"

"Or that"

"Or you taking shrooms on the beach in Huntington the following year during your Spring Break after I moved out here and telling the cop that it was a free country and he should watch the ground breathe with you"

"Okay okay" Kristina said putting her hand over her cousins mouth

He pulled her hand away and held it "OR the two of you running around the city on her twenty-first birthday drinking vodka out of a water bottle and asking the cops to handcuff you"

"Basta!" she laughed "Joey! Stai zitto!"

"Hey!" Jess chuckled, wondering why she was brought into this

"You asked cops to handcuff you?!" Happy asked laughing

"Wait wait" Joey said laughing just getting started "OR….you two getting high on your last day of classes four years ago, calling me from the bathroom all paranoid telling me you didn't think that they'd let you guys on the flight that was four hours away and I had to stay on the phone with you while you went through security"

"I love this guy" Chibs laughed

"Do they know what happened when the two of you landed that night?" Joey asked Jess and Kristina

"SHUT UP" Jessica shouted

"NO!" Kristina yelled throwing herself on him to cover his mouth. Jax pulled her back and grabbed her arms.

"Don't you DARE" Jess said pointing

"I WILL CALL YOUR MOTHER" Kristina growled "Don't. YOU. DARE."

"And tell her what? She knows everything I do."

"I don't care. I'll lie"

"What happened?" Opie asked

"Oh, well, when they landed that night-"

"NO!" Kristina yelled kicking him "Vaffanculo!"

"I picked them up from the airport and we went to one of the bars down the road from my house. Me, a bunch of old friends and them were plastered. Well…"

"STOP!" Jessica yelled "oh my god" she said putting her face in her hands

"They decided that they were gonna take one of those little fun pills. After about an hour, not only were they making out. But decided it was a great idea to run across Main Street, while stripping, jumped in the water, and had beach patrol chasing them. This one…" he said pointing to Kristina "told them that if they wanted her, they'd have to come and get her while she kept diving back into the water. Oh, and It was pitch black out. This one…" he continued, pointing to Jessica "eventually got out, and one of my girlfriends had handed her her clothes. She sat on the sand, while the beach patrol was lecturing her and she rolled a joint and lit it in his face. The fact that they weren't arrested… I don't even know"

"Hold the fuck up" Happy said sitting up "Wait. I'm sorry. You two got naked, and were making out? In public?"

"Shut up Happy" Jessica groaned

"Oh this is fucking GRAND" he laughed

"You two got your hands full." Chibs laughed at Jax and Opie

"No more stories" Kristina replied

"Oh I've got stories for days" Joey laughed "I'll save some though"

The girls returned to work on January 9th. That Monday morning came too quickly for everyone. Kristina, finally beginning to feel a little better with each passing day, regardless of her every growing stomach, while tired, was able to drag herself out of bed that morning. Jessica was on the completely opposite end of the spectrum. Her cheery self had quickly changed. Her dry heaving could've been heard from down the block. Kristina sat in the kitchen, face scrunched trying to hold down her breakfast from the noise. Jess made her way down the hall, pale and sweating.

"I..oh god" Jess sat slowly sitting down

"I know what you're feeling, but I can't help but feel a little inner peace knowing that you won't be all giddy and jumpy anymore."

"What in GODS NAME is this MADNESS?!" she said putting her face on the table

"Welcome to hell, darling" Kristina laughed "At least you're still barely showing. I'm looking like a balloon right now. Literally my stomach has doubled in size in the last two weeks."

"I can't go… I can't… This is so _bad_"

"You'll be fine in a little while. Go get dressed. We'll take it easy today"

"Easy? Kris. They're gonna be out of their minds." she sighed walking down the hall.

And out of their minds they were. When the girls got to work, all of the classes were loud and rowdy. When they brought their kids to lunch, two of them began to fight. Kristina caught it out of the corner of her eye, walked right up to the two of them, and grabbed one by the back of his shirt. "LETS GO" she shouted pulling them apart walking out of the cafeteria. "You gotta be kidding me! C'mon Jason"

"He STARTED IT" the boy yelled

"I don't want to hear it."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT"

"You can yell all you want. When you're ready, you go back in there. Calmly. Like a ten year old, not a kindergartener" she said walking away.

"Jax told you not to do that shit anymore" Jess hissed as they walked back into their class

"I didn't restrain him" she replied, taking her cellphone out of the closet "He wouldn't hit me back."

"I guess" she said putting her face in her hands "I want to die"

"You'll be okay." Kristina replied "That's weird" she said looking at her phone

"What?"

"Did you check your phone?"

Jess pulled it out of her desk drawer. "What?"

"Remember how they were saying last week that shit has been crazy? And how they were supposed to 'get rid' of Juice because he ratted? But then shit got complicated but we were never let in on what the complication was?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just got a text. 'Hey Kris, It's Juice. I've been trying to get a hold of Jax, it's been about a week and I need to know what's going on."

"What does that mean?"

"That's my question" Kristina answered putting her phone to her ear "Hey" she said sweetly into the phone "Um, no no everything good."

"She broke up a fight just now!" Jess shouted loud enough for Jax to hear her

Kristina rolled her eyes "No, it was nothing. No. No that's not why. Listen, I just got a text from Juice saying he's been trying to get a hold of you and he needs to know what's going on." she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen

"What did he say?"

"He hung up" Kristina said surprised

"But why would he be texting you? There's some shit that's going on, I don't like it." Jess said going through her phone. "I'm gonna call Opie" she said putting the phone on speaker

"Hey babe" Opie said answering. Kristina sat down next to her putting her feet up on the table.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin, how's work?"

"It's good. Question, Kris got a text from Juice. You have any idea why he'd wanna know what is going on?"

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you later" he said hanging up.

"See" Kristina said "This is bad."


	10. Chapter 10

When they got home, Gemma was waiting for them in front of their house with Abel.

"Hey" Kristina smiled getting out of the car "Is everything okay?"

"No" Gemma sighed as the girls walked up to the door

"Mommyyyyy" Abel squealed, wrapping his arms around Kristina's legs. Kristina and Jessica's jaws dropped.

"No that's not why I'm here" Gemma added waving off the shocking greeting "Jax got him all on that" she said as they walked into the house

"Hi Abel" Kristina smiled kissing his forehead "Go play with the puppy" she said putting him down and he ran off down the hall

"What's going on?" Jess asked as they sat on the couch

"They're gonna kill Clay" She said nervously

"Wait, what?" Kristina asked shocked "Back up. Back the fuck up. What happened?"

"Clay was putting Juice up to ratting, by blackmailing him. They know Clay was responsible for Jax's father. I know you two know about that"

Kristina looked at Jessica "But what happened, Gem"

"Jax knows I knew."

"Gemma. You're not answering me. How do you know they're gonna kill Clay?"

"Because, that's how it works."

"When was the last time you spoke to Clay"

"Weeks ago. I've been seeing someone else."

"Okay, so honestly, Clay needs to worry about his own shit. He dug his own grave. Talk to Jax"

"I tried, he's not talking to anyone. They've been figuring out how to settle this."

"You're going to step down. You're going to tell everyone that you're stepping down because you can't ride as much. You'll still keep the IRA and one-niners in until we say otherwise. And the only reason I'm not putting a bullet in your head right now, is because I still need you to finish off these deals. But God as my witness, I will kill you." Jax seethed sitting around the table in Chapel. All the men were present, trying to keep their calm.

"And if I refuse?" Clay asked

"Well, then you'll be outed as a rat to the IRA and One-Niners" Clay knew his options, and also knew he'd be dead in a day if he took option two. Clay silently agreed. "Your kutte" Jax said demanding for him to remove it. "Now leave. You don't get this privilege anymore" Clay left the room and Jax took his seat at the head of the table. He took his switchblade from his pocket and cut the president patch off of Clay's cut. He removed his own VP patch. "Boys, say hello to the new VP" he said handing over his patch to Opie.

"What about Juicy?" Chibs asked

"Well, that's up to the club. He's proven he can't be trusted. He's lied, cheated and stolen."

"Prospect status?" Opie asked

"I just think that he knows too much already" Jax said "What do you all think?"

"I'm with you, I think it's too much right now." Tig added

"Agreed" Piney said

Jax sighed "How about he goes and gets help. Rehab, kicks the drugs. Comes back in a month, clean and he'll be on prospect status until we say otherwise?"

Opie nodded "All in favor?"

"Ya" the men said raising their hands.

Back at the house, Gemma's phone rang. It was Clay.

"Hello?" she answered "What do you mean?… Shit. Alright, You okay? Ok, bye" she said hanging up. "They made him step down."

"But that's good right?" Kristina asked

"I don't know." she said shaking her head. They heard Abel laughing from Kristina's bedroom. Him and Slash are obviously having too much fun which meant trouble.

"I'll be back" Kristina said walking down the hall.

"Ugh" Gemma sighed rubbing her head. The two of them heard a woman calling out Jax's name from outside. Both her and Jessica went to the window to look out. They saw a tall woman knocking on his door and looking through the window. "Oh, you just gotta be shitting me." Gemma spat picking up her phone.

"Who is that?" Jess whispered

"That's Abel's mom, Wendy" Gemma said waiting for Jax to pick up the other line. There was no answer and she sat down on the couch. "Shit" she spat again

"I thought she was away" Jess said sitting next to her

"I guess not anymore." They heard the car pull away. "I guarantee she's going to find him. I'm gonna go, I know where she's headed. Keep Kristina and Abel here. I mean it" she hissed grabbing her keys and heading out.

Gemma followed Wendy and sure enough, she went straight to TM. Just as Wendy was getting out of her car, Gemma stepped in front of her.

"Get right back in that car and go" Gemma growled

"Nice to see you too" Wendy replied "I'm here to see Jax. I want to see my son"

"You don't have custody. So no"

"Until I got clean. And I am clean. I'm in town staying with a friend for the next week and then going back to work. And I will be filing for sole custody of Abel and taking him with me."

"Over my dead body"

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged. A sober mother with a job or a criminal father. Who do you think the judge will side with? JAX!" She shouted seeing the men emerge from the clubhouse. She pushed her way past Gemma and walked over to Jax.

"What do you want?" He asked

"I'm here to see Abel" she said calmly

"Not gonna happen" Jax replied

"I have a right to see my son"

"Well he's not here. It's not gonna happen"

"I will go to court if I need to Jax" she replied

Jax scoffed "Yeah. Okay. You're not getting near him."

"Then I guess I'll have to go about it the hard way. I'm clean, have been for a year, and have been working as a counselor. A judge _will_ side with me over a criminal"

He laughed sarcastically "You can try all you want. You're not getting near him."

"I'm not leaving until I see him. I will be at your house and your mothers house all day if I need to." She said walking back towards her car.

Jax glared as she drove away and threw his fist into the door of the clubhouse. "Where's Abel?"

"With Kristina and Jessica. I told Jessica not to let Kristina or Abel leave."

"Yeah well that crazy bitch will knock on everyone's doors until she gets what she wants" he said running towards his bike. Opie joined him as Gemma got back into her truck. Wendy headed right back to Jax's house. When she pulled up, she began knocking on the door again, knowing her son was near.

Kristina looked out the window questionably at the unfamiliar woman. "That's weird" she said to Jessica who was grading papers

"What?" She asked standing up to see what her friend was looking at. "Just ignore it" she said walking away.

"Why? Maybe it's an emergency"

"Ignore it" she repeated. Wendy saw Kristina watching and she walked across the grass and knocked on the door. "Shit" Jess sighed

"What's wrong?" Kristina asked confused walking to the door. "Hi" she smiled "can I help you?"

"Maybe" Wendy replied through the screen door as Jax, Opie and Gemma came racing down the street "Your neighbor, Jax Teller, do you know him?"

Kristina smiled "Yes. Are you a friend of his?" She asked "There he is" she said pointing to Jax as he stopped the bike in his driveway.

Abel came running to the door hearing the sound of the motorcycle cut off "Dadddddyyyyy" he cheered embracing Kristina's leg.

"Oh my god" Wendy gasped putting her hand over her mouth "Abel!" She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jax shouted pushing past her "bring him in the back" he pointed to Kristina through the door as Gemma and Opie went inside.

Confused, she furrowed her brow "Huh?"

"NOW" he yelled grabbing Wendy's arm, pulling her away from the door

"I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE MY SON!" She yelled

"Well you saw him. Now leave" he grunted, walking into the house, slamming the door shut.

"Go play with the puppy baby" Gemma said to Abel as he took off running down the hall

"What is going on?! Is that his mom?" Kristina asked

"Don't answer the door for her again. Do you understand?" He said grabbing her arm

Kristina ripped her arm away "you show up here screaming. You're gonna tell me what the fuck that was about!"

"She's a crazy bitch. Don't let her in here!"

Kristina pushed her hair back in frustration looking at Gemma and Opie for an actual explanation. "She's here for the next week. She wants sole custody of Abel and to take him back with her" Gemma answered

"She can't do that, can she?" Kristina asked

"She's his mother. If she goes through the courts, she'll win. She's clean and has a job"

Jax threw himself onto the couch and put his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hand. "But she hasn't seen him. She can't just do that!" Kristina said

"No, she can" Jessica interjected. "Same shit happened with my little cousin. If she's clean, she'll get him back"

"What about joint custody?" Kristina suggested

"No. She's not getting NEAR my son! She almost killed him once. It's not gonna happen again!" He yelled

"I... Jax listen to me" Kristina began, sitting on the coffee table in front of him, pulling his arms away from his face "I'm not a mom yet. But that's her son. I'm not dismissing what she did. But that's her baby too. Talk to her. Maybe she's willing to work it out"

"You don't know her. She'd be halfway to Canada if she got her hands on him. I'm NOT losing him again"

Kristina moved next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "We'll figure it out" she said quietly.

"I'll be back in a few" Gemma said walking out of the house with her phone to her ear.

"She's not gonna stop" Jax defeatedly said

"I wish I knew what to do" Opie replied

"Look. Just from my perspective, at least for the next few days, Abel can come to work with us. It'll be fine" Jessica suggested

Opie cocked his head to the side "They'd allow that?"

"One way to find out" Jess said picking up her phone. "But I gotta be honest with her. Only because, if Wendy follows us, I don't need problems at the school without the principal knowing the deal." Jax shrugged in agreement. Jessica put the phone to her ear "Hi Dr Rodriguez. No no, everything's fine. I have a huge favor to ask. Kristina's at a checkup or else she'd be calling but her fiancé, Jax his son is going through a custody battle. The mother knows where his daycare is so Kristina is very worried for his safety. Would it be okay for him to come with us to work?" Jessica waited for a response "Almost four. He's very well behaved" she said and then laughed "yes you're right." Jessica nodded along "will do. That's great. Thank you so much. See you tomorrow" she hung up and nodded "she says it's fine and that she isn't worried about behavior anyway" she laughed "she said just to leave Wendy's name with the security guard and if we have a picture that would help even more"

"I'm sure Gemma does" Jax answered

"Then it's settled. See? No worries." Kristina smiled hugging him "stay here tonight that way everyone's together. Let's go get some of his things next door." She said standing up, pulling Jax off of the couch "ugh" she grunted "a few more weeks and you'll be doing this to me" she laughed.

Jax followed the girls to work the next day to make sure that Wendy wasn't around. Abel had a blast, and the kids loved having him there. For the next three days it went on like that. Jax followed the girls to and from work, making sure there was no sight of Wendy. On Friday, Gemma offered to watch him, since she would be at TM all day and Jax would be there. Wendy had said that she was going back to work that day so no one was concerned. The next few weeks were flying by. Jax and Opie were busy keeping Clay out of the spotlight, and using him as their mule. They had been working closely with the Feds to set the One-Niners up for an offer that they couldn't refuse, completing Jax's end of the deal. The semester at the college had begun and Kristina and Jess were teaching classes two nights a week. Jess was finally starting to show more, and Kristina finally didn't feel like such a whale. They counted their blessings that February came with a break in the middle of the month and two pm couldn't come fast enough.

Kristina was distributing baskets of markers to each table with the help of one of her students, Angie, who needed as much movement as possible. Her face scrunched up, and all the students looked on, fearing that any moment, their teachers would have their babies right in the classroom, forty weeks wasn't registering in their heads. They assumed, that any movement, any twinge or pain that their teachers felt- that was it. They were going to be witness to a spectacle.

"Are you okay?" Jordy asked her

Kristina stood still, placing her hand on her stomach and smiled. She nodded at her student "What's wrong?" Jess asked

"Kicking" Kristina mouthed, her eyes welling up.

Jessica walked over to her and put her hand on her friends stomach "Oh my GOD!" she shouted

"What's wrong?!" Jordy shouted jumping up, now all of the students grew tense, fearing the worst

"The babies are kicking" Kristina smiled "They haven't done this before"

"Can we feel?!" Angie asked jumping up and down

"Shhh" Kristina laughed grabbing her hand "You feel that?"

Angie's eyes grew wide "WOW!" She shouted. This caused a mass of thirty other children to rush over to their teacher.

"FREEZE!" Jessica shouted "One at a time" after a few moments the kicking had subsided and about fifteen students were thoroughly disappointed.

"I promise I'll tell you when it happens again" she said sitting at one of the tables.

Back at TM, Gemma was in the office with Abel as he played with his toys.

"Are you excited for Disneyland this weekend?" she asked

Abel smiled "Is Daddy coming?"

"Maybe sweetie. We don't know. But Kristina and Jessica are coming" she smiled "We're gonna have fun"

"I want Daddy to come" he frowned.

"I know baby" she nodded seeing a car pull through the parking lot. She stood up to see a strange woman climbing out of the drivers side. "Wait here Abel. Mama will be right back" she said pulling the door closed behind her. "Can I help you"

"Is Jackson Teller here?" she asked

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm Wendy Case's lawyer. Theres a court date on Tuesday. She's filing for sole custody of Abel Teller." handing Gemma an envelope

Gemma opened the envelope and glanced at the papers "That junkie bitch"

"Well, that's for the court to decide." the woman said getting back into her car

"C'mon baby" Gemma said picking up Abel and walking across the parking lot. She opened the clubhouse door and walked inside to see Jax sitting at the table with Opie. "I need to talk to you" she said

"What's wrong?" he asked standing up

"That jun-" she put Abel down and he ran to Chibs "That junkie whore." she spat handing Jax the papers "Court date is Tuesday"

Jax sat down slowly in the chair examining the papers "What am I gonna do?"

Gemma walked out of the room and returned in a moment with a paper bag. "Got this a while ago but turned out we didn't need it" she said handing it to him. Jax opened the bag and saw two syringes, balloon of heroin and a spoon. "It's the only way"

"What am I gonna do? Force her?"

Gemma shrugged "Something"

Jax rubbed his face with his hands. "We told the girls we'd pick them up from work. They're out in twenty" he sighed

Opie stood up "Let's go. They usually have all the answers" he laughed as Jax followed pulling Kristina's keys out of his pocket.

They pulled up at the school and the girls were lugging their bags to the car. Jessica was still mobile enough to move about and carry everything with ease. Kristina, struggling to even walk, waddled across the grass. Jax laughed watching her walk as he climbed out of the car. "You okay?" he laughed grabbing her bags

Kristina sighed "I need to sit" she sighed walking to the passenger side of the car "Winston, you're ejected" she said motioning for Opie to get into the back seat

"Can't get back there?" he laughed opening the car door and stepping out. Kristina shot him a look.

"No. No I can't" she glared lowering herself into the seat

"Touchy touchy" he said shaking his head getting into the back.

"I'm twenty-five weeks pregnant and look like I'm ready to pop. This is only going to keep getting bigger. I'm not built for this" she laughed "I'm five-three, and wore a size zero! There's no room for them and I keep expanding. I need food and I need a hot bath"

"Just that?" Jax asked pulling away from the school

Kristina punched his shoulder "No. No there are many things, two of which I can't do until I give birth, which God help me I'm counting the days. And one, well… quite frankly, I wouldn't want to get on this, so I don't expect you to"

"What are you talking about? Two days ago I-"

"Ah!" she warned, putting up her hand "Today is a different day. I need more than what I got. But… to change the topic. Guess what happened today?" she asked

"You ate a kid" Opie laughed

"Ohhh…. If I could reach back there…" she grunted shaking her head. Jess pinched his arm.

"OW!" he shrieked

"Don't be a dick" she hissed putting up her finger

"Great. Now you too?" he sighed shaking his head as Jax stopped at a red light.

"What happened?" Jax asked

"They were kicking" she smiled

Jessica laughed "The kids freaked. Jordy is convinced you're going to go into labor at any moment and he's going to be the one to save the day"

Jax placed his hand on her stomach "They're not kicking now" she laughed

"I didn't get to be there for all of that shit with Abel" he said as his face fell

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to shout and holler the second it happens." she said as Jax pulled into the driveway. Kristina opened the car door and placed her legs on the ground. "Fuck" she laughed "HELP. I can't get up" Opie climbed out and grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet. "Pretty soon this is gonna be a tragedy. No way am I making it past thirty-six weeks. Honestly, I'll be surprised if I make it past thirty-three. This is torturous." she whined, walking up to the front door as Jax unlocked it. The girls walked straight into their rooms to change. "Jessssss" she hollered from her room

"What?!"

"I need help with my shoes!" she cried out as Jessica pulled a tank top over her head

"You're ridiculous." she laughed walking into Kristina's room

"No I'm not!" she pouted "Look!" she laughed trying to reach her feet "Freedom!" she cheered as Jessica pulled her boots off

Jax laughed from the living room "I can't wait till she gives birth. She'll be much more pleasant"

Opie laughed "Agreed. You gotta tell her. They honestly might have a better solution"

"About what?" Jessica asked walking back into the living room "By the way, you need to be staying here from now on. I'm not gonna be dressing her every morning" she said sitting on the couch. Jax laughed "No, I'm deadass" she said "So what better solution?"

Jax pulled the envelope out of his jacket pocket as Kristina walked in and sat next to him "What's that?" she asked as he handed it to her. She looked at the papers "Fuck. Wendy is filing for sole custody. Hearing is Tuesday"

"And you think we have a solution?" Jess asked

"Well I'm hoping for something. I don't ask either of you to get involved in club business. But this is different, this is my son, my life. Devious or not, I need you to help me figure this out. Because if I go to court, I'm not going to win." Jax sighed

"So basically we need to think of something now that can happen in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours." Jess said "It's not like you're gonna get her to use again, or commit a felony."

Jax and Opie scrunched their mouths "You wouldn't'! Kristina gasped

"He's my son" Jax said defending his thoughts

"Set a trap" Jess suggested

"What do you mean?" Opie asked

"Bait her. Can't be too hard to track her. Find out where she is and set a trap. Might take once or twice, but she'll take."

"What kind of trap?"

"It's like leading a mouse to the cheese."

Opie was the car jacking king. What Wendy failed to realize, was that after thoroughly reading those papers, Kristina noticed her temporary address was listed. They planned on having Opie drop the drugs into her car that night and see if she took the bait. Unser still had pull at the office and they were hoping to get Wendy on possession at the very least.

"I don't like this" Kristina said shaking her head

"Kris…" Jess began

"No, look. I get it's Abel, and I'd do anything for that boy. But Jax, if you're caught…"

"I'm not getting caught. We're gonna drop it in her car, and hopefully she takes the bait. We'll be back in an hour." he said putting on his kutte.

"Please be careful" she begged as he kissed her goodbye, walking out the door with Opie. "If they get caught…"

"They're not gonna get caught" Jess replied

"But if they do. That's it. We'll never see them again. He'll be seeing his kids from behind plexiglass"

"They'll be fine."

"Looks like Disneyland is out of the question" Kristina sighed

"Maybe we'll go sometime next week. You gotta remember, while this isn't the ideal way to prove he's a good father, she almost killed him, Kris. He was in the hospital for weeks. Wendy wasn't thinking about him, she was thinking about herself and getting her next fix."

"You don't need to tell me that. He's just… I can't have him doing something stupid to get himself locked up. I don't understand the court system. It shouldn't even be an option." she said shaking her head

"But it is. My cousin went through the same thing. When she was four, her mom came back into the picture, she was cleaned up and everything. My uncle took care of her, loved her and did everything he could to give her whatever she needed. But because his record wasn't squeaky clean, they took her away from him."

"Where's your cousin now?"

"She's nineteen, has two kids and no husband in the picture. My uncle is back in jail. She kept him on the straight and narrow when he was with her. Once they took her away, that was it. Going back, if I was the age I am now, I would've done anything I could to prevent it from happening."

"Jesus Christ. I wish I had a better idea" she said putting her feet up on the coffee table, staring into space. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever until she spoke up. "What if she doesn't take the bait? Let's say they drop it successfully, but she gets rid of it. They need to prove she's unfit, but not just that, something that she digs her own grave, not something that she's entirely set up for."

"What are you thinking?"

"What if she comes near Abel with the drugs on her? In her bag or something. Then not only is it possession, it's endangering the welfare of a child, no? But she'll have to have something in her system, or else she could shout that it was a set up."

"How about a family gathering at the clubhouse? Something in her drink? An opiate, something. She'll have the rest in her car, or something in her bag."

"See! Just a few more minutes and they would've had a much better plan." Kristina rambled grabbing her phone and calling Jax. "Fuck, he's not answering." she panted as the phone continued to ring "Hey. Listen, we have an idea. No, Jax.." she began as he argued with her "Jax listen. I promise. If it's not a good plan then you can go back. I promise. Okay? Okay bye" she said hanging up "They're coming back."

"Thank God. Okay, what was the plan?" Jess laughed

Kristina looked like she swallowed a bug "Shit! Oh my GOD what was it?! Fucking pregnancy brain!" she whined holding her head "Gathering at the clubhouse!"

"That's right. Okay, maybe they invite her over to see Abel. We'll have Gemma bring Abel after she gets there. But it has to look like there's a celebration of some sort going on. A get together. That way it doesn't seem like a set up." Jess said standing up grabbing patterned paper "We can crank out twenty invitations to a… fuck. What can we celebrate?"

"Valentines Day?"

"Really?" she laughed "What if we have one of those stupid revealing parties? Remember last year, Jessie had one? Where everyone came and she revealed the sex of the baby?"

"Everyone already knows that they're boys"

"Well I wish I could have one, I don't know until Wednesday. But whoever looks into it, doesn't know that everyone knows. We can grab some quick decorations tomorrow morning. Do it for tomorrow night. Have Gemma call her tomorrow morning, or now even, it's not that late." she said pulling markers and a paper cutting board from the shelf.

Kristina dialed Gemma, placing the phone on speaker on the table while she began to cut the paper. "Hello?" Gemma answered

"Hi Gem."

"Everything okay?" she asked

"Yes everything's fine. I spoke to Jax, he just ran out for a minute but should be back."

Gemma sighed "Is he okay?"

"He's holding up. Jess and I have an idea that really might work. We're gonna tell the boys when they get here. But we need your help. Are you busy?"

"Not busy enough for my babies."

"You want to stop by?"

"Of course, you girls eat yet?"

Kristina laughed "No, not yet."

"Alright, I'll bring something. See you soon" she said hanging up.

Jax and Opie walked back through the door about twenty minutes later, looking somewhat disgruntled that they were pulled from what they were doing, and seeing the girls crafting. "This doesn't seem like two people who have a plan" Opie said sounding annoyed

"Sit down." Jess replied as the men sat down at the table. "Just listen" she said pointing to Kristina

"Gemma is on her way over. This plan might be foolproof. Tomorrow night, we're gonna set up to have a 'revealing party' which is where you reveal the sex of the baby. Now, even though everyone already knows, and it's very tacky" she laughed "It's a way to disguise a set up. We're making invitations, that way, if anyone asks, or anyone questions, we had this planned." she began as she heard Gemma's car pull up. "I'll wait, that way I don't need to explain this again."

Gemma walked through the door with Abel, empty handed "Sorry, I needed to get over here. I'll order pizza in a bit. So tell me…" she said sitting down as Abel ran to the couch to play with Slash.

"Tomorrow night, we're going to plan a fake 'revealing party' to reveal the sex of the twins. Now, even though everyone already knows, it doesn't matter. This is just a facade." she began as she continued to cut paper. "We'll invite Wendy, for her to 'get to know Abel'… call it a peace offering, whatever you want. Now, you'll hold onto him and let her chill there for a good thirty minutes before you come in with him. That time will be used for you" she said pointing to Opie "to plant something in her car. We'll play some dumb baby game, get her fingerprints on a plastic baggie or baggies where I'll put some sort of pill or whatever into after she touches it and the other can be used to put into her car. Now, we'll put something in her drink, crushed up opiate, anything you can get your hands on. While that shits kicking in, that's when you come with Abel. And we can say she showed up high, call the cops. They come and they find it on her, in her car, in her bag, in her system. She'll claim she doesn't know what's going on. And cry set up. But here's the kicker. She can cry set up all she wants. But these" she smiled, holding up the invitations "will be used to prove that we had one planned for weeks. You called her today to invite her, and her fingerprints will be on everything. Once the cops show up, they'll take her away- possession, endangering the welfare of a child, or children. And on Tuesday, you will sit there and smile because nothing will be on you. She'll have it in her system already. She can't deny it. The judge will never put him with her after that."

Jax, Opie and Gemma sat there for a few moments letting this all sink in. "She was a junkie though. She won't have heroin in her system, even if we crush something up in her drink" Opie responded

"But, opiates were her choice, right? She could have just fallen off the wagon. If you force her to shoot it tomorrow, she'll only have one mark. That gives more suspicion. Taking it orally, makes it appear that she's actually going out of her way to mask it until she gets Abel back. That's why you can drop the heroin in her car. But, she'll need pills on her to prove that not only did she take one, but she has many. That way, it shows intent to continue taking it, intent that she's been taking it, etcetera, etcetera."

"So smart" Jax smiled

"This is why women need to be in control" Gemma laughed "This might actually work. The invitations are a nice touch."

"That was her idea" Kristina smiled pointing to Jess "But we gotta get Wendy to come."

"I'm sure I can do that" Gemma smiled taking out her phone "Gotta put my fake bitch voice on" she laughed putting the phone to her ear "Hi, it's Gemma… well hello to you too. Look, tomorrow night we're having a party at the clubhouse. You should get a chance to at least talk to Abel if this custody battle is actually going to happen." she listened to Wendy talk and then interrupted "No, nothing like that. Surprisingly Jax's fiance that you met a few weeks ago pushed him to it. Said that you shouldn't have to be without your son or be told that you can't see him. She said she couldn't imagine someone telling her the same thing and she'd do anything to fight for her own too. I'm not. Would you like to ask her yourself? I'm here with her, she asked me to call you and invite you. Okay then…" Gemma said pulling the phone away from her ear and shrugged

"Watch this" Kristina mouthed taking the phone from her "Hello? Hi, It's Kristina, we met a few weeks ago under unfortunate circumstances. Well, I'm sure you noticed" she laughed "Oh absolutely. Listen, I've been telling him this for weeks, he's agreed to it. And quite frankly, between you and I, I don't give a shit what he says. No one would ever be telling me I can't be near my children." she said listening to Wendy reply "Well, it's actually a revealing party? My friend Jess gave me the idea, we know the sex of the babies and… yeah" she laughed "I know, oh I know, thank you. But she planned for everyone to get together tomorrow night at the clubhouse to tell everyone. It'll be a calm celebration, nothing insane. I just don't want you to think that I'm doing this maliciously. I feel like it would be a really good environment for you to get to know Abel in. He's comfortable there, plenty of people around." Wendy continued to talk and was opening up to Kristina, everyone watched on as the puppeteer manipulated this "I heard, and that's exactly why, you're absolutely right. Around six, yeah. That sounds great, I'll see you then, bye bye" she said hanging up and handing the phone back to Gemma "And that's how it's done boys and girls"

"That was done a little too well" Opie laughed

"Seriously, what else have you lied about?" Jax smiled

"Ah, well, when you fuck with my family, the shit I'm capable of it's mind-blowing." Kristina giggled "It's set. She'll be there around six. She said she knows that sole custody might not happen but that it'll be at least joint custody and she wants to get to know Abel"

"Yeah, and she'll have him for a weekend and run off with him" he said rolling his eyes

"Well baby, it won't happen because you've got a ruthless mama and a bitch of a fiance who will go to the ends of the earth for you."

Gemma stayed home with Abel while everyone arrived at the clubhouse around four to set up.

"Never thought I'd be hanging baby decorations in here" Tig said shaking his head

"You're doing this because you love Jax" Jess replied handing him tape

"Well, you two only got the story. We saw it. She's lucky I don't knock her lights out when she shows up"

"Just stick to the story" Jax piped up from behind the bar. Kristina carried a box of plastic baggies and simple baby accessories into the clubhouse. "What's that for?"

"You need her prints on shit right?" she asked as everyone listened "I played this at my friends revealing party last year. Basically, they fill paper bags with things that you can't easily identify, like a teething ring, temperature strip, things like that" she began pointing to the items "And everyone has to guess what it is. But, this time, I'll be changing it up. I'll ask her to help me to put these things in the plastic bags, and then in the paper bags and I'll staple them shut. I'll tell her it's harder to guess that way. And then, you guys just grab two of the things that she packed, her prints are on the plastic baggies and voila. Hello set up" she smiled pushing the box onto the counter top. "And I'll be sure to fill the rest without plastic baggies, so even if she does try to defend herself, no one ever saw plastic baggies that night. Just her"

"Here ya go" Chibs said putting a pill bottle down on the bar "Twenty of Stockton's finest opiates"

"Who else is coming?" Jess asked

"Bobby, Piney and Mary will be here with the kids in a bit, Happy is on his way, prospects, I got a few girls that are comin', but they ain't trouble" Tig smiled "They're good company."

"Hookers aren't going to make good company. This is supposed to be a revealing party. I couldn't invite anyone from work because they wouldn't know what's going on" Kris replied

"Don't worry, they're friends. They know to come decent" he insisted.

"Not bad, fifteen people or so. You gotta get her that drink the second she gets here though, because it needs to make its way through her system." Opie added

"We will." Jess said "But enough to have her finish it, and then you gotta get rid of the cup. No evidence please."

"You guys have your invitations?" Kristina asked

"Yes mam. I crumpled it up and put it in my wallet" Tig replied removing his wallet from his pocket

"We worked hard on those, why would you do that?"

"Sweetie, I'm not a stick it on your fridge with a magnet kind of man. This makes the most sense" he laughed

Jax opened a bottle of vodka and began to pour into a large plastic cup. Kristina watched him as he added a small amount of juice and began to drink. "What?" he asked

"Are you okay?" she replied with concern rubbing his chest with her hand

"I will be. This will keep me from losing my mind. The mere sight of her brings an inner rage." he sighed

"We got this" Opie began filling his own cup "We need two baggies. That's it. The second she touches them, we're set. I'll crumple them up real well to make it look like it's been used. I'll drop the one in her car, and her bag. You just gotta remember, she might have a strong reaction" he said to Kristina and Jess

"What do you mean?" Jess asked

"If she has been clean a year, she might get sick" Chibs interjected "She might throw up. Sweat. But she'll be okay. Just don't panic too much."

"We won't" she replied looking at the clock "Better get that music turned up and everyone drinking. It's already after five"

"Help me fill these bags quick" Kristina said "Just the pink ones. Listen" she began quickly tossing things into pink paper bags and stapling them closed "I got pink bags and blue ones. I'm gonna have her use the blue ones, that way, there is no confusion. But if you get too drunk, mine don't have plastic baggies in them."

"You just think of everything, don't you" Jax said kissing the back of her head

"When you work with kids, yes- you need to. Gotta be ten steps ahead" she smiled as Jax turned up the stereo

The rest of the guys arrived around five-thirty, as well as Mary, Ellie and Kenny. Tig's friends filed in shortly after. Everyone knew the deal, they all knew what was going on, that way, there was no panic, surprise or even confusion as to what the story will be. They began talking, laughing and actually having a great time. They actually had forgotten why they were there in the first place.

Jessica was sitting on the couch while Ellie sat in front of her on the floor as Jessica braided her hair. "Daddy?" she asked Opie who was sitting on the couch next to Jess.

"Yessss?" he asked, knowing she was going to ask something he didn't like

"Can I dye my hair?"

"What?!" he shouted with raised eyebrows, Jessica and Ellie laughing along with Mary.

"Pleaseeeee" she begged in the sweetest voice a twelve year old girl could possibly give

"No, absolutely not. No."

"Oh, c'mon. Just highlights?" Jess asked defending her

Opie glared at her with narrow eyes "Ope, they're not that bad. Highlights won't kill her" Mary chuckled

"No" he repeated

Ellie grunted and crossed her arms "So unfair" she sighed

"Life is unfair" he laughed

"Uhhh…. NO. YOU are unfair" she snapped

Opie opened his eyes wide, shocked at the reaction from his daughter "Uhh… excuse you?" he asked leaning forward for her to hear him better

"Whatever" she said with exasperation

Mary shook her head at Opie to let him know not to keep going. He sat back and mouthed "What the fuck?"

"Not now" Jess mouthed back

He stood up and walked towards Jax, shaking his head. "What's wrong?" Jax asked as Opie stood next to him at the bar, refilling his cup.

"I just got chewed out by my own kid" he said in shock

"Ah, well, now you've got two women to give you hell." Jax smiled

"Don't even go there. Please not yet." he laughed putting the cup to his mouth

"Here! Here! Here! Here!" Kristina said walking as quickly as she could over to Jax "Feel!" she smiled grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach "You feel it?" He smiled and nodded "It's the music." she laughed

Wendy came through as planned. She walked into the clubhouse shortly after six, all smiles. Kristina greeted her, after all she knew Jax wouldn't.

"How are you?" Kristina asked mustering up a smile

"Great thanks." Wendy smiled handing her a gift bag

"Oh you didn't have to" she said, feeling somewhat guilty "We told everyone no gifts. I'm sorry"

"It's my pleasure. You're helping me out" she smiled again. Kristina felt her heart sink. Jessica quickly got up and walked over to the door where they were standing.

"Hi" Jess smiled extending her hand "I'm Jess. Opie's... Baby mama" she laughed

"Nice to meet you. Thank you guys for inviting me"

"Of course" Kristina insisted.

"Do you want to put your coat and bag in the back? Kids running around… somethings bound to get spilled" Jess said

"Of course" she smiled as they walked further into the clubhouse

"Can I get you something to drink?" Kristina asked walking towards the bar

"Anything is fine." She replied

"You sure?"

"No drugs but a girl still does like her vodka every now and then" Wendy laughed trying to crack a joke as she walked into the back with Jess

"I feel so bad" She said shaking her head while Opie mixed up Wendy's drink

"Why?" he asked

"She got me a gift. And said that I'm helping her." she sighed

"Get your shit together" Tig said quietly "That's how she works."

"Okay" she nodded straightening herself up. The girls returned from the back, Jax and Opie were standing behind the bar. "Be nice" she said to Jax

"Hi guys, long time no see" Wendy smiled as Kristina handed her the cup. The men gave her a half smile and head nod. "I know I have a lot of shit to prove to all of you. But I've really been working on myself, and getting to a better place. We're here for this one" she said putting her hand on Kristina's shoulder "But, please know that I don't want to take Abel away from you if you're willing to work something out" she said directed towards Jax.

Jax felt his chest tighten and he wanted to shout and scream "Okay" he nodded, knowing he needed to play the part, not to cause any arguments.

Wendy smiled "Do you need help with anything?" she asked Kristina

"Umm…. Actually, I'm almost done filling up these bags" she said pointing to the table in the corner, leading Wendy over "Jess wanted me to play this dumb game" she laughed "I'm putting these things into plastic baggies then dropping them into the paper bags. I'll staple them shut. Supposed to be a guessing game"

Wendy grabbed the items and placed each one into a baggie, then dropping it into the bag. "Is Abel here yet?" she asked "I'm actually nervous to talk to him"

"Aww, he'll be here in a little while, about seven. Gemma was here all morning helping set up, so she went home to change and get him ready" Kristina replied stapling the last bag closed. Wendy grabbed her cup and headed back to where everyone was mingling with Kristina.

"That's Gemma alright" she said "Always taking charge"

"You got that right" she smiled

"So what do you do?" she asked sitting at the bar with her. Opie had seen that the bags were done and brought a few of the blue ones- just like he was told- into the back. Tig followed him.

"I'm a teacher. I moved out here last July with Jessica. We're from New York. Had to get a new start, you know?" Jessica could tell that Kristina was quite possibly starting to like Wendy. Kristina wasn't the type of person to absorb everything that she heard about someone. She always made her own judgments, no matter what was said. She had to intervene, because Kristina's guilt could lead them all down a bad road. Wendy finished her drink and placed the cup on the bar.

"Can I refill ya, darlin?" Chibs asked removing the cup from the counter and placing it under the bar

Wendy scrunched her mouth to one side, contemplating the offer "Sure, why not. Only one more though, I gotta drive home."

"Of course" he said handing her a new cup. Chibs filled the laced cup with water and pretended to sip from it. "I'll be right back" he said walking out from behind the bar "Gotta get that smoke in"

"I'll join ya" Jax said following him outside. Chibs poured the water onto the ground threw the cup into the nearest steel trash can. He lit a match and tossed it in.

"Now we got ourselves a bon fire boys" He laughed lighting a cigarette

"It's taking everything I have…" Jax began as he lit a cigarette and sat on the bench outside of the clubhouse

"I know." Happy said patting his shoulder "You got yourself a woman that loves you though. Everyone is here for you Jax, because they love you."

"You're right. It's just.. just the sight of her Hap. Brings me back to the day I didn't know whether Abel was going to live or not"

"It's going to be fine" he said. Opie and Tig came out of the clubhouse, holding Wendy's keys, running towards her car. "At least he remembered to wear gloves" Happy laughed, trying to cheer up Jax. Jax smiled and nodded watching Opie drop the baggie into the car and running back, removing one of his gloves. "Get that shit back in her bag before she notices, and put that hand in your pocket please, " Happy said to him as Opie casually walked back inside.

"You guys sure are running around" Wendy said as she watched Opie walk back inside

"Babe, you looking for your cigarettes? You're running back and forth" Jessica asked piping up

Opie looked over at her "I can't find them. You have them?"

"Check my bag in the back. I saw them on the floor before. I didn't need the kids getting to them" she replied

"Thank you" he smiled walking back into the dorm room to put Wendy's keys back in her bag, making sure the baggie of pills were still tucked into an inside pocket. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket, impressed with Jess's question and reemerged from the room, unlit cigarette in mouth. "Thank you baby" he said kissing the top of her forehead, grabbing two cups to fill for him and Jax. Chibs returned and came back to his mandated post.

"I would've filled those for ya baby" he laughed at Opie

"What time is it?" Kristina asked

"Quarter to" Opie replied, grabbing his filled cups and heading outside

"Gemma should be here any minute." she smiled at Wendy

"I'm so nervous" she said holding her chest "I feel like my heart is going to explode"

"You'll be fine." she said genuinely

"If it's okay, I'm just going to tell him I'm a friend of yours. I really don't want to confuse him right now"

Kristina tried with all her heart to keep it together at the moment "Of course it is."

"How long is this shit gonna take?" Jax asked Opie as he sat down next to him, handing him a cup and lighting a cigarette.

"I put enough in there to unhinge the junkie in her. That shit should be hitting her now."

Chibs watched on from behind the bar as the women talked, knowing he'd had to be there to keep them together if this woman lost her shit.

"May thirtieth" Kristina replied "But I really don't think I'll make it that far. I told them there's no way I'm gonna last past the first week of May"

Wendy nodded, but stopped talking. "You don't know that" Jess smiled continuing the conversation

"You're June tenth, you'll live till that date. I'll be already healed before you give birth."

"You alright?" Chibs asked leaning on the bar, seeing the beads of sweat form on Wendy's forehead

"I think so" Wendy whispered, continuing to drink from her cup. "Just dizzy a bit."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I don't know" she said taking a deep breath "I'm going to go put some cold water on my face"

"You want me to come with you?" Kristina asked "You don't look too good" Wendy nodded and Chibs came around to help her to the bathroom. They walked her towards the back and sat her on the toilet. Kristina ran a rag under the sink and put it on her face. "Call 911" she said to Chibs "She doesn't look good at all."

Chibs walked back into the main room and motioned for Jess to help Kristina out with the phone to his ear. Gemma pulled up and got Abel out of his car seat. He wriggled out of her arms and ran to Jax across the parking lot. "Dadddyyyy!" he shouted

"She here?" Gemma asked

"Yeah." Jax nodded as Chibs walked outside

"Yeah, Teller-Morrow. It's a possible overdose, we're having a baby shower, and one of the guests showed up high. She's in the bathroom, sweating and nauseous. Right." he said hanging up the phone "It's done. Cops on the way"

"All of our shit is gone, yes?" Gemma asked, clarifying

"Yes, mom" Jax sighed. "C'mon. We gotta get back inside. Can't have disappeared the whole time." They all filed in, everyone still talking, drinking and smiling. Gemma walked over to Mary and gave her a hug, as well as all the kids. Abel jumped right up on Piney's lap. Jax and Opie walked towards the back into the bathroom.

"I'm starving!" Kenny groaned

"I guess we're ordering pizzas then" Gemma laughed "Gotta wait a little bit though okay baby? Go have some chips"

"Ambulance should be here any minute. Once they leave, I'll have them go grab some pizzas" Gemma said in an aside to Mary and Piney

"Is she okay?" Opie asked sounding concerned as Kristina ran the wet rag over Wendy's face.

"I hope so" Kristina replied. Jax handed her a bucket from the hallway "What's this for?"

"It's gonna happen" he said pointing to Wendy, who looked pale and about to vomit.

Happy was still outside when the ambulance and cop cruiser showed up. "Of course" he said seeing Roosevelt step out of the drivers side.

"Lowman" he said greeting him as the EMT's jogged up beside him with a stretcher.

"She's inside. In the back." he said opening the door for the two medics. Gemma stood up at the sight of them and led them both towards the bathroom.

"What happened here?" Roosevelt asked as he walked up with his partner to Happy

"Dunno. We're having a revealing party for Kristina"

"A revealing party? What the hell is that?"

"It was honestly explained to me about five times. Apparently, before the baby showers now, women have revealing parties where they tell everyone if its a boy or girl"

Roosevelt shook his head "And who showed up high?" Chibs came outside with Jax and Opie and held the door for the EMTs as they took Wendy out on the stretcher. Gemma quickly jogging behind them with her belongings. "Gemma" he said

"Shit" she sighed "Do you want these?" she held out Wendy's bag and jacket

"Can someone explain what happened?"

"We're having a revealing party for Kristina" Gemma said

"Yes, I got that already. I want to know about that" he said pointing to the ambulance that was leaving the lot

"I don't know. I got here less than ten minutes ago" she replied

"Does anyone know what happened?"

"We been here since about quarter past four." Chibs began "She showed up at about 6. About fifteen or so minutes ago, she started to look real pale and sweatin. So I called the ambulance"

"Who is she?"

"Abel's mom." Gemma said "She came here to make amends with Jax and all of us because she's filing for custody of Abel. So we invited her to the party, that way she can meet Abel in a comfortable place."

"Abel's mom. The one that got out of rehab not too long ago." Roosevelt said clarifying his information

"That's right"

"And she just so happened to show up here high?"

"Look, that's all we know. You need to look around? Be my guest" she said opening the door.

"These are her things?" he asked placing them on the table.

"Yeah" Gemma said frustrated

Roosevelt put a glove on his hand and opened the bag as his partner shined his flashlight inside. "Car keys, makeup, wallet, that's surprising" he said pulling out a small plastic bag filled with large dark yellow powder-filled capsules. "What does that look like to you?" he asked his partner

"Heroin to me" the man replied. Roosevelt picked up the car keys and pressed the alarm button to find Wendy's car.

"Search the car. Call the hospital, tell them we're on our way and that it's a possible heroin overdose. She's a long time user." he said handing his partner her car keys. "So I'm gonna believe now this this wasn't a set up, right?"

Jax laughed "You really think if I was going to set her up, I'd put my son and pregnant fiance in danger?"

"I don't know Teller, you tell me"

"I'm guessing you don't have kids." he replied "Do you want to see the invitations for tonight?"

Roosevelt sighed "Alright Jax. I'm guessing you won this custody battle, huh?" he asked

"I guess so" he sighed walking back inside, feeling relieved, but had to show anger and frustration at the moment

"Found this too" Roosevelt's partner said walking over with a baggie that contained a syringe, and balloon full of heroin

"Well, we'll get back to you. Don't you all go too far now" he said heading back to the car.

Around eight pm, Jax and Opie were returning to the clubhouse with pizza's that Gemma had sent them out for. When they pulled into the lot, a tow truck was taking Wendy's car away and Roosevelt was emerging from his cruiser. He approached the men as they exited Gemma's truck.

"Gentlemen" he said as they pulled pizza boxes from the back seat

"Hungry?" Opie asked him

"No thank you. But we need to talk" he said following the men into the clubhouse. They set the pizzas down on the table and Mary helped dish them out, or else Kenny would've ran away with an entire pie.

"So let's talk" Jax said "You want to step outside?"

"Please. If your mother and anyone else that had contact with her today could step outside that would be great"

"It was just Jess, Kristina, myself, Opie, and Chibs. No one else spoke to her. My mom got here right before you guys pulled in"

"That's fine then" he said making his way outside. Two other police cruisers pulled up and four officers stepped out.

"The cops need to talk to us" Jax said to Kristina

"Why? I thought it was over with" she asked panicking

"Calm down. It's probably just some bullshit. You know what to say." he said as Opie, Jess and Chibs followed them outside.

"We found heroin in her car and her bag. Those pills were filled with it. She went into respiratory arrest in the ambulance. She's not doing too well" he said "The tox screen just came back. She had two times the amount in her system."

"Oh my god" Kristina gasped putting her hand over her mouth

"None of you saw her take anything?" They all shook their heads. "They're dusting for prints now, am I going to find any of your prints on the baggies? Or in the car?"

"You honestly think we set her up?" Jess asked him

"I don't know what to think" he replied "Now, I'm hoping it's not true. Because if it is, those are some serious charges"

Chibs, Jax and Opie laughed at the empty threat, Jessica and Kristina were trying to keep as calm and collected as possible. "No one set her up. C'mon now." Chibs chuckled

"I don't think a possible death is something to laugh about"

"Death?" Jessica asked but felt herself becoming defensive and quickly changed her game "Officer, you know what we do for work, you've seen it. Why in God's name would her and I risk something like that? We invited her because it was the right thing to do. If she has a problem with drugs that's her fault."

"We spoke with her friend, and sponsor. They said she hadn't been using."

"That's the thing about addicts, they're good at lying" Kristina sassed

"Kris.." Jax said putting his hand on her shoulder

"No! With all due respect, I'm supposed to stand here and accept the fact that my friends and family want to throw me a party, I go out of my way to invite her- someone who could potentially take my fiance's son away from him- to extend a courteous gesture and to make amends. Her and I spoke. You can ask anyone inside. We spoke the entire time. The three of us" she said pointing to Jess "She was calm and collected when she came in. Had what, one or two drinks?" she asked everyone as they nodded "and once that happened she started to sweat, hyperventilate and got very nauseous. We took her to the bathroom for fucks sake and I tried to help her. And then Chibs called nine-one-one. So for all we know, she could've taken whatever she did before she even got here. But please don't accuse me or anyone else here of something that is beyond ridiculous" she said pinching the bridge of her nose "This party has been planned for weeks. Quite frankly, every damn moment that I've tried to celebrate with my best friend, fiance and family here has been fucking squashed by you. He was taken away for ten days when he wanted to propose but you arrested them over some other addicts ramblings, couldn't be here on Christmas when he should've been because of the deal HE had to make. So you know, I'd like to know why you tried to take such great care of me back in November when you showed up at my job. Because to be honest, if you think that little of me, you should've just left us at the hospital." she said walking away back into the clubhouse

Roosevelt took a deep breath "I'll keep you updated." he said to the remaining that were standing outside "By the way, is she always like that?"

Jess laughed aloud "Sadly, yes. You should see the rant she gives a ten year old."

"Jesus" he sighed shaking his head. "Well, you need to understand that both her friend and sponsor, said that Jax was very angry when he received the custody hearing notice."

"Wouldn't you be?" Jax asked "That's my son. She almost killed him when she was pregnant. And now she wants him back. I know how she works. But the woman in my life had to hammer my head back on my shoulders and told me to play nice."

"I understand. I just gotta cross all my t's and dot my i's."

"You sure you're not hungry?" Jess asked them

Roosevelt looked at his men "I could go for some food" one piped up

"Alright. Why not?" he said following them all inside. Everyone froze at the sight of five police officers.

"It's okay" Jax smiled "Just here for some pizza" he said directing the men over to the table "Help yourselves"

"What happened?!" Jess asked quickly walking over to Kristina who was sitting with Mary and a crying Ellie

"The cheese fell off the pizza" Kristina whispered in her ear "And then, that reminded her of how this afternoon, she didn't pack the right shirt to go to grandma's to wear today. So, we're very upset over that" she said condescendingly nodding

"Oh nooo" Jess said loud enough for Ellie to hear her "It's okay honey."

"No it's not" she said with her head in her grandmother's lap "And he's so horrible, WHY can't I have highlights?! It's not that big of a deal!"

"We're on highlights now?" Mary mumbled

"Oooooohhhhhh. Yeah. Yeah we are" Jess nodded "Do you wanna get going?" she asked Ellie. "You can come over, we have Netflix" she smiled "Maybe Grandma can pick you up in the afternoon? Or dad can drop you back off?"

"I'm not talking to him!" she yelled standing up walking towards the back room to grab her coat

"What the fuck just happened?" Opie asked shoveling pizza into his mouth walking over to Kristina and Jess

"We're gonna take Ellie back to the house. She needs to just.. she needs to relax" Kristina smiled standing up "Who's driving? Cause it sure ain't me." she laughed

"We'll drive you back" he said pointing to Jax "If they need us, they know where to find us."

"What's wrong?" Jax asked walking over "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. We're taking Ellie back with us tonight. She can sleep in the spare bedroom."

"I'll pick her up tomorrow" Mary said "Thank you. This has been going on since this morning. Once she started yelling about her shirt, I was done" she laughed

"No worries" Jess smiled "Ope. Looks like you're gonna have to drive and Kris gets shotgun. We'll keep Ellie in the back and hope she doesn't strangle you on the way home" she said saying goodbye to everyone with Kristina

"I'm so confused" Jax said to Opie "Why is she coming back? Did something happen?"

"I know as much as you do" Opie replied

"C'mon now." Mary said "You have a twelve year old daughter, Harry. Time to get with the program" Opie cringed as Jax laughed. He hated when she called him that.

"I still don't know what you mean."

"Oh, Christ. Have Jessica explain it to you then. Obviously I didn't do that good of a job" she laughed walking away.

Ellie walked past her dad and headed for the door. "Hey, where are you going? Ellie." he said sternly as she continued out the door. He and Jax followed her as she walked to Kristina's car. "I'm talking to you" he added. He got no response from his daughter. "Hello? What's wrong with you?" he asked as she started to cry. Jessica and Kristina made their way outside and saw Jax stand on the opposite side of the car, not sure how to handle what was happening. "Why are you crying? Hello?" he continued

"Opie" Jess said unlocking the car doors and Ellie got into the back as quick as she could. "No. Don't go there"

"I asked her a question, what the fuck?"

"I.. Ugh God. Nothing. Just, forget about it. Don't push it please." she said getting into the back seat with Ellie and Jax. Kristina was still walking slowly to the car and shuffled to the passenger side. She opened the door and slowly lowered herself in, pulling in one leg at a time.

"For fucks sake!" she grunted pulling the door closed "Oh, sorry. I'm sorry, Ellie"

"Nothing I haven't heard before" she said taking a stab at Opie who's frustration continued to grow as he pulled out of the lot

"Don't ever get yourself into this situation, you hear me?" she laughed, joking with the girl "Nothing about this is fun. My feet are swollen, puke from bad smells, can't sleep, I can't walk, I can't drive. I'm as scary as the devil when I'm mad… It's not cute."

"And that's a trade off from…" Jax laughed from the back seat, making everyone in the car laugh

"Uh, this is every day. I'd take dealing with it once a month instead of every day for nine months." she said looking in the mirror

"C'mon" Opie said scrunching his face

"What? Oh you've never heard my rants, have ya?" she chuckled "Hmmm…"

"Please don't" Jax begged "It's not fun"

"No? For whom?" Jessica asked mockingly

"Mankind" Jax replied putting his face in his hands

"That's unfortunate, since mankind doesn't have their entire system just turn against them every few weeks and make them go from an adorable bubbly person to satan's spawn in a matter of seconds. Or cry over ripping a piece of paper."

"Or an earring." Kristina added

"An earring?" Ellie laughed

"Yep. First week of school, broke my earring by accident in the morning, cried for an hour. Literally. The entire time I got ready, I was crying." Jessica laughed

"That fucking earring. I even bought you a new pair because you kept going on and ON about it. PLEASE stop talking about those earrings!" Opie begged

"They were my favorite!" she said "I called you to tell you and you said 'uhhh okay?"

"What was I supposed to say? It was six-fifteen, and I got a phone call from a hysterical woman about an earring. I bought you new ones!"

"You're supposed to say 'Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" she laughed

"You're not gonna win this" Kristina said to him in the front seat "OH! Overcooked pasta." Kristina laughed

"Pants don't fit" Jessica added

"My favorite? My favorite of all time? Jax…." she said getting his attention

"Yes?" he asked apprehensively

"Remember when you texted me while I was at work asked me how my day was a few months back, and I texted back saying 'I'm dying'?"

"Yes" he sighed

"And what was your response?" she asked in a high pitched voice

"Rest in peace" he mumbled

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Rest in peace" He piped up. Opie started to laugh loudly and Jax tried to muffle his laughter.

"That's not funny" Kristina replied

"It really is though." Opie said laughing turning down their block

"Was the response you got from me funny, Teller?" Jax stopped laughing and shook his head. "Hmmm?"

"No" he sighed

"I didn't think so."

"What was her response Uncle Jax?" Ellie asked. Jax leaned in and whispered in her ear. Ellie gasped and started laughing.

"What was the response?" Opie asked turning into the driveway

"That's exactly what I'll be saying when I'm putting flowers on your grave. Better sleep with one eye open" Jax said

Opie's eyes grew wide "That's a little overdramatic, don't ya think?"

"NO" Kristina, Jess and Ellie replied at the same time

"I'm done" Opie said getting out of the car. Everyone stepped out and Kristina was still sitting in the car.

"No no! I got it, thanks guys" she called out trying to pull herself up. Jax turned around and walked back towards her as she managed to use the door and top of the car to pull herself out.

"See, you can do it" he laughed.

"Keep going. See where it gets you" she growled walking into the house. "Ellie, I have some pajamas you can wear." she said continuing down the hallway with her "Believe it or not, I used to be small" she smiled opening her dresser drawer pulling out pajama pants and a tshirt. "You feeling okay?" Ellie shrugged. "Just upset, huh?"

"Yeah" she whispered as Kristina sat down on the bed

"Here, you can help me" she smiled reaching for her feet "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. I got really mad at my grandma's this morning and started crying. And I'm _really_ mad at him" she said pointing towards the door

"Aren't we all?" Jess laughed walking into the room already in pajamas "Good, she recruited you. I'm tired of dressing and undressing her"

Ellie laughed "It's okay"

"You don't know why you're that upset?" Kristina asked

"Because he always says no. _Always_. He never says yes. _Ever._" her voice got higher and higher

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Ellie nodded "He's going to do that for the rest of your life" Jess added

"I hate him. Why are you crying? What's wrong with you?" she said mocking her dad

"Honey, you don't hate him. You're angry at him."

"No. I hate him. Always gives Kenny what he wants and never me." she said walking out of the room towards the bathroom to change. Opie and Jax saw her slam the bathroom door closed and shook their heads. The girls walked into the living room with raised eyebrows.

"Now what's wrong?" Opie asked sighing

"She hates you" Jess laughed sitting next to him

"What did I do?!"

"You always give Kenny what he wants and never her" she smiled

"What? Did I not buy her that fucking iPhone that I was so against for Christmas? Shit was four hundred dollars. She's twelve, doesn't need a cell phone. But she wanted it and begged and begged. And does well in school, so I bought it for her."

"Opie" Jess laughed "You're hilarious"

"What? What does she mean I don't give her anything? That girl gets practically whatever she wants. And she's throwing a fit over highlights? C'mon."

Both girls continued to laugh and Jax sat there silently, knowing he couldn't possibly have anything to contribute. "Opie. She's twelve" Kristina chuckled

"And?"

Ellie walked out of the bathroom and into the living room and sat right next to Opie, putting her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired" she said. "What the fuck?" he mouthed

"You can sleep in the spare bedroom honey" Jess said

"So now you're not mad and crying at me anymore?" he asked her. Jessica and Kristina slapped their heads with their palms. Ellie got up and stormed off down the hall, slamming the door closed.

"Now WHAT?!" He groaned

"Why did you say that?!" Jess asked

"What did I say?!"

"I'm just gonna go with, you're wrong" Jax laughed

"Opie" Jess laughed "She's twelve. She's almost a teenager" she said trying to lead him to the answer "And she'll eventually, you know.."

"Oh stop. She's only twelve." he said shaking his head

"I was twelve." Kristina added

"I was eleven" Jess said "What's your point?"

"She's too young"

"No she's not. I will bet you fifty bucks that in the next week or two. Guaranteed"

"God help me" he sighed.

"Thank god I got me all boys" Jax laughed as his phone started to ring. "Hello? Shit. Alright, well there's not much to do until he calls back. Okay" he said hanging up "Gemma. Wendy's on a respirator, it's really not looking good. Roosevelt said that her prints are on everything as of right now, but they can't talk to her to get her side of it."

"Oh my God. Jax.." Kristina gasped "That wasn't supposed to happen."

He shook his head and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge "But what do you want me to do about it?"

"Jax. The whole point of this was to just get her out of the picture. Not permanently! She's on a respirator for fucks sake. I didn't want to kill her!" Kristina shouted

"Kris, we didn't know." Jess calmly said, trying to mend the argument back into a conversation "It was probably the alcohol mixed with it that caused this. If we told her she couldn't have vodka that would've raised a flag."

"But she said she was willing to work something out. She doesn't want to take Abel away from you"

"You don't know her, Kris" Jax sighed sitting next to her "Listen, she did that for years. She forced her way in, always did. Made herself present. Went out of her way to get close to me. She's a manipulator"

"But that was the drugs. You don't know, she could've changed her ways" she sighed

"Babe. Listen to me. This is how she works. Did I want her on a respirator? No. Do I want anything to happen to her…I guess not. But she says one thing and does another. Always did"

"What if she does wake up? Jax, she can tell them that she didn't take anything"

"Kris" Jess said calmly "Listen to him. You know that she has no way of proving any of this. None of it."

"I don't want her blood on my hands. I can't be responsible for someone's death."

"She didn't die" Opie added

"Not yet''

"I'm the one that put the drug in her drink, I planted the shit."

"And I facilitated it all."

"It's going to be fine. No matter what happens. I promise all of you it's going to be fine" Jax said grabbing her hand

Kristina sighed and shook her head. "Okay. So what happens Tuesday then?"

"Well, I guess we'll have to call her lawyer tomorrow and find out won't we?" Jess replied "Everything is fine. We need to refocus and relax. In the meantime, I'm starving. It's almost nine and I need to eat something before I start gnawing at my arm since I couldn't eat at the clubhouse. Pizza?" Everyone nodded. "Ellie!" she called out

"Yes?" she answered from the room

"Do you want pizza?"

"No thank you!" she said with the door still closed.

"Maybe she wants ice cream" Kristina laughed. Opie and Jax cringed. "C'mon. Be nice."

"I was being nice." Opie replied

"So why don't you go in there and offer it to her. I have some in the freezer" she smiled

"C'mon. I think you'll need a lesson in how to talk to a pre-teen." Jess laughed pulling him off the couch and down the hall as he protested like a child. "I'll order it now" she said before closing the door behind her and Opie.

Kristina put her head on Jax's shoulder and sighed "I'm really proud of you"

"For what?" he laughed

"For being strong today. Jess told me what you said." she smiled

"About what?"

"To Roosevelt. About having a woman who had to hammer your head back on your shoulders."

"I only speak the truth baby." he chuckled

"But please don't forget that I'm the one doing the hammering."

"Yeah, okay. Because I clearly don't remember that happening a few days ago."

Kristina gasped and chuckled "You're disgusting"

"No, like I said, I only speak the truth. And you, you need to cut this whole weight nonsense out. Your best friend is worried about you, and so is everyone else."

"What do you mean everyone is worried?"

"Kris" he sighed "You're avoiding eating when you're hungry. You're afraid to gain any weight."

"I've gained twelve pounds. TWELVE. She's gained what, like ten?"

"First of all. I called the doctors on Thursday because I wanted to clarify what's healthy. He said for your weight before the pregnancy that you should gain anywhere between thirty-five and forty-five pounds and that's normal for twins. He said you're thin and that you need to gain the weight."

"I am NOT gaining forty pounds Jax. Get the fuck out of here."

"Kristina, I'm not fighting you on this. You're halfway through and you've gained twelve pounds. Twelve, you're what, one-thirty now?"

She arched her eyebrow "One-twenty-eight thank you."

"You need to put on at least ten more pounds in the next two months. The doctor said the babies need it. And you know you're probably not going to make it past thirty-six weeks. So you've got about three maybe four more months left, if that."

"I'm going to eat when I'm hungry."

"Alright then" he shrugged "Then all this" he said pointing to himself "Is off limits until you show me that you will eat until you're full. If you're not going to do it, then you're getting nothing from me"

"I'm pretty sure I'll be okay for a few months" she smiled patting his chest

"Oh really?" he laughed "But you see, whenever I did this" he began rubbing his finger up and down her arm "Or this" he continued as he ran his finger up her neck and kissed her behind her ear "You always seemed to have a very hard time coping"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes "I'll be fine"

"You sure you'll be fine?" he asked

"Yes. I'll be fine" she said confidently

"Hmmm" he said leaning forward, forcing her to sit up. He took off his cut and pulled his tshirt over his head and tossing it to the side. "Okay. Then. We gonna watch something on tv?" he asked sitting back casually

"_What_ are you doing?" she gasped grabbing his shirt and pushing it to his chest

"What? I can't get comfortable? I'm thinkin' I'll relax without it. Since we're all doing things we want to do. Why not, right?"

"You know what?" she smiled sarcastically sitting back, "You're absolutely right. We're gonna watch that show Orange is the New Black that I've been meaning to see." she said grabbing the remove to the tv. She kept looking over at him and he sat there like a child who just won an argument with his mother for the first time, subtle smile across his face, a feeling of victory. She heard the bedroom door open and then close, Jess and Opie came back into the living room.

"Put her on a Netflix binge, she'll be quiet for at- oh" Jess said seeing Jax sitting shirtless on the couch

"What the fuck.." Opie drawled confused sitting on the other couch away from his shirtless friend.

Jess tried to look away and refocus herself "What are we watching?" she asked trying to ask Kristina without letting drool escape from her open mouth

"Orange is the New Black." she said playing with the xbox remote.

"I.. Okay, I need to address the elephant in the room. Why are you not clothed? Fully clothed?" Jess asked Jax

"Well, we're all doing things we want to do now. See, this one" he said pointing to Kristina "doesn't feel like she needs to gain the appropriate weight for the pregnancy. And she will suffer the consequences. No food, no Jax. It's a new rule." he smiled

"I…I get that. And that's great, I'm glad. But, I need to be honest. You're not really considering others, and I'm very, very uncomfortable." She sighed and shook her head and brought her hand to her forehead "I, oh man. Shirt, please"

"See" Kristina sassed

"No, I'm fine." he smiled "Maybe I'll even take off my pants after we eat. That way I'm really comfortable."

Kristina and Jess sat there shaking their heads trying to direct their attention to the tv. Kristina pushed herself up from the couch and grabbed her phone. Jax laid down across the couch. "Really?Would you like a rubdown too?"

"I wouldn't mind" he shrugged

Kristina let herself plop down as hard as she could on his legs making him hiss. "Watch the show Teller" she said rolling her eyes.

"So.. wait a second. She's going to prison because she was a lesbian?" Opie asked

Jessica sighed "They will explain it! Just watch!" They heard a knock at the door and Opie went to stand up "No, No. Please. Let me" she said getting in front of him "I don't need you scaring off my food"

"Put it over there" Kristina said pointing to the table in the dining room. Jax got up and handed her a plate with three slices of pizza. "Are you insane?" she asked with her eyes wide

"No. Eat it."

"Jax, I'm-"

"Eat it." he said sitting back down behind her "So let me get this straight. This bitch- she framed her? But why she acting all innocent? She was in it too." he laughed pointing to the TV

"Shhh!" Kristina sighed "I know just as much as you do"


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning they had awoken around seven to the sound of their doorbell being rung over and over. Jax stumbled down the hall to see who it was. He opened the door to see Gemma standing there with Abel as if she had been up for hours.

"Mom" he said squinting at the sunlight "What are you doing here? Hey buddy"

"Wendy's lawyer called the sheriffs office, who called me about an hour ago." she said walking into the house as Jax picked up Abel. "She's still on a respirator. They don't know if she's going to be able to come off of it. What ever that combination was Jax, it just really fucked her up. She obviously was clean. Because her entire system is shutting down. Stupid bitch."

"Wait. How is this any different than what you told me last night?" he asked rubbing his face, trying to wake up

"Because her lawyer is hellbent on the fact that she didn't take anything. And that she was set up."

"But they can't prove it."

"There's motive, Jackson"

"Yeah, and she also had motive to do this to make it look like she was framed. Either way, it can go either way. Mom, listen. The main purpose of this was to get my son to stay with me. And now, he is. No one is going to be framing anyone, no one is going to jail, no one is in trouble."

"I hope you're right" she warned "Because this will not end well."

"Nothing is going to happen. C'mon. It's Sunday, it's fifty degrees outside, we should all be able to enjoy God's day." he laughed

"Since when is Sunday God's day for you?"

"Since I woke up. She's gotta go to a few stores this morning when she gets up."

Kris waddled down the hall into the kitchen "She's up. Good morning" she smiled giving Gemma kiss hello.

"Good morning baby. How you doing?" Gemma asked

"Good as can be expected" she replied kissing Abel on the forehead "When we heading out?" she asked Jax

"Gonna go next door and grab a shower quick. We can head out around nine."

"Is everything okay?"

"Let's hope so" Gemma sighed "I've been meaning to ask the two of you…"

"Here we go" Jax laughed

Gemma rolled her eyes "You've got less than four months to go. What's the living arrangements?"

Kristina shrugged "We really haven't gotten that far."

"Well, I think you two should figure that out. And the wedding?"

Jax and Kristina laughed "This summer probably. I'd like to not be a whale on my wedding day."

"Baby names?"

"Mom!" Jax grunted "It's seven in the morning."

"I'm trying to think of everything that you're not thinking about. You two need to figure this out, you haven't bought anything yet for the twins. I have to head to the shop and take care of a few things."

"We'll take Abel with us." Kristina replied "Maybe he can solve some of our problems"

"Alright. Well I'll be next door cleaning after I stop by TM since my son doesn't know how to do such a thing" she said shaking her head "I'll see you later" Gemma headed out of the house and Kristina and Jax sat in the kitchen running through Gemma's words.

"What are we gonna do?" Kristina asked

Jax shrugged "You still have a lease on this place right?"

"Until July. It's not like the college owns the house. I'm sure we could put in an offer for it."

"But what about Jessica? You should move in next door. I can't just leave my house. But you've got all this shit" he laughed

Kristina sighed "Maybe Opie and Jess want to move in here?"

"Move in where?" Opie asked walking into the kitchen.

"Gemma was just here. She was telling us about how we need to figure out the living arrangements. Clearly" she laughed pointing to her stomach "We don't have too much time."

"Jess just got into the shower. I haven't even talked to her about that." he sighed

"Well, I think it's time we start. I have a question for you Mr. Winston" Kristina smiled

"What's that?" he asked putting a pot of coffee on

Kristina cleared her throat and held up her left hand. "Even a little thought?"

Opie smiled and shook his head "Yes, Ms. DiPalo, there's been thought"

"And?"

"And what?" he asked grabbing a mug from the cabinet

"And?"

"Well, I gotta make a purchase now don't I? And I need to get one that's bigger than that." he smiled and Jax shook his head.

"I believe you do. Do you know what you're gonna get her?"

"Not a clue."

"Would you like help?" she giggled "This one here can distract her for a bit." she said patting Jax's shoulder. Opie nodded "We can go today. You gonna drop Ellie off at your moms?" 

"Yeah, we'll head out around nine. I'm gonna go home and change in a few. I'll drop Ellie off then" he said walking back down the hallway to wake his daughter.

Opie met them back at the house to get ready to go out for the day. Jax was putting Abel's carseat in the back.

"Why does the tallest have to get in the back?" Opie protested. "Let me drive" Jax sighed and handed him the keys and got in the back next to Abel and Jess. "Where to?" he asked pulling out of the driveway.

"The outlets, I guess." Kristina shrugged "They have a huge art supply store over there."

"You don't need any more art supplies" Jax protested

"Says who?"

"Your living room." he laughed "I'm not being dragged through there."

"I'll go" Opie added

"Thank God" Jess sighed "What did Gemma say before?"

"She was telling us that we need to think of names, and living arrangements" Jax replied

Jess' breath caught in her throat "You think of any solutions?"

"I would probably move in next door." Kristina suggested "But maybe you and Opie can take the house?"

"Oh!" she piped up, at a much higher pitch "I… well…"

"That sounds like a good idea. It's bigger than my house." Opie interjected getting off of the freeway. Jess turned different shades of red. "Jess?"

"Umm. Yeah" she smiled "That'd be.. yeah"

"Cat got your tongue?" Jax laughed

"Shut up" Jess smiled, shaking her head.

"Daddy" Abel said "I'm thirsty"

"We're almost there buddy." he said handing him his toy motorcycle.

"Here baby" Kristina said handing him juice from her bag "You wanna come to the store with me? Or you gonna go with Daddy?"

"Daddy" he smiled.

"Am I gonna be the bag holder too?" Opie laughed pulling into a parking spot and climbing out of the car

"Damn straight. Where you guys gonna go?" she asked Jess and Jax

"Sephora. Hellooooo" Jess chuckled pointing to the store

"I changed my mind!" Jax groaned "I'll take you to the art store"

"Too late" Kristina smiled "You dug your grave. Bye now." She and Opie walked off down the sidewalk. "We gonna stop off at the jeweler first?"

"Yes ma'am" he said taking a deep breath

"Aww someones nervous" she laughed "C'mon, why you nervous?"

"She wasn't even somewhat excited for me to move in" he sighed

"Ope, it's because she's nervous" Kristina said looking behind her to make sure that Jax and Jessica disappeared. "C'mon. We gotta do this quick" she said pushing him into the store. "What do you wanna get her?"

Opie shrugged "I dunno. You tell me"

Kristina slapped her forehead "Okay. Don't go crazy though."

"Jax and I have been competing with each other for the last three decades. He won't win this either." he laughed "What about that one?" he asked pointing to a pear-cut ring in the display case

Kristina scrunched her face "She likes the princess cut like this one, or even the asscher cut. Which is… that one." she said pointing "But I want you to pick the one that you like. I'm just here for guidance."

"What about that one?" he asked

"Can I help you?" a young girl asked from behind the counter

Kristina nodded "Can we see that one?" she asked. The girl nodded and pulled the ring out and placed it on the counter. Kristina picked it up and handed it to Opie. "What do you think?"

"I like it" he smiled

"Ope" she sighed "You can't just like it. Does it speak to you?" she laughed

"It's nice"

"Oh dear God" she chuckled pulling out her phone, scrolling through her pictures. She pulled up a picture of Jess and held the ring up next to it in front of her "What about now? Does it match?"

"Yes, it matches" he smiled

"That wasn't too painless" she laughed pulling off her ring and handing it to Opie. She slid the ring onto her finger "This is about an 8, that's Jess' size. You lucked out there" she smiled pulling the ring off and handing it back to the girl behind the counter. "How much is this one?"

"This one is eleven-fifty."

"One thousand, one hundred fifty?" Kris asked

Opie and the girl chuckled "No, eleven thousand, fifty" she smiled. Kris lost all the color in her face "The one you got there is about that much too. That's almost three carats."

"No it's not" Kristina laughed, hoping that the girl was wrong.

"Yes, it absolutely is" the girl said holding Kristina's hand, looking at the ring

"Yeah, she's right" Opie laughed

"I'm going to kill him. Dead. He's going to be dead. Say goodbye to your best friend and your Prez. Because he's a dead man"

"That's fine" Opie said to the girl "I'll take it"

"I'll be right back" she smiled, walking away.

"Opie. You can't be spending that much on a ring."

"It's for Jess, it doesn't matter. Besides, I get to sell my house now" he laughed, pulling out his wallet.

"You're gonna be getting some for weeks my friend. Eleven _thousand dollars_? Shit." she chuckled hearing a text appear on her phone. Kristina opened the message and saw a picture from Jax of him and Abel with sad faces while Jess was looking at lipstick behind them. Both Kristina and Opie started hysterically laughing. 'That's what you get for not wanting to come with me" she said aloud as she texted back. The girl returned with paperwork and Opie handed her his card. "You know when you're gonna give it to her?" she asked

"I dunno. Haven't gotten there yet." he smiled taking his card back from the girl. "Sometime this week."

"C'mon. Now you get to go next door with me. I need more paint pens" she smiled walking out.

Meanwhile, back at Sephora, Jax and Abel were dragging their feet behind Jess who was taking her time, row by row.

"You gonna tell me why Opie was so excited to go to an art store?" Jess asked inquisitively

Jax shrugged "I dunno"

"Mmmhmm. Well, I can spend hours in here my friend" she smiled testing lipstick out on her hand "What do you think, tickle-me-pink or viva glam?"

"I'm about to drive that scissor into my eye" he said seriously "I don't even see the difference in the two colors"

"What do you think Abel, which color do you like better?" she asked

"Ummmm…." he said with a smile "Both!"

"I like your style" she laughed giving him a high-five. "Aunt Jess will just get both then" she smiled putting both into her basket "You wanna help me?" she asked. Abel nodded "Go grab one of those baskets." she pointed as he ran off and returned as quickly as his little legs would allow him. "We're gonna pick some stuff out for Kristina, okay?" he smiled and started grabbing lipglosses from the display

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Jax said grabbing his hand "One at a time buddy."

"I LOVE that deal!" Kristina shouted with laughter walking into the store with Opie. His arms were filled with bags.

"That wasn't so bad!" Opie said to Jax handing over Kristina's dozen art supply bags

"What in the fuck is all this?" he asked

"More scrapbooking things" she smiled

"How much did all of this cost?!" he gasped looking for the receipt in the bag. He pulled out the three-foot long receipt "KRISTINA. Two HUNDRED dollars?!"

"What? I don't go shopping that often! C'mon!" she said grabbing a basket

"So what's the deal?" Jess asked her as Jax was still perplexed looking at the list of things she purchased

"For every pound I gain, I get a 'Whatever Kristina Wants' day" she smiled

"I'm sorry, what?" Jax asked, looking at Opie

"Needed some positive reinforcement" Opie laughed

"I thought you were my friend" Jax asked trying to hold onto all the bags.

"Ooooh! What color is that?" she asked looking at Jess' hand

"Tickle-me-pink" she replied "They have the balm and gloss though to go with it". Opie and Jax headed towards the exit. "Where you two going?"

"Just outside. So I don't kill myself" Jax laughed as Abel was stuck to Kristina's side. He and Opie walked towards the car to put the bags in the trunk. "You get it?" he asked

"Yeah" Opie smiled taking it out of his pocket "Oh, by the way, I was supposed to tell you, you're a deadman" he laughed

Jax looked at the ring and whistled with shock "Nice Job" he laughed "And wait, why's that?"

"She found out how much you spent. Girl behind the counter told her so"

Jax rolled his eyes, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket "Wonderful. Lots to think about bro"

"You're telling me."

"We got a run tomorrow. Gotta meet with the boys tonight. We'll drop the girls off and head over around two, be back by dinner."

"You think we can get this deal with the One-Niners down?" Opie asked as Jax handed him a lighter.

"After this thing with the goombas goes through. They've been skimming off of us and the Niners. Niners think that we're on their side, when we hand Frankie over, we got em after that."

"I hope so Pres."

"You and me both"

"He's held up in a cabin up north. 20 minute ride" Bobby said as the men sat around the table. Clay walked in with a sulking face on and sat behind Bobby against the wall. The men paid him no mind.

"Any other men?" Opie asked

"Three or four" Bobby nodded

"But what about the One-Niners?" Chibs asked, his thick Scottish accent pouring through every syllable

Jax adjusted himself in his seat "We need to get this done first. We prove to the Niners that we got their backs with this. Hand the Goombas over to the Niners and that'll build trust"

"Jackie, why we waitin' to run tomorrow? Get it done now, brotha"

"You ready to make that call?" Jax asked Clay

"I guess so." He shrugged

"Then we ride tonight" Jax said slamming the gavel down. The men went to stand up and Clay interrupted.

"I need to talk to all of you" he said

"About what?" Piney asked

"Sit. Please" Clay said taking a deep breath. The men waited for him to begin. "I've made many errors in my ways. I've hurt those I've loved. Stripping me of my patch alone made me realize that this is the only family that I've ever had"

Jax laughed "Family? Family?! You call us your family?!"

"Son, I-"

"No. I am NOT your son. YOU are not my father. My father was a great man. My father did NOT want any of this. MY father died because of your selfish ways. Donna died because of your errors in judgement. My sons will NOT grow up to live a life of fear and misery, Kristina will not struggle to keep herself together wondering if I'm going to jail or not each and every night. All of these men have children that they want to see grow up. I will NOT allow them to be stripped of that right as fathers."

"I will do what I need to. I will prove to all of you that I got carried away"

"Carried away?" Opie asked "you didn't out drink yourself or cheat on your wife. You killed mine. You killed his father. You wanted me dead over misinformation."

"Like I said, I'll prove it. I'll start with the call" Clay sighed standing up and walking out of the Chapel. Jax slammed his fist on the table and walked out followed by the rest of the men.

"You riding out?" Gemma asked Jax as he grabbed his helmet from the back of his bike.

"Yeah. Be back before seven, if all goes well" he said climbing on

"Alright. Well I'm heading over to the house now. I spoke to Wendy's lawyer. She still hasn't improved. You need to think of your game plan for Tuesday"

"I know." He sighed

"Alright. Well be careful"

"We will" he said starting up the motor and tearing out of the lot with the rest of the men in toe.

The men pulled off of the freeway and stopped about a quarter-mile from the cabin. "We head up. Quietly. No one shoots until we hear shots. The Niners want them alive." Jax said as the men nodded. They quietly walked up behind the van Clay was driving. When they got to the cabin, Jax and Opie ran behind the cabin and waited for the men inside to notice. Shots were fired and both Jax and Opie went through the back door, kicking it open to get the men from behind.

"Get on the ground or I blow your heads clean off" a man said from behind them. They dropped their guns and two men came out from behind them. The first taller man swung and made contact with Jax's cheek. Opie went to turn around and suffered a similar blow from the other. They laid on the ground, face first. Opie and Jax looked at one another, while they had a gun pointed at the back of their heads. Shots were still being fired from the front.

"Shoulda stayed home and proposed to my horny pregnant girlfriend" Opie laughed

"I have a feeling I'd pretty much be in a similar situation right now if I stayed home. So I'm not sure if this is much of a trade off for me" Jax said laughing harder.

They heard two gunshots and winced at the sound. The men that had a gun pointed at them fell in between the two of them. "Up you go" Chibs said to both men. "Still saving your asses" he laughed

Jax and Opie picked up their guns and continued inside to see Tig and Happy holding a gun to two men. "Ah, good to see you Frankie" Jax smiled "Tony, how ya been?"

"Fuck off Teller" Frankie said spitting on the floor

"Well that's just disrespectful" Jax sighed shaking his head. "We got a present for ya. Should be here any minute" he smiled rubbing his freshly punched face.

"What's that?"

"Well, Laroy was more than thrilled to hear that you were willing to talk to him about the money you've been skimming."

"You gotta be shitting me. You're handing us over?!" Tony shouted

"Yeah. We figured Laroy would want to get his money back the good ol' fashioned way" Jax laughed seeing a van pull up. "Lookie here. Someone's arrived" he said opening the door for the men.

"Teller" Laroy said stepping inside. "Good work"

"All in a days pay" he smiled "we'll leave you to your business" he said walking out with his men. "Settle the new business tomorrow, Chapel at nine. Gotta call this in" Jax said climbing onto his bike.

Opie and Jax rode back to the house. Kristina was unpacking her art supplies and shivering with excitement as she placed them into their new homes in her organizers. She noticed Opie had put Jess' ring at the bottom of one of the bags.

"Need help?" Jess asked as she played a game with Abel

"No no. I'm good" Kristina smiled, as she began digging through the next bag to unpack. They heard the motorcycles driving down the street. "Guess who's home!" she cheered to Abel.

"Daddy!" He shouted running for the front door. Jess got up with him and led him outside. Kristina pulled the box from the bottom of her bag and buried it in one of the drawers. Opie and Jax came into the house, newly cut up faces and all smiles to go along with them.

"What happened to you?!" Kristina shouted grabbing his chin with her hand "Are you two okay?"

"Yes" Both men said simultaneously.

"Jesus Christ" she sighed shaking her head "Hey Ope, you think you can help me put some of this shit up high on the shelf?" she asked pointing to some of the bags

"Why would you want it up there?" he asked, quite unsure as to what she was getting at

"I dunno. I don't think I have room in the drawers." she said shrugging "I started unpacking the bags and I'm just running out of space" she said trying to stress her words

"Ohhh. Well, I guess so." he said walking over with her. Kristina pulled open the drawer she shoved the ring into "See" she said pointing to the box "Not enough room"

"So we thinking about making this move happen?" Jax asked from the kitchen with Jessica as she put ice into ziplock bags for their faces. Opie grabbed the box and shoved it into his pocket.

"Yeah, the sooner the better. We're off this week" Kristina replied "Makes sense"

"So we're gonna have to move this entire craft store next-door?" he asked staring at her art supplies "We're gonna have to recruit help"

"I don't think moving me next door is going to be as much of a problem as getting Opie moved in here." Kristina replied

"I don't have NEARLY as much shit in my house as you two have here. And now I'm going to have a bright purple bedroom. Fabulous" Opie laughed

"We can give that room to Ellie." Jess began "We'll move my shit into Kristina's room. Her's is red. More suited for your taste" she smiled

"You won't need to move anything over except for your things. I have all the furniture" Jax added "And I'm assuming I'll need to paint"

"White reminds me of hospitals. I need bright colors" Kristina smiled "We can have it done by Wednesday. You guys have things to do tomorrow?"

"We got one more run either tomorrow or Tuesday" Jax said sitting at the table

"Jax, Tuesday is the hearing"

"At nine. Run won't be till in the afternoon. Shouldn't be more than a few hours. If it happens tomorrow, even better. Which reminds me, I gotta call Romeo" he said taking out his phone and stepping outside with Opie.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" Jess asked Kristina

"What?" Kristina asked, trying to avoid the conversation as she continued to unpack her bags.

"You have no room left in your organizer?" She laughed standing next to her "Look, yes you do."

Kristina smiled "Jess"

"Don't Jess me, what was that about?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Kristina" she sighed

"Ugh, Jessicaaaa" Kristina mocked

"What is going on?"

"Will you just relax? It's nothing."

Jessica narrowed her eyes at her friend "I don't believe you"

"Just let it go. Trust me" she smiled

"Where is it?" Jess asked lifting up packages of embellishments

"Where's what?" she laughed

Jessica gasped "No way"

"No way what?"

"Kristina! Please don't lie to me. Was a ring in there?"

Kristina couldn't help but try to hide a smile. She looked away from her friend and continued to toss things into the bins. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said gathering up the empty plastic bags.

"It was, wasn't it!" she shouted with a huge smile across her face

"Shhh! No." Kristina said with her finger to her mouth

"Yes it was!" She shouted louder

"Jessica! Shhh! No!"

"Where is it? I wanna see it!" she said grabbing her friends arm

"I don't have it!" she laughed

"SO IT WAS!" she cheered even louder

"Jess! C'mon."

Jessica tried to gather herself together and rid herself of the excited discovery "Okay" she said taking deep breaths "I'm fine." she sighed sitting down. "No, No i'm not! When is he gonna ask me?! I need to know!" she asked jumping back up

"I don't know. Just breathe. You can't let him know that you know anything" Kristina whispered

"Tomorrow at noon" Jax said walking back inside "So we'll be back sometime late afternoon" he said to the girls "We can start moving things over. Tuesday morning after the hearing we'll get everyone over to help. At least we can start painting tomorrow."

"I should at least get packing" Opie said "It's only five-thirty."

"You want help?" Jess asked

Opie smiled "Yeah. You wanna be the one to call Ellie and Kenny to tell them?"

Jess smiled "Sounds good" she said grabbing her bag.

"Still think you can ride?" he asked her

"I got this" She smiled confidently as Opie walked out the door. "See you guys later" she said sticking her tongue out at Kris.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Jax laughed

"Why would you say that?" Kristina asked defensively

"Why else would she be shaking like a leaf?" he chuckled "Ready to get packin?"

"Yes sir"

"Maybe Mary wants to drop the kids off tomorrow morning? We can continue to pack while you two go on your run." Jess said walking into Opie's house with him.

"That sounds good" He smiled "You wanna call them?" he asked handing her his phone. She put the phone to her ear and listened to the ring. When Ellie answered she put it on speaker.

"Hi Ellie" Jess said

"Hi Jess!"

"Whatcha guys doin?" she asked sitting on the couch

"Nothin, about to eat dinner"

"Oh yeah, what'd grandma make?"

Ellie sighed and whispered "I have no idea" Both Jess and Opie started laughing.

"Well, your dad and me got a question for ya."

"Uh huh"

"So Kristina is going to be moving next door to Jax's. How'd you guys like to come and live at my house? You can have my room. It's bright purple" she laughed. There was no response from the other end, just a lot of muffled shouting going on. "Ellie?" she asked

"YES! Kenny said awesome! YES!" she shouted

They both laughed "Okay" she smiled "Is grandma there? Daddy wants to talk to her" she said handing the phone back to Opie

"Hello?" Mary asked laughing

"Hi ma." Opie said

"Hi Ope, you sure got them riled up" she laughed

"Sorry" he chuckled "You think you can bring the kids over tomorrow morning around 8:30? We're gonna get them packing. Jess is gonna stay with them while I go on a run in the morning"

"Yeah absolutely. You need some help? I can stay with them. She shouldn't be lifting anything anyway"

"That'd be great." he smiled "Thank you"

"Of course. Why do you sound shocked?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, Harry, well you get to packing then." Opie cringed "I'll see you tomorrow" she laughed hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, Harry." Jess chuckled "So where do we start?"

"You're leaving all the furniture at your place though, right?"

"Yeah, Kris doesn't need it."

"So we won't be packing up much then. We can toss most of it. It's all old anyway"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" he said with a smile "Positive"

"Should I pack up the kids' rooms? I don't need to find your porn collection. I'll leave that to your mother"

"You sure? It's quite extensive" he smiled

"Oh, I bet it is." she laughed picking up her bag and taking out a huge pack of sticky notes "I stole these from Kristina. Put this on all the things that you're going to want to bring. Everything else, we'll know to toss. That way tomorrow I can start putting everything in boxes."

"She's gonna kill you" he said taking them from her

"Please. She's not going to notice. She has an entire drawer full. Just tell me where to start" Opie took his cigarettes out of his pocket and walked towards the back door as Jess followed.

"I don't wanna smoke around you" he said stepping onto the grass

"I'll be fine Opie. It gives me a sense of nostalgia." she said sitting on the cement step and patting it next to her for him to sit. He took a long drag and sat next to her, slowly exhaling as she put her head on his shoulder. "So, believe it or not, I'm quicker to catch on than you think" she said subtly

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, considering Jax used the phrase 'I'm about to drive that scissor into my eye' at Sephora, I'm pretty sure he didn't volunteer to be there. Which means, you most certainly didn't want to be with Kristina at the art supply store."

"Oh, c'mon" he smiled "Of course I did. It was fun"

"See, now you're lying. Did she go through each isle and talk to herself? Justifying each thing she picked up and why it was a necessity?"

Opie started hysterically laughing "Yes. But all fun."

"Did she explain why each thing was a good bargain and then after everything was totaled, she told you how good she was just spending that amount?" she laughed

Opie continued to laugh "Yes. But again, all fun."

"Even when she was on her way out telling you how she was going to use each and every item and how she might possibly need more bins to organize everything?"

"You're scaring me now" he smiled wrapping his arm around her

"I've done this for YEARS" she laughed "Years. So, in sum, I know that it wasn't just about the art supply store. Because let me tell you, you were very brave to take that on. And Jax, well, you've got a great friend. He really did hang on there"

"Girl, you really wanna ruin the surprise?"

"Well, to be honest" she smiled wrapping her arm around his back "You my love, look like you're sweating and I'm just trying to make it easy for you"

"You'll get your turn" he smiled "I'm not ready to ask you yet"

"Ughhh but I wanna see it!" she laughed "Please!"

"Nope" he laughed shaking his head. "Not yet."

"Ugh" she pouted "I be patient then. How's your cheek?" she asked turning his face with her hand "Looks bad"

"It's not as bad as it looks" he said optimistically "Hopefully tomorrow is the last one for a while."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Remember how we made the deal with the One-Niners?" Jess nodded "Well, tomorrow is when the feds show up to take them in. Just gotta hope there's no retaliation"

Jess sighed "I don't like this"

"I know. But it'll be fine. We managed with the Cartel."

"No, I really don't like this"

"Just think positive. We'll be back by three or so"

"You better be." she said angrily

"What does that mean?" he asked lighting another cigarette

"If you're not they're gonna have to answer to me. Better yet" she laughed "I'll just have Kris go. They'd drop their guns and run for the hills"

Opie laughed "Ah, God bless Jax. He's gonna live with that now"

Jess smiled "Oh how wonderful, and have to put her shoes on and take them off. And help her out of bed at three a.m. when she has to pee. Because this is my life right now 'Jesssssss. I gotta peeeeeeeee'" Jess whined mocking her friend "What a good man"

"You know why he puts up with that though, right?"

"Because of him not being at the hospital?"

"Well yeah, that. And the fact that she's the only woman to ever not take his shit besides Gemma. Tara tried. But Kris…" Opie said exhaling smoke "When she took off to Huntington Beach… he was fucking livid. So livid that it had the opposite effect. Because she didn't care what he said."

"Oh it's like a sick match made in heaven" she laughed

"I'm thinking red over here." Kristina said holding post-its and a sharpie as she stuck them to each wall "And then, for in here…" she said walking into the kitchen "What about a deep blue? Like a deep aqua?" she asked looking at Jax

"Honestly, I don't even know what deep aqua looks like" he said laughing "Why don't you just get the paint tomorrow morning and then when I get back, I'll paint it" he smiled

"Oh honey, it'll be long done before you get back. I already texted Gemma, she's gonna come over to help"

"You shouldn't be painting"

"I'll get those masks. I'll be fine. Now…" she continued walking down the hall "Red or like a blue/green? Like an emerald, but with more of a blue tint?"

Jax smiled shaking his head "Whatever you want"

"I like that" she said sticking post-its to the wall. "We do have a slight problem though" she sighed opening his closet

"What's that?"

"This needs to be organized"

"Of course it does."

"I can do that in the morning." she said sticking another note on the wall

"Why don't you sit down and eat something. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow"

Kristina sighed "Fine. Can we have tacos?" she smiled wrapping her arms around him

"Whatever you want" he said kissing the top of her head. She put the post-its down on the dresser. "Let's go. C'mon Abel. We're gonna go eat" he said walking out of the house as Abel ran behind

"You know, to please your mom we should really think of names" she said getting into the passenger side "I want one to be named after you"

"Really?" Jax asked, sounding surprised

"Of course. Only if you want to. I was just thinking"

"I… yeah of course" He smiled pulling out of the driveway

"Well, and I was also thinking that maybe we could name the other after your dad. Jackson and John Thomas."

Jax stopped the car and looked at her "You're serious?"

"Jax I'm not gonna play around with that. I've been thinking a lot about it. If you like other names I really want you to tell me. I was just brainstorming."

"Babe, of course. Absolutely" he said as he continued down the road

"Good" she smiled

* * *

The next morning Jessica was already at Opie's house with the kids by eight-thirty. Gemma and Kristina were on their way to the paint store with Abel to pick up whatever could possibly be carried.  
"Any news on Wendy?" Kristina asked as she picked up swatches

Gemma shook her head and tossed brushes into the cart "No. But he's still gotta be there by 9 tomorrow."

"Well, last night Jax and I were talking about names." she smiled handing over the swatches to the man behind the counter

"Anything come up?"

"Let me clarify, I told him what names I liked and it was settled" she laughed "I proposed Jackson, obviously, and John Thomas"

Gemma looked at her as if she was taken aback by the statement "Really?"

"Jax said the exact same thing. Why is that so surprising?"

Gemma smiled and shook her head "It's just, when Wendy was pregnant with Abel, she didn't want him to be named after Jax, or anyone for that matter."

"Oh no no. I think especially even more because they're twins. They should be named after their dad and grandpa"

"I think so too" she smiled nodding "We better get started. Hopefully you make it to your spring break without popping so we can get their room set up"

"I dunno" Kristina laughed "Day by day. I want to get today over with because I hate this deal that they have. And tomorrow…" she said shaking her head "Nothing funny better happen"

"It's gonna be fine. Really." Gemma said grabbing the paint gallons from the counter "Let's go. There's too much to do and very little time."

Around two, Jax walked back into the house with Chibs and Happy, a big smile upon his face. "Ladies, Ladies" he said with a smile

"Daddy!" Abel shouted crashing into his legs.

"You're home early!" Kristina said giving him a kiss hello

"Better than expected." Jax grinned "Feds came right in. We're done. It's all done."

"Done done? As in after tomorrow you can stop worrying done?"

"Well, sorta" Jax said "Still a few other things that need to be hashed out. But for now, yes"

"And I'm told my work is just getting started for me" Chibs laughed taking off his sweatshirt.

"You got that right." Kristina began "Everything is primed. I'm almost done in here with the first coat. The bedroom, bathroom and twins room needs to be done. Gem is almost done with the kitchen with the first coat as well. Once that's done, then I need to start moving everything from next door. But, I'm thinking if we can at least get the painting done today, then we can move everything tomorrow afternoon."

"Do I have a specific place I'm supposed to start with my name on it and an agenda?" Happy asked sarcastically

"Yeah, bedroom" Kristina replied, the men started laughing "No, I'm serious. If two of you paint the bedroom, you can then move to the twins room and then back again for a second coat while I finish in here. Jax you can paint the bathroom and then come back in here to help me with the second coat"

"It's like working with Hitler!" Gemma shouted from the kitchen

"And I'm marrying it" Jax sighed shaking his head

"By the way, I hung up a suit for you to wear tomorrow to the hearing. It's over at my place. Won't be able to sleep here tonight, fumes will be too strong. Let's go, let's go!" she said shooing the men down the hall

"Yes Ms. Hitler" Happy said moving down the hall

"Helloooooo" Jess called out from the front door

"Come in!" Kris shouted

"We're gonna be putting some of the boxes inside. We cleaned that house out bare!" she said sounding proud and accomplished. "Won't start unpacking anything for a day or so. But everything that's getting moved is in boxes just waiting for it's new home."

"Ope headed back to the house. You guys didn't see him?" Jax asked

"I just stopped by to figure out where some things can go. I'm gonna head back in a few. We were talking to Mary today. She's gonna take the house. Mortgage is cheaper than hers is now, and Piney is gonna move in with her." Jess smiled

"That's awesome" Kristina said "A lot less paperwork and hassle."

"Absolutely. Well, alright, let me get back. I'll see you all later."

Jax's house phone rang and Gemma maneuvered her way around paint cans to answer it over the noise from all the men. "Hello?" she answered plugging one ear with her finger. "Hold on, hold on" she said "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" she shouted, everyone heard her from each end of the house and quickly silenced themselves "Sorry, who is this? Yes this is she. Hold on" she said pulling the phone away from her ear "Jax!"

"What?" he asked walking into the kitchen

"Wendy's lawyer" she said handing the phone over to him.

"Hello?" he answered. Everyone gathered next to him in the kitchen, watching every facial expression he could make "Yes? Holy shit, really? Yes, no I completely understand. Alright. Well thank you then. Bye" he hung up the phone and was surrounded by everyone. "No hearing until further notice" He smiled "Wendy can't be there obviously. No updates as of yet, but… I ain't losing my boy either" Gemma hugged him and kissed his cheek

"Told you" she said "Now get back in there and paint like your life depends on it."

"Have you seen who he's gonna live with? I think it does" Happy laughed

"Oh ha ha." Kristina said sarcastically as the men walked down the hallway

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked her

"I dunno. I always get these feelings. When something isn't right. When I feel like everything is too easy? Last time that happened, this happened" she said pointing to her shoulder

"In what sense?"

"Their run went smoothly, no hearing tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, he deserves this, one hundred percent. I just don't know, Gem."

"Baby, sometimes, you gotta go through the bad shit, and so much of it until God finally tells you, 'you know what? you did enough' You guys did enough. He did enough. I want you to celebrate this now. Be happy" she smiled "Be relieved."

Kristina smiled "You're right. Hey guys!" she shouted down the hall "Guess who's gonna be up at the ass crack of dawn now moving things!" she laughed

"Jackie-Boy!" Chibs shouted from the bedroom

"Yeah?!" he called out from the bathroom

"You best tire her out later! I ain't being here at seven am! That's an order!"

"I'd like to, but she's also extremely terrifying!" Jax laughed. Kristina shuffled her way down the hall and pointed to him painting in the bathroom "I love you" he smiled. "I promise, I really do"

"Mmm" She said with pursed lips "And you!" she shouted as she continued waddling "Chibs" she said clearing her throat in the doorway "Make that six-forty-five."

Kristina's alarm went off at six-thirty, blaring music waking both her and Jax. "Shhhhh" Jax whispered "Too early."

"No no. Let's go" she said patting his arm "C'mon. Help me up"

"No. I'm going back to sleep." he groaned rolling over

"If I have to get up by myself, you're going to be a very, very sad man."

"Go back to sleep"

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna do this myself, and you, you're going to be very upset later" she said as she flung her feet over the side of the bed and slowly scooted herself off, using the bed as leverage to help herself stand.

"Wait, wait, wait" he said getting up and walking around the side of the bed "Why you gotta be so stubborn? Shit. I'm going to make coffee" he sighed walking out of the room

"Jackie!" Chibs called out from the driveway "Let's go!"

"Come on in!" Jax shouted back

"No no. The Misses says we need to be here by seven, then we're here by seven! Let's go!" he said walking into the house with Happy

"Yet I tell you to be at the clubhouse by nine and you stroll in after ten. Tell me, how does that work?" he laughed handing them each a mug

"That's because she's the boss"

"That's right!" Kristina shouted from the bedroom "I'll be out in a few!"

"How we gonna move this stuff, brotha?" Chibs asked Happy while they perplexedly looked at Kristina's two large storage organizers with their arms crossed.

"No, no, no" Jax laughed shaking his head "Let her give you directions for that."

"You sure as shit lucked out today, kid" Chibs sighed

"I know, but it's not over"

"Well, for now at least. What you gonna do about Juicy? He's back."

"Juice needs to come and talk to us. He needs to explain himself. Explain everything. We'll give him a call later. We also gotta deal with Clay"

"He'll say whatever he wants to save himself" Happy added grabbing the coffee pot from the machine.

"Call a meeting then, tomorrow noon."

Opie and Jess showed around nine with the kids, and began unloading the cars that were stacked with boxes. "MOVE THEM INTO THE ROOMS. NOT in the hallway" Opie commanded as the two ran in the house.

"OKAY!" They shouted back as they disappeared from sight.

"Need help?" Happy asked as he walked over to Opie's truck.

"You all done with Kris' stuff?" Opie asked handing him a box

"I've been told I'm not allowed to touch anything" He sighed

Jessica and Opie laughed "What'd you drop?" Jess asked walking into the house behind him

"Her makeup organizer. Shit is about forty pounds. I tripped and one of the drawers opened and the things fell to the ground."

Jess gasped "Did anything break?"

"I heard something about thirty dollars per lipstick. WHO spends thirty dollars on lipstick?! WHO?!"

"I do" she squeaked "But you dropped her MAC lipstick. I'd have banned you too" she chuckled as they walked back outside

"You two are impossible. She made me move pillows. PILLOWS"

"You're lucky I don't have anything to move"

"This is my OWN personal HELL Jackie" Chibs said as he and Jax slowly carried the monstrosity that was an Ikea organizer out of the house and across the grass.

Jax let out a roaring laugh "Please. I'll drop it. And then I'll be shot." he said carefully trying to hold onto the heavy object backing up into his house. They placed the organizer down against the wall, exactly where it was meant to go, since there was tape on the floor that was clearly marked. Kristina was standing on a step-ladder putting dishes into the cabinets in the kitchen. "Get down!"

"What?" she asked so nonchalantly

"Get off of the ladder, are you crazy?" he growled, pulling her hand to get her off

"Jax" she sighed "I'm not an egg, I won't break. I'm fine." she said sternly as his cellphone started to ring.

"Yeah? SHIT." he shouted hanging up "We gotta go Chibs" Jax said in a frenzy searching for his keys

"What happened?"

"Pope's got Tig." he grunted grabbing his keys from the counter

"Woah. Woah. Jax. Where are you going?" Kristina asked as he kissed her goodbye

"I gotta go babe. I'll be back."

"No! WAIT" she shouted as he impatiently froze

"I gotta go"

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it. I gotta go" he said running out of the house "LETS GO!" He shouted to the men next door as they ran out of the house. Kristina followed and watched from the grass.

"What happened!?" Opie shouted running out, throwing on his cut

"They've got Tig." he said dialing Bobby "They got Tig. Meet us off the freeway overpass."

"Where?!"

"Where else? O-town" he said tearing off down the street, followed by Happy, Opie and Chibs.

The men pulled up to an abandoned warehouse about thirty minutes away. They spotted two large trucks and pulled up behind them. Two men emerged from the warehouse, well dressed and armed. "Let's go" one said in a deep, burly voice. They walked into the warehouse, and saw Damon Pope, a well respected man in Oakland, in charge of the drug trade and oversees almost all criminal activity.

"Gentlemen" he said standing next to Tig who was blindfolded and tied to a chair.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jax asked

"You tell me" he replied. "Why are my men in County?"

"Couldn't tell ya." Jax said calmly with a shrug.

He drew his gun from his holster and fired one shot into the air. "Next one goes to him" he said aiming at Tig "Now, I respect you Jax. I think you're a smart man. So I'll ask you again, why are my men in County?"

"Like I said, I couldn't tell ya" he replied in the same tone

Damon fired one shot into Tig's foot, piercing screams filled the room. They jumped back, hearts racing. "WHY ARE MY MEN IN COUNTY?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Why don't you ask the ones that arrested them?! We had NOTHING to do with that!"

Tig continued to moan, they watched on as blood collected under his foot. "They were set up with YOUR deal! YOUR deal. And THEY were arrested. WHY?!"

Jax felt a huge lump form in his throat, stomach churning. He knew if he didn't stick to his story, there'd be even more bloodshed. "Damon, I told you. I don't know. Now, if you're telling me I have a rat at my table" be began, pulling his gun from his holster "I'll shoot the son of a bitch right now. Because that means we're next. You telling me he ratted?" he asked pointing at Tig

"Laroy was stabbed to death this morning in a yard brawl. Someone will pay for his death. Now unless you tell me how they got there, then a debt is owed."

"Look, I'm sorry. But I don't know."

"That's too bad." he sighed "You've got yourself a pretty looking family now, don't you? Abel, your pregnant girlfriend, Kristina, right? What about you Winston? Ellie and Kenny, and another on the way? This one here, two girls, am I right?" he asked pointing to Tig "Telford, aren't your wife and daughter coming in next week? Fiona and Kerrianne? It'd be a shame if their trip to the States was so traumatic." The men seethed with each name called, growing fire in their eyes as they watched Tig writhe in agony.

"What do you want?" Jax growled

"I want to know HOW my men ended up in County!" He shouted "Laroy was like my son. Now, I don't have him anymore. And someone will repay that debt."

"Why don't you talk to the man that killed him?" he replied, chest tightening with each passing second

"He's being dealt with. But that doesn't solve my problem. Now, if you don't know, I suggest you find out."

"How am I supposed to do that? I told you, I don't know. But, like I said, if I have a rat at my table, you best believe I'm going to find out who it is."

"I don't doubt that Jax. But it won't help me."

"I promise you, I will deliver you the hand that caused this mess. Wrapped in a fucking bow."

"You have forty-eight hours. Noon on Thursday. If I don't have answers by then, you will each lose a loved one until there are none left to lose." he said returning his gun to it's holster. "Two days Teller. Two. I'll be expecting your call" He slowly exited the warehouse with his men.

"Jesus CHRIST!" Chibs shouted running over to Tig "What the FUCK are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know" Jax grunted "Fuck. FUCK!" he screamed throwing his hands behind his head. Happy and Chibs untied Tig and removed the blindfold.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked

"Do I fucking look like I'm okay?" he spat

"What happened?" Chibs questioned as he tied off his bleeding foot with a handkerchief.

"They grabbed me right outside of my house. Must've followed me home."

"He wants a fucking head, Jax" Opie panted "If he… fuck. The girls"

"He wouldn't dare. He doesn't want a war. He wants a Son."

Back at the clubhouse, Opie, Piney, Happy, Jax and Chibs sat around the table. Jax sat still, hand over mouth, contemplating what had just happened.

"I really don't know" Jax sighed, leaning back in his chair. Clay walked in and took a seat, looking at the discouraged faces. "A head isn't the problem. It's the head of a Son. He wants the one that's responsible."

"That ain't gonna happen" Chibs replied

"Where's Tig and Bobby?" Clay asked

"Tig shot by Pope" Opie interjected with little patience "At the doc"

"Jesus" Clay said shaking his head

"Our women, our children are in danger. I won't let that happen. I'd rather my boys grow up without a father, than not grow up at all."

"Would ya listen to yourself?! I love ya, but let me tell ya somethin', none of us love ya that much to take after Kristina. Sorry brotha. She's a spitfire that would eat me for breakfast."

All the men gave a slight chuckle, Jax included. "Then what do we do? Can't kill him. He's guarded round the clock."

"Unless we turn over a rat." Opie suggested. The men looked at him with confusion. "He wants a rat. Give him one."

"Who? Who we gonna turn over Ope?"

"That's the easiest part of the puzzle. Cause you ain't turning anyone over. Just gotta set it up that way. Same spot we were at. Tell him we got the man that ratted on the club. Tell him we want to hand him over and you're willing to go against the club's wishes to deal with this yourself"

The men nodded as they absorbed Opie's idea. "Two hang back, two deliver the package and once it's handed off, we take em out." Happy added

"And that's why you're my VP and you're my Arms man" Jax smiled "Who we gonna throw in the ringer?"

"Gotta make it real, boss" Happy piped up

"What'd ya mean?"

"Fear is only as real as the person who believes it. If they know it ain't real, they won't show it."

"He's right" Piney agreed "It's gotta be someone that doesn't know the plan."

"Someone wanted his patch back, right?" Opie asked

Chibs sighed "Oh Juicy, lets hope he doesn't fail us."

"You boys need help with it?" Clay asked

"You're the one that got us into this shit. And yet, we're digging ourselves out." Jax replied

"I didn't get Tig shot" Clay laughed

"You're the reason we had to make a deal. Which got the Niners pinched, Laroy killed and Tig shot. That all falls back on you" Jax said turning his attention back to the table "When we wanna do this?"

"Tomorrow?" Chibs asked

"Jess' got her appointment at three." Opie replied

"So tomorrow morning or night then? Or Thursday morning? Your call Prez" Happy offered

"We wanna get it over with?" Jax asked. The men nodded in unison. "Call up Juice" he said to Happy "Tell him to meet us here at nine. Get him in the van and we'll see how he fairs." Happy stood up and walked out of the room. Jax took out his cell phone and dialed Pope's number. He placed the phone on the table and turned on the speaker.

"Mr. Teller" he said answering the phone, as if it was too expected.

"We have an offering" Jax calmly replied "Same place. Eleven o'clock."

"Is it what I'm looking for?"

"Absolutely. Couldn't have gotten any closer."

"That's great. Well, I gotta say, I'm impressed you got the point."

"Point taken. Tomorrow, eleven am."

"Bye now"

Jax ended the call and sat back in his chair. Happy walked in and looked at the men. "He'll be here" he said

"Alright. Men, get a good nights sleep. Be rested. I gotta go home and suffer my consequences" Jax said slamming the gavel down

"You need backup?" Chibs asked with a chuckle

"I don't think you can provide the kind of backup that I need" He smiled heading outside

"I wasn't really offering Jackie. I was hoping you'd say no" he said patting him on the back "I got a house to dig out and clean. They comin' in Monday."

"You know who's great at organizing shit, don't cha?" Jax laughed

"Brotha, unless she wants to do that when I'm not there, my answer is no. I got a woman comin in that's gonna be up my ass and I'm trying to make it work. I only have a few days left of not being screamed at."

"She doesn't scream. She just looks at me, she's got that 'I'm going to beat your ass' look, without even having to do it."

"My point" he added, getting onto his bike. "See ya tomorrow boys" Chibs shouted over the roaring of his engine as he took off out of the lot. Opie climbed onto his bike, Jax next to him.

"You think we'll be back by three tomorrow?"

"I'm hoping to get that shit over and done with. You won't miss her appointment. I promise"

"It's not her I'm worried about"

Jax laughed starting up his engine. "She was so much nicer before she was pregnant"

"Yeah and your dick has been getting me into trouble for the last fifteen years." Opie smiled taking off as Jax followed behind.

"I told you" Gemma said as she paced back and forth in the living room. Kristina was sitting on the couch with her feet resting on the table. "There's a difference between being stubborn and careless." she continued to preach. Kristina sat still, as if she was a child getting reprimanded by her mother.

"Gem, I-"

"No. No you didn't anything, Kristina. You need to STOP. Yes, you can work, yes you can move and go food shopping. But NO you can not do every single thing you did before you were pregnant! The doctor TOLD you, he TOLD you."

"Please don't tell Jax" she sighed "He was preaching before he left."

"I'm not telling him anything. You're going to tell him."

"What am I gonna say?" she whined

"Exactly what happened. You thought climbing _back_ onto the ladder was a good idea. You got a sharp pain in your upper stomach and you fell on your ass. I had to take you to the doctor, and now we find out you have high blood pressure. The doctor told you that hypertension was a much bigger risk with twins. You're not superwoman. You need to stop."

"Ugh." she groaned, shaking her head "He's not gonna let me do anything now."

"What did the doctor say to you today?"

"That if I don't stop it can cause premature labor" she scoffed, rolling her eyes

"And?"

"That I need to go back tomorrow because I wouldn't go to the hospital today"

"_And_?"

Kristina sighed "AND if I don't slow down, then I'll be on permanent bedrest for the next four months or worse, in the hospital."

The women heard the bikes cut off outside and waited while Jax walked inside and saw Gemma standing up pacing the room and Kristina sitting on the couch with her feet up. "Perfect" Gemma smiled

"Where's Abel?" he asked, clearly knowing he walked into something he didn't want to be involved in

"Napping" Both women replied simultaneously.

He sat on the couch next to his fiance "What's wrong?" Kristina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Is everything okay?"

"Well?" Gemma asked, directing her comment towards Kristina.

"I fell off the ladder" She mumbled quietly. Jax's face turned four shades of red "I know you told me that I could get hurt, but I wanted to finish putting the dishes away. I felt a really sharp pain over here" She continued as she touched her upper abdomen on the right side, right above the baby bump "I lost my balance and landed right on my ass. She took me to the doctors office." Jax sat there quietly, less upset and more angry. She knew she had to continue, although it wouldn't make it any better. "They said I have high blood pressure. It's called pregnancy-induced hypertension. Basically, it's even more common in twins."

"And?" Gemma probed with her arms crossed

"That if I don't get myself relaxed, and blood pressure down, I could go into premature labor or be on permanent bed rest either here or in the hospital. I gotta go back tomorrow for them to monitor me again. And if it doesn't go down, then I'll have to stay there."

Jax sat quietly, mouth twisted, unsure of what to say. "What time tomorrow?"

"Noon" she replied

Jax softly chuckled "Of course."

"If you have a club thing, you need to go. It's just blood pressure monitoring. I'm gonna be fine."

"It's not about the appointment. It's about the fact that _you_ seem to be able to take care of thirty other kids every day but you can't take it easy for one minute. Think of yourself and your _own_ kids. Thanks ma. I'm gonna get to bed early, we have a big run tomorrow."

"Alright baby" Gemma said kissing his check "And YOU, don't you move. I mean it" walking over to Kristina

"Yes mamma" she smiled kissing her check and hugging her


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you doing up?" Kristina asked as she stirred awake around eight, seeing Jax pull on a tshirt.

"Gotta go babe. I'll be back later" he said putting his belongings into his pockets.

"Okay" she sighed rolling onto her side.

"I'll try to be back or at least meet you for the appointment." he said quietly as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Just make sure Opie is back in time for Jess'."

"I'll try. Gemma will be over in a little while. Please stay in bed until then"

"Be careful!" She called out as he walked out of the room. She tried desperately over the next half hour to fall back asleep. She knew something was going on, and she also knew that was raising her blood pressure. Abel came running into her room and jumped on the bed. "Hey baby, you're awake!" She smiled

"I'm hungry!" He smiled scooting up next to her

"Alright. Let's go make you something" she said pushing herself up.

"Daddy said to help you" he piped up hopping off the bed. He grabbed her hand and started to pull.

Kristina laughed "he told you to pull my hand?" She said as she maneuvered herself off the bed trying to give Abel the benefit of knowing he helped her up.

"Let's go!" He shouted running out of the room

"What do you wanna eat?" She asked walking into the kitchen

"Cereal" he smiled

"You sure make it easy for me." She laughed grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

Bobby, Chibs, Jax, Opie and Happy waited at the clubhouse for Juice to arrive. They sat around the table, they could feel their palms sweat with nerves.

"What we gonna tell him?" Chibs asked the men

"Need his help. Tell him we're meeting with Pope, that he's pissed about his men being in jail." Opie replied

"And if he loses it?"

Jax shrugged "Then we know he couldn't handle it."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Juice said smiling as he entered the room

"All good" Happy shrugged

"So what's up?" He asked, taking a seat at the table

"We need your help. You wanna be patched back in?" Jax replied

"Anything man. Anything" he begged

"We got a meeting with Damon Pope. He's pissed about his men ending up in jail. He wants blood. So as long as you're with us, everything will pan out" Jax said, tapping a lighter on the table.

"I'm in. Anything you need."

"Alright then" Jax smiled "Let's head out." He stood up from the table and walked out of the clubhouse with the men to their bikes. They rode off, and took the thirty minute drive up to the warehouse. When they arrived around a quarter past eleven, Damon and his two men from the day before were patiently waiting by their SUV. They cut their engines and walked up to the men, hearts beating and mouths dry.

"Mister Teller" Damon Pope said with a smirk "Nice to see you were so eager to appease me"

"Looks like we'll both be getting what we wanted" Jax said in a low, deep tone that gave the impression that he was still cool, calm and collected- despite the situation. He stepped aside and held out his hand in Juice's direction. His eyes narrowed and voice grew raspy, enraged and dry "For months, he handed over intel to the Feds, potentially removing us from our families- all to save himself. His intel led to the arrest of your men, which then led to the death of Laroy."

Juice's face fell. His eyes widened and legs began to shake. "What?!" he cried, almost in utter disbelief that this was happening.

"Looks like you gotta pay the price for your actions." Pope replied calmly "Chris, take him inside" he said to one of his men who approached Juice. He jolted back in fear and both Happy and Opie grabbed his biceps, holding him in place. The large and intimidating man held his gun up and grabbed Juice by the arm. Juice obeyed his physical command in fear of his life. He directed him into the warehouse, disappearing from sight.

"We'll wait until he's dead. Just for verification, if you don't mind?" Jax asked

"Whatever you'd like" Pope smiled as he continued into the warehouse. The second man waited outside, eyeing the men and making sure nothing went wrong. He held his ground against the large truck, waiting for a signal to ensure that the rat was dead. Opie walked back to his bike while the men blocked him from view. He removed two guns from the side holder and two silencers. He handed one off to Chibs and attached the silencer to the weapon in his hands. He walked back up behind Jax, keeping his weapon out of sight. In one swift movement, he pulled his weapon up and shot the man dead before he even had time to react. His body falling to the ground with a thud. Opie handed off the gun to Chibs

"We'll take the back" Happy said running around the side of the building with Bobby and Opie. Jax and Chibs ran to the front of the building, flinging open the door. Juice was on his knees, hands tied behind his back, head hanging low. Chibs fired one shot into the back of the burly Chris who was supposed to be protecting Damon. With the thud of the body Damon flung around to see the men entering from both sides of the warehouse, Juice at full alert flung his body into Damon's freeing him of the gun. Damon sprung to his feet, standing tall. Bobby rushed to Juice, untying him from the restraints.

"What are you doing, Jax?!" Damon shouted

"First of all" Jax smiled looking at Chibs "Do it" he directed, as Chibs shot Damon's left foot, handing the gun off to Jax. His screams echoed for miles as he fell to his knees. "No one gets to kill one of my men, regardless of who it is. Secondly.." he began, and pointed to Opie, who fired a shot into his thigh. "No one, gets to threaten any of our women or children. And finally…" he said taking the gun from Chibs, firing one shot into Damon's head "Go to hell"

Jax pulled a rag from his pocket, wiping the gun down, tossing it to the ground and handing the rag to Opie who held the other and tossed his as well. "Fucking goombas, took their guns right off them. Lets see them get out of this one." Jax laughed.

"I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that word too much Jackie Boy" Chibs laughed

"Nah, I put a ring on her finger. She'll get over it." he smiled. Juice stood frozen, trying to piece together what had just happened, panting and sweating.

"Welcome back Juicy" Chibs said patting his shoulder

"What… What the FUCK?!" He shouted, which was all he could manage to say.

"We couldn't tell ya, kid. Had to look real." Bobby replied

"What if he killed me?!" he cried

"Wouldn't let that happen" Jax said wrapping his arm around his shoulder "Welcome back" he smiled

"Shit" he panted, chest still heavy with fear.

"Let's go home. Won't be too long before someone shows up here." Happy said walking towards the door.

"What time is it?" Jax asked as he walked to his bike.

"One" Opie said looking at his watch

Jax sighed "Fuck. Alright, you think we'll make it?" he asked putting on his helmet

"Jess is already there. She was gonna go with her to her appointment and just wait for her own" Opie replied

"Gonna find out today, boys!" Jax smiled "Maybe you'll get another girl" he laughed "Who's going?"

"I'll tag along." Chibs replied

"Same" Happy added

"Let me take this one back to regather himself before he shits his pants" Bobby laughed pointing to Juice

Opie shook his head "Let's go!" he shouted revving his engine and racing out of the lot.

They managed to make it back to Charming in twenty minutes, tearing into the parking lot of the hospital. Jax pulled his phone out and called Kris to find out where she was. "Hey, what room you in?" he asked before he put his phone back into his pocket. "They're upstairs." Jax said racing inside. He hurried past the security desk and did not stop to get a pass.

"HEY!" The security guard yelled

"I know where I'm going!" Jax continued as he ran down the hall towards the elevators. When the elevator approached their floor, they all packed in, pressing the 'door close' button multiple times, leaving no chance for anyone behind them to catch a ride. Two floors up, they ran out and down the hall.

"You can't run in here!" a nurse shouted at the two men as they ran to the wing Kristina was in.

"I'm here!" Jax shouted busting through the door.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Kristina shrieked grabbing her chest

"Ummm… Dad, we're trying to keep her blood pressure down, not kill her" The nurse sighed walking out of the room.

"Sorry" he panted "I'm sorry" Jessica, Gemma and Abel were sitting quietly, looking up at the men who were gasping for air. "Any news?" he asked walking to the side of the bed and kissing her forehead

"Now that it's up, probably not good" she laughed hugging Happy, Chibs and Opie. "It's still high" she sighed pointing to the monitor "They need that number to get to at least 130, and the bottom number to at least 70."

"One-fifty and eighty-five? That doesn't sound too good" he said sitting down next to her

"No, it's not." she sighed putting her head back, listening to the swooshing sound of the heartbeats "I feel like I'm underwater" she laughed "How was your guys meeting?"

The men nodded with no words exchanged. "How'd you end up in here, kid?" Happy asked

Kristina rolled her eyes and tried to hide a grin. "Oh please, please enlighten him" Jax laughed

"Why don't you?" she snapped

"Because, I like hearing the first part." he smiled "Go ahead"

She sighed putting her hand to her brow "Jax told me to get off the step ladder before you guys left yesterday because he said I could fall" she began and Jax nodded and smiled along

"And then?" he smirked

"And then, once you all left, I got back on and I felt a sharp pain here and I fell, landing on my ass. Gemma took me to the doctors office, because I didn't want to come to the hospital. And they told me I have high blood pressure. And that if I wasn't on the ladder, I wouldn't have fallen. And if I don't stop over exerting myself, and doing too much then I can land back here for the remainder of the pregnancy. And I need to stay hydrated and eat right."

"Jax was?" he asked, putting his hand behind his ear

"Don't push it" she said pointing

"C'mon. Jax was?"

"You were right" she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Ah" he sighed sitting back, feeling victorious as he put his hands behind his head "Sweet, sweet power. I love it." Everyone tried to hide their laughter, but it was no use. Her stubborn ass finally caught up with her.

"I got a question for ya" Chibs smiled "The word goomba, do you take offense to it?" Jax quickly lost the smile on his face.

"Why do you ask?" Kristina questioned, knowing where Chibs was going with this. He was her partner in crime, that was still scared of her, but loved to watch her tear up Jax.

"I heard it today, and I was just wondering." That was it, she knew exactly who said it, and she was gonna play along.

"Well, I mean, that would be offensive, yes. I absolutely take offense to it."

"Someone believes that because he put a ring on your finger, you'll need to get over it"

"I bet he does" she smiled "But that sweet, sweet power he has is just fading away" she giggled

"C'mon, you don't find it offensive" Jax said defensively

"Mmmhmm" she said rolling her eyes "You guys don't need to stay. Jess your appointment isn't until three. This is gonna probably take a few hours."

"Nah, girl we're here." Happy said pulling up a chair "You hungry?"

Kristina shrugged "I could eat"

"I'll take that as a yes" he smiled

"I'll go with ya, we can take my car" Gemma smiled as she stood up. "I'm sure everyone could use something. Don't you start without us" she said pointing to Jessica

"I've got two hours" she smiled "Don't worry. You'll be there when I find out." Gemma followed Happy out of the room. "Know what? I'll be right back" Jess said standing up "I'm gonna go check in downstairs and tell them where I am, that way, I don't need to do it later"

"You want me to come with?" Opie asked her as she stepped around him

"No, no stay. It'll take five minutes." she smiled. She made eye-contact with Kristina, passing along that 'best friend' ESP before she walked out.

"So everything went well?" Kristina asked

"For now" Jax nodded "Hopefully we can settle things and start to move forward. Gotta deal with Clay, the Irish will know that Kerrianne and Fiona are coming in, they always like to stir shit up. So we'll see"

"Give me the next five days of peace before I go back to work, that's all I ask" she smiled "And you…" she said, pointing at Opie "What's goin on with that ring?"

Opie smiled and shrugged "I dunno. Haven't found the right time. She knows I'm gonna ask her. But that just makes the wait even better" he laughed

"Opie" Kristina sighed "C'mon."

"Soon."

"Ah, as soon as you know the sex of the baby, you'll feel different" Jax added bouncing Abel around on his lap

"Maybe."

"How's Ellie?" she chuckled "Saw her this morning before she went to her friends." Jax and Chibs laughed as Opie sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"She's gonna be the death of me."

"Jess and I have a pool going. I bet her sixty bucks."

"Over what?!" Both men asked simultaneously

"Really?" she said raising her eyebrows "Really?"

"Yes really." Jax asked

"Well, today's Wednesday. I bet her sixty bucks that the girl gets her period by Friday. Jess said next Wednesday. So we'll see."

Opie cringed "Oh no, no, no."

"Oh, honey. That day, although traumatic for her, and yes we'll be there, it will bring a sense of hilarity as you scramble for survival"

"Man, that woman better have been right, two boys. I can only handle one of that. And you make up for at least four women put together." Jax laughed. Kristina grabbed an empty plastic cup from the side table and threw it at him.

"Aw, it ain't all that bad" Chibs added

"That's because your daughter has lived on the other side of the world with her mother. And she's gonna be overly affectionate and sweet when she sees you because you don't see her every day. Wait until next week my friend. They're looking to stay permanently?" Opie laughed "You, will be drowning yourself in Jameson"

Chibs sighed "If she's anything like her mother… I'm fucked"

"C'mon!" Jess interrupted, poking her head through the door "They can take me now. It'll take twenty minutes."

Opie jumped up and walked towards the door "Shit" he chuckled to himself "Gem ain't gonna be back before then"

"We'll hold that info for the very last second before I'm done. C'mon!"

"NO FAIR!" Kristina shouted from the bed.

"I promise I'll run right back here!" Jess smiled

"I know you will. Jax, go" she said pointing to the door "Go be there with Ope."

"No, I'm staying here." he said shaking his head

"Nah, I got her Jackie. Go" Chibs said with certainty. Jax smiled putting Abel down and followed Opie out the door. "What do you think there, Abel? Is it gonna be a boy or girl?" he asked as Abel ran to his side of the bed.

"Ummm" he chuckled as Chibs picked him up "Boy!"

"Really?! You think both me AND Aunt Jess are gonna have boys?" Kristina asked in a high pitched voice

"Yes" he said smiling

"But what if it's a girl? You can still play with her" she smiled

"No" Abel said squinting his face "It's gonna be a boy!"

"Oh yeah, and what's his name?"

"I dunno" he laughed throwing his hands in the air.

"It's like I'm feeding a whole god dammed army" Gemma said walking into the room with Happy, hands full of bags "Can't even make it simple, huh? Gotta get tacos for you, burgers for her, what is this shit? Everyone else is gonna have two decide between the two, split everything down the middle."

"Yummm" Kristina said pushing herself up "Oh that smells amazing. And I gotta wait for Jess. She's waiting for you, they took her in early" she said pointing to the door

"She better" she said running out of the room.

"I get to sit here and stare at bags of food? Really?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"I don't think they'd punish us for eating" Happy laughed

"No, I'll be courteous. Fucking manners"

"Fucking manners!" Abel shouted

Kristina gasped as Happy and Chibbs laughed "Abel! No, no. You can't say that!"

"Fucking manners!"

"Abel, no no. I'm sorry, thats a bad word."

The boy giggled and shook his head. Jax walked back into the room fifteen minutes later and took a seat. "Baby isn't in the right position. She said she's not 100% sure."

"I'm telling you, it's a girl" Gemma laughed walking in right behind "That stupid tech. It's a girl."

"Aw, no man. When can she go back?" Kristina asked

"They said they're gonna check again in two weeks." Jax replied looking at all the food "Let's eat. I'm fucking starving."

"We should wait for Jess and Opie" Gemma said

"Fucking manners!" Abel laughed. Kristina slapped her hand to her head. Jax looked at her and laughed.

"Abel, that's a bad word. Only adults can say that. Glad you're teaching him a few things." he smiled.

"No fair" Jess sighed walking into the room with Opie

"Two weeks. You'll know then." Gemma said apologetically handing her a bag of food. "I'm _telling_ you, it's a baby girl."

"Is everything else good though?" Kristina asked

"Yeah, everything is perfect" she nodded with disappointment.

"No high blood pressure?" Jax sighed, shaking his head.

"Jerk" Kristina mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"How much longer you gotta stay?" Happy asked

"I dunno. They said they need to wait for it to go down." Kristina sighed "This is unreal"

"Well, maybe if we listened once in a while…" Jax said sarcastically

Around three, the doctor came back in to check her blood pressure. Gemma had taken Abel back home, Chibs and Happy left to get started cleaning up his house for the arrival of his girls in a few days. "Alright, look, it's down to one-forty over seventy-three. You need to keep your movement down though, work, home. Try not to take stairs when you don't have to." The doctor said pulling the cuff off her arm

"I have stairs in my job. I gotta go up them." She said with a tad bit of stubbornness.

"What floor?"

"Fifth."

Her doctor sighed and leaned against the wall "Kristina. I really don't advise that. At all"

"Kris, it's fine. I'll take the kids up." Jess added

"But you can't go up by yourself with them." She argued

"Why not?" Jax asked

"Not that she can't. But there are supposed to be two adults with that class. If something happens..."

"Don't worry." Jess said shaking her head "it'll be taken care of"

"I'm not saying you can't idiot" Kristina laughed

Jessica chucked "Yes, I know. Legality issues. But like I said, it's gonna be handled."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see" she smiled "it's fine doc, she can take the elevator."

"And no more breaking up fights" Jax added

"Don't start" she said shaking her head and pulling her shirt over the gown.

"No, no more breaking up fights. Nothing to exert yourself. Understand? We talked about this yesterday, you can end up back here for the remainder of your pregnancy" the doctor reprimanded

"Yes, I know" she sighed "Preterm labor"

"Not just that though. If it gets too high, like dangerously high, then we have to do an emergency c-section. I'm telling you, you need to slow it down"

"I will, really."

"Alright. I want you back here next week to check again. Any swelling, nausea, lightheadedness, you come right back. Immediately" he said walking out of the room

"I will!" she called out, scooting herself off the bed

"See. Just take it easy, Kris" Jess pleaded

"What do you mean that it'll be handled?" she asked again, slipping on her shoes

"You'll see" Jess said coyly with a smirk

"What… what are you talking about? Why you have that face?" she asked poking her friend on the arm

"Wait until… what's today, Wednesday? You'll know Friday. Just wait. I promise, it'll be worth it." she said nodding, heading out the door.

"No, no, no. No high blood pressure, remember? Tell me." Kristina argued, following her friend to the elevator. Opie and Jax trailed behind.

"Kristina" Jessica laughed "It'll be worth the wait. Trust me."

"I don't wanna wait" she whined stepping inside of the elevator. "Jax, make her tell me."

"What are you, five? She said to wait" he laughed

"Do you know what she's talking about?"

"No?" he replied defensively "Why would I?"

Her eyes widened "YOU DO!"

"Just wait, Kris. Please? I promise you'll be ecstatic. Just, wait." Jess begged

"I hate all of you" she mumbled, folding her arms.

"No you don't" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the parking lot. "You girls drove?"

"Yeah, Gem followed us." Jess replied

"Alright, I gotta go back to the house for a few things. I'll meet you guys at home." Opie said "You wanna come with?" he asked Jax

"Yeah. See you guys in a bit" he said as the girls went in the opposite direction. "What is Jess talking about?"

Opie laughed "Remember how we said my mom was taking the house?"

"Yeah" he nodded "She's not?"

"Nah. My dad is still moving in with her, but they're not taking the house. I gotta get home and find the title and deed."

"So you gonna sell it?" he asked, climbing onto his bike.

"Nah, I'll explain when we get back" Opie said driving off

"So what's going on?" Jax asked as he and Opie walked into the house.

"One of Kristina's coworkers from last year is coming out, he's moving into the house with his wife and kids." Opie began "I'm still not sure of all the details, Jess was rambling and she talks so fast sometimes" he laughed taking a seat on the couch "All I know, is that we're selling the house to him"

"Him?" Jax asked with a hint of jealousy

"Yeah, he was her assistant last year. He's coming out to be a teachers assistant with Jess and Kris in their class. His wife and kids are gonna be here Friday"

"How did this happen?" Jax asked, still confused as to what was going on. He heard a car shut off outside and saw Jess getting out. She scampered up the driveway and into the house.

"Let me do it!" she called out, panting and out of breath. "You telling him about the house?" Opie laughed and nodded. "I just told Kris to take a shower and told her I had to come here and get my wallet from you because you have it." she said sitting down to catch her breath.

Jessica looked at Opie, as if to ask if she could tell him. Opie put his hand out invitingly. "I'm gonna go search for those papers" he said disappearing into the hallway.

Jess faced Jax and took a deep breath "Okay, well, her assistant from last year just graduated this past January, he's a teacher, but the class we have now could use an assistant. So he's gonna work as a teachers assistant and in September, become a regular teacher. He's moving out here with his wife and kids, they had a place lined up to rent. And I was helping them with it secretly, but when we decided on this the other day I called him immediately and they jumped on it. So we gotta get all the paperwork in order. Kris was upset when she left New York because she was going to be teaching with him once he graduated. He was gonna be her assistant for a few months then be established as a co-teacher. I've been telling her that we're teaching fourth and fifth next year together. But we're not. She's gonna be teaching with him, and I'm taking the second and third grade with one of our friends, another old coworker of hers- she's moving out here in July. Another surprise. My principal is excited because she's gonna have four grades handled." she smiled

"Wonderful" Jax said sarcastically

"C'mon. Why you gotta be like that?" Jess asked

"She was upset when she left because they were gonna be working together?" He asked

"Jax." Jessica sighed "Listen. I wanted to tell you before he came out. They were really close, almost like a big brother. She's gonna be ecstatic, but I wanted to forewarn you. Because they always spent time together and hung out, but you don't have anything to worry about."

"No?"

"No. Chris has got a lovely wife Kara and two kids. Twins actually. They're almost a year old now. Madison and Matthew. Kara has family down the coast, so this was a good thing for her too. I just didn't want him to come out and you be pissed because she's going to be over the moon and probably be talking about how awesome it was last year and how excited she is. Because, she will be. He's a great guy, his wife is wonderful. And her coworker that's moving out here in July is great too, Ashley."

Jax rolled his eyes and sighed "Okay"

"When we go back, we'll look at some of her old scrapbooks. Get her to talk about them. They'll be here tomorrow night, early Friday morning. They're gonna at least get settled somewhat here, and then come over the house to surprise her. Just be happy for her, okay?"

"I am" he said with no emotion

"No, you're not" she laughed patting his shoulder "Really. He's a great guy, just don't get your panties in a bunch when you see him, okay?"

"Why's that?" Jax asked, now oozing with jealousy

"He's a handsome guy. I don't need any jealousy or negativity. Neither does Kristina. You've got a pregnant fiancé, who absolutely fucking adores you. You have nothing to worry about, understand?"

"Yes" he nodded

"No, I mean really, truly understand? Think about it. Kristina threw her life on the line to help you avoid an ugly custody battle. Which although it's not over, she really, truly loves you. You know that, right?"

Jax gave her a half smile "Yes"

"Good. Ope, you find it?!" she called out

"Yeah!" he said walking into the living room with a box "This was the very last of what was in here" he laughed "Title and deed. That's it!" he smiled "You think Kris is wondering what happened here?"

"Seriously" Jess said looking back at Jax "She's got a bunch of scrapbooks on those shelves. Just look through them, she'll talk to you"

Jax stood up and headed for the door with them "Oh, believe me I will."

"You _can't_ say anything. Do you hear me?" she threatened "I've been planning this for almost two months now. TWO. You can't ruin this. I really want her to be surprised. She has absolutely no clue."

"At least you can keep a surprise from her" Opie laughed "Can't say the same for her"

"That was different. I sniffed that out from a mile away. Which, by the way, I'm still waiting for" she said getting into Kristina's car.

"When I'm ready!" he called out as she pulled out of the driveway. "You okay?" he asked Jax

"Yeah" he said confidently "I just gotta be prepared for heer to be over the moon to see a good-looking guy."

"It'll be fine. Just don't go Teller-crazy on me. I know you've got that Gemma jealousy in you."

"I won't" he laughed "Thank you for telling me though"

"She didn't want me to. But I told her you'd flip if we didn't."

Back at the house, Kristina was starting dinner, listening to music- completely lost in her own world. Gemma had dropped off Abel minutes before and he was helping her cook dinner.

"Smells great!" Jax yelled, walking into the house

"Yes, I know" she laughed "I'm working on another layout, but I gotta get this cooking" she said tossing chopped sausage and peppers into the pot.

"Ohhhhhh, this is my favorite" Jess sighed walking into the kitchen "You've never had her sausage and peppers. It's like God hand crafted it himself" she stressed, putting her face over the pot before Kristina put the lid on. "You working on a layout?" she asked seeing her supplies spread all over the table.

"Mmmhmm" Kristina smiled, running her hands under the sink and grabbing a papertowel. "The project-life thing I was telling you about. Week by week layouts. This picture is my favorite" she smiled pulling one from the printer. "You and Abel, so sad" she laughed holding the picture up to Jax

"I'm never _ever_ going into that store again" he sighed, shaking his head.

"I have a few more to put in, but I gotta wait" she said rolling her eyes at Opie.

Jess ignored the remark with a subtle grin and walked over to the shelf pulling a few of the books off. "You never showed Jax these, did you?" she asked, placing them on the table.

"Which ones are those?" she said sitting next to her friend. Jax and Opie took a seat across from them. "Ohh, last school year" she giggled as Jess completely opened the book for everyone to see. "That was one of my kids" she laughed loudly "He was _hilarious_! One of my favorites. He'd get up, and just sprint across the room, for no fucking reason. He couldn't control it" she smiled, feeling nostalgic. "This one is from my birthday. The kids and my assistant surprised me with a party" she laughed pointing to a picture of her while she was interrupted teaching with cake being brought into the room. "Aww. Chris" she sighed "Man, I miss him." she said looking at Jess.

Jess nodded and smiled "I know."

Kris looked back at the pictures and pointed "That was my assistant last year. He was put into my class to be basically an assistant, but designated for one student who was just out of control. Well, after the first day…" she began to laugh "He realized I didn't need him to control that one student, I had that kid on lockdown."

"James, right?" Jess laughed

"Oh, oh James. Yes, now _that_ kid…I still have night terrors" she said shaking her head "Anyway, he was the perfect assistant. Always helped with the entire class. He became like a co-teacher. We worked so well together."

"Oh, really?" Jax asked looking at the picture, seeing a very tall, extremely built man with dark hair and dark eyes, tanned skin and impeccable taste in clothes.

"Oh stop" Kristina laughed turning the page "He was like a big brother. We'd fight, laugh, hit one another. It was like having a big brother at work every day. That's his wife Kara." she said pointing "Love her to death. And these are their twins, Madison and Matthew." she smiled "I miss them. Too bad I can't get out to New York anytime soon. That's my other coworker Ashley, we were ridiculously close. So close our periods synched up" she said laughing "Poor Chris. Her room was across the hall from mine. We'd literally give him fucking hell, and he'd sit there just begging for death."

"Maybe you can get out to the city this summer?" Jess asked

"Nah" she said shaking her head "I can't with the twins. And I'd invite them here in a heartbeat, but they have two pups. Dexter and Dokes. My second favorite Boston Terriers. They couldn't leave them like that. Ah well" she sighed, shrugging, as her face fell. "Miss the hell outta all of them. But I got me a very handsome man and a huge new family that I wouldn't trade for them even for a split second" she said closing the book.

"You're gonna tell me, that you two worked together all year, and never, not once?" Jax asked folding his arms

"Jax!" Kristina laughed as if his question was ridiculous "If you and Jess had to work together, could I trust that nothing would happen?"

"Really?" he asked giving her the same tone

"Exactly. He was one of my best friends. So no, we never slept together. Retard"

"Hey, hey. Just asking" he smiled

"No you're not." she laughed "You'd like him if you ever got a chance to meet him. His wife too. They're awesome. And those twins? I haven't seen a picture of them since December. But they're so cute." she smiled, standing up and pulling her new work towards her. "I should have him send me all the stuff the twins don't use anymore. A girl could use two free cribs. I mean, shit." she laughed getting her hands covered in ink.

* * *

Jax and Opie had been working all day Thursday to remove the fence that separated their two backyards. They were finally enjoying their "masterpiece" in the warm sun around five pm.

"You know, if I were back home, I'd be wearing three coats right now. I'll take fifty degrees in February" Kristina said walking into the backyard

"Enjoy the masterpiece, babe" Jax smiled as he leaned back in a chair

Kristina laughed "Masterpiece? You removed a fence. I could've done that"

"Yes but our ideas. I'm thinking a pool, and a grill, and... A big table over there" he said pointing

"And who is paying for these?" She laughed

"That's why I got me a sugar momma" he said grabbing her arm

"You have two boys coming that are going to be draining that account dry. So you two better get to digging your own damn pool, light a fire for a grill and cut down a tree to make your own table"

Opie chuckled "I gotta get going. Gotta transfer the deed and title into my mom's name"

"How's that going?" Kristina asked "I'm surprised you guys haven't been over to help her pack up her things."

"Ah, she's gonna do it this weekend. I'm gonna head over tomorrow morning to help her start moving." he said standing up and walking back towards his house.

"You wanna help me and Abel? We're gonna put some stencils on his wall and the boys room. And then I gotta do some work."

"I can help" he said standing up "what kind of work?"

Kristina opened the back door and stepped inside. "Grading. But you can help with this" she said grabbing the stencils from the table and walking down the hall. "We just tape them where we want, wet the back of the paper and smooth it out. Then it peels right off and the stencil is on the wall."

Jax grabbed a piece of tape and helped her place it on the wall. "Right here buddy?" He asked Abel

"Yessssss" Abel smiled

"Hold it for one second" she said grabbing another piece of tape. She grabbed two sponges from the bucket on the floor, handed one to Jax and wet the back of the stencil. "Perfect. Just gotta let it dry" she smiled, tossing the sponge back into the bucket. Jax picked it up and walked into the next room with her "I was thinking of putting the cribs here. So we can put the stencils above it" she suggested, putting pieces of tape all over her hands "I'm gonna make some with their names on it in a few weeks. Once it's confirmed that it's two boys. I don't need to jinx it" she smiled as Jax held the stencil in place.

"Oh, it's two boys, baby. No doubt about it."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" she chuckled, handing him a sponge

"Because, I'm all man" he smiled slyly

"Oh yes, so true. All man." she snorted, patting his shoulder. "You guys have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Nah. Ope said just before that he's gonna have Mary and Piney over tomorrow afternoon and we'll probably go grab something to eat."

Kristina laughed "I'm sorry, did you say Ope is having his Mom and Piney over?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Since when does he have Mary and Piney over?"

"They haven't seen the house really. So they're gonna come by to see what they've done. And then we'll all go out."

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, like two-ish. Or so."

"Okey dokey. I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go check out some things we're gonna need to get for this room. It's bare. And we don't have too long"

Jax smiled "We'll head out in the morning. I'm assuming you'll wanna get home and change twelve more times before we go out with them?"

Kristina rolled her eyes and laughed "Not twelve. Jerk"

Jess and Opie pulled up to his old house around 11 to see a moving trailer and car in the driveway. Kara and Chris were moving boxes in, with huge smiles on their faces. Jess hopped out of the car before Opie could even put it into park and ran towards him, wrapping him in a huge hug.

"I'm so happy you guys came out here!" She said, grinning from ear to ear, moving over to Kara and embracing her equally.

"We are too. It was a great idea. Her family is about an hour away, and everything is much cheaper out here" Chris smiled "What a bump!" he said looking at her

"Oh I know. Wait till you see Kris. How was the drive?" she asked

"Surprisingly well. Kids were sleeping half the time but Dokes and Dexter were going nuts by Indiana." Kara replied "This house is huge! When you sent us pictures, I really didn't think it was this big." she gloated as Opie walked up the driveway.

"Guys, this is Opie, my uh.." she laughed pointing to her stomach "Opie, this is Chris and Kara."

"Nice to meet you" he said shaking their hands "No trouble getting in, right?"

"Nah, the key was right where you said it would be" Chris replied

"You guys need some help?" he asked

"That'd be great." Kara replied pointing to the moving trailer "We wanna at least get everything in and whatever we can unpacked. I can't thank you enough for doing this"

"No, really. Thank _you_." Opie smiled "It was a huge relief, I moved in with her about a mile away." he said grabbing a large box as Jess ran into the house to see the twins.

"They're so big!" she called out as everyone else struggled to get in through the door with boxes "Hi!" she grinned seeing the babies in their playpen.

"I know. And full of energy" Kara laughed "So Kris has no idea?" she asked pulling utensils out of the box in the kitchen

"Not a clue. She's gonna die. She's gonna need your help especially. She's having a really rough time with the pregnancy" Jess said helping her unpack.

"Oh shit, why?" Kara asked handing her glasses to put in the cabinet

"Hypertension. And you know her, can't calm down for one second." she sighed, rolling her eyes

"Shit. Well, I'm sure I'll hear all about it" she laughed

"Oh, no no. See, she won't mention it. Jax, her fiancé, kept telling her to slow down and quit running around. She didn't listen. Ended up in the hospital and has to go back next week because of it. So she's being very stubborn right now"

"Kristina DiPalo?!" Chris laughed "_Never_"

Everyone laughed loudly at his comment "I know, right? Calm down? No anxiety?" Jess added

"Shit, remember when the custodians mixed up her library?" he laughed "I came in at seven-thirty and found her _on the floor_ in the classroom. Crying."

"And I got the text message when she first discovered it." Jess countered

"Yes, but I had to hear about it. For weeks. Had to _literaly_ pick her up off of the floor." he laughed "Oh man, and yet I signed on to do this AGAIN?!"

"Do you hate yourself?" Opie asked with a laugh "I've suffered her wrath. It ain't pleasant"

"Shit, pregnant Kris. Oh shit" Chris said slapping his forehead "Brutal?"

"She was putting post-its on the wall the other day Chris, wouldn't get off of the ladder to stop organizing shit and fell. She's okay but we can't get her to slow down. Doctor ordered that she doesn't do stairs. She went on the whole 'but the class needs to teachers' rant. I kept saying it'll be taken care of. Wait till see sees you, we might need to call an ambulance." Jess laughed

"Her fiancé, Jax, right?" Jess and Opie nodded "How's he managing?"

"He's a trooper." Jess smiled "She's got him locked DOWN!"

"That's Kristina alright. When she due?" Kara asked

"May thirtieth. So she'll only miss the last two weeks of school. I'm aiming to make it until the end. I'm due June tenth."

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if she went on their birthday?" she said pointing to the twins. Opie and Chris headed back outside to carry in the last of the boxes.

"May tenth right?"

"Yep. My due date was June twelfth. But twins are almost always early" she replied as she continued to stock the cabinets

"I bet she will go early. Wait until you see her, she waddles and is huge. How many more boxes you guys have?" she asked the men, taking a box off of Opie's hands.

"That's it. We were here around eight. So we got most of it in." Chris replied "We gonna go shock hearty?"

"Hearty?" Opie laughed

"That was the nickname she had at the school. They called her hearty, short for heart-attack. Especially after the library incident." Jess laughed again, shaking her head "I'll give her a call, she where she's at" she said taking out her phone. "She's out with Jax at a few stores looking for things to buy for the twins."

"Oh we've got a ton of shit" Kara said "Please, let her have it."

"She'll be more than happy" Jess said placing the phone on the counter, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Kris answered

"Hey, where you guys at?" Jess asked putting her finger to her mouth to keep them all quiet

Kristina sighed "Still at the store. Jess, I can't take him anywhere. He's playing with the things that go over the cribs that play songs" she said in an aggravated tone "JAX!" she shouted

Chris started laughing hysterically, running out of the kitchen "Shit, well, hopefully it doesn't last too much longer." she replied

"We're gonna be leaving in about fifteen minutes. We managed to get two cribs. They're gonna be delivered tomorrow. Son of a bitch, hang on" she growled. Jess looked up at Chris and put her finger to her mouth. "Jax, seriously? Seriously? Those are for INFANTS!" they could hear her shouting.

"Alrighty, well, Mary and Piney should be over around one-thirty, closer to two."

"That's fine. I'm gonna go home and shower. And maybe beat a grown ass man. Is he kidding me?" she asked

Jess chuckled "What?"

"He's playing with a rattle with Abel" she laughed "He's lucky he's cute"

"Yes, he is. We know what happens when people fuck around on you. Like the library incident"

"Jessica. We don't mention that. Remember my blood pressure?"

Jess laughed "I can't deal with you. Mary called before and said she wants to see what you did with Jax's house. So we'll probably come by first."

"Sounds good. I'll make sure I'm ready by then. Let me go, I need to kill someone" she said hanging up.

"Oh she hasn't changed one fucking bit" Chris laughed "Jessica, we don't mention that" he mocked.

"You guys want us to let you get settled?"

"Yeah that's fine. We'll get cleaned up and head over around one-thirty. You sure she won't see us pull up? Should we park on the corner?" Kara laughed

"That's a good idea. I'll text you the address, it's close. I'll make sure I send Opie over to make sure she isn't near the window or anything." Jess said giving Kara a hug "So excited. And please, let us know if you guys need help with anything. Painting, unpacking, anything."

"We will" Chris said as they let themselves out.

"A rattle?" Kristina laughed, walking back into the house with Jax "A fucking rattle? People were staring"

"C'mon, that was hilarious" he said, poking her side

Kristina laughed and shook her head "I'm gonna hop in the shower. It's already twelve-thirty."

"Let me go first" he said racing down the hall "You take longer!" he shouted, turning on the water

"Since when- nevermind" she laughed, unloading the bags in the empty room. "Abel, you hungry?" she asked

"Noooo" he said sitting on the couch "I wanna watch TV!"

"Okay baby. Only until we leave!" she called out

"Okayyyy" he sighed.

Kristina walked into her room and pulled out a change of clothes. Jax came into the room wrapped in a towel "Well, hello there" she smiled

"No no. No time" he laughed pulling clothes from the dresser

Kristina gasped "No time?! Since when?!" she asked, running her hands up his back

"They're gonna be here soon and you need to get in the shower." he said regretfully pushing her away

She raised her eyebrows and directed her attention back to her closet, grabbing a towel. "Okay then" she scoffed

"Babe, I promise. You'll thank me later" he smiled

"Okay" she said rolling her eyes, as she walked out of the room

"This asshole is already cock blocking me" he whispered to himself. About forty-five minutes later, Jax was sitting on the couch with Abel, watching TV when his cellphone rang. "Yeah?" he answered "Uhh, she's doing some shit to her hair or something in the room" he laughed "Yeah, doors open. Come in now" he said standing up and walking towards the door. Jessica and Opie quietly walked up the grass followed by Chris and Kara who were holding the twins. "Hey, Jax, nice to meet you" he whispered extending his hand to Chris

"Chris. This is my wife Kara, that's Madison and this is Matthew" he whispered "She here?"

"Yeah, she's getting ready." Jax replied as he was pulled in for a hug and kiss from Kara

"Let me tell you" Chris began, keeping his voice down "You deserve a medal, a badge of honor" he laughed

"You're telling me" Jax said shaking his head. "Watch" he laughed "Hey Kris?!" he called out "You almost done?!"

"Jesus Christ! Give me a fucking minute!" she shouted back "I'm TRYING to get my shoes on!" They all laughed while Jess ran down the hall.

"Here, take a seat." he said "This is Abel" Jax smiled pointing to his son who was very preoccupied with this TV show "Abel, this is Kristina's friends. This is Chris, Kara, and Madison and Matthew. She doesn't know they're here. It's a surprise" he said putting his finger to his mouth

"Hi" he smiled

"Hi there" Kara said

"Jesus Christ. I feel like a fucking hot air ballon" Kristina groaned walking out of the room with Jessica "It-" she couldn't even finish her thought before she noticed Chris and Kara in the living room. She put her hand to her mouth and her eyes began to well up. "What- Oh my god!" she shouted as he walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Look at you!" he said

"What are you guys doing here?!" she asked hugging Kara, wiping the tears from her eyes. She gasped seeing the twins "Oh my God. Woah, woah, what is going on?"

"Well" Chris smiled "Jess?"

"Remember when I said you needing the elevator will be handled?" Jess asked

"Yeah?" Kristina smiled "SHUT UP!" she shouted, hitting her friends arm

"We're getting an assistant for the last few months. He's gonna step in as the teacher when you go on leave."

"Shut up" Kristina gasped, unable to remove the grin from her face "No!"

"Yes" Chris laughed "We took Opie's house" he said pointing

"I need to fucking sit" she laughed "I… this is too much." she smiled sitting next to Jax "Did you know?"

Jax nodded "Yes I did"

"That's why- oh okay. I got you" she smiled "So please, explain this"

"We took Opie's house." Kara smiled "We moved in"

"And you're gonna be working with me and Jess?" she grinned "You serious?"

"Yes mam. And… Jess?"

"You and I aren't teaching fourth and fifth grade next year." Jess added

"We're not?"

"No. You and Chris are. I'm moving down to second and third."

"What?!" she shouted, as she didn't know what emotion to expel right now besides shock "And what teacher in HELL is gonna take that spot with you?"

"Ah, you'll find out in a few months." Jess and Chris laughed "You gotta wait for that one"

Kristina took a deep breath "Is this for real? You're really here?" she asked, tears pouring down her face

"I'm here." Chris smiled "And now, you have someone to hound you daily about taking it easy"

Kristina rolled her eyes "Seriously? You're here five minutes?"

"Oh, girl, I'm gonna be on top of you" Kara said rubbing her stomach "You know what I went through last year"

"I know. I just, I can't believe you four are here."

"We're here. And Jesus Christ" she said grabbing Kristina's hand "You did good" she smiled at Jax

"I know, I sure did" he smiled. Jessica sat there and shook her head in disappointment at Opie.

"Uh oh. Nerve struck?" Kara asked

"Someone has the ring but hasn't asked yet" Kristina whispered "The ring is huge"

"You're killing me, you know that?" Opie laughed

"Oh shh. We have so much to do! I gotta get you caught up on everything. Shit, my head is spinning" she smiled, standing up. "Let me show you the plan binder" she said walking over to the table with Chris.

Jax smiled and shook his head "You'll get used to it." Kara added "They're inseparable"

"Hey! You guys need help with anything?" Kristina asked, sitting in the kitchen the following morning around 9, talking into her phone. "Really? C'mon now."she laughed. Jax walked into the kitchen, seeing her on the phone and raised his eyebrows "Chris" she mouthed. Jax nodded, somewhat unsurprised at the response. "Okay, yeah that sounds great! You're sure now? Nah I'm not sure, Jax has to head out for a few hours. Alrighty, I'll see you soon." She smiled, hanging up the phone. "Good morning babe" she said giving him a kiss. "What's goin on for today?"

"Got a call from Clay. We're gonna head to the clubhouse, just to hash out a few things." He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just gotta figure some things out" he replied, obviously giving her short, unspecified responses.

"Okay" she sighed, shrugging. "Kara is going to visit her cousin and sister today in San Fran. Chris is just finishing up some things around the house. They're not gonna bother to paint until the summer. Gotta take some time to decompress. He's gonna come over to get caught up on some of the work we're doing."

"Have fun" he nonchalantly replied. "Gemma is gonna be here in a bit to grab Abel. What time are the cribs coming?"

"They said around noon or so." She smiled "but no, I won't over exert myself" she chuckled

"Okay. Well I'm not really sure what time I'll be back. Before dinner most likely. I'll see you later" he said, walking out the door. Kristina shook her head and sighed, knowing he couldn't fully accept this. She got Abel dressed and ready to go, he sat on the couch dangling his feet.

"Knock knock!" Gemma called out, walking into the house, minutes later. "You gonna come help mama at work baby?" She asked Abel. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. "How you feeling?" She asked Kristina who was in the process of pushing herself off of the couch.

"Good" she smiled "slept a lot, but it's hot as shit in here. This tank top isn't even helping. Had to open the windows. Getting ready to do some work"

"Haven't seen that scar in a while. Not too bad" she said looking at Kristina's shoulder "I heard your friend is coming by?"

"Oh man" she chuckled, shaking her head "he's pissed, right?"

"No. But Jax gets wrapped up in his own head sometimes. You know that"

"I know" she sighed, leaning against the wall "I just don't want him getting the wrong idea, I mean, c'mon" she laughed, pointing to her stomach

"Yes but Wendy-"

"But I'm not Wendy" she interrupted "I'm not. It should be clear by now that I'm not. I mean, shit Gemma. How is he gonna react when I take classes next fall? And working? C'mon now."

"Don't worry about him. Let him have his little tantrum. He'll be fine" she smiled "c'mon baby. Mama needs to get to work" she said, shuffling Abel out of the door.

About an hour later, she heard a car shut off in front of the house. She walked to the door and saw Chris coming up the walkway, holding binders and books. "You ready?!" He asked as he struggled to get in the door.

"You know it!" She laughed "we're expecting the cribs to be delivered around noon."

"You need help setting them up?" He asked, placing everything down on the dining room table.

"I say yes, but let's wait till Jax gets back. I don't want him to think that I left him out of it. Maybe you two can bond over that." she laughed, taking a seat.

Chris laughed and shook his head "Please, all I heard last night was how handsome he was. When I get home, it'll be 'did you get to see Jax today?' 'was Jax there?"

"Oh, stop!" she hollered "I gotta tell him, inflate his ego" she laughed, picking up her phone. "Hang on" she smiled, putting the phone to her ear.

"You should grow your hair out" he laughed, mocking his wife.

Back at the clubhouse, Jax was waiting for the rest of the men to arrive, sitting outside on the benches, smoking a cigarette. He heard his phone ring and pulled it out of his pocket.

"What's up?" he answered, pulling on the cigarette.

"So" Kristina laughed, not knowing where to begin. "Chris just got here, he's telling me someone has a crush on youuuuu" she joked, exaggerating her words.

"Who?" he smiled

"Kara. Says that she spoke very highly of how handsome you were."

"No she didn't" he laughed.

"Hold on" she said, putting the phone on speaker and placing it on the table. "Tell him" she told Chris

"It's true" Chris laughed "Apparently I need to grow out my hair now, man." Jax started laughing from the other end. "You need help setting up the cribs later? I've got more than enough training with that shit."

"Thanks bro. Yeah, I'll be back later." Jax replied, still unsure of this man and his angle.

Kris shook her head and chuckled "Alright, well you get to work. I'll see you later. Love you"

"Love you too" he said, closing his phone.

"Jackie!" Chibs called out, climbing off of his bike.

"Got shit to do man! Ope's inside. Let's go!" he replied, standing up and tossing his cigarette.

"You talk to Clay?" he asked, following Jax inside.

"Not in detail. He's inside too."

"We got shit to handle. Never ends."

"So what does Jax do?" Chris asked, looking through some of the paperwork Kristina had printed out.

Kristina sat back and sighed "That's a long story. First and foremost he works at an autobody shop a few miles from here, with Opie."

"I saw the bikes in the driveway last night. They had a tag on them." he said looking at her with a knowing eye.

"I know" she smiled

"And? You get yourself neck deep in something?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Jess and I moved in next door last July. He lived here. Well, one thing led to another, and bam." she laughed, putting her hands on her stomach. "They're not the way it seems. He's an amazing man. And an even better father"

"Nothing like Eric?"

"Shit, no" she sighed, shaking her head. Almost forgetting what had happened.

"You know Jess told me, right?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the papers. "And that" he said, pointing to her shoulder. "I told you, Kris. I told you he wouldn't stop."

"I know" she nodded "I got three thousand miles away and he came for me. But, let me tell you, if it wasn't for Jax…" she said, tucking back her hair behind her ear "I wouldn't be here."

"I know. Jess told me."

Kristina laughed "So you know everything then, huh?"

"Yeah, she had to. When she called me back in December to wish me a Merry Christmas, she asked if I had spoken to you. I said yeah, that I had sent you some pictures of the twins. But I didn't know everything. She filled me in, you had gone to your cousins at that time, and I couldn't believe it. Kara and I had been talking about getting out of the city for a while. She suggested to move here, and we jumped at the chance. But of course she had to tell me everything, to see what I was hopping into."

"They really are amazing people. Truly. No games. He's done more for me than I could count. And his son, I love that kid to pieces."

"His mom in the picture?"

"Jesus. No, she od'd last week, Abel was a premie, she had been shooting when she was pregnant, been in rehab and away since he was born. Came back a few weeks ago, wanted custody. But after last week, she's in the hospital now. Haven't heard much in a few days, so I'm assuming nothing has changed with that."

"That's terrible. He seems like a great dad. I gotta get to know him more. We'll bond later." he nodded, as he flipped through pages of one of her guides.

"Don't you be getting any ideas for getting involved. Kara would have your ass. And then mine."

"Lenny called" Clay said, sitting around the table. "Retaliation against Cacuzza's men at County for Niners. Davie is dead."

The men sat silent, ingesting this information, their plan worked. "So what's the word?" Opie replied

"Mayans got very cozy and kissing ass, thinking they're next. Alvarez is being released, wants to meet."

"No, no more" Jax said stubbornly

"They wanna talk"

"We're moving away from this shit" Chibs added "Away from guns and crank"

"We're bleeding though" Tig said "We're running low. Money is tight. I'm with you all on this, but I got a girl in college."

Jax pressed his hand to his mouth and moved his hair back "And what if we don't meet?"

"Then we bleed out" Clay replied "You got two boys on the way. Can you really afford not to?" he asked

Jax looked at Opie and Chibs "Give us a minute" he said, hinting for Clay to leave the room. Clay stood up and walked outside, feeling emasculated "We said no more guns" He sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"I agree" Opie answered "We keep this going, it won't end"

"What are we gonna do, huh? Sit around and wait for someone to pay us for playing protection at a parade?" Tig asked "Look, I'm with you. I don't wanna end up in prison. But we got families to think about. What are we gonna tell them when we're scraping pennies?"

"We bring the Mayans in, you know the Irish are gonna be knocking at our door" Jax replied "You really want this mess?"

Opie scrubbed his mouth to one side, running his hands through his beard "If it's done right. In our control, our way. We control distribution and shipments. We control partners. But we need to keep it small."

"Greed is what got us into this mess." Jax argued "Greed and money. And we've been digging ourselves out since. Look, we got our runs still going strong. Still running protection. We can't store anything. The second we put our hands on that shit, we're tagged. We'll run protection, keep the Mayans from interference. Tell Alvarez we'll take a cut, we'll run them, but we ain't storing them. Play middle man. Still a thirty percent cut. They need our help, their charter is falling apart."

"I'm with you" Chibs agreed "All in favor?"

"Ay" The men chanted. "Have him call Alvarez. He needs to understand our terms. We'll meet him in O-Town." Jax said slamming the gavel down. "Time to make some money and take control. We run this shit now."

The men stood up and filed out of the room. "Gotta pay that ring off man." Opie laughed

Jax returned around three, feeling positive and nervous at the same time. This deal was going to happen. They were going to meet with Alvarez Monday to work out the details.

"You're back" Kristina smiled, giving him a kiss hello. Chris stood up to shake his hand "Cribs came"

"I'm guessing that means I gotta get to work, huh?" he laughed walking into the kitchen, removing his cut. Chris watched as he placed it over the back of the chair, seeing the patches on the right flap. "You want a beer?" he asked, pulling two out of the fridge.

"Beer sounds great" he smiled, taking it off of Jax's hands.

"How long does this shit take?" he laughed

"You don't wanna know." Chris sighed, shaking his head. Jax headed down the hallway and Chris turned to Kristina ''President?" he mouthed with a smile. Kristina grinned and nodded, pointing to Jax's gun on his belt. Chris laughed and followed Jax. "You're gonna need all the sleep you can get now" he said, pulling off the bottle cap. "One cries, the other starts wailing"

"I'll try" he laughed "One will cry, the other will start, and then so will that one" he said pointing to the door

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Kristina shouted from her bedroom. Both men laughed and shook their heads.

"Oh, you don't need to tell me. Man, you ever see her go off? I mean, really, truly lose her shit?"

"I think so" he smiled, ripping open one of the boxes.

"Oh, you'd know. Imagine an entire auditorium, about four hundred kids, at eight am. She walked in, kids hopping over rows, screaming, beating on each other. Normally, other people use microphones. Not her. She fucking RIPPED them up. Kids were shaking, silently sitting in their seats, praying for their teachers to pick them up."

Jax laughed picturing that event "No videos?"

"Nah, but I have it vividly in my head. My favorite phrase of all time, that she uses on a daily basis, ''If I gotta come over there-"

"We're gonna have a problem!" Jax hollered, finishing his sentence.

"I'm glad you two can get along at my expense." she smiled, peeking her head in "I'm gonna run, Jess is gonna drive us to pick up Abel and take him to the book store. I'll be back in about an hour" she said, heading down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I've already finished part 1 to this story so I'll be updating it quickly :) Once I get to part two, (which I haven't finished), the chapters will be coming in a little slower. **

* * *

To everyone's shocking surprise, and little information, Wendy was coming out of the woods. Her respirator was removed the day before after her vitals strengthened, and she awoke Saturday afternoon- confused, in pain and distraught. She awoke to an empty hospital room, sun shining in. She felt as though she swallowed a mouth full of sand, her throat dry and sore. She pressed the assistance button on the side of her bed.

"Feeling better?" the nurse half smiled, entering her room.

"What happened?" Wendy asked with a hoarse voice. The nurse filled a small cup with water and handed it to her as she sat up.

"You're in the hospital honey, you had a bad accident last week."

"Last week?" she asked, even more confused. "I don't understand. What day is it?"

"Saturday. You came in last Saturday night, you remember what happened?"

Wendy rubbed her head squinted "I… Last Saturday? I've been here a week?"

The nurse nodded "You came in by ambulance"

"I was at a baby shower. Abel, oh my god, is he okay?"

"Who's Abel?"

"My son. I went to a baby shower, I went to see Abel. I had a court date for custody." she panted, nervous and afraid.

"Do you remember what happened there?"

"I had one drink?" she questioned "I didn't even finish the second one. We were talking. I, that's it?"

The nurse sat down on the bed "Sweetie, you had enough heroin in your system to kill you. Now, you didn't shoot it. No marks" she said holding her arm "Do you remember taking anything?"

"What?!" She shouted, feeling her head pound with the volume of her voice "NO! I didn't take ANYTHING!"

"Okay" the nurse nodded "The Lieutenant that brought you in wanted me to call him when you woke up. I'm gonna give him a call. He might have some answers" she said, walking out of the room.

Wendy sat there, replaying last week in her head, which had seemed like hours ago. Trying to piece together fragments of memory into a full recollection. About a half hour later, Roosevelt had walked in, waiting for some news, and ready to break the news about Wendy's new possession charges.

"Good to see you're awake" he said, looking at a pale and tired Wendy

"Feel like shit" she sighed "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me. We picked you up from SAMCRO's Clubhouse. You remember why you were there?"

"Yeah, Kristina and Gemma had invited me to her baby revealing party"

"When?"

"A day or two before? I told them I wanted to talk, so they invited me."

"And how was it?"

"I'm sure that's where you can fill in the missing pieces? I remember going, had a drink, talked. Next thing I know, I'm here."

"You had heroin in your system, balloon in your car and pills in your purse."

Wendy sat frozen, she knew she didn't put it there. "I didn't put that there. I was clean. You can ask anyone"

"Well, that's the thing. We did. But, your prints were on everything Ms. Case. And only yours." Her eyes started to well up, and she began to cry.

"I didn't put it there. It wasn't mine"

"And just how did you get it into your system then? And how do you explain your prints on everything?"

"I don't know. I didn't take anything, you gotta believe me. I didn't! I'm trying to get my son back, why would I take something?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. We questioned everyone there. Their stories add up, yours doesn't." he shrugged, removing handcuffs from his belt. "And until you're able to figure out how to make your story add up, you're under arrest for possession of heroin." Roosevelt cuffed her left arm to the bedrail, "An officer will be outside at all times, so don't try anything stupid." he said as he walked out of the room and Wendy began to press the assistance button. The nurse came in, knowing she was now dealing with a felon.

"I need you to call my lawyer" she said. "NOW!"

Jax and Chris were one crib and six beers down about an hour later when Kristina and Jess returned with Abel. He came running into the room, holding his new books. "Hey there, monster" Jax said, rubbing his head. "Watcha got there?"

"Books" he smiled, holding them up

"Oh yeah? We gonna read some later?" Abel nodded with a big grin "Alright, well I gotta finish up these cribs for the babies. But we're gonna read them together okay?"

"Alright!" He shouted, running out of the room.

Jax's cell phone went off and he looked at Chris before heading out of the room "Refill?" he asked

"Please" he nodded, opening the next box.

"Yeah?" he answered, walking into the kitchen, "Alright" he continued, listening to the other end, removing two more beers from the refrigerator "Alright, keep me updated then" he said, putting his phone back into his pocket. "Hey babe" he said, kissing the top of her head

"How's it going?" she asked, hoping and praying they were getting along

"Awesome, got one done, working on the second."

"I can see you two are enjoying yourselves" she said pointing to the beers.

Jax laughed "Always. Look, before you hear from anyone else, that was Roosevelt." Kristina's stomach churned "Wendy's awake. She's saying she didn't take anything, but he said her prints are on it all. She's in the hospital, but under arrest for possession. He said he'll keep me updated"

"Nothing better come of this" she whispered, trying to keep her voice down as low as possible.

"It's gonna be fine. I promise" he smiled, his breath reeking of beer.

Kristina nodded "How many of those you have?"

"Uhhhh" Jax laughed, opening the fridge "Well, there were eighteen in here this morning, and now, there are four"

"Jesus." she laughed "Just don't break anything. Do we need to go on a beer run for you?"

"That's a possibility. But I don't wanna send a pregnant woman out for beer. We'll get it" he said walking back down the hallway

* * *

While Kristina began to embrace a seemingly unsettled life to an outsider, it had never felt more like home. She had finally gotten the hang of Jax's work, the danger, the peril, the fear. The inconsistency of each day brought a sense of ground to her life, and even though Wendy had been released from the hospital the following week, she knew there was nothing holding her back. Although Jessica was her center, Chris being there made her feel like her big brother was guiding her day in and day out, reprimanding her when she needed to slow down, being another voice of reason- which she needed multiple just to stay sane. She had been feeling better, blood pressure down and finally eating without being forced. Opie hadn't proposed the entire week, and Jessica was on edge. He held that ring for two more weeks, their constant runs and dealings had all of the men out to wee hours of the morning, coming back with a handful to sleep, and then back out the next day to continue their business. Chris had started at the school, and was beloved just as much as the girls. The kids adored him, and he was also loving his new decision. Two weeks later, the girls were leaving work to make it to her appointment to see if the baby had moved into the right position for them to be able to tell the sex.

"Opie is on his way with Jax" Jess said, nerves escaping with each word as they headed towards the hospital.

"Today's the day. I can feel it" Kristina said patting her friends leg "It's giving me girl vibes."

"I said the same thing" she laughed, turning into the parking lot. Jax and Opie were waiting by the entrance, looking menacing to any other passing person, but to them, just two anxious men.

"Don't look so nervous!" Kristina smiled, looking at Opie who was pacing back and forth.

"I'm not nervous" he laughed "Just anxious"

Jax rolled his eyes and opened the door for the girls. "How was today?" he asked

"Awesome. Enjoyed my elevator rides" she chuckled "Kids got into BIG trouble. Heard Chris yell, and boy were they frightened." Both women started laughing.

"Jessica Vasquez" she smiled at the woman sitting behind the reception desk.

"Second floor. They're expecting you" the kind older woman said. They took off at a brisk pace down the hall. Jax realized Kristina was a solid thirty feet behind them when he looked back.

"You okay there?" he laughed

Kristina smiled and flipped him off "Shut up. I'm fine"

"We'll take the next one" he called out to Opie and Jess who were holding the elevator

"You could've gone." she smiled

"Slow down. We've got time." he said extending his elbow for her to latch on.

"Such a gentleman. I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

"Busy, busy babe."

"Everything going okay though?" she asked

"It's going. Got a few deals"

"You're keeping it clean?"

"Ain't nothin' gonna take me away from you." he smiled, pushing the elevator button

"Heard that before" she said shaking her head

"Nah, different now Kris. Me and Ope are in control."

"I hope so. Cause who's gonna put my shoes on in the morning?" she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as they stepped on.

"No need to worry"

"Any news on Wendy?"

"She's on parole until the hearing. Arraignment was yesterday. Roosevelt caught me up yesterday, said so far she's getting locked up."

"I really wish it didn't have to come to that, Jax"

"Look, we've told you two, she's a manipulator. She got off with a slap on the wrist when she was pregnant. Could've killed Abel. You know she would've taken him, right?"

"She said she wouldn't"

"She also said she was clean when she was pregnant. She knows what people want to hear." he said helping her off the elevator "I don't want you to worry."

"I won't. I'd do anything for you and Abel, you know that. Even if it means making myself a felon."

"A very cute felon" he laughed

"Don't start." she smiled "Not now. Maybe later, but not now."

"We ready?" Jax asked, walking into the room. "I'm taking bets" he laughed, pulling out his wallet. "Fifty bucks says it's a girl"

Kristina reached into her bag and pulled out a twenty "This is all I got" she smiled, handing the money to Jax "Girl"

"Nah" Opie laughed, pulling out his wallet, retrieving eighty dollars "Boy"

"Is that out of instinct or wishes?" Jessica laughed rolling down her jeans.

"We ready?" the ultrasound tech asked, walking into the room.

"I hope so" Jess smiled, as she rolled up her shirt

"We should get it today" she said, squirting gel onto her stomach and grabbing the probe and began moving it around. Kristina squinted at the screen and then looked back at Opie who began to sweat.

"You okay?" she smiled. Words couldn't escape his mouth, just a nod.

"Everything looks perfect" the woman smiled "And…" she said, pausing the screen "That right there, is one healthy baby girl"

"Yayyy!" Kristina cheered and clapped, giving her friend a hug before Opie could even get near. He stood there, just watching the screen with an impressed and touched look on his face. Jax handed Opie back his eighty bucks, snapping him back to reality.

"I lost bro" he smiled "A bet's a bet"

"Yeah, and now you're gonna need to save up to buy thirty dollar lipstick. Keep it" he laughed, giving his friend a hug.

"C'mon, give her a few minutes." Kristina said pulling Jax's arm as the tech walked out of the room. "We'll meet you guys downstairs, okay?"

"Sounds good" Jess smiled, still trying to gather herself from the news. Kristina and Jax slowly walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"I'm telling you, my due date is in eleven weeks. Eleven. I won't make it eight. Jess is bouncing around and I'm this close to an Oompa Loompa" she laughed, holding onto his arm.

Jax laughed and shook his head "You're not an Oompa Loompa."

"You can at least look at me when you say that." she chuckled, smiling and shaking her head. "And I called the doctor this morning, because I've been getting these pains in my wrists. He said that it's carpel tunnel. And the damn swelling from being on my feet all day is causing the pain at night and early morning."

"I told you to go on leave. Babe, it's already March." he said, stepping onto the elevator with her.

"I'm not taking any time that I don't need to. Jess is praying to make it to the end of the year. But I don't have any time accrued to be taking an extra eight weeks off. I'll be going there until the very last day."

Jax sighed "It's like trying to negotiate with Abel. In four weeks, we're gonna have this conversation again. And I don't think you'll be saying the same thing."

"I'd go crazy sitting at home. Absolutely crazy. You're not there, it'll be me staring at the wall all day. It's bad enough that you're not gonna be home when they're born."

"What do you mean?" he asked as they walked into the parking lot

"You gotta go to work. Look how busy you've been. You've been up before me most days and out of the house and home once I'm in bed. That won't change."

"I'll be home. They know that I'll need to take a few weeks to step aside and help you." he replied, helping her into the car. She placed her feet on the concrete as Jax leaned against the car, lighting a cigarette.

"Jax, don't make promises you can't keep. You've got shit to do. You guys are busier than I've seen so far this last year. I'll be able to handle it."

"It's not an empty promise." he argued, exhaling smoke.

"You know how I work, expect the worst."

"Even when it comes to our kids? C'mon Kristina." Jax only called her Kristina when he was frustrated, scared or when he was introducing her to someone for the first time, it was obviously frustration. "You should know me better than that."

Both of them are hot headed, 'no nonsense' type of people and will argue for hours to try to get their point across. Kristina understood that in this moment, and knew she could turn this bickering into a massive blowout with one comment. She sat for a few moments, contemplating on how she'd reply. "Better than what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not gonna choose work or bounce over helping you"

"Heard that before" she muttered, pulling her feet into the car. Jax slammed the door closed and walked back towards his bike. Opie and Jess were walking out of the exit as he approached.

"You okay?" Opie asked, seeing him approach with his frustrated, determined walk that he has.

"Yeah" he nodded "What's the plan?"

"Chibs called a meeting for four, he said it would take just a few minutes. But he wanted to bring something to the table"

"After?"

"Gonna head back to the house?" Jess asked, thinking he had something else in mind.

"That's fine." he replied, continuing to walk towards his bike. Jess rolled her eyes and headed for her car, seeing Kristina already sitting inside.

"Why is he pissed off now Kristina?" she sighed, climbing inside.

"I dunno" she shrugged, pulling on her seatbelt. "You excited?" she smiled

Jess nodded and smirked "Yeah." she said as she pulled out of the parking spot.

"And Opie?"

"He's still shellshocked. But I know he's happy."

"What are you guys doing tonight?"

"I dunno. Opie said he'd be back by five. Kids went to Mary's, she picked them up from school. I guess we're just gonna stay in, maybe grab something to eat. Why?"

"Great" Kristina laughed

"Why?"

"Abel is at Gemma's for the night. He wanted to stay at grandma's because he gets cookies at midnight." she chuckled, rolling down the window letting the air hit her face.

"And?"

"And nothing" Kris shrugged

"Why is it so bad that he's at Gemma's?"

"It'll be me and crabby pants all night then. I think I'm gonna take a bath when I get back and go to bed."

"No. You haven't seen him all week. You're going to spend time with him. Yes, go home and take a bath. Maybe you two can go out somewhere. When was the last time you actually went anywhere?"

"When was the last time you and Opie went somewhere?" she sassily replied

"Last Saturday. Remember? Him and I try, we try to do something once a week. Try. Sometimes it doesn't work. We went to San Jose and spent the day there. It's different when you're out of the house Kris. See if he wants to take a drive?" Jess suggested, trying to get her friend to actually get out of the house.

"He's not going to want to go anywhere, Jess"

"That's because by the time he gets home, he's not up for suggesting it. You lock yourself up in that house when you're not working. And I'm not talking about a trip to the supermarket. You need to go out, go walking around, go to dinner, just, something, you know? Try it, if he says no, then whatever. You're not as much of a fan of San Jose as you are of San Fran, it's the same distance. Go there for the night"

Kristina sighed "Fine. If we kill each other on the drive there, it's your fault."

Back at the clubhouse, the rest of the men were waiting for Opie and Jax to arrive. When they pulled up, Chibs looked as if he had been waiting to share the secret key to the universe. He briskly walked inside as the rest of the men followed.

"Alright" Jax said with a smile on his face, taking his seat at the head of the table. "Meeting to order. Before we hear this grand plan, I wanna thank you guys for the last few weeks. We've been reaping in some serious profit, and keeping our hands clean. Protection is the best way to go. I gotta admit that this was the right move." The men nodded in response, accepting his gratitude. "And, aside from the two future bikers we have cookin' away in the oven right now, looks like we're gonna have an old lady not too far after." Jax smiled and patted Opie's shoulder. Piney sat at the other end of the table, smiling with pride.

"Old lady my ass" Piney grunted "You keep your sons away from her."

"C'mon, Piney." Jax laughed

"Hell no. Not my granddaughter" he coughed

"Ah, that's cause for a celebration!" Tig shouted

"After we hear Chibs' plan before he bursts" Jax smiled "Alright, Chibsy. Let's hear it"

"So, I had a dream the other night…" Chibs began, the men rolled their eyes and groaned. "What?"

"We're not taking a hit out on your wife, Chibs" Opie said. The rest of the men roared with laughter.

"Cut it. Has nothing to do with Fiona"

"How's she doin?" Jax asked

"She's great. Kerrianne is great, got into a fight the other day at school."

"She beat up some skinny blonde?" Tig chuckled

"Try a skinny blonde man." He smiled "He was sayin' some shit about her criminal daddy. And well… my girl took him out"

"I can see she's got a lot of her mother in her then" Opie laughed

"Amen brotha. But that's not why I called this meetin'. So I had a dream, we owned a studio and a club. Not for nuthin', but it seems pretty feasible."

"What kind of studio?" Opie asked

"Porn studio. Ya got Otto's old lady Luann trying' to rebuild after her disaster. She'd help. We could get a club goin' too. Why not, right? We got the girls, got Luann to take charge of the business shit, we been makin' money. We could get it started. You know how much money there is in that brotha? And a club?"

Jax sat back in his chair and ingested the information "I like where this is goin'" he smiled

"There's a building for rent about a mile down the road. Two floors. I checked it out before with Bobby and Luann."

"It's not bad, Jax" Bobby added "Rent is cheap, everything we've been making we could definitely swing it. We got the next shipment coming in and we could use part to give it the boost it needs to get it rolling. Luann said she's on board."

"You tell 'em you're interested?" Jax asked

"Yeah, the realtor said to come by Monday at nine, she can draft up the paperwork if we got the bread."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright then gentlemen, all in favor of running our very own porn studio and strip club?"

"AY!" The men shouted. Jax slammed the gavel on the table and stood up. The men walked out of the chapel and into the main room. Chibs grabbed shot glasses from behind the bar and a bottle of whiskey. He filled the glasses up and the men each took one.

"A toast, to Opie for giving us a beautiful, kind and intelligent new ass to stare at, but also another new addition to SAMCRO's family" Chibs said holding up his glass "Way to go Ope, and may God have mercy on your soul with three women in the house" he said. "Cheers!" they all called out, knocking back the drink, slamming the glass down at the bar. "And another!" he shouted, refilling the glasses "We never properly celebrated with shots for this man's double trouble about to drop. Jackie-Boy, not only did you manage to find yourself a smart and gorgeous woman to marry, but you got yourself someone who makes my balls jump back up into my body whenever she's pissed and are giving us two new members in a few weeks. I'd wish you luck, but I don't even think God can help you with her." the men joined in laughter and Jax nodded at the truth to Chibs' statement. They pulled back the drinks and squinted at the power behind the whiskey. They all took a step back, letting the liquor flow through them. "What about the strip club?" Chibs asked, still holding the bottle.

"You tryin' to get me wasted before I go home?" Jax laughed

"C'mon, three drinks won't kill ya." he said refilling the glasses.

"Boys, we gettin' ourselves our very own porn studio and strip club. Now I got me a place to hide out that provides naked women when my very own threatens to cut my balls off." Jax smiled holding up his glass. "Cheers" he said as they all sucked down the drink. "Jesus" he laughed

"One more?" Chibs asked

"Shit man" he laughed, shaking his head "Fine. One more"

One more turned into three more before Jax cut himself off. Seven shots in a matter of minutes, he knew he had to get home before his head started spinning. "Alright men, I gotta get home. I started a fight before that I gotta fix." he smiled

"You need extra bullets?" Tig asked. The men laughed as they refilled their glasses.

"I should be good." he smiled "Ope, you out?"

"Yeah" he laughed "She's gonna kick my ass for being wasted before five." he said as they walked out the door.

"You two got anything going on tonight?"

"Not sure. We went to San Jose last weekend, not too far of a drive. Maybe we'll head back over there. You?" he replied getting onto his bike

"Gotta see what the Misuses wants to do." he smiled "You gonna tell Jess about the club?"

"Maybe after she agrees to marry me" Opie laughed

"You giving her that ring tonight then?" Jax asked as he started his bike

Opie looked over and smiled as he pulled away first. Jax and Opie drove at unnecessary speeds, feeling their liquor kick in. They pulled up at the same time, and ran inside.

Kristina was finishing blow drying her hair when he pulled up. She walked into her room threw on the most comfortable bra she could find and a pair of tights she had to lay down to pull on. She searched through her closet and pulled out a dress to wear. "Hey baby" he smiled, giving her a kiss.

"Ooh!" She said, putting her hand to her mouth, tasting the whiskey. "Someone celebrated"

"We did" he growled wrapping his arms around her. He saw her dress that she took out on the bed. "Got a hot date?" He asked

"Sure do" she smiled "you wanna head to San Fran for a few hours?"

"Frisco? What's going on over there?" Jax was confused by the question.

"I dunno" she shrugged. "Thought maybe we could head over there, grab something to eat. Probably the last time this fat ass will be able to" she laughed, reaching for the dress.

"Oh Jesus Christ." He sighed "you're not fat. You're what, one thirty-five right now? Wendy was bigger than you were at this stage. See, no stretch marks, nothin." He said putting his hands on her stomach.

"Eight more weeks. Max." She smiled, pulling the dress over her head. "And as soon as I can't take it anymore, you're gonna get up in there and get shit movin to get labor started."

Jax laughed "I'm all about the service darlin" he winked walking over to the closet "this mean I gotta change?"

Kristina nodded and began to curl her hair "you wanna go down to The Warf? We can get you more drinks and get you super sauced. And then you can come back here and have your way"

"You gonna drive?" He asked, knowing she hasn't driven in a few weeks because of her increased leg and wrist pains.

"Yeah, why not?" She smiled "I'm feeling good right now. I was gonna invite Jess and Ope"

"Nah, I think he's got other things planned for tonight" he said changing his shirt.

"Finally!" She shouted "He still know where the ring is?" She asked, shaking out her curls and spraying them.

Jax laughed and pushed back his hair "I hope so."

"I can smell that whiskey from here" she sighed, scrunching her face. "Lucky bastard"

"Just a few more weeks. And then, by June, we'll have my mom babysit and we'll all take you out for drinks"

Kristina ran lipstick over her mouth and tossed the makeup into her bag. "Can't wait. You ready, Tipsy?" She smiled

"Yes mam." He said walking out of the room with her. She grabbed her keys from the counter and charging phone. They walked out of the house and she climbed behind the wheel of her beloved car, something she had missed desperately. Jax got into the passenger seat and rolled down the window. "This is a change" he smiled "promise not to drive like you used to?"

Kristina started the engine and laughed as she pulled out of the driveway. "Baby, that's just the way I drive. So last night, when you were working I saw this incredibly disturbing documentary/reality show about cesarian delivery or natural. Two hours. I was sitting up in bed, holding my jaw."

"Did it help you choose?"

"Well, I mean, the big downfalls of a c-section were the recovery times. Abdominal pain, scarring, air pockets in your shoulder. Potential for more blood loss. Seemed legit. And then came the potential downfalls of a natural birth. I felt like I was watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

Jax laughed as he rolled his window down further. "Can I?" He asked, holding his pack of cigarettes.

"Babe you're half sauced, of course you can"

"Bad downfalls I'm assuming?" He continued, as he flicked his lighter.

"Bad? No, bad was me falling off the ladder. This was horrific. They don't tell you any of this shit."

"So I'm guessing you're going for option a?"

"I don't know." She laughed "I shouldn't have watched that. But a lot of times, if they're not in the right position then it has to be a c-section. But if they're too big, fuck that shit. I've had abdominal surgery before. Hook me the fuck up with some anesthesia"

Jax laughed and looked at her questionably. "You did?"

"Yeah" she smiled "I had an appendectomy when I was twenty-two. It almost burst. I walked around with that pain and went to work for three days. Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Worked sixteen hour shifts and came home Sunday night. And screamed the whole night in pain. Monday, drove myself right to the ER and BAM. Went right into the operating room." she explained, as she merged onto the freeway.

"I never saw a scar" he replied

"Really?" She chuckled "never? You been in that region."

"Wasn't really looking for scars, Kris" Jax smiled and shook his head. "Recovery bad?"

"No not at all. Physically. I just had really low iron so I had to stay there for a week. But the scar itself was fine. I was on all sorts of pain meds, but I was fine."

"Well, we shall see. So, you remember Luann, right?"

"Yeah, Otto's wife. How's she doin'?"

"Good, good" he nodded "Chibs and Bobby were around with her today. They said she's doin' good. Struggling to rebuild her business."

Kris scrunched her mouth to one side and shook her head "That's terrible. She was a director right? And I use the term director loosely" she laughed

Jax smiled "Yeah. Whole big mess caused her shit to shut down."

"How's Kerrianne and Fiona? They liking it here? I'm still waiting to meet them."

"They're good. They've been at the clubhouse a few times but during the day. They're adjusting, Chibs is happy though, he's ecstatic that they're here"

"Of course he is. That's his girls. How's Kerrianne doing with adjusting to school?"

"I know she got into a fight. Not a very good way to start your transition into a new place"

"Bitch probably deserved what she had coming to her" Kristina laughed

"No, no. She beat the shit out of a guy. Chibs had brought her to school one morning, they saw her getting off of the bike. He apparently was harassing her about her criminal daddy."

"Oh hell no!"

"Oh yes" He laughed "But, Chibs had brought us in today to bring an idea up. The club has been doing well the last few weeks, and it looks like it'll stay that way for the time being. But, we were thinking about opening up a club. Luann has been struggling, and it's our responsibility to look after her. She could really help out"

Kristina looked at him through the corner of her eye "What kind of club?"

"Strip club. She's been looking for a place to get her business back up. Chibs and Bobby found a place we could rent out. And since we'd own it, she won't get a lot of heat like she did before."

"Is this your way of telling me 'hey babe, we're gonna open up a porn studio and strip club'?"" she asked

Jax rubbed his face and laughed "We'd rake in a shit ton of cash. Just another way to keep our hands clean and looking for other ways to make money"

"I know. I just don't know how I feel about you spending ten hours a day at a porn studio. Especially when this" she smiled, pointing to herself "Is far from fit. And I could potentially- if I have a natural birth, be out of commission until about July, and that's looking at the bright side. But, on the other hand, the money would be good, and it keeps you all grounded. As long as that dumb bitch Ima isn't sluttin' it up over there."

"Nah, she won't be" he chuckled "I'll be sure of that"

"I'm telling you, I will get my recovering ass off of that bed, stitches and all, and put her head through a wall."

By the time they got home that night, it had started to rain and Jax was well on his way to a hangover the next morning. Kristina hadn't heard from Jess since they left for San Fran, and Opie's truck wasn't in the driveway, which told her that they were still out. The following morning, Kristina had woken up to a snoring man who was about to wake up with a wicked headache, and extremely exhausted with his performance last night. She looked up at her phone and saw two missed calls and seven texts from Jess. She smiled and shook her head, knowing that now she was never going to hear the end of it. She shuffled out of the bed, and headed for the kitchen to call Jess.

Next door, the house was silent, until Jess' phone started to pour thundering loud music through the room. Jess could sleep through anything and Opie reached across her to see who it was.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey" Kris said, smiling through her voice

"Hey, she's still asleep." He whispered

"Not anymore" Jessica groaned. "Who is it?"

"Who the hell else? The evil twin." he said handing it to her and burring his face back into the pillow

"Hello?" she said as she cleared her throat.

"Well, I can assume that everything is okay, but all your texts said was that I'm ridiculous for not answering. I'm sorry, I was a little busy last night" she laughed

"Oh I'm sure you were" she said with a sarcastic tone. "Fuck, I need to pee" she laughed

"That's charming" Kristina chuckled "So…"

"So, what?"

"Don't play with me. Can I call you the future Mrs. Opie Winston yet?"

Jessica paused, and smiled, looking at her hand "Yes ma'am"

"WOOO!" Kristina shouted, Opie could hear her from the other end and started laughing. "Do you love it?"

"It's… It's perfect" she said, still in disbelief.

"I'm so happy!" She shouted again "I can tell you're still half asleep. Go pee and then go back to bed." she laughed, hanging up the phone. "Three kids on the way and two weddings. And a porn business" Kristina said to herself, shaking her head


	14. Chapter 14

The men spent the next several weeks building that porn business with Luann. The money was coming in, more than they had ever seen before. Kristina had followed Jess' advice and made a point to make sure that her and Jax spent at least one day per week together out of the house which was usually Fridays. Gemma had taken on having Abel spend the night each Friday. He made it a point to do as much as he could for and with her, but kept her on a need to know basis with the business- he knew she wasn't thrilled about it, but she supported him. The Sons were more than busy, keeping their schedules packed. They had planned a surprise double baby shower for the girls, two in one shot for the first Saturday in May. Gemma spent the previous two days setting up with the men, and Mary. That Friday, Jess drove her and Kristina home. And Kristina was not doing well. She had spent the last two days sitting the entire day. The only time she'd stand was to get food or shuffle to the bathroom. While her blood pressure was normal, and all vitals good, she knew she was nearing the end, and struggled each day to get out of bed to make sure she saved all of her sick days. When she got into the house, she walked over to the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table, she knew she wasn't going anywhere. Jax got back around six, after setting up all day with Gemma. He saw her lounging on the couch, completely unhappy with her situation.

"Hey baby" he smiled, taking a seat next to her. "Tacos" he said, holding up a bag.

"Mehh" She groaned, putting her head on his shoulder.

Jax kissed her forehead "You okay?"

She shook her head and sighed "I think today was my last day" she whispered "I couldn't move. It feels like they're pushing down, there's this huge pressure, but it's killin' me"

"I told you" he said "Tomorrow we're gonna be celebrating at the clubhouse with the guys for Luann. Wanna stay in tonight?"

Kristina yawned and closed her eyes "Mmmhmm" Jax stood up and grabbed the bag from the table "Where you goin?"

"I'll put these away, we can eat later"

"I didn't say I wasn't hungry" she laughed as he sat back down "You wanna do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Get up in here and get shit rolling. I want them out."

"You can hang on a few more days, right?" he asked, not wanting to ruin the big party they had planned. Kristina didn't take the reply as he meant it.

"Sure, so much for being all about the service" she sighed, grabbing the food from him

"That's not what I meant, babe. I was reading somewhere that it's better after you rest, because once you get it going, you're not gonna sleep at all"

"I guess. I just want them out. It's like there's an angry baby rave in there. Kicking and punching, they're dancing all day."

Jax laughed and kicked off his shoes "An angry baby rave?"

"Yes" she laughed "An angry baby rave. It's like they're pushing to get out. I feel like if I stand up, they're going to fall out"

Jax let out a huge laugh and shook his head "They're not gonna fall out" he said with his mouth full

"I wish they do. I'm ready. I need to be free from this. Believe it or not, I am not a gracious pregnant woman."

Jax shook his head and continued to eat. "You're just fine. And before you know it, the measly twenty-eight pounds you gained will be off and you'll be ready to roll"

"Twenty-four"

"When we went on Monday it was twenty-eight"

"Yeah, I checked before, I lost four pounds. I'm telling you, the next few days, it's gonna happen."

"Just hold off until the party tomorrow. Luann has a baby gift for you, she wanted you to come." he pleaded, as if his request could delay something inevitable.

"You hear that guys? Please stop pushing down on my vagina like you're about to win a prize. Dad says I need to go to a party tomorrow" she said talking to her stomach.

Jax laughed at her comment "They're pushing down?"

"YES! It's feels like… trying to push a beach ball under water, that pressure." she stressed, taking her last bite of food.

"You wanna go lay down in bed? TV and sleep?"

"Please. That sounds fabulous. The little man is staying with grandma?"

"Yep, loving the catering service over there. How's Jess?" he asked, as he pulled her up from the couch and they walked down the hall.

"Just wonderful. Smiley midget." She climbed onto the bed and lost all strength to move. "Thank you God" she sighed

"What the fuck is on this?" he said confused, as he lied down.

"Had to put one of those mattress protectors. With my luck, it'll happen overnight."

"Just relax, you'll be fine for another week or so."

Kristina was in and out of sleep for the next few hours, she felt pressure and pain and didn't know what to do. She knew the twins were moving, but Jax was adamant that she was just nearing the end and that she had a little while longer to go. Around nine-thirty, they were both watching TV, she was just waiting for exhaustion to overtake the discomfort. She felt a really strong kick from either one or both- she couldn't tell. She inhaled sharply and put her hand on her stomach "God dammit" she grunted.

"You okay?" he asked, seeing her face flushed and red.

"Yeah" she sighed "This pressure is unreal."

"Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"Nah. He said that until either my water breaks, or I start feeling contractions, to stay home. I need to get up, I've been laying down for too long." she said trying to get out of the bed.

Jax stood up and pulled her onto her feet. She felt a popping sensation and Jax jumped back. "Oh my GOD!" he shouted running barefoot for a towel. Kristina laughed and looked down at her now soaked floor, feeling almost ten pounds lighter.

"I TOLD YOU!" She laughed, as she walked into the bathroom

"Where are you going?!" he panted, pulling on jeans and a tshirt.

"Um… I'm gonna shower?"

"SHOWER?! We gotta go!" he yelled throwing on socks.

"Babe, this isn't an instant thing. I'm gonna shower, because it might be some time before I get to. I'm not going in looking like this." she said, stepping into the shower, letting the water hit her.

"Kristina! LETS GO!" He yelled again

"Jax, it's okay. Relax!" she called out over the noise of the running water. He grabbed his phone off the end table and called Opie. "Her water just broke" he said in a panic "No, she's in the fucking shower! I don't know. I don't know! I… She's…" he stammered pulling the phone away from his ear "LETS GO!" Kristina laughed from the bathroom as she was shampooing her hair and sudsing up. She could hear the absolute panic and nervousness in his voice. "Alright. Yea. If she ever fucking moves. I'll call Gemma." he said as his voice was cracking.

"Sit down" She said, coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Sit. You need to relax" she said calmly as she grabbed her blow dryer. He looked on at her as if now, that she was getting what she wanted, she was going to resort to her stubborn ways. He walked out of the room to call Gemma as she dried her hair. His hands were shaking and he had to place the phone on the counter.

"Hello?" Gemma answered "Is everything okay?"

"Her water broke" he squeaked, voice still shaky

"Yay!" Gemma cheered "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she's blow drying her hair" he replied, confused and still panicked.

She laughed at the sound of her sons voice "Jax, it takes a while for this to happen. Twenty minutes of getting ready will just make her feel better in the end. She's fine. Do you want me to meet you there?"

"Yeah, can you call everyone?"

"Absolutely. We'll have to think about what we're going to do tomorrow since the clubhouse is already set up. I'll call the sitter for Abel. He's already asleep, so I don't want to wake him. Just get her to the hospital, we'll meet you there." Gemma said, hanging up the phone. Jax grabbed his shoes from the living room floor and slipped them on. He ran back into the room and saw her slowly packing a bag for the hospital.

"Kristina. We need to GO!"

"You're too cute" she smiled, zippering up her bag. "Fine. But don't drive like an asshole, I need to put on at least some makeup." He grabbed her keys from the counter and her bag. Jess and Opie were already running out of the door as Kristina came strolling out.

"You serious?!" Jess shouted "LETS GO! You should've left by now!"

"Oh relax. I haven't felt anything yet." Kristina said, brushing off the comment. Jax was already in the car, waiting for her to get in. Opie and Jess were waiting in his truck to follow them to the hospital. She climbed in and sat down, flipping down the passenger mirror and pulling out her makeup bag. Jax threw the car into drive and tore down the street. "Slow down" she laughed "Jax. I'm fine. I don't even feel anything yet"

Jax took a deep breath and looked at her, seemingly unfazed. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes" she smiled, taking out her powder and pushing it onto her skin. Jax stopped at a red light, and began to sweat. He held his head in his hand and leaned against the window. "MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!" she screamed, dropping the compact, and flinging her arms out; her right arm hitting up against the window and contact with the side of his head with her left. Jax nearly jumped out of his skin when her arm smacked him. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes closed. He was staring at her like he had just seen a ghost. "Okay" she said in a low whisper, "You can drive fast now."

Jax kept half an eye on her while she still tried to finish her makeup as fast as she could before that happened again. She zipped up her bag and laid her head back on the headrest. "I'm not going to say I told you so." He mumbled. "You okay?"

Kristina cut her eyes at him and growled "Just drive."

"You'll be fine. The doctor said to time them, we'll be there in four minutes" he said, now ignoring all street signals.

"Jesus fucking Christ" she sighed "Can you go faster?" She began to pant, feeling the same twinge in her lower back begin again, knowing that pain was moments away from reappearing. Jax pulled up to the hospital and found the closest spot he could. She grabbed her bags and climbed out of the car slowly as Jax ran around to the passenger side, Jessica and Opie pulled up right behind them.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Chibs asked, waiting at the entrance. "We been here ten minutes" Kristina walked up holding onto Jax's arm.

"I had to shower" she said, out of breath. "Hold on. Hold on!" she shouted, standing still, feeling the creeping pain move towards her stomach from her back. She dug her fingernails into Jax's left bicep, as she winced in pain. "SHIT!" she cried, Jax put his right fist to his mouth, biting down on his hand, wincing in pain himself.

Chibs grabbed her other arm and nodded "Let's get you inside" Jessica watched her friend, who managed to work for three days with appendicitis and not be concerned, completely crumbling before her eyes. She watched silently, following slowly behind with Opie. Jax took Kristina past check-in to the delivery wing where the rest of them waited outside to be called in.

"None of this whatsoever is encouraging" Jessica sighed "If she can't handle it, how in God's name am I?"

Gemma smiled "She'll be fine, and so will you. They'll pump her full of some really nice drugs in a little while."

"She said she didn't want any"

Everyone laughed in response "Honey, give it a little while longer. She'll be pleading for it." Jax peaked his head out of the double doors and waved them on. He quickly walked ahead of them back into the room.

"He's freaking out, isn't he?" Chibs asked

"Oh yeah. Prez is losing his cool." Opie laughed as they walked into the room.

"How you doin' baby?" Gemma asked, seeing Kristina already on the bed, who looked like she was ready for a night out but had the expression that said otherwise.

"They said they strongly recommend an epidural" she pouted

"Because if anything goes wrong, you'll need a csection" Jax replied, in a calm voice, yet had already listened to this argument a mere three minutes ago.

"They're right. You don't want to risk anything happening to them. If you have it, and they need to do an emergency c-section, they can get the baby right out, they won't have to wait." Gemma added

Kristina rolled her eyes "I'm apparently three centimeters and both babies are in the right position. They said they're going to give it to me as soon as possible."

"But Kris" Jessica added "Hon, many times the twins move once one comes out."

Kristina winced and clenched her jaw as she felt the same pain come on again. She clutched the side of the bed and squeezed as hard as she could as everyone silently watched on, knowing words wouldn't help. "God DAMMIT!" She shouted, gasping for air. "Fuck. FUCK!"

"You gotta breathe" Jax said calmly. Kristina cut her eyes at him, not knowing how to reply. She began to moan, trying to cope with the sharp pain.

Chuckling at her moans, Chibs pointed "Isn't that what caused this, Jackie?"

Kristina laughed "Fuck you Chibs"

"Ah, you know I love ya kid. You see, and nothing good ever comes from sleeping with Jax Teller" he said as if he was teaching a lesson.

"You got that fucking right" she said, continuing to pant.

The anesthesiologist came in with the nurse. "We'll be back" he said, as he and Opie left the room.

"Hi Kristina, I'm Michael, I'm the anesthesiologist".

"You" she smiled, pointing at him. "You're my prince charming." Gemma and Jess laughed along with the nurse.

"Well, that's the first time I've ever heard that" he smiled snapping on gloves, as she rolled on her side facing Gemma and Jess.

"Sweetie, you're gonna have to take those off" the nurse said pointing to her underwear.

"But I don't wanna be all open like that" Kristina whined "I don't like that."

"You didn't get in this position with them on. Now get them off" she replied sternly.

"I'm never having sex with you again" she hissed, grilling Jax as the doctor inserted the needle into her lower back. "You've caused more people's hands to be in my vagina in the last thirty minutes than I've had in the last twenty seven years of my life. Never again." Everyone started laughing at her sharp tone.

"You didn't complain about it while it was happening" he replied

"You're about ten seconds from getting your dick in a death grip. Keep going."

"You can't make me laugh" the doctor chuckled "It's gonna take about twenty or so minutes to kick in" he continued, taping a small catheter to her back to keep the epidural in place.

"Twenty minutes?! What kind of modern medicine is that shit?!" She begged

"I can tell we're gonna have a comedic routine tonight" The nurse laughed "You're a firecracker"

Kristina laughed, shaking her head. "Can this please end? Am I dilated anymore?"

"Sweetie, you've got a few hours to go. We'll come back in a little while to check how you're doing"

The nurse exited the room with the doctor and both Chibs and Opie returned. "They pumpin' you full of the good stuff?" Chibs asked

"It's gonna take a while for it to kick in" she sighed "I wanna go home. I changed my mind"

"No, you can't do that. Try and relax. We're gonna go walk around and call a few people. We'll be back" Gemma said, leading the other three out of the room.

"You okay?" Jax asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Ask me again" she barked

"This is going to be a very long night" he laughed "But before you know it, the babies will be here and you'll get to go home"

"Jax, what if they have to do an emergency c-section? If I'm gonna do this, they should just come out the same way. They're small enough to."

"Nothing bad is going to happen. You need to relax. Let the medicine work."

"Let the medicine work" she mocked

* * *

Kristina had been in labor going on nine hours, with no avail to any positive news each time she was checked. Everyone had left around midnight and planned to return early the next morning, hoping that some relief was in sight. Kristina couldn't sleep, she kept her phone charging and kept conversations going with whoever was up at the moment. Gemma returned around seven-thirty with Abel, an impatient Kristina was looking helpless, Jax asleep in the chair, completely unconscious.

"How ya doing?" Gemma asked, kissing her forehead.

"I just want this to be over" she whined "The epidural wore off. I told them I didn't want any more meds. They were in around six, I was 8 centimeters. Hi Abel" she smiled as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Mama said that the babies are coming today!" he shouted

Kristina struggled to put on a smile "Hopefully very soon!"

"They should be in any minute, I just saw your doctor"

"What time is it?" Jax groaned sitting upright. Kristina's doctor and nurse walked in, them too hoping that she was ready.

"Seven-thirty. You sleep long?" Gemma asked, bringing Abel to the other side of the room to keep the action and sight away from the young boy.

"On and off, I'm exhausted" he said rubbing his face, trying to wake up. Everyone looked up at him, processing his comment.

Kristina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Please tell me this is good news. This has been almost ten hours. Please." she begged as the sweat was beading from her forehead.

"I'm assuming you're ready to go? You're about at nine and a half centimeters, you're practically there." he replied removing his gloves. "Babies are still looking good, hopefully they don't move. We're gonna get you ready and prepped. Dad?" he asked, looking at Jax. Jax jumped up, nerves surging through his blood. "Follow me, we're going to get you scrubbed." He took a deep breath and followed the doctor out of the room, he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

"C'mon sweetie" the nurse said holding out a wheelchair.

"I can't stay here?" Kristina asked, as her face fell. She felt the sharp pain return as she rolled her eyes back and grunted to avoid cursing in front of Abel. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she put her hand to her face. She took a few deep breaths, squeezing the rail of the bed. "Okay" she sighed as the pain dulled, looking back up at the nurse.

"No honey, you gotta go to the Operating Room, just incase we need to do an emergency c-section" Kristina took a deep breath and Gemma pulled Abel off of the bed.

"Go ahead baby. Jessica and Opie are on their way, as is everyone else." she said kissing her forehead. "I love you"

Kristina took another deep breath, trying to fill herself with confidence. She stood up while the nurse helped her with her IV. "I love you too" she smiled, sitting in the wheelchair. "The babies shouldn't move, right?" she asked looking up at the nurse with hopeful eyes.

"I've seen it happen both ways" the nurse replied, wheeling her out of the room "Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't. The boys aren't too big, which is good."

She sighed and shook her head "I just hope everything is okay."

"Everything is going to be fine. You're a brave mama for no more meds." she smiled. She turned herself around and backed into the doors for the operating room. "You ready?"

Kristina saw about ten different people in this room, all in scrubs with face masks, none of whom she recognized. "Hi?" she said questionably while the nurse helped her up. She stopped moving towards the delivery table and grabbed the nurses arm, trying not to squeeze too hard. "AHHHHH!" She screamed, as she continued to cry "This, GET THEM OUT!" She sobbed

"Up you go" she said, helping her onto the table. "Honey, you're going to scare the other moms if you keep screaming like that"

"THEY SHOULD BE SCARED!" She shouted back. "Where's Jax?"

"He'll be right in" the doctor replied, taking a seat in front of her. "Don't push just yet" he reminded her.

"Fuck!" She panted "GET THEM OUT!"

"Kristina, I want you to listen to me. Everything is fine. I just want you to keep breathing" The doctor placed her feet into the stirrups and worked along side his techs and nurses to set up what only looked like an array of slicing and dicing tools to her.

"WHAT IS THAT FOR?!" She shouted, pointing to a tray of equipment.

"Honey, remember, you might need a csection, it's just incase." Kristina's nurse was kinder than her own mother would've been. She put towels under her head and put a cold pack right on her neck, cooling her down instantly. Kris watched all of these people work, it didn't feel like she was about to give birth to babies, she felt as though she was in a science lab. She knew no one personally, everyone was there and she was the experiment. Michael, the anesthesiologist from before had begun to explain to her what they would do in case of a c-section. Jax had walked in disguised just like everyone else, and stood behind her, waiting for him to finish talking. Kristina was dazed, confused and only half listening to the conversation.

"Where's Jax?" she moaned

"I'm here" he said softly, touching her head.

"I want them out" she replied, looking up at him with glazed eyes

"I know baby. It'll be over soon" he replied

"Kristina, I want you to listen to my voice. You're going to have another contraction and as soon as you feel it come on, I want you to push as hard as you can" The doctor said getting her attention. "Ready?" he asked, looking at her. All she could do was nod. "One REALLY big push!" Kristina pushed down as hard as she could, screaming through each second. "Okay stop!" he yelled as her head fell back against the table.

She gasped and howled "How many more pushes?" she asked. Kristina knew this probably wasn't a good question, even as she was saying it.

"About one hundred" he replied, with all seriousness

"Fuck you" Kristina said with the same tone. Jax laughed and rubbed her head. "One hundred? You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" she yelled. Fifteen more minutes passed, and one more big push, she knew her first son was about to be born. "GET HIM OUT!" she hollered through the push "HES RUINING MY LADY PARTS!"

"Kristina" Jax laughed "You're fine"

"If it's so fucking simple then you try it!" she shouted.

"One more!" The doctor replied, countering her shouting. Her first son, John Thomas was born, and the nurse handed Jax the surgical scissors to cut his umbilical cord.

"He's gonna need a wash and a blow dry!" he smiled looking at the head full of dark brown hair. Kristina, delirious from exhaustion at this point looked up at him with confusion and disgust.

"Really? You're seriously fucking asking for a blow job right now?" She asked as the entire staff in the delivery room busted into laughter.

"Kris-" he began

"Alright, Kristina, I need you to focus" the doctor interjected "One more big push!" he shouted as her second son, Jackson was born a mere two minutes later. Kristina watched as Jax cut the second cord, and their second son, with a head full of blonde hair was whisked away by the other doctors in the room.

"You did great honey" the nurse smiled as Jax removed his face mask, kissing her forehead that was covered in sweat

"Where did they go?" she asked crying

"They're going to get cleaned up. They'll be right back"

The doctor continued to work and Kristina laid there helpless. "Please tell me I don't need stitches" she begged

"Nope, you did great" he said looking up at her

"I'll be right back" Jax said walking out of the room. He walked through the unit and the double doors where everyone by this time had been gathered, quite intimidating to other womens' families who were waiting as well. Their noise level alone was scaring everyone waiting around to see fifteen people waiting for one person. He came out, all scrubbed up and smiled. Gemma hugged him first- not that he or anyone else had a choice.

"I got me twin boys" he smiled as Gemma kissed his cheek.

"How's she doing?" Opie asked nearly pushing Gemma aside to give him a big hug.

"She's good. Cursed out everyone in there" he laughed "They're getting them cleaned up now."

"We get full names yet?" Jess asked

"Almost" he smiled "I'm gonna get back. I'll be back in a few to bring you guys back" he said running back through the doors. When he entered the delivery room, Kristina was near done and receiving two more wristbands on top of her own, and Jax received two more as well. The babies were weighed and had their footprints done, then swaddled in a blanket and brought over to Kristina and Jax who were ready to move to the recovery room.

"We think of names yet?" the nurse asked making name tags for the twins' bassinets.

"Jackson" Kristina said looking down at her blonde boy. "And that's John Thomas" she pointed as Jax held him.

"Middle name for Jackson?"

"Hmmm" she said looking up at Jax "Wanna make him an official junior?"

"Up to you." he smiled

She looked up at the nurse "Nathaniel. He's gonna be a junior."

"Gonna have to nickname him JD though"

"Of _course_ you'd want your baby to be named after alcohol" she sighed

After recovery around eleven am, Kristina and the twins were moved upstairs to the room she'd be remaining in for at least the next two days. Visiting hours for the nursery and maternity rooms didn't start for another two hours. Everyone anxiously waited outside the nursery for the twins to be brought in so they could catch their first glimpse. Despite pleads and begs, they had only allowed Jax into the delivery room and recovery room with her. Jax sat on the bed with Kristina and the twins were laid out in front of them.

"Green eyes and blue eyes" Jax said putting a pacifier into his son's mouth.

"It's surreal" Kristina whispered with disbelief. "Do you have any baby pictures from when you were born? He has blue eyes and blonde hair. That's uncanny. And you…" she smiled at her son John who had already been given JT as his official title, "Green eyes and brown hair. And you're already kicking your brothers ass weighing almost a full pound more."

Two nurses walked in and smiled holding towels and those fabulous hospital pads. "Okay mommy, we're going to get the twins washed up and checked out. And you, you get to shower." the nurse Lori, who had been with her since the very beginning said, putting the towels on the bed.

Kristina scrunched her mouth up and took a deep breath not wanting the babies to be taken away, but the thought of a shower was divine. "Can I put on my own clothes?"

"You have shorts or sweat pants?" she asked as she picked up Jackson

"Yes" Kristina nodded

"Okay, just be careful. You might need help getting in and out of the shower though. I can come back to help you."

"That's okay" Jax replied "I'll help her"

"You sure?" Kristina asked

Lori laughed "Your family has been outside blocking the entire nursery window waiting to see them."

Jax and Kristina laughed "I'm sure" he said "They can wait. This is more important"

"Alright. Just be careful. If you need anything, let me know" she said taking the boys away with the other nurse.

"You ready?" he asked, climbing off of the bed and extending his arm.

"God yes." she whispered taking his arm and slowly moving off of the bed. "Grab that bag, please?" she asked.

Jax bent over and picked up her ridiculously large bag that she packed. "My mom is going to shit herself." he laughed looking at her "Look" Jax pushed his hand against her gown, her stomach had shrank with only a dramatically smaller bump of swelling.

"If my vagina wasn't on fire, I'd be jumping for joy" she laughed slowly walking across the room and into the bathroom. She reached for the water and turned it on and unzipped her bag, grabbing a smaller bag full of shower supplies. It heated up immediately and she slowly climbed in with his help. "Oh my God. This is fabulous." she laughed holding onto the support railing, letting the water hit her. "What are we going to do about Slash?"

"Opie and Jess stopped by this morning to feed him and played with him for a bit. I'll go home a little later to do the same. And I'll bring you back food. Real food"

"You're the best. You should hop in after. This is incredible"

"Nah, You're the best" he smiled "I'll shower when I go home. You okay?"

"Fabulous" she replied shampooing her hair. "I can't wait for everyone to come in and I'm not looking like a freak of nature." she said rinsing off. She stuck her hand out for a towel and wrapped it around herself, stepping out of the shower. "You wanna have Ope, Jess, your mom, and Chris and Kara come back? I'm thinking they'd wanna get home since the babies are still here with them, right?" she asked pulling on the oh so fabulous hospital pads and her own comfortable clothes.

"I'll check when I'm done" he said. Of course, the overly anxious mind that she has packed a hair dyer. She slowly sat down on the toilet and plugged the dryer in to dry her hair. There was no way she was taking pictures with a wet head and still wasn't strong enough to be able to stand to dry her hair.

"I feel human!" she shouted over the hair dryer. Once her hair was dry, she couldn't believe how much better she felt.

"And you look fabulous" he said kissing the back of her head.

"Not fabulous. Human" she smiled putting lotion on her face.

"You want me to see if they'll let them back here?" he asked helping her shuffle out of the bathroom. She grabbed her makeup bag from the chair and continued to get help to walk back to her bed.

"You can try" she smiled pushing herself back up onto the bed. Jax walked out towards the hallway to find her nurse Lori. He saw her behind the desk shuffling papers.

"Is everything okay?" she asked

"Yes" Jax nodded "Would it be possible to let just a few people back? They've been waiting since last night to see her." Jax wasn't looking for any trouble, but everyone knew who he and his friends were. Lori looked at the charge nurse who nodded back at her.

"That's fine. No children under twelve."

"What about my son? Our son." he stammered, correcting himself. "He's three."

"He can come back, but he needs to wash his hands." the charge nurse replied, not looking up at him.

"Great, thank you" Jax smiled. He was over the moon and his politeness oozed through his words. He wasn't feeling like SAMCRO's President the last eighteen hours, he was a father and a future husband. That is, until he emerged from the maternity unit into the hallway to see over a dozen people flock to him. Abel ran to him and he scooped him up, kissing his forehead. Everyone gave him hugs without even speaking. "No twins?" Jax asked Chris and Kara who were standing there.

"My sister came to watch them for a few hours, we wanted to come and see her. We knew they wouldn't be allowed in" Chris replied

"Alright, the nurse said you guys can come back." Jax said holding the door open. Everyone crowded through the doors as other families glared on at their privilege.

"How's she doin'?" Gemma asked

"She's good. Got to shower. She's sore, but she's doing great." he said opening the door to the room. The nurses watched on, seeing over a dozen people walk into the room from behind the desk.

"I thought he said a few?" the charge nurse asked

"That is a few" Lori laughed.

"Ahhh! How you doing baby?" Gemma asked as she made a beeline for Kristina.

"I'm good" she smiled "Sore, but good"

"Look at you!" Chibs shouted giving her a hug "You've shrunk!"

"I didn't shrink. Look!" she smiled pointing to her stomach.

"Nah, girl." Happy laughed "You're back to size."

"Please. Even if I am, I don't feel like I am"

"Preaching to the choir, girl" Kara laughed "The twins' birthday is tomorrow. It was so close! But you're looking great."

"Thank you. They should be back in a few, they went to give them a bath"

"A gift" Jess smiled handing her a bag

"What's this?"

"I went to buy mine yesterday, figured you'd want one" She smiled as Kristina pulled out a body wrap.

"A faja?" Kristina busted out into laughter

"Hey I used one as soon as I could get it on!" Kara smiled "You gotta, it works wonders"

"What the hell is that?" Jax asked

"It's a body wrap. Kind of like a corset." Jess said "It sucks everything in and keeps it in place."

"Not if I eat though. I'm starving. They gave me soup. What kind of shit is that?"

"You want me to grab you something?"

"That's okay. Jax is gonna go home a bit later and grab something." she replied. The men started hysterically laughing and all of the women looked up puzzled. "What?"

"You said fuck you to the doctor?" Opie laughed

Kristina chuckled and rolled her eyes "What time is Luann's party?"

"She's going to reschedule it for next Saturday." Gemma quickly replied

"And now we've got all this party stuff up in the clubhouse for the next week" Tig interrupted "Wonderful"

"I'm sorry guys." Kristina pouted "They wanted to come out. Nothing was stopping them. You think we'd be able to bring the babies? I don't know about that"

"They'll be okay. It's just us, no one will smoke in there." Jax said "You just gotta make sure you don't overdo it for the next doctor said you need to rest."

"I have two newborns. They're not resting. They're going to be screaming"

"And that's why you have all of us to help" Jess replied "It'll be good practice for me."

"And you two are going to be without me for the next four weeks"

"Four?" Chris asked "I thought you'd be out through the rest of the year"

"Don't have enough time saved. And I'm not about to take unpaid leave. I'll take the four weeks, until the end of May. By that time, Jess will be going out and I'll be back for the last three and to pack up the room. I love you Chris, but I can't have you do that"

Chris laughed "C'mon, after last year, I know how you organize shit."

"I'm not willing to take my chances." she smiled. The nurses brought the twins back into the room and everyone felt the urge to grab them.

Monday morning had come quicker than they could've expected. When they had gotten home, Kristina and Jax had put the sleeping babies down into their cribs and both walked back to their bedroom and laid on the bed, enjoying the short lived silence.

"How you doin baby?" he asked as she had her eyes closed enjoying the comfort of her own bed.

"Sleepy." she yawned

"I'm gonna run out for about ten minutes." he smiled, grabbing his keys and headed out the door. When he returned, Kristina was sitting at the table, working on a new scrapbook. He held a large Starbucks coffee, she smiled and took it off his hands.

"God, I love you" she laughed putting the cup to her mouth. "Everything is almost back to the way it was, with the exception of my soreness, swelling and the unfortunate sweet relief of a fabulous cigarette."

"Well" he smiled pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket "Got those too". He handed them to her and held out his hand.

"Just one" she laughed taking his hand and heading outside. "And then I gotta shower"

"Just one." Kristina took the lighter from him and flicked it lighting the cigarette. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ" she sighed "Shit thats good"'

"And when you're back to yourself you'll be saying that much more"

Kristina laughed and rolled her eyes "You're an idiot."


	15. Chapter 15

Kristina found it odd that the next few days appeared easier than she had thought. She loved being at home with the twins, Abel and Jax. While she had anticipated the first few days being at home to be sleepless and stressful, she enjoyed it and didn't mind the odd schedule to feed the babies. Every three hours, she had it down pact, she'd heat the bottles, sit indian style with them in the oversized chair, put each one on her leg and hold the bottles. Wednesday came and Jax had to go to meet with the men for a run, which she knew would happen- he couldn't stay home forever. After he left around twelve-thirty, the house was desolate. She hated silence- couldn't stand it. She sat on the floor in the living room and played with Slash for a while until he too became exhausted and fell asleep, then she took a shower and still returned to silence.

"How the fuck am I going to do this for four weeks?" she asked out loud. She returned to the table and continued to scrapbook while the boys napped. Her phone rang ten minutes later, and she saw her cousin's number pop up. Hands covered in glitter, she hit the speaker phone button. "Hello?"

"Heyyy!" her cousin Joey shouted into the phone "How you doing?"

"Good! They're asleep. I'm just trying to tire myself out."

"That'll never happen" he laughed "So, I spoke to my mom…" this never ended well. Kristina's mother and his mother were sisters. Kristina was estranged from her mother for quite some time, several years before she moved out to the west coast. She adored her aunt but never got to see her because her mother was always around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Umm… she and Zia Guiliana are going to be coming out on Friday probably with Uncle Mike and my Dad. Possibly Mikey and Paulie too…"

"Shit" Kristina spat. "Just them?"

"Well, I'm told your mom might come too"

"You live in Huntington. You keep them down south."

"They want to come up and see the twins." he said, knowing that because his mother wanted to see the twins, Kristina's mother would have to come too.

"Joey, I don't need her here. I don't."

"I know, Kris. I told my mom. But she really wants to see the babies. And if your mom is coming, well, I'm assuming she wants to see her grandchildren."

"Look, she knew I had them. I haven't gotten as much as a phone call. My answer is no. I don't want my mother here."

"Kris, it's their grandmother. She's not moving there. You can tolerate her for a few hours."

Kristina sighed and put down the marker she was working with. "No. She can stay at your place and you all can come up for the day. I'm not putting up with bullshit. Capice?"

"Got it. Alright, I'm gonna call my mom back. I'll talk to you later"

"Bye" she sighed, ending the call. She continued to work on her project, hoping that Joey was able to convince his mom not to bring her mother.

Around two-thirty, Jessica had let herself in to check up on her.

"How's it goin' mama?" Jess asked putting down her bag on the chair. "Holy boobs batman!" she laughed at Kristina's tank top.

Kristina laughed and shook her head "I know. I'm good. A little tired" she said as she continued to cut paper.

"This is when you're supposed to sleep, idiot" she laughed taking a seat.

"I can't sleep. I can only sleep when he's home. I'm afraid I won't hear them if they wake up."

"You're panicking. Stop worrying so much. On a different note, Chris cracked today and leaked some secret info"

"Oh yeah?" Kristina laughed

"Luann's party?"

"What about it?"

"It was supposed to be a baby shower for us. Which I guess it's just as well, I don't know how I feel about having an inordinate amount of porn stars walking around."

"I figured that. But they're having it Saturday so we need to look surprised. Don't worry about them."

"How's the soreness?"

"It's really not bad. Other than that, these have never been bigger" she laughed grabbing her chest "Shit! And painful"

"You really can't complain about that though"

"I'm not. Just sore. And really tired."

"Yeah but honestly, wait until everyone else sees you, who looks like this five days after having twins? I showed everyone the picture you took yesterday with the babies, Dr. Rodriguez was enraged at your size."

Kristina laughed "The size of my stomach or the size of my tits?"

Jessica shook her head and laughed "I think both really. How's Jax taking that?"

"Taking it? He can't touch it. It's like dangling a carcass in front of a lion. I'm busting out of all of my tops."

"While he was half of what got you into this mess, you might want to put on a sweatshirt or something."

"Won't work. I tried that last night. He's all up on me, and it's like trying to get a leech off of my skin." Baby Jax started to cry and Kristina jumped up from the table. "Couldn't do this a week ago" she laughed moving quickly down the hall as Jess followed her. "By the way… Joey is apparently coming up with my aunts, uncles and cousins this weekend. My mom is supposedly flying out too." She picked up the baby and looked at the clock "Someones hungry."

Jessica picked up JT and walked back towards the kitchen. "Is your mom coming up here?"

"I told him no. I don't want her here"

Jessica sighed grabbing a bottle "Kris…"

"Don't Kris me" She said sitting on the couch, feeding her son "I don't want her here"

"What about your aunts?"

"I absolutely want them to come. I miss my famiy. Guiliana and Maria are coming out, and I would love for them to come for the day. She just better not show up."

"And what if she does? You gonna tell her to sit in the car?"

"I told him no. That's that. If he brings her, then he'll have to deal with me."

"Does Jax even know the back story?"

Kristina shook her head "No, and it's not a big deal. He's asked about my parents, and I've just told him that we're not close. Which is true"

"Yeah, but that's not the story."

"It's not a big deal. What matters is that my kids have their parents and their family to love them. That's it." she said looking down at her son while he sucked down the bottle. "Hello blue eyes" she cooed. They heard the sounds of motorcycles approaching and Jess peered out of the window. "That them?"

"Yep."

"What's with the faces?" Jax asked walking into the house with Opie who started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jess asked

"Nothing" Opie said shaking his head

Kristina rolled her eyes continued to feed her son "Her aunts, uncles and a few cousins are coming this weekend, and possibly her mom" Jess replied as Jax took his son off of her hands.

"That's a bad thing?" he asked sitting on the couch next to Kristina

"I love my family. I just don't need my mom here. My aunts are overwhelming enough, my mom…. that's a whole different breed of crazy."

"Can't be crazier than Gemma" Opie laughed

"She makes Gemma look like Mother Teresa. I doubt she's coming. But just be prepared for my two aunts. You think you guys are loud at a party?" she laughed "Please. Add in my two uncles and two cousins… it's going to be a bit much."

"It'll be fine." Jax added "Don't worry."

"I'm not. I'm more worried about getting everything down to size." Opie laughed again putting his hand over his face. "Yes Opie, I know. They're huge."

"They're not huge. You see, these" he said pointing to Jess "These are huge. Those are just… that ain't right"

"If it helps, they hurt like hell." she smiled "And what's even grander? It pisses him off to no end" she laughed patting Jax's shoulder

"It ain't right"

"Mmmhmm. So besides my tits and family coming on Friday, how's everything going with the club?"

"It's good" Jax nodded "It's been rumored that the Irish are coming in soon, but that's Clay's problem"

"How so?"

"He's the only one they want to talk with. But that's fine. He's got his own line of shit coming to him."

"Look, just please don't do anything that's going to end you back in jail. Please" Kristina begged

"Baby, I do at least one thing each day that could end me back up in jail. I'm just keeping it simple. And we're keeping our noses clean."

"I sure hope so. And no porn stars"

"I'm pretty sure after you said to Ima, 'some bitch is gonna die' that most will try to stay away from him." Jess laughed "Just saying… I'm pretty sure."

"Only difference is now I wouldn't hesitate to put her face through a wall. I almost hope she shows up on Saturday. It might be entertaining."

"Be nice" Jax replied "We gotta get them one of those seats that bounce. It's like a little rocking chair"

"Maybe my aunts will bring that. They love buying that shit" Kristina chuckled "We still have a lot to get."

"Don't worry about that stuff. How was the day otherwise? They sleep?"

"Yeah, they slept. The silence is killing me though"

Jess shook her head "You gotta embrace it Kris. Soon, they won't be quiet at all, and that's all you're going to want" Kristina's phone rang and Jax handed it to her.

"Great" she sighed putting the phone to her ear "Hello?… Alright, that's not bad. You're all going to stay there?" she asked laughing and shaking her head "I mean, you could stay here but you guys gotta embrace the floor. Well, we have a party on Saturday for one of our friends, hang on." Kristina looked at Jax and Opie "You think my family could come to Luann's party?" she asked, knowing it was for her and Jess, but had to play it off. Jax and Opie nodded "Yeah. Alright. Well, if you guys don't mind, just no fighting. Alrighty, I'll see you Friday" she hung up the phone and placed it next to her on the couch. "Two aunts, two uncles, and six cousins. I'm sorry" she laughed looking at Jax, "They're gonna come here Friday. They're flying in and then are gonna drive up Friday afternoon. Joey said he's going to try and get a hotel for them, thank God my mom apparently has to 'work'."

"They could stay here if they want." Jax replied "I mean, they'd have to sleep on the couch and the floor."

"That's what I said. We'll see, my cousins will want to stay here at least, they're all around our age. I'm just forewarning you, it's going to get LOUD"

"That's fine" he smiled

"No, no." Jess interrupted "Not just clubhouse party loud, it's LOUD."

"I can't wait" Kristina smiled "If you don't run off after meeting them, then you're definitely a keeper"

* * *

Friday morning came quickly and she knew her house wasn't ready for ten people to show up, ten loud, thirsty, hungry people. She cleaned up the house and around nine the twins started to cry after she fed them around six. Jax stumbled out of the room and into the twins room, still half asleep. She grabbed two bottles and walked into the room and handed him one, sitting in the rocking chair. "I'm thinking of running to the supermarket." She said to him. She still hadn't been out of the house for anything since she got home, she wanted to feel the freedom of driving again without her enormous stomach getting in the way.

"Can we bring them to the supermarket?" he asked

Kristina laughed "No. No we can't. I can do it. I'll be back in an hour, tops. I just want to get things so the house is stocked. You'd be surprised what they can put away."

"What time are they flying in?"

"Joey said their flight lands at ten and they're going to head up from there. They'll probably stop off at his house first though. So I'm expecting them around five-thirty. Enjoy the silence until then. You have no idea what you're marrying into."

"C'mon. They can't be that bad." He laughed

"Okay Teller." she smiled sarcastically as she changed JT. "I'm gonna go now, do you need to do anything today?"

"Not today." he smiled "Busy week next week, but not today"

"I'll be back in an hour tops. Is there anything you need?"

"We need beer."

"That was already on my list. Anything else?"

"Coffee, maybe a pack of cigarettes."

"Sure thing King Jax. Is there anything else?" she asked leaning up against the door frame.

"For you to heal quickly."

"Mmhmm" She laughed "I'll be sure to tell my vagina that just birthed two babies to hurry up!" she shouted as she ran out of the door. She got behind the wheel of her car and smiled, the months of not being able to feel comfortable have dissipated.

When she returned home, she carried a large case of beer into the house to see Jax on the couch with the twins in his lap along side Abel watching tv. "We got baseball fans!" he laughed

"Better turn this A's shit off, who are they playing?" she asked walking into the kitchen

"Yankees"

"Score?"

"Four two, Yankees." he called out

"Well then, you can leave it on" she smiled walking back outside to carry in more beer.

"How much beer did you get?!" he shouted seeing her come back inside with another case

"Two twenty-four packs and one eighteen pack" she said placing it on the floor "Why?"

"How much beer do you think we'll need for one night?!"

"You don't know my cousins! You know Joey, but his two brothers Paulie and Mikey, his sister Julie, and my Aunt Giuliana's sons Jimmy, Vinny, and their sister Victoria, will drink us out of twenty four beers in an hour. And then I have six bottles of wine in the car" she said heading back out the door. Jax put the twins down in their playpen and ran out to help her.

"Six bottles of wine Kris?"

"After you meet them, you'll understand. Just be ready to drink. They don't take no for an answer." she laughed handing him bags to load his arms up.

"And what's with all the food?"

"I gotta cook!" she yelled grabbing their coffees from the holder by the drivers seat. She shut the door with her foot and followed him into the house.

"What in God's name are you cooking? Who are you feeding?"

"I'm assuming Jess and Opie will be here. Even if their not, there's still twelve adults. They're like savages" she said chugging her coffee.

"Need help?" he asked, knowing what the answer already was as she began to take out groceries to get cooking.

"Nah, I'm good. Go watch the game." she handed him his coffee and pushed him off out of the kitchen.

"Ah, the days when I could smoke a cigarette in here are long gone" he sighed, sitting back on the couch.

Turning on the burners to the stove she shook her head. "The seven steps into the yard won't kill you. I promise."

* * *

Around three, Kristina had hopped into the shower after her cousin called her to tell her they'd be there by four-thirty, much earlier than expected. When she got out, Jax was still in the same position she left him in, right on the couch, holding the twins. Except he now had Opie's company.

"Hey Opie" Kristina said walking into the living room "Jax, we gotta feed them. They're going to be here in about an hour."

"Already ahead of you" he smiled "We fed them."

"Look at you" she laughed "Where's Jess?"

"Just getting out of the shower. Said something about how your aunt is already going to criticize her for being pregnant."

Kristina laughed and shook her head "Criticize? It's just crazy talk. They're very kind people, and very open, so don't mind my Aunt Maria if she starts asking you _really_ personal and uncomfortable shit because she's going to do it to me and Jess."

"Like?"

"Oh Kristina" she said putting on a very thick accent and moving her hands around "Someone _finally_ got boobs. Are they painful? How's the soreness? Remember, you need to massage yourself to keep it all moving and the blood flowing. Breasts don't like to be constricted Kristina, you know this.' Oh, and by the way, I will be getting felt up. She may or may not tell you to do things, just, nod along." she laughed shaking her head. Jess walked through the door smiling and sat next in front of Kristina. "Oh Jessica, I see you decided to go with green today."

"Okay Giuliana" Jessica growled, grilling her friend. "Don't do that. Does the green look bad?"

Kristina laughed "No it doesn't look bad. She's not even here and she's in your head."

"True. At least you'll be the one getting felt up and given postpartum advice. She'll be giving me tips on how to speed up labor. Wonderful."

Kristina's family pulled up in three separate cars around four-thirty. They could hear shouting over the TV coming from outside.

"And there they are!" Kristina smiled holding baby JT, standing up to meet her family at the door. Her cousins, aunts and uncles walked up the grass, holding bags, cases of beer and gifts. "Zia!" She shouted as her aunt walked through the door to hug her. "Come stai?"

"Do you call one of her uncles Don Corleone?" Opie whispered to Jess

Jess laughed and shoved his arm "No."

"Oh the baby!" Her aunt and godmother Giuliana said taking JT off Kristina's arms as Kristina hugged and kissed the rest of her relatives.

"You guys didn't need to bring all this!" Kristina shouted as her cousins kissed her lugging in cases of beer.

"Why, you have?" Her cousin Mikey asked

"Yes! Sixty-six beers Mikey. I planned ahead" Kristina laughed

"Sixty six? Girl, this ain't high school. Gonna need more than that"

Kristina laughed taking the gifts her family handed her, some too big to carry. Her cousin Paulie wrapped Jess in a huge hug and immediately introduced himself to Opie and Jax. "This is Jax, and that's Opie, and that little man is Abel" Kristina said to her family

"He did good" her aunt Maria said looking at her hand. "And look at you! You didn't give birth last week!"

"Oh she sure did" Jax laughed "believe me"

"We've all suffered her wrath at one point or another son" her uncle Mike said shaking his hand "I commend you for still standing"

"Oh stop it" her aunt Giuliana said smacking his arm "Look at him!" she cooed looking at her great-nephew. "And you!" she said to the other in Jax's arms.

"That is John Thomas, and this is Jackson." Jax said holding his son "I'm Jax by the way" he smiled extending his hand to Kristina's uncle. Her uncle Joe wrapped him in a hug

"Any man that can put up with her gets a hug" he laughed. Her aunt Maria took baby Jax from his father's hands.

"Beautiful, Kristina" her aunt said "He's gorgeous, what's his middle name?"

"Well, he better be, all that damn pain" she laughed, handing her aunt a glass of wine. "Nathaniel. He's a junior."

Her aunt nodded taking a sip from her glass "Perché non nominare uno Gino?"

Kris narrowed her eyes, asking to name one of her sons after her father was not at option- the mere mention of him made her nearly break down. "He's named after Jax's father, John Thomas, and he's a junior. It fit."

"KRIS!" Her cousin Mikey called from the back yard "LETS GO!"

Kristina laughed and shook her head. "You heard him!" her aunt laughed "Let's go!"

"Jesus, you people don't waste any time!" Jax said looking at her cousins setting up a flip cup.

"Who's in?!" Her cousin Victoria shouted pouring peer into the plastic cups.

Kristina looked at Jax and laughed "You in?"

"Of course I'm in" he laughed "Ope?"

Opie looked at Jess and gave her a pleading look "Go" she smiled "I'll be right there with you in a few weeks. I can enjoy the aroma of cigarette filled air and beer stained clothes."

"Uncle Mike, you're with us!" Kristina shouted, standing on one side of the table.

"Holy tits. Cover them shits up" her cousin Julie gasped "Jesus Christ"

Kris rolled her eyes "I didn't choose these, jerk. Paulie, you're with Jax"

"Don't be a bitch" Paulie hissed. Jax and Opie looked at them all, unsure as to how this would play out.

"I'm not being a bitch, you suck at this. And I am NOT losing" she smiled "Fuck you"

"Vaffanculo!" her cousin laughed standing next to Jax

"You guys are sweet" Jax laughed.

Five games later the place got _loud_ and they were all shouting. Kristina walked back into the house to see her aunts already feeding the twins. "You guys are too much" she smiled stirring the pot on the stove

"It's not like we're going to get to see them everyday. Let us enjoy this moment. And you enjoy yours!" her aunt Maria said sitting on the couch with baby Jax. Kristina made her way over to the couch and sat down.

"So what do you think?" she asked

"Of what?"

Kristina shrugged "You know, the move, Jax, everything."

"Kristina, as long as your happy and safe, it doesn't matter where you move to. I can always come to visit."

"I am. Very happy. The school is nothing like where I was. Granted, everything new seems perfect until you've dug your heels in."

"And you're happy here? Ten months and you've gotten yourself a lot of changes"

"I am. I didn't think that all of this would happen. Honestly. But it was also time I did things for myself for once and not completely emerge myself in my career."

"I know. But this is a very different environment"

Kristina snickered and patted her aunts leg "you're talking about Jax, right?"

"Don't you think I talk to my son? He told me. He also said that he likes him. And you know how Joey is."

"Boy do I. He's a good man Zia. He really is. Despite what he does, he really is a good man"

"I know he is. But I don't want you to completely lose touch with your family."

"I talk to Joey all the time."

"I mean your mother." her aunt said cutting her eyes at Kristina. "You can't cut her out completely"

"Can we talk about this later?" she sighed "Dinner is ready"

"We will talk about it."

"I know, I know" she nodded, sliding off of the couch. She walked to the back door and shouted "Guys! Dinner, let's go!"

Everyone sat at the table to eat and as they were all laughing and shouting, Kristina had a moment where she just sat back and smiled, feeling like she had when she was younger- all of her cousins and aunts, together for dinner, but this time it was with her own family. She had lost focus of the conversation that her aunt Maria had brought up when Joey and Kristina were lost in Mexico. "HEY!" her cousin Mikey shouted, throwing a piece of bread at her. Kristina jumped and snapped back into reality.

"Asshole!" she yelled, throwing the bread back. "I'll come over there"

"And do what?!" her cousin laughed standing up. Kristina walked around the table and pulled his chair out, standing on top of it to see eye to eye with him. "Do it!" he laughed

"Non mi rompere i coglioni!" she yelled, warning him not to mess with her.

"Mignotta!" he growled, calling his cousin a bitch. She shoved her cousin's shoulders and he grabbed her wrists pulling her from the chair as they wrestled to the floor.

"KRISTINA AND MICHAEL!" her aunt Giuliana shouted "GET UP! YOU ARE NOT BABIES!"

"Ow ow ow ow oww!" he screamed as Kristina pulled his ear "Carogna! Fuck!" he whined

"Pigliainculo" she laughed "We all done?"

Her aunt gasped "Kristina! Language!"

"He started it!" she whined, letting go of his ear "We all done eating?"

"Yep" her cousins said standing up and heading back outside along with Jax and Opie. "Do you guys want to stay over tonight?" Jess offered Kristina's aunts and uncles "Opie's kids are at their grandma's. So that's two beds and two couches- one pulls out into a bed. You could fit two people on each bed."

"That would be great sweetie. Thank you. Four of them will just stay here then" Maria smiled as Jess followed Kristina's cousins outside. "You want me to put on coffee?" she asked Kristina.

"Yes please" she smiled "Twins asleep?"

"Of course."

"It's already eight, they'll be up in an hour or so. How many more weeks until they sleep through the night?"

"Not too many. You need to figure out how to communicate with your mother." Kristina rolled her eyes and sulked, her aunt never wasted any time. "Don't roll your eyes. Kristina, she's your mother."

"Zia" she whined placing all of the dishes in the dishwasher "I'm not changing my mind"

"Kristina, you're too stubborn. She didn't do anything."

"I just don't need a relationship with her. We were never close, ever. When I was dating Eric, she said that I kept antagonizing him and provoking him, and that it wasn't so difficult to just leave. Meanwhile, what's she been up to lately, huh? Half of the south shore get into her pants yet?"

"Kristina Nicolette!" Maria gasped

"No. And after dad-. Just… that was the last straw. You know how much I hated living in that house. It was like a prison."

"Yes but you gotta let things go"

"No, I didn't even get a phone call when my twins were born. So no. I'm not doing anything."

"I don't want you to regret it one day. Even when Nonna was sick, no matter how bad our childhood was, Giuliana, your mother, myself and your uncles managed to rid ourself of all the negative things because we didn't want to ever end things badly. And we wished we had done it sooner, but it was too late."

"It's fine. I'm happy here, I have my family now."

Kristina always got upset after her aunt nagged her about her mother. It always left a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, churning and wrenching at her feelings. She knew that no matter what she said, it wasn't going to change her aunts minds. Her cousin Joey and Paulie stayed and everyone else filed over to Jess and Opie's house for the night around eleven. The twins and Abel were asleep and Kristina sat on the couch with her large mug of coffee while her cousins sat there in silence with her. They knew that Maria and Guiliana had nagged her again, and also knew how Kristina was- stubborn and hard headed- once someone struck the right (or wrong) nerve, everything went downhill.

"C'mon" Joey said standing up, "Smoke break". Kristina sulked, following him and Paulie into the front yard where Jax was talking with Opie. He handed her a lighter and she silently accepted, lighting her cigarette. "Kris, they won't ever get it, just ignore them."

"I can't just ignore them Joe. I love your moms, but they don't understand that I'm not like them. I don't just let shit slide." she said in a venting and discouraged tone.

"Oh we know" Paulie laughed "I don't know what to tell ya cuz."

"Me either" Kristina replied "The difference is, Nonna was like my mom. They grew up with both of them, so they've learned to cope. Nonna was never right, you know? I loved her, but she had her moments, and when she did- they were terrifying. Same shit with my mom" she sighed pulling on her cigarette. Opie walked back towards his house and Jax walked towards the three of them. "Hey baby" she half smiled

"Everything okay? You guys need some time?"

Kristina shook her head "You can stay" she moved over and made room for him on the step.

"Kris, we loved Nonna too. She was an awesome grandmother. But you were different than the rest of us, you always wanted out of the house, even when you were little. Always wanted to do something else, hated the life." Jax sat silently, listening to Joey speak. He tried to catch up on the conversation, but realized he was not even a little bit aware of what they were talking about.

"It's not that I hated the life Joey. I hated what it did to our parents growing up, they are who they are because of it. Look at where the fuck my dad is. They never really let us see it, but because of it, my mom is who she is. Nonna was who she was because of it. Pop was awesome, but he was made for that life, he knew how to handle it and keep it away from all of his kids and us grandkids. Pop stayed out of jail."

Joey sighed "Look, in our life, they believe you make and solve your own problems. We know that sometimes people need help. Nonna and your mom didn't get that help. And unfortunately, the family paid the price."

"But then your moms need to hop the fuck off. I needed to separate myself from that. I don't need it, and I don't want it in my life. I know they love their sister, but my mom- the woman that I was born from believing that she would do whatever she could to make me happy- she disappeared. Only a shell of her is left."

"Yes but Kris you know she's sick."

"Look, I get that it wasn't about me. I know that. But I can't get that image out of my head. I was fourteen Joey, you were there. I've worked for the last thirteen years to get over it and get past it. But fourteen years leading up to that moment, all made sense after it. She's not well and she never will be." Her cousins nodded and Jax still sat there quietly as if he was in a conversation with a group who was speaking a different language, he was completely lost and didn't know what to say or do. He had so many questions, and wasn't sure how, when or what to ask.

"It wasn't your fault or hers. She couldn't control it. She's not well. Kris, just ignore my mom, she's going to try to get you to talk to your mom for the rest of her life. But you shutting everyone out- what about in a few months, you know he's coming home."

Kristina sighed and tossed her cigarette out into the street. "I'm _not _talking about it_._" she warned

Joey and Paulie took a deep breath "It's been a _long_ time coming Kris" Paulie begged "You need to."

"No" she growled, "I don't" she opened the door and the men followed her inside. "I'm gonna head to bed. If you guys need anything just let me know."

"Goodnight" Jax said to them as he quickly followed her into the room. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked

Kristina smiled and nodded while she changed her clothes "Yeah"

"Doesn't sound okay" he replied sitting on the bed, kicking off his shoes

"It is, just my aunts being…my aunts"

"But what were you guys talking about?"

Kristina climbed onto the bed and pulled up the covers, putting her head on the pillow."My aunts want me to communicate more with my mom. It's just not worth it."

"I know you guys said you weren't close. But why?" he asked, laying down next to her.

Kristina yawned and closed her eyes, putting her hand over his waist and moving her head to his shoulder. "We're just not. We never understood each other." She wanted to avoid the conversation at all costs.

"Kristina. I'm asking you. What was all "that life" talk about and what is it that you don't wanna talk about?"

She sighed "Nothing. My mom was just a partier. My aunts and uncles were good at separating family life from partying, my mom couldn't" Kristina snuggled her face into his shoulder "Goodnight" she said, ending the conversation.

Jax raised his eyebrows in annoyance "Goodnight" he said defeatedly.

* * *

The next day, everyone headed over to the clubhouse. When they arrived in the lot, it was already filled with cars. Kristina had only allowed select people hold the twins, her stomach churned at the thought of strippers grabbing at her sons. Opie and Jess had pulled in behind Jax and Kristina "You think there are enough people here?" Kristina asked Jess as they climbed out of the car. "The doctor said it's okay for the twins to come but I'm still really worried" she said pulling JT's carrier from the back seat

"They're going to be fine, Kris" Jax interrupted "He said that it's okay as long as anyone who holds them isn't sick."

"One stripper grabs at them and it's going down" she said closing the car door

Jax and Opie laughed "We'll be sure they stay away" Opie smiled. When they opened the door to the clubhouse everyone shouted 'Surprise!' but the girls had already known it was happening. They tried to look as shocked as possible. Gemma ran over and grabbed JT's carrier from Kristina, placing it on the bar to pull him out. She went around saying hello to everyone that was there and introducing her family.

"This is my aunt Giuliana, aunt Maria, and uncles Joe and Mike" she smiled to Mary who was holding baby Jax. Kristina looked across the room as her aunts spoke with Mary and noticed Clay standing on the far side of the bar staring silently- almost as if he was judging. "I'll be right back" she said walking over to Clay. "Hi" she smiled giving him a hug and a kiss hello.

"How you doin?" he asked as he sipped on his drink

"I'm good. You?"

"Good, good. That's your family?" he asked pointing to her relatives on the other side of the clubhouse

"Yes." She nodded "My uncles and aunts, and those are my cousins."

"His last name Cocuzzo?" he asked pointing to her uncle Joe. Kristina felt her stomach flip and her heart began to race.

"Why?" she asked

"Ah, I think I met him years back in New York. Hasn't changed a bit."

Kristina smiled skittishly "Yeah" she chuckled "You want to say hello?"

"Sure, why not" he smiled walking over to her uncles. "Big Joe Cocuzzo" Clay said loud enough for everyone to hear getting her uncle's attention. Kristina looked at Jax who looked somewhat confused and could see the anxiety in Kristina's face. Piney looked up, as a shock and realization came to him.

Kristina's uncle looked up and she could tell being called that pissed him off to no end- this was a family gathering. "Clay Morrow" her uncle replied extending his hand as Clay shook it. "Long time."

"It sure has" Clay said "Didn't know you were related to this little lady"

"My Goddaughter? Yep."

"One tough cookie"

"Comes from a tough family, so she would be, right?"

Everyone watched the exchange of words occurring- only Kristina, Jess, Piney and Kristina's family knew what Clay knew. Everyone else was confused and tried to pick up the pieces. "Well I hope you enjoy it here. I know it's not glamorous like your Manhattan parties…"

"It's not about me this time Morrow. It's about her." her uncle said pointing to Kristina

"Beer?" Clay asked

"That'd be great" her uncle replied. Kristina grabbed her bag from the arm of the chair and hurried outside. She sat on the bench and lit a cigarette, resting her head in her hands. Her heart raced, not knowing the history behind the two of them and whether or not it turned ugly.

"What was that about?" Jax asked seeing Kristina sit on the bench outside of the clubhouse.

"Nothing, just weird that he knows him" Kristina replied, brushing off his question.

Jax sighed and stood in front of her. "Kris, I'm not playing anymore. You're not telling me something"

"There's nothing to tell Jax." She snapped back. "They must go way back."

"Kristina" He asked angrily

"Jax" she glared, tossing her cigarette into the parking lot and walking back inside. Jax stood there shaking his head. He knew that she wasn't telling him something and she very rarely had a problem opening up about things- just when she thought he couldn't handle it. She walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink and sat by Jess who was sitting on the couch. Jax came back inside and walked over to Clay and Kristina's uncle who were talking at the bar.

"You two know each other?" he asked grabbing a beer from behind the bar

"Go way back. When we came back from the war- started out in New York." Clay replied looking at Joe "This made man here is the reason we came back to Charming to start up the club"

Jax nodded listening to Clay. He knew what 'made man' meant. "I had no idea" he replied

"Not many people do, son" Joe said sipping his beer "It's best if it's kept that way"

"I understand." he nodded walking away. He pointed to Opie and Chibs and walked towards the Chapel as they followed closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong Jackie?" Chibs asked as Jax sat down at the head of the table.

"Kristina's family is Mafia" he replied lighting a cigarette

Opie laughed and shook his head in disbelief "Yeah, okay"

"I'm serious"

Chibs looked a little more concerned "That's how Clay knows him" he realized

"He called him a made man" Jax said "It makes perfect sense. Kris doesn't want to talk about it."

"Jesus Christ" Opie sighed rubbing his face "What about the goombas we dealt with a while back?"

"Nah I don't think that was her family. But we don't know what we've come across. This is some serious ties"

"But you don't know what family?" Chibs asked

Jax shook his head "No but I gotta find out. Clay doesn't have any power to strike up any deals. But I also don't need to be pissing off any of her family members in any of our deals that we make."

"We gotta make the best of it. If her family is here, you don't know what kind of benefits it could give us." Chibs suggested

Jax laughed with sarcasm "Like what?"

"Well you got the business going, It keeps a lot of shit grounded. Especially if they need any protection."

"You got yourself a Mafioso princess" Opie laughed "Gotta be careful, she'll tie a cinderblock to your ankles and drop your ass in the bay"

Jax and Chibs laughed "Her uncle said to keep it quiet. I gotta talk to him. Just because…we can't have shit going wrong." Jax replied

"He's family after all now. Bring em in here, we'll have a sit down. When they leaving?" Opie asked

"Next week."

"Ask if they want some cigars. He ain't gonna say no" Chibs laughed "I know this room is off limits, but it's family after all"

"I'm Don Corleone now" Jax laughed. There was a knock at the door "Yeah?!" Jax shouted at the person behind it. Tig opened the door and popped his head in.

"We got a problem" he said "Ima's here. Kristina ran to get smokes with her cousin, she's gonna shit if she sees her"

"Shit" Jax spat standing up and walking determined out of the room as the men followed him. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked to Ima who was playing with baby JT as he rested in Luann's arms.

"I was invited" she smiled up at him.

"Not by me. You need to get the fuck out" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door. He stepped outside with her and pushed her up against the wall of the clubhouse. "I told you, next time you come around…"

"Yeah yeah" she laughed sarcastically "I'm not here to see you" she said releasing from his grip. "Ask your boy."

"What boy?" Jax asked

"Opie. Ask him. Seems like he ain't getting any pussy from his whale of a girlfriend." she smiled as she attempted to walk back inside.

Jax grabbed her bicep hard and got in her face "Listen to me very carefully. You walk back in there and I will put a bullet right through that coked up face. Get the fuck out of here, don't you have work to do?"

"Tell Opie I said hi" she smiled as she walked back towards her car. Jax stormed back into the clubhouse and shoved Opie's chest, pushing him back several feet. Opie took a swing at him and Jax ducked.

"Ladies!" Tig shouted as he and Chibs pulled them away from each other "Settle it in the ring"

"You got that right" Opie said removing his kutte and rings

"Let's go" Jax spat storming outside. "Wrap me up" he said to Chibs as he followed him to the parking lot.

"What the fuck happened?" Gemma asked Chibs as he walked out of the clubhouse.

"I bet we're about to find out" Chibs replied

"Shit" Gemma sighed seeing Kristina pull up. Everyone was filing out of the clubhouse watching Jax and Opie wrap up their hands on either side of the ring.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kristina questioned, as she walked over to her aunts and Gemma

"Not sure. But some blonde showed up, and he lost his mind" her aunt Giuliana replied. Kristina knew who that blonde was.

"Why was she here?" she asked Gemma

"I don't know baby. But Jax made her leave." she said reassuringly.

Kristina still looked confused and looked at Jess "Why is he mad at Opie though?"

"I don't know. But you bet your ass I'm gonna find out." she hissed. Kris walked over to her cousin Mikey and he handed her a drink.

"Thanks sweetie" she replied sitting down on the bench next to her cousins Julie and Victoria, watching Gemma and Mary stand further off cradling her sons. Her cousins were helping Bobby light up the grill and throw food on. It became an outdoor party while the men got ready to fight.

"I love this place" Mikey laughed "I think I'm gonna jump in next. This is awesome"

Kristina half-smiled, still unsure as to why the men are fighting in the first place "I'm glad you like it"

Julie gasped as Jax pulled off his shirt "Oh my God"

Kristina laughed and shook her head "I know."

"Now I get why you were pregnant so fast. Jesus _fucking_ Christ. I gotta watch this closer." she chuckled standing up walking closer to the ring.

"Five rounds ladies!" Tig shouted from the center of the ring. He rang the bell and Jax and Opie started in on each other immediately, wasting no time. Blow after blow to each other's faces. Kristina and Jess watched on in disappointment as the best friends took their anger out on one another. Kristina's family loved it, they more than loved it- they embraced it as their own. She was worried that they wouldn't fit in with everyone but the complete opposite had happened- it was as if they knew each other for years. Before the five rounds were up, Jax and Opie were hugging in the middle of the ring, talking to one another but no one could make out what they were saying over everyone's shouting and hollering. "We'll call it a tie?!" Tig shouted. Both Opie and Jax nodded as they stepped out of the ring. Jess and Kristina shook their heads as the men smiled walking back into the clubhouse to get cleaned up.

"I'm sorry" Opie replied wiping his face with a towel.

"I'll be out in five, and then we'll talk" Jax replied heading towards the bathroom. When he stepped out, refreshed and dressed- but wounded Opie took his place as he sat down at the bar, waiting for his friend to return. When Opie came out, Jax was sitting with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey, puffing on a cigarette. "Sit" he said as Opie took a seat next to him.

"I didn't fuck her" he replied pouring a drink for him and his best friend.

"I know you didn't fuck her, but you would've. Tell me why" Jax said shooting the drink down his throat

Opie followed and sighed "I love Jess, Jax. But for the two months or so I can't even get near her."

"Same thing happened with Kris. Didn't Donna go through the same thing?"

Opie nodded "Yes but it's different. We go out once a week, we make it a point. But we get home, and she's off to bed."

"You talk to her about it?" he asked, refilling their glasses

"Of course. 'It's the baby' 'I'm tired'." he whined mocking Jess "I get that, and I respect that, but I proposed and I got a kiss. And she was off to sleep."

Jax couldn't help but smile. "Look man. Talking to Ima…. that's just going to get you into deep shit."

"And you coming in here shoving me didn't help."

"I know, but Jess would've found out either way. I dunno, talk to Kris, maybe she can help. I really don't have much advice on how to get Jess to want to fuck your ugly ass" he laughed

"Maybe" Opie shrugged.

"I'll get her" he said standing up and heading outside. "Kris!" he shouted waving her on. Kristina stood up and walked inside seeing Opie sitting at the bar looking depressed and defeated.

"What'd you do?" she laughed looking at Jax

"Sit" he said pulling out the chair next to Opie at the bar. "Go ahead" he said directing his comment at his friend. Opie laughed and shook his head, chugging his drink and refilling the glass. Kristina looked up at Jax, confused and unsure as to what was going on.

"I'll start then" Kristina interrupted "Why was Ima here?" she asked

"Ope?" Jax replied

"I spoke to her last night" he mumbled. Kristina's eyes narrowed and fists clenched. She grabbed Opie's glass and drank the shot that he poured for himself.

"What" she spat

"I know." he said lowering his head

"He didn't fuck her if that's what your thinking" Jax added "Jess has been on a Opie freeze-off" he laughed "He needs your help"

Kristina took a deep breath, calming her nerves, trying not to knock out the defeated man sitting next to her. "How long?" she asked

"Since before I proposed. It's been about two months" he said without making eye contact

Kristina scrunched her mouth to one side and sighed "Shit, I didn't know. Not that I condone you calling that bitch but I had no idea. She hasn't said anything." Opie nodded and continued to sip on his drink "You talk to her about it?"

He laughed and nodded "You know me better than that. Of course I did."

"And?"

"The baby, I'm tired" he mocked

"Just grab her and do it" Kristina laughed "Shit."

"And when I get a right hook to the jaw…" he asked raising his eyebrows

"You won't. If I know my friend like I think I do… Don't worry. She'll give in. But you can't tell her that you spoke to Ima. I love her, but I also know that she'd kill you in your sleep if she knew. You didn't fuck her, so move on from it."

Opie nodded and smiled "Gotcha."

"It looks like everyone is going to be here for a while. They're loving it" she smiled standing up "Glad I could be of service"

"We're not done" Jax said pointing to the seat. Kristina grimaced and sat back down. "Cocuzzo?"

"Shit" she spat

"When were you gonna tell me?"

Kristina shrugged and snatched Opie's glass from his hands. "I love you?" she smiled

"Don't pull that shit, Kristina. Your whole family?" he asked raising his eyebrows

She nodded and took a deep breath "This stays here, understood?" Both men nodded before she continued. She sat back in the chair and sighed "My grandfathers, and their brothers were involved in some… business. You didn't talk about it, ever because there was always an image to uphold. My grandfather- my mom's dad, God rest his soul, was an underboss. My dad's father, is the _boss_. There are different rankings, like the club, he would've been the VP. There were and still are five main families that run it. But each "family" has sub families. It's really complicated, Paulie explained it to me when we were younger. That's what my parents and my aunts and uncles were submerged in since birth. It's all they've ever known. My mom was a huge partier, she loved to party and do whatever she wanted- because my grandfather's connections allowed her to. When she had me, she didn't stop the partying and I was dragged along. I vividly remember being about no more than five or six, sitting in a pool hall, everyone smoking and drinking, and me and my cousin sitting there playing cards in the corner. I can still see it. And quite honestly, those were great moments, great, fun, spontaneous moments. But my mom was severely depressed, and the more she drank, and the more drugs she shoved up her nose, the more depressed she got. We always went to my grandfather's house after school and I was fourteen at the time, I was a freshman and Joey was a senior. We got home from school on a Friday, and I had gone into the basement to steal my moms liquor because thats where she hid it, because my dad would throw out the liquor at our house. And she was by the washing machine sitting on the floor, leaning up against it, she had drank bleach. She was foaming at the mouth and everything. I remember running upstairs, screaming. Joey told me not to call nine-one-one- you never wanted the cops showing up at your house- most especially my grandfather's house. Joey got my mom outside, threw her into his car and drove her to the hospital. They pumped her stomach and after forty-eight hours had signed herself out. Has been partying ever since. She loves the glitz and the glam and the attention of the life. I loved the family aspect, the big, loud, crazy gatherings we'd have several times a week. But I hated what it turned her into- that's why they think I hate the life. I don't hate it- I hate what it turned them into."

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't know that" he replied

"It's okay. I'm past that. But that's why I'm not close with her. But my whole family- uncles and my cousins" she said pointing outside "They're all involved."

"So I got me a mafia princess" he laughed

Kristina smiled and nodded "Careful now. That kind of knowledge is dangerous."

"Or what? It's not like I can suffer any more than I already am."

"Maybe you should give Ima a call" she smiled

"Too soon" Opie said shaking his head

"What about your dad?" Jax asked

Her jaw clenched and she shrugged "What about him?"

"You've _never_ mentioned him."

"Yeah. Well… He's just not in the picture. C'mon, we've still got a party to attend."

* * *

As they unloaded their cars with their new gifts, Kristina set the twins and Abel down to sleep while Opie and Jax spoke to her cousins and uncles in the front yard in a small gathering. Kristina didn't like the look of it as she continued to bring boxes of gifts into the house with her aunts. "You guys staying a little longer yeah?" she asked grabbing a baby monitor from the counter and carrying it to the living room.

"We're gonna head back down south but we'll probably stay here for another day or so- head to San Francisco on Monday." her aunt Giuliana replied. Kristina nodded printing pictures out.

"Well not for nothing, but I enjoy having you guys here. I really do. I miss you all"

"We miss you. You need to come out to New York. Bring the boys."

Kristina sighed and shook her head "Zia, I'd love to. But I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Jax has his own thing going on here, you know?"

"Baby, a few days in The City won't hurt. You guys can stay with your uncle and I."

"Maybe. It would be fun to see everyone- I haven't seen them in probably over a year. Probably Christmas time a year and a half ago. He could see where I grew up. And meet everyone. I'm not gonna lie- I do miss Barboncinos pizza."

"Come this summer. Once school is out. The twins could fly out then. Abel would love to see the city. You guys can go to the beach."

Kristina laughed and rolled her eyes as she laid the pictures from that day out on the table to get ready to scrapbook. "Nothing like dirty New York beaches to make a vacation"

"And everyone can meet the boys and Jax, I know they really want to. Just think about it, okay?" her aunt asked kissing Kristina's forehead.

Kristina nodded and smiled "I will."

"Get some sleep will ya? You look exhausted" she said walking out of the house

"Some things never change" Kristina laughed to herself. Jax walked inside and kicked off his shoes by the door. He strolled over to Kristina who was standing behind the table pulling craft supplies from her shelves. "Someone had a day" she smiled

Jax chuckled and rolled his eyes, sitting down at the table "You're telling me"

"Hows the face?" she asked looking at the nice bruise forming under his eye

"It's fine" he smiled "You should see his face"

Kristina shook her head "That's not what should happen Jax. It's called using your words. We don't use our hands to solve our problems."

"Okay Ms. DiPalo" he nodded sarcastically, raising his eyebrows

"I'm serious. And what's all that talk with my uncle?"

"Nothin, just clearing the air about some things"

"Anything I should be concerned with?"

"Nope"

She narrowed her eyes at him and sat across from him at the table "My aunt said we should go to New York for a few days in the summer. You can see where I grew up."

Jax shrugged his shoulders "We'll see. You can go, I just don't know if I'll be able to take off for a week and have everything remain stable here."

"You've done it before from prison" she sassily replied "I want you to see where I grew up, see where I spent my summers and weekends. Go to my favorite dive bar. You'll enjoy it. I promise you will. And you think I can cook? Shit, wait till my aunt cooks. You'll come home fifteen pounds heavier."

Jax smiled "You want to get married out there?"

Kristina hadn't thought about that, her mind had been warped with the twins being born the last week and the preceding weeks were spent praying for the sweet relief of child birth. "I want your friends to be there. Your family. That's more important than my family being there. I want to get married here. Even if it's for four days, just to spend some time away from here. I promise you'll love it."

"I don't doubt that Kris. We'll see what happens."

"Why you being like that?"

"Being like what?"

"I want you to come out to New York, why is it such a problem?" she asked, her voice containing attitude and distain.

"It's not a problem" he replied, hearing her attitude and adding in some of his own.

She stood up and rolled her eyes tossing down her paint pens "Whatever" she sighed walking towards the bathroom and closing the door, turning on the water. Jax rubbed his face and looked at all of the gifts in the living room, just slowly coming back down from the exchange of glares. He heard a whimper from inside the twins' room and walked down the hall. Abel was already standing at JT's crib, peering in at the crying newborn. Jax smiled and picked up the whimpering baby "You wanna hold your brother?" he asked Abel. Abel looked up at him and nodded "Sit on the chair" he directed as Abel ran to the rocking chair in the corner and plopped himself into it, extending his arms. Jax knelt down in front of Abel and handed JT over carefully. Abel pulled his brother in close and looked down at him, and he stopped crying. He looked back up at Jax who smiled "I guess you've got the magic touch"

"What happened do your face?" he asked his dad

"Daddy and Uncle Opie were playing. It's okay." He stood up and looked around the room for his phone. He took JT off of Abel's hands and ran into the kitchen and ran back to see a very confused little boy sitting in the rocking chair. "You know who'd want a picture?" he asked handing JT back over to Abel.

Abel smiled and nodded "Mamma"

"And who else?" he asked snapping a few pictures. "What about Mommy?" Abel smiled and nodded. Jax put his phone down on the nightstand "Alright, you gotta get to bed before I get in trouble" Jax smiled taking JT off of his hands.

"You can't get in trouble" Abel said hopping off of the rocking chair walking towards his room.

"Why not?"

"Because you're the boss" he smiled crawling under his covers

Jax laughed and shook his head "You think I'm the boss? Mommy's the boss of me."

"No she's not" he laughed "You're the boss"

"I'm glad you think so kid. I'll see you in the morning. Love you" he said closing the lights and pulling the door closed. Baby Jax started to cry and he walked back into the room to pick him up. "What am I gonna do with the two of you, hmm?" he asked placing his phone into his pocket and picking Jax up out of his crib in his other arm. He walked into his room and placed the twins down on the bed, big eyes staring back up at him as he quickly pulled off his shirt and shoes, and sat on the bed, turning on the tv. Kristina walked into the room wrapped in a towel.

She sighed seeing the twins on the bed "Why are they awake?"

"They were crying" he replied innocently

"You need to let them cry. If you pick them up each time, they won't learn to self-regulate." she sighed again, pulling shorts up under her towel and a tank top over her head. Jax shook his head and kept his eyes on the twins and the tv, trying not to engage in an argument. He changed the diapers and stood back up as Kristina blew dry her hair. He put the twins back down to sleep and came back into the room seeing her pull her hair up.

"You looked beautiful today" he said kissing the back of her head. She smiled and walked over to the bed, crawling under the covers.

"Thank You" she replied as she closed her eyes. "Still not getting any" Slash jumped onto the bed and crawled next to her, plopping himself down.

"I thought the babies would be cock blockers, but this dog…. Jesus Christ." Jax said as Slash looked up at him.

"Don't blame him" she pouted "He senses your devious thoughts. He's protecting me"

"From what?" he laughed

"Whatever it is that you thought you were going to do. It ain't happenin'" she laughed "Now go to sleep"

Jax picked up Slash and moved him towards the end of the bed. "I at least get to lay next to you at night. Not a dog" he said wrapping his arm around her.

The twins started to cry and Kristina laughed. "Of course."

"Why don't you bring them in here, Kris. We got those bouncy seat things today. They'll go right to sleep."

Kristina yawned "Bouncy seat things?" she laughed "Jax, they're still in the boxes." she sighed standing up "And they need batteries" Jax stood up and quickly got dressed. "Where you going?"

"If my baby needs batteries, she's getting batteries." he said grabbing his phone from the dresser "Do you need anything else?"

"A girl could use a shot." she smiled "It is only nine after all"

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes" he said walking down the hall and out of the house. She walked into the kitchen and heated up two bottles as she heard Jax's bike take off down the street. She took them to the babies' room and picked up Jax and pulled him to her chest and then picked up JT.

"I know" she sighed rocking the both of them "You hungry?" she asked walking into her room and sitting on the bed. She crossed her legs and put the both of them down in her lap as she held the bottles. After feeding, she managed to burp both of them. She wished Abel was old enough to wake and help her out at that moment. Jax began to cry again, as JT looked up at his mom with those big green eyes while she cradled her other son. "Oh Jackson" she cooed "It's okay baby" she said in a soothing voice rubbing his back. Jax returned and ran into the house.

"I'm gonna get them set up!" he called out from the living room as he tore open the boxes. Trying to get both seats put together as fast as he could. Jax ran into the room with both seats and plopped them on the floor. JT continued to stare up at Kristina as baby Jax wailed and wailed with no sign of calming down. Jax scooped up his screaming son and plopped him down in the bouncy seat and put a pacifier in his mouth. The crying stopped and he slowly sucked on the pacifier as he looked up at both of his parents with his tear-filled blue eyes. "No more!" Jax laughed "I told you."

"He's got a set of lungs on him. Shit" Kristina sighed and shook her head "This is my little man. Nice and quiet" she smiled rocking JT back and forth. "He's your namesake. Only a week old and causing me hell." she said putting JT in the seat next to her bed. "I might run back to work next week if he keeps that up!"

"I hope you're joking" Jax said looking down at her "You at least need to wait until-"

"Don't worry. They're going for their shots in two weeks, I don't plan on going back until Jess leaves. Can't take too much time. I don't wanna go too long without a paycheck."

"I told you that you don't need to worry about the money" he said picking up one of the chairs and walking into the living room. Kristina picked up JT's seat and followed.

"I know what you said!" she stressed "But I also won't rely on you for money. I can contribute too"

Jax placed the seat in front of the couch and Kristina placed the other next to it. He grabbed a bottle of tequila from the counter and she pulled a lime out of the fridge and some salt from the counter. "I know you can contribute. But that's not what I'm talking about. You need to relax and recover."

"A half hour ago that wasn't on your top ten list" she smiled grabbing a knife from the drawer, slicing the lime. "Are they really asleep?" she asked peering over the countertop at the silent babies. "Those seats are MAGIC"

"And so will this tequila" he smiled handing her a shot glass. She poured salt on her hand and picked up a slice of lime handing one to Jax.

"Magic in what way?"

"Loosen you up" he laughed taking a shot and biting into the lime. Kristina followed and squinted.

"Loosen me up?" she chuckled "You my friend are incorrigible"

Jax smiled refilling the shot glasses "Never claimed not to be" he laughed taking another shot. He grabbed her ass and squeezed as she poured the shot back.

Kristina laughed and grabbed the knife she was slicing the limes with "You haven't learned not to fuck with an Italian woman near a knife have you?"

Jax winked at her taking another shot "You wouldn't dare hurt this pretty face" he smiled and another.

"Slow down there" she giggled "And yes, as pretty as you are, I have no problem lodging this right in your shoulder" she smiled twirling the blade

"And I'd have to take you down."

"I think we've established who dominates who here." she said raising her eyebrows and grabbing her phone, scrolling through her videos. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Baby, that was default. I let you take me down"

Kristina rolled her eyes and grinned, taking another shot. Jax quickly refilled both glasses and downed his own. "That's five shots now. You don't want to overdo it."

"Don't you worry about me."

"And that wasn't by default. I laid your ass out. On the ground. Twice." she winked sucking on a lime.

"Wanna try it again?" he asked putting back a sixth shot. "I'll give you a head start."

Kristina smiled taking her fourth "Twins to bed and then you can have your fun." she said walking into the living room and carefully picking up a sleeping JT. Jax helped and carried his son back to his crib placing him down without waking him. Both scurried out of the room and back into the living room. Kristina grabbed the baby monitor from the table and led Jax outside into the backyard. "Ready, Teller?" she asked, seeing her cousins Joey and Vinny sitting in the backyard with Opie.

"Here she goes" Opie laughed calling Jess into the backyard.

"I'm ready" he smiled as she stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his. She pulled him to the ground as Jax tried to fight it. Her cousins were roaring with laughter as her family filed out of Opie's house into the backyard.

"KRISTINA!" Her aunt Giuliana shouted stomping over to her. Both she and Jax were laughing hysterically as it turned into a wrestling match. "STOP IT!" she hollered, grabbing Kristina's arm as she had one leg wrapped around Jax's waist sitting on top of him. "You can't be doing this" she said as her niece stood up.

"You suck" Kristina groaned with a giggle "We were just playing around"

"You gave birth a week ago." she sighed "Enough. And YOU" she growled as Jax stood to his feet. "You're supposed to be watching out for her" she said pointing her finger in Jax's face as his face fell. Her aunt stomped away back into Opie's house. Kristina mimicked her aunt, scrunching her face up. She shoved Jax's shoulder and they both wrestled each other back to the ground, laughing hysterically. Kristina gave up after he pinned her arms down. They both sat up laughing, and she leaned against his shoulder as they caught their breath.

"So I'm gonna be screamed at for a week if we go to New York?" he asked her

"Screamed at? In her house she'll slap the shit out of you" Kristina laughed. As much as she didn't want to go back to New York City to interact with her mother, which she knew would be there, she was almost excited to show Jax where she grew up and to show him the side of the city that she knew.


	16. Chapter 16

Kristina and Jax spent the next three weeks enjoying the tranquility of the calm life. Behind the scenes, Jax was dealing with Kristina's uncle, without telling her. Her uncle was highly ranked and they had a much larger contact group. Kristina's family, little to Jax's knowledge over the last year, had connections much higher than the sheriffs office. Her family had been in the business since the Forties, they knew what they were doing and how to avoid trouble. Jax didn't want Kristina to know because she did such a good job of keeping him out of the loop about them for so long, she would lose her mind if she found out that he was now making deals with them. Jax wanted to keep the club clean, but completely clean wasn't possible. Dealing with the Mafia, her family more specifically, had it's benefits- they were family so they wouldn't fuck him over, and they were each at each other's mercy. Kristina had booked the flights to see her family in New York City for the very end of June, and stay for a week. Jax suddenly agreed quickly to the vacation, with hopes of being able to meet with her uncle in his environment, and see what he was dealing with. He wanted Opie to come with him, and see the deal for himself first hand. But that all depended on when the baby girl was born- too late in June and he most certainly wouldn't be able to go. Instead, it made more sense to bring Chibs along with the girls. The twins were almost four weeks old nearing the end of May. Kristina had her four week post-delivery check up and Jessica was biding her time, hoping that her daughter would hold off until the end of the school year, as she returned home from entering her final grades for her night classes around seven pm the Thursday of Memorial Day vacation.

"Done" She sighed plopping down onto Kristina's couch.

"Get all your grades in?" Kristina asked as Jessica put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah, well everything was done the first week of May. Thank God. How you feeling?"

"Not bad, a little tired" she said

Kristina laughed and sat down next to her friend "I wish I could've said the same so close to my due date. I was a mess."

"How was the doctor?"

"Awesome, everything is healed up. He said I'm right on track and more than likely ahead of everything. How were the kids today?"

"Good good. They miss you. Chris had to break up a fight between John and Adrian. It was terrible. And he's in a whole other planet himself."

"Who, Chris?"

"Yep" Jess nodded

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I think him and Kara are having some problems. She went to San Fran for the long weekend this morning. He didn't go into details, but he wasn't all there today. It's definitely bothering him, something is up."

"Shit" Kristina sighed "I'll give him a call later, see if he wants to hang out tomorrow."

"Don't be getting ahead of yourself now. You and Jax are in a good place."

Kristina scrunched her face and cocked her head to the side "What do you mean by that?"

"If Chris is really that vulnerable right now, you don't want to put yourself in a place that could compromise that."

She rolled her eyes and sighed "Jess, really?"

"I'm just saying. He's been venting a lot the last few days. He told me that the only reason Kara agreed to the move was because you were engaged."

"Shut up. No he didn't."

"Yeah" She said raising her eyebrows "You never knew any of this?"

"Why would I? She was always so nice to me."

"She doesn't have anything against you Kristina. But, like all of us, she's a woman. And if Jax came home talking about some girl every day for months and talked to her nonstop, you'd be a little suspicious too, right?"

"I guess so" she said shaking her head "I just… why now?

"It's been a long time coming. Her family is here anyway, so the move made sense. But you know him, he's probably been talking about you nonstop. Jax isn't the least bit concerned about how much you guys talk?"

"No. But he doesn't fully know I guess. But we don't talk about anything that could remotely be considered even the slightest bit inappropriate. We send each other stupid pictures and jokes. What's wrong with that?"

"Kris" Jessica sighed, adjusting her seat "You don't know what goes on at their house. You don't. Everything could appear to be picture perfect, but it very well might not be."

"I guess" she shrugged "Maybe Jax and Ope can take him out. Get his mind off of things. He needs more male time. Too much estrogen around him all the damn time."

"That's a good idea. Have them take him out."

"Anyway, to change the subject… I booked a flight to the city for the end of June. Gonna go spend five days there. Me, Jax and the boys. I think Chibs is gonna come with Kerrianne and Fiona, the girls wanna see the city with Hap. Should be fun."

"That'll be fun" Jess smiled "I just can't wait to be free from peeing every hour."

"Been there" Kristina laughed "How's everything going with Opie?"

"What do you mean? Things are good"

Kris rolled her eyes and smiled "Idiot. I know they're good. But I mean, how are thingsss? I can tell when you're not getting any. It's written all over your face."

Jessica sighed and shook her head "I dunno"

"Jess…"

"They're okay."

"What do you mean okay?"

"Let's see, last time was three weeks ago after the baby shower. And the time before that? I couldn't tell you."

"Seriously?"

"I dunno. I feel like he doesn't want to. Even though he tries to say that he does. So I tell him I'm tired. And I know it isn't healthy for either of us. We're both too damn stubborn to talk about it. He asks me, but I just tell him I'm exhausted"

"Jess, that's not true. He does"

"And you know this how?"

"Let me put it this way… After the baby shower did he really give you a choice in the matter?"

Jess laughed and rolled her eyes "No. No he didn't"

"Well then, I rest my case." she said standing up and grabbing the remote from the counter "He spoke to me. He was upset Jessica."

"He told you?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"He asked me if everything was okay with you. He had asked Jax if I had given him the same hard time about it when I was pregnant. Then, Jax dragged me into it, because he wanted me to talk to Opie. I told him that you hadn't said anything to me."

"I just don't feel right, you know?"

"Right how?"

"I'm huge, and gross."

"Hold the fuck up" Kristina said standing up and grabbing her phone. She sat back down next to her friend, scrolling through the pictures. "Please tell me what you see"

"A picture of us…" Jess said confused

"That's right. Six weeks ago. Now, I was nearly double your size. And that man God bless him was all up on that. So, I don't want you thinking that you're gross. And you're not huge. Believe me, if he didn't want to, he wouldn't have asked."

"That's not true. He's just horny, and can't do anything else about it"

"Sure he can" Kristina laughed "So step your game up. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, it's been about six weeks. And that man is has been clawing at me ever since."

Jessica chuckled "You have more of an excuse. When are they coming back anyway? I haven't heard from Opie all day"

"Jax said around seven-thirty or so. Said they were bringing back pizza and that I didn't have to cook. Poor Abel has been playing in his room since six, had to make him something quick. He was starving."

"So is she" Jess replied pointing to her stomach "And I ate before I went to the campus"

"Did Opie finally settle on a name?"

"I've narrowed it down to Milania, Gabriella, or Nicole. He needs to decide."

"I choose Nicole only because it's close to my middle name." Kristina smiled "But I really like Milania. If you don't use it, and by any chance in hell we actually have another child, and it was a girl, I'd steal that."

"We'll see. He said he'd make a decision by the end of the day. I kept texting him about it. By the way, are you purposely getting dressed like that to just completely agitate him?"

"Dressed like what?"

"They're just like 'BAM' in your face!" she laughed grabbing Kristina's chest "I can't help but stare"

"Jess, same clothes I had before the baby. I can't help if my body wears them differently now. He's learned great lessons in self control and patience"

"Delivery boy is here!" Jax called out as he entered the house, tossing his keys down.

"DADDY!" Abel shouted from his room as he ran down the hallway. Kristina winced and kept her ears alert for the sound of crying babies, but thankfully, they were still asleep. He crashed into Jax's legs as he placed the pizza onto the table.

"You hungry buddy?" Jax asked picking him up. Abel nodded as he grabbed a plate from Kristina. "Pepperoni or plain?"

"Pepperoni!" he shouted putting his hands on Jax's face.

"Let me do it" Kristina smiled grabbing the plate and putting the pizza on it. "Abel, you want me to cut it?" she asked as Jax sat down with him on his lap.

"No!" he shouted with a smile. Kristina laughed and grabbed more plates from the kitchen.

"You guys want a beer?" she asked Opie and Jax

"Yeah!" They called out

"Yeah what?" she asked grabbing a glass from the cabinet placing the bottles on the table.

"Please?" Jax asked with Abel on his lap.

"Mhmmm" Kristina smiled opening the beer for him. "Beard is coming along nice." she said sitting down next to him filling her glass with wine.

Jax took a swig of his beer while Jess and Opie were off in their own conversation "Of course it is" he smiled with a mouth full of food. "You decide when you're gonna go back?" he asked looking at her

Kristina reached across the table and grabbed a slice of pizza "The week after next. She's gonna go within the next week or so. I wanna be there to at least pack up the room."

"How was your appointment?"

"Good" she smiled "Everything is healed up"

"Everything?" he asked

Kristina rolled her eyes and laughed "Yes Jax, everything."

"Good to know" he smiled "WOAH!" he shouted snatching his beer out of Abel's hand "Abel, you can't drink that!"

Abel jumped and looked up at him with worried eyes "I'm sorry"

"It's okay buddy, you just can't drink that. It's not good for you" he said examining the bottle

"Shit" Kristina gasped "How much did he drink?"

"A sip, if that" Jax replied, taking his own large gulp.

"Was it good at least?" she smiled asking Abel

Abel looked over at her and smiled "Mmmmm"

"No it wasn't" she laughed. The twins began to cry and Kristina sighed with a smile "Every time I pour wine. Every time" she laughed.

"You wanna leave them?" Jax asked

"They need to learn to go back to sleep" Kristina said shaking her head "As much as I want to go pick them up… I can't do it every time"

"How do you like being a big brother Abel?" Opie asked him

"It's cool" he smiled again "They cry so much"

"That's because they're babies sweetie." Jess said clearing her plate.

"That's all you're gonna eat?" Opie asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said putting her plate in the sink and running the water "You need anything?"

"Nah babe, I'm good" he replied. Kristina gulped down her wine and cleared the plates from the table.

"Slow down there Hearty" Jax laughed

"Hearty?" Kristina laughed taking another sip "How do you know about that?"

"Jess told me"

"Ha ha ha" She smiled at Jess "Not cool"

"It's not like it isn't fitting" Jess smiled drying her hands on the dishtowel. Opie and Jax stepped out into the backyard as Abel started running around. "Maybe I'll try and take a shower and feel like a human. And maybe if I'm feeling generous…" she laughed looking out the window

"Girl it's not as if it's about him. You're the one that is pushing him off"

"There's the pot calling the kettle black" she laughed

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you push two human beings out of you? I just can't wait to go to New York and get out of here for a little while. I gotta see if Chris can watch Slash for the few days."

"We can take him" Jess replied "It's much easier."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Someone to jump all over him and give him endless kisses." she laughed looking outside as Slash jumped onto Opie's lap.

"Poor man" Kristina laughed shaking her head

Jessica groaned as she got ready for work the following Tuesday. Opie opened one eye, still half asleep, seeing her slip on her shoes.

"Babe, just call in sick" he whispered as he sat up.

Jess sat down on the edge of the bed next to him "I can't, Opie" she whined

"Of course you can. The Kenny and Ellie have school, and I'm off today. Call in sick" he said again wrapping his arm around her

"But the kids-"

"They're not your kids. They'll live. Kristina is going back to work next week. Theres two more weeks left of school. C'mon. Please."

Jessica sighed and kicked off her flats, grabbing her phone. "If I'm in trouble, then it's on you" she said texting her principal

"I'll take the heat" he smiled "I'm gonna drop the kids off at school and then I'll be back" he said pulling on his boots "Get some sleep"

Jess laid down and stared at the ceiling wondering what the hell she was going to do all day now that she was staying home. She pulled her phone out reading a comforting text from her principal telling her to rest up and called Kristina, she was bound to be up already, even though it was 7:15. She rested the phone on her stomach and put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Kristina answered

"He made me stay home" Jess pouted.

Kristina laughed from the other end "Told you"

"Such a pain in the ass" She smiled

"I heard that!" Opie called out from the kitchen

"Just try and get some sleep. Maybe we'll fire up the grill in a few hours."

Jessica laughed "You're going to fire up a grill?"

"Correction. Jax here is going to fire up a grill, and I'm going to eat. He's still asleep so I'll let you know in a bit. Just please, get some sleep. They're working for the rest of the week into next week, so this is your Opie time."

"Yeah, yeah" Jess sighed "I'll call you later" she said hanging up the phone. She quickly got up and changed back into a tank top and sweats and made her way out into the kitchen.

"I thought you were going back to sleep" Opie said fixing himself coffee

"Eh. Maybe in a bit" she smiled. "She's awake. So that means I'm awake"

"Hungry?"

"No. I want coffee though" she frowned

"I can pick you up decaf coffee on the way back" he suggested pulling on his cut "Kenny! Ellie! LETS GO!" he shouted

"Thank you" she smiled "Don't get me regular coffee. Pretty sure Kris drank that shit and she's going to have two kids with ADHD now."

"That's not because of the coffee. Have you seen their father? Better yet, their _mother_? They're predisposed" he laughed "Guys! Lets GO!" he yelled again standing by the front door. The kids ran out from their rooms and out the door. "I'll be back in a bit" he said walking out of the house

"Cool. I'll just… wait here" she said to herself helplessly "And this is exactly why I should've gone to work."

Jess sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on the tv. Opie was gone a mere twenty minutes before he returned. "Don't look so excited" he smiled handing her the coffee, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry" she laughed "I just don't like not being active. Not as bad as that one" she said pointing next door "But bad enough"

"You've got another week until your due date. She can be here at any moment"

Jess rested her head on his lap "I know. I feel like I need to clean."

Opie laughed "No. No, you're not turning into her. I won't have it."

Jess smiled looking up at him "Why not? I'm thinking about going to the art store today"

"Listen here" he said clearing his throat "This is a no anxiety zone. You wanna be all crazy, then you go next door."

"A no anxiety zone? Have you met your pre-teen daughter? Because I have"

"She's her own special breed. I love her, but shit. This is going to be a very, _very_ long summer." he said pushing his hair back

Jess sighed "Ah, just give her enough to do and she'll be fine. Who knows, maybe she'll get a boyfriend and then she'll be preoccupied." Jess knew that she was raising his blood pressure and it took everything she had not to bust out into laughter.

"A what?" Opie asked raising his eyebrows

"A boyfriend" she smiled holding back laughter. "She is in middle school Ope. Who knows, maybe she has one already"

"Fuck outta here. I don't think so."

"What were you doing in middle school? I want you to think. Think real hard." Opie bit his lip and she could tell he was actually trying to process information.

"She's not me" he said trying to convince himself.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, Jess let out a roaring laugh "Ellie? NOT you?! Have you EVEN met your daughter?!"

"She's not-"

"Opie, she is the spitting image of you. You and her are so alike it's scary."

"No we're not" he protested

"And I rest my case." she smiled "Everything you did, she's going to do. And the more the kids find out who Daddy is, she more popular she's going to become. Who knows, she's could've done a bunch of things that you don't even know about. You didn't notice her wearing make-up lately?"

"No" he growled

"Look at her when you pick her up"

"That shit isn't allowed anymore."

"And then she'll just put it on at school and take it off before she gets home. I used to pack a change of clothes and change when I got to school so my mom wouldn't see me. All those short shorts and belly shirts."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked putting his face in his hands

"You started it" she said hugging him "It's going to be okay. Wait till she's sixteen. You'll be praying for this age again."

"And here I thought we were going to have a nice quiet day at home."

"We need to clean up. All this baby shower shit, it's just sitting here. We need some place to put it."

"I'll put it in the basement."

"Opie. You can't just put it in the basement. It's not cleaned up. I say we turn the basement into our room and leave the three bedrooms for the kids"

"That would've been a nice idea two months ago" he laughed "That's weeks worth of work"

"I'm not suggesting we do it now. She's going to need to be in our room for the first few months. Once she starts sleeping through the night then it'll be a better idea for us to move downstairs. And that way, you can hear when your daughter is sneaking out."

"That's not funny" he said narrowing his eyes

"C'mon. It's a little funny" she chuckled "And I'm not gonna lie, on top of everything else, I don't feel right with the kids right next to us while I'm on top of their dad. It's just not cool."

"Well it's been a very dry couple of months"

"Shut up" she laughed "I'm not doing it to be spiteful. And it hasn't been months. It's been a few weeks. I want her out. I want to be able to move again."

"Well we can get that baby outta there today if you let me"

"You're really ready for that today?"

"I've been ready." he laughed

"I'm STARVING!" Kristina shouted out the back window as Jax and Opie grilled food in the backyard while the twins laid quietly in their strollers napping and Abel ran around on the grass with Slash.

"Will you-" Jax began before he cut himself off

"Will I what?!" She shouted back with a smile

"Nothing darling" he smiled back as Opie laughed to himself.

"Any updates?" Opie asked

"Her uncle wants to meet with us when we head out there in a few weeks. But as far as the Irish go, they only wanna deal with Clay"

"Jax…" Opie hesitated

Jax sat down at the table and lit a cigarette, looking over at his sleeping sons "Ope, it's done."

"Bringing Clay into this is far from done. I want him gone."

"Look, you don't have to preach to me why you want it done."

"We agreed this would be the last thing he deals with." Opie replied

Jax took a deep breath "And I fully intend on keeping that promise, Ope"

"Can't fall back on us though"

"It won't. You gotta worry about your girl right now. The club is the club and it ain't going anywhere"

"She's good bro. Tired, but good. When they comin'?"

"We got church tomorrow. Waiting on Chibs' call."

"Alright. Let's just hope she doesn't go while we're in the middle of a deal"

"You ready?"

Opie smiled and shook his head "Can you really ever be ready for it? I wasn't there for Ellie and Kenny when they were born. Was there during Donna's pregnancies but wasn't there when they were born"

"It's intense" Jax laughed as Jessica slowly walked out into the backyard "How you doin' darlin?" he asked standing up and handing her a plate as she sat down next to Opie "C'mon buddy. Time to eat" he said as Abel ran over and sat down in front of a plate.

"Okay" she sighed "Tired"

"KRIS!" Jax shouted "Let's go!"

"Jesus Christ!" she yelled back "I'm coming!"

"First time I heard that in a few months" Jax said rolling his eyes as he gulped a beer

"Don't be a jerk" She said sitting down next to him "How you doing babe?" she asked Jess

"Tired" she said as she tried to eat her food

"I bet you are" Kristina laughed "I know what someone was up to this morning. I'm placing fifty bucks that she has the baby by tomorrow and another fifty by Friday"

"Why you say that?" Jax asked sitting at the end of the table

"See that face?" she laughed, pointing to a very uncomfortable Jess. "Look familiar?"

"I'll take that bet" Jax nodded "Ope?"

"I don't appreciate you taking bets on her discomfort" Opie said seriously

Jax, Kristina and Jess started laughing "That's cute honey" Jess smiled

"You ready if she goes today?" Kristina asked Opie as he twisted his mouth and nodded uncomfortably. "You'll be fine."

"I'm on repo duty tomorrow" Opie added

"Don't you worry about repo duty. You gotta worry about your girls now"

Opie nodded "Got a lot to worry about. Gotta keep the money coming in brother."

"Please tell me you're done with work" Kristina said looking at Jess

She rolled her eyes and nodded "Yes I'm done"

"Thank God"

"Coming from the person who wouldn't stop working"

"Oh hush" Kristina laughed "Get some rest the next few days. Enjoy sleeping through the night."

"I haven't completely slept through the night since January. Him on the other hand" she smiled pointing to Opie "It's like listening to a motorcycle tear down the street. It's awful. Sleeps like a baby"

"You're too nice" she chuckled handing Abel a napkin "His ass gets woken up if he starts that shit"

Jess laughed and looked at Opie "I'll keep that in mind"

Around two pm after they were done eating, Kristina was clearing off the plates in the kitchen while Jax and Opie sat outside talking. Jax's cellphone rang and he quickly answered it, Opie looked on as he engaged in conversation. "Alright brother, chapel in twenty" Jax said hanging up his cellphone. He picked up his son and walked into the house as Opie followed with the other in his arms. "We gotta go babe" he said to Kristina, handing off Jackson.

"I thought you were off today" she said confused "Ope, you need me to get the kids from school?"

"That'd be great" he said putting JT down in his rocking seat.

"An off day is never really an off day" Jax replied walking out of the house with Opie. Kristina rolled her eyes and looked over at Jess who was sitting on the couch.

"I guess it's just us" she smiled.

"Yep" Jess sighed putting her feet up on the coffee table

"They'll be back soon" Kristina said sitting next to her

Jess nodded and turned on the tv "Yeah"

"Why you being like that?" she asked

Jessica shook her head and kept her attention directed at the tv "Thought we were both going to be off today"

"Me too" Kristina replied "You wanna come with me to get the kids from school?"

"Nah, I'm exhausted. I'll stay here with the twins and Abel" she said as Kristina handed off her son.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few. Try not to have the baby" she joked as she headed out of the house.

Jess headed next door with the kids around seven, Opie and Jax still weren't heard from. She tried his cell but there was no answer. "Guys dinner!" Jess shouted down the hallway as she put food on the table.

"Where's dad?" Kenny asked as he picked up his fork.

"Not sure honey" Jess replied "I'm sure he'll be back soon"

"No he wont" Ellie said under her breath

"What makes you say that?"

"It always happens. Says he'll be back in an hour and it turns into six." she sighed quickly eating her food

Jess shrugged knowing the girl was right "Well, hopefully he'll be back soon. Gotta save him some food though" she smiled leaning over the table and dishing a plate for him. "Why don't you guys take a shower when you're done. That way when your dad gets home he doesn't have to worry about anything."

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Ellie asked putting her plate in the sink

Jess shook her head, continuing to eat her food "I'm good. And you mister. We need to get working on that essay."

Kenny groaned, leaning his head back "It's not due until Friday"

"My point exactly. We can finish it quickly and we'll be done before your show starts. Promise. Go get your backpack. I'll be right back" she said as she walked towards Ellie's room "Hey" she said poking her head in

Ellie looked up at her from her bed and smiled "What's up?"

"So just so you're prepared, your dad knows about you wearing makeup to school" she laughed

Ellie rolled her eyes and huffed "It's not a big deal"

"I know" Jess said putting her hands up defensively "I just want to let you know, he's not too thrilled. At least tone it down with the lipstick. No one wants an argument at seven am"

Ellie laughed and nodded "Then I guess I shouldn't tell him about my boyfriend right?"

"What?!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air with laugher "He's going to freak out"

"Please don't tell him!" she said grabbing Jess' arm.

Jess sighed and shook her head "Ellie, if he finds out another way besides it coming from you or me…"

Ellie bit her lip and thought a moment "You're right. Can you tell him? I really don't want to. He'll just get mad"

"Of course I'll tell him. But you know he's going to want to meet him."

"That's what I'm afraid of" she sighed "He's not going to like him"

"Why do you say that?" Jess asked as Ellie grabbed her phone and scrolled through her pictures

"See" she said handing the phone to Jessica

"Oh my God" she laughed putting her hand over her mouth

"What's wrong?" she asked, wide eyed.

"What grade is he in?"

Ellie winced "Seventh"

"Okay" Jess said taking a deep breath "And he's got long hair and is a year older, and a cute kid. I'm gonna need to break this to your dad real slowly. He get good grades?"

"Yep" she nodded

"Sports?"

"Nah. He skateboards"

Jessica chuckled and shook her head "You're not making this easy for me. Alright. Send me that picture. I'll tell your dad tonight."

"Thank you" she said wrapping her in a hug

"If I get yelled at…"

"I'll owe you" she snorted as Jess walked back towards the living room.

"You ready?" she asked Kenny who was looking highly upset as he waited for her to begin his work

"No" he whined as she sat down next to him.

Opie returned around nine-thirty to Jess sitting on the couch, Kenny was in bed and Ellie was standing by her bedroom door with her ear pressed against it, waiting to hear the conversation. "Hey babe" he said giving her a kiss hello.

"Dinner is on the counter" she said as he headed towards the kitchen "Just warm it up for two minutes"

"They get their homework done?" he asked sitting down next to her with a hot plate and began to eat.

"Yep" she smiled, waiting to unload the information on him "Showered and in bed"

"You're the best" he smiled

"Hold that thought" she laughed, grabbing her phone from the table. "So" she smiled going through her text messages. "Before I tell you, you need to promise you're going to keep an open mind, not yell, and most certainly, above all else, not panic"

Opie put his fork down and looked over at her "What happened" he said, as if it wasn't even asking, but more of a demand to know.

"You promise?"

"Jess"

"Do. You. Promise?" she asked again

"Yes. What happened?"

"Oh stop" Jess laughed waving her hand at him "So, I had a little chat with Ellie…" Opie continued to stare at her without blinking. "This" she said handing him her phone "Is Matt. He's Ellie's boyfriend."

"What" he spat, narrowing his eyes

"C'mon Ope" she sighed "He's in seventh grade, gets good grades, and from what I hear, he's a good kid"

"Absolutely fucking not" he grunted, putting her phone down and continuing to eat

"Ope" Jess sighed again "C'mon. Whether you like it or not, she's-"

"SHE is NOT dating anyone!" he shouted

Jess looked confused and squinted "Opie" she said in a calm voice "I wanted to tell you before you found out another way. You can meet him"

"ELLIE!" He shouted from the couch "Get out here. NOW"

She jumped into her bed and tossed the covers over her, pretending to be asleep. "Opie!" Jess yelled, putting her feet on the floor "She's asleep. Cut it out!"

"NO!" he said shaking his head, tossing his fork down. Jess grabbed his clean plate and brought it into the kitchen.

"You're acting like a kid" She groaned, placing it in the dishwasher

"I don't give a fuck" He said patting his jacket down for his cigarettes.

"Well, whether you like it or not, that's her boyfriend. Stop shouting, they're asleep" she said through the kitchen as he lit his cigarette "Are you kidding?" she scoffed "Take that outside" Opie rolled his eyes and stood up as he walked towards the back yard. Jessica followed him to the table and sat down "Are you done?"

"Jess-" he said shaking his head "I don't wanna deal with this shit right now"

"What shit?" she asked "It's not a big deal"

"I got other things going on that I gotta worry about. I don't need this"

"Right" she nodded sarcastically "Club business is getting too much to handle huh?" she snapped

"Don't start" he replied, as he exhaled smoke

She grunted, pushing her chair back and heading back inside. She leaned up against the kitchen counter, rubbing her face "Unbelievable" she sighed. Jess walked down the hall and opened Ellie's door, "I know you're awake" she whispered

Ellie rolled over and looked at Jess "I'm sorry" she said with tear-filled eyes. Jess closed the door behind her and walked over to Ellie, sitting on the bed.

"There's no reason for you to apologize" She said quietly, giving her a hug.

"I hate him" she cried.

Jess sat back against the wall and Ellie put her head on her lap. "You don't hate him" she said wiping her tears.

Ellie nodded and continued to cry "Yes I do"

"No you don't" she smiled, shaking her head "He's your dad. He loves you."

"No he doesn't. If he loved me, he'd show it"

Jess chuckled softly and brushed Ellie's hair from her eyes "Let me tell you something about your dad. He has one of the biggest hearts of anyone I've ever met. Your dad loves you so much, that you liking another boy besides him makes him crazy."

Ellie sniffled "I don't like him. He always gets so mad and yells."

"Sweetie. That's because as hard as it is for you to understand, your dad still sees you as the baby. Your his baby. He doesn't want you to get hurt, you know what will happen, right? That boy won't be able to walk." she laughed

"But he has such a bad temper"

"Noo" she smiled "It's because someone hurting you is the worst thing that he could ever imagine happening. Because you, you are his baby. He'll come around. You gotta let him take some time to absorb it. I promise, okay?"

Ellie nodded and sat up "Okay"

"Good" Jess smiled and scooted off the bed "Get some sleep, I promise it'll get better"

"Thank you" she smiled as Jess walked out of her room. She looked down the hallway to see the lights turned off in the living room and walked towards her bedroom. She heard the shower running and crawled into bed, pulling the blankets up over her and turning on the tv. She laid quietly and heard the shower turn off, but kept her attention directed towards the TV. Opie walked into the room, towel wrapped around his waist, hair loose and dripping wet. He quietly pulled on a pair of shorts and tossed his towel over the chair, climbing into bed next to Jess. She kept her eyes on the tv, not making eye contact with him, but it was always hard to when he came to bed like that.

"Watcha watching?" he asked

Jess sighed "Nothings on. Here" she said handing him the remote "you pick"

"Ever see this movie?" he asked pointing to the title

"American Psycho? Uh…no" she said shaking her head "That doesn't sound too thrilling. Who's in it?"

"Uh… what's his name. The guy that plays batman"

"Christian Bale?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"Yeah. Him"

"I'm in" she nodded

Opie laughed and shook his head "Starts in ten minutes"

"I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked putting her head on his chest

Opie kissed the top of her head "No. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the situation."

"I know she's your baby, Opie. I do. But you gotta let her branch out a little bit, and be there to catch her when she falls"

"I know" he sighed "Let's not worry about it right now. We've got other things to worry about"

"Like?"

"Like how you're gonna be popping out a baby at any minute."

"I'll be fine. Everything's ready. Just waiting on her, that's all"

"You promise you won't have the baby tomorrow while I'm at work?" he asked leaning over and turning out the light

Jess laughed "No. I can't promise. It's up to her when she comes. Kristina will be here, Gemma is over tomorrow too."

"I know" he sighed "That's not what I'm concerned about."

"I know. Just keep your phone on. I promise to only call you if it's time."

* * *

The next morning, Jessica spent the hours after the kids left for school cleaning up the house as Opie took off with Jax. The men met up at the clubhouse around eleven and all quietly gathered in the chapel, sitting around the table.

"Gemma's got the repo taken care of" Jax said in an aside to Opie before addressing the room "Mornin' gentlemen" he smiled lighting a cigarette

"How the boys doing?" Happy asked as Jax slid the lighter across the table

Jax smiled "Gettin' huge man"

"That's not all that's huge" Opie mumbled with a laugh

Jax rolled his eyes and smiled "We know. And somehow my sons are the only ones that have gotten close to them." The men laughed as Jax brought the conversation back to the main topic. "Alright. We all got a lot of things to talk about. We all slept on it last night?"

"Yup" Chibs said and the rest of the men nodded

"If anything falls back on us…." he began

"It won't boss" Happy interrupted

"But if it does, this means we're all going away for a very very long time. Gotta be done right. What did he Irish say?" Jax asked Chibs

"Meeting us at noon Friday morning by the warehouse. They want to make the transport. Meeting in an hour to discuss logistics"

"We all in favor for this being Clay's last?"

The men silently sat, looking at one another "Yay" Opie said raising his hand

"I" Chibs added as the rest of the men agreed.

"The Irish know this is our last dealing, yeah?" Jax asked

"That's what we're meeting about boss" Happy replied

"Alright gentlemen" Jax nodded slamming the gavel down "Let's head out" The men began to file out of the room "Juice" he said closing the door, leaving the two of them in the room

"What's up Jax?" Juice asked

"You doin' okay?" he asked placing his hand on his shoulder

"Yep" he nodded hesitantly "All good"

"Alright then. You stay here and wait for Clay" he said opening the door and leading him out "Let's go boys"

The men rode up to the warehouse to meet their Irish dealers. "Gentlemen" Gaalen said putting his hands in his pockets "Friday noon?"

"It's our last one Gaalen" Jax said with his men standing by his side

"No it isn't." he smiled, shaking his head "Where's Clay?"

"Other business. And yes, it is" Jax replied

"Jackson, it's a long standing deal. Clay knows that."

"And I'm telling you, it's our last"

"Well, that's not how we see it. You need to protect your family Jax."

Jax took a deep breath and took a step closer "Don't. Talk about my family"

Gaalen smiled and scoffed "Ah well, you've all got families to worry after. I suggest you rethink your decision. See you Friday then" he said walking back towards his car. As they drove off, the men stared them down until they were out of sight.

"Jesus fucking Christ Jax!" Opie shouted, throwing his hands up

"He's just blowing smoke, Ope" Jax said walking back towards his bike "Don't worry about it. After tomorrow, we won't need to worry about him. Let's head back to the clubhouse. At least let Clay know what's goin on so he's there"

"They're gonna think it came from me" Juice sighed as he sat with his elbows on his knees

"No one is gonna know shit, son" Clay replied with his phone to his ear, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. "Long time" Clay said into the phone "I've got some information, I think you'd be interested in. Yeah, I'll be there." he said standing up "Tell the boys I'll be back"

Juice looked up at Clay as he walked towards the door of the club house "Where ya goin' Clay?"

"Don't worry about that Juicey." He said walking out of the door. Juice paced around the room waiting for the men to return. Fifteen minutes later, the boys returned, to find an anxious Juice sitting by the bar.

"Where's Clay?" Jax asked

"I dunno man" Juice replied, nerves surging through his voice. The men looked at him confused and worried.

"What happened, Juice?"

"Clay is up to something, Jax."

Jax grabbed Juice's arm, looking at him intently "You better start talkin'"

"Clay came by and asked where you guys were. I told him you went to finalize Friday's plans with the Irish. He said that it wasn't going down like this and then he made a phone call, told whoever it was that he had information. He went to meet up with whoever that was." Everyone stood silent. Opie ran his hand through his beard and Happy sat down, putting his face in his hands.

"What does this mean, Jackie?" Chibs asked, lighting a cigarette

"You think Clay went to talk to the Feds?" Happy asked

Jax sighed "I dunno man. What do we do?"

"If it's the Feds, we can't go through with it, Jax" Opie mumbled

Chibs cleared his throat "Nah, Clay isn't gonna rat. It's personal, it ain't club business"

"If it's personal, then he's gonna be out for- SHIT!" Jax shouted "Chibs is right. He's not ratting on anyone, he's gonna fuck with the deal. He'll let out all our little secrets just to stab us in the back. " he said patting down his pockets for his phone "Chibs, call Fiona, tell her to head over to my house. Just until Friday. Keep everyone safe. That goes for all of you. Clubhouse is too risky. Everyone come over. Just until we know what we're dealing with here. We don't know what the crazy bastard is gonna do"

"We gonna stay in a house with your girl for two days brotha?" Chibs laughed hesitantly

Opie laughed "You can stay with me. But if Jess goes into labor…"

"Christ have mercy! I can't catch a break" he said stepping aside, "Alright, I'm gonna call Fi. You answering to her Jackie if she goes off"

"Let me let Kris know that she's gonna have guests." Jax said putting his phone to his ear "Hey baby. Everything's okay, don't worry. Was wondering if you wouldn't mind having a few of the guys over tonight and tomorrow, we gotta stay together, just to make sure everyones safe. I-" Jax laughed listening to her speak "Yes, of course. Nah, I think a few will be spending the night at Opie's, Chibs said he doesn't wanna stay in the same house as you for two days." he said smiling

"What are you DOIN' to me?!" Chibs shouted hearing his comment

"I'm gonna come grab the car, give me a list when I get home. I'll head out in a few. Bye babe" he laughed hanging up the phone. "You said it"

"She's gonna cut me up, Jackie."

"You'll be fine. I'm gonna head home and grab the car- gotta go grab some stuff for her to cook. At least she's treating you to some damn fine food"

Happy rubbed his hands together "And I'm not the one on her shit list."

"Go home and pack a bag boys, then head over. Start the fire pit in the backyard."

"Want me to take a ride with you prez?" Opie asked

"You and I both know the length of the list she's gonna give me." Jax smiled as they walked out of the clubhouse. Opie laughed checking his phone as he climbed onto his bike. "Everything okay?"

"Just getting nervous" he smiled

"She's fine. Don't worry, you'll be there for her."

"I hope so Jax, I won't be able to forgive myself"

"C'mon" he said starting up his bike. The men took off down the road and got back to their house a few minutes later. They walked into Jax's house to see Kristina waiting with a list and her car keys. "Hey" Jax smiled kissing her hello "This is everything?"

"I wrote down the aisle that each thing is in. There's no way you could fuck it up." she laughed pointing to her writing "You gonna explain why everyone's coming over?"

"Later. Where's Jess?"

"Home. Showering. Ope, you going with him?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You gonna have enough time to get Ellie and Kenny from school?" she asked pointing to the clock

Opie looked over at the clock "I'll call Piney to go and get them from school."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." he nodded

Jax took the car keys from her hands "Everyone's gonna be coming by in a bit. We'll be back"

"Alright" she smiled "Just hurry up. I can't start cooking until you get back!"

Jax and Opie climbed into the car and took off down the street. Jax took a deep breath and looked over at him from the driver's seat. "If I know Clay like I think I do, he's probably just doing nothing more than fucking with the Irish deal. But something tells me he's gonna wanna get back at me."

"In what way?"

Jax stopped at a red light and took another deep breath "I fucked up, man. The night you and the girls were at the hospital, I fucked with Ima."

Opie looked over at him and he squinted "What?" he asked in disbelief

"Clay was there. He left when she showed up, she cut out a few hours after. That's when I passed out on the couch and you guys came back"

"Jax" Opie sighed pinching the bridge of his nose

"I know man" he said nervously, continuing to drive down the street. "If he tells her…"

"He ain't gonna show up at the house Jax, he's got two days. It's not like she's gonna meet up with him"

"He can call her though. If he tells her, she's gonna fucking flip."

"I don't know what to tell you" he sighed "I'm not condoning you lying to your girl. But you can always tell her that he's lying"

Jax and Opie walked quietly through the supermarket and bumped into Gemma. "Hey baby" she said giving Jax and Opie a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey ma" Opie smiled

"Got a call from Kristina. What's goin on?"

"She send you here too?" Jax asked pulling boxes off of the shelf

Gemma laughed "We knew you'd forget something. I just wanted to be prepared. You didn't answer my question"

"Clay is suspect that something is up" Jax sighed

"But that doesn't explain why you want everyone together. He wouldn't do anything to hurt-" Opie looked at her side-eyed "You know what I mean"

"Gaalen isn't to happy that it's his last deal. Just a precaution. Until it's over."

Gemma nodded "Okay. You're still not telling me everything" Jax put his hand up and continued to walk down the isle, pushing the shopping cart. "What's goin on, Ope?"

"Remember back in November, when we were with the girls at the hospital and Jax wouldn't show up?" He asked quietly. Gemma nodded hesitantly "It explains why we can't seem to get rid of that sour bitch."

Gemma looked at the back of Jax's head who was turning the corner "Jesus fucking Christ. And Clay knows?"

Opie nodded and sighed "Jax is afraid he's gonna tell her."

"Shit. That was seven months ago."

"I know" he said "But what better than one last fuck you, you know?"

"You got any past indiscretions that might come up?"

"None that are a secret" he replied "Look, I didn't even know about this. But it was a long time ago. Explains why it hit him so hard that night though."

"God dammit. Alright. Just get back to the house. We'll cross that bridge if we ever come to it. No point in digging up old bones." Opie nodded and caught up to Jax in the next isle.

"What did she say?" Jax asked him as he crossed things off of her list

"No point in digging up old bones" Opie replied

Jax shrugged "I guess."

"Jax, it was seven months ago. It's over and done with. Just keep it that way. Get through the next two days and then it'll be done."

"I guess" he repeated

"C'mon" Opie said in an upbeat voice, loading cases of beer into the cart "We got the next twenty-four hours to relax. It's a time to celebrate man."

Jax absorbed Opie's words as he continued to read the long list of items he needed to purchase. He looked up at Opie and cocked his head to the side "You're right." he smiled "Years in the making man."

"It's finally ours, Prez" he grinned "No matter what happens, no matter what secrets are dished. It doesn't matter. It's all little compared to the big picture. Let it go brother"

Jax nodded "You're right man. Alright, let's get back so my old lady can cook." he smiled putting the groceries on the checkout counter

"If she wasn't so scary, i'd say she's the perfect woman."

"She ain't all that bad."

Jax handed the cashier the money and grabbed the bags. "If she can screw as good as she can cook, then you've got it made" Opie laughed as they headed out

"And why do you think I let the scariness slide?" Jax smirked as he opened the trunk of the car

"That's what I figured" he laughed "Man, I can't wait for her to have the baby. So we can get back to things the way they were" he vented as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Jax got into the car and closed the door "Things never changed since you spoke to Kristina?"

Opie groaned "Sorta. But you know it isn't the same"

"I know" Jax laughed "But you got yourself a great girl Ope. Just don't fuck up like I did"

"She is, she's really great. Kids trust her. Hell… they love her. But I really just want some me and her time."

"Having a baby most definitely wasn't the way to go about that."

Opie smiled "I know. But I want her to feel better."

"She will. Kris practically bounced right back."

Opie laughed and put his hands over his face "She sure did. How you dealing with that?"

"Fuck off" Jax laughed "Gemma said it's some maternal phase and she's just focusing on the babies. But God dammit. I'm dying here. Twins are gonna be five weeks this Saturday. She's been running every morning. She gets back and I need to just look away. She was fit before the kids… but now…"

"You don't gotta tell me. It's not like no one can see it"

Jax shook his head and groaned "How the kids other wise?"

"Good. Doing well in school… Ellie has a boyfriend." he grumbled

"What?!" he shouted stopping at a red light

"Mannn…" Opie drawled "Jess and I got into it last night talking about it. Kid is in seventh grade."

"Shit. You know his name?"

"Matt. Didn't get a last name"

"Gotta give her the talk man"

"I ain't ready for that"

Jax pulled into the driveway "No one is ever ready"

"Preaching to the choir" Opie laughed climbing out of the car. They grabbed the grocery bags from the trunk and Happy emerged from the house to help them out.

"Shit man, you gotta tell your girl to put on a hoodie" Happy laughed grabbing a case of beer

Jax and Opie laughed "Sorry bro" Jax smiled "Imagine how bad it is for me"

"It just ain't right." he smiled as they walked into the house

"What took you two so long?" Kristina asked grabbing the bags from Jax's hands.

"Had to make sure we got everything" he smiled

"Chibs fired up the grill, he's grilling burgers and hot dogs to hold everyone over, cause the food is gonna take a few hours. Be done around seven" she said pulling out the cutting board. "Jess said she wants everything spicy as all hell so it kickstarts labor" she laughed "Opie can fix that in just a few minutes, but nope. We all gotta suffer"

"What did I do to you? And just a few minutes? C'mon now" he laughed grabbing a beer from the case

"I'm sorry, I just figured it was the same across the board" she smiled looking at Jax

"Oh that's cold" Jax laughed wrapping his arm around her waist while she cut up peppers "How would you know anyway, you can remember that far back?"

"I'm getting out of here before I get stabbed" Happy laughed walking into the backyard

"Keep talking like that and it'll be even longer" she smiled holding the knife up "Go outside. Have fun."

"You don't need help?"

"Nope. Twenty minutes and I'll be out there. Just gotta toss this all into the pot. Go."

"Love you" Jax said kissing the back of her head

"You better"

"Keep that in mind later" he said walking into the backyard

"Jackie!" Chibs shouted as he pulled on his cigarette, standing next to the grill with his daughter. Gemma walked into the house and walked into the kitchen to see Kristina digging through the grocery bags, shaking her head.

"Hey baby" Gemma said placing grocery bags on the counter "He forgot the basil and parsley, right?" she smiled pulling it out of the bag

Kristina laughed taking it from her "Thank you. You know him too well"

"It's because he can't tell the difference when they're all bunched together" Gemma laughed "How you doing?"

"I'm good" she smiled "Went running this morning, finally felt like my old self for the first time. One hundred percent"

"Now maybe you can unwind him. He's not thinking clear" she said dicing up the spices for her

Kristina pulled two beers from the fridge and pulled off the tops "What do you mean he's not thinking clearly?" she asked, placing one in front of Gemma

"A lot of shit baby. That's all. He's going through a lot right now with the club"

Kristina sighed and took a gulp, leaning against the counter "He doesn't tell me anything. I mean, he does, but he doesn't"

"That's because he wants to seem pulled together for you. You gotta pull it out of him."

"You're right" she nodded

"Of course I'm right. He knows you're there for him. But he really needs to know." she said tossing the rest of the things into the pot and putting the lid on. "You make him tell you."

Kristina smiled as Jax walked back into the house "More beer?" she asked "Come help me get JT and Jax up from their naps." she said putting her beer down on the table as she walked down the hall. Jax followed her into their bedroom and she closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking confused.

"Sit" she said pointing to the bed

Jax looked nervous and swallowed the lump in his throat "What's wrong?"

Kristina smiled subtly and walked over to him, putting her hands on his face, kissing him as he grabbed her thighs. She pulled back and looked at him "You need to start talking to me Jax"

"About what?" he asked

"Jax" she said narrowing her eyes, staring intently at him "Everything has been about the babies lately, but I know you're going through a lot of shit with the club. You need to tell me things. Stop letting it bottle up inside. You need to know that no matter what you say, I'm there for you. And no matter what you need to do, I got your back. You've proven to me that you're there for me and the boys, that you'd never turn your back on us." she said, and then scrunched her mouth to the side "Except not being at the hospital back in November, but you've proven yourself otherwise" she laughed "So you need to talk to me. Always"

Jax rubbed her legs as he sighed "I know baby. We just got a big thing coming up on Friday with the Irish. They're not happy that we're pulling out."

"And do you know what that means?" she asked, with his face still in her hands. He shook his head. "It means that you, and Opie, and the rest of the men are going to solve it. You always do."

Jax smiled and nodded "You're right"

"Of course I'm right. You gotta start enjoying the little things, Jax. Everyone's here. You gotta have fun, enjoy it."

"And the not so little things" he smiled, glancing down.

"Yes, and the not so little things" she laughed "Now. We're gonna get your boys up from their nap, and go have fun. No more stress today. Promise?" she asked kissing him again as he stood up and they walked out of the room.

"Yes" he smiled "I promise"

After midnight, everyone was sitting around the firepit in the backyard, enjoying the sounds of the crackling of the wood. "I wanna thank you all for coming here" Jax smiled, taking a sip of his beer as Kristina snuggled in against his chest with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Of course Jackie" Chibs replied as both his girls leaned against him.

"We've got a new future laid out ahead of us" Happy added "It's looking real good Prez"

Jax smirked and nodded "Absolutely. After Friday, we've got a whole new chapter to begin."

"Let's hope this one holds out" Opie laughed looking down at Jess who was asleep, resting her head in his lap.

"When the baby's ready, she's comin'" Mary smiled looking at her son "There's no stopping her"

Opie took a deep breath and sighed, running his hand through his beard "I know"

"You'll be fine" Piney laughed

"Just don't wake up from a nap and tell her how exhausted you are" Kristina interrupted glaring up at Jax

"I think that's our cue to head to bed" Chibs said standing up. Opie woke Jessica who groaned as he helped her stand up and everyone made their way over to his house.

"There IS room over here!" Kristina laughed as she watched Chibs scamper across the grass with Fiona

"I'll stay" Kerrianne said as she followed Kristina into the house along with Gemma.

"Do you need anything sweetie?" Kristina asked as Kerrianne walked over to the couch

"I'm okay" she smiled.

"Towels are in the closet, and help yourself to anything that you need." she said wiping off the counter

"You've got some collection here" she said looking at Kristina's art supplies

"We can dabble in them tomorrow morning. You can look through them if you'd like" she smiled

Kerrianne pulled one of Kristina's albums off of the shelf "Just don't mix anything up" Jax warned leaning against the counter

"I won't" she laughed "This is really cool!" she said turning the pages "You did this?"

"Yep. I'll show you how I did it tomorrow. You can start your own album. I've got more than enough supplies to share."

"More than enough?" Jax laughed "You sure about that?"

"Goodnight sweetie" she said walking down the hall with Jax as they poked their heads into the twins room seeing them sound asleep. "I'm exhausted" she groaned tossing off her shoes "And tomorrow we do this all over again"

"You're the best" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah yeah" she laughed "I gotta shower. I'll be back" she said stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. Jax slid off his jeans and climbed into bed, rubbing his face. He sat there, contemplating his day, the thought of telling Kristina the one thing he'd wanted to tell her for so long- but couldn't. The thought of losing her tore him apart. The one thing he's learned is to listen to his mother, she told him not to bring it up- not to dig up old bones that were dead and buried. But if he didn't, and she somehow found out about it through someone else, it would've been worse. Although Ima knew better than to come back to the clubhouse, what if Kristina ran into her? Jax told her months ago that she'd say anything to tear them apart, and he believed that she believed it- that she'd never trust someone as poisonous as Ima. He knew that she'd leave him if she found out, whether it was temporary or permanent, she'd take the boys and go. They were leaving for New York in a few weeks and didn't want to compromise that. He had a real shot at making some serious cash with her uncle, taking the club in an entirely new direction and finally having a shot at a real life- one that he controlled. If she did find out, like Gemma said, they'd cross that road when they came to it. But as of right now, he was going to put it off, leave it alone and let himself concentrate on the present. He heard the hair dryer and turned on the TV, to take his mind off of everything. When she came out of the bathroom, she smiled at him, crawling into the bed next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you" she smiled folding her hand in his. He kissed the top of her head and looked down at her hand, sporting that very expensive ring he bought for her six months ago.

"I love you too" he said "You really going back to work next week?"

Kristina laughed and nodded "Nine days of school left baby. And then I'm all yours for the summer. As much as I want to stay home, I do miss my students. I want to see them before the summer."

"Liar, you just want to make sure your room is packed up properly" he laughed

"Shut up" she laughed pinching his arm "That too. The thought of returning in August to a mess…" she shivered at the thought "Horrifying"

"You need help?"

"You really wanna come help me pack up?"

"Of course." he said, twirling her ring "The old man has gotta help out his old lady sometimes."

"Shhh" she chuckled "I'm not old"

"But you're my old lady"

"Not yet" she smiled, raising her eyebrows "Soon"

"How about July twenty-third?"

"For what?"

"The date for the wedding."

"Why July twenty-third?"

"Because…" he smiled "That's the day you came into Charming a year ago and told me to fuck off"

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do, how can I forget?"

"Nothing like a Reaper Crew wedding, huh?"

"Well, I was planning on talking to your aunts and uncles when we got out to New York in a few weeks. I want them to be there Kris, I know it's important to you"

Kristina sighed "Yeah"

"Well, then I'm gonna invite them. I'll pay for them to come out here if I need to. And just from meeting them, I'm gonna assume your Godmother and Godfather wouldn't approve of having the mafioso princess get married without going all out?"

Kristina laughed and pushed herself up looking at him "Mafioso princess, huh?"

"That was my take on it." he smiled "Your uncle seemed very protective of his goddaughter"

"He sure is. And you didn't even meet everyone. Wait until New York. We'll go to what they'd consider their clubhouse, I guess?" she laughed "That's where I spent all my time as a kid. I'm the first girl grandchild born into the family. If my mom's father was still alive…" she shook her head and chuckled "You'd shit yourself meeting him. My other grandpa is a mush."

"I ain't scared of anyone" he laughed as she flung one leg over his side, sitting on his stomach.

"Oh no?" she asked running her hands over his shoulders

"Nuh uh"

"Oh baby" she laughed shaking her head in a condescending tone "He'd make anyone shake in their boots. I wish you could've met him. He was the one that made me who I am. Told me not to get sucked into the life, but to keep it in my pocket as my security blanket. I can't wait for you to go. I've got it all planned out. But you're gonna need to keep your macho-strength on, they're gonna grill you like a steak"

"Ah, I'll handle it."

"You sure about that?" she asked leaning in and biting his ear

Jax groaned and flipped her onto her back, she let out a loud laugh "Positive" he smiled as he peeled her shorts off "Absolutely positive"

"Mommy?" Abel whined from the doorway. Kristina let out a high pitched yelp and grabbed what she could of the covers as Jax fell face first into the bed.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked as he walked over to the side of the bed

"I'm thirsty" he said rubbing his tired face

Kristina laughed looking at Jax who still was laying face first on the mattress "Alright baby, go inside I'll be right there". Abel walked out of the room and Kristina leaned forward grabbing her shorts from the edge of the bed while she continued to laugh. "I'll be right back" she said patting his back

"Not if I die first." he groaned, his voice muffled from the blankets

"You're not gonna die" she laughed, pulling on her shorts

"Yes, yes I will" he said as she walked out of the room. When she returned, with Abel right on her heels, Jax was sitting up, watching tv. "Someone wants to say goodnight to you"

Abel climbed onto the bed and over to his dad jumping onto him, "Goodnight buddy" he said kissing his forehead. "No more getting out of bed, okay?"

"But I wanted to play too" he whined looking at his dad, with the blue eyes that they both shared.

"Play what buddy?"

"Abel heard mommy laughing. And I told him we were playing a tickle game" Kristina said sitting next to the two of them

Jax raised his eyebrows and laughed "Is that right?" he asked his son. Abel nodded and smiled "Well, it's too late for you to play games"

"That's not fair" he whined

"When you get older. Now get yourself to bed" Jax said putting him down on the floor as Kristina followed him out of the room. "A tickle game?" Jax asked her when she returned, closing the door behind her.

"What was I supposed to say?" she laughed, climbing back into bed


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Gemma sitting on the couch with Kerrianne, Kristina and Jax, drinking coffee, while everyone was waking up and getting ready for the day. Happy and Chibs filed into the house with Fiona, grabbing a mug from the counter and sat down in the living room.

"Sleep okay?" Kristina asked taking a gulp of coffee.

"Couch is hard as a rock" Chibs groaned stretching his back. Abel came running into the living room, still in pajamas and jumped into Kristina's lap.

"Morning baby" she smiled kissing his forehead

"No kiss for Mama?" Gemma asked him as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Let's play!" he shouted, full of energy so early in the morning.

"Play what sweetie?" she asked as she reached for her coffee mug on the coffee table.

"The tickle game!" he yelled jumping from her lap and onto Jax's. Kristina choked viciously on her coffee, coughing uncontrollably as her eyes watered.

"Jesus Christ!" Gemma yelled patting her back. "Are you okay?"

Kristina nodded "Yeah" she replied hoarsely

"Not now" Jax replied to his son as he sat in his lap, looking at him

"WHY?!" Abel whined, throwing his head back "Last night you said it was too late"

"What game?" Happy asked confused

Kristina shook her head and buried the mug against her face "Nothing" she said taking another sip of coffee

"What game Abel?" Happy asked again, redirecting his question

"The tickle game" he said poking his dad's ribs

"What's the tickle game?"

"The game that mommy and daddy were playing last night" He said continuing to poke his dad as Jax put his hand over his son's mouth

Chibs and Happy let out roaring laughs and slapped their legs "Oh yeah?" Chibs asked "They play this game a lot Abel?"

"I don't know" Abel shrugged, continuing to poke his dad's ribs

"That's great you two" Gemma said standing up to refill her coffee

Kristina and Jax laughed "Better than nothing" Jax replied

"How do you play this game?" Chibs asked the boy

"Da!" Kerrianne groaned, shaking her head.

"Ay, c'mon darlin'. Gotta have some fun" he smiled rubbing his daughters head, messing up her hair. "Aren't you supposed to be at school soon?"

"High school has finals da. I'm done with them."

"Alright. C'mon Abel, show me the game!"

"Philip.." Fiona said shaking her head. "He's just a boy"

"Yeah, Philip" Jax laughed

Jess and Opie made their way from next door around eleven. She slowly walked into Jax's house with Opie, Piney and Mary already next door enjoying a cup of coffee. "How you doin' darlin?" Piney asked her as she sat down at the table.

Jess looked defeated and exhausted "I'm okay" she half-smiled. "I'm just ready for her to come out"

"C'mon" Mary said standing up "Let's go for a walk. It might help"

"You're not going anywhere without me" Opie argued, shaking his head

"Harry" Mary sighed "The girl is uncomfortable."

Opie cringed "Im coming with you then" he said pulling Jess up from her seat "We'll be back"

"Don't overdo it!" Gemma called out as they walked out of the house

"We won't!" Jess replied.

"Poor girl" Kristina said shaking her head "I'm gonna run to the store. We're almost out of beer. It's like trying to hydrate a fraternity"

"Don't worry about it" Gemma said grabbing her keys "I'll go. Fi, you wanna join me?"

"Of course" she said heading towards the door "You stay outta trouble" she said pointing a finger at Kerrianne

"Ma, I ain't gonna do anything with Da here."

"Sure you won't" she said narrowing her eyes "Philip, do not let her drink"

Chibs rolled his eyes and nodded "Yes darlin'"

The women headed out of the house and Kerrianne sat next to Chibs putting her head on his shoulder "One beer?"

Chibs wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead "Love, your mother would kill me"

"Just one beer. How is it that I can drink back in Belfast, but I can't here?"

"She's got a point" Piney said grabbing beers from the fridge, handing one to Jax, Happy and Chibs, holding out an extra for the girl

"Alright. One. But don't you let her see Keri" he said handing her a beer "I mean it"

"Yeah yeah" she laughed, taking a swig. She leaned over and grabbed her cigarettes from her jacket and headed towards the backyard.

"When did that happen?" Kristina asked pulling some art supplies from the shelf

"Somewhere between me finding her birth control pills and arguing with her about her math grade" Chibs groaned, brushing his hair back

Kristina scrunched her face "Ouch. Well maybe it's for medical purposes, you know? I used it when I was fourteen for that reason."

Chibs shook his head "I dunno"

"Just be proud you got yourself a smart girl" she smiled

"You got anything stronger than this, Jackie?" he asked looking at his beer

"Whiskey?" Jax asked standing up

"That'll do" he nodded

"Jax. It's eleven am." Kristina said shaking her head

"And?" he questioned, pulling the bottle from the cabinet.

"Suit yourself" she said putting up her hand "But don't say I didn't warn you"

He lined up shot glasses on the table in front of her "About?"

She put her pen down and looked up at him, pointing her finger "When you're hungover tomorrow morning, whining that your head hurts, I'm gonna say I told you so"

"I won't be hungover" he groaned filling up the glasses "Chibsy!" he cheered "Hap, you in?" he asked looking over

"Peer pressure!" Happy laughed standing up and walking towards the table

Kerianne reappeared from the backyard "We doin' shots?" she asked grabbing a filled glass. Chibs went to grab it from her hand but she managed to gulp it down before he could even get close

"Kerrianne" he said, she could tell he was pissed

"C'mon. You're supposed to be cool, Da" she said hugging him as he held onto his shot glass

"Cheers guys" Happy said as they shot the burning liquor down their throats

"Keri, your mother told me that you can't be drinkin" he said as he filled up the glasses again

"But, Da. It's better that I'm here where I can't get into trouble. C'mon."

"Nah" he said shaking his head "Finish the beer. When your mother gets back, I'll talk to her"

"Cmon" Kristina smiled as the men continued taking shots of whiskey "I wanna get you started on your first project" Kerrianne sat next to her, looking at what Kristina had laid out.

Mary returned about an hour later, while Opie walked Jess into their house so she could close her eyes for a bit. She walked down the hall and slowly laid down on the bed, resting her head on Opie's chest.

"Everyone's here. Go have fun" she whispered

"I can't do that" he smiled

"No, no." she said rubbing his chest "Go outside with everyone. Please."

Opie shook his head "Babe. You're not feeling well"

"I feel fine" she smiled "I'm just out of it, tired."

"Just because everyone is here, doesn't mean that I need to be outside. We can lay here for a little while. Okay?" Jess wrapped her arm around his waist and was already snoring lightly. Opie kicked off his boots and closed his eyes, knowing that this was probably one of the last few times he was going to be able to nap in the middle of the day for a long time.

Jess awoke to the subtle sounds of the tv. She fluttered her eyes open and peered up to see Opie directing his attention at the screen.

"Hey" he smiled "Did I wake you up?"

Jess shook her head and lightly smiled "No" she yawned, tightening her grip around his waist, her head still in the same position as it was before she fell asleep

"How you feelin'?" he asked rubbing her shoulder

"Like I could lay here all day" she quietly chuckled, closing her eyes again

Opie laughed loudly, his chest vibrating against her ear "You have been"

"What time is it?"

"Five fifteen"

"Opie!" She shouted pushing herself up

He shook his head and smiled, pulling her back down "Stop. It's okay"

"No it's not" she whined "What about the kids?"

"My mom got them from school"

"When did she call, I didn't even hear the phone ring"

Opie chuckled again "Babe. She came over to see how you were doing, you don't remember?"

Jess snorted with laughter "No"

"She was standing right there." he smiled with his eyebrows raised, pointing to the side of the bed "She asked you if you were okay and you were just mumbling about being comfortable and to please not take me away. So she picked them up from school, they're next door."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. They're okay."

"Please promise me nothing bad is going to happen tomorrow" she said opening her eyes again and looked up at him

Opie kissed her forehead and smiled "I promise. We'll be back by the time the kids get out of school tomorrow."

"C'mon" she said sitting up "Let's go next door"

"Are you sure?" he asked as he stood up to help her out of the bed

Jess nodded slipping on her shoes, walking over to the mirror to fix her hair and Opie sat on the edge of the bed behind her, waiting for her to finish "I'm positive. Besides" she chuckled looking at him in the mirror "I'm starving."

"Alright." he smiled, shaking his head

She ran the curling iron through her hair and tightened up her curls "I look like a god dammed wildebeest" she groaned applying her lipstick and wiping under her eyes

Opie rolled his eyes as he tied his boots "Really? C'mon Jess"

"What do you mean, c'mon? If I know anything… it's this… I better shape right back up the way she did."

"You always had the shape, girl. You got that Colombian shape." he laughed, stretching his leg out and kicking her ass with his boot

Jess blushed and shook her head "You're retarded." she said tossing down her mascara "Let's go"

They walked into the backyard, the kids were running around, Bobby and Piney working the grill, while Mary, Fiona and Gemma looked on with confusion as the rest of the adults played a ferocious game of flip cup that Kristina had showed everyone.

"Look who's awake!" Mary smiled as Jess gave them a kiss on the cheek

"How you doin' baby?" Gemma asked

Jess sat down next to them and tossed her feet on the chair across from her "Much better"

"Ah, well… You haven't missed much." Fiona said shaking her head, looking on as her daughter chugged beer like her life depended on it. As Opie walked over to join in on the game everyone cheered as Jax, who was several drinks beyond his limit, slapped him on the back and reracked for a new game.

"JESUS!" Chibs shouted as he put a cigarette in his mouth to light up "Juicy! You're back in!" he yelled pointing across from him, seeing that they now had even teams.

Happy grabbed Kristina's shoulders and laughed "This girl is a CHAMPION!"

"How does it feel to be beat by your own daughter?" Kristina smiled at Chibs

"We got the king now!" he said as everyone lined up their cups ready to begin again. As they went down the line, Jax gulped down his beer as if he didn't even need to take a breath, it flowed down his throat.

Jax raised his fists over his head in victory "WOOO!" He shouted as Chibs, who was the last on the line, flipped his cup over, winning the game.

"C'MON!" Kerrianne grunted in defeat, playfully punching Juice's shoulder "You drink like a girl!"

He laughed and shook his head as he could now enjoy the beer that was in his hands "And you two drink like crazy Irish men!" he said looking at Kristina and Kerianne

"HEY!" Jax shouted, pointing his finger at him, an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth "Be respectful!"

"Ten minute break" Kristina smiled "Gotta feed the babies" She hurried up the steps into the house, running her hands under the sink, sudsing up all the way up to her elbows. Jax walked inside, cigarette still unlit as he held it between his fingers. He leaned up against the counter, smiling ferociously as he had been drinking all day. "Hey there" she chuckled

"Whatcha doin?" he asked playfully

She rinsed her hands off under the cool water and grabbed a paper towel, drying herself off. "Washing my hands. I gotta feed the boys"

"You want help?" he asked, taking the bottles off of the table

Kristina laughed, taking the bottles from him "You sure you can manage?" He nodded and smiled, as he leaned in to kiss her neck "Okay Romeo" she giggled patting his shoulder and pointing to the sink "Wash your hands". Jax put his cigarette behind his ear and ran his hands under the cool water as she walked down the hall to wake the boys up from their naps. Jax was right behind her as she picked up a whimpering JT from his crib and sat down in the rocking chair. "I know baby" she cooed as Jax sat in the chair next to her, cradling his son in his arms. "You having fun?" she smiled, looking up at him.

"Absofuckinglutely" he grinned

Kristina laughed "I'm glad. You gotta slow down though. You can't be hungover tomorrow"

Jax scoffed and grinned "Don't worry about me, cupcake. I'm good."

"Cupcake?!" She shouted with laughter as her son continued to suck down the bottle "Now I know you're fucking blitzed out of your mind"

"I can't call you cupcake?" he asked frowning

Kristina rolled her eyes and smirked "You can call me whatever you want. I just haven't heard that one before"

"It's because you're sweet like a cupcake" he smiled, wrinkling his nose, as he put the empty bottle down on the dresser and put his son on his chest to burp him.

"Oh Jesus Christ" she sighed "Because I'm sweet like a cupcake. I'm gonna remember that one" she said as she patted JT's back. She stood up and laid him down on the changing table, grabbing a clean diaper from the shelf. "Hello handsome!" she smiled, making kissing noises at her son.

"Hello" Jax smiled laying baby Jax next to his brother.

Kristina snorted and shook her head as she changed the baby's diaper "Lord help me. Your daddy is drunk!" she laughed tickling both boys' stomachs.

"Yes he IS!" Jax laughed, slapping her butt

"JAX!" she shouted, swatting away his arm as she put socks on the boys to take them outside

"What?!" He laughed, picking up the baby "Man… JD is one handsome man" he smiled, kissing his son's head

She picked up JT and grabbed the bottles from the dresser "The baby or the whiskey?" she laughed, walking out of the room

"This handsome man that I created" Jax said victoriously

"Excuse you" she said raising her eyebrows. "I believe I created him"

"I did all the hard work." he laughed holding open the back door for her while she tossed the bottles in the sink

"HA! All the hard work?!"

"It took a LOT of concentration on my part." he said walking over to Gemma who was still sitting around the firepit with Fiona, Mary and Jessica. He handed his son to Mary who practically leaped out of her seat to take him.

"I know baby" Kristina laughed "A lot of concentration. You did good" she smiled as Fiona flung her arms open for the boy

Gemma stood up to finish her cigarette, away from the babies "What are you two arguing about now?"

Kristina smiled, raising her eyebrows with sarcasm "Jax says it took a lot of hard work and concentration for him to create the boys" she smiled, patting his back.

"Christ help me" Gemma sighed "Jax, you guys need to be up early tomorrow" she warned

Jax was already halfway across the yard to catch up on the game that he missed "I'M FINE!" he shouted as he put his cigarette into his mouth, finally lighting it.

Kristina chuckled and shook her head, grabbing a cigarette pack from her pocket, putting one in her mouth. "I said unwind him" Gemma laughed "Not make him fucking brain dead"

"What can I say mama, I follow his lead" she smiled, shrugging her shoulders

"Well you two better be smart about it. As much as I want a granddaughter, you two need to put the breaks on the babies for a little while"

Kristina raised her eyebrows in shock "Gemma." she said seriously- or as serious as she could be with several beers in her "I promise you. I am NOT having another child for QUITE some time. I promise"

"Good" she laughed "Because a female version of him might be the death of me. Now go. Have fun. I got the boys" she said shooing her off as Kris scampered across the grass to the table. She sat back down next to the women and Jess was trying with all her strength to stand up "Where you goin?" she asked

"I gotta fuckin' pee" she laughed walking towards the house

"Charming!" She shouted after her

"They're really good together, aren't they?" Mary asked Gemma, pointing to Kristina and Jax who had his arm wrapped over her shoulders and her's around his waist as they waited for the next game to begin.

Gemma smiled and nodded "Yeah."

"She reminds me of you at that age." Fiona said, rocking a sleeping JT

"She sure is a spitfire" Gemma chuckled, grabbing her glass of wine "HEY!" she shouted, seeing Kristina and Jax playfully wresting each other as they tackled one another to the ground "Jesus fucking Christ"

"Spitfire alright" Mary smiled seeing Kristina try to pin down Jax as they rolled around, shouting obscenities, while the men cheered them on

"It's like a god damn circus around here"

Jax rolled her over and pinned down her arms while she tried to push him off of her "ONE! TWO!" Opie shouted, counting off the pin, but she managed to wiggle herself out of his grasp before Opie got to three, but was laughing too hard to continue. Jess reemerged from the house and looked on as everyone was laughing and carrying on. She glumly walked over to the chairs where Gemma, Mary and Fiona were sitting, and slowly lowered herself down.

"Baby, you know what you gotta do" Gemma nodded

"Gem" she sighed "I've tried everything. I went walking, I ate spicy foods, I've eaten my weight in pineapple, drank about a gallon of raspberry leaf tea…" she said exasperated "I don't know what else to do!"

"You gotta get him to get it started!" Fiona laughed, as if she had the answer all along

Jess blushed and looked down at the ground "Oh honey, I am not naive" Mary said, shaking her head "I know my son. He's not a sex for pro-creation only type of man"

All of the women laughed "We tried that too" Jess sighed in defeat

"Well try it again!" Fiona nodded "It'll work. I promise."

"I guess" she shrugged "Not if he's wasted though"

"Oh he's still young enough, that doesn't matter" Gemma said swatting her hand at Jess' comment

"Gemma!" Jess laughed in shock

"What?" she asked folding her arms "You don't think we all know how you got in this situation to begin with? C'mon now"

Jess nodded and raised her eyebrows in acceptance "True. Well, we'll see what happens" she shrugged "Hopefully she doesn't decide to come out tomorrow when they're on their run"

"It's not like it's a ten minute process." Mary replied "We'll all be here just incase anything happens. And we'll go for ANOTHER walk tomorrow too. I wanna meet my grandbaby just as much as you want to get her out"

By 9:30, everyone was still shouting and laughing, continuing on with their fun. Gemma emerged from Jax's house with Fiona after putting Abel and the twins down to bed and Mary was chasing Kenny around the yard who was hopped up on soda.

"Let's go! You have school in the morning!" She shouted, as the boy was running away from her

"I DONT WANNA GO!" he laughed, running behind Opie who was smoking a cigarette behind the table, filled with plastic cups.

"What are you doin'?" Opie asked

"Ope, he needs to go to bed, he's got school tomorrow" she sighed, putting her hands on her hips "Ellie, you too!" Ellie groaned and walked over to her dad, wrapping her arms around his waist, batting her eyelashes.

"Daddy… please can we stay home tomorrow?" she asked, ever so sweetly.

Opie groaned and shook his head "You gotta go to school"

"Daddy" she begged "We're not doing anything at all anymore! We finished our tests"

Kristina subtly nodded with a slight smile to Opie who was contemplating the truth in his daughter's statement "If you stay home tomorrow, you gotta help Jess when I'm at work. AND NO VISITORS" he growled

"But I wasn't-" she began

Opie put his hand up, holding his cigarette "I mean it"

Ellie sighed "Okay" she smiled "No visitors"

"Alright" he said nodding his head "Go. You and I need to have a little chat later before you go to bed, deal?"

"Deal!" she yelled as she took off running, Kenny right behind her. Mary tossed her arms up in defeat and walked back to the firepit.

"You sure they're not doing anything tomorrow?" he asked Kristina, who was sitting on top of the table, dangling her feet.

She looked up at him with one eye closed "Teachers are packing up. Their exams are done. I promise" she smiled, sipping her beer.

"Uh oh" Happy laughed pointing to her "She's one-eyeing it now. A little tipsy there, girl?"

Kristina scoffed and swatted her hand "Yeah, right"

"Can you say the alphabet backwards?" Chibs asked. She nodded in confidence scrunching her mouth to the side as if it was a ridiculous question.

"Let's hear it" Opie laughed

Kristina took a deep breath and smiled, biting her lip "Z… Y.. X.. W.. V….." she began, drawing out the letter 'v', trying to count through the letters to get to the next one "Fuck you guys"

Jax bellowed with laughter and kissed the top of her head "Alright boys. We got an early rise tomorrow. Church at nine" he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"Nine?!" Happy winced, finishing off his beer "What the fuck?"

"We gotta be there by noon" Chibs added "Gotta make sure we got everything squared away"

"And then back to the clubhouse tomorrow night to celebrate!" Happy shouted in cheers

"But before we go!" Tig said grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the table, pouring a shot into each plastic cup

"Oh Tig…" Kristina sighed, shaking her head "I…"

"Just hear me out" he said, handing out the cups "I'd like to thank this beautiful woman for being such a gracious host the last two days, putting up with our crazy asses and cooking for us round the clock." he said lifting up his cup as they all nodded in unison "So tomorrow night, we take care of you, and you get to let loose without having to worry about anything"

"Aw Tig" she smiled "But I got the babies, I can't"

"And that's why you got one ferocious grandma to help you out, she's already agreed to it." he said "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They all shouted as they swallowed the drink. Kristina hopped off the table and Jax tossed her over his shoulder, her long hair flying everywhere, slapping her ass. "Easy there, Jax. We got kids here!" Chibs said pointing to Kerianne.

"Oh please" Kerianne scoffed and rolled her eyes

"Jax! I gotta clean up!" she hiccuped and laughed simultaneously

"You guys go!" Mary said standing up with Gemma

"We got it. Go" Gemma smiled as Jax drunkenly ran into the house with her flung over his shoulder.

* * *

Juice, Opie and Bobby made their way across the grass to Jax's around eight-thirty, letting themselves in the backdoor. Kerianne was still asleep on the couch, while Fiona, Chibs, Happy, Gemma and Tig were sitting at the table with Mary and Piney who were already up waiting on them. "Mornin" Bobby said

"Where's Jax?" Opie asked, grabbing a mug from the cabinet, pouring himself a cup of coffee

Chibs, Happy and Tig grimaced, shaking their heads "He's comin'" Chibs groaned

"Yeah, more than once" Tig said, shaking his head

Opie laughed loudly, putting sugar into his coffee "We all slept soundly" he smiled

A freshly showered Jax grinned, walking into the kitchen "Good Morning" he said to everyone, as he walked over to the coffee pot

"Uh huh" Gemma mumbled "Sleep alright?" she asked as her son leaned against the counter

"Yeah" he smiled "Slept great"

"I bet you did" she winced "She still sleeping?"

"Just got up, she's in the shower now" he said, chugging the coffee "We ready?"

"Yep" Opie smiled as he put his mug in the sink"Let's get this done and get back before my daughter decides to come out today. She's still asleep. Kids too. No walking around without us" he said to his mom

"Don't worry Ope. It's fine. Just get back safely. Okay?" she said kissing his cheek

"Yes. I promise" he called out as the men filed out of the house and towards their bikes.

"Finally" Gemma laughed "It doesn't smell like fucking sweat and testosterone"

"I really hope it goes smoothly" Mary sighed watching out the window

"They'll be fine" Fiona said, still sitting at the table "We got Jess to look after today"

The men filed into the clubhouse around nine am, anxious to start their day. They walked into the chapel, and to their somewhat surprise, Clay was already waiting on them.

"Good Morning" he smiled, twirling a cigar in his fingers.

The men sat down and directed their attention towards Jax who slammed the gavel down, calling the meeting to begin. "Alright gentlemen." he began "We ride out around eleven. All goes according to plan, Opie will be back in time before Jess goes into labor" he smiled. It was difficult for them to discuss complete logistics with Clay sitting there. "You mind giving us a few minutes?" he asked him

Clay put his hands up with a devious smile "Not at all Pres" he said, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. They watched through the window to make sure he was out of sight.

"Alright. Look, I don't know what Clay has got goin' on. I also don't want any of us to walk into an ambush"

"We ride up." Happy began "If it looks suspicious, we head out."

Jax nodded along with the rest of the men "Take down the two front pins and the rest crumble" he said "We don't let ourselves get caught in a shit storm. He isn't going down easy. He's got something up his sleeve."

"He's gotta know this is the end of the road" Tig said "He's done"

Jax nodded and leaned back "That's my point. He'll want to take a personal attack"

Opie patted Jax's shoulder "It'll be fine, Jax"

"Alright. Let's load up, fill up and make sure we're ready to go. After today, it's gonna be all about the protection and our lucrative pussy business boys" he said slamming the gavel down. The men shouted and cheered as they fled out of the chapel to prepare themselves for the run. The walked out of the clubhouse, headed for the benches to clean out their guns before heading out. As Jax made his way outside, he felt his blood run cold as he saw Luis and Romeo talking to Clay. "What the fuck?" he mumbled under his breath as the men walked over towards him

"How's it goin'?" Luis asked, shaking Jax's hand

"Little surprised, but not bad" he replied, trying to rapidly put pieces of the puzzle together, that he couldn't seem to figure out.

"Clay said you boys got some merchandise we might be interested in?"

The crew looked at Jax who was just as confused as they were "Sorry boys, I don't know what to tell ya" he replied

"You're meeting with the Irish in a while?" Romeo asked "We'd like a piece of it. Thirty percent profit on your end" Jax looked at Chibs, Happy and Opie, and directed them along with Luis and Romeo over to the corner, away from Clay.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jax asked

"Your old man still doesn't know we're feds?" Luis chuckled

"He's not my old man" Jax growled "What are you doing here?"

"He called us up, wants to offer us part of the shipment. Thought you were getting out of this, Jax"

"Look" Jax said, leaning closer "This is it. This is the deal we've been waiting for. Six months in the making. This is his last ride. It's his deal, not ours."

"Feds have been looking to crack down on Gaalen for quite some time now. This is a huge win for us if we can get him"

Jax selfishly grinned and rolled his eyes "Which means we all go down for it. Fuck you man. I ain't goin' back to prison. None of us are"

"You give us Gaalen… " Romeo chuckled "I'll personally guarantee you all won't step foot inside of a cell. They'll just hold you until the coast is clear of the Irish, and then cut you lose."

Jax looked up at Happy, Opie and Chibs, who all subtly nodded in agreement "But you gotta be the one to call my old lady if I'm late and tell her why." he smiled

Luis laughed "You can't get someone else to do it?"

"Have you met the girl?" Chibs asked with his arms folded and eyebrows raised. Luis shook his head "Then you'll be doin him a favor. She's scary for a little thing"

"Alright" he chuckled "You got a deal. We'll give our men the heads up, and meet you over there."

Luis and Romeo walked back towards their car, leaving Jax, Opie, Chibs and Happy standing there, shaking their heads. "What's his angle?" Opie asked, folding his arms.

"Thirty percent profit, brother" Happy replied "He thinks this is his last deal- he can take the money and split"

"That was a nice surprise" Jax said as Clay walked over to them

"Well you all plan on getting out- they want in. Only fair to keep the distributor happy"

"I bet" Opie growled

"Any more surprises I should be aware of?" Jax asked

Clay chuckled "Not yet. But the day is young my friend"

"What does that mean?" he asked, stepping closer to him

Clay patted his shoulder and smiled "Nothin' to worry yourself over"

The men loaded up the van and strapped on their bulletproof vests under their shirts, hoping for the best and expecting the worst. "Prospect!" Jax shouted from across the lot "You take the van!" The got into the back of their bikes and started the engines. Jax's mind reeling at the thought of what else Clay could've possibly done and Opie was further away than the rest of them, not knowing how Jess was doing. Jax slid on his sunglasses and looked over at Opie "You ready?" Opie nodded and revved his engine as Jax took off out of the lot first with the rest not too far behind.

When they arrived at the warehouse, Gaalen and his men were waiting, Luis and Romeo pulling in seconds behind them. Clay smiled as he walked over to Gaalen and gave him a hug "Long time" Gaalen smiled "What's with the Mexicans?" he asked, pointing to the men getting out of the car.

"They're good. Part of our deal. I know Jax wants to pull out, but they're willing to store and transport- Sons still running protection" Clay replied

"Clay, we only deal with you"

"Yes but you gotta keep everyone happy. You still get your money, they store and transport."

Gaalen sighed and looked at his men who reluctantly nodded in agreement. They walked over to the rest of the men who were standing by their bikes. "Jackson" Gaalen said, acknowledging his presence.

"Gaalen" Jax replied with little interest in the man.

"Sons run protection, as long as you all agree to the storage and transport" Clay said to Luis and Romeo

"Wait" Jax laughed, putting his hand up "You don't have the power to make deals anymore"

"Gotta keep everyone happy, Prez" Clay replied sarcastically "Same price. five hundred-k for the guns upfront. You get more than that back with profits. Sons get twenty percent of the profits with protection runs"

Luis nodded in agreement "Sounds good"

"Alright" Clay smiled

"Looks like you got yourself a deal" Gaalen said, shaking Luis' hand. "You got the money?" he asked Jax. Jax nodded and pointed to the prospect to retrieve the money from the van. Luis stepped away behind his truck to make the call, letting the feds know it was time to rush in. The prospect laid the bags of money out in front of the Irish Kings.

"It's all there" Jax said with his arms folded. Within a moment, a slew of large SUVs came tearing down the road towards the warehouse.

Everyone looked around with a confused and defeated look, Jax and the boys playing the part of confusion as well. "YOU SET US UP?!" Gaalen asked looking at Clay

"No!" Clay said with his hands up "What are you talking about?"

Before they could blink, the Irish unloaded their guns, sending bullets through the air as everyone ducked for cover. The dirt from the ground lifting into the air, clouding their vision. "FUCK!" Jax shouted, laying face first behind his bike as bullets still flew and the suv's pulled in. Opie's screams could have been heard from a mile away, as a bullet sliced through his bicep like it was butter.

"ON THE GROUND!" The big, burly agent screamed as Gaalen and his men knew that there was no escaping this.

The men all laid with their hands above their heads while the dirt settled in the air. They were all handcuffed and leaned up against the vans. Jax groaning as he was shot in the upper back several times, bullets caught by the vest. Opie looking down at his bleeding arm. Jax looked over at Romeo and Luis who were also handcuffed, standing next to him. "We did have a deal" Jax whispered hoarsely

"It still stands" Romeo replied

"No. The deal six months ago was Clay was mine." he said as he watched as the Irish were taken away first by the feds in the van. Luis called over one of his partners and whispered something in his ear that no one could quite make out. The man, who was armored with protection from head to toe nodded and he leaned forward to release Luis' handcuffs and handed him the key to release Jax as the rest of the Sons were uncuffed as well. Luis, who was wearing gloves was handed the gun that Gaalen was using to unleash hell on them. He walked over to Jax, whispering to him and Jax slowly put on a pair of gloves, still wincing in agony as his back muscles pulled with every movement. He placed the gun on his belt and motioned for the men to follow him as Luis grabbed Clay by his arm and led him into the warehouse behind Jax. He looked up at Jax and nodded, sliding the door closed behind him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Clay asked

"What you didn't know, was that you were making a deal with the devil" Jax said pulling the gun from his waistbelt "They're feds. But lucky for us, they're on our side. Gave us the heads up." he growled as he cocked the gun back

Clay slowly blinked and took a deep breath "Then I guess this is it, huh?"

"Or you can spend the rest of your life in prison for facilitating a gun smuggling operation" Opie added, as Chibs was tightly tying a rag to his arm

Clay shook his head, taking the first option "Any other surprises we should be aware of?" Jax asked

"You'll find out sooner or later" Clay said before Jax pulled the trigger once, landing him between the eyes. Happy patted Jax's shoulder and guided him out of the warehouse while the rest of the men followed. Luis and Romeo were waiting at the door when the men exited.

Jax walked up to them and shook their hands and nodded, saying thank you without having to say it. "Deal gone wrong" Romeo nodded "That's what we saw. You all should get checked out" he said pointing to the paramedic who was on scene. Jax patted his shoulder and walked over with Luis and Opie to get checked out.

"So I heard you got twin boys now?" Luis asked as they helped Jax pry the bullet proof vest off of his back, trying to keep his attention off of the pain

Jax smiled and nodded "Yeah. Five weeks."

"Congratulations. If I knew I would've sent a card or something" He laughed trying to joke with him while he was getting his back examined

"You could come by some time and meet them. This one's girl is about to pop at any minute" he said pointing to Opie

"Oh yeah?" Romeo asked patting his shoulder

"Yeah. AHH FUCK" He growled as they cleaned his arm off

"We'll definitely come by sometime soon and see them. A new generation of Sons, huh?"

"Just take it easy. It's gonna be really sore and bruised for a while." The paramedic said to Jax as they helped him put his shirt back on

"I'll be fine" he said confidently "Nothing a little whiskey and pity sex can't cure" he smiled, slowly sliding his cut back on

"Is your old lady as narcissistic as you are?" Romeo laughed as Jax brushed his hair back

"Nah, completely humble" Jax smiled

"HA!" Opie laughed and then groaned as they bandaged him up

"You're a lucky man" The paramedic said helping him slide his shirt back on "You'll be fine. Just keep the bandage clean. Just try not to strain it."

"Gentlemen" Jax said shaking their hands "It's been a pleasure as always"

"You guys get out of here. Coroner is en route. We got lots of paperwork to do but you guys really did us a favor." Luis said

"Anytime" Jax smiled as he walked back to the rest of the men waiting by their bikes.

"You okay, Jackie?" Chibs asked, still concerned about everything that had gone down.

"I'm fuckin' great" Jax smiled "Maybe I'll get some ass for being hurt in the line of duty. I need you guys to dramatize the story" he smiled, slowly putting his helmet on his head and climbing onto his bike. "Jesus fucking Christ" he groaned

"Thank GOD I'm going home tonight" Chibs smiled "Where to now, Prez? Girls are meeting us at the Clubhouse"

"Then let's go celebrate" he smiled starting his engine.

The men pulled into the clubhouse around one-thirty, all sporting some sort of injury and the women all waiting outside to greet them. They parked their bikes and Kristina had made her way over to her man with baby Jax in her arms, Abel, and Gemma who was holding JT, right behind her. "Monsterrr!" he chuckled, going to pick up Abel and growled in agony as he bent down, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Are you okay?" she asked, still unsure as to what had happened, giving him a kiss hello.

Jax put his helmet on his bike and sighed "Yeah" he smiled lightly "Just a little accident"

Kristina looked on with concern as he kissed his sleeping son's forehead "What kind of accident?" Gemma asked kissing his cheek

Jax shook his head "Ah it's nothing" he smiled

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jess shouted as she moved as quickly as she could towards Opie

"I'm okay" he nodded, grabbing her face "I promise"

"You don't look okay" she sassed

"Really, baby, I'm okay" he said calmly, wrapping his uninjured arm around her "C'mon, let's go inside" he nodded as everyone filed into the clubhouse

"Hap, what happened?" Gemma asked, following him to the bar

"Well Mama, lots happened" Happy replied subtly, grabbing shot glasses from the shelf as he lined them up on the bar

Kristina propped herself up on a bar stool, still holding her son as she stared blankly at Jax "Someone better start talking" she said fiercely

"I'm okay" Jax said optimistically, looking at Chibs, Tig and Happy behind the bar, waiting for them to unleash the over-dramatization of the events, granting him a night's worth of bliss.

"That's not an answer" she barked

Mary walked up behind Kristina, holding her arms out "I need me some baby time" she cooed, looking on at the infant. Kristina smiled kissing her son and handing over Jax to her as she kept half an eye on the men.

"Well?" she asked, looking around at them who were more concentrated on the shots that were being poured

Tig cleared his throat and slid a full glass to everyone, including Kristina who was not buying any of the silence. "First" he began "We salute all the hard work that went down today" he said holding his glass up

"And the bad-ass plan from our Prez!" Happy smiled

"That we are officially out of the woods with all that the Irish put us through, and we will all sleep soundly knowing what's to come can only be good things!" Chibs shouted "Cheers!"

She reluctantly raised her glass and shot the liquor down her throat, slamming the glass back down onto the counter "Shit" She winced and caught her breath. "Okay. Now. What HAPPENED?" she repeated as Tig quickly grabbed her glass and went to refill it "Tig…" she groaned

"Nah baby, you're gonna need it" he laughed

"Jax" she growled, narrowing her eyes, getting tired of the game

"Remember back in December, I told you that we made a deal with the Feds?" Jax asked

"Turn over the Mayans and the One-Niners to get out. Yes, I remember" she said quickly as she nodded along

"Clay thought he was pulling a fast one by bringing Luis and Romeo into this, not knowing they were Feds. Trying to score extra cash for himself. But we spoke to them and they were willing to let it all slide if we handed over the Irish, they had been gunning for them for quite some time but never had an opportunity to get in"

She kept her eyes narrowed "And"

"When the deal was set, they called in for backup" Tig continued "And Holy SHIT!" he shouted, grabbing everyone's attention "The feds came rushing down the road, Gaalen saw them and immediately thought we set them up. Shots firing, bodies hitting the floor! Shit was CRAZY!"

"Jax jumped right out in front of them!" Happy yelled, adding on to Tig's dramatic recreation "He took three slugs right between the shoulders. Vest got them but shit that's painful! And this one… they got him right in the fucking arm. We're WARRIORS!" He grunted, swigging from the bottle

The womens' jaws were dropped, not believing what they had heard "You son of a BITCH!" Jessica shouted, punching Opie's shoulder "You could've been KILLED!" she continued, punching his arm, as he tried to block her swings.

He was flinching and trying to grab her fists "FUCK It's okay!" He yelled in defense, "I'm okay!"

"I'm… UGH! God DAMMIT!" she shrieked, turning her punches into kisses

"Jesus Christ" Happy sighed shaking his head "That's some weird pregnancy shit" he grimaced

"You got that pregnancy strength. Shit" Opie moaned, wrapping her in a hug with his now semi-uninjured arm, while she rested her head on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist

Jax turned to Kristina "Are you okay?" he asked

She looked up at him with a blank stare, her heart beating a million miles per minute. She swallowed hard and sighed "How bad is it?" she whispered, pulling his kutte off one arm and the back of his shirt up. "Oh. My. GOD!" She gasped "Jax!"

"It's okay" he replied nonchalantly

"No. That's not okay!" she whined, putting his shirt down and helping him back into his kutte.

"Really. It is" he smiled pulling the newly filled shot glass towards him

She grabbed his face in her hands softly and started smothering his cheek with kisses "Are you sure?"

"Eh" he shrugged "I mean, it is sore"

"Whadya mean sore?!" Chibs groaned "You were shot in the back for fucks sake!"

"Oh my God" she sighed, kissing his cheek again

"It's over with baby. Have another" he smiled, pushing a full glass in front of her

"Another?!" she gasped, rapidly tossing back the drink "I need many fucking more"

"That's our girl!" Happy shouted with laughter, grabbing her empty glass and refilling it

"I gotta pee" Jessica groaned

Kristina laughed "C'mon. Be right back" she smiled, jumping off of the stool, hurrying towards the bathroom with Jess so she could get back to the party.

Jax fist-bumped the men with a smile "I think that worked" Tig laughed

"Worked? Brotha, I'm gonna be able to milk this for MONTHS after that!" he cheered, clinging his glass against Tig's, pouring another shot down his throat

"And Clay?" Gemma interrupted

"Gaalen had it out for him first" Chibs replied, shaking his head

Gemma took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She grabbed Kristina's filled shot glass and shot the liquor into her mouth, tilting her head back- still all while holding onto her grandson- like she had mastered the craft. She sighed and nodded her head "Guess there's a new queen at the head of the table, huh?"

Tig scrunched his mouth to the side and smiled "Nah Mama, you'll always be the queen."

"That's right" Happy replied "Always. To the queen!" he yelled holding up his glass

"To the queen!" they all cheered in unison, tossing the drink back

"That is true" she chuckled "And don't you forget it"

"Alright!" Kristina grinned, jumping back onto the bar stool, her light brown curls bouncing with everything else as the men look on. "Let's do this!"

Tig slid a shot glass over to her that was spilling over the rim "Ladies first!"

She grabbed the glass and downed the shot, grunting as she slammed her fist down on the bar at the bitter and harsh feeling that went down her throat "No more shots!" she laughed "I won't be able to walk!"

Chibs raised his eyebrows and chuckled as he refilled her glass "I think that's someone's goal. But I won't say who"

"That's been his goal for the last eleven months, Chibs" Kristina laughed, repositioning herself in her seat. "C'mon now"

"Where are those babies?!" Luann shouted, walking into the clubhouse. Kristina jumped up, clearly slightly buzzed already and walked over to her, wrapping her in a hug "How've you been baby?" she asked

"Good, good" she smiled "You look great!"

Luann pulled back, holding her by her shoulders "ME?! Look at YOU!" she yelled pulling her in for another hug "Jax!" she cheered over the commotion in the room as she walked over to the bar with her arm wrapped around Kristina's waist "Have you seen this beautiful thing?! Five weeks post-pregnancy! Unbelievable!"

Jax smiled from ear to ear and tossed back another shot "My baby sure is!" he growled

"And these!" she said looking down at her post-baby chest "Holy shit!"

Kris laughed and nodded, making her way back to the barstool, propping herself back up "It's the gift that just keeps giving"

"You can say that again" Happy and Jax mumbled at the same time

"And look at this lovely" Luann smiled kissing Jess on the cheek "Hows Gabby?" she asked, putting her hands on Jess' stomach

"Jesus" Jess chuckled "Not wanting to come out!"

"Drink ma'am?" Happy asked Luann

Luann winced and shook her head "Cut that ma'am shit out" she growled

Chibs held up a shot glass "Shot?"

"Get outta here. I can't do shots. I'm not as young as this one" she laughed patting Kristina's back "Beer is fine" Chibs put a beer onto the counter as Happy refilled the glasses scattered along the bar that were in front of everyone

"Happy!" Kristina chuckled in defeat "No more shots!"

He smiled and looked at her with plead "Ah, one more!" he begged

She sighed and shook her head "ONE. AND THAT'S IT! Beer after this!" she said tossing the shot back "FUCK! Ugh"

"So all the sounds are the same, huh?" Happy asked, once again, refilling her class

"I SAID NO MORE!" She giggled, pushing away his arm. Jax motioned for him to continue as she sighed. "What do you mean, the sounds are the same?"

"Oh nothin" he chuckled "Pretty sure I've heard the same 'fuck ugh' phrase before."

She narrowed her eyes at him, Luann chuckling as she stood behind her "He means sex baby" she whispered with laughter

Everyone laughed and shook their heads "How would you know?!" she asked defensively, turning to Jax "What are you telling them?"

"Darlin'" Chibs interrupted "You had guests in your house last night. I could give a play by play" She shook her head and blushed, feeling the heat radiate off of her skin.

"Who cares!" Luann laughed "All that means is that he's doing something right and you're having fun!"

Kristina tilted her head to the side and nodded with a smile "You know what?!" she laughed, grabbing her glass "You're right! Cheers!"

"I'll drink to that" Jax laughed, taking another shot

"You keep going at this rate, you'll all be dead by six" Mary warned, keeping count of the shots that everyone had taken

Kristina smiled and jumped off of the stool "Smoke break"

"Where you goin?" Tig asked, pulling a cigarette from his pack and placing it into his mouth

She shook her head and pointed her finger at him "Not with my babies in the room. Don't you dare" she growled as she walked towards the door

"Jesus Fuck" Tig sighed, walking out from behind the bar "She makes my balls jump right back up into my body" he shivered

"Amen" Happy and Chibs added as they followed her outside with Jax and Opie. Jax sat down next to her on the bench outside, an unlit cigarette in his mouth as she brought the flame to hers and moved it over to his.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, rubbing the back of his neck

He leaned his head forward, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and groaned at the pressure of her fingers on his neck muscles "I'll be okay" he whispered

"Shit, maybe we should all get shot" Happy laughed, sitting on the other side of her

"Aww" Kristina laughed, putting her cigarette in her mouth and rubbing his head with her left arm "Someone jealous?"

"Hell yes!" he nodded in agreement

"Finders keepers" Jax laughed, picking his head back up, moaning "I'm gonna need some more of that later"

"Whatever you want baby" she smiled, exhaling smoke

Kristina had managed to feed the twins twice- once at three and again around six before Gemma and Fiona had completely taken over, letting her and Jax enjoy themselves for the night. Around 9:30, she got the babies and Abel together along with Mary who rounded up both Ellie and Kenny to take them home.

"How you two gettin back?" Gemma asked both Kristina and Jax who were wrapped around one another at the bar

"I got the bike" Jax replied, facing his mother

Gemma raised and eyebrow and shook her head "I don't think so"

"Ah, I'll be fine. I'm good. Cross my heart" She looked at him with uncertainty and concern "Ma! Really"

She sighed and nodded "I don't care. And Ope, what about you?"

"Same" he nodded "I'm good."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it's fine" Jess said in a soothing tone

"BE SAFE!" she shouted as she excited the clubhouse.

When she got back to Jax's house, she carried her grandson in with Mary who was holding JT. "Grab the mail?" Gemma asked as she held the door with her free arm. Mary pulled the mail from the mailbox and followed Gemma inside, down the hallway as they placed the twins down to bed. "Glass of wine?" she asked, pulling the bottle from the fridge

Mary was already ahead of her, grabbing the glasses from the cabinet "Of course"

Gemma grabbed the baby monitor from the counter and sorted through the mail, being nosey is what she did after all. She noticed a white envelope with no return address but it was addressed to Kristina. She knew the handwriting- hell, it was all she saw for thirty years. She grabbed the envelope and flicked on the light to the backyard following Mary outside, sitting around the table. She placed the bottle down as Mary pulled the top off, filling up the glasses. She watched on as Gemma lit a cigarette and studied the envelope, contemplating the inevitable.

"Gem" Mary said with warning and disappointment

"What?" she asked defensively

She placed a glass in front of Gemma and sat down next to her "What is it?"

Gemma turned the envelope around, showing her the front. Mary shrugged, not understanding what Gemma was getting at. She took a deep breath and placed it on the table, focusing on the wine and her cigarette. "Back in November, remember when the girls went to the hospital?"

"How could I forget?" she laughed

Gemma looked on at her with warning "What I'm about to say, stays here. Got it?" Mary looked at her with that knowing, motherly look, already agreeing without having to say it. "Well my dumbass of a son made a horrible mistake that night. And this is Clay's way of getting back at him" she said, shaking her head. Call it mother's intuition, but Mary knew what Gemma was going to say, she could read between the lines.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I almost lost my son because of that man, and lost my daughter-in-law. I wouldn't be in agreement to anyone else losing someone." Gemma put her glass down, holding her cigarette between her fingers as she slid her left pointer finger across the top of the envelope, pulling out a piece of lined paper. She began to read it, shaking her head with every word. She handed the paper to Mary, who was eagerly waiting to find out what it said. "Gem…" Mary sighed, continuing to read the letter "This would tear her apart. And if I know her any better, she'd gut Jax and hang his insides out to dry"

Gemma cracked a smile and chuckled "She's not gonna see it."

Jess knew there was no way Jax and Opie were riding their bikes back. Although it was only a few miles, she didn't want to risk it. The only one thinking proactively that day, she drove Opie's truck to the clubhouse knowing that she could easily get someone to help them get their bikes into the back, and take them all back safely. Around 11, even though she had slept all morning, Jess was feeling the effects of being on her feet all day and moments away from her daughter's walked towards the front door, looking for a sober prospect to help her get the bikes up. She didn't want to even consider asking Opie and Jax- they would've never admitted to not being able to do it and would've struggled for hours- she didn't have that kind of time.

"Hey" she said, getting Juice's attention who had a young brunette up against the bench, but she couldn't tell who it was. "Sorry, you see the prospect? I wanna get their bikes on the truck" Juice quickly contemplated his answer- if he said no, she would've gone back inside to get someone else, bringing more people out. If he did it himself, it would be over and solved with- no matter how drunk he was.

"Ah, I got it" he said and then whispered something to the girl he was with before quickly making his way over to the bikes. Jess, the nosy little one that she is, kept half an eye on the girl as she walked over with Juice.

"New girl?" she asked still glancing back as Juice quickly pushed Jax's bike towards Opie's truck.

"I guess you can say that" he slurred using all of his strength to get the bike onto the back

"You let me know when you pull a disappearing act like that, you hear?" they could hear the sound of Chibs' voice in full on father mode. Juice swallowed hard, continuing to run Opie's bike towards the truck and Jess stopped a moment, getting her questions answered. "You need help over there?!" he called out, seeing Juice pull Opie's bike up onto the back.

"We're good!" He shouted back as he jumped off the back of the truck, slamming the hatch closed.

Jess smiled, grabbing his arm as Chibs and Kerianne were now talking "Really?" she asked, with raised eyebrows

He flung his head back in defeat, knowing the secret was out. "C'mon. She's done with high school. She's-"

Jess put her hands up infront of her chest as if to say she didn't want an explanation "Look, technically, she's a junior. She's finishing early in December because of the credits she had back home. She isn't eighteen until October."

Juice lit a cigarette and rolled his eyes "We haven't.."

"Good. Because you shouldn't" she warned. She could tell he looked upset and had been thinking about it for quite some time now. "How long?"

He squinted, bracing her for the answer "Last five weeks"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "You like the girl?" he nodded and smiled subtly "Jesus Christ" she chuckled, pushing her hair back. "You're ten years older than her"

"I know" he groaned, as if he had beat himself up over the same comment time after time "It's crazy, right?"

Jess shook her head "It's not crazy. Opie is six years older than me." she shrugged "Age isn't that big of a deal. But it is when she's seventeen and her father is Chibs" Juice nodded along, hearing everything that he had now been waiting to hear out loud for over a month. "Look. She's a great girl. She's not like most teenagers, she's funny, she's cute-"

"That's why, though" he interrupted

She put her finger up and shook her head "I'm not done" she laughed "Being all those things, she's still seventeen. Yes, she's almost eighteen. But for fucks sake, you better hope he doesn't find out before then."

"He won't. We've been careful"

Jess laughed and shoved his shoulder "CAREFUL?! Juice, it could've been anyone that walked out here just a few minutes ago. Had it been him instead of me, you'd be picking your teeth up off the ground. You think you can manage until her birthday?"

"I've barely survived five weeks. You're talking another sixteen weeks."

"You'll survive" she smiled with confidence. "If you like the girl, and like your life, you'll survive"

He groaned and shook his head "God dammit"

"Keep it in your pants. I'm telling you, you gonna get involved with a club daughter you better plan to be in it for the long haul. That is not a hit and run type of girl"

"I know" he nodded "I gotta take cold shower or some shit" he sighed, walking back towards the clubhouse "Thank you!"

Jess chuckled and shook her head, leaning up against the truck. Opie, Jax and Kristina emerged from the clubhouse, shouting and laughing while stumbling over to her. "And you were gonna ride back." she scoffed with laughter "I don't think so" Opie leaned in, nibbling her neck as she wrapped her arm around him, patting his back "Oh baby, you're wasted" she giggled

"Shhh" he smiled walking over to the drivers side "We all gonna fit?" he asked, sliding in as Jess climbed in behind him. Jax got in through the passenger door and tried to push himself as far over as he possibly could.

"Hop on, darlin'" he laughed, slapping his leg. Kristina pulled herself up and hopped on his lap, pulling the door closed.

"You're the best, Jess" she slurred, resting her head on Jax's shoulder as Jess pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah." she laughed "I'm telling ya one thing. You all are gonna need to find a new designated driver once Gabby comes"

Back at the house, Jess pulled in front and cut the engine. Jax and Kristina hopped out, Opie sliding across the seat heading out the drivers side. "Help me out" Jax said, hopping into the back of the truck. "Get. Down" Kristina grumbled, trying to sound as sober as possible knowing that pulling the bikes out now would only lead to further injury. "Now" Jax scrunched his face and hopped off the back, grunting in pain as his feet hit the pavement, his back muscles pulling "Exactly my point"

"Let me say goodnight to them" Jess said, heading into Jax's house, seeing the lights on.

They walked inside, Mary and Gemma sitting in the kitchen laughing at old stories. "Hey ma" Opie hiccuped

"Jesus Christ" She winced, putting her hand over her mouth "I can smell you from here!"

"One more smoke before heading into the shower." Kristina slurred, stumbling into the backyard. "Jax!" she called out

Gemma put her finger up, "One to ten, how drunk are you?" she asked him

"Seventy two" Jax laughed, leaning up against the back door. Gemma chuckled and shook her head, waving him off, Opie following behind.

"Good night" Jess said kissing Gemma and Mary's cheeks. "Maybe I'll get lucky in the middle of the night and she'll decide it's time"

"Well I'm staying tonight" Mary smiled "He can't drive until at least morning. Look at him" she laughed, pointing to Opie who was laying across the back table, smoking a cigarette.

"Thank you" she giggled "It's like having a six and a half foot drunk toddler"

"And I've been taking care of that drunk toddler for the last three decades" she said, putting her wine glass in the sink. "Let's get you to bed."

"Call me if anything happens!" Gemma pleaded as they walked out of the house "I mean it!"

"I will!" Jess shouted back

* * *

Jessica awoke bright and early the next morning around six-thirty, after just a few hours of barely-there sleep from what could only have been described as a drunken ravenous hours-long escapade on Opie's part. She exhaustedly walked into the kitchen to find Mary already sipping on a cup of coffee and slowly grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge. "Morning" Mary smiled

"Good Morning" Jess sighed, shaking her head.

"He's still sleeping?" she asked

Jess joined her at the table, pouring the juice into the cup "He's completely out cold. Snoring like a chainsaw is living in his chest." She took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach, squinting hard at the unfamiliar searing pain traveling from her back to her lower stomach.

Mary looked at her with a half smile "Are you okay?"

Jess nodded with confidence, eyebrows raised "Yeah" she said, shaking her head "Weird. It comes and goes"

"When did it start?"

"A few hours ago" she said, cocking her head to the side "God damn Opie" she half-laughed "Probably strained something"

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure" she nodded

Mary laughed "Okay, I'm gonna start the laundry then" she smiled, heading down the hall.

Jess stood up and reached for the box of granola over the fridge, feeling a popping sensation "MARY!" Jessica shouted from the kitchen. She dropped the clothes in the hallway and rushed over to see a very scared Jessica holding onto the counter, legs and floor soaked.

"Oh my God!" Mary yelled "Okay, go hop in the shower quick. I'll get Opie up" she grinned, her heart racing as Jessica walked to the bathroom, jumping into the shower. She tossed towels onto the floor, and grabbed a waterbottle from the fridge, quickly moved down the hallway, throwing open the bedroom door. Her son was sprawled out on the bed, snoring. She opened the curtains, and flung open the windows further, "Thank God you showered" she mumbled, only knowing too well what the post-binge-drinking sweat smelled like from her son. "Opie!" she shouted, patting his back.

"MA!" he groaned, pulling Jess' pillow over his face, squinting at the bright morning light.

"Let's go! Let's go!" she said, picking up the bottle of advil from the dresser and placed it on the nightstand along with the water "Jess is in the shower. You gotta go baby!" she cheered with excitement. Opie bolted up, the searing pain behind his eyes and from his arm proved too much, making him dizzy. He grimaced in pain, groaning as he sat back down on the bed. "Easy" she said soothingly "You got a few minutes" she smiled

Opie took a deep breath, his stomach knotting up as he swallowed a handful of advil and chugged the water "Is she okay?" he squeaked

Mary nodded looking on at her son "Yes sweetie, she's fine. You okay to drive?"

Opie smiled, and nodded nervously "Uh huh" he croaked "You'll stay here with the kids for a bit?" he asked, now a little more gathered, as he stood up and pulled on jeans, brushing back his still-damp hair from his shower just a few hours before.

"Of course." she said pulling the blankets off of the bed "I'm gonna clean up and do some laundry." Jess quickly walked into the room wrapped in a towel, looking on at Opie as he nervously pulled on a t-shirt. Mary walked out of the room and pulled the door closed as Jess got dressed, Opie grabbing her packed hospital bag that was in the corner of the room, flinging it over his uninjured shoulder. She slid flats onto her feet and took a deep breath, looking at Opie who was staring at her nervously.

"You okay?" she smiled

Opie pulled her face in his hands to his, kissing her and smiling "Don't worry about me. Let's go" He said holding his hand out and grabbing his keys from his dresser. Mary kissed their cheeks as they walked towards the front door. "SHIT! The bikes!" he yelled, seeing them still in the back of the truck, all the events of last night coming back to him as they quickly got in. He started the engine and took off down the street, Jessica nervously holding her stomach. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Jax who slept straight through the vibrating sounds of the phone. He frustratingly tossed his phone down against the seat, running his fingers through his hair.

Jess smiled and shook her head "Opie" she said sweetly, rubbing his back, grabbing her phone from her bag with her other hand "It's okay. I'll call Gemma. She'll take care of it" She put the phone in her lap, pressing the speaker button, Gemma answering only after one ring

"I KNEW IT!" Gemma shouted

"We're on our way!" Jess said excitingly

"I'll get everyone up!" she cheered

"Gem, I need a favor" Opie said, voice still shaking with nerves

"Anything baby" she replied

"I'm gonna park the truck at the hospital near empty spaces. Have a few of them get Jax's and my bike off the back?"

"Of course. Don't worry about anything. You guys go! So excited!" she shouted, hanging up the phone.

"See" Jess smiled, putting her phone back in her bag, still rubbing his back. She took a deep breath and stared at the empty Saturday morning highway. She felt that familiar pain again, squinting her eyes shut and taking deep breaths, removing her hand from Opie's back and bringing it to her stomach, rubbing it, hoping for some relief. "Jesus" she growled "That was stronger than the last one" she panted, her face flushed

Opie looked on as he kept one eye on the road "You seem to be taking it well" he laughed

"It's not that intense yet, if this is all it is, then I'm golden" she smiled lightly

Opie raised his eyebrows and nodded in surprise "You got this"

Jess scoffed and chuckled "I fucking hope so" she joked, looking at the clock. "Remember, seven-twelve."

"Got it" he smiled "A few more minutes" he said, driving a little bit quicker. He remembered the look on Kristina's face, the shearing pain that teared through her, and Jess had always been much softer, much gentler than she was. If the intensity hadn't picked up yet, he knew it would and he didn't want to be caught driving with one good arm when she turned into Satan- or worse, Kristina.

Jessica on the other hand, had always been the calmer of the two. She had that Latina fire in her but it was overshadowed by Kristina's Italian blood which oozed with dominance; which is probably why they complimented each other so well as best friends- Jess kept her level-headed and she got Jess riled up when she needed to be. She imagined this day for almost thirty-six weeks now, being right at the forty week mark, she knew that when this day came, she was going to try her damnedest to be that calm-cool-collected mother that everyone looked on at in admiration. Besides, she was supposed to be the calmer of the two. Opie had really never seen her lose her patience. She always carried herself with the relaxed attitude but that was quickly about to go out the window, and she knew it. About ten minutes later, Opie had made it to the light to turn into the hospital, waiting for it to change. He was looking at her, waiting for all hell to break loose, and she was staring at the light, feeling that traveling feeling begin that Kristina gave her a step-by-step explanation about. She squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could, pushing on the door and seat, practically lifting herself up, thinking somehow, that would relieve what was happening. "FUCKKK!" she cried, tears pouring out of the corner of her closed eyes.

He rubbed her leg soothingly "It's alright" he said calmly, thinking he was talking to the same woman that was in his truck just moments ago. He made a left hand turn into the entrance while she was waiting for the pain to subside. She shoved his hand away, slowly lowering herself back down onto the seat.

"Let me tell you something" she snapped, holding onto her stomach "I swear to the god damned creator of all fucking things holy, tell me it's alright again, go ahead. The Walking Dead will have nothing on me." she snarled, grabbing her purse and hospital bag from the floor of the truck as he looked for an open spot, eyes wide and jaw open. "It's alright" she mimicked as he parked, cutting the engine. Opie shook his head, telling himself he was clearly hallucinating. She slowly hopped out of the truck as he ran around to the side, giving her his good arm and then grabbing her bags from her. She placed her free, right hand under her belly, supporting it while they briskly walked across the parking lot, the long trek that he purposely created so both bikes could be taken out of the back safely. "Could've parked there, and there, oh look, theres a spot by the entrance" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Baby, they gotta get the bikes out of the back" he said sweetly holding onto her hand, as they reached the crosswalk of the lot. Looking both ways, they saw Jax and Kristina driving in- him holding onto the door handle and his foot on the dash as if he was bracing for an inevitable impact and her driving like a bat out of hell, honking the horn seeing both of them.

"Thank GOD" she sighed, seeing her best friend. "Wait for them" she said, watching Kris drive at a ridiculous speed to reach Opie's parked truck and cut the engine as if she was winning a prize for fastest drive. She hopped out of the car, slamming the door shut and made a sprint across the lot to reach her best friend. Jax moved as quickly as he could, pale as if he was about to vomit from last night's bingeing.

"AHHHH!" Kristina cheered, wrapping her arms around Jess "Let's go" she said, taking her arm and leading her across the crosswalk, away from Opie and into the entrance. Opie looked back and waited for Jax to catch up.

"I guess my job is done" Opie sighed, as if Jess was more concerned about her best friend than him

Jax wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders, wincing a bit- feeling the full impact of yesterdays accident and fun "Ah, don't worry. At least she didn't threaten your life yet" he smiled, walking towards the entrance

"Oh no? Just… 'Tell me it's alright again, go ahead. The Walking Dead will have nothing on me" he said sarcastically

"Our Jess?!" he laughed "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it brother. It's gonna be one long fucking day" Opie groaned, entering the hospital. Kristina was holding the door to Labor and Delivery while the men briskly walked behind. The nurse, Lori who had seen Kristina through her entire delivery was leading Jessica down the hall into an empty room, Opie hurrying behind her. They piled into the room while Jess pulled on the hospital gown, Jax looking away while she changed.

The doctor entered the room smiling, snapping on gloves "Ms. Vazquez. Finally!" he laughed, knowing Jess was just as eager to deliver her baby girl after seeing Kristina go through labor and post-delivery checkups. "Let's see what we've got goin' on" he said, sitting in front of her. "About three centimeters. How far apart are the contractions?" he asked, pulling his arm out from under her gown and removing the gloves.

"About eight minutes?" Jess replied hesitantly

"Alright" he nodded, standing up "We'll get you hooked up and ready to go. You've got some wait ahead of you. But…" he smiled "Baby is in a good position, everything looks good. Drink as much as you want, but no food."

"Drugs" she growled

The doctor laughed and looked at Kristina who he had only seen just a short time ago for her postpartum checkup "I can see someone rubbed off on her"

"If you don't get her those drugs, I will" Kristina replied, rubbing her best friend's shoulder.

The doctor chuckled "That sounds familiar. Well, Michael is on call today, we can get you set up with an epidural. You remember him right?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Ah!" she laughed "My prince charming. How could I forget?!"

"How's the boys?" he asked, filling in the cart

"All good" she smiled "Getting big!"

He nodded handing the nurse the chart "Good to hear. Alright, he'll be in in about ten minutes. Just try to get as comfortable as possible. You're in it for the long haul" he said, walking out of the room. Jess winced as the nurse inserted an IV into her arm and taped it down.

"You're looking good" the nurse smiled, remembering Kristina.

"Thank you" she chuckled in confidence "Same treatment, if only better for my girl here."

"Let's hope she doesn't tell the doctor to fuck off" the nurse laughed

Everyone shook their heads and Jess let out a loud cackle "I'll try" she shrugged

"I'll be back in a few with your prince charming" she smiled, removing her gloves

"Is that a saying around here now?" Jax asked

The nurse tossed the gloves into the garbage "A saying?!" she laughed "It's become part of our dialect!"

Everyone shook their heads as the nurse headed out, leaving them to do nothing but wait. "Oh shit" Jess gasped, pushing herself back up, bracing for impact. "It's coming"

"You got it" Kristina said, holding onto her friend's hand.

Jess squeezed Kristina's hand while the pain moved through her abdomen "Mother of FUCKING CHRIST. YOU SUCK" she barked, sounding like the exorcist, glancing up at her future husband. Opie was brushing her hair back, kissing her forehead while she writhed in pain. Tears began escaping from the corner of her bold, brown eyes while she looked up at him apologetically "I'm sorry!" she cried, as the pain subsided.

"Sorry for what baby?" he asked, kissing her forehead again

"That The Walking Dead would have nothing on me" she sobbed, continuing to cry "I didn't mean it. You don't suck"

Opie smiled through a frown of empathy "It's okay" he cooed, sitting next to her, wrapping his strong arm around her "I know you didn't mean it"

"It hurts so bad" she sobbed, shaking her head "It's so bad"

"I know baby" he sighed, kissing the side of her head "You'll be okay"

Kristina sat down in the free chair next to the bed, while Jax was in the other, feeling as if he had too much of this nonsense to last a lifetime. "Can I do anything, mama?" she asked her friend

"Where's the drugs?" she whined

Kristina took a deep breath and nodded. "They're comin' baby. Believe me. I know it doesn't help to say that. But I promise, you'd know I'd never lie to you, they'll be here before you know it"

Jess smiled with a nod "I love you Kris"

Kristina stood and leaned over, kissing her friend on the cheek "I love you more Jess. I'm here."'

"We gonna get a recreation of Huntington Beach?" Jax asked slyly, stretching his legs out in front of him. Kristina leaned over and slapped the back of his head in disappointment.

"Jerk" she sighed, rolling her eyes "You're gross"

Jax smirked, stretching his neck "Ah baby. That wasn't what you were saying last night" he laughed "Oh baby! Oh JAX!" he mimicked

Jess and Opie were laughing as Jax's jokes took the pressure off of her pain "Sounds about right" Jess nodded "What about, 'Oh God, don't stop!" she cackled

"Wait" Opie scoffed, looking at her with a smirk "I thought that was you last night?"

"Well, now we know how this got started!" Kristina nodded

Jess cocked her head to the side, looking up at him "You're about to have that apology revoked. You know better"

"You're right" Opie nodded in acknowledgement. There was a knock at the door and the all too familiar face of the anesthesiologist came in followed by the nurse who was holding a tray.

"Ms Vazquez" he smiled, pulling on his gloves

Jess sat upright, Opie removing the arm that slug around her shoulders and moved to the other side of the bed. "Please, Jessica. I'm Ms. Vazquez at work all day" she laughed

He looked up and smiled, looking at the monitor, then at everyone in the room "Well look who it is" he laughed, seeing Kristina and Jax

"It's my prince charming!" Kristina giggled, rubbing Jess' arm "He's here to save the day!"

He laughed, pulling up the stool to the side of the bed "So, I guess you know me then, huh?"

Jess smiled with excitement "I've never been so happy to see someone" she grinned, flipping onto her side

"I'm telling ya" he laughed, dissecting the tray of equipment "I have not been able to live down the Prince Charming bit and my wife is not having it at all"

Jess laughed and shook her head "Well, depending on how this goes, I might come up with an even better name" she smiled in anticipation "I want the strongest dose you got buddy. Some horse tranquilizer shit"

The nurse laughed and shook her head "Seems like you two are a match in best friend heaven" Michael chuckled, taping the catheter onto her lower back "Well, I'm guessing you know the drill, huh?"

Jess rolled back over and rolled her eyes "Yep. Twenty minutes of bullshit patience"

The doctor winked and pointed at her as he and the nurse filed out of the room "You got it. I'll be back soon to see how it's going"

"Jessica?" Lori called, holding the door open

Jess leaned forward and made eye contact "Yeah?"

"Same bunch wants to come back. Can't hold 'em anymore" she smiled, remembering the familiar faces that practically stabbed a security guard to see Kristina just a few weeks prior.

Everyone laughed and nodded "Of course they can come back"

The nurse nodded and buzzed everyone in, Chibs, Happy, Tig, Juice and Piney along with all of the women, rushed down the hallway while Lori held the door open to Jess' room.

"Baby girl!" Happy cheered, wrapping her in a hug

Jess smiled seeing everyone pile in "You guys are the best. Where are the kids?" she asked Mary

"Gemma's in the waiting room with Ellie watching Kenny, Abel and the twins. I promised I'd be out in a few minutes to trade places" she smiled, kissing her forehead

"You guys didn't have to" Jess sighed "It's still early"

"When we get the call from Gemma, we get movin'" Chibs laughed "Bikes are off the truck, we'll ride em' back" he smiled, nodding at Opie

"Thanks" Opie chuckled

"How long?" Kerianne asked Jess, looking at the horrifying equipment she was hooked up to, only solidifying the fact that she was absolutely NOT ready to have kids

"A _long_ time honey" Jess laughed "Keep it in your pants. This is horrific"

Kerrianne shook her head with a devilish smirk, keeping her eyes away from everyone "Sounds terrible" she sighed

"And that's why celibacy is the best practice there is" Chibs nodded "You hear?"

Keri rolled her eyes "Like you even know what that word means, Da"

"Ah!" Jax shouted, pointing at Chibs "Brotha, you don't know what that word means!" he continued to laugh

Kris scoffed and shook her head "Please. Don't listen to him. I wasn't even six hours out of surgery from having a bullet lodged in my shoulder before he tried to get it in. He has no idea what that means either" she said, looking at Jax

"As much as we'd love to stay" Happy began "We've got a big surprise planned for ya" He smiled, kissing her cheek "And we gotta get to work"

"We'll be back before visiting hours are over" Tig said, pointing in her direction

Jess nodded as the men filed out of the room "Thank you guys!" she called out

Kristina's cellphone started pinging uncontrollably as she received a slew of incoming texts. "Jesus fucking Christ" she groaned, looking at the display screen. "I'll be right back" she said, making her way across the room, grabbing her bag. "Opie" she pointed, getting him to step out with her. She put the phone to her ear and waited for the other end to pick up, making her way to the exit, putting it on speaker.

"Kris" Juice sighed in relief, she could hear shouting in the background.

"What's wrong now?" she asked, as Opie lit a cigarette and holding hers out to be lit.

Juice hesitated and stumbled to find his words "I don't… there's so many different papers"

She rolled her eyes, squeezing the bridge of her nose in frustration "Did ya pass the third grade, Juice?" Opie cackled and leaned up against the building, knowing he made the right choice in giving Kris control over this project. Not only would she see it through, but she'd raise hell to make sure it was done perfectly.

Juice gasped and snorted at her question "YES" he snapped back "I did"

"Then what's the confusion? Everyone has a list of what to do. There are time increments so stop fucking around and if you follow it, it'll be done on time"

"Damn girl" Happy laughed, grabbing the phone from Juice "You treat your students like this?"

"Happy" Kris laughed "My ten year olds can follow simple directions. They don't need me to get like this"

"So then explain it to me. Like you would a ten-year-old"

"You got some sick teacher fetish?" she asked slyly with a laugh as she pulled on her cigarette "Okay then. Is everyone listening?" she cheered in an upbeat voice

"Yes!" The men all called out from the other end, like they were excited school kids

"Okay!" She grinned sarcastically "First, let's find the paper that says 'Supplies' tell me when you have the paper that says 'Supplies'. If you're having trouble, supplies starts with an S"

"Got it!" Tig shouted with confidence

"Yay! Good job! If you read it, it tells you where to pick everything up. I already called ahead and ordered it all. All you need to do is show up and get it back."

"Then what's the rest of these papers for?" Chibs asked

"Oh Christ have mercy" she growled "Put your daughter on the phone"

"I'm here" Kerianne called out, clearly growing tired of this task and it wasn't even ten am.

"You got everything there, yeah?"

"Someone mixed up all the papers, that's why theres confusion" she scoffed "Juice." Kristina could tell she was rolling her eyes "I got it. I'll make sure they work and don't screw around"

"Thank you" She sighed with relief "Any other questions, you call me."

"Will do" Keri said before ending the call.

"And that's why you're in charge" Opie said tossing the cigarette butt into the road

"Fucking hell. And you trust them with your life?!" she laughed

"They can shoot the gun, but can't go deeper than that"

Kris smiled as they walked inside and headed back down the hall "My girl is gonna have the basement finished and Gabby's room done. God help them if it's not on schedule when I get back"

"Once again. That's why you're in charge" he smiled, holding the door open for her.

"Everything okay?" Jess asked

"Yep" Opie smiled, sitting next to her "How's the meds baby?"

"Well" she laughed "I apparently just had another contraction, who knew?"

"That's what I like to hear"

Jax grunted and moaned "I'm _starving_"

"I second that" Opie added

"If I can't eat… You're not eating" Jess interjected, pointing her finger at Opie

"Well that's not fair" he groaned

"Fair?" she scoffed with raised eyebrows, cocking her head to the side

Opie felt his chest tighten, he knew he should quit while he's ahead "There's a store down the road. You want me to go grab you a few gatorades at least?"

Jess smiled and nodded at his generosity. Jax bolted up and grabbed his hat off the table, clearly knowing Opie's devious plan. "You need anything?" he asked Kris

Kris looked over at Jess and twisted her mouth, her eyes pleading "Yes, you can have coffee" Jess laughed

"Jesus" she sighed in relief "Thank you. Jax, coffee"

"That it?" he asked

"Yep. My girl can't eat. I won't be that mean" she said as the men darted out of the room, practically running down the hall. Opie looked at his phone, checking the time.

"Please tell me we're getting food" Jax begged as they excited the hospital

"Already ahead of ya. Your girl might be able to live off of coffee, but god dammit, I am not that kind of man" he laughed, as they both picked up the pace through the lot toward his truck. "Deli is right down the road. We'll grab sandwiches, then the coffees." he said, climbing in and slamming the door closed.

Jax was shoveling his sandwich into his face while waiting on line for Kristina's coffee. Opie sat outside in the truck doing the same thing. When he climbed back in, he was smiling ear to ear "These are fucking good" he grinned, mouth full of food.

"You just had to take the sandwich in there with you?" Opie laughed "We got a few minutes."

"I said I was fucking starving" he replied "We'll need to find another excuse in a few hours. Because this won't hold forever"

"Ran out of cigarettes?" Opie offered up the idea

"Oooohhhh" Jax replied in a devious tone "I love it. You know she'll ask why you didn't think to pick some up right now"

Opie shrugged and looked at Jax apologetically "Well baby, I just wanted to get back to you as quick as I could that it slipped my mind"

They both laughed uncontrollably as Jax grabbed the empty wrappers and bags, hopping out of the truck to toss it all out. He climbed back in and Opie was already lighting his cigarette, Jax grabbing the lighter from his hands. "See… with Jess, that might work. Kris would see past that bullshit a mile away. I guarantee you she knows exactly where we went and how we planned it" he said as Opie pulled out of the lot.

"Did you get her coffee right at least?"

"Brother" Jax laughed, rolling down the window "Listen, I might not've learned everything correctly. But if she made sure as shit of one thing, it was that I knew her coffee order backwards and forwards. Granted it's six bucks for a fucking coffee, but she has me trained."

"It ain't just you" Opie smiled, flipping the turning signal on as he waited at the light "Only one other woman has been able to make every man's balls jump right back up into his body. And that's your lovely mother."

"What can I say?" he grinned "I surround myself with dominance"

Opie cackled at his friends remark "And I've seen you flinch and shrivel up just to avoid confrontation with both of them" he said knowingly as he parked the truck. He reached over and grabbed the bag of gatorades from the floor of the truck as Jax grabbed Kris' coffee. They stepped inside of the hospital room and the girls were patiently waiting as Kristina painted her friends' nails.

Jax chuckled as she carefully painted with precision "What?" she asked, placing the bottle of polish down on the side table.

"Nothing" he smiled kissing the top of her head "Here"

"Ah" she smiled, taking several large gulps of her coffee. "Thank you" Jax sat down next to her as Opie carefully opened the gatorade for Jess so she could drink it without smudging her nails

"You're too much" Opie laughed, seeing her struggle

"What?" she giggled "I'm not smudging. It's the worst look in the world"

Kristina looked over at Jax, who seemed content… too content. She noticed his shirt was covered in small crumbs, and looked up at Opie who at least proactively thought about covering his ass. She leaned in and quietly whispered "You know, next time you decide to shovel food into your mouth, be a big boy and clean yourself up" she said, brushing off his chest "She sees that, you're both dead"

Jax smiled and shook his head "You know I love you, right?"

"And you're gonna be loving me with a bruised back and no teeth if she finds out." She whispered. Jess' doctor walked in to check her progress. He sat in front of her while she mindlessly rolled her eyes.

"Anything?" she asked

The doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Not even six hours into it, you're almost there. You ready?"

Jess' face went from confusion to shock "Really?"

"Yes really" he laughed, pulling off his gloves "Who's coming?"

"Ummm" She hesitated, looking over at Kristina with pleading eyes "Please?"

"Of course!" Kristina shouted with joy, jumping out of her seat

"Jax, if you want to…"

Jax smiled and took a deep breath "Don't worry about me darlin'. I'm gonna go call everyone. You guys go. Not for nothin', I've had my fair share of screaming and birthing to last me quite some time" he joked, standing up. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Just don't say fuck you to the doctor" he laughed. "I'm gonna go make those calls"

Opie wrapped him in a tight hug as Jax walked out of the room. Kristina and Opie went to put some scrubs on over their clothes and wash up. By the time they got back, Jess was already being told to push, still feeling the epidural. "UGH!" She wailed in defeat. Opie, who's left arm had been shot twenty-four hours before had mindlessly walked to the right side of the bed. He pulled his mask down and kissed her forehead, rubbing her arm. Kristina hurried to the other side, making sure she was ready with her phone to catch the first moments of her goddaughter.

"It's much harder with the epidural honey" Lori said, rubbing her leg "I'll tell you when"

"So you're saying I won't feel it?" Jess gasped "At all?!"

"Oh, you'll feel it" The doctor chuckled "Believe me."

"There's that fabulous bedside manner" Kristina grumbled

"Alright, Jess. Ready?" Lori asked with anticipation and a smile "As hard as you can!"

Jessica pushed as hard as she could, scrunched her face and wailed, clawing Opie's injured arm with her newly sharpened nails as he was seconds from fainting from the pain. "JESS!" He shouted, jumping back "SHIT! That hurts!" She threw her head back, gasping for air.

"Alright, one second!" The doctor called, maneuvering himself. Jess glanced up at Opie, her face and neck full of sweat, waiting for her next cue. His eyes red, and latching onto his arm, trying to soothe it.

"I'm sorry baby" she said sweetly, sounding apologetic "Does it really hurt?" she asked, reaching out for his arm and rubbing it.

"God, you have NO idea." he panted, shaking his head. She narrowed her eyes, balled her fist up, punching him right in the chest. He choked and wheezed, trying to catch his breath, holding onto the bedrail with his right arm. Kristina's eyes were wide, not knowing who she wanted to settle more.

"C'mon sweetie. You're almost there" She said calmly, catching Jessica's attention who was glaring at her future husband as if she was going to tear him apart limb by limb.

"One more!" The nurse coached, trying to bring her full attention to what she needed to focus on.

She took another deep breath, held onto her legs and pushed like her life depended on it. "THIS IS NOT OKAY!" She screamed, so high pitched that even her best friend winced. She continued to push, grunting and tears pouring out of the corner of her eyes. But it all suddenly stopped when Kristina's gasp filled the room.

"Oh my GOD!" Kristina cried at the first sight of the baby girl, putting her hands over the face mask. "Jessica!"

Opie stood still, in shock. Everything in the room seemed muffled and distant. Lori held out surgical scissors, looking at Opie who was staring on in admiration and marvel. "Dad?" Lori smiled, pulling down her face mask, trying to get Opie's attention.

Jess looked up at him, seeing his eyes red and face pale. "Ope?" she called, rubbing his hip. He glanced down at her slowly and snapped back into reality "Baby" she half chuckled, pointing to the nurse.

Opie shook his head and raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement, taking the scissors from her and cutting the cord. He handed the scissors back and pulled up the stool that was resting behind him. He pulled down his face mask and buried his face in Jess' neck who brought her right hand up to rub his cheek. Opie mumbled things that no one could quite make out as Kristina's cheers and coos could be heard in the next unit as she took the "fuck-everyone" approach and stood next to the assistants who weighed and cleaned up the baby- no one was getting in her way or telling her otherwise. Jess was nodding along to Opie's words with a smile, rubbing her thumb along his temple. She released her arm from Opie's face and grabbed Kristina's phone that laid on the table next to her. She opened the phone up to record as Kris watched on as they wrapped her little girl up and Kristina scooped her up before the nurse could grab her to bring her over to Jess. "Hello baby girl" Kristina smiled, walking over to Jessica.

"Smile Godmother" Jess said, tears in her eyes as she snapped a picture of Kristina and Gabby. She put the phone down and held out her arms as Kristina placed her down carefully.

"My God" Kristina whispered, shaking her head. She sat down in fear of losing her balance

"We have a name, Mommy?" Lori asked

"Gabriella" Jess replied, with a smile. Kristina held up her phone and snapped a picture of her best friend with her baby. "You think you can manage?" Jess asked, looking up at Opie who looked as though he was trembling.

"I think so" he squeaked with a smile as he held out his good arm.

"I just can't fucking believe how beautiful she is!" Kristina beamed. She jumped up and leaned in to Jess "I love you!" she grinned, slapping a kiss on Jess' forehead "and I love YOU" she cooed, kissing Gabby "And I even love YOU!" she laughed, reaching across the bed and pulling Opie toward her, kissing his cheek. "I'll be back!" she shouted excitedly, and rushed across the room, heading out of the door. She moved as quickly as she could to the waiting room where everyone had already made it, standing as soon as they saw her in the doorway. "She's BEAUTIFUL!" she smiled, pulling out her phone. Everyone cheered and applauded.

"Gabriella?" Mary asked, looking at the pictures as she wiped away tears.

"Yep!" Kristina nodded. "They're gonna take her to recovery now and move her up to maternity in a little bit. They can let two at a time in the recovery room since it's not twins and she did really well. How's the project coming?"

"It's coming" Happy nodded "Gonna get back to work in a bit. As soon as we see the little hell-raiser"

"C'mon" she smiled, putting her arm around Mary and Piney's shoulders. "Let's go meet the beauty"


	18. Chapter 18

To little shock and surprise, Kristina made sure that the project was finished perfectly. Jessica's seemingly small idea that she had just a few days prior became a reality- her baby girl had her own room and the basement was fixed up and made into a bedroom for her and Opie. Everyone was anxiously awaiting at the house for her to arrive back home, less than 24 hours after giving birth.

As the cool June morning breeze flowed through the back door, Kristina and Kerianne were busy crafting away, covered in paint and glitter. The men were in the backyard, enjoying the bright sun rays and chatting away, Abel enjoying his morning cartoons. Ellie and Kenny had gone to the hospital with Opie that morning while Gemma and Mary were busy cooking for what sured to be a long, celebratory Sunday. The twins were sound asleep next to the girls in the dining room, in their expensive rocking chairs that their great-aunt bought and wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I can't believe they're letting her come home today" Kerianne said, not too savvy on the ins and outs of the delivery process.

"That usually happens" Kristina replied, as she cut pattered paper with her large paper cutter. "The only reason I was there an extra day was because it was twins. They get mommies outta there."

"I can't wait for her to see the house. She's gonna freak" she smiled

"I know" Kristina nodded and smiled, picking up adhesive from the middle of the table. "Look at you go" she grinned, looking over at Kerianne who was picking up on the new hobby with flying colors. "I've created a monster. Take another one of the page protectors out of the bottom drawer" she told the young girl, who was just slightly less covered in ink. "And choose one of the binders. I've got a few" she said pointing to a higher self

She stood up and made her way over to the organizer, sifting through the ridiculous amount of supplies. "I feel bad" Kerianne said softly "You're letting me use all your stuff. This isn't cheap, I went online last night. One of these binders is like thirty dollars"

Kristina shrugged and shook her head, swatting at the girls comment as she sat back down. "Put it this way, I only started this particular mass of a project about two years ago when I was living in New York City. One of my coworkers, a little bit older than me, about forty or so, knew how bad I was struggling with money. It was so bad that I'd be choosing between laundry and cigarettes on a weekly basis- New York City teachers make shit." She laughed "Anyway, this chick, who I hope you can meet when we go in a few weeks, she had an entire room in her apartment just for crafts. She had a god dammed art studio. Her husband built it for her. You think I have a lot of supplies? Shit" she scoffed "She always purged her closets and drawers, and every day I'd go into work, she'd have a bag of goodies for me. It wasn't until I moved out here, and split the much cheaper rent with Jess that it was amazing how much extra money I had. That's when I really started loading up. So think of this as my way of giving back. Jess isn't into this yet, did a few pages but that'll change after today. This brings me happiness. Great way to wind down and mellow out." she smiled, inking up a card and sliding it into the page projector. "And besides" she whispered "It gives me an excuse to have Jax buy me more art goodies now." she laughed

"Honey, that man would walk on fiery coals for you. You don't need an excuse" Mary smiled grabbing the empty coffee mugs from the table "another cup?"

"I can get it" Kris smiled, pushing her chair out

"No. Sit. Besides, you go back to work tomorrow. Enjoy the day"

Kristina stretched her head back and whined "Don't remind me" she frowned, looking at her boys.

"You know they'll be excited to see you" Gemma replied from the kitchen, busy prepping away.

"I know. I just don't know if I'm ready to deal with end-of-year fighting. Remember, I haven't been there. I've been told their behavior has been off the wall"

"I have a favor to ask" Keri said timidly

"Anything" Kris smiled

The teenager sighed and shook her head, "My ma has been on my back about deciding what to do. I like school, I was thinking about maybe doing teaching? Da says you're great with the kids. You think I could come with? If it's okay"

"Really?" Kristina grinned, flattered by the question "Of COURSE! Two weeks left. You can stay here, or I can get you in the morning. I'll show you everything, put you with the kids in groups, anything you wanna do!" she rambled with excitement "You'll meet my assistant, he's coming over in a bit. I'd love to show you the ropes. But just beware- it isn't a regular class"

"Whad'ya mean?"

"She's got the lunatics baby" Gemma laughed, sitting down next to them

"Gem" Kristina chuckled "They're not lunatics. They just... They're a tough group. You'll have fun. You might even love it. We have a great time"

"And Chris isn't too bad either. You'd like him" Gemma smiled at the young girl. "I know you like that dark and handsome look." Kristina silently chuckled, shaking her head at Gemma's blunt, trying-to-be-discrete comment.

Kerianne blushed and looked down at the paper she was cutting up "I guess"

"Baby. I see and know all. Just don't let your dad know"

"Oh I won't."

"Juice is a good boy. A little sensitive but he wouldn't hurt you." Kristina added. They heard Opie's truck pull up and the women jumped up from their seats. "They're here!" She shouted out the back door, slowly picking up Baby Jax and Gemma picking up JT as the men walked around the side of the house to greet them. Opie was carrying Gabby in her carrier and walked up towards the house with Jess right behind, smiling- feeling relieved and glowing with fresh makeup and a much much smaller belly in her sun-dress.

"Wait wait!" Kristina called out moving carefully across the grass. She leaned in and hugged Jess with her free arm "we got a surprise for you" she smiled, as Jess held the door open for everyone.

"What surprise?" Jess asked, slowly making her way into the house, as they all crowded in the living room. Kristina grabbed Jess' hospital bag and placed it on the floor.

"C'mon" Opie smiled, leading her down the hallway towards the babies room.

"SHUT UP!" Jessica screamed, throwing her hands over her mouth. The lavender walls and black and white stencils that displayed Disney princesses, went perfect with her daughters name that was hung over the crib. Now all three babies wailing in reaction to her screaming, the adults laughing.

"You like it?" Opie asked

"I love it!" She cheered, wiping the running mascara from her freshly made up face. "Wait" she smiled "so that means our stuff is downstairs?" She asked, wrapping her arms around each of the men as she tried to make her way down the hallway. She flung open the door and slowly walked down the stairs "You guys! Wow!" She exclaimed, seeing new furniture and freshly painted walls. She sat on her new California king bed and looked at the new comforter set that had her best friend's taste written all over it, and a small bassinet in the corner where her new baby girl would sleep for the first few nights. "This is fucking incredible" she gasped, as everyone made their way down the stairs.

"And now everyone has their own room and you can get right into mommy mode without worrying about space" Opie said sitting next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't really think you were listening when I said it" she laughed

Opie smiled and looked down at the floor "I do listen. Sometimes. And the door that leads to the backyard is even better."

"When you're stressed out and chain smoking" Mary sighed, rocking her new granddaughter in her arms.

"You guys are the fucking best" she grinned, standing back up and squeezing each of them, slapping kisses on their cheeks.

"C'mon. Baby" Gemma said, motioning her head towards the backyard. "Leave the house nice and clean. We can go dirty up next door and get you to relax"

"And a huge fucking cup of coffee better have my name on it!" She smiled, heading out the door, everyone following behind. The women walked into Jax's house while the men sat back down outside, Opie beaming with happiness as he lounged on the chair, pulling on a cigarette. "You still have a surprise coming your way" Jess winked at Kris"remember? I told you a few months ago after Chris came that you'd get your second part of the surprise in July."

Kristina smiled up at Jess "Don't play with my emotions."

"You'll see. After you get back from New York" she nodded

"Enjoy this" Gemma chuckled, putting a cup of coffee in front of the new mommy.

Jess picked up the mug and sniffed it, pausing with a smile "Hang on" she laughed, inhaling again "Ugh, God. Coffee, how I've fucking missed you" she groaned, putting the cup to her mouth, and chugging it like it was her last cup. Everyone watched on as she tilted her head back, pouring the rest into her mouth and placing the mug on the table.

Kristina snorted at her friends reaction "Careful. You're gonna be bouncing out of your seat like Angie when her mom forgets to give her her adderall."

"Aw that poor baby" Jess laughed "You know you miss her"

Kris smiled and nodded "Do I miss 'Angie, Angie, is someone chasing you? Why are you running?' not so much. But this one" she smiled pointing to Kerianne, "She's gonna come with me for the next few days. Gonna show her the ins and outs"

"You're gonna need a drink after that" Jess laughed

"Knock knock!" Fiona called out, stepping into Kristina's house, greeting the women with hugs. "How's mommy doing?!" she grinned, wrapping her arms around Jess and kissing her forehead.

"I'm good" She smiled

"You look fabulous" She exclaimed. Looking over at the baby girl, who was quietly looking up at her grandma. "God bless. Look how beautiful." she sighed, touching Gabby's forehead as Mary handed her over. Fiona took a seat next to her daughter "She reminds me of you when you were this little" she smiled, missing that precious newborn stage. "And then you learned to talk" she groaned

"Ah, c'mon. You've got yourself a good girl" Gemma replied, putting coffee in front of her "Thanks love. I know. Let's keep the hobbies strictly to music and crafting."

Kerianne chuckled and nodded "Yes Ma"

"And maybe these two can help you figure out what your major is when you go off to school in January"

"Where ya goin?" Kristina asked

Kerianne rolled her eyes, disappointedly eyeing her mother "Stockton" she groaned "Wanted to go to Stanford, but she says it's too far away. Wants me at home"

"Shut up" Kristina and Jess both laughed in surprise

"What?" Kerianne giggled

"You know we teach there, right?" Kris asked

"Really?" she smiled, a little more excited

"Yes!" Jess laughed "You really like what you see tomorrow, we'll be your professors!"

"Where you goin' tomorrow?" Fiona asked

"Kristina is taking me to work with her. You been sayin' I need to pick a major, I need to do an internship. Well, I'm doin' it."

Fiona looked up at Kristina with pleading eyes "Please. Please convince her"

Kristina smiled and nodded "I'm gonna try. Just don't let these two weeks be your complete deciding factor. They're ten, with emotional problems and its two weeks from Summer break. They'll be outta their minds"

The women laughed "I won't. I promise" the girl smiled

They heard knocking and Kristina stood up to see who was waiting at the door "Speak of the devil!" She exclaimed, "Come in!" she shouted. Chris made his way into the house, holding a gift bag. "How you doin'?" Kris smiled, wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm good" He smiled, walking over towards the table "Look at you!" he laughed, hugging Jess and handing her the gift "You look great!"

"Thank you" Jess smiled, working on her second cup of coffee "Where are the little munchkins?"

"With Kara at her sister's in San Fran" he sighed, shaking his head "They're coming back tonight." Both Jess and Kristina knew not to ask any further, quickly changing the subject.

"We got ourselves a prospect" Kris exclaimed, putting her hands on Kerianne's shoulders. "She's gonna come with us tomorrow, work with us for the next two weeks."

"I'm Chris" he smiled, extending his hand

The hormone driven teen had lost all sense of every bit of feeling for Juice at that particular moment, seeing the tall, handsome and extremely built thirty year old with a subtle mohawk and scruffy beard standing before her. "Hi" she squeaked, shaking his hand

"This is Kerianne" Kristina laughed, speaking up for the girl, knowing full well the thought process that was happening with her.

"I can only wish you good luck. And maybe a sedative or two."

"That sounds terrifying" Kerianne said, looking up at him

"Nah" he laughed "You'll see a different side to this one though." He said, pointing to Kristina "Everyone in the back?" he asked, giving Gemma a kiss and hug that he neglected to do when he first arrived.

"Yes" Gemma smiled, pulling a beer out of the fridge "Enjoy"

"Can't ever get tired of it around here." He smiled heading out the back door, welcomed with hugs and smiles.

"Oh wow" Kerianne said, taking a deep breath, face flushed.

Gemma pointed at her from across the kitchen "Told you" she smiled

The last day of school was anything but calm and tranquil. Jax left the garage around one with Gemma's truck to help Kris bring home the rest of the supplies she'd need over the summer- he had insisted on helping her but also didn't think ahead to take her car to TM that morning after dropping her off at work. A few blocks away he pulled over, putting a cigarette in his mouth and patted down his jacket but couldn't find his lighter. He searched the cup holders and opened the glove compartment, pulling everything out seeing a lighter shoved in the back. He flicked it and quickly inhaled tossing it back in.

"Fucking shit" he growled, picking up the mess from the floor of the car. If he got anything from his mother, he was his sense of awareness and nosiness. Tossing her driving gloves and car manual- which was never opened- back into the glove compartment, he saw the white envelope sitting there face up, with his soon-to-be bride's name on the front. He could've easily, and probably more logically just ignored it and put it right back, but that wasn't in his nature. Pulling the paper out, he sat back in his seat, reading the words, and clenching his jaw as he went through each line. His heart racing, palms clammy and leg shaking as he pulled furiously on his cigarette. Folding the paper back up, he placed it in the envelope and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, angrily shoving it in. He continued to sit on the corner in the truck, running his hand vigorously against his beard, reaching back into the glove compartment to retrieve the lighter once again. Time seemed to escape him, the evening- which was supposed to be celebratory- as a thank you from Chibs to Kristina, helping his daughter discover a passion, and a first night out for Jess, two weeks after the baby was born- seemed distant as the thought that had been eating at him for almost eight months now, had some back from the dead. His cellphone vibrated against his thigh in his pocket as he glanced down at the clock. "FUCK" he growled, throwing the truck into drive and tearing down the street as he answered. "Hi baby. Sorry, I'll be right there" he said, tossing the phone onto the passenger seat. When he arrived at the school, Kristina was standing in the empty parking lot with four boxes and her bags, awaiting her groom. Only twenty after two and the school had cleared out faster than a blazing building. "I'm sorry" he apologized, hopping out of the truck and picking up the boxes from the ground.

"It's okay" she shrugged "are you alright?" His anger never dissipated quickly and she had always known when something was bothering him. He nodded silently as he continued to slide the boxes into the back, while she sat in the passenger seat, waiting for him to get into the car. "Jax" she said impatiently, as he closed the drivers side door. He looked over at her, eyebrows raised- thinking it would smooth over his aura that was oozing negativity. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he smiled, giving her a peck on the lips and putting the car into drive.

She put her left hand on the gear "No" she argued, shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" he shrugged

Kristina's narrowed eyes told a different story "I'm not going to stop asking you."

Jax rolled his head, stretching out his neck "we're all good" he replied, pulling out of the parking lot. She rolled her eyes at him and reached into her bag for her cigarettes, sparking the lighter once they were a few blocks away from the school. The ride to TM was silent, and she was itching for some honesty. When they pulled in, she climbed out of the truck, seeing Gemma sitting in the warm sun with her boys along with everyone talking and chatting. Abel ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her legs, she scooped him up, slapping kisses on his cheek.

"We're going to New York!" He yelled

Kristina laughed and nodded "on Tuesday! You ready to get on a plane?!"

He nodded happily, wiggling himself out of her arms and running off towards his bike. "I need to talk to you" Jax growled at his mother. She handed JT over to Kristina who sat down next to Jess, pulling up the stroller which had a sleeping baby Jax who loved the sun. Jax and Gemma stepped into the clubhouse and walked towards the Chapel. He closed the door behind her, reaching into his pocket and slamming the envelope down on the table.

"Shit" she spat, sitting in Opie's VP chair.

"You better start talking" he grunted

"Listen" she barked, pointing her finger at her son "I am not one of your prospects. Remember who you're speaking to"

"Then what is THIS?!" he shouted, slamming his hand over the envelope on the table.

"This was mailed to the house the night you had the deal with the Irish. I didn't want her to find it. It's that bastards way of ruining everything you've worked hard for Jackson"

Jax sat down and ran his fingers through his hair "Mom" he sighed with helplessness

"Baby" She whispered calmly, putting her hands over his clenched fists "I wasn't going to let it happen. It's over." He placed his right hand over his mouth, leaning back in his chair. She looked up at him as his blue eyes watered and he moved his hand up his face, covering his insecurity. His chest was shaking as he sniffed back his tears unsuccessfully. Gemma looked on as her son had lost all hope and strength, both hands covering his face as he now sobbed like his own son did when he fell off his bike. She moved her chair over and pulled him in, resting his head on her shoulder as he cried. Opie, still on his new-daddy-high walked through the clubhouse in search of his friend. He pushed open the Chapel doors, seeing Gemma and Jax's head on her shoulder, hearing his cries. He immediately went from elated to concerned, as he closed the door and moved over towards Happy's chair at Jax's right.

Sitting down and moving himself into the table, Gemma reached out her left arm and pushed the envelope across the table top, Opie looking on at Jax as he pulled the paper out. He scanned each line, his face falling and becoming sympathetic to his best friend. "Shit" he sighed, running his hand through his beard "She see it?"

Gemma shook her head and rubbed her son's back as he straightened himself up. He wiped his face and cleared his throat, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket. Both Gemma and Opie looked on, waiting for him to speak. He silently pulled on the nicotine, feeling completely defeated while being at the top of the world made him ache of vulnerability and powerlessness. "I don't know what to do" he whispered

Opie chuckled "Well it ain't like he's coming back to give her another copy." Gemma laughed as they both tried to ease the tension.

Jax subtly smiled at his best friend "I just feel like it's ripping a bigger hole inside of me each day. And this… I don't want her to know. But I feel like I need to tell her. It's killing me."

Opie nodded, understanding his best friend's pain "I know, Jax. But… what if it turns bad?"

He wiped his face and sniffled as he fought back another round of tears "I don't know what I'll do"

"Baby" Gemma sighed "you've got yourself a strong woman, who dare I say, is very much like me. She's proven to you that she's there for you. If you really, really feel like you couldn't live with yourself and move past it without putting it out there, then tell her. Because let me tell you something, that pain, that ache? It won't go away if that's how you really feel. She loves you Jackson. She'll heal."

He pulled on his cigarette and nodded "Alright then"

Gemma stood up and kissed her son's cheek "I promise. Just make sure she can't reach your gun" she smiled. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and headed back outside.

Opie leaned back and pulled over the bottle of tequila that his father had left on the side table just a few days earlier. "Can always count on him to leave his stashes" he chuckled, pulling off the top. Jax still couldn't laugh, as much as he wanted to, his face was swollen and eyes as red as fire from his tears. "Here" Opie offered, putting the bottle in front of him. "It'll help" Jax took a deep breath and put the bottle to his lips, letting the warm liquor pour down his throat. The door squeaked and he looked up to see it open a crack, Kristina- who hadn't even been there for more than ten minutes, still had her bag slung over her shoulder, looking concerned and confused as to why she was directed in there in the first place. Opie hopefully smiled at Jax and let himself out, pulling the door closed behind him as she sat down in the chair that was just occupied.

She could now see the teared stained face, red eyes and puffy cheeks that the man she had loved more than anything was showing. Kristina had never seen him like that before, that was a look that she never wanted to ever see. She was looking at him, waiting for an explanation. Jax's eyes watered again, staring at her with pain and she could see him falling apart right before her. "Jax" she said impatiently, feeling herself choking up "What… what's going on?!" she asked, rubbing his hand with hers.

He took a deep breath and sniffled, still seeing the envelope on the table, he picked it up with his left hand, and cleared his throat. "The night you went to the hospital with Jess" he squeaked "After everyone left here…" he mumbled, stumbling on his words

"Jax" she grunted "What happened?" The way he started the story, she had already knew. She knew there was more to the story back in November when Opie and Chibs told her about his breakdown at the clubhouse that night. However, no one said anything, and she was going to wait until he came clean. Part of her healing those few weeks many months ago, was her coping with that fact, something she had automatically assumed. Her way of giving him an opportunity was telling him that he had to prove himself for forgiveness for not being at the hospital, which wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. In the following weeks, not only did he prove himself to be reliable, he had asked her to marry him, avenged her pain by eliminating the cause of years of abuse and kept her on track during the pregnancy- even took a nasty blow to the side of the head on the way to the hospital. She was a different person than she was eight months ago, and so was he. She had forgiven him already, and he didn't even know it. Seeing him like this, she knew he was writhing in pain, and felt horrible.

"Baby" he sobbed, putting the letter back down and putting his hands on her knees. "That night, I made a really big mistake" he whispered, sniffling again "There is no excuse, but I was drunk and high out of my mind. I was so fucked up and I was scared."

She folded her legs up into a pretzel in the chair and pulled herself closer to him, grabbing his hands "Look at me" she said

Jax shook his head and looked at the floor "You were in that hospital bed, by yourself. You were scared and I was being a….. fucking asshole. You were crying and I was in here… with someone else." he broke, pulling her in and wrapping his arms around her. As much as she told herself that's what had happened, and accepted that fact a long time ago, the words coming out of his mouth still burned in her like a knife through her heart. But she sat there in that moment, being hugged by a sobbing six-foot MC president, who very rarely loses it like this- and knew that it didn't matter. This was his way of ripping himself open and handing her his heart without physically doing so.

She picked up the envelope from the table, seeing her name and address written across the front "What's this then?"

Jax pulled back and put his hands back on her legs that were still folded and looked up at her "Clay sent that. It was his way of getting back at me. He wanted you to find out. I'm so fucking sorry."

She took a deep breath and rubbed his cheek with her thumb scrunching her mouth to the side "I had a feeling back then that something happened, but you never said anything. Jax" she sighed, putting his face in her hands "baby, I forgave you a long time ago for something I assumed that happened. You proved you made a mistake and you fixed it, many times over. I love you way too fucking much to ever see you like this. Besides, how can I torture you if I leave?" she smiled, looking at him, waiting for him to smile back. Although he couldn't find the strength yet to do so, he felt the weight taken off of his shoulders, and she could tell- he was smiling through his eyes. He was in shock, not at her calmness, but her resilience. She looked around the room and stood up, picking up the large ashtray that sat at the end of the table. She sat back down and grabbed the lighter that sat by his pack of cigarettes. Pulling her own out of her pocket, and putting one in her mouth, she flicked the lighter, inhaling and putting the cigarette between her fingers as the smoke escaped from her nostrils. She leaned forward, grabbed the envelope from the table and tore it in half, relighting the flame, she held the paper to it and tossed it on the ashtray. "And now I'll never know what it says" she said confidently, looking on as the paper turned to ash. Jax was still sitting silently, unable to find the words to speak. She pulled her bag in front of her, and dug through it, pulling out eye drops and handing them out to Jax. He was finally able to smile, taking her cigarette out of her hands and the eyedrops, he pulled on the tobacco, and handed it back to her as he exhaled smoke, tilting his head back and putting in the drops, eliminating his appearance of vulnerability. He handed them back and she took them from him, placing her feet on the floor and looking at the bottle of tequila. She pulled the bottle to her mouth, swigging a large gulp and squinting as it made its way down to her stomach. "Your turn" she smiled, holding it up.

Jax chuckled quietly, taking the bottle from her and gulping three times before he felt his eyes water again from the burn. "Shit!" he growled.

"You ready to go back outside?" she asked

He looked up at her and nodded, putting his hand behind her head and pulling her in, kissing her-feeling a sense of love and absolute gratefulness for someone that he hadn't before. "Do you even understand how much I absolutely fucking love the shit out of you?" he asked, his forehead against hers.

Kristina snorted with laughter, pulling back a few inches from his face while he held onto her cheeks, looking him in the eyes. "I do" she smiled "But let's be clear. These" she said, touching his lips with her finger "And that" she added, raising her eyebrow and pointing down, without breaking eye contact "They're all mine. And if anyone, besides your mother or your boyfriend Opie decide that they're getting anywhere near any of this… not only will we need a bail bonds fund for me, but you're gonna need a fucking casket."

Jax grinned and chuckled pulling her in again "Never. But Opie will be glad he got the go ahead"

"C'mon" she smiled, standing up and heading towards the door "Maybe tonight'll be the night that Chibs finds out about Juice and Kerianne" she grinned, looking back at him as she skipped out of the room

Jax's eyes widened with shock "WHAT?! WAIT!" he shouted, running after her. She had officially become the old lady- knew all that went on and knew it before he did.

As Kristina scurried down the hallway towards the open room with Jax hot on her heels, Jess was standing against the bar visibly shaken, just discovering what was going on. Jess looked up at her who seemed to be completely neutral of anger, and that made her blood absolutely boil over the edge. She motioned her with her hands to come towards her, Kristina turning around to look at Jax. "NOT him" Jess growled, disappearing behind the kitchen doors. Kristina looked up at Jax who took a deep breath, and she silently held her finger up as she followed her friend. Entering the kitchen, Jess wrapped her best friend in a hug that told her she was afraid of losing her. "I… Are you okay?" she stammered "I'm…"

Kristina nodded as she pulled back from the hug "Yeah" she smiled subtly "It's okay"

Jess squinted her eyes in disgust and shock "Kris. Kris it's NOT OKAY!" she shouted, throwing her hands to her head in confusion and repulsion at her friends lackadaisical state. "Are you FUCKING kidding me?!"

Kristina sighed and leaned up against the counter, across from her friend who looked as though she was about to slap her upside the head. "I had a feeling" she shrugged "He wouldn't have lost his shit like he did that night if it was ONLY because he was drunk"

Jessica was seething. She could feel her pulse in her neck pounding away and could hear her heartbeat in her ears. "Am I the ONLY fucking person who's COMPLETELY disgusted by this?! Have you LOST your FUCKING mind?!"

When Kristina was backed into a corner, one of two things always happened. She either attacked- like the lioness that she is, or she mumbled, stammered and got emotional because she couldn't find words. This girl was her sister, the one that pulled her out of her slump and depression two years ago, removed her from a poisonous relationship and helped her rediscover herself on the other side of the country. If she didn't do it for herself, Jess was always the one to get fiery and knock some sense into her. This was one of those backward moments in their friendship- roles switched and it wasn't cute. While Jess' anger almost never got to a boiling point, if it did- there was no turning back.

"No" Kristina mumbled, folding her arms "I haven't. I assumed it had happened. So accepting that fact, I had already moved on from it before he ever told me. He's proven more to me in the last eight months than anyone has ever proved to me throughout my entire life. With the exception of you and my cousins."

"Let me tell you something" Jessica pointed, left hand on her hip. "_Oh shit_" Kristina thought. "Go back to that night. _Fuck_ knowing or _thinking_ you knew _shit_!" She shrieked, throwing her hands out in front of her, adding onto the emotion "Just for a moment. Pretend you didn't know, because lets face it, you didn't! A feeling _isn't_ knowing. That night… No. THAT DAY rather, on the way to the hospital, calling and calling. Where was he? He was here, sitting at that bar!" she continued, as she pointed towards the door "drinking himself into a FUCKING coma. Chibs, Happy and Tig here... HERE, Kristina. They were HERE. They LEFT because THEY cared enough to do so." Jess continued to rant and Kristina was feeling like she did when she was caught at fourteen drinking by her grandfather who never let his anger hide when he was upset. "I.. I just can't fucking _believe_ this. They showed up at the hospital, and he _continued_ to sit here, laughed off all calls why he was neck deep in some stripper's pussy?! While _you_ are laying in a hospital bed _sobbing_ because he wasn't there?!" Kristina swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes watered, it was almost as if Jessica had showed her a video of that night happening. "I don't want to hurt you Kris, I fucking love you. But girl, you gotta get your head on straight" Jess seethed. Kristina slid onto the counter. Folding her legs, and propping her head up with her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

"It's over though" Kristina whispered.

"Kris" Jess said at the same volume, "Honey, there is no doubt in my mind that that you fucking love him. None. But for you to stand here, and tell me that it's okay... Where's my best friend? Where's the girl that tackled her cousin to the ground just for slightly disrespecting her?" She chuckled.

"He broke though. Jess I've never seen him like that." She whimpered, wiping away the tear that fell from the corner of her eye. "He fucking risked his life for me more than once."

"And there's no doubt in my mind that he loves you." Jess added, trying to refrain from screaming as she felt her heart still pounding with anger. "But Kristina, no one. AND I MEAN NO ONE" she grunted "EVER does that to you without paying the price of having to deal with me."

Kristina scrunched her lips into a small smile, clearing her throat. Jess moved back a few inches, waiting for her best friend to speak. Kristina was battling in her own head between logic, and her own fantasy world. Trying to dismiss Jess' words. "Like I said, I had a feeling. I assumed it. I believed it then as if it had happened. But it still burns. It's fucking raw. Seeing him like that... I..." She stammered, still fighting back the tears that wanted to escape from her eyes before getting her next thought out "He fucking lost it!" She stressed "He sat there, sobbing, fearing the worst. How could I NOT tell him that I forgive him?!"

"Doll, it's okay to forgive. But it is NOT OKAY to accept it. You fucking just gave him confirmation that 'hey, it's fine no matter what you do.' If you can't see that..." She scoffed "I don't know" she shrugged, shaking her head. "We had this SAME conversation two years ago. The SAME one."

Kristina violently shook her head in disagreement, now turning her almost-tears into a defensive facade "That's not true"

"Yes. It. Is."

She hopped off the counter and walked over to the fridge, pulling out two beers. "No. No it's not. I'm not gonna let myself get worked up. I'm not" she argued, twisting the cap off and taking a swig.

"Listen to me." Jess said, taking the other opened beer from the counter. "An action like this doesn't go unpunished. And it most certainly isn't forgotten. You do what you're gonna do. But I'll be fucking dammed if I sit at a table with that man and play nice."

"Then tell me" Kristina snapped, pointing the bottle top at her friend "what should I do?"

"You fucking MAKE him BEG for forgiveness. You make him REALIZE what he did"

"He did!" She shouted "I TOLD YOU. He sat there, sobbing. Begging. Pleading."

"Good. Step one. But this shit ain't over. I know you. You'll try to play shit off. Because YOU think it'll make YOU feel better. But I want you to really think about it. REALLY think. I'm not saying pick up and go. I'm not. I'm saying that you let him off the hook. And you're gonna go out there and hug up on him like nothing ever happened?" she laughed with a sarcastic tone "Fuck THAT. You're gonna let him get inside of you later and tell you he loves you like the world is perfect?"

"And how long do I play that card for, huh?"

Jess shook her head "I don't know."

"And like I SAID, pushing him away for over a month in November was my way of dealing with it. Are you not hearing me?"

Jess raised her eyebrows and bit her lip "Alright then"

"Alright?"

"Yeah" she nodded "I love you Kristina. You are my main priority aside from my baby girl. So I'm asking you… Look me in the eye, and tell me that YOU… not HIM, but YOU, YOU are okay"

Kristina looked up and sighed "Jess. I some how knew this all along. I AM okay. Am I perfect? No. Am I hurting a bit? Yes. But, I AM okay. My pain subsided many months ago. This is still raw for everyone else. But I knew it."

"Okay" she sighed with acceptance, moving towards the door and pushing it open as Kristina followed "But let me tell you, a few more of these…" she said, holding up her beer "And he's gonna get a right hook to the fucking jaw. You might be okay, but I am MOST CERTAINLY NOT okay just yet."

They made their way into the main room, Opie and Jax drinking behind the bar, eavesdropping on the conversation. Kristina raised her eyebrows, acknowledging them as she made her way to the front. Jessica, glaring at Jax like she was going to hop over and shred him to pieces. "Pudrete en el infierno, puto" Jessica scowled as she continued on towards the main door, walking outside.

"I'm gonna assume that didn't go too well" Opie said "What did she just say?"

Kristina sighed, sitting at the barstool in front of them. "Nope. And she just told him to burn in hell, manwhore" Opie whipped his mouth into a devilish grin, the odd times he actually heard Jess speak in Spanish was when she was upset, and it turned him on to no end.

"I-" Jax began before he was cut off.

"Just so we're clear" Kristina interrupted, putting up her finger. "I might have acknowledged what happened, I might have forgiven you for the actual act but don't think for a million years that what you did was okay."

"I don't" Jax said knowingly "Not even a little"

"And just as an FYI. She…" she said pointing to the door "She'll be having a word with you. And brace yourself, because you better accept whatever she has coming for you." He went to speak again but she shook her head, grabbing the shot glass that was filled sitting in front of him and sucked back the warm liquid "You still have a lot of work to do. For me. AND for her." she added before hopping off of the bar stool and heading outside.

Jax sighed and refilled his shot glass, shooting back the drink "Jax" Opie said with an optimistic tone "As much as that sucks…" he began "I don't know of another woman that loves someone that much to not only feel their pain, but to take it away" he said, refilling both glasses "I love you brother. But it's not something that disappears immediately"

"She's…" he half-smiled "She's something else. I gotta think of something."

"Not like a ring would work, already did that" Opie scoffed, taking another shot "Get her fired up enough though maybe she'll go off on you in Spanish"

Jax laughed as he tilted his head back, squinting at the liquor that tingles going down his throat "Any ideas?" he asked.

"Jess would know better than me"

Jax sighed and took another shot "Shit man. I don't know if I'm ready for a bruised face"

Opie laughed and patted his back "Well, she said that you needed to brace yourself and accept whatever Jess has comin'. My girl ain't weak either." he smiled, pulling up the sleeve of his t-shirt "Claw marks still there"

Keeping their distance, Jess and Kristina spent most of the afternoon and early evening by Gemma and Mary's sides who were not only surprised, but proud of how Kristina handled it. Filling them with motherly and old-lady advice, they laid it on both of them- Jess seemingly needing it more than Kristina, who surprisingly feared Gemma much more, and took her word as the literal scripture of the SAMCRO bible. While all were having a great time, Jess and Kristina were exhausted, drained from the emotional roller-coaster and both Gemma and Mary had offered to bring them home, Gemma would stay with the boys so Kristina could spend time with Jax.

"Your mom is bringing us back" Kristina said to Jax as she flung her bag over her shoulder

"She taking the boys?" he asked. Kristina nodded in response, picking up the baby bag from the ground "So stay then"

"I just want to take a shower." she sighed "Maybe have a bottle of wine. Or seven" she said, turning on her heels and following Jess across the parking lot who was already strapping her daughter's seat in.

Opie had known better than to stay any longer as they pulled out of the lot. He looked at Jax as he was getting onto his bike "Id say nows a good time, Pres"

Jax rubbed his face and nodded, tossing his beer into the trash and following suit. When he pulled up, shortly behind Opie who was ravenous over Jess due to her insult to his best friend, the house was already seemingly quiet. He walked inside, Gemma sitting at the table with Abel who was munching down on cookies.

"Boys asleep?" He asked, walking towards the fridge and grabbing one of Kristina's many bottles of white wine.

Gemma nodded "Yep. Just we just got em down. She's in the shower."

Jax walked over to the table, placing the bottle and glasses down. "Those cookies good?" He smiled, kissing the top of Abel's head. He scooped him up "C'mon monster. It's bedtime."

"Goodnight baby" Gemma smiled, as he leaned over and kissed her goodnight. Jax walked down the hall to put him to bed, hearing the blow dryer on in the bedroom.

"Daddy look" Abel pointed as Jax pulled his covers up.

He looked at the wall, a small dry erase board that Kristina had put up for him with the number '5' on it. "What's that?" He asked

"I need to sleep five more times, and then we go to New York City." He smiled

Jax nodded and kissed the top of his head "yep. So you better get to sleep". Abel overly exaggerated squinting his eyes shut, smiling from ear to ear as Jax walked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Walking back towards the living room, Gemma was still in the same spot, playing with the volume on the baby monitor. Jax grabbed the bottle opener from the drawer and popped the cork, filling a glass to the rim and placing it in front of his mom.

"Jesus" she laughed, taking the glass from him. "You okay?" Jax nodded and poured his own glass, chugging it down and refilling. "Jax." Gemma sighed "and since when do you drink wine?"

Jax smiled and motioned with his head outside to his mother, taking an extra clean glass with him and sitting at the table, lighting a cigarette. Gemma grabbed her glass, the baby monitor and her bag and headed out the door "She's right. Wine is quick and it gets the job done. That stays here though."

Gemma sat down and smiled "It sure does. She's doing surprisingly okay. Really" she nodded with confidence, lighting her own cigarette.

"I know" he sighed "but it just isn't okay. You know?"

"Just talk to her, Jax. She's past what happened. You just gotta really show her something special. Validate her."

"And how do I do that?"

Gemma shrugged and looked up at the sky "I don't know baby. What's something she's always wanted but could never do. Something she couldn't get just for herself?" Jax pulled on his cigarette and tossed his feet up onto the table, leaning back, exhaling smoke. Gemma could tell she sparked an idea, he squinted and was moving his eyes rapidly, curling his mouth into a smile. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and put it to his ear, waiting for an answer on the other end "Yeah. Ask Jess when they go back to work." he waited for a moment hearing grumbling on the other end, Opie pleading with her for an answer. He anxiously glanced inside the house, waiting to see Kristina's head pop past the window. "Thanks" he said, putting his phone on the table and smiled at Gemma. "I need your help"

"Anything baby" she smiled

Jax sporting a confident grin like he had the idea of a lifetime "You think you could watch the boys for two or three days? End of August?"

"Of course I could. What's your idea?"

He pointed up at the sky, exhaling smoke from his nostrils "Last year when she first came out here, she was amazed at how bright the sky was. She had told me that in Alaska you can see the sky like no where else. I can't remember what it's called, but she said the sky is a bunch of different colors."

Gemma chuckled at her sons lack of memory from school "The Northern Lights"

"That's it" he smiled subtly "Said she always wanted to see it."

"So go" Gemma smiled "I'll take the boys"

"I don't know how to book that shit. You're good with the computer."

"Is that your way of asking me to do it for you?" she laughed

Jax gave her those pleading eyes that he had given her all his life, the ones that got him out of trouble time and time again. He reached into his wallet and pulled out his credit card, handing it over to her. "You're the best"

"You have a date it mind?" she asked, pulling out her phone, scrolling through the calendar "And she better be ready, because I'm getting started on wedding plans tomorrow."

Jax smiled and shook his head, trying to ignore the comment "Ope said they go back the last Friday in August to set up"

"Twentieth to the twenty-third? Wednesday to Friday"

"Love you" he smiled, butting his cigarette in the ashtray

"Yeah yeah" she laughed. Kristina opened the back door, seeing the two of them outside, feeling relaxed and clean after her shower, hair blown out, still curling up at the ends and her signature yoga pants and tank top outfit that she consistently wore when she wasn't going anywhere. "Hey baby" Gemma smiled, standing up and grabbing her wine glass along with the baby monitor "Can I use your computer?"

Kristina was a little confused at the request, not sure why "Uhh.. Yeah" she smiled, heading back into the house "You need to print anything?"

"Just an email" Gemma replied, sitting at the dining room table, grabbing her glasses. Kristina put the computer down in front of her and unlocked the screen, typing in her password. "You okay with the Mac?" she asked, turning on the printer.

Gemma snorted and opened the internet browser "I think I can handle it"

Kristina chuckled and headed back towards the door, Jax filling up her wine glass, pulling a chair next to him. She sat down, grabbing the glass and bringing it to her lips, smiling subtly at the familiar taste. "How you doin' baby?"

Kristina smiled, continuing to sip her wine, nodding her head "I'm okay"

Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer, "You keep saying that."

"That's because I am" she sighed "I don't know what you want me to say?"

He kissed the side of her head and rubbed his nose against her cheek "You know I love you, right?"

"Jax" she smiled "I know you love me. And you know that I love you, right?"

"But really really?" he smiled "Like, really really really?"

Kristina chuckled and took another sip from the glass "Yes. I do. I'm just not happy with you. But I do love you"

"Well…" he grinned, looking up at the sky "I promise, you'll have my undying love proven and you'll be very, very happy with me very soon."

"We'll see" she shrugged, "You always seem to prove yourself there, Teller"

"And you never cease to amaze me DiPalo"

"Well get ready" she laughed, leaning forward and pulling one of his cigarettes from the pack "because next week, you're gonna be in for quite some ride in New York"

"Is that so?" he asked with a wink

"Oh yes" she nodded, sparking a lighter and exhaling smoke. She leaned back and put her head on his shoulder "If you can survive, your undying love will be proven."

"Survive what?"

"Five days with my family. We're gonna head over to the club after we settle in. If you can keep up there, and can withstand one of my aunt's outrageous slaps, you're a keeper"

"Outrageous slaps?"

"Right upside the head" she laughed "Not hungry? Slap. Left your wet towel on the floor? Slap. Didn't finish all of your food? Slap"

"I'll put my devilish charm on" he growled, folding his hand in hers

"Let me tell you something" Kristina laughed, pulling on her cigarette and blowing smoke straight up "If you can get any of my aunts to buckle from that charm, I will bow down to you, and walk along Rockaway Beach ass naked."

"Just like that?" he asked incredulously

Kristina nodded butting her cigarette in the ashtray "That'll be our little bet" she smiled "My aunts take care of everyone that walks through their doors. But, you get them to be completely flabbergasted by you, completely turned on by your charm, then you win. Because I have _never_, and I mean _never_, ever seen them give in to anyone. You saw my aunt when she was here, almost slapped the shit outta you when we were on the ground"

"And you go ass naked on the beach if they succumb to the Teller charm? Just once?"

"Just once" she smiled, finishing off her glass. Jax leaned forward, emptying the bottle as he refilled it.

"Be right back" he said, walking towards the door as he tossed the glass bottle into the bin next to the step.

"Jax" Gemma said pointing to the computer screen. "Is she taking your name?"

"Huh?" he asked, grabbing another bottle of wine. He walked over to the table and peeled off the wrapper, grabbing the corkscrew.

"Is she taking your name?" she whispered "After the wedding?" Jax shrugged and the question and Gemma shook her head. "_Just like his father_" she thought "Well, I left it with her last name" she said, taking off her glasses. She stood up and walked over to the printer that was spitting out multiple sheets of paper. "If she does change it, you can always change it for the flight". Jax held the open bottle in his hand and grabbed the papers from his mother, looking at them.

"So it's all done?" he asked surprised

Gemma smiled and finished off her glass of wine "Baby. You don't give me enough credit. Package deals. It's all done." she grabbed her bag from the table and took her keys out "You kids be good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you" Jax smiled, grabbing the baby monitor and headed out the back door.

"Don't you forget it!" She called out


	19. Chapter 19

Around midnight, Kristina and Jax headed back into the house to feed the twins. She placed the empty wine glasses on the dining room table and grabbed the baby bag that laid next to it on the floor. Jax's credit card was still laying on the table next to her laptop. "_That's weird_" Kristina thought. While Jax wasn't the best home maker, if he ever was good with one thing, it was always keeping his money and cards in his wallet- unlike her who would lose her debit card like socks. "Look who's hungry" he smiled, walking into the living room with the twins. He handed over JT and she sat on the couch, giving him the bottle as he sucked down the formula.

"Babe your credit card is on the table" she said, motioning with her head.

Jax looked up and shrugged as he continued to feed his son "Thanks" he smiled, trying to dismiss the conversation to follow. Kristina shook her head and smiled lightly, wanting to know why and then trying to connect the dots thinking it must've had something to do with Gemma asking to use her computer. She was never good at waiting for surprises. But figured she'd give him the benefit of the doubt- at least until morning until she started going through her browser history.

"C'mon baby. Back to bed" she cooed, standing up and making her way back down the hall. Jax quickly went back into the living room, putting her laptop on the shelf and shoving his credit card into his wallet. "What's going on?" She smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Jax grinned

"First of all..." She chuckled, grabbing her wine glass and looking at him as she leaned against the wall. "You never _ever_ leave your credit card laying anywhere. Secondly, you also NEVER clean up. Especially putting my shit back where it belongs. So either someone's dying, or you're up to something."

Jax smiled and nodded at her quickness "don't wanna wait, huh?"

"What's goin on Teller?"

He pulled the papers from his pocket and stood in front of her, leaning against the table. "Read it"

She finished off her wine glass, trading the glass for the papers with him as he went into the kitchen to refill it for her. She stood there, flipping through the flight and hotel confirmation, looking at the dates- perplexed and amazed. He walked back over holding her filled glass, and traded his for a beer. She looked up and him and leaped over, wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed the drinks on the table, hugging her back. "You remembered?!" She cried

"Of course I remembered" he laughed, wiping her single tear with his thumb.

"But.. What about the boys? Jax! This is _really_ expensive!" She said, gripping the papers

"It doesn't matter" he smiled "my mom is gonna take the boys. I know we can't go for too long. So it's only a Wednesday to a Friday. But..." She interrupted him and wrapped her arms around his neck again, squeezing him. "Am I forgiven?"

She pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him, chuckled and kissed him before pulling back again, glancing at the papers "I'd be some sort of cold hearted bitch if I said no, now wouldn't I?"

"Well…" he laughed

She playfully punched his shoulder, grabbing the baby monitor and heading back outside. Jess and Opie were sitting at the table, decompressing after Gabby's difficult feeding. "You're awake?" she asked, sitting across from her friend

Jess discouragingly shook her head, taking Opie's cigarette and pulling on it before handing it back to him. She exhaled smoke from her nose, glaring up at Jax and then returning her attention to her friend "She doesn't want to eat" she sighed

"What's wrong?" Kristina asked, pulling her knees to her chest

Jess and Opie shrugged "I don't know. She just cries. She-"

Kristina held up her finger and ran back into the house, returning with a few filled bottles "Try this later. It's soy-based. Jax couldn't handle regular formula. It should work."

Jess smiled and nodded "Thanks. She's asleep now, but shit."

"It should work. I'm sure of it" Kristina said confidently, pulling a cigarette from her pack and holding it open as she leaned across the table. Jess sighed and reached forward, pulling one out. "Careful now" Kristina laughed

"Haven't had one of my brand in almost nine months" she smiled, taking Opie's lighter from his hands

"And that's why I say careful. Just wash your hands before picking her back up again." Jess smiled and nodded "So…" Kristina grinned, looking at Jess. She began talking to her in Spanish, the men looking on with confusion but those narrow- predatory eyes like it made their testosterone surge. Jess kept rolling her eyes, giving her short, quick answers. As much as they couldn't understand them, they could tell it was almost as if Kristina was trying to tell her something and convince her of it. Jess looked at Jax, pointing and saying one quick word that made both men widen their eyes- didn't know what it meant but they knew it wasn't good. Kristina laughed and put her hand up, leaned forward and shoved the papers across the table. Jess looked at it as Kristina continued on, she rubbed Jax's shoulder and kept talking while Jess looked on. Opie leaning over and finally getting some clarity as to what the conversation was about since he could actually understand the damn flight confirmation. Jess sighed and looked at Jax.

"Okay" she smiled, pulling on her cigarette "That was a good call" Jess smiled

"Am I still whatever it was that you just called me?" Jax laughed

"An asshole?" Jess smiled "Well… a very generous one." she looked at Kristina and said something that made Kristina yelp with laughter.

"I dunno" Kristina laughed "You think he's ready for that?" she smiled, winking at her friend.

"Ready for what?" Jax asked

"Nothing" Kristina smiled "Anyway…"

"So I spoke to the doctor today" Jess said "I really want to be able to come to New York with you guys"

"And?" Kristina asked

"He said Gabby could fly." she smiled "So we're gonna come."

Opie smiled looking at Jax like he had just gotten the surprise of a lifetime "Mary is gonna watch Ellie and Kenny. Which I'm not gonna lie, I think Ellie is over the moon about"

"A whole five days without Daddy to intimidate her boyfriend?" Jess smiled, poking Opie's arm.

Opie rolled his eyes and sighed "And he's coming over tomorrow" He groaned, rubbing his beard

"You're _going_ to be nice" she warned

"Oh I can't _wait_ for this shit" Kristina laughed "AND so are YOU" she said pointing to Jax

"Woahhhh" Jax chuckled, putting his hands up "What did I do?"

"Don't give me that" Kristina smiled "You will be nice to him"

"Listen" he grinned, leaning forward and ashing his cigarette "My goddaughter has a boyfriend. Not only is he going to have to go through him, but he's going to need to go through me"

"Don't embarrass her, c'mon" Jess pleaded

"Nothing a little SAMCRO hazing won't fix" Opie winked

"Don't you EVEN dare" Jess growled

"Listen. You two might not realize, but you're quite intimidating just to look at." Kristina added "You're towering beyond six feet and you… what are you like six seven?" She scoffed, looking at Opie who gave her a nod. "C'mon. He's a thirteen year old boy. Give him some slack"

"I remember thirteen" Opie warned "And I remember what I wanted at thirteen. And he ain't getting it from my daughter"

Kristina laughed "What time is he coming?"

"Everyones coming over around five or so. So I guess he'll be coming around then" Jess replied

"And Gemma will be here bright and early for you two" Jax smiled

Both women looked at him and rolled their eyes "Christ" Kristina sighed

"And I'm pretty sure Luann and my mom will be with her as well" Opie laughed

"So we'll be grilled and drunk before noon. Fabulous" Kristina chuckled "There goes my recently paid off credit card"

"Don't worry about that" Jax said shaking his head "It's taken care of"

Kristina smiled and looked at him "How taken care of? Like a girl could go off to Michael Kors and get a new bag for herself taken care of? Or just wedding things?"

Jax scoffed and rolled his eyes "Whatever you want darlin'" he smiled, Kristina grinned with excitement.

"Really?" Jess asked surprised, raising her eyebrows at Opie "Me too?"

"Thanks Jax" Opie said sarcastically, "Yes baby, whatever you want" he sighed

"Well then" Jess smiled, standing up "I'm gonna get to bed if I got a very busy day ahead of me"

"Let's GO!" Gemma shouted down the hallway- nine am and was already on her third cup of coffee. "KRISTINA!"

"Jesus H Christ" Kristina laughed running down the hallway and trying to toss on her flats "I'm coming."

"Been waiting" Jess rolled her eyes sarcastically with a smile, Opie sitting on the couch with a sleeping Gabby.

"You gonna be okay? We'll be back in a few hours" Gemma said to Jax who was sitting next to Opie watching cartoons with Abel.

"Pshhh" Jax scoffed as he snickered with confidence "I think we can manage."

"Noon and three PM Jax" Kristina pointed to the clock "The bottles are in the fridge. We should be back before three though. You too" she said looking at Opie. "How did the formula work last night?"

"Like a charm" Jess smiled "Just… just keep them alive please" she begged

"I don't think it'll be too hard" Opie sighed "Go"

"Ope. Call if there are any problems, okay?" Mary begged

"Goodbye!" He waved "Go!"

The women rolled their eyes and walked out the door, stepping into the bright light and inhaling the scent of freedom from the boys. "You think they'll be okay?" Kristina asked climbing into the back of Gemma's truck, rolling down the window.

"They'll never admit they weren't" Gemma laughed

"Bet ya he'll have Ellie over in twenty minutes helping him" Mary scoffed as Gemma pulled away from the house.

Shoe shopping, flowers and decorations the women were on a roll by noon. The girls convinced Gemma and Mary to let them go dress shopping when they're in New York City but also promised to video chat and have her at least be there over the phone when they made a decision. Kristina also relinquished power when she begged to make her own invitations but Gemma wasn't hearing it. She quickly got over it when she was able to swipe Jax's credit card at Michael Kors and was talking to her new handbag like it was a newborn. Before heading back to the house, Gemma stopped off to restock the house for what was sure to be another intense gathering- especially since Opie was going to be drowning himself in whiskey at the sight of Ellie's boyfriend. Walking across the parking lot of the shopping center, Kristina broke away from the group quietly as she walked towards the art supply store. "Oh Jesus Christ" Gemma sighed seeing her skip in through the double doors.

Jess laughed and shook her head "I'll get her"

"Just meet us by the car!" Gemma called out

Jess ran after her friend, seeing her grab two shopping baskets and making a beeline for the scrapbooking section. "Kristina!" She called out, who had already began filling up one basket. "Girl!" she chuckled.

Kristina winked at her friend "What?" she shrugged innocently

"He is going to KILL you" Jess laughed

She rolled her eyes and snickered "Nah. Besides, I owe Kerianne a gift for helping out the last two weeks. I wanna get her own little collection started."

"Just stuff for Kerianne?" Jess asked snatching supplies of her own

"Shhhh" She smiled

"And you just bought a handbag that he's going to shit himself when he sees the price."

"I'm paying for this stuff. Besides, he said 'whatever you want darlin'. You know what that means? Whatever I want. I never have him buy shit for me like that, you know it."

"Mmmhmm" She smiled, following her friend around while she quickly filled up the second basket.

Kristina was tossing more than her fair share of painter pens and glitter paint into her basket. "What time is it?" she asked

"Almost three" Jess replied following her towards the checkout.

"You think they're alive?" she laughed

Jess sighed and rolled her eyes "I freaking hope so."

Kristina gasped when she saw the total as the last item was registered, Jess turned around as she just completed her small- forty-five dollar purchase, grabbing the shopping bag. "KRISTINA" She growled as she handed over her freshly paid off credit card

"Shhh" She said signing the receipt

"Kristina." She said in disappointment "He's… He's going to kill you."

She grabbed the shopping bags and headed towards the exit "Shhh. I paid for it. It's okay"

"Kris." She groaned again "I know you love having Kerianne help you… but damn."

"C'mon. It's not like I can't pay it off. It's fine." she smiled, heading towards the car

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" she chuckled

Jess shook her head and smiled "I don't know"

"Exactly"

"What the hell did you get?" Luann asked taking some of the bags from her

"Some stuff for Kerianne, she helped out a lot the last two weeks. Aaaaand some stuff for me" she smiled, hopping into the truck

"We ready?" Gemma asked starting the engine

"Lets get home before they all have a nervous breakdown" Jess pleaded

Back at the house, the women pulled up just shy of three-fifteen. "Noooooo!" They heard Jax groaning loudly as they climbed out of the truck and headed into the house.

"We're homeeee!" Kristina called out making her way through the door, hearing one of her son's whimpers from the living room.

"Yayyy!" Abel shouted, running from the kitchen "Shhhhh!" he said putting his finger to his lips "Daddy's mad" he whispered

Kristina chuckled walking further into the house with the rest of the women behind, placing her bags down against the wall "Why is daddy mad?" she asked "Oh Christ" She sighed seeing Jax holding JT and cleaning up a spilt bottle of soda off of the floor "What happened?"

Jax shook his head and sighed furiously, making her slightly smile "Nothing" he growled

"Uh oh" She laughed looking back at Abel and Gemma who were standing behind her "Give me him" she said, taking JT from his arms

"Abel. I said in your room. NOW" he said, voice deep and angry

He looked up at Kristina with his big worried eyes as she nodded and pointed towards the hallway. "Jax what happened?" she asked again, hearing Abel's feet take off.

"I told him NO soda. NO. And he took it out anyway!" he shouted, tossing the paper towels into the garbage "And he wouldn't stop crying! Which got Gabby riled up, which then got Jax riled up and…" he grunted, bending down again to wipe the floor dry

"And what?" She asked, as her and Gemma tried to hold back their laughter

"I don't know!" He yelled tossing the rest of the paper towels in the trash and taking a deep breath. Gemma took JT from Kristina's arms and she walked over to him as he gripped the sides of the counter, cooling himself down. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, chuckling softly. "What's so funny?" he smiled

"You" she laughed again "Are you okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her and nodded "I am." he laughed "I'm sorry"

She pulled back and smiled "It's okay. Now you know what goes on when you're not home."

He took a deep breath and nodded "Anyway. You have fun?"

"Yep" she replied quickly, turning on her heels and heading into the living room. He furrowed his brow, looking confused at Gemma who shrugged and tried to hide her smile. Kristina was already halfway down the hall, running with the bags she had. Jax laughed and followed, knowing what he was about to find out was going to be overshadowed by some sweet and innocent act. "Whad'ya get?" he asked as she stuffed the Michael Kors bag into her closet.

"Nothing" she smiled "Just a gift for Kerianne- but don't worry…I bought the gift, It's in the living room. And got a lot done for the wedding. Jess and I are gonna go to a store in the city for our dresses. But other than that, everything is set and ready to go." she said, heading back towards the other side of the room- but Jax knew better. He opened the closet door as she watched on, closing her eyes and waiting for the shocked gasp. He pulled out the bag and peeked inside.

"This is what you bought?" he asked, pulling the tote bag that she had been eyeing for months now out of the shopping bag.

She smiled and nodded "Pretty right?"

"Sure" he smiled suspiciously with narrowed eyes, putting his hand back into the bag. He pulled out the receipt and blinked twice. "I'm sorry-" he began before she interrupted him.

"But wait!" she grinned, trying to take his mind away from the number. She walked over and took the tote from him "Look! It's got a pretty polkadot ribbon around it- and you KNOW how much I love polka-dots. And It's just so pretty… look! It's such a pretty blue. Like the color of your eyes." she cooed, holding up the bag "And! Look at the pretty gold hardware thats around it! Baby look how pretty!"

He pressed his lips together, shaking his head and smiling "Like the color of my eyes?"

"I love you?" she asked, still grinning from ear to ear "And you love me so much, that you want me to have this. Baby just look at it"

"Mmmhmm" he chuckled "I guess I just made Michael whoeverthefuck this is three-hundred and forty-eight dollars richer"

"It's like watching a fucking car accident" Jessica said, shaking her head with Opie in the doorway

"Shut up" Kristina laughed, putting the bag back in the closet and kissing Jax's cheek.

"I guess he hasn't seen the receipt from the art store yet, huh?" She asked

"JESSICA!" Kristina shouted, throwing her hands up

"Oh reallyyyy?" Jax asked slyly, racing out of the room and heading down the hall, scooping up the shopping bags. Kristina ran after him, trying to grab the bags from his hands as he held them above her head, pulling out the receipt. "Have you lost your mind?" he laughed, showing her the receipt

"Baby, but I paid for it. I promise, it's a gift for Kerrianne" she smiled

He put the bags down on the table, holding the receipt in his hands. He didn't mind that she had actually treated herself to something, but this was too much fun for him. "You keep saying 'gift for Kerrianne'. So show me… what's for her in these bags?"

"This" she began, pulling out boxes of scrapbooking cards "And this. And these."

Both Jax, Gemma, Opie and Jess started laughing hysterically from the living room "I see" he laughed "that was half of one bag. There are four bags here."

"But-"

"I'm just messing with you" he smiled, kissing the side of her head. He turned to everyone "But baby it's such a pretty blue! Like the color of your eyes!" he mocked. "Speaking of" he said, seeing Chibs, followed by Happy, Tig and Juice pull up.

"Daddyyyy" Abel whined from the end of the hallway

Jax smiled and shook his head "You go" Kristina laughed "Go"

"Why is everyone trying to get over on me?" Jax asked as he headed down the hallway.

By five pm, everyone was in the backyard, shouting and laughing- all clearly thrilled about going to New York City in a few days, Tig and Juice bitter that they were staying behind with Bobby but clearly someone had to handle protection while the rest of the club hopped over to the other side of the country.

"I'm telling you all right now" Kristina laughed, holding a cigarette between her fingers "That goes for you too Happy.. you ain't gonna be running off to strip clubs while we're there."

"C'mon" Happy groaned "It's New York Fucking CITY" he shouted

"My point. And Happy… you stay away from my cousins. I mean it."

"Yes mama" he smiled

"I'll be surprised if we make it there in one piece. They're going to cringe seeing eleven of us get on the plane" Jessica laughed "Four Sons, three women, a toddler, and three newborns?"

"Who isn't coming?" Kris asked

"Fiona is stayin'" Chibs replied "You know her… It took a lot to get her to fly over here. She hates it."

"Ohhh" she said "Well… we've got a packed schedule. And don't you be late to the airport"

"We won't" all the men replied in unison.

Ellie walked into the backyard with three friends, one of whom being the much talked-about Matt. The adults were crowded around the table setting up for what was sure to be a violent game of beer-pong after Jax had the brilliant discovery of putting shots of whiskey in the cups instead of beer and had renamed it 'jax-pong'. Kristina and Happy playing against Opie and Jax while Jess was warming up to play the winner. Kristina sunk the first toss into the cup, cheering and high-fiving Happy "Suck on that, bitches!" Happy shouted as Ellie was nervously hyperventilating behind her father.

"Daddy. Uncle Jax" Ellie said nervously. They turned around and looked at the four teens that stood there "You remember Danielle, right? This is her friend Mike and that's Matt"

Both Jax and Opie gave the teens a head nod, acknowledging their presence. Ellie's best friend Danielle, nervously shaking because she clearly had a crush on both Jax and Opie, it wasn't even subtle. "How are ya darlin'?" Jax asked, seeing the nervous girl shift her weight from side to side

"Hi" she smiled nervously

"Sup" Matt said to the two grown bikers

"Sup?" Opie asked, eyebrows raised. He looked at Jax and smiled

"Pretty brave there little man" Jax laughed, looking down at the boy who was barely old enough to shave.

"Oh Christ" Kristina whispered to Happy who were both watching this encounter.

Ellie saw the smirk Jax and Opie shared and had to interrupt. Kristina and Jess walked over, as well as everyone else, thoroughly enjoying this moment.

"This is my dad, Opie, my uncles Jax, Chibs, Juice, Tiggy, Bobby, Happy, my grandpa Piney..." She said as she pointed to each of the intimidating men

"Juice and Happy?" Matt laughed. The shaggy-haired, brown-eyed boy with a lip ring was truly playing with fire.

"Yep" Happy growled

"I'm Kristina" Kris smiled, extending her hand to the kids. Ellie's friend Mike clearly staring at Kristina and Jess like he had never seen a post-pregnancy chest before. Jax and Opie further seething at both of the boys.

"This is my uncles fiancé, this is my mom Jess..." Ellie continued as she went around. Jess and Opie as well as the rest of the adults, flabbergasted at Ellie's introduction of Jessica but tried to play it calm. "Everyone this is Danielle, Matt and Mike" she repeated. The adults nodded and the men stared down the two teen boys as they were quickly led away by the girls inside the house.

"DOORS OPEN!" Opie shouted after them

"He's gonna get a fucking beat down" Happy seethed

"Not before I give it" Jax and Opie replied simultaneously

Jess still hadn't blinked, frozen in the same spot "Did she just call me mom?"

"She sure did" Opie smiled kissing the side of her head

Kristina smiled and walked back with Happy to their side of the table "Lets goo!" she shouted, getting the game restarted. Happy and Kristina lost by just one cup and the adults were increasing their volume with each shot made. Jess and Kerianne took on Jax and Opie who won, but not by much. After that game, the men were ready for fun, and went into Opie's house to have a little SAMCRO hazing time.

* * *

"Whose fuckin' idea was it to take a flight at seven o'clock in the mornin'?!" Chibs shouted as he pulled his luggage towards the entrance of the airport, Kerianne scurrying behind.

Happy, who had offered to come along, was standing against the building, suitcases at his feet and sunglasses blocking the morning sun while he bitterly pointed to Kristina who was all smiles. "Running any later and we'd miss the flight!" She said to Chibs.

"Alrighttttt!" Jax growled with excitement. "Whole mash up! VP, Arms man and the brains!" He smiled as he picked up Abel and sat him on his shoulders. "You okay up there monster?" He asked, picking up the Twins' carriers.

"YEA!" Abel shouted

"Is that all yours?" Chibs asked Jax who watched as Kristina struggled to balance the assortment of bags she had at her feet. Jessica trying to help her as they split their bags between them, trying to create some sort of cohesive way of getting their bags into the airport.

"See these?" Jax asked, looking to three bags that were slung over his shoulder, hanging at his side. "Mine, the twins, Abel's." He nodded "That shit..." He said, looking to the two large suitcases and three carry ons that his darling of a fiancé was trying to balance "That is all hers. She said she'd only bring what she could carry" he sighed "yet I'm a balancing act holding three kids, their luggage and mine right now."

"Keep going Teller" Kristina growled, moving past him with her bags.

"So feisty" Happy laughed

Opie laughed and shook his head "It's not worth it Prez. I had the same argument this morning. How someone so small, needs so many bags? Beyond me." he sighed. They checked their bags, Kristina relieved that the weight of her suitcases no longer with her, just the baby bag and her new tote bag that she would've fought tooth and nail not to let even touch a counter top. Reaching security, the girls walked through- all smartly wearing flip flops like Kristina instructed so they wouldn't need to remove their shoes, watched on as the men had to strip off their cuts, belts and shoes in order to get through the very suspicious security guards. Kristina watched on in agony as the security agent tossed her bag like it was garbage to the end of the scanning belt.

"WATCH IT" She growled, eying the man with fury.

"Babe" Jax said soothingly, handing her the bag "Ignore it". He picked Abel back up and tossed him onto his shoulders again, while the girls scurried off to the Starbucks that was just right outside of security. "Wanna see the planes buddy?" Jax asked, looking up at his son.

"YES!" Abel shrieked, gripping onto his dad's hair. They walked over to the window and Jax put Abel down, resting the twins' carriers beside him.

"Remember, we keep the deals hush until her Uncle says otherwise" Jax said, reminding the men that Kristina still had no clue.

"You got it Prez" Happy replied, looking back and seeing the women walk over with multiple coffee cups. Kristina took a seat at the gate, having to wait for the next forty-five minutes until their plane boarded. She pulled baby Jax's carrier over towards her and looked on at her son who was staring up at her.

"Fuck" she grunted impatiently, leg shaking as she was biting her lip.

The men looked on curiously "Kris, it's fine" Jess replied. She looked up at the confused bunch "She always gets like this before flying"

"Babe, nothings gonna happen" Jax said sitting down next to her

She rubbed her neck and continued to shake "Don't! Don't say that!" she nervously croaked, breathing heavily and biting her nails "Here" Kerianne said handing her a small prescription bottle

"What's this?" Kristina asked

"My mom takes it before flying. It calms her down. Just one and you should be fine." she replied

"It's for anxiety" Chibs replied "One Xanax and you'll be fine"

Kristina looked on suspiciously as Jax pulled the bottle from her hands quickly and handed one to her "Please" He said, handing the bottle back to Kerianne "Take it." he said pushing her coffee cup up to her mouth "And you keep that handy. We might need more" he laughed at the girl. Kristina continued to shake and pant while the flight began boarding. She nervously handed the flight attendant her ticket while the men insisted on helping get the boys on the plane as she was on the verge of tears. "How is it that she flew out here all the time in college, but still gets like this?" Jax asked Jess as he watched Kristina with her hand to her head walking past the flight attendant

"I made sure she was wasted before we even got to the terminal" Jess laughed. Finding their seats, they were absolutely eternally grateful that it wasn't a full flight. Not too many people flying out to New York City from California at seven am on a Tuesday. Abel had latched on to Happy who sat next to him and Kerianne while Jax and Kristina sat with the twins in the four seated row, Chibs, Opie, Jess and baby Gabby behind them.

"Christ almighty" Kristina panted, feeling the engine of the plane start up

Jax chuckled lightly, surprised that the pill hadn't kicked in yet "Babe" he smiled, rubbing her leg "It's fine"

"Is Abel okay? Where is he?!" she asked, looking around nervously

"I'm here!" He smiled, leaning forward and waving sitting next to Happy on the other side of the isle

She took a deep breath and put her head back, seeing both of her boys asleep "Please, please please. Jax, just get us in the air. I'm fine once we get in the air."

"Alright" Jax said impatiently, looking around for the flight attendant "You need a fucking drink" he insisted as he caught the woman's attention "Can we get… anything. I don't really care what it is" he laughed subtly as Opie, Chibs and Jessica snorted with laughter behind him "Just something strong."

"We'll be around with drinks in just a moment, right after we give the safety lesson"

Kristina closed her eyes and sighed, gripping Jax's hand. Jax nodded and whispered "You're going to be fine. Look, the boys are fine. Baby, it's fine."

"You don't know that." she said, taking a deep breath as the flight attendants began giving their safety demonstration. The moment she heard "in case of emergency landing" Jax dug through her bag for her headphones. "Take it." he said pulling out her phone and scrolling through her music.

Kristina shook her head in protest "They said no electronics"

"I don't give a shit" he said, putting the earbuds in her ears and pulling her hair around the cords.

"He's so good" Jessica laughed, talking to Opie and Chibs "By this time I had her wasted and she was sleeping. I don't recommend a drink though." She warned, seeing the woman pushing a cart down the isle. Chibs and Opie looked at her like she was crazy. "Have you seen Bridesmaids?" she asked with laughter

"Can't say I have" Opie smiled

"She'll be all loopy if she has vodka while that Xanax is surging through her system"

Chibs pointed at the flight attendant and motioned to Kristina "That's what we're going for" He said to Jess. Jax took the vodka from the woman and poured it in the plastic cup and handed it to Kristina who was trying to mellow out to Billy Joel through her headphones. She swallowed the drink in two gulps and put the cup back down. Jax looking on at her and praying that something kicks in. As the plane waited on the runway for takeoff, Kristina gripped his forearm, digging her nails into his skin, Abel cheering and hollering from excitement and Kerianne impatiently waiting for them to get into the air so she could get back on her computer. Once in the air, Kristina had her head on Jax's shoulder, smiling and breathing easy.

"You okay now?" he asked, pulling her headphones out.

She pulled him in and kissed him smiling from ear to ear "I'm fucking wonderful"

"Told you" Jess grumbled "Only six hours to go"

Kerianne whipped out her laptop the second they were permitted to do so, connecting to the wifi on the plane and began texting Juice through her messenger. Happy watched on subtly until he caught on and recognized the number. Opie and Jax looking over as he was nagging and teasing her, trying to keep it somewhat quiet before Chibs lost his mind. "Oooooooh" Kristina laughed, pointing over at Kerianne. "Pshhh. He still doesn't even know"

Everyone snapped their heads to see Chibs sound asleep, snoring lightly.

"Baby" Jax laughed "Shhh. Shhh, you're loud"

"No I'm not!" She laughed "I love you"

"And I love you" Jax smiled "Why don't you try and go to sleep?"

"But what if…" she began before she took a deep, relaxing breath "Okay" she smiled, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Brotha, you gotta buy stock in that shit. She's a fucking delight" Happy called from the other side of the isle. Everyone chuckled and Jax nodded with agreement. Kristina slept through most of the flight. A few miles from landing, she stood up and squeezed herself over through the opposite isle past Keri and Happy, picking up Abel and plopping him on her lap.

"I want you to look at something baby" she smiled, pointing out the window. "You see that?" she asked "Those big buildings?" Abel nodded and smiled. "That's New York City! That's where I grew up!" Abel's hands were placed against the window as he looked out at the skyline and nearby coast. Everyone else trying to get a glimpse but both she and the boy were too entranced to let anyone else see. The flight attendant instructed them to fasten their seatbelts and she buckled him up, heading back to her seat.

"You're excited" Jax smiled as she lightly and brushed JT's hair out of his eyes as it was rapidly growing. She nodded and closed her eyes, feeling a surge of energy knowing that they were going to spend the next five days in her backyard. When they landed, the smell of the familiar airport had her all smiles full of excitement as she through the terminal with JT's carrier in hand and Abel's in the other. After baggage claim, she led them to the airtrain at JFK airport, the men groaning at the fact that she insisted on not taking a cab. Jax took JT's carrier as she picked up Abel, talking to him and pointing out everything as he had his face pressed against the glass. When they got to the main terminal, they headed towards the car-rental company. Unfortunately, one of the only neighborhoods in Brooklyn that her family lived- you couldn't get there by subway without transferring- and she wasn't about to take multiple subway and bus transfers just to get there. Renting two SUV's, Kristina and Jess each got behind the wheel, shrugging off Opie and Jax's insistence on driving.

"I feel like I'm your bitch right now" Jax laughed as they pulled onto the parkway

"Yeah, and you've never driven in New York City. Trust me" she said, honking her horn viciously at the cab driver in front of her. "You need a certain facade."

"Is that facade called psychopathic?" Happy asked from the back seat

"We'll be there in twenty minutes. Just look out the window and enjoy it."

"Where we goin' first?" he asked, gripping the handle that hung over the door as she weaved in and out of traffic

"My old stomping grounds" She smiled, rolling down the window and inhaling the scent of the Brooklyn air. "My uncle has a beach house that he rents out. He's letting us use it for the week. Then over to their house before heading to his club for dinner." she said, getting off of the busy parkway onto the smaller more quaint parkway. "God dammit mother fucking traffic. LEARN TO DRIVE!" She shouted, cutting off the person in front of her. She glanced in the rearview, Jessica right behind her and a terrified Opie in the passenger seat.

"How.. how far are we?" Jax stammered

"Almost there. Abel?" she asked, looking into the mirror at the boy who was near jumping out of his skin with excitement "You see the ocean? Look at the bridge!" she said pointing to the famous Verrazano Bridge.

"WOW!" he shouted as both Happy and Jax prayed they arrived soon. Turning off the parkway and down a long beach-front block, they pulled into the driveway. The tall, statuesque, very old-fashioned looking house that stood two stories tall.

"Shit" Jax said, climbing out of the passenger side. "This is their house?" he asked

Kristina opened the back door as she unhooked JT's carrier from the seat "No" she chuckled "This is their beach house."

"The fuck?" Happy asked, tilting his head up "Where do they live?"

"About ten minutes away. They live in Dyker Heights." she smiled, pulling her keys from her bag and heading up the steps.

"I thought this is Brooklyn?" Opie asked as they followed with their bags.

Jessica rolled her eyes and laughed, waiting for Kristina to unlock the door "Opie. Ready? Charming, is in San Joaquin County right? Well because it's such a big city… they break it up once more. So Dyker Heights is in Brooklyn, which is in New York City."

"Oh" he smiled

"I fucking LOVE them" Kristina shouted, pushing her way through the door. "Look!" she shrieked pointing to the playpens that were set up in the living room.

"Wow!" Kerianne boasted "Your family OWNS this?!"

Kristina smiled subtly and nodded her head "Check out the backyard" she said, raising her eyebrows. They all ran through the house and slid open the glass door to the back porch that had an ocean front view.

"Da. I'm not going home" Keri said looking up at Chibs.

"Yeah okay" Chibs laughed

"I know you're all loving this" Kristina smiled "But… I promised we'd be there at seven. And it's nearing six. So we need to get ourselves cleaned up and over to my aunt's house before I get my ass beaten less than three hours back in the City. Dinner is at nine at the club."

"Nine?!" Happy wailed "Who the FUCK eats at nine?"

"Oh, honey" Kristina smiled, pulling a bottle of wine out of the stocked fridge and pointing to the beers as the men shoved each other to get to. "You'll be stuffed before even leaving her house."


	20. Chapter 20

"I gotta say, I really don't know why you didn't live off of your family when you were scrapping change living on your own" Happy laughed as they climbed out of the car at her Aunt's house.

Kristina rolled her eyes and smiled "A girl's gotta make her own way and not take handouts. It made me a better person."

"Christ. This shit is bigger than the last one!" Opie said looking up at her Aunt's house.

"Just… just don't touch anything when you get in there." Jess chuckled, grabbing Gabby's carrier from the back seat. They walked up the steps and heard her aunts hollering from the inside. She opened the door, letting herself in followed by the pack of hungry men.

"Hellooooooo!" Kristina called out walking through the hallway that led to the large kitchen in the back.

Her aunt Giuliana shrieked, tossing down the dish towel and wrapping her in a hug. "My Boys!" She yelled, grabbing the two carriers from Kristina and plopping them on the counter top. "They're so big!" she smiled, kissing her cheek and then making her way over to everyone else.

"How you doin' handsome?" Giuliana said to Jax who was smitten with admiration

"Oh for fucks sake. Please, weren't you the one to teach me to knock em' down and not build their egos?" Kristina mumbled as her uncles hugged and kissed her.

"Oh shush." Her aunt smiled taking Gabby's carrier from Jessica and kissing her and Opie "How's the baby? My GOD. Mike, look how beautiful!" She exclaimed, placing the baby girl down next to the boys.

"You're lookin' good kid!" Kristina's uncle Mike smiled, hugging Jess "Better than new!"

"Thanks Mikey" Jess smiled

"Here, here!" Giuliana said, pointing to the table. "Sit! Beer?" She asked Happy, Jax, Opie and Chibs

"Yes Ma'am" The men smiled with a nod

"No ma'am. I have a name." she smiled heading to the fridge "Jessica? Wine?"

"Yes Auntie." Jess nodded, as she reached over the men who were sitting and snatching up the cheeses and meats that were on the table. Opie looked up at her and laughed. "What?" she asked with her mouth full. "She puts this shit out… you better eat it." Jess insisted

Kristina's Aunt Maria handed the men beers and looked at Kerianne as if to ask her what she wanted to drink "You allowed a drink lovely?"

Chibs nodded at her and she smiled "Anythings fine"

"What about me?" Kristina asked as she plopped Abel onto the seat and put a cup of juice in front of him.

"You can get your own shit" Giuliana replied, handing Jess a glass of wine.

Kristina rolled her eyes, heading over to the counter "Some shit never changes"

"Eat! It's there for a reason!" Maria said to Jax and the rest of the men

"I don't wanna ruin my appetite if we're going to eat dinner soon" Jax said politely- thinking that was the right answer. Giuliana swatted at the back of his head making him flinch with surprise and Jessica and Kristina roar with laugher. The rest of the men instinctively snatched the food, shoveling it into their mouths.

"Eat" Giuliana said

"It usually takes only one slap before you learn" Mike joked, pointing his beer at Jax

Jax smiled and nodded, understanding exactly what Kristina was talking about. She walked over and wrapped her arm around her Godfather's shoulder, as he pulled her in for a hug again. "Everything good?" she asked

"All good baby. Everyone's gonna be at the club soon if you wanna get a move on in a bit." he replied

"Who's coming?"

"Everyone" he laughed

"John's kids too?"

"Yep, so little man has some new friends." he smiled, looking over at Abel.

"And tomorrow night- NO arguing. We're watching the babies so you can all go out and enjoy the City" Maria said insistently

"I could get used to this" Happy laughed

Kristina narrowed her eyes and laughed "Like you don't have Gemma do everything for you"

"Yeah but this is better. Don't tell her though" He smiled. They heard the front door open and Giuliana leaned over to see who it was before they heard an older, nagging voice enter the house.

"Oh fuck my life" Kristina groaned

"Be nice" Maria whispered

"My Italian is shotty as shit" She whined seeing her other grandmother walk into the house. "Nonna!" she smiled as best as she could, kissing her grandmother- a small woman with overly manicured fingernails and makeup to makeover six people. Her grandmother grabbed her face, squeezing it and planting a kiss on her forehead. Her grandmother started speaking, Kristina trying to process her words as quickly as she could. "Uhhh…" she stammered "Si…. ehhh… questo è il mio fidanzato.. Jax" she looked up at her aunt with confused eyes who smiled and nodded that she remembered how to say fiance- a little off but it was surprising. Her grandmother kissed Jax on both cheeks, leaving bright red lipstick all over his face. "Questo è il suo figlio, Abel. Ummm.. Questi sono i nostri figli, Jax e John Thomas. E Happy, Chibs, Kerianne, e ti ricordi Jessica?" Her grandmother smiled and cheered, kissing Jessica and asked her a question. Jessica looked up at Kristina and her aunts with pleading eyes. "She asked if this is your baby" Kristina laughed

"Si" Jessica smiled "Puedo hablar in español contigo?" She asked the grandmother who nodded at Jessica's question to talk to her in Spanish since her grandmother was able to understand it. "Mi hija Gabriella y mi prometido Opie" she smiled

"Well Christ I could've done that" Kristina growled

"And she would've went on and on that you weren't speaking Italian" her uncle whispered, pinching her arm.

"I feel my brain swelling" she laughed "That was painful"

"Get used to it. You've got five days and you know she won't let you talk to her in English" Giuliana laughed "That's the best part. We get to talk shit about her with her standing right here!" She smiled, putting her hands on her mother-in-laws shoulders as everyone laughed "Right you crazy old hag?" she grinned. The old woman nodded and smiled, patting Giuliana on her face and grabbing a wine glass. She shouted across the kitchen, saying something to Kristina. Her aunts and uncles laughed loudly as her face turned bright red.

"Nonna!" Kristina shouted, covering her face and shaking her head. Her grandmother replied swiftly, everyone else at the table could tell that she was either defending herself or yelling at the girl.

"What'd she say?" Kerianne asked

Maria cleared her throat "Direct translation? Kristina I can see why you gave it up so soon and had two boys already. I would've done it too."

"I am never fucking leaving this place" Happy roared "Seriously. Adopt me. Please" he smiled, continuing to stuff his face "What is this?! This… damn!"

"It's different kinds of meats and cheese?" Kristina laughed confused

"Nah… this ain't what we got back in Charming."

"Wait till we head over. You'll get more of this plus some."

"We gotta head out. Traffic is blocked on the bridge. So we're gonna take the tunnel" Mike said standing up and putting his beer bottle next to the sink "You remember how to get there?" he asked

"One-ten and Broadway" Kristina winked "Where should we park?" she asked, batting her green eyes. Her uncles knew she despised Manhattan parking- took hours to find a spot and refused to pay for a parking garage. They'd always end up getting a call from her complaining and carrying on about how she hated it and needed her own spot somewhere.

Her uncle Joe pulled out his wallet and handed her and Jessica each a parking pass "Go to the garage. They'll let you in."

Kristina kissed her uncle's cheek "Love you"

"Yeah yeah. She do this shit to you too?" he asked Jax, patting his shoulder

"Every fucking day of my life" Jax groaned, finishing off his beer

Kristina grabbed her bag and keys, taking Abel by the hand "You ready? We're gonna go see the big buildings!" she cheered, "And you're going to meet some of my cousins, they're your age. So you'll have new friends!" Abel jumped off of the chair and dragged her towards the door.

"How come you don't speak like that at home?" Jax asked winking at her

Kris locked Abel into his seat, grabbing her cigarettes from the front and closing the door. She refused to smoke in the car with the boys and had been itching since she got to the house "Because no one would ever know what I'm saying" She replied. Jax walked around and lit his own, standing next to Happy as they knew they were probably going to be in gridlock traffic for the next hour.

"What did you call me though?" he asked

She rolled her eyes and smiled "mio fidanzato" she said looking at him

Jax raised his eyebrow and smirked "Say it again"

"No" she laughed

"Pleaseee"

She sighed and chuckled "mio fidanzato"

"I like it" he winked, taking another long drag on his cigarette.

She shook her head before taking her last drag and tossing the butt into the street "Well you're gonna be hearing a lot of it this week. So get ready." she said, getting into the drivers seat "You all ready?!" She called out to Jess, Opie, Chibs and Kerianne. Jess honked the horn and pulled out of the driveway, as Kristina followed. Jax knew once they got uptown they'd be sitting down with her uncles once Kristina was distracted enough and was more than eager to begin business.

"This is one thing I DON'T miss" Kristina growled, trying to get ahead of the taxi that was in front of her.

Happy snorted in the back seat, clutching his pack of cigarettes, waiting to hop out and spark one. "What are you talking about? You drive like a maniac back home too"

Jax laughed and looked back at Abel who was staring out the window at the tall buildings as she drove across town to reach the west side. "I got an idea" she smiled, making a left down forty-eighth street. "Baby you wanna see something cool?" she asked, stopping at the stop sign.

"Yes!" Abel shouted

"I want you to look out the window okay? You're gonna see the water and big buildings on the other side." she said, pointing to her left as she made a right on Riverside Drive.

"Woahhhh!" he called out, eyes glittering with excitement.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Jax asked

Abel nodded and continued to stare "Why can't we live here?"

Kristina laughed as she came to a red light and looked in the rearview "Because everyone lives in California. But I promise, we will always visit, okay?"

"Okay" he sighed

"Alright parking garage…." she said as she spoke out-loud to herself as she continued a solid thirty-miles-per-hour over the speed limit "Ah!" she said, making a sharp right onto ninety-sixth street and heading up towards Broadway. "On our way back I promise we're gonna go drive through where all the big lights are."

"Jesus CHRIST" Happy growled, holding onto the door handle "You do that shit on purpose"

"Just cause it scares you darling" Kristina smiled, pulling into the parking garage and handing the attendant the ticket. She continued through and saw Jess waiting with Chibs, Opie and Kerianne outside their truck.

"What took you so long?" Chibs asked as they hopped out.

"Absolutely TERRIFYING detour" Happy replied putting his cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. "Can we rent bikes out here or some shit? I'll be dead by Thursday if I keep driving with her."

"Ah, we'll see" Kristina winked as they headed out towards the street. "This way" she pointed.

"I thought you said we're going to a club" Opie said, cigarette in hand, looking up at the brownstone houses.

"We are" she pointed, heading down cement steps and around the side of the building. "My family's club. Or as you'd call it, clubhouse" she smiled, holding the door open as they all walked inside. The smell of food and candles burning filled their noses as they continued through the dark hallway and Kristina opened the door on her right that led into a big open room that resembled their clubhouse, except a little more ''old style." Dark red walls and pictures hanging, a large bar in the corner with tables and chairs, pool table and a movie-theater style screen surrounded by couches with kids toys scattered along the floor in the middle. Cheers and shrieks filled the room as her cousins, aunts and uncles ran up to greet them.

"This is her whole family?" Kerianne asked Jax in a whisper as they stood behind her waiting to be introduced. Jax smiled and shrugged, clearly not knowing either.

Kristina put her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly, surrendering the room quiet. "Alright! You know I will kiss and hug and squeeze all of you! But let's make this easy! And I AIN'T translating!" she laughed "Okay, My fiance Jax, our boys Abel, John Thomas and Jackson Nathaniel, you all know Jess, that's her fiance Opie, their daughter Gabriella, and this is our extended family Chibs, Happy, Chibs' daughter Kerianne. Now! hold UP!" she said, pausing them from hugging and kissing everyone. "This is gonna be harder for them! You guys ready?" she asked, looking back at everyone. Jax along with everyone nodded with a smile "Okay, you know Guiliana, Maria, Uncle Mikey and Joe, that's Joe's father Giovanni, and you met his mother Teresa before. As for everyone else… my uncles Jimmy, Joe, Tony, Dino, Gianni, Nico, my aunts Marie, Grace, Ana, Marcella, Viviana and Elena." she chuckled and took a deep breath, "cousins and hold onto your hats, Joey is coming out tomorrow- him you know. You know Paulie, Mikey, Julie, Jimmy, Vinny and Victoria. For the newbies… Jason, Christopher, Joe, Isabella, Liliana, Alessandra, Maria, Lorenzo, Giovanni, Daniela, Angela, JR, Rocco, Valentina, Emilia, Marco and Nico Jr., everyone calls him Junior. No I don't expect you to remember that, and don't worry about who's whose kid. You'll get it.. eventually." she smiled "Okay!" she said as everyone continued on with their hugging and kissing. Her aunt's fighting to get to the boys first. Abel was already scooped out of his dad's arms and absolutely loving every second of the attention from Giuliana. Then men agreed that they wouldn't wear their kuttes tonight as it was a respectful gesture toward her family to dress nicely and not be there for ''business''. They went casual and put on long button down plaid shirts and jeans while the women took it a step further with cocktail dresses.

Joe's father, Giovanni stood up to shake Jax's hand, a strong grip for a man well into his seventies. Kristina watched on as Jax said hi, and smiling in utter confusion as the old man said something to him and Jax just shrugged, looking over at Kristina for support. She walked over and put her hand on the older man's shoulder, kissing him hello. "Come stai, Nonno? Lui non parla italiano" Kristina asked him how he was, reminding him with a smile that Jax didn't speak italian. The old man responded to her, patting Jax's shoulder. "Awwww, grazie" she smiled, kissing his cheek "He said he asked you if you were caring for me because I'm a beautiful girl."

"Absolutely, always" Jax smiled, nodding respectfully at the older man

Kristina turned to him smiling "Ha detto assolutamente, sempre. Guarda!" she said showing him the ring.

Giovanni held her hand and nodded with approval "Wow! Fa amarti. Hai un bell'uomo. Che Dio vi benedica."

"He said wow! he loves you, you have a handsome man, God bless" She laughed looking up at her fiance that saw her in a completely different way at that moment, and he loved every second. "Huh?" she asked, turning back to the old man, not hearing what he said. He repeated himself and she nodded "He said we need to have a drink with him" she said grabbing Jax's hand as they followed him towards the bar where her Uncles Joe, Tony and Nico sat.

"So is he like the godfather?" Jax whispered cutely in her ear as she chuckled

"You mean the boss?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded, as did she. "I told you about my dad's dad? That's him."

"Shit. Well, then. Most definitely my honor to have a drink with the Godfather." he joked

Kristina smiled as she looked back at everyone who had completely wrapped the rest of the SAMCRO family in as their own. Kerianne clicking with her cousins immediately, Happy absolutely loving life as her older cousins brought him and Chibs into their game of pool, and Jess and Opie walking right over towards the bar, followed by her cousin Vinny. "Hey Vin" she smiled, kissing his cheek

"Hey sweetie" he smiled, reaching behind the bar and grabbing a handful of beers "I can't wait to get back to Cali." he groaned

"You got just a few weeks baby. Wedding is on the twenty-third"

"Oh, I'll be there. Early too. And expect an extended stay. Depending on what these guys got goin' on with Dad" he said, heading back towards the pool table.

Kristina looked up at Jax who shrugged "What is he talking about?"

"I dunno" Jax said innocently

"Mmmhm" she replied, narrowing her eyes. Giovanni slapped Jax's shoulder, talking to her uncles who nodded along. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, translating for him "He said you're a good man" Giovanni grabbed her hand, showing her uncles her ring.

"Told you he was good" Her uncle Joe smiled at Tony and Nico

"Alright" Nico said as Kristina hugged him. He extended his hand to Jax "Nico"

"Jax. Nice to meet you"

"Likewise. You got yourself a special girl" he said, hugging his niece as Giovanni put shots on the bar

"I know sir" Jax smiled

"I like him already" Nico laughed "There's no way you just had twins" he said poking her side

Jax snorted and shook his head "Oh… BELIEVE ME… I think my arm still has the finger indentations on it"

Her uncles laughed and shook their heads "Nonno!" Jess grinned, hugging the hold man.

"You too!" Nico said, squeezing her "You look great!"

"Thank you" she smiled, as they were all handed shot glasses

"Solo UNO!" Kristina groaned, knowing she had to drive back.

"ehhhh!" Giovanni grumbled swatting at her "Salute!" he said, raising his class, taking the shot like a champion.

"Salute!" They all replied, drinking the strong liquor.

"Go see if your aunts need help" Joe said kissing her cheek and swatting her and Jess away. "Come" he continued, leading Opie and Jax towards the back room as Jax motioned for Happy and Chibs to follow. Her uncle closed the door behind them as they took a seat at the table. "Here" he smiled, lighting his cigar "Here is where we don't get yelled at"

Jax and Opie laughed as they happily accepted cigars along with Happy and Chibs "We got ourselves something like this. No women. Except your niece, she's got that hold on me." Jax smiled

Nico rolled his eyes and chuckled softly "She's got that hold on all of us. No never means no for her. So we gotta make this quick. So I hear you guys have a club going on over on the west coast" Jax and the rest of the men nodded along "Alright. Well, Joe said that you can be trusted son, and if Joe validates you, then I trust you"

Jax smiled and nodded with appreciation "Absolutely"

"Good. Now, after a bit of digging, you guys have got a long list of different activities."

Jax cleared his throat and spoke up "Out of guns. Completely. Done. Focused on running protection, and the business which is booming…. literately and figuratively" he smiled

Her uncles chuckled as Joe translated for Giovanni who was sitting at the head of the table. "Storage?" Joe asked, "He wants to know if you store anything, or if we store it, if you run protection"

Jax looked back at the men who were hesitant to accept eagerly "Store what?" he asked

"Imports." Joe replied "We transport. Just different goods. Electronics and such. We ain't in the business of drugs or guns. But racketeering… We make do. If we store it, you run protection?"

The men nodded along "That works."

"Fifteen percent for protection of the different shipments. As little as fifty thousand, upwards of a hundred and fifty grand per transport."

Jax's eyes widened and Happy nearly jumped out of his chair to kiss all the men on the mouth- he didn't care. "Just protection?" Jax asked suspiciously

"It's once a week. We need to get the shipments that come in from the Bay Area to Reno. Once there we distribute out. You're there only for protection. We've had trucks taken from us before. The business can get cut-throat"

"Hey" Jax shrugged "Gotta do what you gotta do. You got yourself a deal" he nodded, extending his hand

The men smiled with appreciation "So… to change the subject.. and because it's quiet in here without the constant nagging" Tony laughed "The wedding is the twenty-third?"

Jax smiled and nodded "Yes sir."

"I'll try to make it out there. I know Joe here is going and a bunch of the women and cousins. But I should know by the end of the week. If I can't make it, I do have a gift for you two."

Jax smiled but shook his head "That's not necessary."

"It absolutely is" He nodded "It's my pleasure, and obligation. That's my niece. She hasn't always had it easy. She deserves the best."

"She absolutely does" Jax smiled

"Good" He nodded "Well, I'm gonna go make sure I haven't been gone too long and in trouble with the wife. Feel free to smoke in here, it's our only sanctuary. Even later, just come on back. You're part of the family now" he said, standing up with Joe, Nico and Giovanni and shaking their hands one more time before heading back out to the bigger room. When the door closed, they waited a few moments and sat silently. Jax looked up and smirked as they all made eye-contact and started shouting in absolute joy, pounding the table.

"Shit brotha." Happy smiled, messing up Jax's slicked back hair "You fuckin' did GOOD pickin' Kristina. Holy SHIT."

"I just gotta find some way to tell her this" He said brushing his hair back

Opie smiled and shrugged "You can always buy her another handbag"

Around eleven, everyone started filing out, saying their goodbyes. The babies were sound asleep and the men were on cloud nine- still haven't even come down from their fifty-thousand dollar high. "C'mon" Kristina smiled, holding her heels in her hand and Jax's carrier in the other.

"Like this" Nico said sitting with Abel on his lap at the bar with Joe, Jax and the rest of the SAMCRO men. "Hold your fingers like this" he said, fixing Abel's fingers so they were pressed together as he held his palm up. "Now say… fuhgheddaboudit!"

"Fuhgheddaboudit!" he shouted as the men roared with laughter

"It means no way! No instead of saying no way or 'no' you say 'fuhgheddaboudit!'"

"C'mon" Kristina laughed

"Fuhgheddaboudit!" Abel shouted as Nico kissed the side of the boy's head.

"That's great Uncle Nico. Thank you. Thank you very much." She smiled, kissing him goodbye.

"Wait!" Maria called out, moving quickly across the room with plastic bags full of aluminum trays. "Take the food."

"We don't need-"

"Take IT" she hissed, holding the bags out.

"Okay, okay" Kristina smiled, as Kerianne grabbed the bags from her.

"We'll come by tomorrow around five. Thursday we're going to Kleinfelds." Guiliana said, interrupting them.

Jessica's eyed widened with shimmer "REALLY?!" she asked, wrapping her free arm around her

"Yes really" she smiled "Go get your rest." she said kissing their cheeks. "Handsome" she said, holding Jax's face in her hands, kissing his cheeks "Go get some sleep"

Jax grinned and nodded "Thank you for everything"

"Oooh! That smile! Just look!" Giuliana shrieked, looking over at Kristina

Kris rolled her eyes and nodded "Yes, yes we know. Handsome handsome man" she chuckled "Let's go."

Before exiting the building, Kristina paused, placing baby Jax's carrier onto the floor, leaning up against the wall. "What's wrong?" Jax asked

"I gotta put my shoes back on. Fucking heels." she groaned

He handed the carrier to Happy and Chibs took JT. "Hop on" he smiled, with his back facing her

"Jax." she laughed "I'm wearing a dress."

"Alright then" he shrugged, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"What are you DOING?!" She shouted as they ran across the street. "JAX! My dress!" she laughed, trying to reach behind her and pull her dress down. When he reached the car, he put her down at the drivers side, and helped Happy get the kids strapped in to the back. "Someones in a good mood" she smiled, climbing in.

"We're ALL in a GREAT mood" Happy roared, tickling Abel's stomach who was shrieking

"Good to hear. Jess!" she called out of the window "Detour down Broadway to see Times Square? Traffic shouldn't be bad now."

"You got it" she smiled, staring up the truck.

"Alright, Abel. In a few minutes I'm gonna have you come up here and sit on Daddy's lap, okay?" she said as she pulled out of the garage and onto Broadway.

"So… I'm pretty sure I won your aunt over" Jax laughed

Kristina sighed "Handsome handsome man"

"Thaaat's rightttt" He winked "And I believe that we have a bet"

"We'll see" she smiled "Lets just get them home and in bed."

"I can't even sleep" Happy added "I'm too damn stoked"

"Is Happy, happy?" She smiled "What are you so stoked about?"

"Ah, you know? Just had a great time."

"I bet" she nodded "Jax, can you lift him up over the console here?" she asked pointing to the back seat.

"C'mon buddy" Jax said, pulling Abel up and onto his lap. "Look straight ahead" he pointed. Abel gasped and rested his hands on the dashboard, looking at the lights. "That's cool, right?"

"SO cool!"

"Alright baby, get in the back, I gotta head back to the house" Kristina smiled, turning down the side street.

Jax helped him back over the console as he hopped back up onto his seat "Mommy this place is amazing." he whispered, still looking out the window.

Kristina smiled and nodded "Still feels like it's the first time" she said to Jax

"You'll get used to it" he smiled

"How amazing, baby?" she asked

"SO amazing!" he cooed

* * *

The next morning, Kristina awoke around seven to the bright sun that reflected off of the water and through the windows, heat radiating throughout the house. She had hurried downstairs and cranked the air conditioner unlike she has to do at home. "I also did NOT miss this" she said, slamming the windows shut.

"WHY is it SO god dammed HOT?!" Jessica groaned, walking into the living room with Gabriella

"I know, I got the AC on" she said, digging through the cabinets for the coffee. "Opie still sleeping?"

"I think your aunt's food put them all into a deep coma. Oooooh. They got a Kuerig. I need one of those" Jess pointed as she held the bottle to Gabby's mouth.

"French Vanilla or Dark Roast?" she asked holding up the cups

"Dark"

"Hey" she smiled, pulling eggs, milk and bacon out of the fridge "If heavy food keeps them quiet, then I'm gonna get started"

"It's like the inner circle of HELL in here!" Chibs shouted, walking into the kitchen as he rubbed the sleep out of his face.

Kristina and Jess laughed as he slowly shuffled to the counter and propped his head up "I know. The AC is cranking. Coffee?" Kris asked, putting Jess' cup in front of her as Chibs nodded. "Dark lots of sugar, right?"

"Please, darlin'. Christ." he groaned, rubbing his head "I been meanin' to ask the two of you…." both girls felt their chests tighten. "What's goin' on with Keri?"

"Whad'ya mean?" Jess asked "She's fine"

Chibs rolled his eyes "Yes, I know she's _fine_. But she's hiding something from me, told me last night she was on the phone with her Ma. She wasn't, because I was. I know she talks to you."

Kristina kept her back to them as she mixed up pancake batter. "Ah, nothins going on Chibsy" she said, pulling the coffee mug from the machine and pouring sugar in. "Here. Enjoy it."

"Ladies, c'mon." he pleaded "Whatever it is, I gotta know."

Jess looked at Kristina and shrugged "Talk to her" Jess smiled. Opie, Happy and Jax strolling in holding the twins.

"I tried, she don't wanna hear it."

"I can promise you…" Kristina said, rubbing his shoulder "She's not in any danger, she's happy, and healthy."

He narrowed his eyes at her "Who is it" he said with a straight face. They both shrugged as Abel walked into the kitchen with Kerianne trailing behind. "Speak of the devil" Chibs said. "They won't give me a lick of information. So I'm asking you, what's goin' on?"

Kerianne sighed and rolled her eyes "Da. My god. Nothing!"

"Keri. Don't you lie to me"

Kristina looked at her and nodded subtly, pushing her to tell him- keeping the secret was only making it worse. The men turned around, looking at the food that was cooking because they were all about to be stabbed for keeping this secret. "You're gonna be mad" she said softly

"Keri." he growled

She glanced away from him and walked over to the coffee filters, and placing it into the machine. She moved herself back, next to Opie- knowing she would probably have to use him as a human shield. "I'm seein' someone." she said, keeping her eyes on the brewing coffee.

Chibs took a deep breath, getting tired of her games "Who are you seeing?" he asked with the same tone

"Juice" she squeaked

The tension in the room built up so quickly, the air was almost thick. Jax, Happy and Opie heading out of the kitchen. "You stay RIGHT there" Chibs spat "You KNEW?!"

"Chibs…" Happy began

"No! Absolutely NOT. This…." He grabbed his coffee and walked outside, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm not gonna lie" Kristina began, helping a shaken teen fix her coffee "That didn't go as bad as I thought"

"He's about to light a fire…" Happy deadpanned

"I see what she's saying" Jess nodded "I mean… of COURSE he's gonna be mad. He'd be mad no matter who it was. But if he really was disgusted by it… that would've been a lot worse. Just let him cool off. He's not mad that it's Juice. He's mad because you're his little girl."

"I guess" Kerianne frowned

"Nah, no guessing" Kristina smiled, patting her shoulder "Go sit. Breakfast and then we go on the beach. Maybe some mimosas. And YOU THREE" she growled, pointing to the men that were still standing in the doorway in their pajamas "You go talk to him."

"Helllooo!" Maria called out, stepping into the house with Giuliana, their sister Grace and their own smaller nephews little Nico and Marco.

"Be right down!" Kristina shouted from the bedroom, spraying her hair and walking downstairs with Abel and baby Jax whose father had already started calling him JD for short.

Guiliana reached out for him and Kristina handed him over, Abel running off to the couch with his two new cousins "Where's everyone?"

"They're comin'" She smiled "Boys just ate. They should be good until about eight or nine. Jess is just finishing up feeding Gabby."

"Let's go!" Jax groaned as he walked down the stairs "I'm fucking starving"

Maria gave him a kiss hello, patting his cheek as she took JT from him "She didn't feed you?" she asked him

Jax laughed as Kristina grilled him with her arms crossed "No, she never does" he pouted

She gasped and punched his arm "LIAR!"

Giuliana whacked the side of Kristina's head with her free hand "You're not feeding him?!"

"I… Yes. Yes I DO. Don't let those blue eyes fool you"

"It's terrible" Jax sighed, shaking his head "Always tells me to do it myself"

"They won't find your body. I promise" she smiled "It'll NEVER be found"

"You let me know when she doesn't feed you." Maria said pointing to Kristina.

"We need to go" She laughed "Happy! Opie! Keri! Move IT!"

"Coming!" They shouted running down the stairs

Opie leaned in and kissed the women hello "Did she at least feed you?" Grace asked Opie, pointing to Jessica as she took Gabriella from her

"YES!" Jessica shouted quickly "I swear! You tell her I fed you."

Opie laughed and nodded "Yeah. I guess so. It was half-assed though."

"Oy. You two." Maria groaned "Go. Have fun. Joey and the rest of them are gonna meet you guys in the City."

Kristina pulled her bag onto her shoulder, kissing the boys goodbye "Please let me know if you need anything. PLEASE. Any questions." she begged

"Kristina" Giuliana groaned "I raised three of my own and you. Between the three of us, we've raised all twenty-five of you. I think we can manage. Goodbye!" she said pushing them out the door.

Kristina and Jess walked past the trucks in the driveway and made their way down the street, shoes in hand and flats on. "Where you going?" Opie asked looking back at the cars as the girls continued to walk.

"Ummm.. we ain't driving into the city." Jessica replied "No way in hell. No parking. We'll take the train. And then probably cab it back."

"How far is the train?" Happy asked, lighting a cigarette

Kristina and Jess snickered "We could probably walk up and catch the D or the N right?" Jess asked

"Yeah" She nodded "D, N, F or Q."

"I thought you guys said no trains are over here" Jax reminded them as they walked along the quiet street

"No trains go to my aunt's neighborhood. Technically, if you want to get really technical, we're in Sea Gate. Dyker Heights is like tenish minutes away. We can catch a train that'll bring us into the city though. My aunt's neighborhood is really residential. And you most certainly don't want to be walking by this train at night." Kristina replied

"I have no idea what the fuck you're saying" Happy laughed "And why can't we take the train back?"

"Cause we'll be shot" Jess snorted

Kerianne's face turned pale and she looked up at her dad "Don't worry about that" Chibs smiled "I think we got you ladies covered"

Kristina and Jess stopped dead in their tracks. They turned around to look at them "Please tell me you're not carrying" Jess croaked

Opie smiled and pulled back his kutte "Opie!" Kristina shouted "Go back! All of you! Put them back!"

"Hey I ain't carrying" Happy smiled "I ain't stupid"

"Babe." Jax laughed "It's not a big deal"

"No!" Jessica groaned "You can't carry"

"We have permits…" Opie smiled

"Nah, bro. She's right. The City has really strict laws. You can get locked up just for having a switch blade. Juice told me" Happy said

"GO!" Kristina pointed as Jax, Opie and Chibs ran back down the street. "Mother of God" she sighed, reaching into her bag and grabbing her cigarettes.

"How's your dad doin?" Jess asked Kerianne

The girl sighed and shook her head "I dunno. I haven't told Juice yet that he knows. He's gonna kill him when he gets back."

"Well it's good that you've got a few days." Jess nodded "You ready to do some bar hoppin?"

"You sure they're gonna let me in?" she asked

Kristina and Jess smiled "We're going to a dive bar baby. No worries. Most especially if it's the same guy checking IDs as last year. He knew us every night." The men ran back, smiles on their faces. "You ready?"

"Yep" Jax smiled nodding his head. "How much further?"

"About ten blocks" she said moving quickly down the street. She tossed her cigarette and reached into her bag, pulling out Metrocards "Here. My uncle gave these to me last night. So we can get around without having to refill it. Just don't lose it." They reached the subway station and trotted down the steps seeing armed officers and a people moving in every direction. Jess and Kristina swiped their card and waited on the other side. Jax and Opie struggled to swipe reading "please swipe again" on the display screen.

"C'mon!" Jess groaned.

"I'm TRYING!" Opie shouted re-swiping over and over. The police officers pointing and chucking to themselves as the overgrown bikers struggling to do a menial task. She walked over and grabbed his metrocard swiping him and then Jax through.

"How come they get guns?" Jax joked as Kristina moved quickly through the subway station.

"Because they protect girls like me from evil men like you" she smiled running down the steps to the F train as it pulled in. "Best part about this station? Last stop. So we get seats" she said moving to the end of the car and sitting down.

"It'll be packed before we even reach the City" Jess groaned. "Twenty four stops"

"TWENTY FOUR?!" Chibs shouted

"Just sit back and relax. Enjoy the bumpy ride." Happy smiled, patting his shoulder. With each stop, the car became more and more crowded, people shoving and cramming in. About a half hour into the ride, they reached Carroll Street in Brooklyn, the car already jam-packed. People staring down the men who were in their kuttes and looking extremely intimidating as Kristina glared back. A woman about the girls' age, but much less put-together was getting the eye from both Kristina and Jess as she leaned up against the man she was with against the car door- glaring at them and looking down her nose at Jax and Opie who sat across from where she was standing.

"You got somethin' to say?" The girl asked snobbishly

"Keep your own eyes in your head" Kristina growled, pointing her finger at the girl.

"Or what, bitch? Your white-trash man gonna do something about it?" She grinned as the train approached the next stop- her man clearly not wanting any part of this.

"MY WHAT?!" Kristina shouted, jumping up from her seat, knocking into people as Jax wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back down. Jessica nearly across the car already, Opie with his hand gripping the waistband of her jeans, yanking her towards him.

"Let it go!" Jax whispered in her ear.

"That's right" The girl smiled "Like I thought"

"Ohhhh…." Kristina chuckled menacingly, rolling her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Someone's gonna get fucking slapped" Jessica snarled "What stop is next? I need to get the fuck out of here" she asked impatiently

Happy, Opie and Chibs laughed as Kerianne mindlessly read the advertisements on the wall, listening to her music. "York" Kristina said quietly, trying to calm her boiling blood

"Four stops" She replied "Fucking subways. I can't deal with this trash" She groaned, feeling her ears pop as they went through the underwater tunnel. When they approached second Ave, Kristina motioned for everyone to stand up and push their way across the car to get out. When the doors opened, the woman stood purposely, blocking the door. Kristina- not having one more minute of nonsense plowed her way through her, knocking her into the gentleman that was sitting down.

"You got that fire!" Happy laughed as they walked up the steps and onto the street. Her cousins waiting on the corner for them to come through.

"Woooo!" Joey shouted, wrapping Kristina in a hug. "What's wrong with you?"

"Fucking twat on the subway. Calling him white trash" she said putting her hand up and shaking her head as she grabbed her bag, digging for her cigarettes.

Joey looked up at Jax, giving him a hug with a slight chuckle "Where's the body?"

"You mean after I had to use every ounce of strength to pull her back INTO the seat?!" He laughed, saying hello to the familiar faces.

"That's my girl" Joey chuckled "What about you?" he asked, pointing to Jessica

"That stupid bitch" Jessica growled "I'm over it. Almost got her eyes clawed out"

"I believe the phrase was 'someones gonna get fucking slapped'" Opie laughed

"Alright" Paulie said ending the conversation "Dinner, and then off to the bars!" he said heading down the street. "Know where we're going?" he asked his cousin who was trying to be nostalgic and forget about the woman she almost killed.

"Where?" she smiled, as Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulder, walking down the street.

"Luzzo's" he said rubbing his hands together

"Ahhhh. Love it!" she smiled "Get ready guys, pizza like you've NEVER had before."

"I'm ready!" Happy smiled as they crossed the street and headed into the restaurant. Within a half-hour, they were already sitting holding their stomachs, the non-natives still trying to shovel slices in like it was their last meal. "I'm patching over" Happy moaned "That's it. I need to move here"

They all laughed and shook their heads "You guys might wanna take those off before heading over to The Edge" Joey said, pointing to their kuttes.

"Oooooh" Jess pointed, "You're right. Right next to the bar is the Hells Angel's clubhouse."

Jax, Opie, Chibs and Happy rolled their eyes "Please" Chibs said shaking his head "We'll be fine. Not like we're dealing in their area."

Kristina raised her eyebrows and shrugged "If you say so. Nice guys though."

"Oh yeah?" Jax smiled "And how would you know?"

She shuffled out of the booth and stood up as they all stretched, trying to get their food to settle. "Cause… I spent a lot of time down here. That's all" she said sweetly

"Yeah and the whole damn club buying you drinks…" Paulie scoffed as they headed out the door. "I bet they remember you"

"Huh?" Jax asked, not hearing what he said.

"Nothing darling" She smiled, patting his chest. They walked down a few blocks and rounded the corner, "Just stand by me. You'll be fine" she smiled to Kerianne who was still nervous about being rejected because of her age. Approaching the bar, they stood outside and relit another cigarette, looking up at the two-story clubhouse that stood painted black with the insignia painted smack in the middle of the building. Members outside of the clubhouse, parking their bikes and talking. One of the men pointed over to the SAMCRO boys who were standing just a few short feet away, acknowledging their presence.

"C'mon" Jax smiled to Opie, Happy and Chibs, walking over to the men. The rest watched SAMCRO introduce themselves and soon hugging the rest of the bikers as they greeted each-other. The DiPalo cousins along with Jessica and Kerianne wide-eyed and in shock.

"Look who it is!" The burly older biker who resembled Bobby pointed to Kristina and Jess who smiled and waved back "You two got yourselves great girls" he smiled "Funny as shit. 'Specially that one" he said pointing to Kristina "Giovanni's grandbaby"

"You know them?" Jax asked as he continued his conversation

"Well we've known the family, quite some time. About twenty years. Her dad Gino, so sad what happened." he said looking at his men who nodded in agreement. "Just tryin' to protect his girl. Anyway... Our NorCal charter split, completely went to shit. Joe said that he had a group in mind to help, I'm guessin' that's you guys" The man replied

The men nodded on as Kristina waved for them to come into the bar. "Alright gentlemen, great to meet you guys. I'm being summoned" he smiled

"Likewise. Stop by anytime." the man said, walking into the clubhouse with the rest as Happy, Jax, Chibs and Opie made their way back over.

"So you do know them" Jax smiled at Kristina who was looking through her bag for her ID

Kristina shrugged "They know my family. After my grandpa died- my mom's dad, I was about seventeen and started hanging around down here. They got me into this very bar because I couldn't stay in my house any longer." she said

"So then Giovanni is your dad's dad?" Opie asked as they walked through the door "Gino?"

Her heart skipped a beat "Yep." she replied quickly- dismissing the question, looking up at the man who was checking IDs "Hey stranger" she smiled

"Oh. MY. GOD" the overly flamboyant man said wrapping his arms around her. "You're BACK?!"

"Ah, just for the week. Came to visit the family." she smiled "This is my fiance Jax, you know Jess-"

"Ahhh!" The man shouted, kissing Jess' cheek.

"That's her fiance Opie, this is Chibs, his daughter Kerianne and this is Happy. And you of course know my cousins"

"You just… you get a boob job?" he asked grabbing her chest

Everyone besides Jessica- who was laughing hysterically looked on shocked, wide-eyed and a little offended that he was touching her. "No silly." Kristina laughed, slapping his shoulder. She pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of the twins "But two VERY large babies."

"Ho-LY. SHIT!" he gasped "That's the baby daddy?" he chuckled quietly, pointing to Jax

"I CANT!" Jessica roared "STOP! I'm gonna pee my pants!"

"Yes Mikey, that's the baby daddy"

"He's cuteee" He mumbled

"That's why I keep him around" She winked

"Well you all have fun! We gotta catch up later!" He said pointing to the bar.

"Where. The. Fuck. Are. We?" Happy asked

Jessica still wiping away tears of laughter walked over to the bar "We're in the Village baby." she smiled "See, we told you you'd get in" she said to Kerianne who was chuckling and looking around at the new environment

"Alright. First things first. Purple Nerds?" Kristina asked Jess and her cousin Julie

"Oooooh. You're gonna LOVE this drink" Jess said to the girl "You guys… you drink whatever. Four purple nerds" Jess smiled to the bartender

"We don't get one?" Chibs asked

"Alright then" Jess laughed "Joey? Vin? Paulie? You in?"

The men rolled their eyes "Sure" Vinny chuckled

"Damn. Okay eleven purple nerds"

"What the fuck is a purple nerd?" Opie asked, leaning against the bar

"Tastes just like the candy. But fucks you the fuck up." she laughed as the bartender emptied the shaker into the glasses, taking her credit card out.

Kristina put hers on top of Jess' "We'll split our tab" she said knowing damn well how much eleven of those drinks cost. Jess and Kristina passed them around as the SAMCRO men sniffed the purple liquid that sat in the glass.

"Cheers!" Jess shouted. They all poured back the drink, squinting.

Kerianne slammed the glass down and smiled. "I fuckin' love this city" She laughed, her thick accent pouring through every word "That is delicious!"

"Delicious, but I'm sticking with whiskey" Happy said putting a twenty down on the counter. "Boys?" The men, including Kris' cousins nodded in agreement. "Alright, seven Jameson"

"Forty-two" the bartender said, reaching for the bottle

"Forty-two what?" Opie asked

"Dollars" Vinny laughed, pulling out another twenty.

"Fucking CHRIST. That better be some magical shit" Chibs said

"And this is a cheap spot" Kristina smiled as the second bartender poured another round of the fruity twisted drink for the girls. "You go cross town and you're looking at eleven bucks EASY for one shot."

"Fuck outta here" Happy snarled "I ain't movin. Changed my mind."

They continued on with their celebration, and the men began a very competitive game of pool while the girls stepped outside for a cigarette. Kerianne, who had been quite experienced with holding her liquor very well because of her dad, had never had four of those fruity drinks before surging through her system- the girl was on cloud nine. As Kristina passed around a lighter and held the flame to Keri's cigarette, she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, smiling and giggling to herself. "Who you callin'?" Kristina asked, leaning up against the wall.

"HiiiI!" she shrieked into the phone "Nothinnnnn. Guys say hi!" she yelled, holding up her phone. They all cheered back as she put the phone back to her hear. "Yes! I'm having a great time! They're taking care of me. Uhhh…. Kris, where are we?"

She motioned with her hand to have Keri pass her the phone "Hello Juice" Kristina laughed "What do you mean, how did I know it was you? Cause the girl has that bright, sparkling look in her eye whenever she talks to you. We're on second and second. The Edge. Yesssss. Yes I- I'm not drunk" she laughed "Okay maybe a little. Of course we're taking care of her. Yes I promise. How's my puppy? Awwww. I miss him too. Alright, I'll give her back the phone" she smiled, handing the phone back to Kerianne who stepped off to the side. "Such a good kid" she smiled

"Let's hope Chibs sees it too" Jess replied

"He will" Kristina nodded

Julie looked on confused "Huh?" she asked, pulling on her cigarette.

"She's seeing someone that works with the guys. He's twenty-seven. And her Daddy found out this morning." Kris whispered

"Oh shit. Well…. couldn't be as bad as Uncle Gino." Julie shrugged

Kristina rolled her eyes "They don't know about my dad. So keep it between us."

"It's not that big of a secret, Kris" Jessica added as Kerianne walked back over to them.

"What isn't?" she asked

Kristina sighed, looking at both Jess and Julie and nodded. "Okay. You trusted me with your secret. So I'm going to trust you with mine." she said, sitting down on the curb as she continued to pull on her cigarette. "Deal?"

"Absolutely" Kerianne nodded as best as she could, plopping down next to her.

"So ya kinda put it all together with my family yesterday, right? Know the backstory with my mom?"

"More or less" she said

"Well, my dad, like yours, had to do things that he didn't want to do all the time. My mom was a trainwreck, but he was a great father. When I was a little younger than you, we were in high school" she said pointing to Julie "And I was dating a boy, ironically whose name was Gino like my dad… Gino's family was.. let's say it's like you dating a One-Niner or a Mayan. His family and my family did not see eye to eye. He was my first boyfriend, and we dated from when we were about fifteen to when we were… seventeen. I had gone with him to one of his family's parties, kind of like what you saw last night and they were great. They really were. But this was the time that websites like Facebook got really big."

Julie sighed and shook her head, "Fucking MySpace"

Kristina nodded and took another long drag on her cigarette "And we all took a bunch of pictures. Joey…" she pointed into the bar "And Vinny found them. And you've seen how they are with me… like big brothers?" Kerianne nodded "We were seniors in high school, and Joey had seen the pictures. He confronted me about it, and I wouldn't tell him anything. Then grilled the hell out of his sister." she pointed to Julie who was shaking her head. Kristina relit another cigarette and exhaled, blowing smoke up into the air "Because we wouldn't say anything, Vinny and Joey brought the pictures to my dad and my uncle Joe. They lost their minds. I was petrified, they showed up at school and pulled me and Julie out, drove home and went off. I told him that I refused to break it off. So… Joey, Vinny, my dad and my uncle Joe went to my boyfriend Gino's father's restaurant. My dad had grabbed Gino by the throat and beat him so badly, that he had to have surgery to fix his jaw, and broke his arm. He played baseball and was really going somewhere. Not after that. And because my dad had been in trouble before with the cops, for other things… the boy's father pressed charges and got him for attempted murder. They wanted to bring down my Uncle Joe, Joey and Vinny too, but my dad took the charge to make sure they all stayed out of jail." Kerianne blinked rapidly, not believing what she had heard."So when I told you that your dad took this well… Baby I meant it."

"Holy shit" she sighed "I'm- I'm sorry."

Kristina smiled lightly and shook her head, tossing her cigarette into the street and stood up. "No need to be sorry sweetie. It was about ten years ago. I've moved past it. But no one knows that. So that stays between us. My dad was just trying to protect me, but took it to the extreme. That's why more than ever my family really tries to take care of me. They feel like they're responsible in some way."

She nodded in understanding, feeling almost closer to Kristina because of what she told her "I hope I didn't ruin your mood…"

Kristina laughed and rubbed her arm "Please girl. That's just me showing that I trust you. Another round of purple nerds?" she asked

"Fuckin' absolutely!" she smiled as they walked back inside.

"You having fun?" Kristina smiled at Jax who was standing next to the bar with the rest of the men.

"Fucking fabulous" he smiled, kissing her cheek. The girls took another shot and shook their heads, swallowing the toxic mix and also trying to forget the story.

Joey wrapped his arm around Kristina's shoulder "we all good and buzzed?"

Everyone nodded with smiles "fuckin right we are" Kris laughed

Multiple drinks and laughs later, they were all outside, leaning against the building. "What time is it?" Kristina sighed, leaning her head on Jax's shoulder. "About 11:30" he said, kissing the top of her head

"That's it?!" Jess laughed "Probably good though. You know your aunts are gonna be waiting for us bright and early."

Kristina and Julie rolled their eyes "Yep" Kristina groaned "Alright. We takin the train?" she asked

"C'monnnn" Jess whined "Please, CAB". They walked back out to Second Avenue, all climbing in as Kristina said goodbye to her cousins. She stopped, holding onto Jax's arm while she difficultly switched her shoes for flats.

"Ahhhhh" she smiled "Circulation"

"I'll never understand it" Jax smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "It's pretty great around here."

"I do miss it" she sighed "But I love Charming more."

"Why's that?" he asked

"Because you're in Charming" she smiled

They had the cab drop them off several blocks from the house. They quietly walked down the street, letting the salty-ocean air hit their faces. "I had a great fucking time" Kerianne slurred, holding onto Chibs

"I fuckin' bet you did" he laughed

"Da, you still mad?" she asked. While everyone was stumbling down the street, they still had enough wits about them to listen well to the reply to that question.

Chibs sighed and kissed the top of her head "We'll see when I'm sober" he laughed "He's still gonna catch a good beatin' when I get back there, regardless."

"Da!"

"Don't DA me. Don't worry, I'll leave him in one piece. I promise." he smiled

Kristina smiled as she continued to walk down the street "Told ya." she said to the girl

* * *

Jess managed to pry herself out of bed around seven. The entire house was silent, including Gabriella. She quickly- yet painfully, slipped on shoes and made her way down the street to the convenience store to grab the infamous hangover cure pill that they always sold. When she got back about a half hour later, she walked into the house chugging a gatorade like her life depended on it- which in her eyes, at that moment, it absolutely did. Kristina and Jax were sitting at the counter both whom looked as though they were on the brink of death but her hilariously wearing her dark sunglasses.

"You managed to feed the twins?" she chuckled, feeling slightly better.

Kristina looked up slowly, hair sticking out every which way "If I could convince him to shoot me, I would" she whispered "Their crying…." she croaked, "I'm…. it felt like shards of glass through my brain."

Jess laughed loudly as the two winced at the volume. She reached into the bag, pulling out gatorades and the packets of pills on the counter. "Drink up" she said. Kristina glanced over and gasped, reaching for the liquid and the nostalgic cure that she missed so much but had forgotten about.

"Rapiditas….If I could get up to hug you, I would" she moaned, pulling open the packet. "Jax…" she said handing him a packet "Baby, take these, you'll feel better in twenty minutes"

"I'm assuming it'll kill me then?"

She couldn't even laugh but Jess was already starting a pot of coffee and smiling "Babe… no. It's the hangover cure, it's really just tylenol with caffeine. Like an excedrin… but… shit it works."

As the rest woke up and made their way painfully down the stairs, they were each handed a magic 'rapidita' packet and a gatorade. "Why don't we have these at home?" Jax asked, now much more awake and headache free as he opened the back door.

Kristina and Jess shrugged "Dunno. But it works." Jess smiled "Your aunt will be here around ten, right?" she asked

"Yeah" Kristina groaned "Fuck my life."

"You'll feel much better in a wedding dress" she smiled

Kristina snorted "Not if I vomit on it" she said, walking outside to sit where Jax and Opie were enjoying a cigarette.

"So" Jax said, looking over at her "Are we ever gonna get the full story?"

"What full story?" Kristina asked, lighting her cigarette

"The guy said last night that it was 'so sad' what happened to your dad. That he was just 'trying to protect his girl." Opie added

Kristina shook her head and rolled her eyes "It's a long story. Just old shit. That's all."

"Well we've got nothin but time" Jax said, pressing her to explain.

Kristina butted her half-smoked cigarette and stood up "I don't. Aunt is gonna be here in a bit. Gotta get ready" she said, walking in the house. She headed upstairs and saw Jess coming out of the shower. "One of those guys last night told them that it was sad what happened to my dad, that he was just trying to protect me." she whispered

"You tell them what happened?" she asked

Kris shook her head "No time." she shrugged, grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom.

"Kris" Jess said, holding the bathroom door open "You're gonna have to explain it at some point."

"I know" she nodded "But I really don't want to think about that when of all times- I'm about to go get a wedding dress"

"Fair enough. Alright, they'll be here in a bit." she said, closing the door. By the time she made it downstairs and ready to go, her aunts were already waiting, tapping their feet with impatience.

"I'm here, I'm here" she sighed, grabbing her bag. She walked over to the boys, kissing them each and giving Jax a half smile before kissing him and quickly walked out of the door in front of everyone.

"Shit" Giuliana sighed, looking at Jess "It was brought up?" Jess nodded silently looking back at Opie "We'll be back around three."

Kristina sat silent most of the car ride. Walking into probably the most famous wedding dress shop in the city, she tried to smile as she called Gemma when she was trying on dresses. Jessica absolutely fell head over heels for the first one that she tried on, and refused to try on another. A form fitting, strapless, and off white, all the way down, the lace dress was perfect for her and her shape. Maria insisted on having the dresses sent out to them after they were taken in, and were warned they they wouldn't be allowed to gain- or lose any weight. Kristina got Gemma's vote and almost declaration of the one she had to choose- strapless like Jess' and form fitting- but only lace on top, and more of a cream tinted fabric. They tried with everything they could give to get her to smile, to be happy and to get excited, but it was impossible. Getting back into the car, Kristina lit a cigarette, no matter how much her aunt's protested. Chain smoking all the way back to Brooklyn, they sat quiet.

"Baby…" Giuliana said from the drivers seat "You gotta be happy. You got yourself a devilishly handsome man, boys that love you… a family that loves you, and a Couture dress that most women would slit throats for. And you know he's happy for you."

Kristina nodded from the back seat "I know" she whispered "I am happy"

"No, you're not." Maria said, rubbing her back while swatting the smoke out of her face. "Kris… Your dad would want you to be happy. You know that."

She flicked her cigarette out of the window and went to reach for her pack again. But before she could even pull one out, she bit her lip and started sobbing. She leaned forward, putting her face in her hands, not holding back one bit. "Shit" Giuliana whispered as she turned down the block to the house. Maria pulling her in and Jessica now moving herself to the other side of the truck, squeezing in between Kristina and the door, trying to get her to calm down as she continued to sob- whimpering and coughing. They pulled into the driveway and Giuliana hopped out of the front seat, opening the back door. Jessica climbed out as they waited for Kristina to move. "Baby…" Giuliana said, pulling Kris' legs to face her as she sat there, wiping her face. "It's okay to be sad. C'mon. Lets get you inside and get you a drink."

"I'm…I'm sorrryyyy" she sobbed, making her way up the steps.

"NO!" Her aunt yelled, pointing her finger at her and stopping her at the door "Listen to me." she growled, yelling as she grabbed her face with her hands "Don't you DARE apologize for ANYTHING. Do you hear me?!" Kristina nodded as they got her in the house. The living room quiet, but the backyard filled with laughter. They sat her down and popped a bottle of wine, as Jess scurried into the backyard to warn everyone to not ask a damn think about how it went. All she received were questions but she wouldn't answer anything as she stepped back into the house.

"Kris, if you don't go out there, you know they'll come in here. C'mon" she said, grabbing the bottle and another as well as an assortment of glasses. Kristina pushed her pitch-black sunglasses onto her face, managing to put a hold on the sobs for the moment as she stepped into the sun. The men looked up as she sat down, clutching her wine glass and drinking it like it was water.

They were warned and had to bring up something to talk about. "SO!" Happy laughed "Abel said fuck off to the neighbor a little while ago" The men snickered along with Kristina who managed to smile a bit and shake her head.

"Baby, you okay if we head out?" Her aunt asked, rubbing her back. Kristina nodded and stood up, wrapping them each in a tight hug before sitting back down. "Jess" Giuliana said pointing to Kristina "take care of her" she mouthed before disappearing into the house. She leaned her head back, emptying the contents of the glass into her mouth and grabbed the wine bottle again, refilling all the way to the rim. Everyone watched on in confusion but Happy looked petrified- thought he was seeing his final days on this earth. Jess shook her head at the men, as they tried to engage in some small conversation.

Kerianne stepped outside, all smiles after spending her afternoon tanning. "Sorry I couldn't go with you guys" she smiled "I was fucking dead to the world this morning. How was it?! Did you find one?!" she asked, sitting next to Kristina. Everyone was violently shaking their heads as Kristina smiled and nodded.

"Yeah" she croaked, feeling her throat tighten again.

"What do you mean no?" Kerianne asked the men, in response to their head shaking. "That's great! I'm so happy for you two!"

Kristina brought her knees up to her chest, leaning forward and grabbing a cigarette from her pack, sniffling but shoving it into her mouth, trying to prevent another meltdown. "You're good" Jess said positively, rubbing her shoulder "You're good." Kris pushed up her sun glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. Everyone could see the smeared mascara and eyeliner all under her eyes which were red and puffy.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Jax shouted in horror, sitting up quickly "What the FUCK happened?!"

Everyone looked at her and waited for her to speak, she knew that if she didn't tell them, it would just get worse. The sooner she said something, she sooner she could go back to enjoying the trip. She took a deep breath and pulled on her cigarette. "Long story short" she half-smiled "What those guys told you last night? It is a sad story. Basically as quickly as I can tell you, in the most condensed version. My dad- Gino, has been in prison for the last ten years for attempted murder. My first boyfriend, Gino- yes same name- was part of another family, and after they found pictures of me at a family party of his, and me refusing to stop seeing him, my dad, uncle Joe and Joey and Vinny went to Gino's dad's restaurant. My dad broke his jaw and arm. Beat the shit out of him. He thought Gino was using me- which in hindsight, he was. But he's been locked up ever since." she sighed "That's about it. I just lost it today, cause he won't be there."

Jax pulled her chair closer to him and put her head on his shoulder "Why didn't you tell me that?" he asked

"Because. There was really nothing to tell. My mom fucked up a long time ago. Long before my dad went away. You finding out who my family is, would eventually dig up about my dad. That's why I never said anything."

"Shit, Kris" Happy sighed, shaking his head "I'm sorry girl. But why attempted murder? I mean, the kids breathing right?"

Kristina chuckled softly and nodded "Yes. But it wasn't my dad's first time with assault charges. And my boyfriends father was cousins with the district attorney. BUT" she smiled, taking a deep breath and sitting up straight "I DO feel better telling you all. I just sometimes- although over the actual event- sometimes I miss him. And today was not easy whatsoever without him there." Jax rubbed her back as she stretched her neck. "So I ain't gonna be a party pooper anymore. Let's go, story time. Explain WHY Abel told the neighbor to fuck off?"

Around six, Kristina was busy cooking dinner which had always made her feel better. Kerianne watching along and begging for advice.

"You think I should warn him?" The girl asked as she leaned against the counter.

Kris smiled and shrugged "If it were me... And Chibs was gonna come for me? I'd want to be warned" Her uncles Joe and Nico and two cousins Joey and Vinny had made their way into the house. "Hey!" She smiled kissing them hello "boys are in the back. Dinner is in an hour"

"We need to talk" Joe said, heading straight through to the backyard. She looked up at Joey who shrugged and continued on with his father.

The SAMCRO men looked up from their beers "How's it goin?" Jax asked standing up and giving them a hug as they made their way around the table.

"Ah. Just gotta get her head on straight." Nico sighed taking a seat.

Opie handed the men beers "She know about the deal yet?" Joe asked

They all shook their heads "No sir. Afraid she'll cut me every which way" Jax laughed. Kristina walked outside, smiling and not realizing for the lecture that she was about to endure.

"You gonna stay for dinner?" she asked, sitting next to her uncles, reaching for a cigarette and putting it between her lips. Nico leaned forward and pulled it out of her mouth, tossing it on the table.

"Depends. You're gonna listen first" he growled. Kristina sat up straight, hands folded on the table like she had finally met her match. Among everyone at the table, the SAMCRO men absolutely astounded that they finally found someone that she would never argue back against- all of them internally laughing, but too afraid to do it out loud. "I spoke to Maria. Kristina…" he sighed "We're going to see your father next week. You know he'd be upset if he knew about this. You completely picked up and shut everyone out after he went away. You know how much that hurt everyone, not to mention him. If ANYTHING disappointed him, it was that."

Nodding along, she wiped the few tears that fell and finally smiled knowing he was right. "Why is she sad?" Abel asked Jax as he sat on his lap.

"Because she misses her daddy" Jax whispered

Abel leaned into his ear "Where is he?"

Kristina smiled "Remember when daddy and Uncle Opie went away for a few days?" Abel nodded "My daddy went away too. But you were lucky, your daddy came home."

"Now" Joe continued on from his brother's lecture "I know you understand how important family is. And how staying with family and sticking by them is vital to living a healthy life."

Kristina sighed "I'm not moving back to New York" she groaned, rolling her eyes

"Eh. Kristina Nicolette." He growled. She bit her lip at the sound of her middle name. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking to you, as an adult now. How I need to know, right here" he continued, pushing his finger on the table for emphasis "that you, as a mother, as a wife and as MY daughter, that you understand the importance of family. And how our role, as men, is to provide and to do whatever we need to for OUR family."

"I do" she squeaked

"Which is why, I asked your to be husband and his men, who are MY family now, to help me in MY time of need." She looked at Jax and narrowed her eyes "NO. Look at me. I approached him. And out of respect for me, respect for you, they agreed to help me. And I devoted my life to you a long time ago young lady, and have I EVER steered you wrong?"

"No" she whispered, like she was a child being scolded.

"Then you take this opportunity, you be happy for him and your new family that they are a part of what I have spent my life building and so Jax and his men can continue to build their own." She nodded and he grabbed her hand lowering his head.

"Zio…" she sighed, pulling her hand away "Not now" Joey and Vinny snickering before having Nico look at them with distain.

"You WILL say it" he grunted, cutting his eyes at her. She looked around the table as the men tried to hide a small laugh at the one man that had full control over her.

"Shut up" She mouthed with a smile to Jax who was trying not to laugh. Joe grabbed her hand again and lowered his head.

"Kristina. Lower your head." she sighed and lowered her head "Let's go." he squeezed her hand

She rolled her eyes "Altissimo glorioso Dio, illumina le tenebre de lo core mio, Et dame fede diricta, speranza certa e carità perfecta, senno e conoscimento. Signore, che faccia lo tuo santo e verace comandamento. Amen"

"Amen" her uncles said "Maybe start praying a little more, eh?" Nico nodded

She sighed and nodded, grabbing the wine glass that was sitting in front of her. "Would you look at that. Sir… I gotta say, she seems to have everyone by their balls…" Happy chuckled "But now I know who I need to call when she needs to be put in place"

Jax bit his lip trying not to laugh "You being disrespectful?" Joe asked his niece

"No" she smiled "I'm never disrespectful"

"She said they'd never find my body" Jax laughed

"Kristina." He growled.

"CMON!" She shouted, punching his arm

"HEY!" Nico yelled, making her jump. "You cut that shit out right now!" he said pointing to her "Hitting your man… unbelievable" he sighed

She huffed and grabbed her cigarette, looking at her uncle as she lit it. "Don't let them get over on you so easily." she smiled

"Look who's talking" Joey laughed "How many ass beatings have I gotten because you got over on him and it became my fault?"

"Vaffanculo!" She laughed

"KRISTINA!" Joe yelled "Watch your MOUTH!"

"What?! He started it!" she pouted

"Forza, troia!" Joey said standing up

She pulled on her cigarette and carefully butted it in the ashtray so she could come back to it "Let's go!" she growled opening the gate and heading down the steps to the sand. Her uncles shook their head in disappointment.

"I need to get me a dictionary" Happy laughed "Because whatever they just said… I gotta start using"

Jess snorted "She told him to fuck off."

"Ah, you're learning" Nico smiled

"Just what she's taught me" she chuckled

Nico rolled his eyes "Wonderful. And he basically called her a whore and told her to bring it" as their shouting and grunting was heard from the sand. "The only female in the family that will try and beat the shit out of anyone no matter who they are."

"That's my girl" Jax laughed

"Just make sure it's not done in her wedding dress. Please" Nico said to Jessica "I'll be paying that off until I die"

Jax looked up at him "What? No, no. I was going to pay for it."

Joe smiled "No son. It's our responsibility. You're doing more than enough by marrying her." he laughed "Besides, did ya see the price tag?"

Jess lit a cigarette and looked away as she stood up and walked towards the stairs "Hold up!" Opie said "Price tag?"

Jess turned around and smiled "I love you?"

"How much was it?" Jax asked

Nico shook his head "You don't want to know."

"How much?" Opie asked looking at Jess

Jess shook her head "You didn't pay for it. Don't worry"

"What do you mean, I didn't pay for it?"

"Like I said, our responsibility. She's as much as our family as Kristina is." Joe replied

"I gotta at least know how much it was" Jax said

Joe smiled looking at his brother "Jessica. Yours was the much cheaper one, yes?" he laughed

"Yes sir" she smiled "Much"

"Ah, her's was about four grand. Kristinas?" he sighed, shaking his head "About nine"

"NINE THOUSAND DOLLARS?!" Jax shouted "IS SHE… NO. Absolutely NOT"

"Woah…" Happy chuckled "What's that shit made out of?"

"Like I said" Nico chuckled "We were going to pay for it from the beginning. She deserves the best. But when you see it, I must admit… worth every penny"

"Haven't seen it" Jax said, bringing the beer bottle to his lips. Joey's screams were heard from down below.

"AHH HAHA!" Kristina growled "STILL A LITTLE GIRL!"

The men rolled their eyes as she came back up the steps and plopped back down "What did you do?" Jax laughed

She had a look of victory on her face as she relit the butted cigarette "Nothing that I haven't done before."

Joey walked back up and sat down, hand over his face "Stupid-" but cut himself off when his father and uncle glanced at him "WHAT?! You see this?!" he said pointing to his mouth that had a small drop of blood starting to build up

"Half your size and she manages to bust your lip?" his father asked with disappointment

"I'm sorry….I have to lay there and take it because I can't hit her back"

"No one said you can't hit me back. You just got manhandled" she smiled

"Alright. Enough" Joe said "What are your plans for the next two days?"

Kristina shrugged "Not sure."

"Well you know your aunts, they decided to use my bank account to hurry along the process for your dresses. She's going to ship them out by next week" Nico smiled "Spend the day in the city tomorrow, enjoy it."

"So am I gonna see the dress before July twenty third?" Jax asked

Kristina shrugged "Not if my aunts have anything to say about it."

"Ah" he winked "I think I'll just turn on my charm"

Nico scoffed "You've got them over the moon. 'Oh those blue eyes!" he laughed mocking his wife

"I dunno Nico. Maria is old-fashioned." Kristina said shaking her head "I don't think she'll let him see it"

"Can I know the color at least?" Jax asked

"Eh… Kinda like… ivory? Darker than cream?" she shrugged looking up at Jess who nodded

"Cream, is not a color. It's a food" Opie chuckled

Jess rolled her eyes "Between white and tan."

"Didn't stick with white?" Jax laughed

Kristina snorted and shook her head "I think the two sleeping upstairs can surely affirm that I do NOT belong in white."

"Yeah and cause you're the devil." Joey growled, still holding his face

"As much as I love you guys, I need to get back to California. Where only one other person reigns supreme over me." she smiled

"A bets a bet" Jax smiled while they sat outside around midnight on Friday, enjoying their one last ocean view.

Kristina rolled her eyes "Fine" she grunted standing up and placing the beer down on the table. "You see all these lights on?" She asked, pointing to the neighbors some who were also enjoying the night sky on their own patios "I get arrested, I'm claiming temporary insanity." She said making her way down the steps to the beach as Jax followed, everyone else leaning against the railing looking down. "How far do I need to go?"

"See that lifeguard stand?" He pointed with his hand that was holding a cigarette "that far."

"That's like a hundred yards!" She groaned

Jax took a seat on the bottom step "I'm waiting!" He chuckled. She pulled her sundress over her head down to her bathing suit she had on earlier. "Ass naked. Let's go!" She looked back at him, cutting her eyes as she quickly ripped the rest off and took off running down the beach holding her sundress in her hands. Neighbors hollering and whistling as the SAMCRO men laughed and clapped.

When she reached the lifeguard stand she turned around and shouted "CAN I PUT THIS ON NOW?!"

"NOPE!" Jax yelled back "LETS GO!" Holding her dress in front of her she ran back as quickly as she could and stood in front of him with a smirk on her face. "Maybe that'll teach you to not make a bet" he smiled as she pulled her bathing suit back on.

"C'mon" she laughed "one last swim guys?" She called up as she took off towards the water. The men pulling off their shirts and took off towards the water.

Returning to Charming was going to see a different side to all of them. Still so much left to work out and a young man that was about to come face to face with Chibs who still hadn't forgotten.


	21. Chapter 21

They headed across the lot of the Sacramento airport towards their cars. Feeling energized, they were absolutely thankful to be back home in California with some interesting lessons learned in New York City.

"My mom said they're cooking dinner back at the house, to come straight there." Jax said as he buckled the boys into the back seat.

Kristina smiled as she climbed into the drivers seat, putting her hands on the steering wheel "God I missed you!" She cooed as she spoke to her car and started the engine. "I can NOT wait to get back to the house."

Jax closed the passenger side door and she had already pulled out of the lot before he buckled his seat belt. "Christ I need a smoke" he said rubbing his neck

"We'll be back in twenty minutes" she smiled

Jax groaned "It's a forty minute drive, Kris"

"Baby" she laughed "have you met me before? I'm just as excited to get back and see Slash as I am to put these sleeping rugrats down for their nap"

"And for Juice to get an ass beating" he smiled

She shook her head "So mean. So mean. He's a good kid, Jax" She laughed. "Abel, when we get back you can hug and kiss mama but then you gotta get a nap. Okay?"

"Fugheddaboutit!" He shouted from the back seat. Jax laughed, high-fiving him.

"Christ." She grunted. When they pulled up to the house, they slowly walked up the walkway as they readjusted themselves to the smell of Charming and the cool weather. "We're home!" She shouted as she lugged her bags inside. Gemma and Fiona walked out from the kitchen and an eager Boston Terrier came running through the hallway. "Hi baby!" She smiled, bending down to pet Slash. But he had another favorite in mind as ran past her and he jumped all over Jax's legs. Gemma grabbed the boys' carriers as Jax plopped himself onto the floor scratching and playing with the puppy. "Wow" she scoffed standing up "I've been replaced."

"I missed you too!" Jax laughed as the dog licked and jumped up onto him "what can I say babe? Your aunts and Slash all have a thing for me."

"Everyone's in the back" Gemma smiled as she held her grandson. "I'm gonna put them down for a nap" they made their way into the back, Juice, Bobby and Tig setting up a welcome home- newly redefined 'Jax pong' game.

"Look who it is!" Tig smiled as they all stepped out into the backyard. The SAMCRO men embracing one another as Kristina and Jess fought mercilessly through their bags for a cigarette to light as they sat at the table. "All good shit?" Tig asked

"Lots" Chibs smiled "good shit, emotional shit, hilarious shit..."

"Let's hear the good shit first" Bobby demanded as they all gathered around the table. Mary, Gemma and Fiona walking outside to join them.

"Got a new deal." Jax smiled, taking a deep breath. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. Happy was about to explode out of his seat if Jax didn't say something soon "Alright. So… Kristina's uncle needs some help running protection. He's moving his goods from the Bay Area to Reno once a week"

"What kinda goods?" Bobby asked

"Ah, nothin' crazy" Chibs smiled "Electronics, bullshit stuff. No drugs, no guns."

"And…" Jax chuckled, leaning forward and ashing his cigarette. "Happy?"

"Fifty THOUSAND dollars!" He screamed "Between fifty and one hundred fifty k EVERY week."

Bobby, Juice and Tig looked up wide-eyed and stunned. Tig stood up and walked around the table, wrapped Kristina in a hug and kissed the side of her head "Did I EVER tell you how much I love you? Because I fucking LOVE you!" he shouted holding her face in his hands "You beautiful little mafia princess! I LOVE YOU!"

"Yeah yeah" She smiled "I know you do"

"Other good shit?" Juice asked

"Her family man… great people. Went to a few great bars, and picked up some Italian" Jax smiled

Gemma snorted "Oh really?"

"Mia fidan…" He stammered looking at Kris

"Fidanzata" she smiled

"Fidanzata! And Come stai?"

"Would ya look at that?" Gemma chuckled

"Her aunts positively loved me. Naturally" he shrugged with a confident sigh

Bobby shook his head "Okay Romeo. What about the hilarious shit"

"Please let me!" Happy laughed "Alright. Besides Kristina nearly killing us all on our way from the airport. Went to her aunts fuckin' old style house. This asshole over here rejects food politely and gets slapped in the back of the head. Wednesday we all get on the train to go meet her cousins for dinner… this stank ass lookin ho is grillin' everyone. So Kristina _naturally_ decides to say something and goes 'keep your own eyes in your head'. This chick goes off and calls Kris a bitch and Jax white trash. These two midgets think they're the hulk and literally leap across the fucking subway car as Opie and Jax are holding them back. Fucking classic. Kris was smacked more times than I can count, her aunts man… they got that quick hand."

"YOU were smacked?!" Juice shouted

Kris rolled her eyes "They always do that."

"But we finally figured out her kryptonite. Her two uncles. Man…. they had her in a STRAIGHT fuckin' line. Even made her pray in Italian. Ripped her cigarette right out of her mouth."

"Oh!" Chibs smiled devilishly leaning forward and folding his hands on the table "Another really hilarious thing happened"

Everyone turned their attention to him as he tried to find the best way to approach the subject "So, ya know, we were all up the first mornin' there, brewin' coffee and chattin'. And…" he chuckled "The funniest thing happened" Opie, Jax and Happy trying to control their laughter as they watched Kerrianne struggle to stay seated without vomiting and the rest of the men looking on with anticipation "So…." he smiled looking at Juice "Seems as though Juicey here has been seein' Kerrianne behind my back." He glanced over at Fiona who wasn't at all surprised, in-fact, she seemed to know already but was disappointed that Chibs knew.

"SHIT!" Juice shouted as he went to stand up and run, Happy grabbing his arm and pulling him back down into his seat- legs shaking and sweat forming.

"NOPE!" Chibs said "Now… had you been there, you would've been probably stabbed a few times. But I had a very relaxing few days, and time to think it over. So, I figured I'd bring it here to this table because if we speak in private, I might not be as calm."

Kerianne rubbed her face "Da! Stop!" she interrupted

"Filip" Fiona sighed

He cut his eyes at his daughter "Like I said, I had a very relaxing few days and I've had some time to cool down, think it over. A lot of lessons learned in New York, boy. So you better be on your knees thankin' that girl" he said pointing to Kristina "And this one" he said, patting Keri on her back, who looked like she swallowed a bug "Begged and pleaded, and begged and begged. So, you're breathin' for those reasons. With that said, she's seventeen. She'll be eighteen soon and you two can do whatever it is that you're gonna do, not that I want to know. You're a good kid, and I trust that you won't do wrong by her. But for the next four months, you best keep your hands to yourself. And if I find out that something has happened… both of you will be in a WORLD of pain."

Juice took a deep breath "I swear Chibs…. I swear we- I didn't do ANYTHING"

Everyone looked up catching his slip. Chibs narrowed his eyes and reached across the table, grabbing Juice by his collar, an inch from his face "Whad'ya mean I?" He glanced over at Kerianne "Keri. I'm serious, what does he mean I?!"

"NOTHIN'! I swear!" She lied right through her teeth but knew that was the only answer she could muster

Chibs rolled his eyes, looking back at Juice "I know she's lyin'. So if at any point you find yourself near her again, or her anywhere near ANY of YOU, I want you to picture my face instead of hers." he growled, shoving him back into his seat and walking towards the front of the house to smoke a cigarette by himself. Juice sat there panting while everyone tried to refrain from laughing.

"Go talk to him" Gemma whispered to Kerrianne

The girl's eyes watered "He's gonna kill me." she whispered

Gemma stood up and grabbed her hand "C'mon." she said leading her up and across the yard as Fiona followed.

Jax, Opie, Happy, Bobby and Tig bursted into hysterical laugher. "What- are- ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Kristina shouted at them "Did you not see her completely break down right now?!"

"Kris, he just told this poor son of a bitch to picture HIS face." Tig continued to laugh, wiping the tears away from under his eyes. "You try getting hard imagining that. Holy shit!" He cried, trying to catch his breath, Juice sat there panting and contemplating his escape. Gemma walked back and took a seat shaking her head at the men. The back door opened and they turned their heads to see Abel running down the steps and over to his dad, climbing up onto his lap.

"You're supposed to be nappin' buddy" Jax said

"Vaffanculo!" Abel shouted with laughter, Kristina and Jessica gasped so loudly making the rest of the adults jump.

"ABEL!" Kristina scolded "NO!"

"But you said it yesterday!" he smiled, wrapping his arms around Jax's neck- knew how to play his father's charming game and he wasn't even five.

"That is a VERY bad word" she said in her motherly tone, looking at the boy "You don't say that."

Gemma smiled and picked him up from Jax's arms "Come on. You need to take a nap."

"Fugheddaboutit!" He laughed as she carried him into the house. Kristina shaking her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jax chuckled lightly "That's all your family baby."

"When's the first shipment?" Bobby asked

"We meet them on Wednesday. Once it's in Reno- we're back here in Charming. As little as 50k, split between all of us… pretty good for a days work."

"I'd say so" He smiled. Chibs walked back to the table with his daughter, Fiona heading into the house- shaking her head. He took a seat as he lit another cigarette, looking across the table at the boy.

"Here's how this is gonna work. You're going to answer my questions honestly, in front of everyone. Agreed?"

Juice looked over at Kerrianne who shrugged "Agreed" he said quietly

"Speak up!" Chibs growled

"I said agreed!" He said louder with more certainty

"If I told you to stop seeing her, would you?" he asked

Juice sat for a moment, looking around the table and then shook his head "No"

Chibs raised his eyebrows along with everyone else in surprise "Even if it meant losing your patch?"

"Chibs" Opie interrupted

"No" he argued, shaking his head "I want him to answer. Well?"

"I wouldn't stop seeing her" he replied. The men even now more surprised at his response. "And I'm not gonna apologize for it"

Jess and Kristina's eyes were lit up as their hands were over their mouths "I'm gonna cry" Kristina smiled "I'm gonna fucking cry."

Juice smiled lightly and shook his head "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Why?" Chibs asked "So far she's had the same answers you did. So I wanna see if you have the same answer to this question. Why?"

"Why do you think?" he shrugged, now sitting up straight "Because I love her."

"Annnnnnd now I'm crying" Kristina laughed, wiping under her eyes, everyone turning their heads and looking at her. "What?! Do you _not_ see how fucking adorable he is?!"

Kerrianne's face flushed as she tried to hide her smile "This…" Chibs said, motioning between the two "This stays between everyone at this very table. Are we understood?" he asked everyone who nodded in response "And I absolutely do not want to see the two of you after a few drinks the way these two are" he said pointing to Kristina and Jax

"HEY!" Kristina shouted "C'MON! I'm not inappropriate!"

"Well he won't be flinging my daughter over his shoulder in front of me. That's for sure." Chibs sighed "Are we clear?"

"Yep" Juice and Kerrianne smiled

"Alright then" he smiled "That whiskey is gettin' cold!"

* * *

The next morning, Kristina was up bright an early. Gemma had made sure the house was cleaned up before they came home, and she was in a fabulous mood. Eight o'clock in the morning, she had her favorite playlist on Spotify blasting through the house while the boys rolled around in their playpen. She was updating her scrapbook and singing obnoxiously along to 'Only The Good Die Young' by Billy Joel.

"BABE! JESUS CHRIST!" Jax shouted as he walked into the kitchen holding his head.

Kristina laughed, cutting out pictures. "You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd, We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud. We might be laughing a bit too loud But that never hurt no oneeeee!" she shouted. He shook his head and smiled as he filled up his coffee mug. Seconds later, Jessica came tearing across the backyard and into the back door. Still in pajamas and her hair tossed around like she had just woken up. Kris jumped up and paused the music. "What happened?!"

She took a deep breath and shaking like she had amazing news "You didn't answer! Did you see your email?"

Kris scrunched her face and shook her head as she grabbed her phone, scrolling through it "No… wh- JAX!" she shrieked reaching for her wallet. "Where the- Where's my DEBIT CARD?!" she eagerly grabbed her bag and turned it upside down emptying its contents onto the table.

"What?" Jax laughed, still trying to wake up

"Please tell me we're going" She grinned at Jess while she flung open her laptop.

"Ummm… It's WEDNESDAY. Fuck YES we're going" Jessica said

"Avenged Sevenfold is playing in Sacramento. PLEASE!" She urged "You're gonna come?"

Jax shrugged "Ope goin'?"

Jess scoffed "I told him he was."

"I dunno babe. It's not really-"

Kristina looked up at him "PLEASE! You- you don't UNDERSTAND! Six tickets. DONE!" she clapped, printing out the confirmation. "Keri and Juice will probably wanna go."

"AHHH! Holy SHIT!" Jess shouted "Fuck. Fuck. I gotta sit." she panted "I- oh my god."

Jax chuckled softly "What is wrong with you two?"

They both cut their eyes at him "Do… He doesn't understand" Jess sighed, "Neither did Opie when I jumped up from bed and started pounding on him, screaming. I gotta go and tell him!" she screamed running out of the house and back across the yard.

Kristina grinned looking up at Jax who was shaking his head "You two need to go"

"Why's that?" he asked, grabbing his cigarettes and coffee while Kristina stepped outside with him, watching the twins through the back door as they leaned against the railing.

"Babe" Kristina whined, wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up at him "You gotta protect me. Pleaseeeeeeeeee"

He sighed and lit his cigarette, tilting his head back and blowing the smoke up above her "How can I say no to this look?" he asked smiling as she stood back and folded her arms

"You know you love my morning hair." she grinned, pulling his cigarette from his hand and taking a drag. "What time are you going for the run Wednesday?"

"Ah, shit" he sighed, rolling his eyes "Around eleven most likely meeting them by San Fran. We'll be back probably around four thirty."

"Alright. We need to leave around five. Just be ready to push some rancid teenagers around who will be shoving and kicking."

Jax scoffed "Yeah. Okay." Opie walked into the backyard, hair a mess and still in flannel pajama pants shuffling over to the table with a cup of coffee.

"You two are relentless." Opie groaned looking over at them on the steps "I was woken up by repeated PUNCHES TO THE BACK!" Kristina and Jax hysterically laughing "That AIN'T funny. 'OPIE! Then she started punching my back. Unreal"

"We love you guys!" she smiled before walking back inside. Jax made his way over to the table and sat down.

"Talk about pussy whipped" Jax chuckled as they heard the music turn back on from inside his house.

"We gotta endure that shit for hours?" Opie asked "We got a run on Wednesday"

"Gotta keep the bride happy brotha" he laughed hearing Kristina starting to sing "You hear that shit? That's what I gotta keep happy."

Opie smirked and laughed "Yeah yeah. You're EVIL!" Opie yelled at the door where Jess was standing holding Gabriella

"You LOVE ME!" Jess laughed "And get ready baby! Cause it's gonna be non-stop playing their music now!"

"Fabulous" He groaned "I better be getting something out of this."

"My undying love." She smiled before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"What time's church?" he asked Jax, brushing back his hair

"Ten. Gotta figure out how it's gonna play out on Wednesday. And we got a run later."

"Look. Between Luann's studio, and this shit we have comin' now… You really think we need to be running protection for anyone else? I mean, the other shit is peanuts compared to what her uncle has planned. And not to mention it isn't drugs or guns."

"We ain't transporting or storing the guns though. That was the agreement" Jax replied

Opie nodded and butted his cigarette "I know, but you know what I mean."

"I know. I'm with ya. Let's bring it to the table." he nodded lighting another cigarette.

Ellie pranced outside, all smiles and walked up to Opie "Good morning Daddy" she grinned, kissing his cheek and walking over to Jax, doing the same thing "Good Morning".

Jax subtly smiled and raised his eyebrows over at Opie who knew she was up to something "Mmmhmm good morning baby. What did you do?" Opie asked

Ellie sat down and brought her knees up to her chest "Daddy, I didn't do anything." she smiled

"Okay. That's the same look I get from you and Jess when you want something or did something. So which is it?" he asked, taking another drag of his cigarette

"Danielle just called me. She wants to go to a show on Wednesday. Me, Danielle, Mike and Matt. Danielle's mom is going to drive us and bring us home. It's Matt and Mike's favorite band, and I just asked mom and she said it was okay and I just really really want to go. And I know that it's in Sacramento and I know that you don't think that I'm old enough but everyone's going to be there and-" she rambled trying to get her point across

Opie shrugged and smiled "What did Jess say?"

"Oh she said that she's positive that you wouldn't have a problem with it because you know I'm responsible."

Jax put his hand over his mouth covering his smile as he continued to pull on his cigarette "Yeah Ope. A show in Sacramento, cause she's responsible. Hey kiddo, what's the name of the band?" he chuckled

"You probably don't know them. Avenged Sevenfold?"

Opie licked his lips trying to refrain from laughing "Yeah of course it's the kid with the lip rings favorite band" he nodded "That sounds good. You can go."

Ellie widened her eyes and tilted her head "Really?"

"Yep. Why not right? You're responsible and I trust that you'll make smart decisions" he nodded

Ellie shrieked and jumped up hugging both of them as she ran back into the house. "HE SAID YES!" she shouted to Jess

"You gonna tell her you're gonna be there?" Jax laughed

"Hell no!" Opie chuckled "She don't gotta know that. But I'll sure as shit be watching her the entire time."

The men gathered into the Chapel around ten, eager to get their plans laid out. "Alright, alright!" Jax grinned, slamming the gavel down. "Mornin' gentlemen. Today is a fuckin' beautiful day."

"Fuckin' right it is!" Tig nodded as Happy rubbed his hands together with excitement.

"So Wednesday. We're going to meet the truck right off of eighty outside of San Fran around eleven. Take it all the way up to Reno. It was brought to our attention that they've had issues before. Now those exact issues, weren't made clear."

"Other family problems" Opie added "Just a bunch of bullshit. But he was confident we wouldn't run into too much trouble. Angels were runnin' protection, but their charter fell off."

The men nodded along "We'll get there around 2 or so, back here by 4:30." Jax nodded "All agreed?" They nodded and raised their hands "Alrighty then. Next up… Ope?"

"I know we got this thing runnin' now aside from the studio. But if ya think about it… we'll making more with this new deal than we'd make in a month doing what we've got goin on now. Ending this deal running with the Mayans… we'll really be cleaning ourselves out of the ATF shit."

"I hear ya, but where does her family stand with RICO?" Piney asked

Jax and Opie shrugged "From our understanding they've been clean for a long time." Opie replied

"I agree with Ope" Jax added "See how Wednesday goes, and we'll bring it back to the table on Thursday. If we all agree, then we stick to tits, ass and this one other deal." he laughed

"Yea!" Happy growled "Fuckin' STOKED!"

"Agreed?" Jax asked as the men started banging on the table with anticipation. "Alrighty then!" he shouted slamming down the gavel. "Let's get outta here and get this shit done so we can get home."

When Jax and Opie returned home, Kristina was sitting with Gemma, Jess and Mary at the table- papers spread out everywhere. "Watcha workin' on?" Jax smiled kissing the top of Kris' head.

"Tryin' to send out the invitations tomorrow." she smiled as they all continued to write out addresses "How did everything go?"

"Good" he nodded, taking a seat between Gemma and Kris "What's for dinner?" The four women looked up at him as if he had asked for the world to be handed to him on a platter. Opie chuckled and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "I'm gonna guess that was the wrong question?" he smiled

"It's three o'clock" Kristina sighed

"I know" he nodded "I'm starving"

"There's chicken and left over pasta in the fridge. There's enough for the two of you. Heat that up to hold you over." she said, continuing to pile the completed invitations and grabbing another.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "But it's so much better when you heat it up. I never do it right."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, shaking her head "Fine, Teller. You win" she said, pushing out her chair and walking into the kitchen. "Abel, come here."

He skipped into the kitchen smiling up at her "Did you finish the book?" she asked

"Yes" He grinned

"Oh yeah? You got that smile your daddy gives when he doesn't do something." she laughed, pulling plates from the cabinet. "Tell me what it was about."

He leaned his head back and sighed "It was about a girl Callie-"

"Uh huh…" she chuckled "And?"

"And she has a new baby brother…."

Pressing the buttons on the microwave, she knew he hadn't read it. "Keep going"

"And… her baby brother is named Michael." he smiled.

"Huh. That's it?" she smiled, walking into the living room and grabbing the book.

"Yes" he grinned.

"Abel, what's the title of the book?" she asked, sitting on the couch as he walked over to her.

He tried to refrain from smiling as he looked at Jax who walked over to him "Callie's New Brother Michael"

"Ah ha! Nice try mister. Let's go" she laughed, handing him the book, making her way back to the kitchen. "Now you gotta read it aloud"

"Busteddddd!" Jax laughed messing up Abel's hair.

"Daddddd" Abel whined "I don't wanna read"

"Who starts Kindergarten in September?" Kristina asked

"Me" he sighed

"And who wants to be the smartest boy in the class?"

"Me"

"Okay then. Let's go" she demanded. "One book and then you get to color."

"You gotta admit…" Jax chuckled in a whisper "Not too bad for trying to get around it."

Kristina shook her head and smiled "Like father, like son." she said, dishing the food onto the plates, placing them on the table listening to Abel read. "My aunt said the dresses were in, so she sent them out overnight. We should have them tomorrow, Tuesday the latest."

"I can not get over how gorgeous that dress was" Gemma said taking off her glasses, placing the last invitation down "I'll send these out tomorrow. I better see that dress in person when it gets here."

Kristina chuckled looking over at Abel while he read "You will. Hopefully the adjustments worked. Are you two ready?" she asked looking at Jax and Opie

"Ready with what?" Jax asked, mouth full of food.

Gemma rolled her eyes "I'm assuming standard SAMCRO attire for the both of you?"

"Of course" he smiled as Opie nodded "I'll toss on a shirt and tie though. Can't be lookin' too good in a tux and overshadow her." he laughed, continuing to shove food into his mouth. The womens' jaws dropped looking over at him while Opie steered completely clear of this conversation, focusing on the plate in front of him.

"Overshadow who exactly?" Kristina asked, eyebrows raised

"You babe" he smiled "I can't be the best looking one there."

"You're digging your own grave brother" Opie said shaking his head. "Doesn't matter what I wear, still won't be the best lookin' one, right sweetie?" he smiled at Jess

Jess rolled her eyes "Nice try"

* * *

Wednesday morning, Jess awoke around eight and turned on the radio after feeding Gabriella- who was enjoying laying in her crib and staring at her mom while she began her pre-concert ritual that she hadn't been able to do in many years. "Jess" Opie groaned, rolling over and seeing her toss things out of her closet as if everything was on fire. "Jess!" He growled a little louder, catching her attention over the music.

"What?" she called out, throwing things across the room "Fucking…. none of this shit is gonna fit" she grunted, continuing to sift through everything.

He walked over to her and leaned against the wall "Jess, it's eight am."

"Babe" she said, keeping her eyes on the closet "I gotta get everything ready. Your moms gonna be here in a few hours… I… I just gotta get it all ready."

"She's coming at three" he laughed

"My point. Coffee is on the counter. I'll be up in a few after I pick something out and I'll make breakfast."

"Just wear whatever. It's a dark arena. It doesn't matter." he said picking up Gabriella who smiled and cooed at him, grabbing at his beard "We'll be back around four-thirty."

She grabbed her iPad that was blaring music and carried it up the stairs. "Please, Ope. Please be careful today." Jess said pouring a cup of coffee.

"We'll be fine" he smiled sitting down at the table with the baby "It's all planned out. What time is Ellie leaving?" he whispered

"Around four. She'll be gone before you get back." Jess smiled, putting coffee in front of them and sitting down

Opie leaned his head back and looked down the hallway to make sure her door was still closed "You make sure she's not wearing anything that I wouldn't want to see. And no makeup."

Jess rolled her eyes and smiled "Yes sweetie. You want her in a plastic bubble too?"

"Can you make that happen?"

The men left around nine-thirty, leaving the girls to do their thing. Kristina spent the better part of the last hour washing her hair and blowing it out. Jax left her as she was sitting on the bedroom floor trying to decipher her rollers that she hadn't used in a while. "Jesus Christ this is impossible!" She grunted to herself. She leaned over and picked up her phone, pressing Jess' number and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Jess answered

"I need helpppp" Kris whined "I… these fucking rollers Jess. It's already ten-thirty…. I can't do this myself. My hair is too long."

Kristina could hear Ellie and Kenny laughing in the background "I have two children helping me. I'm about half way done."

"Shit" She sighed "I mean- sorry guys. Alright, I'll figure something out."

"If not I'll be over as soon as I'm done. You're excited to go to San Francisco _right_?"

Kristina looked at her phone and raised an eyebrow "Oh! YES. I can't wait. That restaurant is supposed to be fabulous. Alright, get back to your hair." she said hanging up the phone. Looking around the room as if it would give her an answer, she figured she might be able to get some help "Abel!" she called out. He came running into the room, smiling at her "You wanna help me?"

"Okay" he said

Kristina smiled "Good. Okay… I need to put these in my hair. So when I ask you to, I need you to open one of these clips and hand them to me. Sound good?" He helped her quickly and she managed to roll her head up in about thirty minutes which she was baffled by.

"You look like an alien" he smiled looking at her

Kristina chuckled and nodded "Well, this alien says that since it's eleven o'clock, that it's time for your show. And then lunch. Sound good?" she asked. Abel nodded and followed her out of the room as she peeked in to still see the boys asleep. Now only five hours left, she always got pre-concert jitters, the thrill of a live show was just always too exciting for her.

The men returned home about four-thirty like they said, confident and unharmed. Jax entered the house to see Gemma sitting on the couch with Mary. "Hey baby" Gemma smiled "How'd it go?"

"Pretty good" he sighed "Tired, but all smooth sailing"

"Good. You better hurry up" Jax moved quickly down the hall, Kristina was taking her hair out of the rollers, and spraying it with no mercy.

"Damn" he laughed "How come you don't dress like this every day?"

"Because you're not the lead singer of a band" she winked "Gotta get ready for my boo. How was the run?"

Jax raised his eyebrows as he quickly changed his clothes "The run was good. Who is your boo exactly?"

"Mmmm." she grinned as she finished her makeup.

"So what does this man have that I don't?"

"He can make my toes tingle with just his voice." she shivered "Ugh. Might need you to hold me up. And pull me out of a mosh pit."

"You aren't going anywhere NEAR a mosh pit" he warned as he tied his sneakers

She looked up at him "Oh really? Says who?"

"Says your husband."

"Well…" she smiled "When Matt tells me to start moshing, baby I start moshing. C'mon" she said, tying her converse.

"No heels?"

"I'm not breaking an ankle. You got the fancy from the ankles up. Feet gotta be comfortable." she laughed and headed towards the living room. "Alright. Twins should be good for another hour or two. I just changed them. I already made dinner, it's on the stove. Just heat it up. Everything should be fine-"

"Kristina" Gemma sighed "Goodbye."

She smiled and nodded as Jax walked up behind her, sliding his kutte back on "Alright. Be good?" she asked Abel, kissing his forehead "Whoops. You got lipstick on you."

"Ughhhhhh!" He whined, rubbing his hand over it

"C'mon" she headed towards the door, Jess and Opie already waiting outside with Kerrianne and Juice "Do we really need to take the bikes?" she asked Jax

"Yes" Opie and him replied at the same time "Let's go"

They arrived at the arena after about forty-five minutes. Teens staring at the bikers as the women walked to the back of the line- all of them trying to avoid seeing Ellie and her friends. "Where you going?" Jax asked

"Ummm… line ends there" Kris pointed

Opie, Jax and Juice scoffed "Please" Juice laughed "Let's go" They walked to the front of the line, and Juice gave the security guard a brotherly hug as he let them all in quickly, teens shouting and cursing at the man- doors didn't open for another hour. Kristina and Jess' heart was beating out of their chest and Kerrianne was in awe.

"I can't believe this whole thing is outdoors. This is awesome" Kris said looking around

"Oh my GOD" Jess whispered "You think they're walking around since no one is in here yet?"

"If they are… hold me up. Is my hair okay?" Kristina asked Jess locking her arm in Jax's as they walked towards the merchandise table and concession stands.

"Fab" she smiled, shaking her friend's curls

"HOLY-" Kris shouted before stopping herself

Jax looked down at her and smiled "What?"

"Baby!" she gasped, grabbing at his shoulder while she pointed at the men standing at the far end "Look!"

"I don't know who that is" he laughed

"Kris" Jess whispered "Oh my GOD"

"Who is that?" Opie asked

"That's… Oh my God" she said, squeezing Opie's arm

"That's not God" Opie smiled "Who is it?"

"That's Zacky and Matt!" she screeched, taking a deep breath

"You wanna go say hi?" Juice asked Keri who was wide-eyed and non-verbal at the moment. The men dragged the girls towards the beer stand where the two musicians stood, smoking cigarettes and talking. Kristina was squeezing Jax's arm, digging her nails into it as she tried to compose herself.

"What's up?" the tall lead singer- tattooed, muscular and soft spoken smiled at the six. "I'm Matt and that's Zack" he smiled, extending his hand. Jax, Opie and Juice shook their hands, Kristina, Jessica and Kerrianne cowering behind the bikers as if they were six years old meeting Mickey Mouse for the first time. "Sons of Anarchy, huh?" he asked, looking at their kuttes. "We got a club down in SoCal near our hometown. Great bunch of guys"

The men smiled and nodded "I'm Jax, Opie and Juice. This is…" Jax smiled, pulling Kristina out from behind him "Kristina, that's Jess and that's Kerrianne. But I think you can tell they know who you are already"

Kristina was grinning from ear to ear, her face red and knees weak, leaning against Jax for support "Hi" she squeaked, extending her hand.

"What's with the shyness?" Zacky- the guitarist, arms full of tattoos and eyes greener than hers smiled

"We grew up on your music" Jess managed to croak "Jesus Christ" she sighed reaching for her bag "I need a drink"

"Been to any shows before?" Matt asked as Jax searched his pockets for his lighter but was pleasantly surprised at the generosity of the man- who was about his height- standing in front of him as he handed him his own.

Jess and Kris scoffed "Of course" Kris smiled "New York City mainly, a few in SoCal one in Huntington Beach actually a few years back, Jersey…"

"You from here?"

Kris and Jess shook their heads "New York City. Moved out here a year ago." Kristina smiled "Much different than SoCal. Huntington was my goto place."

Zack nodded "That's why we call it home" he smiled "You must've seen that show a while back."

"Sure did, oh-six I think?" she asked, looking over at Jessica who was sucking down a beer. Jess nodded and tried to refrain from burping. "Wherever you guys were, we were there."

"Ah. So we got long-time fans. Most of our shows are all newbies now."

Kris shook her head and turned around, pulling up the back of her top "Long time."

"Shit" Matt gasped, looking at her tattoo that displayed their lyrics across her hip "See… now you gotta get a picture, and a beer." he smiled, pointing to the bartender. As much as Jax made her over the moon with even the slightest look, this man's smile… he made her knees weak just like Jax did. She nearly threw everything out of her bag looking for her phone as she pushed it against Jax's chest jumping up next to the two musicians, trying to control her smile. The mere click of the camera gave Jessica the instinctual feeling to hop right in between the two and Kerrianne to follow. "You want one with everyone?" he asked

Kristina smiled and nodded as Jax handed the phone to the bartender and closely watching his loving fiance as he pulled her up against him instead of against the handsome musician. "You guys are amazing" she smiled, taking her phone back and looking at the pictures. "You have no idea"

Zack nearly blushed and nodded- still humble after all these years "Thank you. Hang on a sec" he said, looking around at the different workers that passed through "Jay!" he shouted, jogging over to a man that was part of his roadie-crew. He looked back at the group, as if he was counting the amount of people that were there and looked back at his friend. Jay handed him something and he came jogging back, holding out laminated cards attached to lanyards in his hands. "These'll get you practically everywhere." he said handing them out to everyone. "You can go down and come back up. We've got soundcheck if you wanna check it out, but we'll see you guys later." he smiled as the two ran off with their beers, towards two closed double doors.

"Ah, they're pretty fuckin' cool" Juice nodded looking at the passes "Didn't think it'd be that easy. SAMCRO luxuries." he smiled

"You ladies okay?" Jax smiled, looking at Kris who was leaning against the bar, staring at the pass; Jessica was grabbing Opie's arm, practically holding herself up and Kerrianne had frozen the second the pass was put in her hands.

"Is screaming inappropriate right now?" Kris whispered

"Huh?" Opie asked, reaching forward and grabbing his beer

"Is this the feeling someone gets before they have a heart attack?" she asked taking deep, rapid breaths.

The men laughed and rolled their eyes "I think you'll be okay" Jax smiled.

She looked up at him and jumped up into his arms "You're…. He just…"

"I'm going to scream. I'm going to scream. HOLY SHIT!" Jessica screeched, wrapping her arms around Opie's neck and practically lifting herself up onto him "I love you! I love you!" she shouted, kissing his cheeks over and over

"Jesus Christ. You see this picture?!" Kristina asked turning her phone around "Jeeeeeesusssss" she grunted, shaking her head.

"I'm guessing he's your boo?" Jax winked

She took a deep breath and nodded, hearing the booming of the soundcheck start "Matt is just…. oh God dammit. I'm sorry babe" she smiled "But… his voice…"

Jess chuckled "But you don't understand… Zack touched these passes!" she said holding it up "His HANDS were ON these"

"How old are you?" Juice asked "Really"

The women cut their eyes at him "This is fourteen years in the making. Fourteen." Jess insisted "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't dragged us in. You guys are…"

"The men you're about to _marry_" Jax laughed "Remember _that_"

Kris nodded and swatted her hand at him "Yeah, yeah. Fabulous engagement ring, I love you blah blah. This is the 'worse' part in for better or worse. Remember _that_" she smiled, grabbing the plastic up filled with beer "C'mon. I wanna go watch sound check!" she grinned as she took off running towards the entrance to the stage, Jessica and Kerrianne right on her heels. The men stood by the bar. finishing off their beer and getting a refill before heading after them. When they walked in, the three were sitting in the middle of the general-admission area on the floor- staring up at the band. They stood behind them, leaning up against the barricade that separated that area from the seats.

"I'm guessing we're invisible now?" Juice asked

"They wouldn't know we were here if the building caught fire." Jax laughed

Once the doors were opened, the girls stood up and walked over to the men who hadn't moved. "C'mon, you wanna go around back? Stay out of Ellie's sight?" Jess asked. They all nodded and excited the main area back to where the merchandise booths were and concession stands. They walked to the end where the tour busses parked by the gate to hide and lit cigarettes. "We should go in when they turn the lights down."

"Why?" Opie asked

"Because you're a six-foot-seven bearded biker wearing his kutte. You're not easily hidden" She laughed "And you two also stick out like sore thumbs." they could hear the roaring and screaming of the crowd- the sound the first band was walking on stage.

"There's one opening band. One more beer and we'll go in?" Kris asked. "We gotta push our way towards the front"

"Are we even gonna use these passes?" Juice asked putting money on the counter for a few more beers

"Wait until after the first few songs. There's one that we NEED to get a little crazy with. After that we'll go back. Deal?" Jess smiled

Opie chuckled "You're not moshing"

"I most certainly am" she nodded "But you're gonna stand there and make sure I don't get hurt" she winked.

They made their way inside about twenty minutes later, the first band just finishing up. Kristina, Jess and Keri locked arms and pushed through the crowd of people. The men were struggling to keep up but once an angered teen looked up at them, they very willingly let them pass.

"They're like little ninjas. Shit" Juice shouted, trying to keep up. The men leaned against the barricade off to the side with the girls standing in front of them, perfect view of the stage. Black curtains covered the stage and the girls screamed making the men squint.

"Holy SHIT!" Kristina grinned, grabbing onto Jax's arm. "They're coming." Kerrianne was already ahead of them, tying back her hair.

Jess took off her bag "Here" she smiled, handing it to Opie and pulling a clip out of her bag, pinning up her large head of curls.

"Ooooh! Good call!" Kris smiled handing Jax her bag "Here. They're gonna come out, and we're jumping in" she shrieked, clipping her hair back. "You ready?" she smiled, looking at Jess and Keri. The room went dark and the curtains dropped, music started blaring from the stage and the men watched in absolute confusion as the girls screamed as loud as they could. The fast and loud paced music got the entire crowd shoving one another as the lead singer- the man they met before Matt, started to sing- the girls matching word for word.

"C'mon!" Jess screamed pulling Kristina and Kerrianne into the violent crowd. The men watched on, shaking their heads as they shoved through everyone as the entire crowd angrily moshed to the music. Opie keeping one eye on Jess was scanning the room filled with thousands of people for his daughter. Jax nudged Opie and Juice, pointing to the other side of the stage where he spotted Ellie and her three friends.

"So far so good" Jax smiled and quickly changed his face when he saw what his goddaughter was wearing. He looked up at Opie who had now taken his eyes off of Jess and completely fixated on his daughter- telling himself _not_ to push through thousands of people to pull her right out of there. "Ope, she's fine!" he shouted over the music just so Opie could hear him.

"Not if I kill her" He growled, gulping his beer. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "As long as them two stay that far apart, then I'll deal with that later."

"Exactly" Jax shouted as the girls came racing back towards them, grinning and out of breath.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Kerrianne yelled "Holy SHIT!"

"What's wrong?!" Jess asked. Jax pointed across the arena at Ellie who was NOT wearing the belly shirt and shorts when she left. "Opie! She was NOT wearing that when she left. I SWEAR!"

The six made their way through security to enjoy the rest of the show on the side of the stage. Opie had an even better view of his daughter who seemed to be behaving herself with the exception of her outfit. The girls were running the batteries on their phone dry- snapping pictures and recording videos as the band continued to play. Leaning up against the wall, Jax had Kristina up against her as she watched on in complete awe. She gasped and looked up at him listening to the next song start up. "Babe" she smiled, looking up at him "Just so you know, this is our song."

Jax laughed "Oh really?"

"Yes really, listen to the words" she nodded, turning her attention forward. She went through her phone "Here. These are the lyrics" she said leaning her head against his chest. "Dear Godddd, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much to far awayyyy" she sang louder and louder.

"I knew you'd chose that one" Jess laughed as her arm was locked in Opie's "Now I gotta go to my backup. Oh JESUS listen to that SOLO! UGH!" she shivered

"I know. Magic hands!" She laughed

"Ope?" Jess said looking up at him "Opie!" He glanced down at her and gave her a half smile "C'Mon. Sweetie it's okay. She's okay. Look! She'-" Jess lost her breath and everyone glanced over. She put her hands on Opie's chest as if she was holding him back. "It's fine! She's fine!"

"He's kissing-" Opie began before turning around and walking away as if he had been crushed. The band finished and the crowd was cheering and screaming as they walked off the stage.

The remaining five walked towards the exit to where they had met the musicians earlier where Opie was sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette and looking down at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked, sitting down next to him.

Opie shook his head, continuing to drag on his cigarette. "Sweetie, listen…" Kris said, bending down in front of him and putting her hands on his knees "As much as you don't want to see her near another boy, she's going to be thirteen next week. She's going to be starting seventh grade. I know she's a baby, and she's your baby. But she's fine. She's happy. We all know it won't last forever, they'll both get into some dumb argument about middle school nonsense and you can be there for her when she's upset and needs you. Right now, let her be a kid." He nodded and smiled as his phone started ringing. He put his cigarette into his mouth and pulled his phone from his pocket showing everyone who was calling. "Go! Answer!" Kristina smiled

"Hello?" He said into the phone, looking up at everyone "Ah, that's great baby, you have a good time? Good. Yeah we're still out. Grandma is at the house, door is open. If she's not there, she's next door with Gem. Alright, we'll see you later. Oh, and Ellie? Make sure you change your outfit back before Grandma sees it, alright?" he smiled, before giving the girl a chance to respond, he hung up the phone. "Oh that felt good" he laughed

"Opie!" Jess chuckled "That was MEAN!"

"It ain't mean. I guarantee you right now she's practically shitting herself looking around to see if I'm behind her. And she won't even dare approach me in that… whatever the fuck she has on. Ah… the power has returned" he growled, as they stood up and walked towards the exit.

"I am going to hang this next to the picture of the babies" Kristina laughed holding up the pass "Did you guys at least have a good time?"

Jax smiled and nodded "I'm not gonna lie, they're pretty good."

"Told you!" she scoffed "Telling me it sounds horrible before… what a liar. We need to go to shows more often if you guys can get us in like this. Metallica maybe?" she smiled over at Jess

"Can you guys REALLY get us in to meet them?!" Kerrianne asked

"We'll see" Juice smiled

When they arrived back at the house around ten-thirty, Opie and Jess' house was dark- meaning everyone was next door. They walked inside and saw Ellie sitting there with Mary, Gemma and Abel, still sitting in the same outfit she had on before. "You guys have fun?" Gemma asked

"It was AMAZING!" Kristina shouted, then instinctively put her hands over her mouth realizing the boys were sleeping "They got us to meet the band and got us backstage passes!" she grinned holding them up. "Oh and the pictures! I can't forget about the PICTURES! I could LITERALLY taste the sweat." Jessica was smiling and nodding in complete agreement- Jax and Opie winced their eyes and shook their heads.

"That's great" Gemma nodded "This one…." she said clearing her throat and pointing to Ellie. "This one thought we weren't savvy on top hidden under the hoodie look."

"Oh I know" Opie nodded "We were there the whole time" he smiled. Ellie looked up at him and took a deep breath to calm her nerves "Yes Ellie, the entire time. From the moment you got in there."

"Daddy, can I just go to bed?" she asked looking up at him

Opie sighed and handed her his keys "This conversation isn't done!" he called as she ran out of the house. "Unbelievable" he sighed

"Ope" Mary smiled "She's a teenager"

"You didn't see…" he began before shaking his head.

Jess reached up and put her hands over his ears "She was kissing Matt!" she whispered

"I'm not deaf. And I saw it, thank you" Opie replied

Gemma and Mary chuckled "Well, like she said, she's a teenager." Gemma smiled "To change the subject. The dresses FINALLY came today! I hung them up in the boys' closet. And YOU stay out of there" She said pointing to Jax

"I don't know why I can't see it." he shrugged "Nothing about this wedding is traditional"

Kristina sighed "Alright. Fine. C'mon" she said pulling Jess' arm. "Read the book with him and then you can see it" They quietly walked into the boys' rooms and pulled the dresses out of the closet and made their way into her room, closing the door.

"Hey buddy" Jax said seeing Abel sit on the couch holding his new books "You get new stuff?" Abel looked up at him and nodded, as he sat down next to him. "Alright, what'ya got here?" he asked looking at the books. "What does that say?"

"David's First Day of School" he smiled looking up at his dad.

Jax's eyes widened and high-fived him "WOAH! Way to go dude! When did you get so good?!"

Abel laughed and opened the book "Because" he scoffed "Mommy taught me to read. Duh."

Everyone laughed as Abel began to read Gemma and Mary disappeared down the hall to help the girls. "You're doin' awesome dude" Opie smiled at the boy.

"I know" Abel smiled. Gemma peaked her head out of the door and motioned for the men to come down the hall.

"Wow!" Opie gasped looking at the two "They're… Wow" he said shaking his head "They're gorgeous"

"Told you" Mary smiled looking at Jess

"Well?" Kris asked, holding out her arms. "Yes? No?" Jax looked at her and all he could do was blink, it was if the dress had been stitched onto her. "Too much boobs, right?" she sighed, shuffling over to the mirror "I told your mom it was too much, she insisted- said it wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be and that I'm not used to my new rack" she chuckled, shaking her head.

"It isn't too much!" Gemma argued "Right?" she asked looking up at Jax

"Hello?" Kristina called "Anything?"

"Kris… it's… its amazing" Jax smiled "Abel! Come here!" he called, tiny foot steps ran across the floor and Jax scooped him up when he reached the doorway "Look how pretty!"

"WOW!" he gasped "Mommy! Aunt Jess! You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you baby" she grinned, holding back from crying "I can see you have daddy's charm, huh?"

"What's charm?" he whispered in Jax's ear

"It's when you know how to talk to the ladies and make them feel good. You know how to be charming right? Tell mommy she looks stunning"

"Mommy you look stunning! And your hair is beautiful! And your eyes are beautiful!"

Kristina raised her eyebrows and nodded "I see." she grinned "Thank you baby"

"Alright. That's all you get" Gemma said pushing the boys out of the room as she closed the door. "You don't pull these dresses out for ANYTHING" she scolded, helping Kristina loosen the satin ribbon in the back. "Understood?"

Kris and Jess rolled their eyes "Yesss" They both agreed

"Do you want me to take them home with me? That way they're not ruined?"

The girls nodded "That's probably a good idea" Kristina laughed "Cause I know me. I'll take it out."

"Tomorrow we need to go and get the boys everything" Mary added, hanging the dress back on the hanger

Jess pulled her jeans back on and shook her head "I really don't know how this is going to work." she said "I've never seen a double ceremony before."

Mary and Gemma chuckled "You trust me?" Gemma asked the two

Jess and Kristina smiled "Of course" Jess replied

"Then let me take care of it. All you need to do is be awake on time that day." She said zipping the bag the dress came in back up and headed out of the room.

"Mommy" Abel smiled when she walked back into the living room "That dress was so pretty, why did you take it off?"

"Are you saying I don't look pretty right now?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows "Wow dude" she chuckled "You need to stop hanging around daddy so much. You and him are just like twins!"

"I don't know why you wouldn't want another me in the house." Jax winked "Let's go. Bedtime"

"Daddddddd" He whined

"No. You should've been in bed a long time ago. Lets go" He said scooping him up and walking down the hall.

Gemma and Mary kissed the girls goodbye, holding onto the bags like they were carrying infants. "Ope. Go easy on your daughter. Please"

Opie rolled his eyes "Alright ma. Goodnight" he said closing the door behind them.

* * *

The next morning, Opie had woken up extra early- he tossed and turned all night despite Jessica's pleads to try and sleep. He kept going in and out of the house- chain smoking and contemplating how he was going to handle Ellie's growing up. They walked upstairs around eight, Jessica couldn't sleep any longer and Opie was eager to get the ball rolling on his much-anticipated lecture. He sat at the table while Jess started brewing coffee. "Ope. Babe you gotta take a deep breath" she sighed, putting Gabby's empty bottle in the sink. Opie stretched his neck and sighed with desperation.

"I don't know what to do"

Jess put coffee in front of the two of them and sat down next to him. "Look, you talk to her. Yes she needs to be punished for wearing what she did and sneaking around about it. But you CAN'T punish her for liking a boy. She'll never trust you with anything if you do."

Opie narrowed his eyes "She. HAD. HER-"

"Nope!" Jess said, cutting him off "I saw it too. I know what she was doing Opie. But I'm telling you- you CAN'T punish her for that. She'll never tell you anything ever again. That's the opposite of what you want." He rolled his eyes as he drank from the mug. Jess chuckled "Don't roll your eyes at me. You want me in there to control your temper?" He nodded and she stood up with him "Let me put her down first"

He waited by Ellie's door for Jess to walk back over. He opened it and she was up watching TV and looked over at the two who most certainly had the 'we need to talk face.' "Daddy. I-"

"Nuh uh" Opie said shaking his head. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, leaning against the dresser. "You're gonna listen first. You're going to hear me out. Understood?" Ellie nodded as Jess leaned against the door frame, and a sneaky eight year old standing behind her- loving when it wasn't him getting into trouble. "Last night before you left, what were you wearing?" he asked

Ellie rolled her eyes and sat up "Shorts and a sweatshirt"

"Okay. And UNDER that sweatshirt…" he said looking around the room and picking up the top that she was wearing last night "Was THIS. You are going to be thirteen. You aren't twenty five. There is NO reason why you're wearing this."

"Dad. It's not a big deal." she sighed

Opie looked at Jess who shrugged, letting him handle the situation "Now I'm dad. A minute ago I was daddy. Now I'm dad. Ellie. This… you _know_ you're not allowed to wear any of this. You're not allowed to. End of story."

"What's the big deal?!" She snapped, putting her hands in the air. "It's NOT like I didn't have a shirt on. All of THIS" she motioned at her brand new chest that she had recently developed "WAS COVERED!"

"I.. Are you yelling at me?" He asked narrowing his eyes "I don't care what was covered. IT was BARELY covered. And YOU are MY daughter."

"Just recently, right?" she growled. Jess' heart stopped and she stood up straight, she couldn't believe the guts this little girl had. She was just approaching five feet tall and her dad was almost two feet taller than she was. It was absolutely ballsy.

Opie glared at her "What did you just say?" he snarled, voice low and deep

"I _said_ that it wasn't until _she_ came around that you finally started being a dad. At least one of you is responsible" she said, shaking her head.

Jess leaped a good three feet across the room and stepped in front of Opie. She knew he wouldn't physically harm his daughter but at that moment, the situation would've escalated and both Opie and Ellie would've regretted anything that was further said. "ALRIGHT!" Jess shouted "Opie. Out. OUT!" she said pushing him as hard as she could out of the room and slamming the door. She could hear him punch the wall in the hallway and slam the back door closed. "Ellie!" Jess gasped "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"It's TRUE! You weren't here. Before you came, he was barely around. My grandma was taking care of us every day. He NEVER came home. EVER. It's only been in the past year that he's been home every day and is actually BEING a dad. Before that, I BARELY knew him until I was TEN! He was in JAIL!" Jessica sighed. She knew the girl was right, but she knew it cut through Opie like a blade and Ellie knew it too. "Ellie. You don't think he knows that?"

"Well he had to hear it." She shrugged.

"No" Jess argued "That was wrong. He's trying to protect you." She said shaking her head "That was mean."

"I'm not gonna apologize"

Jess raised her eyebrows at the stubborn teen "yeah. You are. He was telling you not to wear something. He didn't tell you to stop seeing Matt. He didn't even embarrass you in front of your friends last night when he saw you when the show started OR when he saw you kissing him. He didn't. You need to apologize. Let me talk to him first. Jesus Christ." She sighed, walking to the door "I can't believe you said that to him." She closed the door behind her and saw Kenny standing there "Go eat some breakfast sweetie. Grandma is gonna be here in a bit to go get you your shirt and tie for the wedding."

She found Opie sitting on the steps that led down to their room, holding his head. She sat next to him and pulled him in for a hug. "She didn't mean it."

"She did. She's right."

"Opie no. She's thirteen and probably pmsing"

Opie chuckled "But I haven't been around"

"You are now. That's all that matters. Come on. I spoke to her." she pulled him up and walked back up the steps and into the house. Kenny was sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating a bowl of cereal and Ellie was still in her room. Jess opened the door and she was sitting in the same position she left her in and raised her eyebrows at the girl.

"Look" Opie shrugged "I don't wanna hear an apology now. I know I wasn't around a lot when you were growing up. But, I'm here now and that isn't going to change. So…" he said turning around and opening her dresser drawers "I am telling you what you CAN and CAN NOT wear. Why? Because I am YOUR father." he started pulling clothes out and holding them up "Nope" he said tossing a top to Jess as he continued to pull out anything he deemed inappropriate.

"Check the closet" Jess whispered and looked over at the teen who was rolling her eyes and sighing "Sorry" She shrugged

"Would you look at that" Opie said sarcastically "This, and THIS!" he growled tossing a bralette to Jessica "Forbidden. Shirts go down to your jeans and will NOT be low cut. Skirts, knee length. And as far as your little boyfriend goes, I'm telling you RIGHT NOW young lady, you both better keep your hands to yourself. I find out anything otherwise, you'll be in this room until you graduate high school. Am I understood?"

"Yeah" she sighed

"I can't hear you"

"I said YES" Ellie growled

"And your attitude will also GO. As of right now, because of your little antics last night, you're grounded for a week. No computer, no concerts, no friends…. nothing. Keep it up, and it'll be two weeks." he said walking out of the room and Jess was standing there holding a mound of clothes and shook her head at Ellie who had her arms crossed.

"Go shower and get dressed. And then you can apologize to him." she said before closing the door. Opie was sitting next to Kenny on the couch when she walked in "You okay?"

"I'm great" He smiled

"What do you wanna do with this stuff?" she asked, still holding the clothes

"I don't know. Maybe burn it?"

Jess chuckled "Lets keep the arson down to a minimum. Alright Sparky? I'll put it in the basement."

Opie laughed and shook his head "If you say so boss lady."

Gemma and Mary took Kenny and Abel out for the afternoon to get clothes for the wedding. Ellie had locked herself in her room and reemerged around one to find Jess and Opie watching TV while Gabby slept next to them in her swing. "Daddy" she said sweetly "Can I talk to you?"

Opie looked at Jess who was biting her lip "Now I'm daddy again" he laughed, standing up.

"Remember my reasoning before?" Jess smiled "It was just solidified" Opie shook his head and followed Ellie back to her room. She sat on her bed and looked up at him as he sat next to her and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Daddy" she whispered

"I know" Opie nodded "You know this isn't going to get your computer back, right?"

She chuckled lightly "I know."

"Good. But you know I'm not doing this to be mean and not just because you're too young. But because you're my daughter"

"I know Daddy. I'm sorry"

Opie smiled and shook his head "Mmmhmm. Always daddy when you want to be nice. Alright" he said kissing the side of her head "I love you. Chill out in here." he said standing up and closing the door behind him.

"Went okay?" Jess asked as he sat back down on the couch.

Opie nodded "Always daddy when she wants to be nice"

"Oh baby that's gonna happen for the rest of your life."

"Between you and her…." he chuckled "I'm just glad she can't talk right now" he said pointing to the sleeping baby.

"A few more months Ope and you'll have three women pulling at your heart strings."


	22. Chapter 22

"PLEASE bring him back alive!" Kristina shouted as Chibs pulled Jax and Opie out of the house for their bachelor party. "AND STD FREE!"

"Don't worry darlin! We ain't goin' far! He'll be fine!" Chibs yelled back as they all hopped into the back of Opie's truck- smart decision because absolutely NO ONE was going to be riding their bikes back that night.

"CHRIS! I MEAN IT!" She yelled

"I KNOW! ITS FINE!" He shouted as they pulled away from the house.

"They're going to come back crawling. I know it" Jessica said, shaking her head.

"Well you girls need to get going" Mary smiled holding Gabriella

Kristina raised an eyebrow "Go where?"

"Lets go!" Gemma said "Get dressed. Luann and Fiona are going to be here in a few. We're gonna go to the clubhouse."

"What about the boys?"

Mary nodded "I'm gonna watch them. I'm too old for that bachelorette stuff. Go to the clubhouse, enjoy yourselves."

"Is that because they're going to the club?" Jess asked knowingly

Gemma rolled her eyes "Lets go! Get dressed!"

"One of those strippers puts their hands on him and I swear to Christ there's gonna be a FUNERAL in two days and NOT a wedding" Kristina shouted walking towards her room

"Don't worry!" Kerrianne said, following her to the bedroom "It'll be fine. My dad is with him. And so is Juice. It's fine."

Kristina pulled her top over her head and grabbed a much tighter one from the closet. "It's not the men I'm worried about. It's the seventeen bottles of whiskey and naked women. One in particular." she sighed pulling her top on. "Whatever. Time to get blitzed, right?" she laughed looking over at the girl

"That's right" she smiled. "And don't worry, Gemma heeded your warning and agreed no strippers. She knows better."

"Thank god." she chuckled slipping on her shoes

"BUT" Kerrianne winked "There are gifts there. And LOTS of booze"

When they arrived at the clubhouse, there were two large SUVs in the parking lot. "I thought you said it was just us?" Kristina asked as she lit a cigarette, climbing out of Gemma's truck.

"Don't worry about it." Gemma smiled. Kristina looked over at her and knew exactly who it was. She ran ahead of everyone and opened the clubhouse door- her aunts and female cousins sitting inside.

"Wooooo!" She cheered, wrapping them in hugs "I thought you were coming tomorrow morning!"

"What, and miss this?!" Julie smiled "never!"

"Where are the boys?"

"They're meeting Jax and everyone at the strip club" she nodded. Kristina rolled her eyes and pulled on her cigarette.

"Lovely" she groaned.

"Alright!" Gemma smiled "Enough. Don't worry about him. They're coming by later. Just..." She paused and laughed heading behind the bar and grabbing a bottle of vodka. "Drink. Just drink. And then you two are gonna open your gifts."

"What gifts?" Jess asked "no. No gifts"

"Yes gifts." Giuliana nodded, pushing a shot glass over to her niece. "But first, a few of these."

Kristina laughed "A FEW?!"

"Well you know what comes next, right?" She smiled, tilting the glass back into her mouth.

"Ahhh" Kristina laughed, taking a shot. "Alright! But then we play OUR game!" she smiled pointing to Jess and her cousins. They all took another shot and she stood in a circle with her family "Cmon!" she shouted to Luann

"Baby" Luann chuckled "I have no idea what you're doing."

Kristina waved her and Gemma on "It's a game. Basically you hold out a fist and you count off and then throw out a certain amount of fingers."

"Like this?" Gem laughed holding up her middle finger

The women laughed "Exactly like that. And then you quickly have to shout out how many fingers there are. You guess, you can't stand there and count. We kinda took our own little variant and you need to take a drink every time you guess incorrectly. Ready? One, two, three, shoot! TWELVE!"

"NINE!" Jess shouted

"ELEVEN!" Luann yelled. The rest of the women shouting out numbers.

"Ah!" Kristina smiled counting the fingers "Eleven!"

"Wooo!" Luann cheered "I can get used to this!"

"And the rest of us drink!" Kristina laughed, pouring shots.

Four rounds later, Luann and Gemma rocking the game, they were all well on their way to a vicious night of endless drinking. "Alright" Kristina laughed, pulling a cigarette out of her pack "I'm going outside. I'll be right back"

Luann followed her outside and sat on the bench with her "You having fun?" she smiled

Kris winked and nodded "Of course I am. But…." she said looking at her phone "It's ten fifteen and he left at eight."

"And?" Luann asked, raising her eyebrows

"I don't like it"

"Clearly you're not drunk yet. Gemma said they were going to be here between ten-thirty and eleven. It's fine. C'mon. He's going to be back here and at least a bottle of whiskey deep. You need to catch up. And don't worry. My girls know better."

Kristina raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes "Yep. Especially Ima, right?"

"Look, we may not like her as a person, but let me tell you something, that boy wouldn't go near her. I promise you. And just to prove it even more…" she laughed, taking a drag of her cigarette and exhaling smoke "Aren't you cousins and uncles with them?"

Kris snorted and laughed "I forgot about that"

"And from what I'm told… honey… Jax may have those beautiful blue eyes, but those aren't getting over on your uncles and cousins."

"Good call." she nodded "Alright, let's get back inside. I wanna see those gifts." They opened the clubhouse door and Jessica was taking shots like a grown man. "Hang on hang on!" Kristina yelled "Let me get in on that" she said standing next to her. "Cheers baby. And may all of our ups and downs be in bed and our men stay well trained and simple" she smiled as the women raised their glasses and swallowing the liquor. "C'mon. Gifts!" she smiled, standing around the gift bags. "Which is mine and which is hers?"

"Kris, they have the names on them" Maria smiled, handing her a gift bag. Her and Jessica ravenously tore into every bag, tossing everything out. Every possible piece of lingerie that could've been purchased- had been. By the fourth pair of garter and bra sets, Kristina and Jess put them over their clothes, sliding the garters up their legs.

"These are fucking phenomenal" Jessica grinned, looking at the new makeup from MAC that Victoria had bought for them. "This is my favorite shade"

"That's why I got it sweetie" Victoria smiled, giving her a hug.

"OOOOH!" Kristina laughed, picking up two of the garters. She put it around Jess' head and pulled it over her head like a headband, doing the same to herself.

"You two are solidified drunken prostitutes" Julie laughed

"And may our husbands think of us as nothing less!" Kristina laughed, pouring another shot for her and Jess.

"Gem" Luann smiled "Have they heard the vows yet?"

"What vows?" Kristina smiled

"Oh honey" Gemma chuckled "The SAMCRO vows"

Jessica widened her eyes "I'm going to have a heart attack. Please tell me they're not inappropriate."

Luann snickered "Just for the boys. You don't say it. How's it go? I promise to treat you as good as my leather…"

"And ride as you as much as my Harley" Fiona laughed "It's endearin'"

"Yeah well when you're marrying what she has, who gives a shit what it is" Victoria snorted "I mean, really"

"Victoria" Giuliana growled

"Ma. C'mon."

"Amen" Kerrianne nodded. The women looked up at her and smiled "What? I might be dating Juice but I'm not blind.. or dead."

"Shit" Kristina sighed, shaking her head feeling the alcohol make her head spin "Alright." she chuckled, looking at the newly filled shot glass "This one and then a beer for a little while. Vomiting isn't cute" she laughed tossing the liquor into her mouth.

"Know where I wanna go?" Jess grinned

"Where's that?" Kris smiled

"I've always wanted to sit in the Chapel. You know, be like the big bad men at the table." she said grabbing the bottle of vodka and piling up the glasses.

Kristina's eyes widened and she looked at Gemma "Can we?"

"Baby" Gemma laughed "Why you asking me? You're the new queen of the kingdom. I think Jax'll forgive ya for sitting in his chair."

"Amazing!" Jessica grinned, running off towards the chapel. Kristina and her cousins, along with Kerrianne following.

"Alright" Kristina growled, sitting down in Jax's chair and slamming down the gavel "VP. Where's my drink?" she asked, looking at Jessica who handed her a beer "Arms man." she grunted looking at her cousin Julie "How'd the deal go with Nico's crew? Better be all good news Happy."

"Pretty smooth" Julie growled "Them guinnea's better not fuck anything up!" she said, trying not to laugh

"JUICE!" Kristina shouted over to Kerrianne "What's the deal with your girl Keri? Get a piece of that yet?"

"Chibs is right there!" Kerrianne began, trying to keep a serious face and impersonate Juice with a New York accent "He'll kill me if he knew!"

"You fuckin' my daughter?!" Victoria shouted in her absolute best Scottish accent that she could muster up before the entire room broke into hysterical laughter.

"I'm gonna pee my pants!" Kristina screamed "You think they do that shit?!" She howled, wiping the tears under her eyes.

The boys stumbled into the clubhouse to see Gemma, Luann, Fiona and Kristina's aunts sitting at the bar laughing and trading stories. "Would ya look at you all" Maria laughed

"Where the girls?" Jax slurred

Gemma put her finger to her lips. "Hear that shouting?" The men nodded. "They're pretending to be their big, bad, biker men in the chapel" She laughed.

Chibs, Opie, Tig, Juice, Jax and Happy walked across the room quietly, listening to the laughter that was coming from their sanctuary.

The men stood in the doorway watching as the girls dressed with bras and panties over their clothes and garters over their heads carried on, taking shots and smoking their cigarettes. "But we agreed NO MORE GUNS!" Kristina shouted, pounding on the redwood "Gentlemen, I've worked TIRELESSLY to build back up! Juice! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I dunno man!" Kerrianne yelled in her best Juice voice "I was just so caught up in that girl!"

"Ay! And you keep on gettin on top of her and you're gonna be dealin with me!" Victoria shouted

"Babe, do I really sound like that?" Jax smiled walking in to the room.

Kris stood up and kissed him "Ah, I'm the new Prez now" she laughed, pulling his kutte from his back and slipping it on. "Alright men" she grunted, taking her seat and slamming the gavel down. "Meeting adjourned" Her cousins scurried out of the room, leaving Keri, Kris and Jess with the SAMCRO men sitting at the table.

"Jess, what are you wearing?" Opie laughed, grabbing the bottle from Jess

"My gifts" she smiled, pulling on her cigarette "And the name is VP. Let's go! I'm gettin' patched in!" she said, pulling off his kutte "Keri! Let's go! Where's the patch?!"

She looked up at Juice and held her hand out "Hand it over there soldier." Kerrianne laughed "There's a new boss in here. Gotta respect her wishes"

Jax pulled Kris up from his chair and took a seat, pulling her onto his lap "You guys have a good time?" Kristina asked

"Yeah" he smiled "But it's better now, babe"

"That's president babe to you" she said pointing to the patch "I'm the new queen of the kingdom as your mom put it. Get used to it."

"Oh really. So what's the first order of business, prez?"

"Depends. What's on the agenda VP?"

Jess cleared her throat "I dunno prez" she grunted in her deepest voice "Fuckin…. Jess man. I was up all night listening to her bitch, I just… it's fuckin' rough" she said pretending to run her hands through a beard

Kris rolled her eyes "Better than what I got goin on at home bro. At least Jess is even tempered. Kris just goes flyin' off the handle for everything. Let's just head over to the club. At least those bitches will suck your dick and won't nag you after."

"Amen" Happy laughed

"Happy!" Kristina laughed

"That's pretty much how the meetings go" Juice nodded "Except the strippers are usually in here under the table" Kerrianne punched his shoulder "I'm JOKING!" He shouted

* * *

"Better not be late tomorrow" Kristina smiled at Jax, as they sat outside around two am, the night before the wedding.

Jax smiled and nodded "I won't. I promise"

"And sober"

"Look who's talking" he laughed "I'll be sober."

She took a deep breath and nodded "I'll try. Just nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because. I haven't done this before. Jerk."

"Babe. We have kids and have been with me for a year. There's nothing to be nervous about"

"I know." she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder "But it's not like we're going to pick out furniture. We're getting married. And I hate that type of attention. I'll end up puking everywhere."

Jax laughed and shook his head "You'll be fine. Jess is gonna be right there with you. You need to make it fifteen feet up to me and then you'll be fine."

"Jax!" Opie shouted from the back door "Let's go!"

"I don't know why you gotta be over there tonight. It's not like we're gonna run away or something."

Jax stood up and wrapped her in a hug "You know what Gemma says, goes."

"But I don't want you over there. I want you here." she whined

He chuckled and shook his head "It's fine" he smiled "go get some sleep. You need to be up soon. Love you" She sighed and hugged him tighter before he stepped away and walked into Opie's house.

"I love you too." she smiled and walked into her house "Jess! This is retarded"

Jess was sitting at the table, finishing off the bottle of wine "Yeah. I know. But Gemma said so."

"I'm nervous" she sighed

Jess shook her head and handed her a glass "It'll be fine. Gemma will be here in the morning and she's gonna drop the boys off with Mary. We have the next few hours to try and sleep. It's already two fifteen. We need to be up at seven."

"I can't sleep. The two of them are next door and we're over here. No one else is here. What the hell? What's stopping us?"

"Because if Gemma comes over in the morning, and I'm over there… I'll have bruises on my wedding day."

Kristina sighed, grabbed her phone, and dialed away, putting the phone to her ear. "Please stay here" she begged "I don't care. I want you here." Kristina rolled her eyes listening to Jax speak "Fine. Whatever Jax." she growled hanging up.

Jess chuckled "Kris, maybe lets not start a fight right now?"

She bit her lip and smiled "That was a little mean. Whoops?"

"C'mon. Let's go to bed. We can suck this bottle down dry and then knock out." Jess said, heading towards the bedroom with the glasses and bottle. Kristina followed and plopped down on the bed. "Can I get in there? Or…"

"Or what?" she laughed

"I dunno. You two are gross. You change the sheets?"

Kristina snorted and flipped down the covers "JESSICA! Get in the bed. Sleep on my side then."

"No that's what I'm afraid of" she laughed "Your side is worse. I can see it now. Ewww" she shivered, slowly getting onto the bed and looking around

"Please. It's your bed that I'd be more concerned with." she joked grabbing the bottle of wine and filling her glass

Jess shook her head "No ma'am. Nothing happening in that bed. You got me a new bed when Gabby was born. Still hasn't had anything but sleep on it."

Kris raised her eyebrow and looked at her, gulping down the wine "Really? Gabby is seven weeks…"

"And what? Just haven't felt like it."

"But you said your checkup was fine a few weeks ago"

Jess nodded "It was. I dunno. Just not in the mood." she sighed

"Please tell me you're not gonna punish him tomorrow night though."

"I guess I can't, right?" she laughed "Nah, of course not. I'm just… I'm afraid it isn't the same"

"As? Shit" Kristina sighed "You're killing me. C'mon." she said, hopping out of the bed with her glass and scurried down the hallway, grabbing her pack of cigarettes and sitting at the table. "Alright. Why are you afraid it isn't the same?"

Jess sat down next to her and sighed, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it "You're gonna tell me it's the same? Pop a hole in a balloon, sure it's a balloon, but it isn't the same."

Kristina chuckled and shook her head "Jess. Yes, I'm telling you it's the same. And quite frankly- even if it wasn't, it doesn't matter."

"No, see. It does matter. It's gotta be like a war-zone down there. And what if he's pissed about it, cause it's not the same."

"This is Opie! Jessica Vazquez." Kristina growled "This is OPIE. You could be wearing a god dammed trench coat and hair ratty and he'd still think you're the most gorgeous girl in the room."

"This isn't about being pretty. If it isn't the same, why would he want to keep it around?"

"Girl… Have you… Are you high? If so, please, share some with me. Because…"

"Well…" Jess laughed, reaching for her bag "Gemma did leave a little somethin'"

"Well spark that shit up. Because you're giving me anxiety." she said holding her cigarette for her. "Opie is NOT going to think any of that"

Jess coughed vigorously and slapped her chest, handing it over to Kristina "You don't know that though."

"Well then" she smiled, pulling on the same scary joint that was just lit "It's better that you're waiting until you're married before doing so." she joked exhaling the sweet smoke. "WAIT! Hold the fuck up" she laughed, handing it back to Jessica.

"What?" Jess laughed

"You mean to TELL ME that after Wednesday night, he didn't bring you back there and toss you around like a rag doll?" Jess smirked and shook her head. "Jesus Christ."

"Not everyone is you and Jax, Kris."

"Listen. I am most certainly comfortable enough with myself to say that I don't even think we made it down the hallway. You wearing that kutte didn't…. Is he okay? Like, for real. Is he?"

Jess roared with laugher, feeling her whole body tingle and head get light "Yes, he's okay!" she continued to laugh, taking another hit and passing it to her friend.

Kris snorted and shook her head, inhaling "I just…" she began as she exhaled "How? How in the world did…"

She shrugged and shook her head "I dunno. I mean it's not like we haven't been near one another. If that's what you're thinking. Just no sex since Gabby."

"OHHHHHHH!" She laughed "Okay. Cause I'm like there is NO way… Alright. I feel a little better now. But I don't think you have anything to worry about. I promise. You don't think it goes back to normal. But it does, if not better."

"Shut up"

"I'm serious!"

"Alright then. I'll take your word for it. And now I'm gonna sleep like a baby"

"Aaaand" Kris smiled, finishing off her glass of wine "It's a quarter to three. We need to get sleep"

* * *

The next morning, the girls were up around six-thirty, and couldn't sleep a minute longer. They helped each other blow out their hair and roll it up. By eight thirty they were sitting in the kitchen, finishing up the pot of coffee and waiting for Gemma to come busting through the door. "What time do we actually need to leave here?" Jess asked

"Around eleven?" Kris shrugged. "We're not going too far"

"Alright" she smiled "Everyone with the exception of Gemma and Keri is meeting us there. She'll be here any minute and will shoot both of us if we don't get started on our makeup."

Kristina took a deep breath and smiled, looking out the window "I haven't seen them come out yet. I'm shocked"

"Because they take ten minutes to get ready. He's wearing jeans for Christ's sake. Ten minutes top. And my damn house probably smells like a fucking chimney." she laughed, hearing the roars of motorcycles pull up in front of the house. "Aaaaaand the calvary has arrived." she said running to the front window and seeing Chibs, Juice, Happy, Tig and Bobby walk up to Opie's house, Kerrianne climbing off of the back of Chibs' bike and running up the grass, letting herself in.

"Jesus Christ. Do you have ANY IDEA" Keri laughed "Holding onto this dress, curlers in and my bag?! Da, let's take the car. No Ker. Da, I have my dress. You'll be fine!"

Jessica snorted "You really think he'd take the car?"

"I was holdin' on for dear life! And HOW are you two still in pajamas!?"

"Alright" Kris smiled "Let's get ready." They headed off down the hall, waiting for Gemma to arrive with their dresses. Hair, makeup and down to everything but robes. By ten-fifteen Gemma walked in, holding the dress bags and rocking stilettos that even Kristina would be fearful of wearing. "Look at you mama!" Kris laughed "No one rocks a sexy black lace dress like you can"

Gemma winked and kissed both of them "I could've told you that. You girls look fabulous. Let's get these dresses on and head out."

"Why did we need to stay separate again last night?"

"That way I knew you'd all be up and ready to go. You can hold off for one night." Gemma scoffed helping Kristina into her dress.

"Does he at least look handsome?" Kris smiled

"Of course my baby looks handsome" she said pulling the ribbon tight, making her inhale sharply

"Christ this is tight" Jessica gasped

"Only two brides I've ever met that didn't want veils" Kerrianne smiled

Gemma laughed looking at Kerrianne "And who knew this one had boobs?"

Kristina adjusted herself and looked in the mirror, pulling her hair around her shoulders and taking a deep breath "Okay" she smiled "Jess, you ready?"

She nodded silently and smiled "I think so"

Gemma grabbed the back of Jess' dress and led her out of the room, Kerrianne and Kris following behind. They grabbed their makeup bags and phones, most importantly at the moment the packs of cigarettes that Kristina had stocked up on to calm her nerves and headed out as the sound of the engines took off down the street. They climbed into Gemma's truck and rolled down the windows just enough to let the smoke out.

Arriving at the park, Gemma waited until she saw all the men walk further up before allowing the girls out of the truck. Her aunts, uncles and cousins came running up, shouting and raving about the dress. Stitched on was an understatement. Jess' dress was absolute perfection and lace complimented her beyond belief. Form fitting from chest to toe, she pulled it off and then some. Kristina's dress could've been only described as form fitting but until it loosened only a little around her her waist up it was lace and the bottom half satin but the seams were dazzling and sparkly. The back of her dress laced up and made her feel like she'd never felt before. Snapping an unprecedented amount of pictures, they headed over where everyone took their seats, eager for everything to begin. This very well have been the only semi-traditional part of the ceremony where the SAMCRO men walked down the aisle with the bridesmaids, who all looked stunning in the black and white lace dresses that Jessica had picked out. The girls decided to walk down the aisle together. While not typical, both of their fathers weren't there. Jessica had never known hers and Kristina didn't feel right having her uncle walk her if Jess didn't have the same.

Kristina couldn't even look up, she was afraid the second she looked at Jax, she'd start crying. Trying to keep her composure but always cracking a joke when she was nervous, she leaned over and whispered "I gotta pee" to Jess who busted out laughing halfway down the aisle.

"Jerk!" Jess laughed. Walking up to their men, Kristina wrapped her arms around Jax's neck as he pulled her in to kiss her- it was as if the ceremony was already over and no one was around.

"Save some for later!" Happy laughed, tapping Jax's shoulder

"Alright then" The pastor laughed "We're gathered here today in this beautiful park to witness the joining of two couples. This is the marriage celebration of four people who are very special to all of you. They have chosen this special time and place to be married to each other. The decision to marry is not entered into lightly, but rather is undertaken with great consideration and respect for both the other person and oneself. You as friends and family are able to celebrate with Jessica and Opie, and Kristina and Jackson in the making of this important commitment. Today's marriage ceremony signifies the beginning of a lifetime of wonderful human experiences to be shared as husband and wife. Now, I'd ask them to face each other and old hands but it seems as though Jackson and Kristina already went further than that." Everyone laughed and shook their heads, Kristina shrugging and rolling her eyes.

"What can I say, Father, he's a handsome man" she smiled

The pastor laughed and shook his head "Jackson, Opie, do you take these women to be your wedded wives?"

"Absolutely" Jax smiled

"I do" Opie nodded

"Will you love her, honor her, and keep her, in sickness and health forsaking all others and keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"He better" Kristina laughed looking at the pastor. Gemma and her aunts slapping their foreheads as everyone roared with laugher. "Sorry." she smiled looking at Jax.

"Yes, I will" Jax laughed

Opie, still laughing shook his head "Yes, I will"

"Kristina, Jessica, do you take these men to be your wedded husbands?"

"I do" They replied simultaneously

"Will you love him, honor him, and keep him, in sickness and health forsaking all others and keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes" Jess nodded

"Yes, sir!" Kristina smiled

Happy nudged Jax and handed him the rings, passing one onto Opie as Kerrianne handed one to Jess and Kristina. "Alright, in true SAMCRO tradition, we'll let the ladies go first because the men have their own vows written. So Kristina, Jessica, repeat after me, With this ring, I pledge to you my love and my life"

The girls smiled, putting the rings onto their husbands hands "With this ring, I pledge to you, my love and my life" the said

"Gentlemen." The pastor nodded

"Ready Ope?" Jax smiled

"With this ring, I pledge to treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as much as my Harley" they said as everyone shouted along.

"By the power vested in me by the judge of San Joaquin County, State of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. Gentlemen, you may kiss your bride"

Kristina tossed her flowers down, and wrapped her arms around Jax's neck, making a complete scene out of it while Jessica kept her composure by at least keeping her feet on the ground while everyone clapped and cheered.

"Enough tongue!" Chibs shouted putting his arms around Jax's shoulder, making him pull away from his bride. "Let's go! We've got a party to get to!" he shouted pulling them along.

Kristina's uncles Nico and Joe walked up to her as she and Jax were walking back towards his bike, her arms wrapped around his waist and just wanting more than anything to get him home. Him in a tie and dress shirt under his cut made her want to start screaming vulgarities in front of the pastor but she had to keep it clean for her highly religious aunts. "You look beautiful" Nico smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Zio" Kristina blushed "I'm so happy you came"

"I couldn't miss it. But, there's someone that wants to talk to you." he said, holding out his phone. Kristina looked down and apprehensively took the phone from him, looking back and Jax who smiled and nodded, kissing the side of her head, as if he already knew who it was on the other line.

She leaned up against Jax who wrapped his arms around her waist. She pressed the speaker button "Hello?"

"Hi baby girl" the deep voice echoed through the phone

Her eyes went wide, tearing up and putting her hand over her mouth "Hi daddy" she squeaked, crying through her words

Her dad chuckled and she could tell he was crying "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there Stellina. Ti amo tanto tesora."

"I know. Ti voglio bene papa." she sniffled nodding as Jax held onto her and looked at her uncles who smiled along.

"I spoke to uncle Nico. The good news is I should be home in September. And you know as soon as I can, I'm going to make it out to California, right?"

Kristina nodded "I know daddy. I miss you."

"I miss you too Stella. Nico and Joe showed me pictures of the boys. They're beautiful. And told me you've got yourself a great man."

"He is great" she smiled "Do you wanna say hi?"

"Of course" he said

She looked up at Jax "Hi, Mr. DiPalo" Jax said

"Great to talk to you, son. Please call me Gino. You're taking care of my baby, right?"

"Of course, sir."

"I wish the both of you nothing but the best. And I can't wait until I can come out to see you all. I can't talk much longer. But I wanted you to know how much I love you, and I'll see you soon. Please enjoy your day today. No more crying over me. Capice?"

Kristina smiled and nodded "I promise daddy. I'll see you soon. I love you" she said before handing the phone back to Nico.

"I figured you wanted to talk to him" Nico smiled

"Thank you" she nodded

"So no more tears, right? Time to celebrate" he said kissing her cheek and heading off towards the car.

"You feel better?" Jax asked

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck "Definitely"

"What does Stellina mean?"

Kristina smiled looking up at him "Little star."

"Well I can't call you that if your dad calls you that." he laughed

Kristina grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bike "You can call me whatever you want."

Arriving back at the Clubhouse, the party was in full swing. While Kristina was always the one to take on projects, Gemma sure as hell made sure that she turned that lot into a complete masterpiece. It did not look like the clubhouse anymore. Between the white tents and tables, Kris thought she was at a reception hall. Jax and Kris climbed off of his bike and walked over to where everyone stood.

"What took you two so long?!" Jess shouted holding a glass of champagne, Opie's arm draped over her shoulders. "Let's go girl!"

Kristina smiled and shook her head "Guess who called?"

"Who?"

"My dad" she smiled "He's coming home in September"

Jess wrapped her arms around Kristina who was forbidden from crying anymore "I'm SO happy! Oh my God that's amazing!"

"I know. But I'm not allowed to cry. So let's get this party going!"

* * *

Hours upon hours and the sun was setting in Charming, the party still in full swing. Abel came running over to Kristina who was sitting with Jess and Kerrianne. "Mommy!" He shouted, throwing his hands in her lap. She instinctively grabbed his hands in fear that there was either dirt or food- something that would stain the crap out of her dress, he was after all his father's son.

"Yes baby?" she smiled

"I want to dance! Daddy said to ask the pretty girl to dance!"

Kristina chuckled and rolled her eyes "Did he? Why didn't you dance with me before when I was dancing with Nico?"

"I don't know. C'mon!" he shouted, pulling at her hand

She stood up and picked him up walking towards the middle of the tables where her whole family had been dancing for the last few hours. "Do you know this song?" she asked twirling him around

"No" he smiled

"Ah. Well, this song is older than both me AND daddy. Frank Sinatra sings it. It's about a very pretty girl. You picked a good song"

"Daddy picked the song" Abel laughed as she spun him around quickly

"That's because Daddy doesn't like to dance" he smiled as she turned him upside down

"Well, you hear this song? You go get daddy. He needs to dance with me for this one." she said putting him down as Abel ran across the floor to Jax who was sitting with Opie and the rest of the SAMCRO men. He looked up at her and she summoned him with one hand on her hip and her finger motioning for him to come to her.

He shook his head and stood up "Babe, you know I don't dance" he smiled

She wrapped her arms around his neck "Just this song. Promise" she said putting her head on his shoulder and slowly moving because Jax wouldn't have done anything more elaborate.

"Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much to far away." he sang softly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You remembered the words?" she whispered

Jax nodded "Some search, never finding a way, Before long, they waste away, I found you, something told me to stay, I gave in to selfish ways, and how I miss someone to hold, when hope begins to fade"

"You sir.." she chuckled "Oh you're in for it"

"Oh yeah? If it helps, I memorized the whole song." he smiled

"I bet you did" she laughed as he pulled her off towards the tables "And when can we leave here?"

"Ah baby you got a few more hours." he said, sitting back down in his seat

She shook her head "I'll be right back" she smiled, skipping off towards where Jess was still sitting with Kerrianne. "Let's go" she winked at the girls, grabbing her cigarettes and phone.

"Where we going?" Kerrianne asked

"Listen. This may be a wedding, but we are outside, it's a beautiful evening, and everyone appears WAY too sober. And I don't like it. So, we're gonna get really fucking classy and set up some flip cup and 'Jax pong' because we need to get this party started." she laughed heading back over to the men "Let's go." she smiled, pointing to the table on the far end.

"Alrightttt!" Happy growled rubbing his hands together as they all took off for the table.

"Same teams as last time!" She called, standing on the opposite side of Jax

"Wait, wait" Chibs said, filling up the cups "Before we get started…"

"Here we go" Opie laughed, knowing Chibs was about to embark on another one of his toasts

"Would ya let me speak? The ten of us here are the same people that will be on this long road to SAMCRO success. You three women- God help me I can't believe I'm including my daughter in this- are the next generation of old ladies that are going to be taking care of us for many years to come. Jess and Kris, you have not only become a part of our family, but have made us all better people over the last year. And these two boys are very lucky to have you. I wish you nothing but happiness and maybe a few more babies in the future" he smiled, holding up his cup "Cheers!"

Everyone clinked their cups together and tilted their heads back drinking the warm liquor. Kristina and Jessica's faces went from happiness to shock. "Woah!" Jess laughed, placing the cup down and putting up her hands "Chibsy, that was beautiful. But more babies?"

"Ah, c'mon, you don't want a boy? What about you? No girls?" He laughed, refilling the cups

Kristina looked across the table at Jax with an eyebrow raised and didn't even know what to say "I… The twins are going to be three months old. I have more than enough on my plate and we're starting school in the fall…"

"What do you mean you're starting school?" Kerrianne asked

"Besides teaching at the elementary school and at the college, Jess and I are starting our PhDs. Please tell me you remember" she said looking at Jax

Jax smiled and nodded- clearly he didn't remember, "But you know we're always there to help. You know my mom wants a granddaughter"

"And I want to be Queen of England" Jess laughed

Kristina smiled and shook her head "I don't know. Let's… we'll talk about it." she quickly replied, grabbing two of the plastic cups that had shots in them and quickly drinking both. "We have THREE kids right now"

"But the twins were kind of like a twofer."

Kristina and Jess snorted "Honey. No." was all Kris could manage to say while laughing "Sweetie. I remember _clearly,_ giving birth to two boys. There are three of them."

"We'll see" Jax winked

"You ready?" Happy asked, nudging Kristina and looking down the table as everyone nodded

"GO!" Jess shouted Kerrianne and her father facing off first

"C'MON!" Kristina shouting at Juice as he tried to drink as fast as he could "MY GOD!"

Beer pouring down the side of his mouth as he slammed the cup down on the table, trying to flip it over "You're SO fucking competitive. JESUS!" he said, finally flipping the cup over and she immediately brought the cup to her mouth, going head to head with Jax who always beat her at his rapid pace of chugging beer- but never quite managed to flip the cup as fast. "Oh C'MON MY GOD!" Juice laughed at Kris the way she did to him. As she chugged her last bit, elbowing him right in the ribs she flipped the cup and Happy took off drinking like the machine that he is.

Jess last in line against Opie, she managed to quickly flip the cup and threw her arms up in victory, as Happy lifted her up the ground shouting "AHHAHAHAH! You beautiful drinking behemoth! Another round ladies?" he asked looking at the men standing before him

"We gotta shake up the teams though" Jax argued "Tig fucking sucks."

"Fuck you bitch" Tig said punching his shoulder

"We'll take Tiggy" Kristina smiled "Bye Juice" she laughed pushing him out of his spot

"Why me?!" He whined walking to the other side

"Because, I ain't getting rid of Happy." she smiled.

"Kristina!" Her uncle Joe called out as her family was gathering up to leave "We'll see you before we go back to New York. Enjoy yourselves tonight, eh?"

Kristina rolled her eyes and kissed him goodbye "Disgusting."

"What?" Giuliana laughed "We're not stupid. Just… you know… no more babies just yet, okay?"

"GOODBYE!" She shouted kissing her aunt's cheek. "Goodbye!"

"I'm gonna call the lawyer tomorrow, see what I can get settled and when we can come back out with Gino. I know you're starting work, so when I have it all set I'll give you a call." Nico said kissing her cheek "But you know you may have to come out for Christmas then."

Kristina sighed "YES! Christmas in New York!" Happy shouted "Man I need me more of that food!"

Maria kissed Happy's cheek "Don't worry baby, we'll cook before we leave. Sunday, okay? Bring your appetite."

"Oh I'm ready" he laughed

"We'll see" Kris smiled "Christmas on the East coast? We'll see."

"We'll be there. Maybe we'll have a new announcement by then" Jax smiled hugging Maria

Kristina's jaw dropped and she punched his arm "Don't- Sorry Nico" she pouted instinctively knowing that her uncle would scold her for hitting him.

"I hope so" Maria smiled walking off towards the cars.

"You're… you're in trouble" Kris laughed looking up at Jax

"Ah" He smiled, rolling his eyes "Relax yourself dolcezza"

Her eyes went wide and she shriveled her nose "Did you just call me dolcezza?"

"Is it not right? Joey said it meant sweetie. Is it something bad?"

She shook her head and smiled, kissing his cheek "No. He's right. You should learn a few more words though. And stick to that, cause you got an adorable accent. Keep talking like that and you'll get your wish." she winked "Ughhhh we need to get out of here! Let's go! Another game!"


	23. Chapter 23

Enjoying the next few weeks of post-marital bliss, the girls were dominating SAMCRO alongside Gemma. It was the middle of August, the twins now three months old, grabbing everything and pushing themselves up, Kristina was fearful that they would take off running at any moment if they were anything like their father. JT's long brown hair was rapidly growing and the blonde locks on Jackson were shaped daily into a mohawk that fit his already outlaw attitude perfectly. Abel was all ready for kindergarten in just a few short weeks and Kristina had been working each day to get all of her work done that would begin full swing once she returned home from Alaska. Chris had been spending hours at the house each day, bringing over Madison and Matthew while Kara was at work. Jessica walked into the house around ten-thirty, carrying Gabby and an assortment of books to get started on her work.

"So" Jess smiled "Good morning by the way" she laughed, putting Gabby in the playpen with the twins and sitting down at the table "Remember how I told you that you had a second surprise? Months back?"

Kristina rolled her eyes and chuckled as she flipped through teachers guides "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well your surprise will be here when you get back from Alaska. A little delay. But I promise it'll be worth the wait."

"I'll be anxiously waiting" she smiled "As excited and thrilled as I am that he's taking me to see the Northern Lights, I feel like there's so much work to be done."

"Don't do that to yourself" Chris argued "Go. Enjoy it."

"I will. I just… I dunno. When we come back…. It's just so late in August." she shrugged "Whatever. I can't let that bother me. So. Can you please start de-stressing and tell me what's going on?" she asked, looking up at the studious man sitting before her

"With what?"

Jess pulled the highlighter from his hands and looked at him "Chris. What's going on? You're not yourself."

He took a deep breath and sighed, looking over at his twins "Shit's just rough."

"That's not an answer" Kristina argued "What's wrong?"

"Kara and I just aren't… we're not on the same page anymore. I feel like I rediscovered myself here, in Charming- at the school, with you guys. She never gave this place a chance. She wants to live closer to her cousin, wants more of a city life… She isn't happy."

"You can commute from San Fran though" Jess said reassuringly "It's not a big deal."

"It's not that." He grumbled "She's not happy anymore. With me. This was long before we moved. We thought being here would help, but it didn't."

"That's why she's always taking Maddy and Matt off to her cousins?" Kristina asked

He nodded and rubbed his beard "It is what it is. I'm happy here. I'm not leaving you guys again."

"Hold up" Kris interrupted, "WE have nothing to do with this, right?"

"No no. Her and I just aren't… it isn't the same. Twins helped for a few months. But by last fall, it was heading south again."

Jess sighed "I'm sorry sweetie. If there's anything we can do…"

Chris shook his head "Nah, just being here helps. I'm looking forward to this year."

Kristina laughed and nodded "We'll be fucking unstoppable. Although I do have SEVERE reservations about having you go into that room without me there and starting to set up."

"I'll be FINE!" He laughed "Will you stop that shit!"

"Fuck no. Absolutely fucking NOT. Oh god, oh god please don't make the borders crooked. Oh Christ" she panted, grabbing her chest "I can see it now. Fuck this, we're going in next Tuesday before I leave. I'm sorry, I… I love you and all… but I love her too… I just can't"

"Whatcha guys got goin' on?" Jax smiled walking into the house with Opie.

"She's having a panic attack, that's whats going on" Jessica growled as Jax kissed the top of Kristina's head and shaking Chris' hand

Jax laughed and shook his head "Why are you having a panic attack now?" he asked, sitting next to her

She frowned, shriveling her face up as if she was in physical agony "I don't want the borders to be crooked" she whined

"Huh?" Opie asked "What… what are you talking about?"

"On the bulletin boards. The borders. They need to be set a certain way." Jess said, rolling her eyes

"You're something else" Opie laughed

"Hearty, it'll be fine" Chris smiled "We'll go in Tuesday and I'll let you do it"

Kristina smiled, taking a sigh of relief "Alright."

"We're leaving Wednesday, babe" Jax said as if she had forgotten

Kristina nodded, taking a sip of her coffee "I know… I just really gotta get in that room and set up some stuff. The kids come back so soon after. Chris and I need to sit down in there and really plan out how we're gonna do it all. It's gonna be so different with two grades."

Jax rolled his eyes and shook his head "If it's bad timing, we don't need to go."

"No, it's fine" she smiled "I just REALLY need to get in there Tuesday and then when we come back Friday, I have Saturday and Sunday off, and then once Monday hits… at the school every day setting up, and the college Mondays through Thursdays."

"Shit" Jess groaned "That's right."

"Uhh yeah." Kristina scoffed "Teaching all morning and afternoon, leaving there and teaching Tuesdays and Thursdays at the college, and we have classes Mondays and Wednesdays. It's… this is gonna be rough."

"Well it sounds like this trip is really bad timing for you" Jax argued

Kristina rolled her eyes and sighed "Jax, it's not bad timing. Stop".

"No! Know what? Let's not go. I'll cancel it. School is more important, right? You can't be grateful for one fucking thing."

"JAX!" She growled "I'm telling you. Sweetie, it's perfect. There's nothing wrong!" He stood up and walked towards the counter, grabbing his keys. "Fabulous. Already giving me shit about school and it hasn't even started! Thank You!" she scoffed as he headed for the front door.

"Bitch" he mumbled under his breath before slamming the door behind him.

"Oh HELL NO!" she shouted standing up and walking towards the door before Opie grabbed her.

He plopped her back down in her chair as if he was lifting a feather. "Just sit" He said

"Go talk to him" Jessica said, nudging Opie. "Go" Opie walked out of the house behind Jax who was already shouting and starting up his bike.

"You want me to go?" Chris asked, trying not to laugh seeing Kristina about ready to blow a gasket.

Kristina shook her head. "No. Just…" she sighed and rolled her eyes "He's being… him."

"Kris" Jess sighed "He's… you know he's excited about the trip."

"I know. And so am I. But he's being ridiculous. I said it was fine. But no…" she grunted, picking up her glasses and aggressively looking back at her work. Jess and Chris shook their heads and got back to work. Chris left with Madison and Matthew around four, before the girls put the boys and Gabby down for a much needed nap. Jax and Opie still hadn't returned and Kristina was growing more and more frustrated with each passing hour- not being able to finish an argument never settled with her. They had been riding the honeymoon phase for the last three- almost four weeks. Shit was bound to blow up at some point- and it did. Gemma picked up Abel and the twins after their feeding at five for her weekly grandma night that she had looked forward to more and more each week. Gem knew how pissed Jax was, and could see the glazed over look in Kristina's eyes as she plotted her son's death. Grandma-night couldn't have come at a better time. Sitting outside with Jessica around six, she was dead silent as she chain-smoked. Jess watching on as Kris stared at her phone, waiting for a text or a call. "Know what?" she scoffed, picking up the phone and putting it to her ear.

"Kris" Jess warned "Don't start something"

"No, he needs to answer." she said, listening to the on-going ringing but no voice. "Unbelievable" she grunted, scrolling through her contacts and hit Opie's name, who also, did not answer. Above all other people- Happy was always on her side. She put the phone back to her ear, hearing his voice on the other end "Hey doll" she smiled into the phone "You see Jax? Alright. Can you put him on the phone please?" she heard shouting and arguing taking place and put the phone on speaker so Jess could be witness to what was about to happen.

"What?!" Jax spat into the phone

"Well hello to you too" Kristina scoffed "Do you plan on coming home?"

"Know what Kristina? You do what you're gonna do. I'll be home when I'm home."

"Excuse me? I'm sorry asshole, this is your home. I didn't miss that subtle tag of calling be a bitch before you left either."

"Wasn't meant to be hidden, and it would've been louder had Abel not been in the room." he growled before hanging up the phone. Jess was subtly chuckling. Kristina was staring at her phone as if she could reach through it and pull Jax out by his hair.

"Jess" She whispered as she carefully put her phone on the table.

Still chuckling she replied "Yes love?"

"Can you… Convince me why I shouldn't go down there right now and strangle him. Why?"

"Well… number one… jail time. Number two… if you kill him then you're leaving your kids without a mother and a father. Number three, and this is the biggest selling point- you can't go three days without climbing on top of him."

Kristina was biting her lip and it wasn't meant to be cute "I. Am. Seething." she said, clenching her fist. "He blew that way out of proportion. Whatever, I'll deal with him when he gets home. Pizza?"

"Sounds good" Jess smiled as they headed into the house. Around nine, still with no word from Jax or Opie, Jess brought Gabby home for her final feeding before putting her to bed and sitting outside with Kris enjoying one of her many bottles of wine. Jess could tell her friend's brain was churning with the ways in which she could torture her new husband as they listened to the baby monitors. "Just make sure you leave the knives out of the argument"

"Huh?" Kristina asked, looking up from her wine glass

"Knives. Don't bring knives into the fight"

"Oh. Oh there aren't going to be any knives. Just my hands. And if I need your help, you're helping me bury the body"

Around ten-thirty, the sounds of motorcycles were heard pulling up to the house. "I'll talk to you tomorrow" Kristina said standing up and heading into the house.

"Please don't kill him!" Jess shouted as she ran inside. Opie walked in, a little tipsy and wrapped his arms around Jess, bending down to kiss her. "Someone's happy to be home" she smiled "But… we gotta listen to the shit storm that's about to occur before you drag me to the dungeon" she winked, pulling him through the house and outside.

"But why-" Opie began before Jess put her hand over his mouth, sitting quietly at the table.

Jax walked into the house, bordering the drunk line to see Kristina standing against the wall with her arms crossed. He closed and locked the door, glaring at her as he made his way towards the bedroom. "Are you drunk?" she growled

"Yep!" He sassed, pulling off his shirt and shoes

"Are.. Are you fucking KIDDING?! You drove home DRUNK?!" she shouted watching him as he undressed

"Know what Kris? You gonna start shit I'm gonna go back to the clubhouse and sleep there." he said stopping himself from pulling off his jeans.

"You're not going ANYWHERE" she yelled, marching over to him and poking his chest with her finger "You're ridiculous. Go to bed. I'll sleep in Abel's room." she said walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Jax stormed out and followed her down the hall "Don't FUCKING start right now" he shouted as he reached for the fridge, pulling out a beer and leaning against the counter. Jessica and Opie were sitting outside, trying to muffle their laughter as they were getting a front row show to this ridiculous argument.

Kristina stood behind the dining room table, cleaning up the books that were sprawled out. "ME?! ME?! Have you LOST your FUCKING mind?! You created a whole scene in here this morning. In front of EVERYONE. Throwing a temper tantrum like you're FIVE! Abel doesn't even do that shit!"

"I planned this WHOLE fucking trip for YOU."

"I SAID IT WASN'T A PROBLEM. BUT YOU CONTINUED TO BITCH!" she screamed, throwing an ELA teachers guide across the room at him. He ducked as the textbook came flying past his head, hitting the cabinet behind him.

"You're INSANE! What's wrong with you?!" he screamed as she picked up another book, tossing it at him. "Jesus FUCKING CHRIST KRISTINA!"

"NO! How DARE you create a scene?! You wanna start something?! Then YOU FINISH IT! You don't want to go to Alaska with me?! FINE. But don't you DARE hold it over my HEAD!"

"Shhhh!" Jess laughed as Opie was slapping his leg, watching his best friend drunkenly duck out of the way of the flying textbooks.

"I wouldn't be holding it over your HEAD if you actually had a FUCKING brain to begin with!"

Kristina froze and glared at him and both Jess and Opie's jaws hit the ground. "What did you just say?" she seethed

"I SAID" he began, enunciating every word clearly "THAT I WOULDN'T be holding it over your HEAD if you had a FUCKING brain to begin with" he devilishly smiled, tilting his head back and chugging his beer. He tossed the empty bottle into the sink and grabbed another one from the fridge, turning back to look at her as she lit a cigarette.

"Oh shit" Opie groaned "Shit. Shit. She's going to kill him."

"I'm sorry… and what in YOUR brain tells you that I DONT HAVE ONE?!" she shouted, her hand on her hip, pointing her lit cigarette at him.

"Dude. Oh shit. Dude don't answer that" Opie whispered, hoping that by some magic Jax was hearing him.

"Ohhhhh!" Jax cackled "You wanna know what tells me this?! Okay. Let's see." he smiled, leaning back up against the counter and taking another gulp of beer "You're rude, you're impatient, you have NO respect for others, you don't give a FUCK about anything besides your job and quite frankly… you're not as good as you think you are at it."

Jess' hand went to her mouth "Why the fuck would he say that?" she whispered. Opie shrugged "But… what is he talking about? She's amazing at what she does"

"Because he knows she's self conscious about being the best."

"Holy shit" Jess sighed, watching on as Kristina stood there, dragging on her cigarette.

"I have no respect for others? Are you fucking KIDDING ME?! And I don't give a fuck about anything besides my JOB?! WHO TAKES CARE OF EVERYONE JAX?! WHO?! ME! AND HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M NOT GOOD AT WHAT I DO. I'M PHENOMENAL" she shouted, butting her cigarette and tossing a handful of pens across the room. Her green eyes were flaming and she was doing everything in her power not to physically harm him.

Jax chuckled and crossed his arms "Ouch. That hurt." he said plainly. "Clearly you're not that good or you wouldn't be getting that defensive." he laughed.

"You have NO idea what you're talking about."

"Oh no? I'm pretty sure I do. And you don't take care of everyone Kristina. If it weren't for my mom, you'd be drowning in diapers." Kristina gasped "Yep. Exactly."

"You're a REAL piece of shit. Do you know that?!" her heart was beating out of her chest and she wanted nothing more than to scratch his face off for that last comment. "Your mom WANTS to help me. You were alone with the kids for five hours. ONCE. JUST ONCE. AND YOU COULDN'T HANDLE IT! Had a temper tantrum RIGHT HERE!"

"I bet you ten bucks that they end up fucking in the next five minutes" Opie said pulling out his wallet. "Ten bucks." Jess punched his shoulder, watching on at the heated argument.

"This is like watching Jerry Springer. It's fucking amazing" Jess laughed "She needs to throw a chair or something"

"So you know what Jax, if I'm so horrible… Why did you marry me?"

"Because I knocked you up."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded sarcastically "Fuck you. Go call Ima, because I'm DONE!" she shouted heading off down the hall. She pulled her larger tote bag from the closet and began tossing her makeup and curling iron into it. Jax victoriously came walking down the hall and unimpressively watched her.

"Where are you going?" he laughed, standing in the doorway

"I'm leaving." she said, pushing past him and walking back towards the kitchen, and grabbed her bag from the table.

"You're not going anywhere" He said, taking her bag from her hands and putting it back down.

"I sure as shit am." she nodded "You can go fuck yourself." she sassed, walking back towards the bedroom.

"You're the one that started this shit! YOU said you didn't want to go to Alaska!"

Kristina threw her hair straightener down and walked over to him, inches from his face- or as close as she could get seeing as though she was about a foot shorter than he was "NO. YOU assumed that's what I was thinking. Don't put shit in my mouth. I said that I WANTED to go. Asshole!" she shouted, punching his shoulder as hard as she could with her tiny fist- causing no damage or even the slightest sting to him but causing her to instantaneously wince in pain as she scrunched her face and bit her lip to keep from screaming out. She turned around and held her right hand with her left, trying to rub out the pain.

"And he's gonna go in for it right now" Opie laughed, nudging Jessica who was watching on as if she got front row tickets to a boxing match.

Jax walked over to her, and grabbed her right hand, surveying the nonexistent damage. She ripped her hand away and pushed him from her which only made him laugh even more. She grabbed her phone and Jax's stash from the dresser and slammed the door closed behind her. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of wine and her cigarettes and headed to the bathroom, locking the door.

"You owe me ten bucks" Jess laughed "My girl doesn't give in that easy."

Opie stood up and flung her over his right shoulder like she was a ten pound backpack and headed down the steps that led to their bedroom. "But my girl does" he laughed

Kristina sat in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles and her favorite lavender candle, trying to calm her exploding nerves, slowly inhaling on a joint.

"Kristina" Jax growled "Open the door"

"I'm in the tub. I'm not getting up to open it" She snapped "Go to bed"

"I'm NOT going to bed. Open the door"

"I'm NOT getting up to open it. Go to bed"

Jax took a deep breath "Kristina. Open the door or I'm going to kick it down."

Kristina laughed menacingly "Oh. Okay Jax. That'll be a grand fucking idea. I'll be out when I'm out. I don't want to talk to you right now"

"Kris." he sighed, putting his head against the door "Please open"

"Oh my GOD. Jax! Go Away!" She could hear him sit down in the hallway. Slash jumping over him as Jax rubbed his ears, trying to get the sleepy puppy to go lay down. She stood up and turned on the shower, rinsing herself off and taking many deep breaths to calm herself down. She knew he'd try to charm her into forgetting everything that happened- that was the Teller way. She refused to give in, running his words through her head, she knew deep down he didn't mean it- any of it. He was on edge, and rightfully so- he did have textbooks thrown at his face. But for him to so quickly say that he married her because he knocked her up- that hurt. Forget about saying she didn't have a brain- please, even she knew he was just pulling that out of his ass. But questioning her ability as a mother- that crossed a line. Telling her the reason why he married her- way past the line. She climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel, releasing her dry hair from the pin that held it up on her head. When she opened the door, Jax looked up at her and quickly stood. She gave him a disappointing look as she walked down the hall and into her room, taking out pajamas. She pulled a tank top over her head and shorts on under the towel before pulling it off. As she hung the towel up over the closet door, Jax came up next to her and pushed her hair back behind her shoulder, leaning in and kissing her neck. She immediately turned and shoved him from her with all the anger she could muster up.

"Kris" He sighed grabbing hold of her arm

"Let me go" she growled

"No. Look…"

"Don't you EVEN. The worst thing I said was that you were a piece of shit. I want you to REALLY think about what you said to me before. REALLY think." she said before turning off the lights, closing the door and climbing into bed. She was going to sleep in Abel's room but why punish herself by not sleeping in her own bed? She'd rather hold out just to piss him off. Jax slipped out of his jeans and climbed onto the bed. Laying on his side facing her, he ran his index finger up her arm. "I'll break it off" she hissed

"Kris. You know you shouldn't go to bed angry."

She snorted and pulled the blankets up further "I'm not angry. I'm disgusted."

"Look. We both said things-"

She rolled over onto her back looking over at him "You. You said things. I kept telling you it was okay. And you stormed out. Am I right or wrong?" Jax sighed "Okay. Good, I'm right. You disappear for twelve hours, come home DRUNK. You KNOW how much it bothers me, that it enrages me when ANYONE drinks like that and drives. And forget about everything else that was said except for two things. What two things do you think hurt me the most?"

Jax rolled his eyes "Kris, you have a brain. And you're great at what you do."

She chuckled and shook her head "See, that's where you're wrong. That didn't bother me as much as you thought. You said if it wasn't for your mom, I'd be drowning in diapers. And that the only reason you married me, is because of John and Jackson. If that's true… Jax. You see this?" she asked, touching her wedding ring "You didn't keep your promise today. Either something else is going on, and thats why you're on edge… or that's just what you really think of me."

Jax sighed and put his head on the pillow "Nothings going on."

"So then that's just what you really think?" she questioned "That's fine. I should've known better."

"No. No that's not what I think. You know better than that."

"Do I?" she grunted "Do I really?"

"I'm… You're not a bad mother. You're a great mother. You know that. And you KNOW that I didn't marry you because of the twins." he stressed, continuing to run his hand up and down her arm.

"Well guess what?" she asked before rolling over again "Three orgasms won't change that. Goodnight"

"Just three?" he laughed "C'mon. Give me some more credit than that."

Kristina tried to fight from smiling and shook her head "Goodnight Jax"

"No" He argued, pulling her onto her back "I'm not done" She groaned and whined as he lifted his left leg over her, face to face now. "I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes and sighed "I'm…. I'm sure you are. But you need to roll over and go to sleep. I have to be up early and go to the store with Jess and Chris." she said, pushing him off of her and rolling over. "Goodnight"

The next morning, Jax opened his eyes around ten to an empty bed. Sighing with frustration, he rubbed the sleep out of his face and made his way into the kitchen. Next to the coffee pot on the counter read a note 'went for breakfast and to the supply store with Jess and Chris. Your mom will be by with the boys around noon. Be back around then. -Kristina'. No cutesy hearts on the note, not even signed 'love' or 'Kris', but 'Kristina'. His stomach ached seeing the pens and books that were tossed last night picked up and piled on the counter, here he was calling her selfish and uncaring yet it seemed to be the other way around. He filled the coffee mug and stepped out into the backyard, Opie already awake and waiting on his best friend to emerge from a painful night's sleep.

"Morning" Opie smiled. Jax squinted at the sunlight and set his coffee down on the table as he took a seat, reaching for a cigarette and lighting it. Opie couldn't help but enjoy this moment just a little- Jax had gotten away with everything with every female he was with. They always caved to his nonsense- but when he pulled the immature and inconsiderate moves last night, If anyone would snap him back into place, it was Kristina. "So..." He chuckled

"So what?" Jax asked, exhaling smoke through his nostrils "where's Gabby?"

"Ah Mary came by about an hour ago to spend some time with her. She's inside now. But, more importantly, how are you?"

Jax raised an eyebrow at his life long best friend. "What's goin on Ope?" He smirked

"Ah nothin" Opie sighed victoriously, raising his arms over his head and stretching. "Just was front row to a very interesting fight last night. You've got a way with words my friend"

Jax ran his hand over his face, exasperated and stressed "I dunno Ope"

"The fuck you mean you don't know?" He snickered "I heard it. And saw it."

Jax reached forward and ashed his cigarette "She's fuming. She normally comes down from shit like that. Nah, not last night man. It was like a brick wall."

"Can you blame her?"

Jax shook his head "I dunno if this trip is a good time right now. I can always push it back to January or even Christmas vacation."

Opie shrugged looking on at Jax "Look, as much as she wants to go, and as badly as you want to make it happen... The timing is shitty. I know you wanted it to be a surprise, but you just asked me to ask Jess when they were going back. I spoke to Jess, she said had you asked about planning a vacation... she would've told you no."

"So reschedule it then?"

"Jax. I can't tell you what to do. But... Maybe you should work on really repairing your relationship before getting on a plane to fucking Fairbanks, Alaska where NO ONE will find your body if she decides to dump it. And if it helps... Jess did say last night that I should tell you to reschedule it- something about how it's rare to see the Northern Lights in August but that they're most visible in the dead of winter."

Jax chuckled and took a drag on his cigarette "Alaska in the dead of fucking winter, huh? Brotha her fuckin ass complains of the cold when it drops to forty here."

Opie curled his lips into a smile "She lived on the east coast all her life. She'll be fine. Which reminds me, any further talk on Christmas this year?" Jax shook his head and took a deep breath "Alright. Just checkin. Maybe have them come here instead of all of us hopping on a plane to New York during Christmastime. Too many people and unlike you, I don't need to freeze my balls off to make my woman happy. It's cold as shit there."

"So I tell her I'm gonna reschedule it? That'll go over well."

Opie shook his head "Nah, you say 'baby, I've been doing a lot of thinking. You have so much on your plate right now with two jobs, school, the boys AND me that I really want you to be able to enjoy this and I also read somewhere that you can see them better during winter.' That's what you say."

"Well I'll be damned if those words didn't melt my panties right off." He chuckled

Opie shook his head and laughed "You gotta go in with a plan. You go at everything with her blind sided. Do you _know_ who your wife is?! She will wring out every last drop of blood from your bullshit before ending an argument. You need a plan. C'mon. Have I not taught you anything?"

"A'ight. But I'm stealing your words."

"And she'll probably be mad and put up an argument. Or give you that 'ugh whatever' response. But the words are going to sit with her and you'll benefit in the end. Now as far as the shit you pulled last night goes?" Opie scoffed "I dunno how you're gonna fix that."

"I feel like I keep fucking up and having to fix my way out of shit." Jax sighed

Opie raised his eyebrows and nodded "Seems that way. Look, Jax, I love you. I do. But you gotta start working your marriage the way you would a meeting at the table. You gotta start listening to what she has to say before jumping down her throat. Because you didn't marry a sweet and innocent girl." He chuckled looking over at his friend who was shaking his head agreeing that he most certainly did not marry an innocent girl. "You got a girl that will throw a book at your drunk ass and a handful of pens. And had there been a knife around... That would've been thrown too."

"I hear ya. But she just… "

"You know why you get so worked up?" Jax shook his head as he sucked down the coffee "I've said this to Jess, and I figured you knew. It's because she's the only woman not to ever take your shit besides your mother. It's because she'll hang up on your ass and make you squirm for days. It's because you love her. You thought you loved Wendy, you might've loved Tara. But you love her to a point that it hurts. And the same goes for her. The only difference is… and I'm quoting my wife so don't shoot me but you've been making her feel like when she comes home from work, that she's still working. Do you ever actually talk to her about her job?"

Jax rolled his eyes "Like you do?"

Opie raised his eyebrow and chuckled "Yeah. I do. She doesn't go in and sit on her ass all day. Jess told me as best as she could what it is that they do. Brotha, thirty kids who are absolutely out of control daily. And not only do they need to keep them in line, they gotta make them pass _and_ know everything about them and all their personal problems and family problems and try and solve it all. Imagine sitting at the table daily and having every prospect lose his shit whenever you brought up an idea. Or all of us messing up every time you tried to carry out a deal. She cares so much about her job, and all of those kids. And not only does she do that, but then she goes and teaches at night. And _now_ she's going back to school on the nights she doesn't teach. You got yourself a really smart fucking girl. And you're treating her like she's your maid who does nothing."

Jax nodded and stretched his neck "I hear ya. But I can't keep fixing all of these mistakes."

"So then stop making mistakes" Opie smiled

He rolled his eyes and chuckled "Thanks, Ope"

"Look, it's gonna take her a few days to come down from all that happened. But you gotta cut your shit out bro. She's not some fluke that you picked up off the street. She came here with a goal and a career, you just happened to get yourself into _her_ puzzle. Not the other way around."

"When'd you get your degree in marriage counseling?" Jax smiled

"After having _been_ married." Opie retorted "Maybe shock the shit out of her and clean up the house. Ever make a bed before?"

"Funny"

"I'm serious. They'll be back by noon. Maybe clean up. I dunno, do something nice and unexpected. You don't have to buy her a trip to the god dammed North Pole. Just fuckin' help out once in a while."

"Alright" Jax smiled "What you guys got goin' on for today?"

"Depends on whether or not you quit bitching and making your woman crazy. We'd like to barbecue, but not if you're gonna be causing a little bitch fit"

Jax took a deep breath and nodded, standing up "Love you too Ope." he said walking back towards the house.

"I'm just sayin'. Clean up a bit, you'd be surprised what it gets you."

Jax stood in the kitchen and looked around. Not surprisingly, Kristina had pretty much cleaned up everything- she always did. He walked into the bedroom and stared at the unmade bed, his clothes from last night still on the floor. For the first time since he could last remember, he bent over to pick up his clothes and tossed them in the hamper. He walked to the bed and began to straighten out the sheets as Slash came running up into the room and onto the bed. "No!" Jax shouted, "Get off!" The puppy stared at him and tilted his head, as if he had no clue what Jax was saying. He picked him up and put him on the floor, only to have him jump right back up on the bed. "Jesus fucking Christ. Slash! OUT!" he growled, in low enough of a tone to make the stubborn Boston Terrier scurry out of the room. Pulling the sheets tight and looking around only to see her bag still half packed, he took her makeup out of the bag that was furiously tossed in from her organizer. All of it sprawled out on the dresser- well in reality it was only about a quarter of her collection, he stared at it and the organizer. "Well this can't be too hard" he cackled looking at the monstrosity that held her makeup and had compartments labeled by which type of makeup goes where. He picked up the first compact and stared at it, then stared at the compartments and then back at the compact. "OPE!" He shouted out the window in desperation. Opie still sitting in the same spot- as if he was getting a second show. "Ya gotta help me!" he pleaded. Opie stood up and made his way into the house. "Where does this go?" he asked holding up the same compact.

Opie took it from his hands and stared at it "I dunno. What is it?"

"I…" Jax stammered looking at the labels "Blush, Bronzer, lipstick &amp; gloss, eye shadows, primers, concealer, foundation, transluce-WHAT?!"

Opie shook his head "Wait. Wait" he said, squinting, reading the bottom of the makeup "It says blush?"

"Fuck this" Jax sighed, grabbing it out of Opie's hand. "I'll fuck it up and be in even more trouble."

"Daddy!" Abel's voice came bellowing out through the house as Gemma returned back with the boys.

"Shit!" Jax sighed tossing everything down and heading into the living room with Opie. "Hey monster!" He growled, picking Abel up.

"Kris back yet?" Gemma asked, placing the boys carriers down on the table. Jax shook his head and sighed. "Abel, go play. Mama has to talk to Daddy" she said as he wiggled out of Jax's arms and took off down the hall. "What happened?"

Opie chuckled and leaned against the wall "Shut up" Jax sighed "Nothing happened, Ma"

"Jackson. I don't have time for bullshit. What happened?"

"He's in deep shit. That's what happened" Opie smiled "Let's see…. after he stormed out yesterday because she was stressing about work…." he said, waiting for Jax to finish

"We just got into it." Jax said, taking JT out of his carrier and kissing his forehead "Dumb shit was said."

"By you?" Gemma scoffed

Jax rolled his eyes "Yeah, Ma. By me"

"What did you say?" He shook his head and sat down, rubbing his free hand against his beard.

"Dumb shit"

"Like?"

"That if it wasn't for you, she'd be drowning in diapers." Gemma's eyes grew wide and fiery. "I know. I told her that the only reason I married her was because I knocked her up."

She clenched her jaw and glared at her son "If you weren't holding my grandbaby, I'd slap the SHIT out of you right now."

"I know" he sighed "Tried to apologize, she didn't want to hear it. Other dumb shit was said, but that was the worst of it."

"I'm assuming you already set him straight?" she asked, looking up at Opie

Opie nodded, still with a smirk of satisfaction on his face "Tried to."

"I'm thinking of rescheduling the trip. Pushing it back. She's got a lot of work to do before she starts school and work."

Gemma nodded "I agree. I'll reschedule it. For when?"

Jax shrugged "Maybe January? They have off for a few days. She isn't at the college so it's easier then."

"Alright" Gemma sighed "Jackson… Everyone was going to come over later. I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's fine" he argued "She's not mad at everyone. Just me."

"Go shower" she growled "Maybe see if you can get her out of the house for a bit when she gets back. Everyone will be here around five."

Jax sighed and handed JT over to Opie as he made his way down the hall. "I tried to talk to him" Opie said to Gemma, taking Jax's seat.

"I know baby" Gemma nodded "He just… I don't know."

Kristina and Jess made their way into the house a few minutes later, carrying bags of school supplies. "Hey" Kris smiled putting the bags down next to the table. "How were my boys?" she asked, kissing the twins' foreheads.

"Perfect" Gemma nodded "You doin' okay?"

Kris nodded and turned her attention back to the boys "He here?"

"His bikes here ain't it?" Opie replied with sass

She rolled her eyes "Thanks Ope."

"Go out for a few hours. Everyone will be over around five. The boys are gonna take a nap. I'll watch them."

"Gem" Kristina argued "Thank you. But you just had them for the night."

"And I'm telling you to go. Fiona is coming over in a little while with Chibs to bring over stuff to cook. It's fine. You two gotta talk."

She shook her head "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is." Jess interrupted "Go. They'll be fine here. Go."

Jax reappeared in the living room, beard trimmed and his hair slicked back. "Hey" he half-smiled "Wanna go for a ride?"

With one swift movement Jess kicked the back of Kristina's leg "SHIT! Ow. Yes. Sure." she gritted, grabbing her bag and walking out of the house ahead of him.

Jax climbed onto his bike and handed her the spare helmet. She bitterly accepted as she climbed on, wrapping her arms around his waist- wanting nothing more than to viciously strangle the life out of him. Taking off down the street, she watched as he weaved in and out of traffic, the smell of his cologne on his neck always made her close her eyes and smile. She rested her chin on his kutte watching as he turned off the main road and onto the long quieter stretch that led to the seaport. He pulled into a lot and stopped, cutting the engine. "Where are we?" Kris asked, climbing off of the bike and handing him the helmet. She fixed her helmet hair and readjusted her jeans. Jax pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, walking towards the docks as she followed. "Hello?"

Jax sat down at the edge of the dock, looking up at her as if he was inviting her to sit. She sighed, sitting next to him, waiting for him to speak. "This is where I lost Abel." he spoke up, looking out at the water. "Got right on his boat and drove away with him. Never thought I'd see him again."

Kristina nodded "I know." she said genuinely "But you have him. And he isn't going anywhere"

"Look" He sighed, flicking his cigarette out into the water, recalling everything that Opie told him "Baby, I've been doing a lot of thinking. You have so much on your plate right now with school, two jobs, the boys and even me. I really want you to be able to enjoy the trip, and I read that you can see it better during the Winter anyway." he said looking over at her with a soft, apologetic face.

She narrowed her eyes and tried to refrain from smiling "Okay, Opie"

Jax chuckled and shook his head "It's true."

"Oh I know it's true. I also know that those are your best friends words. But I'll take them"

"So we can reschedule?"

She nodded and smiled "Yes. I'd really appreciate that."

"You know I didn't mean what I said yesterday, right? Any of it."

"Jax" she sighed and tucked her feet under her "I know you didn't really mean it. But you said it. And it's taking every part of me not to push your ass off this dock right now."

Jax curled the edge of his mouth into a small smirk "Look, I know I'm not easy to put up with. And sometimes I feel like another kid to you. And you don't need that. You care so much about your jobs. You're going back to school, and I can't relate to that, because I don't know what it's like. But I know it's going to be hard and stressful." Kristina chuckled and shook her head. "What's so funny?"

"You are" she smiled "I know you're trying. And it's cute. But I also know that you're regurgitating your best friend's words."

"But they're good words" he winked "And I mean it."

"Well…" she sighed "I hear you. And I'm sure you do mean it. But you gotta prove it. Doing it for a few days and then stopping doesn't change anything."

"I made the bed this morning" he smiled proudly

She leaned back and raised an eyebrow "You what?"

"I made the bed" he nodded "And I tried to put away your makeup but I didn't know what was what. So I left it. And I picked up my clothes."

"Off of the floor?!" she gasped

Jax snorted "Yes. Off of the floor."

"And where did you put them?"

"In the hamper"

Her jaw dropped and she wrapped her arms around his neck "You're such a big boy! I'm so proud of you!"

His loud laugh echoed off the water "I'm proud of me too."

"And what are you going to do when you take your clothes off before going to bed tonight?" she smiled, pulling back and looking at him.

"Put them in the hamper"

"Wait!" she chuckled "Here's the real test. What did you do with your wet towel from the shower?"

"I hung it on the door to dry"

"Holy shit who are you and what did you do with my husband?"

"I'm here. Just realizing a lot of shit"

She rubbed her hand on his shoulder and nodded with a smile. "I'm not glad it took that argument for you to realize it. And I can't say that I'm over it- because I'm not. But we'll see how the next few weeks go."

"For what?"

"For you to prove that you're willing to be a grown man and not fight with me on certain things."

"And if I don't?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head "Then this won't be a very good discussion to have again."

Jax wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and pulled her in, kissing her forehead. "You know I love you, right?"

"I'd like to think so" she smiled "I just want you to realize how much work the next few months are going to be. And how I'm really going to need your help."

"You know I'm here babe."

She shook her head and looked back up at him "It's not about being there. It's about you understanding. I don't expect you to fully wrap your outlaw brain around it. But I need you to support me and when I get home from class on a Thursday that you're not going to be sitting on the couch with the boys in your underwear waiting for me to start dinner."

"But what if I started dinner and I'm sitting on the couch in my underwear?" he asked coyly with a smirk

Kristina snorted and shook her head "Well that's a different story. Look, anything that you need to talk about Jax, I need full disclosure. On everything. I know the last few weeks have been really great working things with my uncles for you guys. And that makes me so happy, you have no idea. But if shit comes up… You need to talk to me. As much as I might not fully understand, I'm there. Because you better BET your ass that when I have a shit day at class and come home, I'll be bitching about some paper I need to write. You might not understand, but you need to be there."

"Bitch away brainiac. I'll do my best."

"I know. But no more of this shit. I really mean it. It's not healthy, it's definitely not good for the boys either."

"So we're okay then?"

Kris slapped her forehead and groaned "Were you listening?" she laughed "Jax. We're okay. Not great, not fabulous- but we're okay. This is going to take work. But while I'm not furious with you, I'm not all giddy either. I don't want to bring up that argument again. It happened, it's over. You said things and I threw things. Done. But no more fighting over dumb shit, okay?"

Jax smiled and wrapped his arm around her lower back "I promise. Dolcezza" he winked

"Good. I don't want the boys to be picking up on that anger and hostility. It's not healthy."

"And what about a baby girl?"

She raised her eyebrow and sighed, pulling out her cigarettes- Jax chuckled as she lit it and exhaled. "Maybe someday Jax. But right now we have three boys. I would love nothing more than to have another baby with you- you know that. Right?"

He rubbed his nose on her cheek making her shrug her shoulders as her spine tingled "But why not sooner?"

"I don't want it to be unplanned. I love our boys- would things have been easier if I waited until I was done with school? Of course. But I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Having another baby and trying to complete a doctorate while working two jobs and having practically four boys at home already…"

"How long until you finish it?"

"HA!" Kristina bellowed, her brain practically swelling at the thought "Sweetie. Um… Well… on average? Doctoral programs are about four years. But, we took a lot of the classes we needed already. We're gonna finish up our classes this semester- don't know how- but we'll do it, and then we have an additional eighteen months to write, edit and defend our dissertations in front of the review board. If it's approved, then you get it. If not, you go back to editing."

"What do you mean defend a dissertation?"

Through a smile she frowned, he was so adorably not in her field "Think of it like a really big deal that you and Ope had been working on for over a year, building, proposing, writing, everything. Getting all the bits and pieces put together- for me, it's a huge research project. Hundreds of pages. And then you and Ope get questioned by Roosevelt and the Feds about this deal, and you need to prove that what you were doing was the right thing and have an answer for every question that they spit at you. For me, it would be like Roosevelt and the Feds saying 'ah, know what? You're right.' and they let you go."

"You're so smart" Jax chuckled "So no baby anytime soon?"

"Look, I believe things happen for a reason. If it happens, then it was meant to happen. If a few months or a year or two from now, you're really proving to be the man I know you are, then we'll try for it. If it happens before that and you're not stepping up… I probably won't be able to finish school. Jax, look at me" she pleaded. He smiled as she looked up at him "I've wanted my doctorate since I was little. That was why I came out here to begin with. This is… baby you have no idea. People don't just get these kinds of chances. The reason why I'm still going ahead with it after the twins is because I know how much you want me to do what makes me happy. Besides my boys and you… I love school. I'm a fucking nerd."

Jax laughed and nodded "But a very pretty nerd"

"If you really want a little girl or to at least try again, I will absolutely give that to you. Because making you happy is what makes me happy. But, you need to remember that the doctor said I really should wait a little while for everything to regulate. The boys are only three months old. Pretty soon… they're gonna be running and sprinting across the house, raising hell and twin _toddlers_? Baby there's a reason _why_ I don't teach pre-school. Twin toddlers that are _your_ blood? They're going to be attention defect with hyperactivity and such smart asses that I won't know what to do. Having a newborn while the boys aren't even potty trained is really stressful."

"But if it happens?"

Kristina rolled her eyes and smiled, taking the last drag of her cigarette before tossing it out onto the water "Why are you making it seem like I'm running out of time? I'm only twenty-seven. We've got years. Put it this way, remember when I went shopping with your mom and the girls for wedding stuff? And Abel spilt the soda?" Jax chuckled and nodded "Okay. And the boys got each other riled up? You really think a year from now you'll be cool doing that with four kids by yourself while I'm at class?"

Jax shrugged "I dunno. I just always wanted a daughter."

"Sweetie, I will try and try and try until you get a baby girl. But then I'm stopping." she joked "I love you and I want you to have that. But I need to know right now that you can help me with what we have. Your sons need you, and they're going to need their daddy when mommy is buried eye-ball deep in papers. Abel is starting kindergarten. It's going to be a _very_ busy year. Six months from now if it happens, then guess what? I'll be absolutely elated. But I wanna see if I can do this. This is so important to me, Jax. To be an actual professor, with a PhD?" she shook her head and smiled "And to do that with my best friend and you… the love of my life helping me do it… that means more to me than anything."

"So then we'll have this discussion again in a few months?" he teased. Her jaw dropped and she nearly pushed him right over the edge. "I'm joking!" he laughed "I'm going to help you. I promise. No more arguing, no more nonsense. I'll reschedule the trip for when you have a few days off in January. You'll be off from the little kids and college and you won't have class that month at all, right?" Kristina nodded "Alright. So then that's what we'll do. It'll be a little break for your brain to regroup. I'm going to really try. Really really. I just… sometimes you gotta remind me."

"Would you like a color coded chore chart, Jax? Would that make my husband happy?" she chuckled

"Would it help me to remember to do stuff?"

"And you'll get a gold star if it's done right." she smiled

Jax raised his eyebrow "And what do I get if I get a gold star?"

"That can be arranged. I'll make it all pretty and colorful for you and Abel. And you can help each other. He'll have his own little reward system set up. Yours will most certainly not be displayed in my kitchen. And maybe for each thing that you do it'll be worth a certain amount of stars. So making the bed might be one, but cooking dinner and doing Abel's homework with him might be six. And when you reach a certain amount, you get a prize. That sound good?"

He chuckled "This how you get your kids to do what you want?"

"Baby it's all about the positive reinforcement. And if you argue with me, you lose stars. Tell you what." she smiled, standing up and brushing herself off "I'll even do you one better. I'll set the star amounts and you tell me what your prizes are. You want to try for a baby, then maybe you need to reach a thousand stars or something. Maybe ten thousand."

Jax stood up and wrapped his arms around her lower back and kissed her, pushing her head to his shoulder and squeezing her tight. "I love you"

She nodded and squeezed him back "I love you too. But you need to keep your word. I mean it" she sternly added, looking back up at him "Because I won't keep fighting with you. I hope there isn't a next time, I really don't. For our sake and our boys'."

"It wont" He replied, taking her hand and walking back towards the lot. "C'mon. You wanna go to the art store?"

"You can't bribe me with art supplies" she smiled

"What about the art store, Sephora and that Michael fuckface whoever he is store?"

Kristina snorted and stopped, bending over to laugh and catch her breath "Michael fuckface? Really?"

"C'mon!" he smiled, continuing to pull her "This offer has an expiration."

"Hello beautiful! Maybe I'll even get your sister if he makes me upset again!" Kristina cooed into the shopping bag as she walked back with Jax, who held an assortment of art supplies, new books for Abel, and the new red lipstick she had been eyeing, across the parking lot to his bike. "It's so pretty. I'm gonna name her Razzle"

Jax laughed and shook his head, holding the spare helmet "You're naming purses now?"

"This" She replied sassily with her eyebrows raised "Is not a purse. This is a medium satchel."

"Well I'm glad you love her." he smiled as she stared at the bike, determining how to get on "You want me to hold it?"

"What if the handle from the bag breaks and it falls?"

Jax rolled his eyes and opened the side compartment to his bike "Put it in there"

"She won't fit!" she whined, clutching the shopping bag to her chest. Jax put the bag of makeup and art supplies in, taking the shopping bag from her and pushing it down. "OH GOD!" she moaned "You're squashing her!"

He smirked and shook his head, placing her helmet on and snapping it tight before getting on to his bike "Get on"

"So demanding" she laughed, throwing her leg over and wrapping her arms around his waist "Get me home Teller."

They pulled up to the house around two-thirty, still only Gemma's car in the driveway which gave them both peace of mind- they wouldn't be walking into a madhouse, just yet. Grabbing her bags, she skipped into the house, Gemma laughed and shook her head, seeing a glowing girl before her eyes, holding a brand-new handbag. "So much for staying strong" She smiled

Jess and Opie standing in the living room, looking on with the same face as Gemma. "Her name is Razzzzzzleeee!" Kristina smiled, pulling the handbag out.

"Oooooh!" The two women squeaked

"Exactly!" Kristina smiled "I might have the entire collection if he keeps his shit up."

"Go for the Louboutins next time" Gemma whispered

"Pigalle Black Patent" she winked "Abel!" the little boy running down the hallway all smiles "We got you new books buddy! And we're gonna make a chart for you and daddy. C'mon" she said leading the boy over to the table with the art supplies.

"A chart?" Opie asked, trying his hardest to control the explosion of laughter that was building up inside.

"Oh yes" Kris nodded with certainty, taking a seat next to the boy "We, are going to make a chore chart. And every time Abel or Daddy does something good, they get a star. And when you get a certain number of stars, you get a reward!"

"Cool!" Abel smiled grabbing at the gold stickers

"Hand it over" Opie demanded with his hand out, looking at his best friend

Jax raised an eyebrow "Hand what over?"

"Your man card. Right now"

"Man…" Jax snickered, leaning against the wall in the dining room "I'm reaping all the benefits here. You should try it."

"I ain't… get the fuck outta here." he said shaking his head

"Alright" Kristina smiled, drawing lines with a ruler on the card-stock "We're gonna do each week, alright munchin?" she asked, looking at Abel "Every time you do something good, you get one star. So we'll start Tomorrow." she began writing the days of the week under one another down the paper and 'Daddy' and 'Abel' at the top'. "Okay so." she smiled, pulling out a stack of paper "which color?"

"Blue!" Abel smiled

"Okay, what are some things you think are important for you to do?"

"Make my bed"

"Uh huh, and?" she nodded, writing it on the paper and placing one star next to it, writing 'one star'

"Clean my room"

She continued writing on the colored paper, giving the boy as much of a visual as possible "What reading and homework?"

"Ughhhhh" he groaned

"But!" she smiled, writing 'reading' and 'homework' and placing three stars next to each "Every time you do that, you get _three_ stars. Once you reach twenty stars, you get to pick something. Easy enough?"

Abel smiled and rolled his eyes- Just like his dad. She had never seen him do that before "Uhh yeah!" the boy scoffed

"Ohhh. Someone's teaching you how to be confident I see" she smiled "Alright. I'm gonna hang this up and we get started tomorrow. Understood?" He nodded and smiled with excitement "Go take your books into your room" He climbed off of the chair and scampered down the hallway. "Your turn" she smiled up at Jax

"Ay! Let's GO!" Chibs shouted, opening the front door and walking inside with half the party with him.

"Babe" Jax said quietly, shaking his head

"Oh no no. Carry out the punishment. Sit." she demanded, pointing to the chair. He painfully sat and leaned forward, elbows on the table, across from his wife. Fiona carried the groceries into the kitchen, placing them down and seeing Gemma standing against the wall, soaking up EVERY moment she possibly could of this.

"What'cha got goin on here?" Chibs asked with Tig and Happy behind him. Kerrianne and Juice strolling in the door at that moment.

"Jax and Abel are getting chore charts. Abel did _very_ well picking out his important chores. It's Daddy's turn now." The men rapidly moved their eyes around, not knowing where to look or what to say. Abel came running back into the living room, crashing into Happy's legs as he scooped him up. "Right baby, you did really well with picking out your chores?"

He nodded "It's daddy's turn now"

"Let's go. Or else I'll be making the list, and you don't want me to do that."

Jax took a deep breath and sighed, hanging his head "Make dinner" he mumbled

"I can't hear you" she said sarcastically

"Make DINNER" he said clearing his throat

"And?" she nodded, writing the chore on the paper

He looked up at the men, who were trying to embrace this moment that they would never live down "Picking up clothes. Making the bed. Feed Slash." he groaned through every word, as if just the speech was causing him physical pain

"And?"

"Help Abel with his homework and reading."

"Anything else?" she smiled

"Be nice to my wife"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded, writing the phrase across the paper "Dinner gets you three starts, Abel's homework four, everything else two. Good JOB!" she smiled "Do you want a sticker for it? Abel, here baby. Take a sticker" she laughed, putting it right on his forehead "You want a sticker, Jax? You did SO GOOD!"

Everyone was dead silent, holding back as they watched their outlaw president who carries a gun and a knife on his belt, not only cave in to this, but did it as if he felt ashamed for not doing it before. He looked up and everyone who just lost it, laughter roaring and Opie holding himself up using the wall- he would've fallen over otherwise. Gemma and Fiona were standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen- clapping at the scene. Jax stood and tackled Opie to the ground, smashing to the floor with a loud thump. Kristina victoriously grabbed tape, stepped over the men and hung the chart in the kitchen. Walking back to the table, she smiled as she grabbed her makeup and Michael Kors shopping bag "It was lovely doing business with you baby" she grinned, stepping back over the men and walking towards her room.

"Abel! Let's go baby!" Kristina shouted from the kitchen as she finished off her third cup of coffee. He ran down the hall in his SAMCRO tee and his hair slicked back like his old man with his sunglasses on his head. "Look at you!" she smiled, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Who did your hair?"

"Daddy" he sassily replied

She chuckled and shook her head "I can see that. You ready to see your school?"

"YES!" He shouted

As she had only known Abel for the better part of the last year, he had become her son. Looking on as she grabbed her new bag Razzle and an assortment of supplies, she couldn't help but feel like crying as he was now starting kindergarten. "You gonna help me set up my classroom, right? And if you want, you can help Auntie Jess too. AND we're gonna meet your teacher! She's REALLY nice!"

"Cmon!" He groaned, leaning against the front door.

Jax came walking down the hallway, smiles and handsomely dressed in his button down flannel. "Who you tryin' to impress?" Kristina chuckled

"Only you baby" he winked "I'm ready to be put to work."

"Mmmmhmmm, only day three and you're already at ten stars. Keep it up." She smiled "Alright Gem" she sighed, kissing Gemma's cheek "We'll be back soon"

"Take your time. Fiona is coming in a bit to help out." She nodded looking at her sleeping grandsons

Jax grabbed the rest of her bags and they stepped out into the morning light "JESSICA!" Kristina wailed as they walked towards her car. Jax threw his hand to his ear and practically jumped back.

"SHIT! KRISTINA!" He yelped "That was my EAR!"

"I'M COMING!" Jess shouted back from inside her house at the same volume.

Opie emerged with hands full of bags, Jessica right behind him "ITS CALLED A DOORBELL" He groaned

"Shut up" Both Jess and Kris replied

"Daddy! I wanna take the bike!" Abel said standing next to his fathers motorcycle, his old man beaming with manly pride.

Kristina inhaled sharply- she hated the fact that Jax had taken Abel out for rides around the neighborhood, and he LOVED it. "Baby, maybe you'll go for a ride later when we come home." she sighed

"Daddy!" Abel grunted

Jax curled his mouth into a devilish smile "It'll be fine. Let me take him for the ride. Besides, you two have a lot of stuff." he said as Kristina piled the bags into the back seat with Jess.

"Jax, I really-"

"If anyone were to take him on a bike, you should trust me and Ope. C'mon. He'll be FINE."

She closed the back door and twirled her keys around her fingers "We're stopping for coffee. If I see you two going OVER thirty miles per hour, you're losing ALL of your stars. Am I clear?" she declared, pointing her finger at him

He raised his eyebrows and nodded "Yes Ms. DiPalo"

"Mrs Teller." She corrected

"Yes Mrs. Teller" he smiled, leaning in and quickly kissing her before walking to his bike.

"ABEL! You be CAREFUL!" She pleaded, getting into the drivers seat and closing the door. Jess climbed in, closing the door behind her, watching as Abel slid his sunglasses over his eyes, looking up at his favorite person in the entire world. She threw the car into reverse and tore down the street, wanting to be on and off of that coffee line as soon as possible to catch up to Jax who would surely be breaking her speed limit rule just to impress his son. When they pulled up to the school, the men had parked their bikes in the lot but walked to the street to smoke another cigarette- knowing just how long this process is. They flicked their cigarettes into the road and walked over to their car, Abel looking up at the school building- feeling as big as his father. "We're going to say hi to your principal first. Okay?" Kristina smiled walking towards the building with the boy- Jax and Opie practically riding bitch to this event, carrying all of the bags. "Knock knock" She said, peeking her head into the main office.

"Ah! You two look amazing!" Dr. Rodriguez shouted, kissing both of their cheeks. "And who's this?" she asked, extending her hand to Abel.

"This is Abel. He's going to be in Ms. Moore's class this year." Kristina smiled, looking down at the boy who was trying to adapt to his surroundings

"Nice to meet you Abel. I'm Ms. Rodriguez."

"It's nice to meet you too" he smiled, shaking her hand.

"Charmer" She chuckled, looking up at Jess and Kris, Jax and Opie struggling to make it to the doorway.

"Oh he sure is. Takes after that one" Kristina snorted, pointing to Jax.

"She's in her room if you want to say hi. Chris got here not too long ago, he has your keys. And Ms. Vazquez, Ashley is already setting up in the room."

Jess quickly changed the subject "Ms. Winston" she smiled "And I'll go right in"

"That's right!" she gleamed "And you're….""Mrs. Teller"

"Congratulations! Let me know if you ladies need anything"

They headed out of the office, Kristina's mind was spinning thinking about what her principal said so plainly "Jess" Kris smiled, narrowing her eyes "Who's Ashley?"

She scrunched her lips to the side and looked over at her friend as they made their way down the hallway and up the stairs "That's your other surprise"

Kristina stopped dead in her tracks, Jax knocking into her as they walked up the stairs. "Don't fuck with me"

Jess snorted and chuckled "I'm not fucking with you. We're right next door"

"C'mon baby, let's meet your teacher REAL quick!" Kris squealed, running up the stairs now with Abel as he ran next to her. She knocked on Mrs. Monroe's door- a middle aged woman who probably loved her job more than Kris and Jess combined. "Good Morning!" Kris smiled

"Look at you two!" the woman grinned, cutting paper "You look wonderful!"

"Thank you! This is your new student, Abel."

"Nice to meet you Abel!" the woman smiled "I'm Mrs. Monroe"

"Hi" he smiled, looking around the classroom at the assortment of books and toys

"This is Jax, his dad." Kris pointed as Jax set bags down and extended his hand.

"Hi nice to meet you" Jax nodded

"Likewise. I'll let you two get to work, but come by later, okay?"

"Definitely" Kris smiled as she took off down the hall once again and back towards the stairs. Taking them two at a time, as everyone else tried to keep up. Tearing out of the staircase and down the hall, she came to a screeching halt "AHHHHH!" she screamed, running up to her old coworker and practically jumping into her arms nearly knocking her over, squeezing her tight. "I HAD NO IDEA!"

"You look AMAZING!" Ashley cheered, pulling back "Jess sent me pictures of the twins. They're gorgeous!"

"Thank you! Oh my GOD I can't BELIEVE THIS!" she said, brushing back her hair "I… Oh my GOD! C'mon. You have a few people you need to meet" she smiled, still out of breath as she pulled her friend out into the hallway, everyone still dragging bags behind them. Jess skipped up to Ashley, wrapping her right "Ash, this is Jax my husband, this is Opie Jess' husband and this…. This is Abel."

"Hi there!" she smiled, shaking the little boy's hand.

"How did I know it was you?" Chris laughed, standing in the doorway to his and Kristina's classroom.

"Shut up" Kristina laughed "Where you living?"

"A little bit further away. Right outside of San Fran. You know me, I like my city life"

Kris nodded and smiled "Alright. You two get to work. Jax… let's go"

"Ughhh" He groaned, shuffling down the hallway and dragging the bags into her classroom.

"Don't ugh me" She retorted "Five stars for this"

"Fineeee" He grumbled placing the bags on the desks.

"Alright" she nodded, looking around the room "Four groups, heterogeneous or homogeneous?" she asked, looking up at her new co-teacher

Jax snickered and sat on top of one of the desks "Homogeneous"

She narrowed her eyes at him "It means 'the same' smarty pants."

"I guess heterogeneous, levels are all over the place." Chris replied, pushing desks together

"We gotta get these two teacher desks out. We'll use tables. These things take up too much room" she sighed, pushing the monstrosity towards the door. "Jax.. you're on deck"

He rolled his eyes and pushed up his sleeves "Anything for you"

"I'm glad you feel that way" she winked "Let's go"

Four hours later, she was sitting in the middle of the room, looking around and trying to wrap her brain about what she needed to do next. Chris had left to pick the twins up from the babysitter. Jax was covered in sweat, completely turned into a manual-labor monkey for her. "I think that's enough for today" she smiled, grabbing her bag. "I'm exhausted"

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows "You're exhausted?"

"So much work" she chuckled

"I bet" he smiled "Headed home?"

"I actually want to stop by the college for two minutes. You guys can head home if you want."

Jax shook his head as he headed out of the classroom with her and Abel "It's okay. Little man can see where you work."

"Jess!" She called out, walking into the room next door and hugging Ashley goodbye "Wanna head over to the school for a few?"

Jess sighed and grabbed her bag "Ugh. We gotta get textbooks too"

"Exactly. Let's get it over with." Heading out of the building towards the parking lot Abel was hot on Jax's heels running towards his bike "Baby, you gotta come with me, we need to go on the big roads."

"I wanna go with Daddy" He whined, throwing his head back

"Maybe on our way back" she said, shaking her head "Get in" He resentfully opened the door and sulked as his father climbed onto his bike. Driving several miles to the other side of town, the girls pulled into the lot of the college- although classes hadn't started yet, students were in a frenzy trying to finalize their schedules and grabbing textbooks.

"This is exactly why I never went to school" Opie cackled, as they walked up the steps towards the quad. "Shit looks painful"

"Yes" Jess scoffed, rolling her eyes "That's _exactly_ why."

"Hey I was a very good student" he argued as Kristina enjoyed this mindless discussion "I got good grades"

"In what? Weed smoking?" Kris replied, opening the door to the main building

Jax snickered with Jess "No. In math" Opie smiled "I was good at it."

"Okay Einstein." Jess smiled "We'll be right out. Just gotta grab a few papers." she said, pushing into the door to the education department. The men hung in the hallway, looking at the wall that had the girls' names along with numerous other professors on it. When they returned, they had the look of fury written across their faces as they studied one of the packets in their hands. "Fuck-..This is bullshit" she snapped, storming down the hallway and pushing the door with such force that led to the escalators, having it practically slam back on everyone else.

Opie and Jax raised an eyebrow as Kristina slowly followed behind, continuing to read "What happened?" Opie asked

"Nothing" she sighed, shaking her head and taking the steps down the escalator two at a time behind Jess. "Hey!" she called out, trying to catch up. Jax scooped up Abel and ran down with Opie, following the girls into the bookstore. "Dude, it's fine."

"No" Jess growled, looking at the labels along the shelves, trying to find her class' labels. "It's not fine. I'm supposed to sit in some bullshit research class? For what?"

"We just need to pull in the credit." Kris replied, grabbing books off the shelf. "I know it's bullshit. But we'll get through it. C'mon. They're paying for it."

"Yeah. I know" she spat "That's not the point." she looked back down at one of the syllabi that was being gripped by her right hand and she shook the paper "Forty page paper due in two weeks on research _methods_?!"

Jax and Opie trailed behind, taking the books that Kris piled up on top of them. "Think of it this way. They're pushing us through the courses to finish. That's a lot of credits girl. We'll take what we can get."

"And did you see the professor?" she growled "Dumb bitch. Let me tell you something. I'm bringing school work into that class. Let her say _one_ word to me. Just _one_." Opie bit his lip as his fiery wife lost her temper and he loved it. "Who puts assignments like this? Read pages five to one-fifty _before_ the first class? Biiiiiitch, please let her say something." she chuckled devilishly as she grabbed the books from her husband and placed them at the register. Kristina was chuckling as she placed her books at the next register, because this was one battle she knew she'd never win. Jess had to come down on her own from this.

"Four hundred thirty two" The cashier said. The two men looked at him as if he had just sprouted six heads.

"Same" The second cashier said.

"Christ almighty" Jess hissed, handing over her credit card

"Wait." Opie interrupted, finally able to speak "FOR BOOKS?!"

"Yeah" she sighed, grabbing the bags from the cashier and heading towards the door as everyone followed. "I need to get out of here. I'm about to burn this entire fucking building to the ground."

Kristina howled "You take on the Winston name and automatically become an arsonist?"

Jess snorted as they walked towards the parking lot "I guess so. Babe, I might need to borrow your gun next week." she said, looking up at Opie

"You need to take a breather" Opie smiled "I think you need a drink"

"No. I need a gun. Because right now… I- I don't even know"

"Go with Daddy" Kris smiled as she unlocked the doors to the car "Auntie Jess and I will be home in a little while."

"Where you goin?" Jax asked, climbing onto his bike

Kris got into the drivers side door, tossing the bags of books into the backseat "First, coffee. Then I'm taking this one to the liquor store. Don't forget to give yourself five stars when you get home. Abel, you get two stars okay?"

"Wooo!" Both Jax and Abel cheered as he started up his bike.

"It's like having four children" Kristina sighed, shaking her head.


	24. Chapter 24

The girls spent the better part of the next week finishing up their classrooms. The men had finished yet another run for Kristina's family and the end-of-August weather was absolutely beautiful in Northern California. They were raking in serious money, enjoying their days off as everything seemed to be absolutely perfect. Teller-Morrow's business was even doing fabulous as the men were now able to take on more work since the club had more downtime. Perfectly perfect, right? It seemed as such, especially over the last week for them. The following Monday, the girls headed out to their first class around three- and it was Jax's first real test for keeping his promises. Class ran from four to seven, and both Kristina and Jess knew this would be absolutely painful.

"Alright little man" Jax smiled, standing in the kitchen with Abel "What are we gonna have for dinner?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

"Pizza" Abel smiled

Jax chuckled and shook his head "Nah, we can't have pizza. We gotta cook something."

"Mommy cooks" he replied, as it was a complete fact. The only thing his father had ever made for him was eggs or pancakes and even that was bordering the 'not good' line.

"I know mommy cooks" He laughed "But mommy is at school, she's getting super smart right now. So we need to help her and cooktonight."

Abel sighed- even at almost five, the little boy knew that this wasn't going to end well. "I don't know"

Jax opened the fridge and stared into it "We can make…. what about chicken?"

"Alright" he groaned, watching his dad take it out of the fridge and pull open the pack. "That's not how mommy does it."

Jax rolled his eyes and scooped up his son, plopping him on the counter. "So how does mommy do it?"

Abel turned around and opened the cabinet, pulling out the same large bowl Kristina had always used and a bunch of spices. "This. And this. And this." he said putting them on the counter before hopping down and sliding a chair over, then grabbed a lemon from the fridge before climbing back up to stand next to his dad. "And then she cuts the chicken, and puts the lemon in the bowl"

Jax laughed and sliced the chicken, tossing it into the bowl "Like that?"

"Yeah. And she puts a little of this in" he said handing him the vinegar. "And thennnnnn" as if he became the teacher, and Jax became the student "She goes like this" he continued, putting salt and pepper into the palm of his hand and tossing it in. He grabbed the basil and repeated the step. Then handed Jax the garlic after he ripped two of the cloves from the head. "And she cuts that and puts it in."

Jax chopped up the garlic and tossed it into the bowl as Opie strolled into the house through the back door with Gabby in her carrier. "Am I in the right house?" he asked

Jax laughed squeezing the lemon in "Now what?"

Abel hopped off of the chair, grabbing the bowl and putting it back in the fridge. "Mommy says you have to wait an hour. And then you take out and you get eggs and you put those on it" he nodded, pointing to the canister of bread crumbs "And then she puts the oil in the pan and when it makes a sound, you put the chicken on it"

"High five man!" Jax cheered, impressed at his son "Guess what? I won't tell mommy… you wanna play video games? Wash your hands first"

"YES!" he growled running off toward the bathroom.

"I'm fuckin' impressed" he nodded looking over at Opie who placed Gabby down in the play pen next to the two sleeping boys. She quickly fluttered her eyes closed, letting the sleep overtake her as well. "He knew that shit."

"Look at that. Your son knows how to cook better than you can."

Jax rolled his eyes and stepped out into the backyard with Opie, lighting a cigarette "How's Jess?"

Opie shook his head "She's stressed as shit. She cried for an hour last night after Gabby went to bed. I had to pry that textbook from her hands."

Jax took a deep breath and sighed "Well once they're done we'll have sugar mammas" he cackled

"It'll be Mr and Dr Winston" Opie nodded

"You might not like that, but I'm gonna start calling her Dr. Teller as soon as I can." Jax smirked "I've got a kid who's almost five that knows how to cook like his mom and a wife who whipped not only his ass into shape, but mine. Can't beat that."

"Alright Mister Mom" he laughed "You keep this up… I'll be shocked."

"What's there to be shocked about, Ope? You were right. She was showing me all those papers last night… the ones with the shit that they have to do on it, you know?"

"The syllabus?" Opie snorted

"Yeah. And I'm here bitching because I'm taking home about five grand each week for _one_ run? Bro… nah I can't be doin' this lazy shit anymore. It's not fair to her."

"I'm glad to hear that. I must say, I'm impressed"

"After she sees dinner made? She's the one that's gonna be impressed."

Leaving class, the girls were clearly overwhelmed and silently walked to Kris' car. Jess was close to tears as she sat in the passenger seat, lighting a cigarette and putting her head against the headrest. "How are we going to do this?" she squeaked, fighting back her tears of frustration. Kris pulled out of the parking lot, and hopped onto the highway, racing for home. She leaned over and popped a cigarette into her mouth, rolling down her window and feeling the nicotine calm her nerves.

"Hon…" she began "We're gonna get through it. It'll be a lot. But we came here for this."

"We have a week to write that paper." Jess sighed "I just wanna go home"

"I know. We'll grab coffee tomorrow morning, sit down and just crank it out. Let Opie relieve some of that frustration for you."

"That poor bastard isn't gonna KNOW what hit him" She joked "Poor man."

"Well if I know Opie like I think I do… not only is he not going to mind, but he'll probably just continually ask you how school is just to get a rise out of you." she smiled, pulling off the highway and onto the main road. "Right, or wrong?"

"Oh you're right. I'm actually a little excited to see if Jax burned the house down or not."

Kris took a deep breath as she turned down their block "Please don't say that. This was his big first test."

"God I can't wait for this" she laughed as Kris pulled into the driveway. They climbed out of the car and grabbed their books from the back seat. Walking in, they found Opie, Kenny, Jax and Abel playing video games while the twins slept in their swings along with Gabby.

Kris put her books down and stared "I smell food" she said curiously, looking on at the four who were engrossed in a violent game.

"In the oven" Jax smiled, focusing on the TV. Jess was already in the kitchen, looking around and didn't see a mess.

Kris raised her eyebrows at her friend curious to see what had actually went down. She pulled open the oven and saw a tray covered with tin foil. Lifting it up, chicken cutlets baking away with bubbling sauce and cheese. "Wh- Babe you did this?!" She shouted, closing the oven.

"Yeah!" Jax called "I gotta start the pasta. One second!"

"Did he really do that?" Jess whispered

"AHHHH!" Jax growled, tossing down the controller "SUCK IT!" he cheered, walking into the kitchen

"JAX!" Kristina shouted "HES FOUR!"

"It'll teach him some good coping skills on losing" he winked, kissing her cheek.

Kristina chuckled as he reached for a pot and filled it with water "Not if he tells a classmate to suck it"

"Ah, don't worry about it." he said, shaking his head and putting the pot on the burner. "Twenty minutes and it'll all be done." Jess was in disbelief, and made her way into the living room.

"You REALLY cooked this?" Kris asked pointing to the oven "By yourself?"

"Well I mean, the sauce was already made…" he smiled "But yeah"

"But the whole thing?" she asked, hands up and in complete and total shock

"Yes ma'am" he nodded

She leaned against the counter, watching him dump a box of pasta into the water "I…. You cleaned the counter though." He grabbed the packet of stickers from the table and held them up. "Hold yourself, wait until I try it and don't die of food poisoning first." she laughed "Did you feed the pup?"

"Yeah, and we ran around in the backyard, and fed the twins and changed them."

She brought her hand to her mouth and shook her head "I don't think you've ever turned me on this much before."

"You can thank me later." he grinned "But for now…" he began, taking beers from the fridge and heading into the living room, handing one to Opie "We have another game to play"

"Oh no no" she said, walking over and taking the controller from him. "Preseason football. Lets go. Channel four. You can play after dinner." she ordered, putting the controllers on top of the game console. "Wine?" she asked, looking over at Jess.

"I'll take a bottle" Jess sighed, leaning her head on Opie's shoulder.

"How was it?" he asked. Kristina let out a big bellowing laugh from the kitchen as she popped the cork, already knowing she was right- Opie knew just how to get what he wanted.

Jess rubbed the back of her neck and groaned "Dumb bi- lady" she said, correcting herself in front of the boys "Forty pages by next week, a week after that another thirty. I dunno. It was mindlessly numbing."

Opie kissed her forehead as Kris handed her a filled-to-the-rim glass "You'll do fine" he nodded "You know it."

"I better" she sassed "If I don't get at least an A in every course….ohhhhh, they're gonna feel the wrath"

Kris chuckled plopping on the couch next to Jax and tucking her legs under her "Well, can't be as bad as when we fought our undergrad grade for math, right?"

Jess nodded as she gulped down the sweet wine "Sitting for six hours demanding to talk to the chair of the _school_? Girl I was riding your coat-tails on that"

"Please, we should've failed and ended up with an A minus. Was not gonna let that woman ruin our GPAs"

"Well I suspect we'll be doing the same thing"

"So smart" Jax sassed, kissing the side of his wife's head

"We try" she smiled "But as eager as I am to get that paper done… I'm still in disbelief that you actually cooked."

"Yeah" Opie snorted "Yep"

"C'mon!" Jax laughed "I did"

"Yeah and your four year old son had to show you"

Kristina put on a cutesy frown "Did he really?"

"Abel, you helped me make dinner?" Jax asked his son who was sitting on the floor, watching the football game on TV.

"Yeah. Mommy…." he sighed "He didn't know how to do it"

Kris and Jess busted into laugher "No? What didn't he do?!" Kris growled, engaging her son's disbelief.

"I had to show him how you do it. He did okay"

"Hey" Jax smiled defensively "The house is standing and the food isn't burning. I say I did more than okay"

Kris pouted and nodded her head "Yes you did, of course you did" she said in a baby voice, rubbing his cheek. "Now go check the pasta."

They carried their plates back into the living room. Both Kristina and Jess bit into the food, and looked at Jax. "You REALLY did this? You didn't call my aunt or someone?" Kris asked with her mouth full. Jax nodded and smiled "Abel is it good?"

"Yeah. Not as good as yours" he replied keeping his attention to the tv.

Kristina snorted and nodded "I know but you did really well! You're getting an extra star for this."

"Thank you" he smiled continuing to eat.

"I'm... I'm very impressed" she smiled "not too bad"

"Keep that in mind" he winked

"I'm eating" Jess groaned "Please."

"Hey" Kristina smiled, pointing her fork to her friend "I'm not the one who wanted my bedroom moved to the basement so my kids didn't hear me screaming as their dad f-"

"WOAH!" Jess interrupted quickly, pointing to Kenny

"I'm just saying. Don't be calling the kettle black, pot" Jax stood up and held his hand out for her to hand him her empty plate "Really?" she asked

"Yes really" he nodded "I can put things in the dishwasher."

She raised her eyebrows handing over her plate and grabbed her glass of wine "Okey dokey" she said, smiling against the glass "Whatever makes you happy"

As promised, the video games were quickly brought back to full power as Jess and Kris watched on in confusion. Around nine, Opie and Jess filed out of the house as Abel begged to stay up later than allowed. "I'll take away a star" Kristina said holding the sticker pack.

"Ughhhhh" he groaned, walking down the hallway in his pajamas with her following. He climbed up onto his bed and she pulled his covers over him.

"You did awesome today munchin. Go to sleep" she smiled, kissing his forehead

"Goodnight" he yawned.

She walked over to his door and turned off the light "Goodnight baby. I'll see you tomorrow" Jax was still engrossed in the game, and she wanted nothing more than a shower seeing as though three out of four of the children were in bed. In and out, quickly blowing her hair dry, she tossed it up into a bun, pulled on one of his t-shirts and walked back into the living room- Jax still in the same spot. She plopped down next to him, looking at him as he intently stared at the screen. "I bet I could get naked right now and you wouldn't even notice" she laughed. No response and still deep in concentration, he continued to play the game. "Nothin, huh?"- still no response. "Alrighty then, I'll be back" she laughed, standing up and stepping outside with her phone and cigarettes. When she returned, the man still hadn't moved. She stood next to the couch with her hand on her hip and eyebrow raised "Nothing?"

"Huh?" Jax managed to say without removing his eyes from his engaging battle.

"Alright then" she shrugged "Guess I'm gonna get started myself"

"With what?" he asked.

She leaned up against the wall, and slipped off her underwear that was covered by the long t-shirt and tossed it at him. "With that". Grabbing the remote and quickly turning off the tv he ran after her down the hallway.

* * *

The following Monday, Kristina had her alarm set for six-fifteen. The first day of school was here and she was dreading it- for the simple fact that she had to leave the boys all day until she returned from class at seven and was just as nervous for Abel to start school. Tossing and turning the night before- it took hours of convincing on Jax's part to get her to go to sleep. She was up around five-thirty, and couldn't sleep a minute longer. Turning off her alarm, she sat in the twins' room, holding JT who was already awake and just getting some mommy time in before she had to leave for twelve hours.

"Babe" Jax drawled hoarsely through half closed eyes, as he walked into the room. "Why are you awake?"

She took a deep breath and he kissed the top of her head "I couldn't sleep" she said, looking down at her son.

"C'mon. I'll make you coffee." he whispered, walking out of the room. "Kris, you really need to get sleep. Don't do this tonight" She sat at the table with JT, putting a bottle to his mouth as Jax filled the coffee pot.

With her free hand, she rubbed her face and sighed "I know Jax. But…"

"No" He argued, leaning against the counter "C'mon. They're gonna be fine. My mom is coming around nine, we're gonna head to the clubhouse. And you guys drop off Abel before heading to class. And I'll come back here and make sure to have dinner ready" he smiled

She took a deep breath and nodded "I'm telling you. You're really surprising me Prez. Big outlaw playing mister mom"

"Yeah, but I make it look good" He growled

"Two weeks and going strong. Listen, Abel will more than likely be starving before I get home. So make dinner, and at least have him eat, okay? Don't wait for me."

He placed two coffee mugs on the table and sat down. "We'll wait. He'll be fine."

She shook her head "No" she argued, turning JT to burp him "I don't want him waiting like that. I can grab something at school."

"Babe. Stop" he sighed "You just focus on making it through the day without visiting him six times because you're nervous"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, bringing JT back into his room to change him. When she returned Jax was still sitting at the table, trying to wake up at this ridiculous hour "I won't be visiting him six times. Just a few"

He looked up at her and smiled "You're gonna embarrass him"

Kristina gasped and put her hand to her chest "I AM NOT."

"Mommy coming to check up on you Abel?" Jax whined like a kid "You really want that for him? Let em wear his SAMCRO tee and he'll be the most popular kid in class."

"You don't think the Sons patch on his backpack is enough?"

Jax shook his head "My boy will be the king of the school"

"And his mommy doesn't need other mommies and teachers complaining" Abel came running down the hall, full of energy. "Hey baby, you excited?" he quickly nodded and climbed up onto Jax's lap. "Is daddy gonna do your hair today?"

"Yesssss" he growled "Daddy said I'm the president of the class"

Kristina narrowed her eyes as she grabbed a bottle for Jackson who was still sound asleep- more and more like his father every day. "Abel, there is no president. You _know_ we spoke about the rules."

"I know" he sighed "But daddy said-"

She chuckled and shook her head "I'm sure daddy said a lot. But we need to follow the rules. Do you _really_ want me to get a phone call to have to come talk to you about your behavior?"

"Noooooo" he groaned

"I didn't think so. You don't listen and I'm gonna have to come speak to you." she warned, as she headed down the hallway

"Uh oh. You know she'll come check and see if you're listening when she eats lunch, right?" Jax whispered, opening a granola bar for the boy "You're gonna come visit me at work after school?"

"Yeah" he nodded with his mouth full. "Can we do my hair?"

Jax plopped him down on the floor "Go get dressed, I'll be right there." Abel took off and Jax finished off his coffee, brushing back his hair. Everything was changing so quickly and as out of control as it seemed, his woman was keeping it completely grounded. He headed down the hallway and Kristina was already changing the baby, Abel getting dressed like his clothes were on fire. He walked into his room and fell face first on the bed, it was just six am and he was used to going to bed at this time- not waking up.

"Hey sweetie, they should stay asleep until your mom gets here. Jax was asleep before I even put him down" she smiled, pulling her makeup out for the day and turning on her curling iron.

"Okay" he groaned, his voice muffled by the comforter. She walked over to him and rubbed his back.

"You tired?" she cooed "You've been helping out a lot lately."

"I'm exhausted"- same tone and position, still hadn't moved.

"Aww." she chuckled "You're racking up those stars though."

He pulled his arm up and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her down with him. "How many did you say? A thousand?"

"Listen Prez, I'm enjoying not waking up and violently dry heaving, or needing help moving. Let me enjoy this for a little while, okay?"

"Deals a deal. One thousand stars. I'm at fifty two, and it's only been two weeks. Tell me teacher, how long until I reach a thousand?"

Kristina snorted and looked at him "Well lets see, fifty two in two weeks… So you're averaging about twenty six per week. What's one thousand divided by twenty six?"

Jax rolled over, his laugh could've been heard next door "Baby, I can help you get guns out of California, but that isn't my specialty."

She shook her head trying not to laugh "Fine. What's one hundred divided by twenty six?"

"Uhhh" He stammered, arching an eyebrow trying tirelessly to figure it out.

"Three point eight. Einstein" she smiled "Three point eight. Add two more zeroes because there are two extra zeroes on one thousand. So you're looking at thirty-eight weeks. The twins will already be one at that point. That's about mid-May."

"Looks like I got a lot more stuff to do then" he winked

"Mmmmhmm. Go shower please. You smell"

He pushed himself off the bed and grabbed a towel from the chair "I love you too baby"

* * *

Just like previous years, the girls were downright nervous heading to the school that morning. Two rowdy boys in the back seat- Kenny more than eager to start fourth grade and Abel feeling like the big man he believed he was- were not helping. "We got this" Jess said practically hanging out of the window and tossing her cigarette onto the road. Kris pulled into the parking lot and headed towards the school yard. The girls walked their sons to their classes and then scurried to find their own. Relieved to see Chris already standing there, he saw the panic in her face.

"Ah chill out Hearty" he laughed as their new group of kids quickly gathered in front of them.

Kristina looked back at Abel who was already making friends looking like Jax- it was mind blowing. She chuckled and nodded rubbing her hands together "you ready to get started?"

"Ready when you are" he smiled holding his hands up with her. They both clapped simultaneously as their kids scurried to find a place to stand.

"Let's rock this" she winked leading the class inside. While Kristina loved teaching with Jess, and never imagined she'd trade it for anything, her and Chris had that bond that just clicked. They knew what each other was thinking before they knew it themselves. Kristina knowingly and obviously being the more aggressive of her and Jess, was always the one to run her class that way. Chris learned from her, student taught with her. It was her own creation working with her now and she loved it even more. While no formal instruction is given on the first day, they began with as many fun and stimulating activities as they could come up with. Their new student, Eddy was quite the handful. He was a fourth grader that was in desperate need of behavioral reinforcement. Already arguing with a tall and seemingly overage fifth grader Jeremy, Eddy ripped the boy's paper from his hand and shredded it. Jeremy's reaction was one swift push to Eddy, knocking him backwards and Eddy's response was to shove back even more violently before Chris practically flew across the classroom splitting them apart. One hand on each of their shirt collars, he pried the boys apart like they were as light as air. That's what Kristina missed- this was pure entertainment for her- and always more than sexy to watch. _"Jesus Christ"_ she laughed to herself, as she continued working with a group on the other side of the room. Shaking her head and trying to refocus, she couldn't help herself- she was a human after all. His deep voice loomed over the two boys as he held them apart from one another. Two years ago it was the same story. Brother and sister bond but god dammit if she didn't absolutely love watching it. Difference is, now she had more than enough to think about to regroup- her overly and devilishly handsome husband or, if he just happened to piss her off, she could always flashback to the night she met Matt from Avenged Sevenfold- because boy that was one specimen she _couldn't_ shed from her brain.

Lunchtime rolled around and they had walked their class to the cafeteria. Fourth and fifth grade ate at noon, which was unfortunate for Jess because it meant that her and Kris didn't have the same lunch period this year. But they'd manage. "I'm guessing you want to check up on Abel, huh?" He nodded

"Please? Two minutes. And then we can go." She begged as she skipped up the steps and slowly crept down the hallway. Peering into Mrs Monroe's class, she saw Abel sitting down on the carpet reading with two other students. Her heart melted as she watched other kids losing their minds and rolling around on the floor- why? Cause her boy wasn't the one causing the trouble. She slowly walked away and looked up at Chris "looks like he isn't _all_ Jax's after all"

"It's only noon" Chris chuckled "And if you don't get some nicotine in you, you're gonna have thirty kids sobbing by dismissal. So lets go" They hopped into her car, and headed to get coffee- another seven hours before she could sit on her couch and she needed all the caffeine she could get. Once far enough from the school, she reached for her bag and pulled out her cigarettes. "WATCH THE ROAD!" he gasped, taking her bag from her. "Christs sakes Kristina. Some shit never changes"

"Oh fuck off" she laughed "I'm a GREAT driver"

"Yeah" he nodded, rolling his eyes and lighting her cigarette for her. "Remember your last day back in New York? You practically ran people over leaving the school."

"But I didn't" she countered "Like I said- great driver."

Retrieving their class around one fifteen, they had only a short period of time before they left for the day- she absolutely loved the new schedule. By two pm, they were already outside dismissing their class. Abel's teacher walked over with him, holding his hand. His blue eyes flashing up at her, pulling that sweet and charming act "_Shit" _ Kristina thought. "Hey" she smiled skittishly "How was your first day?"

"Awesome" he smiled

She narrowed her eyes and looked up at her colleague "Give it to me straight." she said. She knew it wasn't all good news.

The teacher raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" she smiled

Kris chuckled "What did he do?"

"Noo. He really was. He read to the class! Knows all his numbers, I'm…. I'm _really_ impressed."

"But…" Kristina asked. Mrs. Monroe bit her lip, looking down at her already-favorite student. It's as if that 'I'm going to get what I want and get it now' smirk that his father has is embedded in the Teller DNA. Looking up at his teacher, Abel was flashing those baby blues and giving her that smile that melts every heart that sees it.

"I'll take him in" Chris interrupted, picking up the squealing boy and tossing him onto his shoulders, heading into the school.

"Alright" Kristina smiled "Listen, that look that he gives… I deal with that from him and his father on a daily basis. It's toxic and will mind-warp you. You gotta stay strong."

The older woman chuckled and shook her head "Kristina, he's… he's _really_ smart. None of the other kids are reading, he knows how to spell his name. I really don't have one complaint."

"Are you serious?" she asked, stunned and completely blown away.

"Besides the fact that he keeps repeating the phrase 'ah darlin, you're gorgeous', he's… whatever you're doing at home, keep it up. I spoke to Dr. Rodriguez, I might move him to the first grade class only during reading and math. Because he was bored already today."

Kristina raised her eyebrows and ran her fingers over her eyebrow "Wow. I'm… Absolutely. Of course. But, that darlin' phrase, his dad… Like I said… mind-warp."

The woman chuckled and started into the school with Kristina "It's okay. He's most definitely the king of the class though. Had to control every single activity and rearranged my books. But not bullying, just… He's headstrong alright."

"Well daddy will be _very_ happy to know this. Thank you so much, please, _please_ let me know if you need me to talk to him about anything. I really mean it."

She rubbed Kris' back "He's fine sweetie. Really. Be proud. Now let me go fix my library." she smiled before heading in the opposite direction.

Kristina headed towards her class. She peeked into Jess' room, but the lights were already off. She could hear her talking next door and strolled in. "So guess who is going to be going to first grade for reading and math?" she smiled

Jess', Kenny's, and Chris' jaws dropped looking at Abel "Way to go dude!" Chris said high-fiving him "That's awesome!"

"It's cause I'm so smart" Abel nodded

Kristina rolled her eyes and smiled, grabbing her school bags "No more calling the teacher darlin' though, okay?"

Jessica howled and shouted with laughter "The Teller DNA"

"Yeah. Let's just hope it stops there. C'mon. We gotta go get you to Daddy before mommy and Jess go to school." he grabbed his backpack and bolted out of the classroom as they headed down the stairs. "How was your first day Kenny?" she asked

"It was cool."

"Uh huh" Jess mumbled with raised eyebrows

"Uh oh. Did you get in trouble?"

"Depends on what you define trouble" Chris chuckled "Guess who's in his class?"

Kristina shrugged, pushing open the doors that led to the parking lot "Who?"

"Emilyyyyyy" He teased, rustling the boy's hair.

"Uh oh" Kristina chuckled "that's the girl with the long brown hair right?"

"Mmmhmmmm" Jess smiled "and apparently she has a _huge_ crush on him. Your dad is going to love this."

"Ughhhhh" Kenny groaned "please don't tell him"

"Why not? He'll give you a high five and probably get you a beer" she laughed, climbing into the car.

"Alright Chris. We'll see you tomorrow. You have class tonight?"

"Nah tomorrow." He sighed unlocking his car "wonderful"

"You'll be fine." She sighed "I'll see ya"

"You two have fun." He laughed starting his car up and speeding away.

When they arrived at the clubhouse, Jax was sitting outside with Opie and the rest of the men and Gemma as Abel came tearing out of the car and racing towards his dad. "Monsterrrrrrrr!" Jax growled, pulling his son onto his lap.

"Where's Ellie?" Jess asked

"Getting her texting time in before she starts her work" Opie groaned "how was it?"

"You wanna go first?" Jess winked at Kris

"Let's see" Kristina chuckled "mister smarty-pants over here is gonna be going to first grade for reading and math. And keeps calling the teacher darlin'. Aaaaaaaand was called 'king of the class".

"First grade?!" Jax shouted

"Yeah. She was really impressed."

"That's awesome!" He gleamed "look at you dude. Smartest kid in the class!"

Abel scoffed "yeah I know"

"But he keeps calling his teacher darlin. No more of that." She repeated

Jax swatted at her comment and Gemma chuckled "like father like son" she laughed

"Aaaaaand" Jess winked "this one over here apparently has a girl swooning over him."

"Of course he does" Ope laughed "he is _my_ son"

"And _your_ son needs to stay focused so he doesn't end up in summer school"

"He'll be fine, right?" He smiled at Kenny

The boy rolled his eyes "yeah"

"How's my babies?" Kristina asked looking over at them in their stroller

"Babies are fine" Gemma urged "go to school"

"Ughhhhhh" Kris and Jess groaned "I don't wannnaaaaa"

"Go. We'll see you in a bit" Gemma said pushing them off. "Go"

The girls got back into the car and took a deep breath. "Please tell me you're stopping for coffee" Jess begged

"You didn't have any at lunch?" Kristina asked, pulling out of the lot

"Of course I did. What's your point?"

Kris chuckled "No point. We should pull a two-thousand-nine."

Jess roared with laughter "God, you remember those days? Showing up to class completely stoned?"

"Maybe we'll partake after we get home. I don't know how I'd handle sitting there trying to hand in my paper with half-closed eyes."

They walked into class about ten minutes early, the professor was already collecting papers at the front of the room. Kristina handed both her's and Jess' in, taking her seat next to her friend who had already taken out her lesson plan book and began working. Beginning the class, the overly-bitter woman stared at Jess who paid her no mind. "Ms. Vazquez?" she piped up

"Yes?" Jessica asked as if the woman was disrupting her

"Can you please put that away?" Jess rolled her eyes and put her pen down and closed her book, looking up at the woman, sipping her coffee and waiting for her to begin. "Alright so I should have these papers handed to you all by next week. The next paper will cover the second part of single-subject research. I'd really like for you all to begin thinking about what it is that you're going to write your dissertation on." Jess' hand immediately flew into the air- if Kristina wasn't going to argue this, Jess sure was. "Yes?"

"I don't want to speak for everyone here, but I'm almost positive all having done large thesis papers in grad school, single-subject research papers are quite redundant. My dissertation has already been decided on, and I'm going to use my thesis to carry it forward."

"Ms Vazquez-"

"Mrs. Winston" Jessica interrupted

The woman took a deep breath, crossing her arms "Mrs. Winston, not everyone here has done a thesis in graduate school. We all did not come from a New York City university."

Jess shrugged and nodded with a condescending smile "Even better, so why are we.." she motioned between her and Kristina "Taking this particular class."

"Please speak to me after then" she countered. Jess replied with the same smile and nod, opening her laptop and completely ignoring the woman for the rest of the class. Kristina sat there doodling on her book and texting Jax from under the desk. Kerrianne texted her gleaming about how she was just accepted to Stockton and begins registering in November.

"Yay!" Kris piped up, her professor turning around and raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, I _love_ methodology, I really do"

As the class filed out, Jess and Kristina waited to speak to the grouchy woman. "I don't mean to be disrespectful" Jess began, as she packed up her bag.

"I understand" the woman replied "It's just that not many people in here have written thesis papers. I've read your work, and yours" she said looking at Kristina "It was great. Dr. Gibson thinks so as well."

Jess raised an eyebrow at the woman, she was ready for a full fledged blow out and was completely taken aback. "Thank you, but-"

"Look, I get that this seems redundant for the two of you. And I'm pretty sure that _you_" she smiled at Kristina "_don't LOVE_ methodology"

Kristina chuckled and nodded "I get you have a job to do, and not that this class isn't important-"

"Preaching to the choir. But you have classmates that don't know the first thing about research. Look, I can't sign you out of the class. I _could_ but you need the credit. Do the work, write the papers, but as long as it isn't distracting, I'll accept you doing work in the back of the class. If anyone has questions, I'll ask you to help them out when we peer-review."

Jess nodded with satisfaction "Alright, thank you"

"No problem. Enjoy your evening ladies" She said turning her attention to the stack of papers.

The girls headed for the car and were all smiles "You're welcome" Jess chuckled

"Nothin' like a good ol' talking-our-way-out" Kris smiled "You think the kids are still breathing?"

"Probably playing video games with their dads. And their moms are going to enjoy a lovely bottle of wine and relax." she said climbing into the car and slamming the door

Kristina laughed and started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot "I'm pretty sure Gem is at the house. For someone who is so responsible, you know she's got the good stuff"

"I'm ready. And I'll sleep like a baby" Jess winked, rolling down the window and lighting a cigarette

"I didn't sleep last night. I was so nervous. This will have me drooling. As soon as those boys are in bed, relaxing time for mommy."

"Is Jax included in 'those boys'?" Jess snorted

Kris sighed and shook her head, as she raced to get home "Sadly…"

"HA!" Jess chuckled "For such a big man he's a little kid"

"But a little kid who's really been growing up. I tell you he wants another baby?"

Jess nearly choked on her cigarette as she aggressively exhaled the smoke "WHAT?!"

Kris licked her lips and pulled on the nicotine, slowly exhaling out of the window "I dunno. He wants a little girl."

"You're not-"

"HELL NO" Kristina laughed "Not now. Our deal is he needs a thousand stars before we have the discussion."

Returning home, Kristina found a sleeping Jax curled up on the couch with Slash. She quietly walked into the kitchen and found Gemma loading the dishwasher "Hey" she winked at her "everything go okay?"

Gemma gave her a look of approval and a nod "After he made dinner, and fed the twins all on his own, he sent Abel off to shower- who I kid you not crawled himself right into bed about five minutes ago and it's only seven-thirty- and Jax has been sleeping ever since."

Kristina pouted with happiness "what a good boy."

Gemma nodded and ran her hands under the sink "Only took thirty-three years to get him there. You did good girl. How was school?"

Kristina sighed and opened the fridge, pulling out her infamous white wine "it wasn't half bad. Join me outside?" she asked with a smile, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet.

"Love to" Gemma nodded, grabbing her bag and the bottle that was settling on the counter. Kristina followed her out, they took a seat at the table, only to see Jess emerging as if she had a sixth sense.

"My godbaby asleep?" Kris smiled

Jess nodded "I'm joining you girls"

"Go grab a glass" she said, pulling her cigarettes out of her bag as Gemma filled the glasses. "School wasn't too bad. Just tryin to sort through it all, ya know?"

"You'll get there."

"I hope so" she sighed

"Look. My son might not be great at putting feelings into words, but you're doing an amazing job. Let yourself have this for a minute."

Kris smiled and nodded, grabbing the full glass from the table "thank you mama"

"Don't thank me. Everything that Abel is doing is because of you. You really think he'd be going to a first grade class for reading and math if you weren't working him? AND" she chuckled "my hand to god, I watched my son wipe down a counter top today."

Kris chuckled and sipped her wine, pulling on her cigarette and looking up into the sunset sky. "As overwhelming as everything is, I've never been happier."

"Jax told me about your little deal" she winked as Jess stepped outside holding an empty glass. Walking over she clutched onto the neck of the wine bottle and practically turned it upside down, filling her glass to the rim.

Her breathing rate increased as she sat up straight "well-"

"Look. You've got more than enough of a hold on it. Just give yourself a break. His brain can't separate shit. You do it when you're ready"

"I know" Kris replied confidently "I want to give him a little girl. I do. But I had a hard enough time sleeping last night as it was."

Jess took a seat and kicked her feet up, crossing her legs at her ankles. She looked over at Gemma and lit her cigarette "c'mon mama I know you're holding" she smiled. Now Kris was trying to slowly and gradually ease the transition. Despite their personality differences, Jess went right in for the kill. And to both of their surprise, Gemma reached into her bag and pulled out a heavily packed baggie, setting it on the table.

"That enough?" Gem smiled

Kristina moved closer into the wooden table, holding her cigarette in her left hand between her index and middle fingers "Man, you must've been declared the coolest mom in Charming when Jax was in high school."

Gemma smiled rolling up the the densely scented plant "I kept it under wraps until he was at least eighteen" she laughed, closing the paper as she sparked her lighter. She held the tightly rolled joint out to Kris who graciously accepted. Pulling on it she handed it to Jess as she tilted her head back. Holding in the smoke as long as she could, she slowly exhaled- a gentle smile crossing her face as her entire body relaxed and every nerve ending tingled. Her mind was completely focused on how relaxed she was- she didn't even hear the back door open.

"Getting started without me?" Jax winked as he made his way down the steps.

"Hey baby" she chuckled lightly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, sitting into the seat and pulling her on top of his lap. "How was the nap?"

"Good" be grumbled "waiting for my girl to get home" he growled, rubbing his nose against the back of her neck.

Gemma stood up and put her bag over her shoulder "as much as I love you all, I need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled heading into the house. Kristina stared at the full baggy that Gemma left on the table. Jess hasn't let go of that joint since it was handed to her. She leaned forward, joint hanging between her lips and opened the baggie, pulling out half of it's contents.

"I'm gonna let you two enjoy and go relax with my man" she drawled as she stood up and slowly made her way towards her house.

Kristina leaned forward and grabbed the plastic "how are we gonna work this?"

"C'mon baby" Jax chuckled reaching into his pocket "you know your man always comes prepared. Why don't you go eat somethin' first?"

Kristina sighed and shook her head "I just wanna relax." she pleaded. In one swift moment Jax pushed her up onto her feet.

"No arguing" he countered "I'll roll and you heat up your food. It's in the microwave"

She smiled as she headed up the steps "I'm tellin' you Prez, surprising me more and more every day."

Kris and Jax lounged on the couch around eight-thirty. Jax had always smoked more- it was in his nature. Kris partook in it once in a blue moon, and whenever she did, she'd be practically limp. Resting her head on his lap as he sat up, flipping through the channels on the tv, he knew it was the best time to bring up what he'd been waiting all day to tell her. "So you're uncle called me today" he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face.

She smiled up at him, with half closed eyes "Everything okay?"

He nodded and ran his hand to the back of her neck, pushing aggressively on the knot that had already formed from her first day. "Of course. He wants us to run to SoCal"

Kris closed her eyes and groaned "Why?"

"Well his shipments have been coming in without trouble babe. He'd like us to bring in our San Bernardino charter"

She stretched her legs and wrapped her arm around his waist, turning over and burying her face in his stomach. "That's great baby."

Jax smiled and nodded "But we need to leave Wednesday after our run to Reno. We'll be back late Friday night or early Saturday." he added, continuing to work the stress out of her neck.

"Can your mom help out with the boys?" she yawned

"I already asked her. She's on board. You just worry about yourself. Everything is taken care of."

"You promise you'll be careful?" she whispered, half asleep.

"Of course. C'mon. You're exhausted." he said, shifting his weight to prompt her to sit up.

Kris shook her head and pressed her head down, gripping onto his waist "I don't wanna move. I'm so comfortable"

Jax laughed and nodded "You need help getting up? I promise you'll be much more comfortable in bed."

"I can't move" she snorted "I feel like I have no legs." Jax tried to muffle his hysterical laughter. He wrapped his arm under her knees and the other under her back, standing up and lifting her up with him. "You're like superman" she smiled, wrapping her arm around his neck as he made his way down the hall, kicking the bedroom door closed behind him. "But superman didn't have a gun. So you're like superman but with a gun."

He removed his arms from under her, letting her flop onto the bed, her laughter echoed against the walls of the room. "Superman, huh? So what's my kryptonite?" he asked slyly as he shut off the light and crawled onto the bed next to her.

"I dunno. You don't really have kryptonite" she smiled with her eyes squeezed shut "No. That's not true. You kind of lose when I tell you to do things. So I guess I'm your kryptonite." He laughed at her ramblings, she didn't even notice he was helping her out of her shoes and clothes to get into bed. She was clutching onto the comforter, and rubbing her face against the soft, down material. "It's so soft" she sighed "I love this bed."

"Told you. And you wanted to stay on the couch."

He pulled the blanket over her, wrapping his arm around her waist and settling his face in her neck "I didn't think you were in superman mode." she squeaked- her voice barely a whisper at this point. "So I won't see you after tomorrow?"

"I'll be here Wednesday morning before you leave."

"You promise you won't go to the strip club?"

Jax snorted and nuzzled her neck "Why would I do that?"

Kristina yawned again, fighting the urge to knock out "Because… you'll be with all the guys. I love you Jax"

"I love you too baby. Don't worry about me. Really. One old lady is enough for me."

"I'm not old." she pouted "You want a little girl, right?"

His eyebrow suddenly arched and he pushed himself up to look at her "Yes…." he smiled

"So I can't be old. I've been thinking about it all day. Especially after what Abel's teacher told me- he's doing so well- so I must've done something right. I've just heard a lot of bad things from moms that had babies so close to one another. If you can wait just a little while longer, we can try again. Okay?"

"Is that a promise?" he asked, leaning down and softly kissing her neck

Kris tirelessly nodded "Of course baby. Furthermore, I really want to see my dad before I have news about being pregnant again."

"Oh!" Jax chimed in- as if he had been leaving out a detail from his message "Nico said that he'll be out on Friday. They're trying to negotiate for him to be able to come out here to see you. But he'll know more for sure by the end of the week."

She nodded as she began drifting off to sleep. "You'll love him Jax. And he's going to love you."

"Why's that?"

"Because I love you. You've been taking really good care of me. I want to give my dad the chance to absorb the fact that he's a grandpa before I say 'hey, pop, I know you JUST met the twins, but I couldn't keep it in my pants, and I'm pregnant. Because as sweet as he sounded on the phone, I'll get a longggg as lecture."

Jax chuckled and kissed her forehead "You just let me know when. And I'll be more than ready to give it my best shot."

"Does that mean you don't give it your best shot every time?"

"Of course I do. Go to bed baby. You're tired."

She took a deep breath and sighed "It's so early though. The boys are going to be up soon."

"I'll get them" he smiled as he pulled her up to rest her head on his chest and quietly turned on the TV. "Go to sleep"

She yawned again, rubbing her cheek against his chest "I don't want to." was all she could manage to say before she was snoring softly. She slept straight through the night- and so did her boys- all four of them. Around five-thirty, her internal 'panic clock' made her jump up. You know that '_oh shit'_ feeling you get when you're sleeping making you come to full consciousness because you feel like you're late? Yep, that one. She gasped and ran her hand over her face, trying to focus her eyes in the pitch black room on the clock. "Shit" she sighed

"Shhhhhhhh. Go to sleep" Jax groaned "Babe the sun isn't even up yet."

"Did- did you feed the boys?" She asked nervously, trying to wake up from that nine hour slumber.

Jax chuckled "Nah, I let them scream their heads off." Leaning back onto her pillow she pinched the skin of his bicep between the sharpened nails of her thumb and middle finger. He quickly hissed and his hand went to sooth the area. "They ate Kris. I promise"

"What time?"

"Nine thirty." he grumbled, and cleared his throat. "They've been down ever since"

As his words registered in her head, she felt like something was wrong. _Eight hours of sleep?!_ Like a mama cub who was on the prowl, she sprang onto her feet and practically ran into the boys' room. Both were completely sound asleep and being guarded heavily by an alert boston terrier who had more recently been alternating between Abel's room and the twins' during the night. She made her way back into her bedroom and flipped on the bathroom light "Babe they're _still_ asleep" she said with complete disbelief. "I told you no Jack in the bottles."

Jax snickered into the pillow "It was only a little. I promise."

She turned on the shower and peaked her head out of the door "You better be joking, Prez. Patch or no patch, I will water-board your ass."

"Oh I'd love to see that" he smiled. And just like the true nature of the Teller, both of his sons began wailing for food and Slash came tearing into the bedroom, and up onto the bed, smothering Jax's face with licks. "Good boyyyyy" he growled, rubbing the dog's ears. "C'mon" he said standing up and heading out of the room.

* * *

Making their way back from the school that night, Kristina and Jess sat quietly during the drive trying to imagine how in the hell they were going to manage for the next three days. Sure Mary and Gemma will be helping- but not at six am. Although they both promised to be at the houses by seven before they left for work, Kris hated having to depend on Gemma like that- they weren't her responsibility. No matter how many times she told her otherwise, Kris always felt like it was a burden. But in reality, Gemma loved every second and would probably run away with those boys if she was given the opportunity.

Once they left the next morning, the girls knew they probably wouldn't be hearing back from them until they reached San Bernardino- with any luck- the seven or so hour drive from Reno would most likely mean a phone call would happen around nine that night. The SAMCRO men had just finished another easy-going run by two and headed back across the state line onto 395-S. The long ride- while beautiful, is also not ideal. A majority of that long stretch of highway sits on the eastern side of the deep forests of Cali, and is right in the middle of the desert, a complete dead zone for anyone trying to make a call. The girls met Gemma and Mary back at the house shortly around the same time the men had crossed back over into California. No news yet, but they assumed as such. Heading off to another mindless three hours of classes, they were anxiously checking their phones.

By six, the men were making great timing and more than halfway through their ride, more than likely another two hours before they reached civilization. But it didn't matter really, they were all several thousand dollars richer yet again. This highway is heavily used by large trucks, and six pm was prime time for anyone on that road to just push into full throttle to reach their destination. The seven were coming up on a large tractor trailer, and clearly- for any Son, he wasn't going fast enough. And what would they do? Cut around him of course. Jax waved on his brothers to go around the truck as he proceeded to follow them. But the bitter driver was not appreciating it. Opie riding along side his brother- between Jax and the truck, as the truck swerved to the left, leaving Opie no choice but to quickly and instinctively react- also swerving left. Jax was in his own world, and reacted a second too late, losing control of his bike as it took him a good sixty yards further down the highway on his side and his own screaming was heard over the slamming and scraping of metal on the blacktop. The accident happened within a matter of seconds. Juice, Bobby and Tig stopped dead in front of the truck, causing the man to come to a screeching halt as Happy and Chibs burned skid marks into the road racing back to Jax who was laying on the pavement. Juice didn't even bother to shed his helmet before practically scaling the side of the truck to open the door. Only to meet a very angry trucker with a handgun pointed at his head.


	25. Chapter 25

Something had registered in Juice's head- maybe pride, selflessness, who knows. He raised and eyebrow at the man as he held onto the handle of the truck, a large smirk of dare smeared across his face. "Go ahead" he smiled at the man- middle aged with shoulder length hair, removing his own gun from his holster and pressing it against the glass of the window. "Put it down." The driver was contemplating his next move, but complied knowing it was only ending one of two ways- and shooting Juice would only further seal his fate. Pulling the door open, Juice grabbed the man by the back of his neck, tossing him to the hot road. One positive was that this long stretch of highway was empty, which gave them enough time to do what they needed. No cars or trucks in any direction that they could see. The man began to pant as Tig grabbed him by his hair and brought him to his knees. Looking over at the four, Opie was pulling Jax's bike off of him, the look on Jax's face was complete agony as Chibs and Happy knelt down beside him, trying to examine him to find where the damage was. _"Thank GOD for the leather"_ Opie thought to himself, seeing his best friend laying there, the pant of his left leg, shredded and his thigh severely road burned. If he hadn't been wearing his helmet, kutte and jacket as well as his backpack, he would've been much worse off.

"JUICY!" Chibs shouted "Check for a first aid kit brotha!" his voice bordering on the panic line. While nothing appeared to be broken, Jax would be in a lot of pain for a few days, his thigh was definitely beat up and his whole left side would bruise furiously over the next few hours. Juice hopped back up into the cabin of the truck, digging under the seats and in the glove compartment to find a small first aid box and leaped out, running the twenty or so yards back where Jax was laying. For the first time since they stopped, Opie looked up to see the driver on his knees being held by Tig and stared down upon by Bobby- just waiting. Man, woman or child, that six foot seven of a brick wall that everyone who knew as a complete teddy bear with a beanie, would freeze at the sight of the look on his face at that moment. He stretched his fingers before clenching his fists as he stomped over to the driver.

"Pull him up" The SAMCRO VP seethed. Tig and Bobby grabbed the man's arms and brought him to his feet. "I wanna know what the _fuck_ you were thinking!" he growled- Tig was pretty sure he felt the vibrations of Opie's voice under his own feet.

The driver looked up at Opie, as if he was looking in the mirror- no terror, shame, or anything really- just a blank stare. He spat inches from Opie's feet, without breaking eye-contact- and that's all Opie needed. One strong blow from his fist, the man's face cracked like an egg and sent him to the ground before Happy jumped in front of him delivering a kick with his steel-toed boot.

"You piece of SHIT!" Happy snarled, kicking him over and over until Bobby had to pull him back.

"Put him in the cabin" Opie demanded, removing his gun from his holster. Tig and Bobby picked the unconscious man up, dragging him up into the truck. Holding onto the handle, Opie pulled himself up, and pulled his trigger once before slamming the door closed and wiping the handle bar clean. Chibs and Juice were pulling Jax to his feet, as he slowly approached his bike. "You got it?" Opie asked looking at his best friend

Jax took a deep breath and spoke for the first time "I'm alright" he whispered. The men looked down at his left leg- his jeans ripped from the hem to mid thigh. He looked in both directions, and still saw an empty road. Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a pair of jeans, and dropped the ones he was wearing.

The men couldn't help but chuckle. "Jesus Christ" Happy laughed "Look Prez, I know you're proud of your dick and all…"

Jax let out a laugh and shook his head as he slowly pulled on the clean pair of jeans. "Where we at?"

"Got about another ninety minutes or so. Maybe two hours." Happy replied "You sure you can ride?"

Jax nodded and walked over to his bike "NO ONE tells Kris until I do."

Riding a bit slower, they made it to the San Bernardino clubhouse around eight thirty. After quick embraces, they quickly got Jax to sit down so Chibs could clean the bandages and get him ice. Laying on the couch, Jax pulled out his phone and called Gemma, putting it on speaker beside him, before the news quickly spread. She was enjoying the cool evening with the girls outside who had another mindless class.

"Hey baby" Gemma said into the phone

Jax groaned and whispered "Hey we're here."

"Everything okay?"

"Am I on speaker?"

Gemma looked up at the girls and gave them a smile "no" she replied

"We had an accident. We're all okay. But some prick in a truck tried to run us off the road."

"Dragged sixty yards Gem" Chibs added

Gemma took a deep breath, knowing instinctively that Jax didn't want Kris to know and she had to play it off "Oh. Oh so how is everyone there?"

"Cut up pretty good" Chibs sighed "But no hospital. Gonna be sore for a few days"

"But everyone's good?"

"Driver has a bullet in his head but Jackie boy will heal" he replied, cleaning out the wound making Jax growl in pain. "The leg is pretty roughed up."

"Just please don't tell Kris" Jax begged

"That's great. I'm glad you guys made such good timing. Your wife wants to say hello" she said passing Kris the phone

"Hi babe!" They could tell she was smiling through her words. Jax swallowed the lump in his throat as Chibs continued to clean off his leg.

"Heyyy. We just got here. Everyone's great. But we've got a meeting in a few minutes."

"Alrighty" she replied with relief that they were all fine "You guys enjoy yourselves. Be safe okay?"

"We will. Love you"

"Love you too" she smiled, hanging up the phone. Looking up at Gemma and Jess, she scoffed "And I was shaking like a leaf in class. I had this gut feeling that something happened."

The next morning, Jax awoke to blinding pain along his side. Lifting the sheet from his stomach, he looked at his left side to find red, green, black and blue from his ribcage to his knee along with the gashes from the concrete. Slowly making his way to the shower and stepping in, he growled in agony as the water hit his skin, trying his hardest to fight back tears. Getting dressed was even more of a chore, lifting his arms above his head felt as though a thousand knives were being pushed into his side, making him bite down on his own tongue. He slowly crept from the dorm to the main room, seeing his brothers already awake. "Mornin'" Chibs said "How's it feelin'?"

Jax slowly sat on the couch "Fucking unbelievable" he sighed

"Well Joey should be here in a bit to finalize the deal with these guys. We're gonna ride out later this afternoon to the ports and then take the ride over the border. The drop off is about an hour outside of Vegas." Happy added, handing Jax a lighter

Brushing back his hair, Jax put a cigarette in his mouth and closed his eyes "So we're looking at a good nine hours of riding."

"Look, Prez, You don't wanna end up eating pavement again. Stay here."

Jax shook his head in disagreement "Not a chance"

"Jackie" Chibs said disapprovingly "We got a long ride back tomorrow brotha. Stay here. We'll all be back by nine or ten, hit the sack and head out tomorrow afternoon."

Jax sighed giving him a silent agreement. "I'll stay" Opie suggested "Juice has enough of that medical grade shit to knock out an army"

Jax smiled "Sounds good brother" he nodded

"By the way…" Opie began optimistically as he took a seat next to his friend. "The longer you keep this from your woman, she _will_ make sure that you never ride again."

Happy snorted and shook his head "Nah, he'll just lose some stars"

The entire clubhouse busted into laughter, Jax trying to control it because even the slightest chuckle brought pain to his entire body. "I just don't need to get yelled at right now. I promised I'd be careful. I'll tell her when we get back tomorrow night. Give it enough time to start healing up."

When Joey arrived at the clubhouse, the men were anxious and ready to head off. Chibs making the introductions, Jax- still on the couch- leaned his head back towards him "What's goin on?" he asked with a wince.

"What happened to you?" Joey chuckled, shaking his hand.

"Ah, little accident." Jax replied

"_Little?_" Opie scoffed "You were dragged sixty yards bro."

Joey's eyes widened "What the fuck happened?!"

"Some asshole trucker tried to run them off the road" Happy replied "Fucking gnarly road burn"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Joey shouted, running his hands through his hair "You need anything?"

Jax shook his head "Nah, thanks. I'm gonna stay here with Ope though. But you've got the rest of em and your new guys. It'll be fine."

"Shit. Alright. Get better bro. I'll catch you later" he said slapping his hand before the men headed out.

Opie and Jax enjoyed the afternoon lounging around the clubhouse, completely baked out of their minds watching movies and playing video games. No women, no one else around, except laughs, booze and joints. Heading to the college with Jess, Kris' cell phone started ringing through the speakers of the car. Looking at the display screen she saw her cousins number and it brought a huge smile to her face.

"Hey sweetie!" She grinned "How'd the deal go?"

"Ah not bad" Joey replied sounding impressed- his voice pouring through the car "Good bunch of guys down here. They're on their way to Nevada now. But it should all go according to plan."

"That's great. Jess and I are just heading to class right now. Teaching until about six."

"SHOOT ME!" Jess groaned

Joey chuckled "You seem awfully happy"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Joey knew that she didn't know yet- he didn't even need to be told "Nah, nothing. Alright, you guys have fun."

"Noo…. What's going on?" she asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the college. She slid her seat back and looked at Jess. "Joseph Anthony Cocuzzo so fucking help me…." She growled

"Kris. Chill. Nothing is going on." he replied lazily. She knew he was lying through his teeth. But he sure was trying to sound convincing.

"Let me put it this way. If I find out you know something that you're _not_ telling me, I will fucking drive to Huntington Beach and you'll have to deal with me."

Battling with his own conscience, he knew she actually _wasn't_ joking. "Nothin' happened Kris. Chill the fuck out."

She laughed sarcastically "You gonna play that game? That's fine. You better _hope_ nothing is wrong."

They could hear him rubbing his beard in frustration "Kris. Promise you won't freak out?" he asked pleadingly

"NO. Now I _am_ freaking out."

"Kristina" he growled

She took a deep breath and sighed, sparking a cigarette "Fine. I promise I won't freak out."

"They had a little accident yesterday. Everyone is fine. Really. _Everyone is fine._" he stressed "But Jax has just a few scrapes. Nothing major. That's all."

"What kind of accident?" she asked

"Ah I really didn't get the story. Just saw a small scrape on his knee. I just figured if they tried to tell you, you'd think he was really hurt. And bug the fuck out"

"Well I don't understand what the big deal is about that?" she shrugged "He's okay?"

"Yeah, definitely. I think I even saw a Sesame Street band-aid" he chuckled

Kris and Jess laughed "Alright then. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Cuz" he said, hanging up the phone.

Jess continued to laugh "He's lying"

"Oh" Kris scoffed "Absofuckinglutely. Who can we crack?" she winked

"Ope won't rat on Jax, and Jax'll just give you that same bullshit song and dance. Happy might, but… Eh." Suddenly she gasped and picked up her phone "Juice will tell Kerri" she grinned "Oh fuck yes we're conniving. Texting her now and telling her to give him a call."

"I will drive my ass to San Bernardino." Kris warned "I swear to God Jessica. I will fucking drive my ass down South. First to kill Jax, then to kill my dumb-ass cousin."

Jess' cell phone pinged and she saw a quick reply from Kerri "Told him to give me a call cause I missed him. Dumb bastard. Lmao. Said he'll call when they stop in Nevada around six" she said reading the text outloud

"Oh she's one of us already" Kris chuckled "Perfect timing. We're out around then."

The entire time during lecture, Kristina's mind was elsewhere. Trying her hardest to focus, she knew that Jax was technically _okay_ because if it was anything life-threatening, she absolutely would've received a phone call. But, she also knew her man well enough to know that the reason why she didn't get a phone call was the extent of the injuries and _how_ he got hurt that would leave her angry and worried. Getting into the car, both girls were anxiously awaiting the phone call from Kerrianne that would be sure to spark a dangerous fire. Kris started up the engine and Jess was fiddling with the radio, suddenly bursting into hysterical laughter seeing the title of the next song to play up on the screen. Kris looked up at her confused as she listened to the song 'My Own Worst Enemy' by Lit begin to play- she too, had lost it.

"Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk? I didn't mean to call you that! I can't remember what was said or what you threw at meeeee!" Kris shouted

"I think Jax has a brand new fucking anthem" Jess howled. Her phone started ringing over the music and she quickly muted the radio, and putting the call on speaker. "Hey girl!" She cheered

"Hey guys" Kerrianne chuckled "So…."

"Shit" Kristina sighed, still sitting in the parking lot- thankful she wasn't driving at that moment "How mad am I going to be?"

"Well… good news is everyone is okay?" she optimistically squeaked

"Spill it Telford"

"Just so you know, I had to go through a whole 'I miss you so much' game just to get this intel." she chuckled and then took a deep breath "Juice said that they were driving down the three-nintey-five about two hours or so outside of Bernardino. And that they went to go around a truck. Jax and Opie were ridin' on the opposite side of the road side by side. The driver swerved on purpose to run them off the road. Opie managed to hold control but Jax lost control of the bike." Kristina frantically tore the top off the pack of her cigarettes and with her shaking hand put one in her mouth and lit it "The bike landed on his leg and he skidded down the road- Juice said somethin' like sixty yards or so. Pants were torn and his whole left leg is cut up and bruised and his waist up to his ribs is banged up. _But_, he did finish off the ride. His helmet, kutte and backpack broke the fall- nothin' is broken. He's doing _more_ than fine and is absolutely able to ride back tomorrow. He's back at the clubhouse in Bernardino with Opie, they stayed behind from the run so he could rest up. But he's absolutely okay- doesn't need to go to the hospital or anythin'. Just some scrapes and bruises. Nothin' that won't heal. Juice said he and Opie bloodied that driver up. Pulled him right outta the cabin."

"Jesus FUCKING Christ" she panted, rubbing her hand over her face, smearing her eyeshadow. "Thanks darling. I just needed to know."

"Anytime. Just don't kill em."

Kris chuckled "Nah, nothin' like that. I'll see you Saturday sweetie."

"Alright, see ya" Kerrianne said, ending the phone call.

Kris pulled out of the parking lot and gripped the steering wheel tight as she headed onto the highway. "I can't believe him" she growled "I can't believe he didn't call me."

"But you understand why?" Jess asked

She nodded and sighed "I know. I know why he didn't. I do. But I…. I don't know."

"He's alright Kris. Don't be upset with him."

"I'm not angry with him. I'm upset he didn't tell me. But I know _why_ he didn't. Joey WILL feel my wrath when I see him though- that's a given. And nowwww" she chuckled, pressing Jax's name on her phone "I'm gonna have some fun" she winked, as the ringing of the phone blared from the car's speakers.

"Heyyy" Jax drawled into the phone- clearly evident that he was several drinks and joints deep.

Kris looked over at Jess and winked "Hey baby how's it goin'?"

"Ah not much. Hangin' with Ope."

She nodded and raised her eyebrows- she had him hooked "That's great sweetie. The run went well?"

"Yeah. We're just chillin' out. How was class?

"All good. Sleepy but good." she sighed over-dramatically- baiting him in. "I'm shocked you're back so early?"

"Whad'ya mean?" he asked

"Well, I spoke to Joey not too long ago, and said that they weren't even in Nevada yet. You magically get there and back in less than two hours?" She heard him sigh "I know what happened yesterday."

He took a deep breath and sighed again "I'm sorry Kris. I didn't want you to worry."

"How bad is it sweetie?"

"It's pretty brutal. Hurts unbelievably. But I'll be okay to ride back."

"Alright. I know why you didn't tell me. But that doesn't make it okay."

"I know. I'm sorry, but- I just really didn't want you to worry."

"That's why I said I know why. Look, get rest, I'll call you before bed, alright?"

"I'll talk to you later. Bye baby"

"Love you" she smiled

Jax chuckled "I love you too." he said before ending the phone call

"And THAT ladies and gentleman is how it's fucking done" Kris laughed menacingly "Poor man. It was like taking candy from a baby."

Jess shook her head "But he's such a cute baby. A little slow on the uptake, but so adorable."

"Look who's all perky and shit" Jess smiled walking into Kristina's classroom Friday afternoon, seeing her friend with her head on the desk, half asleep. "Where's Chris?"

Kristina slowly lifted her head and took a deep breath "Went to go get coffee. He's grabbing you one too".

Jess sat down across from her and chuckled "Well the kids are at a double period of gym until the end of the day, and your kids are at art after lunch. Loving this Friday schedule. The only time we actually see each other on break."

Kris sighed "You got advil?"

"Headache?" Jess asked, digging through her bag. "I've already taken about six in the last four hours. Hope theres enough left"

"Karma is a fucking bitch." she groaned

Jess chuckled loudly, handing her friend the pill bottle "That's what you get for playing your husband. And unfortunately that karma bit my ass too. So there will be two mopes in the Teller household for the next few days, one next door, and a very miserable Opie."

"I spoke to Jax about twenty minutes ago. He said they were heading out soon. So they'll be back around eight or nine. When we get home, I'm starting dinner and we're popping at least several of those bottles of wine."

"Well Kenny is going to Tommy's tonight, so it'll just be you, me, Abel, Ellie and the babies. I say we get our movie fix on."

"Agreed. Best thing about Gemma and Mary watching the babies? Besides the fact that they clean and do everything else? They tire them OUT! They'll be asleep when we get home and I can at least start grading some of the assignments I got from my Tuesday night class."

"Delivery" Chris called out making his way into the room- his hands filled with coffee cups.

Kris was still leaning against the desk, reaching her arm out "Thanks sweetie." she sighed

"You having a shitty day too?" Chris asked Jess, handing her the coffee and sitting down at his desk

Jess chuckled and shook her head "Shitty day? Eh, I wouldn't call it that. It could be better."

"Well this one almost took Eddy's head off." he cackled, bringing the coffee cup to his mouth.

Kris cut her eyes at him "Don't start"

He laughed louder and poked her arm with the eraser of the pencil "Start what?"

"Chris." she growled

Jessica was watching on and shaking her head, he clearly knew how pissed off she was from this morning, and really enjoyed when she lost her mind- he found it hilarious. "Poke" he chuckled, poking her arm again "Poke"

Kris pulled the pencil from his hand, snapped it in half and leaned forward enough to reach the window, tossing the pencil out. She sat back down in triumph and sipped her coffee. "Second pencil that flew out the window today."

"Second?" Jess smiled "What did you do?"

Kris rubbed her temples and groaned "Sitting there helping the kid and he's poking Jayden with his pencil. Saying 'poke', 'poke', 'poke'- a good ten times. I told him to stop, but he kept on. So I very nicely took the pencil, snapped it, and tossed it out the window. Sat back down and we finished the math he and I were working on, in pink crayon."

"Oh it was fucking great." Chris smiled shaking his head "Room was nice and quiet until you heard the snap of the pencil and everyones heads went up. They clearly haven't learned your 'don't fuck with me' days"

Kris and Jess chuckled and rolled their eyes "And our kids two years ago did?" she asked

"Are you serious?" He laughed "Kris remember when Justin told you to fuck off? You said 'I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm not going anywhere'. When we got that new kid, Aiden, he called you a bitch when you pulled him off of Miguel. You told him that the last time someone said that to you, they needed to go to the dentist to get their teeth fixed. I think we ALL picked up on the subtle hints"

"So that's why you got me coffee?"

"Well… that and I'd like to go home to my kids today."

"Dick" She chuckled "What time is it?"

Jess leaned over and looked at the clock "One thirty"

"Alright" she groaned, rubbing her face "I'm gonna go get Abel from his class."

"Why doesn't she just bring him here every day if they get out a bit earlier then?" Jess asked

Kris tilted her head back, finishing off the drink. "Because his teacher is a doll and doesn't want to interrupt us. One of two things need to happen, either this coffee kicks in or he's exhausted."

"Knock knock" Abel's teacher smiled holding his hand at the door.

"Were your ears ringing?" Kristina smiled as Abel ran up to her "How was your day munchin?"

"Gooooood" He growled high-fiving Chris.

"Thank you Mrs. Monroe. Homework this weekend?"

"Whatever you're doing is more than fine" she smiled "Enjoy your weekend"

"Thank you!" The three of them called out as she left their sight. "Hey Abel" she winked "Guess what?"

He tossed his backpack on an empty desk and climbed onto her lap "What"

She wrapped her arms around him and looked down "Do you know who's coming home tonight?"

He grinned and nodded "Daddy" he grunted

"That's right. He should be home before bedtime. But you need to finish your homework when we get home. Deal?"

"Of course darlin" he smiled

* * *

Back at the house around two-thirty, the babies were still asleep when the girls returned home with Abel. Getting him started on his work, and sitting down to grade papers, they both wanted to get it done as fast as possible and curl up onto the couch.

Ellie strolled in with a heavy backpack and a sour face. "How was school?" Jess asked

"Eh" she groaned "Fine."

Kristina chuckled "What's wrong?"

Ellie shook her head and took a seat at the table, putting her head on Jess' shoulder. "Just tired."

"Mmhmm." Jess winked, scratching the girl's head "You need advil too?" Ellie softly snickered "It's on the counter. Oh your poor dad. Coming home to the seventh circle of hell and he doesn't even know it."

Ellie pulled a folder from her backpack and placed it on the table before making her way into the kitchen "Can you sign my math test?"

Jess opened the folder and her eyes widened. Kristina looked up and pursed her lips at the bold red number on the paper. "Ellie. Was this a pretest?"

She sighed sitting back down with a water bottle "Yeah. It's… I just don't understand it. I'll study for the first one we have in two weeks on the new chapter. But if he sees this, he's going to flip."

Jess raised an eyebrow and nodded, signing above the red '42' on the paper "Sweetie, I understand. But I can't keep this from him."

"Please! He'll kill me." She begged

She shook her head in disagreement "He won't kill you. But he has to know. You know he'll find out one way or another- and then we're both in it for covering it up. I'll ease him into the transition."

Kris laughed "Yeah, okay" she smiled before glancing down at her vibrating phone on the table "Holy. SHIT" She gasped, tossing down her red pen.

Jess glanced up "I know, the writing sucks." she groaned

"No! Jess. It's _Friday_. My dad's out!" She shouted picking up the phone "Hello?! Ahhh! I'm good!… Yes, yes everyone is great! We just got home from work not too long ago. This is your new number?…." Kristina pulled her knees to her chest listening to the voice on the other end "Because… Dad. Because I don't speak it all the time anymore. Ughhh." she groaned "Daddy… my brain is so fried right now I'm lucky if I can speak in English…. I heard. He said he was in pain but I didn't see it. They'll be home around nine. You going home?… I'm _so_ happy! Well get ready because now you're going to get a whole bunch of pictures of the babies. I will daddy. I promise… Yes tomorrow. Of course I'll have him call you. You won't be mean right?" she smiled listening to her father "I hope not. Yeah, we're just doing some work. It's a lot, but you'll have a daughter with a doctorate. Okey dokey. Of course I would…. daddy EWWW c'mon! Alright. I love you too! Yes tomorrow morning, I promise. Bye bye." she smiled putting the phone back on the table. "He's headed to the club now with Nico and Joe."

"That's awesome" Jess smiled "Let me guess… he was angry that you were responding in English."

Kris rolled her eyes "He said he won't talk to me if I keep talking in English. Says I need to practice. But…. he wants to talk to Jax tomorrow, says if he can get them to let him leave just for a day or two to come out here, he will. Can't travel for a year otherwise, and says if he comes here that is to be no noise coming from my room." she chuckled

"Ewww" Ellie winced

"Oh come on." Kris winked, picking her pen back up "I know you're not that naive to believe nothing happens and babies fall out of the air."

Ellie shook her head "I'd like to think that my father and uncle have no interest in that whatsoever."

Both Kris and Jess snorted "Sweetie, really?" Jess asked, glancing over at her "Have… _really_? You can think that all you want. But you…" she chuckled, shaking her head "Okay. Finish your work now, so I can at least tell your dad that you studied."

She took out her history book and plopped it down, turning the pages. "Matt said that he'll help me study for the test though. He always does really well in math"

Jess snorted "You _really_ think your father is going to go for that?"

"I hope so. He's coming over tomorrow."

"Wonderful. Two arguments now. Just finish up. It's a movie night tonight."

"What are we watching?"

"It's a Leonardo DiCaprio night. He's my long lost husband." Kris winked "He just doesn't know it yet."

After eight, the girls didn't even hear the sounds of Opie and Jax's bikes cut off in front of the house- they were completely focused on the ending of Inception. The men could hear what sounded like arguing coming from inside the house. When they walked in, the girls were bunched up on the couch, under a blanket, arguing with one another "IT DID STOP!" Kristina shouted, holding her glass of wine.

"No!" Ellie argued "It didn't! If the ring didn't stop then that meant he was dreaming. He _really_ didn't get any of that back!"

Jess violently shook her head and took a sip from her glass "YES HE DID!" she countered "Have- THE RING WAS STOPPING! The kids were OLDER, he's back to reality."

"We can always go back to Bernardino…." Jax smiled making his way over to the couch

"Hey baby" Kris winked, moving over for him to sit. "How you doin'?"

"I'm okay" he drawled, resting his feet on the table "Whatcha guys got goin' on?"

Opie shoved in-between Jess and Ellie "I'm not sure I want to know" he chuckled

Jess pulled her knees up and turned to face them "Alright. You see Inception?" Jess asked

Opie nodded and all three women started shouting "WOAH!" He yelled putting his hands up "One at a time."

"Cobb is back to reality, right?" Kristina asked

Opie shrugged "The kids are older. In the beginning the girl was like three or something, she's older than three at the end."

"BUT THEY WERE WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES!" Ellie argued

"Shoes were different" Jax added "He was back to reality"

"TOLD YOU!" Jess yelled. Ellie grunted and shook her head.

"We're gonna watch the Great Gatsby now." Kris smiled "So if you need a beer, I suggest you get one."

"Isn't that movie like three hours?"

"It sure is" she winked "It's a Leo night"

"Dadddyyyyyyy!" Abel shouted, running into the living room.

"Hey buddy!" He smiled "Hold on a second, no jumping" he said pulling him onto his right leg.

"By the way" Kris smiled, pressing buttons on the remote "You gotta call my dad tomorrow. He wants to talk to you." she said handing him her phone "That's his number"

Jax nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket "I will. How's he doing?"

"Good. Glad to be home. Not sure what he wants to talk to you about exactly… so just… be prepared."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I'll be fine. So what's this movie about?"

Jess leaned forward and raised her eyebrow "You had to have read the book in high school"

Opie snorted "Babe, we were barely _in_ class long enough to read a book."

"Alright. Well, I'm told it's fabulous. And even if it's not, I won't notice."

Opie rolled his eyes "And why's that?"

"I'm sorry, he's almost forty and is absolutely beautiful"

"He looks like he belongs in a boy-band."

Kristina gasped and put her hand to her chest "Excuse you! He does _not_. He has the same hair as your friend over here."

Opie snickered "My point exactly. He shaves that patch of hair he calls a beard and they'd look alike"

Kris shook her head "You guys hungry?"

"I could eat" he laughed

"Does that mean I need to heat it up for you?"

He poked her arm "Pleaseeee"

"Don't. Even." she growled, grabbing his finger and cutting her eyes

Jax widened his eyes and chuckled "Bad day?"

"She snapped a kids pencil in half and threw it out the window."

Opie and Jax laughed, shaking their heads "Babe, no you didn't."

"He wouldn't stop poking the other boy! Don't know _why_ he chose today of all days to fuck with me. Wasn't a good idea. Anyway, Ope you hungry too?"

"I can get it" he quickly replied

Kristina rolled her eyes and snorted "I can heat up your food. I promise not to poison it. You guys want a beer?" she asked walking towards the kitchen as Jax followed her.

"Yes please!" Opie replied

"Alright Teller" she sighed, pulling the food from the fridge and handing him a beer. "Let's see it." Jax took a deep breath and pulled up the side of his shirt. She put her hands over her mouth moving closer "Oh my GOD. JAX!"

"It'll be okay." he replied "The leg looks worse."

"Drop em" she growled, grabbing plates from the cabinet. "Let's go."

He pulled down his jeans, trying not to laugh "It'll all heal." With her left hand over her mouth, she couldn't even speak. Jax pulled his jeans back up and wrapped her in a hug "Promise, I'm okay."

She nodded and sighed "Okay. We'll talk later. Go sit."

* * *

The next day, Kris awoke around eight to an empty bed and heard talking coming from the living room. She stood up and walked out of the bedroom hearing Jax's voice "Absolutely. Whatever is good for you" she heard him say. "Speak of the devil" Jax smiled looking up at her, chuckling and listening to the voice on the other end "Every day. Well that depends on what you define 'hot headed' to be." Kris shook her head and rolled her eyes, flipping him off as she reached for the coffee pot. "Hang on" he said, pulling the phone away from his ear "Your dad wants to talk to you"

She took the phone from his hands "Hi daddy." she groaned and sipped her coffee "I don't want to. Ugh. Perche sono stanco." Jax chuckled putting his feet up on the table looking over at her "Si, lo prometto. No, stanno dormendo. Okay…. Natale? Non lo so…" listening to her father, she cut her eyes at Jax who bit his lip "Ha detto di si? Uh huh… Okay. Uhhh…. Venti….venttreesima Diciembre. Sei securo? Okay. I will, yes. Alright. Ti amo anch'io. Ciao" putting the phone down on the table she shook her head at him "You told him we'd go there for Christmas?"

"Why not?"

"Jax… babe do you know how much it is to fly out there during that time? What about your mom? And everyone else? We're gonna miss Christmas with them?"

"They can come" he shrugged

Smiling, she chuckled and nodded "This is collusion. Colluding with my dad is not okay"

"Ah, he's hilarious"

"Oh yeah? Whad'ya guys talk about?"

"Not much. About you and the boys. Said he was really sorry he couldn't be there when they were born and at the wedding. Kept the business out of the convo though- they're more than likely tapping his phone."

"Well you guys need to be careful."

"We'll be fine" Interrupted by shouting next door, they both shook their heads and stood up, opening the back door to get a better listen. "Now what happened?" Jax groaned stepping outside.

Kristina followed down the steps "My guess? Either Ellie's math test or the fact that she invited Matt over later."

"Jesus Christ Opie" Jax sighed seeing his friend push through the back door with an infuriated look on his face- way too early for that time of morning.

"One week into school and she's failing already." He growled, sitting at the table. "And I got Jess telling me to let her have Matt come over later to help her study."

Kristina chuckled and turned around "I'm staying out of this. Enjoy boys" she said walking into the house. Grabbing two bottles and her phone, she walked into the babies' room and dialed Jess' number. "Hey sweetie" she said, picking up JT from his crib. "I'm gonna assume that didn't go over well?"

Jess laughed "That's his problem. I just fed Gabby, I'm gonna hop in the shower and we can get started on that darling paper. What time is everyone coming over?"

"Not until later."

"Alright. I'll see ya in a bit."

Curling her hair, Kris looked up asJax walked into the room and pulled out clean clothes from his dresser. "Where ya goin?" she smiled

"We gotta go. We'll be back in a bit." He said pulling off his t-shirt.

She took a deep breath and stared at the black and blue welts on his ribs "What happened?"

Putting his belt on and packing his pockets he shook his head. "It's okay. We just got a call. We'll be back." he repeated

She put her curling iron down and stepped in front of him "Stop" she hissed "Do you see this?!" she growled, pulling up his t-shirt. "THIS is from you telling me that it's okay. Unless you're going on a beer run, you're staying here."

Jax rolled his eyes and sighed, brushing back his hair "Don't do this, babe. It's fine."

"Look, I don't want to fight with you. I don't. But you're really worrying me Jax. And you running out telling me that everything is okay, I know it's not. So I'm begging you to stay here"

"Sweetie. I can't. We'll be back in a few hours."

Kristina bit her lip and her eyes welled up "I don't like this. Please don't go."

Jax put his hands on her face "I'll be back in a few hours. Alright?"

"Jax!" Opie shouted from the living room "Let's go!"

"Promise" he smiled, squeezing her face and kissing her before moving as quickly as he could out of the house. Climbing onto their bikes, Jax looked at Opie "Where the rest meeting us?"

"Entrance to the highway. Let's go" Opie replied, pulling out of the driveway.

The men arrived at the warehouse where they last spoke with Luis and Romeo a few months back. "Mornin' gentlemen" Romeo nodded as they walked over to him and his partner.

"What's goin on?" Jax asked, curious as to why they were called up.

Luis put his sunglasses on top of his head "This is out of mutual respect. And off the record." he sighed "We know you all didn't end things so well with the Aryans. Guy named Eddie Gerber. Allegedly starting up a new crew. It's probably in your best interest to figure things out. Buzz is that you all aren't on their favorite list, and the blowback from that could get ugly."

"That's from the Nords disbandment?" Juice asked

Luis nodded "Just as a heads up. We know you all have been living the quiet life the last few months. And as good as that looks to the ATF and RICO… these guys are just waiting to strike."

"I understand" Jax nodded

"Look, if it's any consolation… If you all need help- you let us know. But you did us a huge favor, so we're helping you out."

Jax raised an eyebrow "Ammo?"

Romeo chuckled "I think we can work something out. We'll give you a call tomorrow. Just keep your ears open, alright? We take down one Aryan crew and twelve more pop-up."

"Will do" Jax nodded extending his hand "Thanks"

"No problem. How's the old lady?"

Jax and Opie laughed "It's the seventh circle of hell in our houses man."

Luis roared with laughter "Maybe a visit from Gerber isn't such a bad thing after all."

* * *

Returning back to the house around two, Opie and Jax walked inside and sat next to the girls who were still grading papers. "Hey babe" Jess smiled looking up at Opie. "Everything okay?"

Opie nodded "How's the work coming?"

"It's coming. Finished the paper. Just grading some tests. By the way, Matt should be over soon. And you're _going_ to be nice."

He rolled his eyes and sighed "Uh huh" he smiled, looking down at the math tests that were stacked next to her. "Well this kid doesn't seem to be doing too well" he chuckled looking at the '30' that was written on the paper. "Seems Ellie and him have something in common."

"Who's that?" Kris asked

"Kyle." Jess sighed "He's one of the third graders. That's about the only thing they have in common. He's out of his mind."

"How come?" Jax replied

"He's just… he's always angry. Picking on the other kids, starting fights. I'm told that they've had problems with his dad. His father thinks nothings wrong with him." she groaned, rolling her eyes "Can't wait to meet that gem at parent-teacher conferences. I've only met the dad's girlfriend who is quite the crack-whore."

The men chuckled and Opie furrowed his brow looking at the test. He turned it around and held it out for Jax to see "Look at the name" Opie said suspiciously

Raising his eyebrows, he ran his hand through his beard "You know his dad's name?" Jax asked

Jess shrugged and grabbed a binder from her bag "Um…. Edward? I dunno, that's what the school has listed."

Opie took a deep breath "You using your last name with the kids or mine?"

Jess smiled "Yours babe. I mean, a lot of them still call me Ms. Vasquez because they knew who I was last year. But on papers I send home I use yours."

"What about you?" he asked, looking at Kristina

She shrugged and chuckled "Teller…." she replied in a confused tone "But I'm not with her this year, and again, many still call me Ms. DiPalo. Why?"

"Your kids know my name?" Opie asked

Jess put her pen down and looked over at him "Opie, what's going on?"

He shook his head "Nothing. Just answer the question"

"Yes, they know your name. Do I think they remember? No. But they know I'm married, I've told them my husbands name is Opie. Should I not have done that?"

"Just let me know if you ever meet anyone else from his family. And you are to _not_ meet with that father alone."

Jess arched her eyebrow "Excuse you?"

"Jess, I'm serious. He wants to meet with you, you make sure that you at least bring Chris into the room."

She shook her head "What is going on? Who is he?"

"Just do what I ask. Please"

"Answer my question."

"It's nothing. Just do that for me."

She leaned over and opened her laptop "What's the wifi password?" she asked looking up at Kris

"Jax is an ass. No caps, no spaces." Kristina replied, continuing to work on her paper.

Jax looked up at her and smiled "You serious?"

"What?" she laughed "I needed something i'd always remember. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on" Jax sighed

"Stop lying- this kid will be in my class next year. Who is this guy?"

"He's just not someone that's a fan of ours. That's all."

"Ed Gerber. Released last year…. oh how _lovely_." Jess cackled "Assault with a deadly weapon. So this asshole can come up and knock my face in because he's pissed off at me. _And_ he's allegedly a member of the Aryan Brotherhood. _Fabulous_. His son has a Colombian teacher, and so far I have nothing good to say about the kid. This is going to be fucking wonderful." she growled looking at Opie "Really Ope? Aside from his charges, I'm _not_ 'white'. And I'm pretty sure that he'd have a _huge_ problem with that."

"He's not gonna do shit to you."

"You're not with me at work all day. How do you know that? What about parent-teacher conferences."

"What about them? I'll be there."

Jess laughed "You can't be there. You're not Kyle's dad."

"But I _am_ Kenny's dad. And I'll go to his conference and make sure I just happen to be waiting outside your room. A husband can wait for his wife. And he's Abel's dad. There's no reason why the both of us can't be there. We'll wait to take you guys home then."

Jess and Kristina sighed "First one is in two weeks. End of the month. We've got a quick break before conferences start at three. So we'll bring Kenny and Abel home, and I'll make Abel's appointment time and you can make Kenny's time right before Kyle's. That way they're there. Unbelievable." Kristina groaned

Jax shook his head "Don't worry about it. He's not gonna do shit involving his kid if he's even the slightest bit of a good father. We just want to cover ourselves."

"Whatever you say Teller" she smiled "Whatever you say. Can you please ice your ribs now?"

Jax sighed and walked over to the freezer, grabbing ice packs "It'll be fine"

"Not until I say it's fine."

He chuckled "Whatever you say Teller"

"That's right. No games for you until that heals." she glared, pointing her pen at him

Jax walked back over to the table and sat down, putting the ice packs under his shirt "This will take a few weeks though."

"And? Jax, your leg looks horrible. And your ribs look like someone beat you with a bat. I'm not taking any chances. Until you can sleep on your side, you're going to be on a freeze out."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled "We'll see." Opie and Jess looking on, laughing to themselves. Jax and Kristina going back and forth was always the most interesting spectacle- because it was a never ending battle.

"What do you mean, we'll see? You can't even roll over."

"A haircut and a shave always works wonders."

"Oh Jesus Christ" she groaned "If you say so, Romeo."

Opie stood up and looked at Jax "You wanna go wait with me for shithead to show up?"

Jax chuckled and nodded "Absolutely. We should clean our guns out on the table" he smiled

Kristina and Jess rolled their eyes "BE NICE" Jess pleaded

"Uh huh" Opie nodded sarcastically as they made their way out the back door.

Walking into his house, Jax sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Opie walked down the hallway and pulled out his cleaning kit from the safe, returning to the couch and sitting next to his friend. Jax pulled his gun from his holster and chuckled as he emptied the chamber. "This kid is playing with fire."

Ellie appeared from her room and saw the two disassembling their guns on the table "Daddy" She sighed "Please"

Opie looked up at her and bit his lip "What?"

"Daddy, no. Put it away" she pleaded sitting next to him

"Baby, I gotta do it. Abel and the babies are next door, so we need to do it here."

She frowned and pouted gripping his left arm with her tiny hands "Pleaseee"

"I'm not gonna shoot him if that's what you're thinking"

"Well…" Jax chuckled "That depends."

"Uncle Jax!" She cried "Stop!"

"Ah, darlin' don't worry about it. He'll be able to leave breathing." he winked

"Oy!" Chibs called walking through the back door with Juice "What we got goin' on over here?"

"Please tell them to stop!" she begged

"We're waiting for the asshole" Opie growled

Juice and Chibs sat down pulling their guns from their waists "We can get in on this. Nothin' like a good cleaning" Juice chuckled

"Ughhhhhhh!" Ellie shouted, throwing her hands up "You all suck!"

Juice laughed "I'm not even gonna go there. I've got a good comeback on tap, but I'll save it."

The men laughed and shook their heads. There was a knock at the door and Ellie rolled her eyes walking across the living room "Stop!" she whispered throwing her head back. The boy that once stood a little over five feet a few months ago was now nearing six feet tall with an incoming beard- he was no longer a boy. He waved at the men sitting on the couch who acknowledged him with a head nod, and Jax's cocking of the gun for added effect. Holding his backpack he continued through to Ellie's bedroom with her.

"DOORS OPEN!" Opie shouted

"The fuck… that's the same kid?" Juice asked

"Well normally we grow around that age, you just haven't hit that growth spurt yet" Jax laughed

Opie kept his eyes on the hallway, straining his hearing for anything that would give him a reason to go in there and wring that kid's neck. "I don't like it." he seethed

"Ope" Jax chuckled "I don't like it any more than you do. But she's a good kid"

"_And_? That doesn't mean… I've already seen enough between them."

"She's only thirteen" Juice added "Wait until after middle school."

After almost two hours, they were sitting on the couch watching TV with empty beer bottles collecting on the table. Jess walked through the back door, shaking her head at the men who were clearly waiting the two teens out before they even considered moving. "What are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms as she stood in front of the TV.

"Waiting" Opie drawled moving his head to see the screen.

Rolling her eyes and sighing she pointed her finger at him "Ope. Leave her alone."

"If you want, you can go check on them or I will" Jess grunted and turned on her heels, walking down the hallway. She knocked on the door that was cracked, practically closed and waited before opening it. "Don't knock" Opie called "Just go right in". Jess flipped him off before Ellie pulled the door open.

"Hey sweetie" Jess smiled "Hi Matt"

"Hi" he nodded

"You guys almost done studying?"

"Yeah, we're gonna watch a movie." Ellie whispered "Can you please tell them go to next door?"

Jess chuckled "I'll try. You can close the door, just leave it unlocked, you know he'll break it down."

Ellie smiled and nodded "I know. Thank you" she said closing the door behind her

She walked back into the living room and Opie was clearly not happy with her. "Relax killer" She sighed sitting down next to him

"Why did she close the door?" he asked

"I told her she could. They're gonna watch a movie."

Opie arched his eyebrow "You really fell for that?"

Jess groaned "Ope. She's not gonna do anything. Her clothes will stay on"

"And you know that how?"

"Ughh. Opie. You're over doing it. Nothing will happen"

"And I'm staying right here to make sure that it doesn't."

"Why don't you come next door and play with Gabby? The twins are up too. C'mon" she pleaded, standing up and pulling his arm. "All of you. Let's go. There's more beer next door." The men sat there and weren't moving "And Kristina started cooking…"

"Alright" Juice and Jax said standing up "C'mon. We'll come back and check up on them in a bit."

Opie sighed and followed, prepared to bury an eighth grader whose hormones weren't in the right place. "Just sit down. Smoke a cigarette and I'll go get your other daughter- the one that can't talk yet." she winked, disappearing into the house. Regardless of how much he trusted his own daughter, he remembers being almost fourteen years old- and he clearly remembers him and Jax at that age. They were already smoking cigarettes and stealing his dad's tequila. Closed bedroom doors took on a whole new meaning and 'watching a movie' never _actually_ meant 'watching a movie'. He put his feet up on the table and Jess came back out with Gabby who was babbling uncontrollably already, and as much as her mom made her smile, whenever Opie held her her eyes lit up like fireworks and she'd giggle and kick her legs. "Who's that?" Jess smiled, tickling her daughters stomach pointing to Opie "Who's that?" Gabby reached her arms out and Opie extended his grabbing her from Jess and laying her on his stretched out legs. When she was born, she had brown eyes like her mom, but over the last few months, they've changed color and were now hazel-green like her dad's. And the more he spent time with her, the more she'd wail whenever he'd leave the house. "Someone clearly didn't want to sit with me when she woke up. I don't know what you did to my baby the last two weeks, but I want her back."

Opie chuckled playing with Gabby's hands "Yet another Winston that uses me to get what they want."

"Yeah and those green eyes are going to be melting your heart at four years old when she's throwing tantrums and runs to you when she's in trouble with me."

Kristina pushed through the back door holding two very hyper five month olds who were energized from their naps "Christ Almighty" she laughed as Jax took JT from her arms "And a year from now, I'll have three boys, running, jumping, shouting and talking back. Correction, four boys. Right baby?" she smiled looking at her son who was staring up at her with those big blue eyes.

"Good news is you won't have to worry about your daughter doing anything you wouldn't approve of" Jess added

Kristina chuckled and sat down next to her "If I ever have a daughter… and she's _anything_ like me, there will be drop-down drag-out fights in this house when she's sixteen. Oooh!" she laughed

"I can see it now. First time she calls me a bitch? Ooooh shit." Jess groaned "He'll be playing referee."

"Well I wonder how much of a movie the current teenager is actually watching" Opie replied

Kris rolled her eyes and handed baby Jax to Juice "C'mon, Jess. We'll find out and then you need to cut this crap out." she said walking across the grass and quietly walking into the house. They slowly tiptoed down the hallway and put their ear against Ellie's door, hearing nothing but the tv. Kris shrugged and rolled her eyes 'they're not doing anything' she mouthed to Jess who rolled her eyes and nodded before hearing the girl giggle. They both bit their lip and kept their ears to the door hearing giggles and laughing.

"Opie would die right now" Jess whispered

Kristina motioned with her head towards the living room "He's gotta leave her alone." she sighed "She's fine. He's a good kid."

They walked into the backyard and the men looked up at them with Kerrianne who was just sitting down "She's fine Opie. They're watching a movie." she smiled sitting next to him.

"They're sitting separate?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Ughhh" She groaned "Opie. Enough."

"Party's hereeeeeeee!" Happy shouted stepping into the backyard with Bobby and Tig. "What's with the face?" he asked, patting Opie's shoulder

Jess chuckled "Ellie's boyfriend is over"

"Ah man. Well, let's get this party started."

"You guys wanna eat first?" Kris asked, giving Bobby and Tig a kiss hello "Dinner's ready"

"What are we havin?" Tig asked

"Only your favorite" she smiled "Sit. I'll be back."

After dinner, Jess couldn't even pry Gabby from Opie's hands before she started wailing. "Ughhh" She groaned trying to rock her to sleep. "I'll be back". Kris disappeared into the house with Jess to put Gabby down with the twins.

"So how do we feel about Christmas in New York?" Jax asked as they were setting up the table for a night of drinking. "I spoke to Kris' dad today. We can stay at the house we were at in June."

"All of us?" Happy asked

"I'd hope so. And that's gotta be some crazy shit. Christmas over there? We can go for a few days. Her dad can't come out here, he just got out yesterday."

"Even Gemma?" Opie chuckled

"All of us under one roof." Jax nodded "It'll be the vacation to remember. Just a few days. Leave here on the twenty third come back the twenty sixth or so, nothing crazy." The men nodded and smiled in agreement.

Opie cleared his throat "By the way… just as a sidenote, Jess' student is Gerber's kid." he mumbled

"Shit" Tig sighed "What are we gonna do?"

"Better hope there's no blowback on her brotha" Chibs said

Opie shook his head "Nah, I just wanna make sure it doesn't even come to that. So we gotta be careful."


	26. Chapter 26

Autumn was coming in full force by the beginning of November. To much of their surprise, parent-teacher conferences went smoothly, Kyle's dad was a no-show which shouldn't have come as that much of a shock. Their second round of conferences were coming up and it was more than likely that he would attend. The men were keeping a close eye on those that they had pissed off in the last year- cutting ties never went over well with outlaws. While no direct word yet from the Aryans, it was only a matter of time, and they were ready. More so, they were keeping an even closer eye on the Mayans and One-Niners who had suffered the wrath of the deal that the club made with the Feds almost a year ago. Some were getting out and it eventually would blow back up in their faces- they all knew it.

The girls were eye-ball deep in work and most definitely starting to feel the effects of two jobs, school and a family. Over the last year, Jess and Opie had barely gotten into a heated argument, it was always bickering that was quickly settled. But that time had to come eventually, seeing as though her stress levels were through the roof and he was more than preoccupied with keeping his teenage daughter in check. Jax was enjoying his role as Mr. Mom and was racking up stars daily- he had hit four hundred before the end of the month and saw his goal. Kris' stress was always released when she came home to find her husband already starting dinner and having fed the kids- that was her biggest concern going back to school and Jax was taking care of it. Her personality fit the multi-tasking lifestyle; all she needed was caffeine to fuel her and wine to settle her down; this type of work wasn't new to her. However, Jess' stress hadn't built until after school had started. Opie had always been great taking care of everything that needed to be done- but his own insecurities about his thirteen year old daughter were spiraling out of control- especially since Jess was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum when it came to the situation. With a long three-day weekend ahead of her, Jess practically crawled into bed Friday afternoon when she arrived home from work around two-thirty. She couldn't even go next door and hang out with Kris because she thought she'd collapse if she didn't get a much needed nap in before she did anything. Opie was still next door with Gabby and Kenny had run in with Kris to show off his fabulous math grade. Jess begged Kris to warn Opie not to come next door and carry on because she needed to sleep- just for a few hours and then she'd be over. But that never happened. Falling asleep at two-thirty, and not setting an alarm posed quite a problem for Jess as the next thing she knew, it was ten-thirty and she could hear footsteps upstairs- most definitely Opie's- it had sounded like an elephant was stomping across the floor.

"Fuck!" She groaned looking at the clock. Bringing her hands to her face, she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes but it was no use- her body had completely given out and she felt as though she could sleep until dawn. She knew the kids were okay, and that was her only concern- dinner was far from her mind and she kicked off her shoes and work clothes and pulled the blanket over her, closing her eyes again. The door to the basement opened and then closed, she could hear his footsteps coming down the stairs. He flipped on the light and saw her laying there with her back facing him.

"Jess" Opie said, trying to get her attention "C'mon. You've been sleeping all afternoon."

She took a deep breath and sighed "Ope, I'm exhausted. Please, I just want to sleep."

"You gotta at least eat something." he argued, laying down next to her.

"Opie. I don't. I'm so tired. My brain is just… I feel like this is what people experience before having a breakdown. I can't even move."

"You're okay. C'mon. Dinner is upstairs." he repeated, rubbing her back

Jess groaned and rolled over "Sweetie, I really don't want to eat anything. I just want to sleep. I had a really long day."

"What happened?"

She wrapped her left arm around his waist and closed her eyes "I was helping a group of kids that have trouble with English. So I was explaining multiplication in Spanish. Kyle called one of the kids a fabulously delicious word, said that he didn't know I was Mexican, and so I proceeded to tell him I was Colombian. He said it was the same 'shit'. So I pulled up a map and said 'they're two different countries.' He replied with 'it's all the same.' and that 'this is an English class, not a Mexican class.' I just… I'm exhausted. I need to just sleep."

"You call his dad?"

"Of course I did. He said we'll talk at conferences in two weeks. I just… It's really just all overwhelming right now."

"You'll feel better after you eat something. I promise."

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she sat up and pulled on pajama pants and a tank top. "I just need a glass of…. not even wine. I need vodka." she groaned, searching the floor for flip flops. She heard the spark of a lighter and turned her head, Opie held out a freshly rolled joint.

"Take it" he said breathlessly, holding in the smoke.

She chuckled, kneeling on the bed and pulling it from his hands. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as she inhaled "Jesus Christ" she coughed, continuing to pull and inhale.

"Easy" Opie laughed, pulling it from her hands "Just enough to relax you, not make you immobile"

"I'm gonna need a Gemma amount before it makes me immobile. My nerves are shot."

"Feel better at least?" he asked, handing it back

Jess pulled on it and took a deep breath "Mmmmhmmmm." she smiled "Much."

"Good" he nodded, kissing her forehead. Go sit outside, Kris and Jax are out there. I'll bring out some food."

Jess grabbed a hoodie and made her way out the door and up the steps to the backyard. Kristina and Jax were sitting at the table "Look who's awake!" Kris smiled "How you feelin'?"

Jess chuckled "A little better." she nodded, taking a seat "Shit it got cold"

"That's what happens in November." Jax chuckled

Jess rolled her eyes and smiled, pulling on the joint that Opie had rolled for her "I'm still exhausted"

"Well you gotta take it easy. We have a three day weekend, which will help. And in just a few weeks we have off for a while."

"If I make it there."

"Stop. You'll make it. Just… that kid drove you up the wall today. Just relax."

Opie walked outside and handed her a big bowl of pasta "Eat" he demanded, taking the joint from her hands "All of it."

Jess raised her eyebrow "Babe, there's like a pound of pasta here."

"And? You're stressing out and losing weight. Eat it." he replied in the same tone, taking a seat next to her

"Yes sir" she smiled with a mouth full of food

"I was just telling her she can't let that kid get to her." Kris piped up "You'll never make it through the year if you do."

"I know, but you have worse kids than I do." she sighed "He's just… I dunno."

"I know I do. But you also need to remember, and I say this with all the love in my heart… I have Chris with me. Ashley is fabulous, she's wonderful, but sometimes she thinks everything is made out of butterflies and glitter. And you're taking it personally. It's not that she doesn't want to help you, it's that you see your class the way you saw our class last year- and it isn't like that. Working together you and I had a great system going. But if she doesn't use that system, it makes it much harder."

Jess shook her head "I don't know." she groaned trying to keep the food in her mouth "She's great, I love her. But I seem to be the only one stressing out."

"And you also need to remember, you have three kids you're worrying about _and_ teaching at the college, _and_ taking your own classes. It's not like you get to come home at two and sit on your ass."

"Maybe going back to school isn't a good idea."

Opie cut his eyes at her "Over my dead body." he scoffed "You're not stopping now."

Jess sighed and continued to eat "It's… maybe it's just too much."

"Fuck outta here." he growled "A few weeks ago it wasn't like this. It's not school that's doing this."

"I'm telling you" Kris argued "If you don't have a good partner- not that she isn't good- but if you don't have someone that works _with_ you, and is a good match, then you're going to be suffering. It's like a marriage Jess. Working with someone for that many hours every day- it's a marriage. You two might need a divorce."

She chuckled and nodded "I love her. I do. But Im not getting what I need to get done. And she has me dealing with Kyle and Tony, and it's… it's just really getting to me. He's so nasty and rude."

"I know he is" Kris nodded "I hear it. Remember, I'm right next door. Send him over to me if you need to. Like I give a shit. I'll put him in his place in six seconds. And I hear you put him in his place, but it's never her."

"Well if that little fuck keeps doing this" Opie said, pointing to Jess, "Then I'm gonna have a real big problem because she's gonna need anti anxiety meds if this keeps up"

"Opie" Jess sighed putting the bowl on the table "There's nothing you can do"

"Like hell" He hissed "I don't like it. And you haven't been yourself the last two weeks"

"I love you for being this concerned, but it's my problem."

"You can't get him suspended or something?" Jax asked

"No" Kris replied, shaking her head "He needs many many write-ups before that happens. If he was in high school, yeah, but elementary is different. You want a drink doll? I'm about to grab a refill"

Jess nodded and smiled "Please."

"Ope?"

"That'd be great" He nodded and pulled Jess over to him "One more time. He does this one more time, and you come home like this… there's gonna be a problem."

"Babe, you can't go around and yell at kids."

"Doesn't mean his dad won't get a visit" Jax added "Just take care of yourself."

"I will" she nodded, resting her head on Opie's shoulder "Let's change the subject. Please. Anything else."

"Well" Opie chuckled "Ellie got home about an hour ago."

"And?" Jess smiled "She was supposed to be home at nine thirty"

"Oh, oh she was home. Smelled like cigarettes, but she was home."

Jess rolled her eyes and sighed "Ope, I'll talk to her tomorrow. Just don't lose your mind over it, yet."

"What's next though? She gonna start piercing shit?" He asked, as Kris set the drinks down on the table.

"Who Ellie?" she laughed "Well, I was thirteen when I got my ears double pierced, and that led to triple pierced, and then the cartilage, and then two in the cartilage. All before my fourteenth birthday, which is when I got my belly button pierced."

"See! Hell no. She's got her ears pierced, that's it."

The girls rolled their eyes "Babe, I pierced my own belly button when I was thirteen because my mom wouldn't let me do it." Jess argued "You can't say no to everything. Just set boundaries."

"How about no?" He asked "No piercings, no tattoos, nothing."

"Really?" Kristina scoffed "Why no tattoos? I've got ten, you don't see him complaining. And Jess has six. And you're covered. Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

"Yes, but you're adults, as am I."

"I know she's your baby" Jess nodded "But she's thirteen. Baby she's growing up."

Opie took a deep breath "First things first. Deal with the cigarettes."

"I agree. When she's eighteen and she wants to do that, then fine. You're so cute when you're mad" she chuckled "Your nostrils flare out. So cute."

Opie laughed and shook his head "Mmmhmm. Real cute."

"I think so. Maybe because it's not me that you're mad at. I don't think your daughter finds it as cute."

"Not when I was standing at the door and could smell it coming off of her. She tried to spray herself, it was like she bathed in perfume."

Kris snorted "Let me guess. She forgot to put lotion on her hands."

"Ahh. The naïvety of being a teenager." Jess chuckled "You grabbed her hand didn't you?"

"I sure did. It reeked. I asked if she was smoking at it was a quick 'Noooo Daddy noooo of course not!"

"She flash those green eyes at you?"

Opie smiled and shook his head "Had to look away from the force. It was trying to control me."

"Ah, those same green eyes that you have. And it's a very powerful force my love."

"It's as if they grip onto my heart and twist it."

"And you want a little girl?" Kristina asked, looking over at Jax

Jax winked and chuckled "I think I could handle it"

"Oh _really_?" she laughed "_Really_? Having a little girl look up at you and bat her eyes saying 'Daddy I promise I won't do it again' Please. You'd cave faster than he does."

"Well, I'm rackin' up those stars darlin'. A deals a deal."

"I love this" Jess chuckled "And what if it's another boy?"

Kristina groaned and brushed her hair back "Then there will be five men in my house."

"Well whether he's saying something or not, I know this one is eyeing me like a god dammed fertile machine. And don't say you're not."

Opie laughed and ran his hand through his beard "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, that's the problem. Kris you _really_ think you'd be able to get through the rest of the program with no caffeine? All spring, no caffeine at all? I'm gonna be honest and say I know I won't be able to function through the rest of the program without coffee. Between that and the stress with this kid in my class… nah, it's not worth it. Furthermore, I enjoy being able to walk- and not waddle."

"You didn't waddle" Opie chuckled

"I did. I didn't look cute in jeans. And, I know that I can at least sashay my ass across a room when you're mad at me just to piss you off a little bit more."

"By the way, you two need to go get yourselves some heavy winter coats. It's not going to be fifty degrees outside when we land in New York."

Jax chuckled "I think we'll be okay"

Both Jess and Kris scoffed. Kris grabbed her phone and turned it to face Jax "Right now, forty-five degrees there. A month from now- it'll be thirty. You _need_ a winter coat, gloves and a hat. I'm going tomorrow to get one for the twins and Abel. I suggest you come along. And I need to start Christmas shopping."

"What can I get your aunts?" Jess asked "Wine?"

"Better off getting all those gifts when we land. You won't be able to carry it all. We're gonna have a hard enough time getting gifts _back_ from New York."

"Why don't you just order everything online and have it sent to the beach house?" Jax asked

Kris arched her eyebrow "Good idea! Look at you, all smart and shit."

"And anything that's too big to carry, we'll have it sent out after Christmas and it'll be here when we get back."

"I married a genius" Kris smiled, tugging at his beard

"Ah, well, I'm just full of surprises" he winked

"What time is church tomorrow?" Opie asked

Jax sighed and brushed back his hair "Nine. Got some shit to really lay out"

Kris cut her eyes at him "What shit?"

"Nothin' for you to worry over" he smiled

"What happened to full disclosure Teller?"

Jax looked at Opie who nodded "That deal we made last year with the Feds? Well, most of them are getting out. And it's not going to be pretty."

"Well, don't start shit you can't finish" Jess warned "Don't go after anyone."

"It's not that simple" Opie replied "We gotta beat them to the punch"

"And when you're in lockup?" she asked sassily

Opie shrugged "Then I'm in lock up. I gotta protect what's ours."

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes "Just like that? Then you're in lock up? What about your three kids? And your wife?"

"Babe it's not something I plan on happening. But we gotta take care of shit."

Jess sighed and shook her head "Whatever Winston."

"And I think that's our cue to head inside" Kristina winked, and stood up with Jax "I'll see you tomorrow doll. Get some rest."

As they disappeared into the house, Jess stared up at Opie, waiting for him to speak. "Yes?" he smiled

"Don't give me that. What is your plan that could possibly get you thrown into jail?"

"Babe" Opie sighed, pulling her up against him "It's not that I plan on doing something, it's that there's always a chance something might happen. As much as you, Kenny, Ellie and Gabby are my world, the club is my life too."

"That's not answering my question"

Opie chuckled, he knew that Jess wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy. "If there _is_ blowback from the Niners or the Mayans, we need to settle the score. Do we _know_ that they know it was us who handed them over? No. Is it possible? Yes. But I promise you, that I will do whatever it takes to get home to you. You know that."

"I know" she whispered "But I won't make it without you. I mean, for the kids yes, but on the inside… I'd never survive."

"I don't plan on going anywhere. I'm in it for the long haul to torture your ass for the foreseeable future. And I know you trust me to make sure that I do everything in my power to come home."

"I do. Just don't wipe out on your bike."

"After getting a beating for being _shot_ in the arm, I don't plan on getting hurt."

Jess chuckled "You deserved that. And please believe if you get hurt again, or make me worry, you will feel the wrath."

* * *

After Gabby's bright and early six am feeding, Jess fell back asleep and managed to crawl out of bed when she heard Gabby whimpering around ten. Opie had already left for the clubhouse around eight-thirty and the house was quiet. Walking into the kitchen with Gabby, Ellie was sitting at the table, texting away. "Hey girlie" she smiled

Ellie looked up at her and flashed an innocent grin "Morning"

"So… did your dad talk to you yet?" she asked, pulling a bottle from the fridge.

Ellie shook her head "I just got up, he was already gone."

Jess chuckled and sat across from her "Alright, full honesty here. Have you ever had a reason not to trust me?"

"No."

"Good" Jess winked, leaning back and putting the bottle to Gabby's mouth "Last night… did your dad really smell cigarettes on you?"

Ellie sighed, as if she was searching for an answer "Yes" she whispered

"El…" Jess said disappointedly "Where'd you get them from? Matt?"

"Please don't tell Dad. He knew I was lying."

"Sweetie. Listen, I can't be furious with you. Are you actually _smoking smoking_?"

Ellie shook her head "No. I just smoked a few last night."

"Alright" she sighed "Look, I've been there. And you don't think you'll get addicted. But it will happen. When you're eighteen, you can decide for yourself what you want to do. But smoking in middle school… honey you can get in really big trouble if your school finds them."

"I don't smoke at school though." she countered

Jess chuckled "It's not about smoking at school. Let me see your bag" she said, holding out her free hand.

Ellie swallowed hard and handed her small bag over to Jess who placed it on the table and unzipped it. "Ellie" she sighed "Girlie… where did you get the pack? These are my brand."

"Matt bought them" she squeaked

"Alright" Jess said, putting the pack on the table "I'll be right back." She stood up and brought Gabby back to her crib, who always knocked out after feeding. "What made you get these?"

"I dunno. I know you and Aunt Kris smoke these, so I figured they weren't too bad." she half-smiled "And they're not."

"Ugh" Jess groaned "Well I'm taking these. Your father is going to talk to you when he gets home regardless. What made you actually want to try smoking though?"

Ellie shrugged "Well, Matt smokes, and a few of my friends do. So I tried it, the ones that Matt smokes burned my throat, so he got me these. And they didn't, except for right now, it feels like I swallowed fire."

"I get that. I do, but I also don't need you fiending in a few months and losing your mind if you can't get a pack. It's not worth it love. It really isn't. In a few years, as much as I _and_ your dad aren't happy about this, if when you're older and you do smoke, you need to be old enough to buy your own. Because as much as I love you, I won't be supplying you."

"Is he really angry?"

Jess sighed "Really angry? No. But honey, he loves you. You and I have had this conversation multiple times. He loves you so much that anything that might make you sad or sick kills him. Quite frankly…" she chuckled "I'm getting tired of hearing about how concerned he is with Matt. That's how much he loves you. He might not say it every day, but that man is over the moon about you."

Ellie smiled "I know, but he has a funny way of showing it."

"And what's your way? A new Coach bag?" she laughed "This is a dad protecting his baby. And not that I wish it, but you _really_ wanna see how much he loves you? Wait until you and Matt have your first fight- because it _will_ happen at some point. And as God as my witness, I'm going to need a horse tranquilizer to calm him down."

Ellie's cheeks blushed and she tried to hide her smile "I know. He'll get crazy."

"Crazy?" Jess snorted "Ellie, I'm gonna need to call your uncles to restrain him if he sees you shed one tear over that boy. And then when Uncle Jax finds out, both of them will need restraints. You've got a huge support system here with a lot of love. And sometimes, love makes you do crazy things. Now go get dressed, do all those cutesy curls that will tug at his heart strings. And I'll try to do the same. Maybe we can break this to him slowly. Go" she smiled. After she showered, she got dressed and fixed her makeup- she couldn't pin point the exact moment she became a mediator and a mother to a teenage girl- but it happened really fast. Furthermore, as nervous as she was at how she could handle it all- she felt like she had a pretty strong grip on it- at least for now.

When Opie got home around noon, Jess was sitting in the living room with Ellie, holding a hair dryer to her just-painted nails. "Hey babe" She smiled up at him, he knew she had already gotten to Ellie, especially since she was flashing him that _you know I love you_ grin.

"What's goin on? Where's little man?" he asked, picking Gabby up from her rocker and sitting down with her on the couch next to the girls.

"Kenny is with Tommy- Tommy's mom came by about an hour ago to pick him up. He'll be home around dinner time."

"Alright" Opie replied "So…." he began, clearing his throat. Jess and Ellie rolled their eyes at one another, trying to hide their smiles.

"Ope. Let me stop you right there" Jess interrupted, facing him "Her and I had a long talk."

He raised his eyebrow and half-smirked "Oh really?"

"Yes" Ellie nodded "Look, I'm sorry for lying. Yes, I did smoke cigarettes last night. No, it's not something I plan on doing all the time. If it's any consolation, my throat is on fire right now."

"Where did you get the cigarettes from Ellie?" Opie asked- already instinctually knowing the answer.

"One of my friends bought them. But I asked for it. I know you're upset because you love me and you don't want anything to happen to me. And I get angry with you, because of the same reasons." Jess was wide-eyed and impressed- although taking her words, the girl was holding her own. "I love you daddy, and I didn't want to lie, but I was afraid of getting in trouble. Which really isn't the way to go about it. But I did."

Opie looked at Jess who was biting her lip to keep from saying something "I don't want to see you smoking, or smell cigarettes on you. And _if_ I do, don't lie to me again. This is your one free bee Ellie. And if I find out that Matt bought them for you, we're going to have a problem."

Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek "I love you daddy"

"Mhmm. I love you too. Here" he said, handing Gabby over, "Go play with her. Let me talk to Jess." Ellie stood up and walked towards her room with Gabby, closing the door behind her.

"I must say" Jess smiled "I'm impressed."

"Did you tell her to say that?" Opie chuckled

Jess shook her head "No. I told her that it wasn't worth it, and that she _will_ get addicted. And lying to you isn't the right way to go about it." she shrugged, looking up at him. Opie smiled and nodded, still absorbing the words that his daughter threw at him "Awww, is my big, bad, biker getting all teary-eyed?"

Opie bit his lip and smiled "She's just growing up, that's all."

"And it's your job to keep her ass on the ground while she does. She knows it. How was church?"

Opie nodded, and was relieved at the change of subject "Good. We got a call, we're gonna meet with the Mayans tomorrow. They wanna talk."

"What does that mean?" Jess asked

"Nothing crazy, don't worry. We just want to make sure we didn't burn any bridges. And keep them up to date on the fact that we're not running anymore. You doing better today?"

"Much. After all that damn sleep. I just gotta refocus myself when I go in next week, and not let that kid get under my skin. C'mon, we gotta go and get coats with Kris and Jax, because that little beanie of yours isn't gonna keep your ass warm in New York next month."

* * *

The Tuesday before Thanksgiving, the girls had their second round of parent conferences. They dropped Kenny and Abel off at home around two-thirty and got a ride back to the school from Jax and Opie who had promised they'd stay until the last parent left. Tag-teaming as best friends- and if they were any closer, one would assume they were a couple, sitting together in their own sons' conferences. Walking into Mrs. Monroe's kindergarten, they felt completely out of place sitting in the small chairs waiting for the woman to either give good or bad news. Gloating reviews from both teachers, they headed up the stairs to Kris' and Jess' rooms, and waited for Gerber to show up. Leaning against the wall and looking incredibly intimidating to any other parent, they kept to themselves and cracked jokes.

"You're Ms. DiPalo's husband, right?" A young boy asked looking up at Jax.

Jax looked down at the ten-year-old and smiled with a nod "Yep"

"I'm Eddy." He said, extending his hand "I saw your picture in the classroom."

"Eddy nice to meet you, I'm Jax. You like your class?"

The boy nodded quickly and saw his two teachers appear in their doorway, waiting for the next parent "You all set Eddy?" Kristina asked. He ran into the room with his overly-tired mother trailing behind. Kris shook her head and winked at Jax before disappearing into the classroom.

"Isn't that the kid whose pencil she snapped and threw out the window?" Opie chuckled

Jax bit his lip to keep from laughing "I doubt there's only one." he smiled. Looking up, he cleared his throat at the sight of the bald, heavily tattooed man that was walking behind his son down the hallway. "You tell her she's gotta hold her own?"

Opie nodded "Over and over." The man eyed the two bikers who were casually leaning up against the wall. The principal was quickly scurrying down the hall behind him, wanting to be in that conference, because she knew how difficult he could be. Letting himself into the classroom, Opie and Jax moved down to get a better listen.

"-he will hold his own. And if he feels threatened, I've raised him to defend himself." they heard the man say. Peeking into the classroom, Jess looked as though she was about to pounce across the table and scratch his face off. "And he is also _not_ comfortable being in a class where English isn't spoken."

Jess put her hand up "I completely agree with raising your child to defend himself when he feels threatened. However, my instruction is _not_ given in any other language besides English. If there is a student that I could help whose first language is Spanish, then I will translate. I am most certainly _not_ forcing anything on your son. I follow what's given to me and go from there. English is the dominant language in this classroom, but out of thirty kids, Spanish is the primary language of fifteen. And I will not let a student sit there and struggle if I can make something clearer by translating."

"Again, Miss…"

"Mrs. Winston." Jess sassed

"Mrs. Winston, I am making it clear that my son does not need to be subjected to it."

"I understand" she smiled "However, if an inflexible education is what you're striving for, then maybe private school is a better option. Spitting racial slurs will not get him far and will most certainly lead to an unfortunate track record. I don't care where my family or other students families came from- I was born here, I went to school here and got my degrees here. If that's a problem then perhaps this class isn't the best place for him. His behavior is affecting the rest of his work. Keeping it up, he _will not_ pass. And it has nothing to do with anything else but besides the fact that he's too busy harassing other students and coming up with colorful words to call them that he isn't doing his work. If he'd like, he can keep it up, but it won't get him far."

"He has every right to a free education."

"As does every other student in here. They are also entitled to feel safe at school- an environment in which Kyle has been protesting since day one. When I called you two weeks ago, I was referring to a similar incident. And I know as a father, you want what's best for your son. Now I can give him a great education- but we need to get past the barrier that his teacher and some of his classmates are hispanic."

The man sighed and rubbed his face "If he gets his act together, his grades will improve?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't. But getting his act together is my main concern." Jess glanced over at the principal and made it known that she was okay to continue the conference on her own. Dr. Rodriguez walked out and smiled at the men as they waited in the hallway. "Now, I don't plan on limiting my Spanish in this classroom. As long as the harassment towards other students stops, Kyle here is extremely bright, and I don't see why he can't achieve high grades."

Mr. Gerber nodded "I agree."

"Did you remember your homework folder?" Jess asked, looking over at the boy. Kyle sighed and stood up walking over to his desk. "I really hope that the next conference is all positive."

Eddie Gerber was quite the manipulator, and tried to maneuver any conversation in his favor "I hope so as well. Where are you from exactly?"

"New York City." Jess replied, keeping her attention on Kyle.

"I apologize for my son's comments. Winston doesn't sound hispanic though."

Jess sighed, and tried to keep from rolling her eyes- perhaps getting this man on her good side was what she needed. "My maiden name is Vazquez. My husband's last name is Winston."

"Ah" He smiled with a nod "Would that happen to be the man standing outside?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly and smiled deviously "As a matter of fact, he is. But I do hope that on the next math test Kyle performs better. I know that you don't accept failing marks. And he can most certainly ace anything he wants to. He just needs his mind in right place." Jess stood up and extended her hand reluctantly and gathered her bags. "Get a good few days rest and enjoy your holiday. I look forward to great marks on the test next week, Kyle."

"I know" he sighed walking out of the room with his dad. Opie and Jax looked on as Eddie eyed them. The hallway was quiet as the rest of the parents were filing out. Jess appeared at her door all smiles, holding her bags.

"You all ready?" she asked, walking over to Opie and putting her head on his chest.

"Just waiting on Kris" Jax said, pointing to the classroom. As if on cue, the boy who appeared energetic and lively before entering, was now wiping away his tears and slowly exiting the room. "What the hell did she do?" Jax whispered to the two.

Jess chuckled "Ate his soul."

Kris smiled as she exited the room with Chris and locked up behind them. "Ahhh, freedom" she grinned "You all ready?"

Jax wrapped his arm around her "Making little kids cry?"

She laughed and shook her head "I only speak the truth. If he doesn't like the truth, he shouldn't act the way he does. How was Abel's conference?"

Heading down the stairs, Jax smiled and nodded "Pretty good. All good things from the first grade teacher apparently. Mrs. Monroe said that he is doing great. Tends to take control of a lot of things but hey- look who he takes after." he winked

Kris rolled her eyes "Of course. Future Prez, handling everything. Let's at least get him _through_ elementary school before labeling him. Please. What about Kenny?"

Opie nodded and rubbed his hand through his beard "He gets good grades, but spends more time looking at Emily than actually listening to the teacher"

Jess chuckled and shook her head as they headed for the bikes in the parking lot "I have _no_ idea where he'd possibly get that from"

He smiled and shook his head "How was Kyle's conference?"

Jess winked "Stuck to my guns." Opie wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Dad's a piece of work though"

"Don't worry about him" he sighed, handing her a spare helmet

"He insult you?" Kris asked

Jess rolled her eyes as she climbed onto the back of Opie's bike "Winston doesn't sound hispanic though" she groaned, imitating the man

"Jesus" she scoffed "Fuck him. You're doing what you need to. If he doesn't like it, it doesn't matter."

"Hey, if he doesn't like it, you can always speak Spanish at home" Opie laughed

"Like you'd know what I was saying" she sighed

Starting his bike, he patted her leg "I don't need to know what you're saying"


	27. Chapter 27

The following day, the men left for the clubhouse bright and early to head off for their usual Wednesday run, the girls were enjoying their long Thanksgiving weekend. Jess headed next door after getting herself and Gabby ready for the day with Kenny and Ellie around ten. "Hey chick. What's up?" Kris asked as Jess placed Gabby's carrier on the table and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. Jess didn't respond, she just sat down in front of Kris and sighed, sipping her coffee.

"I need a favor" she whispered, making sure Kenny and Ellie weren't within an earshot.

Kris scrunched her face "Jess, what happened?"

She shook her head "Nothing _happened_, can I take the car for a few minutes? I gotta run to the store real quick."

"I could go with you…" she offered "Since Gem and Mary are coming by any minute to grab the kids"

"Alright." Jess nodded, continuing to drink her coffee. Kris was officially confused. She had _no_ idea what the fuck Jess was talking about and she was never really the type to keep things from her. Jess could feel Kris looking at her with a demanding eye, wanting to know what was going on, but she was saved by Gemma and Mary's entrance into the house.

"You boys ready?" Gemma asked, grabbing the diaper bag from the counter. "Hey baby" She smiled, kissing Kris and Jess' cheeks. "We're gonna get them something to wear for tomorrow."

Kris chuckled and rolled her eyes "They have clothes, Gem"

Gemma swatted her comment "Nonsense. Besides, mommy and aunt Jess have birthdays coming up."

"Mhmm" Jess smiled "You need us to pick up anything for tomorrow?"

"Ope said you were making… I dunno. Something. You too" she said pointing to Kristina "Besides that, we're all good. We'll have them back after dinner."

"Alright. You guys enjoy." Kris called out as Gemma and Mary ran out of the house with the kids. She grabbed her keys and her bag from the counter "Now can you tell me what's going on?"

Jess rolled her eyes "I just need to go to the pharmacy real quick." she replied, heading out of the house ahead of her friend.

_'Shit'_ Kristina growled to herself. Climbing into the car, she quickly started it up and pulled out of the driveway, looking at her friend. "Does Opie know?"

"Yeah, right" she scoffed "He doesn't need to."

Kris took a deep breath as she stopped at a red light "He does. And you of all people know that."

She rolled her eyes and put a cigarette between her lips "Kris, we slipped up last night…. A few times. I'm _not_ ready for another kid. And neither is he." she argued, sparking the lighter and exhaling smoke.

"A few times? You guys didn't put two and two together after the first slip up?" she chuckled, trying to make her feel slightly better. Jess looked straight ahead and tried to hide her smile as Kris continued to drive.

"It just wasn't a priority at the moment."

"Look, you don't need to explain yourself to me about that. _But_ I still think you should tell him."

"He'll never know" she said optimistically as her friend pulled into the parking lot.

"You want me to come in with you?"

Jess shook her head "I'll be right out."

A few minutes later, she reappeared and climbed into the car. Kris was exhaling smoke through the sunroof, fiddling with the radio. "They have it?"

Jess nodded "Fifty fucking dollars." she groaned, taking the box out of the bag. "The pharmacist tried to give me a whole lecture on how I could feel side effects."

"You'll be fine" Kris replied reassuringly. She sat up and smiled, starting the car "I say….you and I go get some coffees, and curl up on the couch and watch a movie."

She chuckled and nodded "And steal Opie's stash."

"Whatever makes you feel better mama"

Around two, the girls were laying on Jess' bed watching reruns of Entourage and smoking everything that Opie had hidden for himself. "Shittttttt" Jess chuckled leaning over the bed, reaching for her bag.

Kristina laughed, wiping away her tears from the hilarity that was this show "What happened?"

"I gotta take this thing." she said, ripping open the pack and popping the small pill in her mouth. They heard the front door open and the familiar stomping of Jax and Opie "SHIT!" She shouted "Fuck! Where do I put this?!"

Kristina searched around the room "Just… fucking put it in the nightstand. He won't go in there." she whispered frantically as Jess tossed the box in her nightstand and slammed the drawer. The basement door opened and they heard laughter.

"Holy SHIT" Jax roared "It smells like a fucking weed shop down here." he laughed as they walked down the stairs. "You two have been busy I see."

"Stealing my stash?" Opie smiled, grabbing his grinder from the nightstand and opening it "At least you left something…"

Jess chuckled "Oh relax. We barely touched the baggie. You two wanna join the party?"

Jax and Opie raised their eyebrows "Darlin', Ope and I are close, but we're not curlin' up on the same bed together."

Kris laughed hysterically "Oh please. We can go next door then." she said, grabbing her bag and hopping off the bed. "How was the run?"

Jax opened the back door and followed the girls out with Opie. "Smooth sailing" he winked "Someone ready for the big 'two-eight'?" he asked Jess- whose birthday was Friday.

Jess sighed "We'll see."

"What'ya mean 'we'll see'?" Opie asked

"What are we doing?"

"Whatever you want to do" he smiled holding Jax's door open.

"Hmmm…" she winked "I gotta think about it."

Once the kids got back home, Jess and Opie returned back to put Gabby down to bed. "You okay?" Opie asked, seeing Jess walk down the stairs, looking a little pale.

She pulled one of Opie's t-shirts from his drawer, she can't remember the last time she went to bed in all of her own clothing. "Yeah, I think I ate too much." she sighed

Opie nodded without hesitation "Alright. Go shower. I'll roll you a fresh joint and it'll help settle your stomach."

Jess grabbed her phone and made her way quickly up the steps and into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and texted Kristina '_so much for no side effects, I feel like I'm about to puke.' _she typed, hitting the send button. Standing underneath the hot water, she heard her phone chime, she stuck her hand out and grabbed it, looking at her friends reply '_don't think too much about it. you'll be fine. just relax.' _She turned off the water and hopped out, quickly drying herself off and turning on the hair dryer '_i'll try. shower helped. gonna see if smoking my weight cures it lmao.' _she replied and hit send. Heading out of the bathroom, she shut off the lights upstairs as all the kids were now in bed and headed downstairs. Her phone chimed again and she read the message as she took the steps slowly '_protection this time, asshole. please.' _laughing outloud she replied '_lmao love you too, bitch.' _She looked up at Opie who was already half-way done smoking the joint he rolled "Thanks for waiting" she said jokingly as she hopped onto the bed next to him.

Opie took another drag "I was about to say the same _fucking_ thing to you."

Jess' heart jumped into her throat as Opie continued to glare at her and tossed the empty cardboard pack on the comforter in front of her. "Opie…" she said softly "I…"

"You what?" he asked menacingly "You making decisions now without me?"

Just then, as if she had been slapped in the face with a realization that this is _her_ body, she narrowed her eyes at him "Know what? I took that because _I_ _knew_ that we slipped up last night. Not once, not twice, _many_ times Opie. That was half my fault and half yours. I was being proactive this morning and taking the necessary measures. You and I had this conversation, and I am most _certainly_ not ready for another kid just yet." she growled, pulling the grinder and rolling paper from the nightstand, rolling her own joint. "You can be pissed off all you want. I should've said something, yeah. But you know what? You don't need to carry a kid for nine months, I do." she continued, grabbing the lighter that rested at his side, and sparking it, inhaling the calming smoke "And _I'm_ the one that feels like shit right now because of _our_ mess up. You wanna be upset with me? Fine. Be upset." she shrugged, pulling the comforter over her legs and turning her attention to the TV.

"You're right" he agreed "It _is_ _our_ mess up. Which makes it _our_ discussion and _our_ decision to make" he snapped, standing up and grabbing his cigarettes from his dresser

Jess chuckled "My body."

"Yeah and it's _MY_ kid!" he shouted, standing at the foot of the bed staring at her

"What are you talking about? There isn't a kid Ope."

He lit his cigarette and paced back and forth "You don't know that"

She snorted and shook her head "Yeah. I do. Shit doesn't magically happen. It takes days and days for it to even get to that point. I made the decision to make sure that _didn't_ happen."

"_You_ don't get to decide that on your own. I have a say in this shit too!"

"Opie. You need to relax. I never said we'd never have another kid. I _didn't_. I'm saying _now_ isn't a good time. Gabby isn't even six months old."

"I'm not gonna fucking relax Jessica! You're killing off my fucking kid!"

"Again." she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose "There is NO kid. There is NO baby."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" he screamed- she had never heard him yell that loud before. She could feel his tone ringing in her ear. He turned around and grabbed his backpack from the chair that sat in the corner. Opening his dresser drawers, he pulled out jeans and shirts, tossing them into the bag "I'm gonna go stay at the clubhouse." he grunted before tossing on his kutte.

"No you're not" she laughed "You need to relax."

"Watch me. I'll call my mom to come help you with the kids tomorrow morning." he said, closing the door behind him.

Jax was sitting outside with Kristina around the firepit- they had heard the muffled shouting but didn't think much of it- there was a teenager living in the house after all. "Where you headed?" Jax asked, seeing Opie emerge from the steps

"Clubhouse." he growled

"What happened?"

"Ask your wife, I'm sure she fucking knows" he spat, continuing towards the front of the house.

Jax looked down at Kristina who was shaking her head "Know what?"

"Jess and Ope slipped up last night, she took the morning after pill" she sighed "I'm guessing he found out. Please go make sure he's okay? Not for nothing, but you all don't have good track records when you get pissed off."

Jax chuckled and nodded, grabbing his phone and cigarettes from the table "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Arriving home around midnight, he walked quietly into the house and made his way down the hallway, Kris was laying in bed watching reruns of her favorite shows. "Hey babe. Is he okay?"

He shook his head as he tossed his t-shirt and jeans into the hamper before crawling next to her "It's not lookin' good."

"Well I can tell you had a few shots of something. He worse?" she asked, hitting the pause button on the remote.

Jax nodded "I get where he's coming from. She didn't even talk to him about it."

"I know" she sighed "But Jax, she was just taking precaution. That's all. Is he coming home tonight?"

"I tried. He doesn't want to be in the house. Said he's not goin' to my mom's tomorrow either."

Kris scrunched her face in disgust "He's gonna miss out on Thanksgiving with his _kids_ because of a little fucking pill?"

"Hey" he chuckled defensively "Don't shoot the messenger. You know he's old school like that."

"God" she scoffed "He's so much like his father it's unbelievable."

"Who do you think was pouring the shots?"

"I can tell you one thing- he needs to show up tomorrow, Jax. One way or another. You gotta get him there."

"When did this become Jax's problem?" he smiled

"When you married me, and your best friend married my best friend. Sorry buddy. You need to make sure he gets there."

* * *

"He's not pickin' up" Jax groaned as he sat at the kitchen table while Kris packed the baby bag.

She rolled her eyes and sighed "I'm not fighting you on this Prez. You need to get him there."

"What am I gonna do? Drag him out of the clubhouse?"

"Listen here" she scowled, pointing her finger at him and putting her hand on her hip "If his entire family is going to be at Gemma's, then he needs to be there and stop acting like a little whiny bitch- and you can tell him I said that. I'm giving you the opportunity to go and get him- if I have to go to the clubhouse myself…" she warned, glaring at her husband.

Jax shook his head "Fine. I'll head over now, but I ain't making any promises."

He walked into the clubhouse, seeing Opie sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Ope" he sighed, taking a seat next to him. "What are you doing, man?"

Opie cut his eyes at Jax "What do you think I'm doing?"

"You can't miss Thanksgiving."

"That's what I'm doing, ain't it?"

Jax tossed his feet up on the table in front of him "Look, I get you're upset. But you can't do this to your kids. And not to sound selfish, but my ass is on the line here too."

Opie chuckled "I get that. I just can't be near her right now. I'm fucking furious." he sighed, rubbing his face.

"I know" he nodded "But Kris told me to relay the message- If his entire family is going to be at Gemma's, then he needs to be there and stop acting like a little whiny bitch- her words, not mine. And I really don't think you want her showing up here."

"Jax" Opie groaned

"And her birthday is tomorrow man. What are you gonna do? Sit here for the next few days? You gotta come home at some point."

"I'm not ready to go just yet. I'll go home later on. I just don't feel like sitting there with everyone right now."

"Then I'm stayin' too"

"Nah. Cause then I'm gonna get more shit than what's comin'. Go to Gem's. If the kids ask, say I had to work. I'll come home later on tonight."

Jax laughed and shook his head "With _everyone_ sitting around the table, you're the only one that has to work? Even Gabby wouldn't buy that shit."

"Jax. I ain't goin'. Kris can come down here all she wants, bitching and ranting- but it ain't gonna get me to budge."

"Then like I said, I'm stayin' too. Maybe the kids will buy it if we're both gone." he said, kicking off his shoes. Opie shrugged as Jax pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Gemma "Hey ma. Nah,…. okay so then you know. Listen, he's gonna come home later on tonight but doesn't wanna be there right now. The kids'll buy it if I'm not there too that we had to work…. Ah, you're the best" he smiled "Alright, we'll be waiting." he said, tossing his phone next to him "She's gonna put food aside. We'll head over later. Or at least when your girl gets good and sauced."

While Gemma doesn't spread gossip and problems amongst the women too easily- the men are much worse. Within twenty minutes of them all arriving at Gemma's they all knew why Opie and Jax weren't there. While no one blamed Jess, she felt as though this entire issue was caused by her, even more so that both her and Kristina's kids didn't have their dads with them on Thanksgiving. She barely ate, she felt completely responsible for this mess and let multiple glasses of wine calm her nerves while Gemma and Mary dished hefty amounts of leftovers for Opie and Jax. Little to their knowledge, Ellie was much wiser than any of them had expected. She knew what was happening, and surprisingly, fully understood the situation, completely siding with Jess. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, hoping to be included on this conversation. "You know what?" Jess scoffed, on her fourth glass and her head buzzing.

Kris chuckled, sipping on her wine- much more sober than Jess was "What?"

"Who the _fuck_ does he think he is?" She growled, inciting a loud chuckle from Mary, Gemma and Kristina. "I mean, _really_?"

"Baby" Mary laughed, pointing to Ellie.

"Shit" Jess sighed "I'm sorry El."

Ellie smiled "I'm not stupid, I know what's going on, and I'm with you. My dad's an idiot." the women nodded in agreement and continued on as if Ellie was now a part of their club.

"If my son is anything- it's a stubborn bastard like his father- and I say that with all the love in my heart." Mary added

"Is he _that_ mad that he would miss Thanksgiving? It ain't his problem! It's my problem. And I fixed it!"

"Maybe you should tell him that." She said with a wink, clearly joking.

Leaning against the counter, Jess finished off her glass and placed it on the counter "Mary, you're right. You're absolutely right. He doesn't get to do this! Absolutely fucking not."

"He's on his way" Ellie said, placing her phone down on the table.

"What?" Kris asked

"Don't worry. I took care of it." she said confidently

Gemma grabbed the girl's phone and scrolled through her texts, reading them silently as she raised her eyebrows in shock and awe "You go girl!" she laughed "_Daddy, you need to come to Gemma's house, this isn't fair' 'I'll be home later, baby.' 'Daddy, i'm not stupid, I heard you two arguing, I know what it's about.' 'Ellie, don't worry about it. I'll be home later on.' 'No, you need to come. If that happened to me, you'd want me to be just like her and be responsible and take control over the situation and finish school. You need to come, Gabby has been crying since this morning because you're not here.' 'Alright, twenty minutes.'"_ Gemma said, reading the conversation

"Shit" Kris scoffed, "I'm impressed little one!"

Jess smiled and nodded "When'd you get so good at manipulating your dad like that?"

"After watching the four of you do it." She laughed

"Still doesn't change the fact that I don't want to speak to him." Jess sighed

Opie and Jax pulled up to Gemma's house and walked inside. "Smells fucking great" Jax smiled, kissing Gemma's cheek. "Where's the boys?"

"Napping. Mary took Gabby and Kenny back about fifteen minutes ago to put them to bed" Gemma chuckled "Sit. Plenty of food left" she said, putting plates down on the table. Ellie was sitting at the table next to her grandpa, the rest of the men outside with Kris and Jess. She had her arms folded, looking at her dad with disappointment as he sat across from her, and to the left of his old man who was at the head of the table.

"You better wipe that look off your face little girl" Opie growled, staring at his daughter as he began to shovel food into his mouth.

"Daddy, I love you, but you weren't being fair." she sighed

"Ellie!" he growled again, slamming his fist on the table, making her jump. "Enough!"

She rolled her eyes and huffed, standing up and pushing in her chair, grabbing her hoodie and stepping out the back door. "Opie" Gemma sighed "Really?"

"I don't need shit from you too" he groaned, continuing to eat and gave her a nod as she handed him a beer.

"Well you better get it together shithead" Piney demanded

Opie chuckled sarcastically "Gettin' advice from one of the shittiest fathers and husbands around." He sassed

"I don't give a _fuck_ how old you are asshole, I will put your ass six feet under."

"Since when do you fully support that shit?" he spat

Jax and Gemma just listening on, Piney and Opie's conversations were so endearing. "The moment she became your wife and embraced your kids and _your_ shit. You taking off like that last night on her, the fuck is the matter with you?"

"Look who's talking" he laughed, standing up and putting his plate in the sink. He headed back to the table and looked at Piney who stood up in front of him "Don't you ever give me advice on how to be a good old man or father. Because you weren't either." he growled.

Piney always had a resilience about him that everyone admired. Opie's words bounced right off of him, he knew Opie was upset and didn't really _mean_ any of it, but that didn't mean he wouldn't teach him a lesson or two. Reaching back, he balled up his fist and punched Opie across the face. "JESUS CHRIST!" Jax shouted, grabbing his beer and jumping back. Everyone had seen what just happened as they stood outside, watching through the door.

"Thanks for dinner Gem, I'll see you tomorrow for Jess' birthday" Piney smiled, kissing her cheek before heading out the front door.

Happy and Tig ran inside. "What the fuck happened?" Tig asked, as Gemma handed Opie an ice pack for his already bruising face.

"Fucking crazy bastard" Opie hissed, putting the ice to his skin. "I'm gonna head home, at least one of my girls will be happy to see me"

"Well you gotta figure out how to get your old lady home" Happy chuckled "She's fucking about two bottles of wine too deep. You too Pres."

"I'll take the boys home and Ellie." Gemma said grabbing Kris' keys "I'll drive her car. Hap, follow me to his house." she ordered, walking down the hallway to wake her grandsons.

Jax called out from the back door "Babe, let's go. We're gonna ride home. Gem is taking the boys. You too miss." He said, pointing to Jess.

The girls stood up and walked towards the door "How's she getting back?" Kris asked

"Opie's here" He said, putting his arm around her shoulder "I don't know why you keep taking refills from Gemma."

"She pours, I drink" she winked "She isn't gonna ride back with him"

"Jess, girl, we gotta get you home." Jax pleaded "Opie's gonna take you."

"Like hell he is." She drunkenly grumbled "I'll walk"

"It's like a mile, and it's late." he argued

Jess shook her head "Don't care. It's not a mile, it's about ten blocks. I'll walk it and clear my head." she said, pushing past him and walking into the house. Opie was standing against the counter in the kitchen, holding the ice pack to his face.

"Then I'm walking too." Kris added, following behind.

"Kris, you're not walking." Jax said, as if it wasn't even an option

She grabbed her bag from the kitchen table and followed Jess who was already waiting at the front door "Well, I'm not letting her walk by herself"

"You ain't walkin'" Opie called out "You crazy?"

Jess didn't reply, but pushed her way out the door. "Guess so" Kris chuckled, following behind.

Opie tossed the ice pack into the sink and stomped through the house "Stubborn fucking…" he grumbled as he walked outside "Jessica, get on the bike!" He called out as she walked towards the sidewalk. Kris pulled her arm, begging her to stop and let him take her home. She pulled away, and continued to walk. "Jessica!" He shouted, running after her and grabbed her arm. "Get on the fucking bike."

"Opie" she hissed as if she was saying his name with a warning, trying to pull her arm away "You have two seconds to get your hand off of me before I start screaming. One..."

"Will you go if I drive you?" Jax asked "Please, I don't want you guys walking home." She rolled her eyes and huffed

"Fine." she sighed

"Wait" Kris said, trying to sound as coherent as possible "Listen, you two" she began, pointing to Opie and over at Jess "You two need to hash this out before you go back home. You're not gonna wake Gabby."

"I'm done arguing" Jess replied, folding her arms "Let's go home."

"I'm _not_ done." Opie growled "Not even close."

Jess chuckled "Do I need to get your dad back here to kick your ass further?" She sassed

Opie cut his eyes at her, "You're _really_ playing with fire right now" he hissed

"Oh yeah?" she asked threateningly, stepping up to him and poking his chest "What are you gonna do Opie? Huh?" Jax and Kris stood by, watching him look down at her as she stood as tall as she could, staring him down- even though she stood over a foot shorter than him. Opie grabbed her hand, squeezing it "Go ahead asshole, break it. I dare you."

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!" He shouted, letting go of her hand

"Fuck you!" She yelled, shoving his chest- he didn't even flinch, her strength couldn't even make him budge. "You took off last night over something SO small, so pathetic. I really thought you were better than that. The sight of you makes me fucking sick to my stomach right now." She spat. She looked over at Jax "Take me home."

Jax sighed and handed her the spare helmet as Opie and Kristina looked on. He started up his bike and she climbed on behind him, not giving Opie a second look before he pulled away. "You okay?" Kris asked him

Opie shrugged and rolled his eyes, handing her his helmet "Yep."

"Ope" Kris sighed "Listen. Sweetie, I get why you're upset. I _really_ do. Do I think what she did was a big deal? No, because I happen to believe that it was precautionary on her part. But again, I get why you're upset, I just don't agree with how you took off instead of dealing with it last night. You two need to just hash this out, blow for blow and get it over with. You've never really fought. Furthermore, you _know_ she isn't going to let it go until you apologize."

"APOLOGIZE?!" Opie shouted "I-"

"Wait!" she demanded, putting her hand up and cutting him off "Like I said, blow for blow and get this over with. This is your first big fight- which really, it isn't _that_ big."

"Sorry we haven't thrown shit at one another yet."

Kris chuckled "Yeah, I guess I had that coming. But I'm serious. It isn't going to go away. You gotta let her get this out of her system, I promise. Push back a little, not to the point that she gets too fired up, but you gotta let her just vent- and you should too. It isn't healthy to keep it bottled up."

Opie sighed and nodded, as he started up his bike and she climbed on. When they pulled up to the house, Jax was sitting on the steps to Jess' house smoking a cigarette and talking with her '_look at that, my biker is being sympathetic and kind' _Kris thought to herself in shock. At the sight of Opie, Jess tossed her cigarette and kissed Jax's cheek goodnight before going into the house and closing the door behind her. "Do what you gotta do brother" Jax said patting his shoulder before walking back across the grass.

Walking in the house, Mary was talking to Ellie in the kitchen when she looked up at her son with disappointment. "I'll see you all tomorrow" she said, kissing Ellie's cheek and shaking her head at Opie before heading out.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and twisted off the cap. Leaning up against the counter, he looked at Ellie who sat there with the same look on her face that she had back at Gemma's. "Like I said-" he began before he was cut off.

"Wipe that look off your face little girl, I got it the first time Daddy. She didn't even sleep last night. I kept waking up because I heard her go in and out of the house, I heard her crying around three am, Dad. That isn't fair. I walked downstairs and she was sitting on the bed, crying. She didn't eat anything today, she sat there quietly. Grandma and Gemma tried to talk to her. _Even Grandpa._ Daddy, grandpa even _tried_." she said, inciting a chuckle from her dad. "Tomorrow's her birthday and she isn't even excited."

Opie sighed and rubbed his face, bringing the beer back to his mouth as his daughter watched on "When did you get so smart? Furthermore, when did you start standing up to me?"

Ellie smiled and shrugged her shoulders "When _she_ made me realize that I'm _just_ like _you_."

"Scary isn't it?" he nodded

"You have no idea"

"How's shithead?" he asked, finishing off his beer and grabbing another

Ellie laughed and shook her head "Daddy"

"What?" he smiled "I'm asking!"

"He has a name."

Opie sighed and nodded "How's Matt?" he whined

"He's good"

"Just _good_?"

"What do you want me to say?" she blushed "You want me to tell you what I tell Jess?"

"You're right" he nodded "That's all I really wanna know. And even that's too much." Jess walked into the kitchen and they both looked over at her. She kept her eyes ahead, and reached up and around Opie who was blocking the wine glasses, but refused to ask him to move. Grabbing the glass and bottle from the refrigerator, she headed down into the basement and closed the door behind her. Opie sighed and shook his head "Go to bed baby, alright?" he said as Ellie stood up and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist.

"Goodnight Daddy"

"You're not getting that laptop for Christmas" he warned, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him and pouted "Daddy, plea-"

He smiled "Don't give me that look. Go to bed."

"Pleaseeeee. Daddy, I love you. Pleaseee" she begged, keeping her grip tight

Opie took a deep breath and sighed "I love you too. We'll see. Go to bed." She smiled and took off down the hall "_Ripping out my heart, one I love you at a time" _ he laughed to himself. Opie chugged his beer and grabbed a third before heading downstairs. Jess was sitting on the bed, rolling a joint from Opie's stash with her wine glass sitting next to her. She didn't bother to look up at him and finished rolling, sparking it and sitting back on the bed, grabbing her glass. Opie sat next to her, kicking off his boots and tossing his long legs on the bed, going to reach for the joint she had in-between her fingers.

She moved her hand away from his reach and pulled on it again "Get your own" she growled

He knew she was pissed, and Opie- like Jax, was usually pretty good at getting his woman to cave to him. Opie smiled "This is mine, _actually_. You're stealing it."

"I think I have every right to steal it. See this?" she asked, holding up her left hand "This made what's yours, mine. And you sure as shit didn't keep to your vows." she said, taking another hit.

Opie sighed, he usually had a lot of patience, and tried to keep himself calm, he knew she'd continue to push his buttons until she was done saying what had to be said "I guess I deserve that." he shrugged

Jess, while tipsy, heard that as an apology, the Winston's didn't do apologies, but this might be as close as she got to one. She knew she could push it further, and besides, he was always hotter when he was a little angry "Yes you do" she nodded "I'm still pissed off at you. You took off on me last night Ope. You left."

"I know Jess. Ellie told me what happened. But you gotta understand where I'm coming from on this."

Jess took a deep breath and handed him the joint "I understand where you're coming from" she said, finishing off her glass of wine and reaching for the bottle to refill it "But I don't understand why you lost your shit like that. It was uncalled for. I never said I'd stop having kids Opie. I just wanna finish school for fucks sake. We're not old, we have plenty of time to have more kids."

Opie butted the end of the joint, and reached to roll another "I know, but just don't do that shit again, please. Talk to me before you do."

"Let me tell you something VP" she growled, tilting her head back and finishing that glass "You walk out of here again like that, you're not coming back in this easily. We clear?"

"Oh really? Since when does the old lady make the rules?"

"I've always made the rules. But if you wanna get technical, starting right now. Next step is a chore chart, you wanna go there?"

"Fuck outta here" Opie laughed

Jess didn't break her serious face "I'm not joking. I'm not just your old lady Opie, I'm the mother of your child. Big difference. I'm telling you, you leave again the way you did last night, you ain't coming back in for a long time."

"Mmmhmm" he smiled, passing her the joint

"You may be their VP, but you ain't mine. I don't gotta bow down to you."

Opie raised his eyebrow "You getting all street on me now, Jess."

"Good, maybe someone should. I'm serious Opie. And what happened at Gemmas…. this was your one and only free pass. You haven't seen me furious, and you don't want to go there. Now I'm gonna go to sleep" she said, pointing to the clock "I'm already starting off my birthday pissed off at you, so thank you for that. Maybe when I wake up it'll be a different story." she groaned, pulling the blankets up over her legs and rolling over.

"Nope. You're not getting off that easy" Opie argued "Look at me"

"Goodnight Ope." she said, keeping her back facing him

"No" he growled, pulling her shoulder down to the bed. "I'm not done"

"I am"

"I don't care. C'mon, sit up."

Jess sighed and pushed herself up, and looked over at him with narrowed eyes "Okay."

"I won't do it again. I promise. But you need to promise me that you're not gonna do what you did again either without talking to me. We don't fight because we talk to one another, Jess. We're not them" he chuckled, pointing next door.

"But they're both fiery people who oddly get off on their arguments."

Opie laughed loudly and passed the joint to her "No they don't."

Jess rolled her eyes and smiled, taking a long drag and passing it back to him "Yes they do, I talk to my best friend. They throw shit at one another, curse each other out and then have crazy ass makeup sex. It works for them."

"We can make that arrangement" he winked

"Oh ewww!" They both heard Ellie groan from the top of the stairs, who had been listening to their conversation- she was actually worried, she had never heard them argue like that before, and wanted to make sure they were both okay.

Jess and Opie laughed "Get IN BED!" Opie shouted

"You guys are GROSS!" She called back, closing the basement door and scampering down the hallway.

"Well that killed that moment." she chuckled, "I don't wanna fight with you Ope. I'm not a gracious arguer." she said, tugging at his beard and looking at his left cheek and eye "Shit, that's really looking bad."

"What can I say, my dad really likes you." he smiled

"And clearly, really _despises_ you. I heard you actually ask your daughter about Matt, I'm shocked."

"Gotta find something to talk to her about, I know she tells you more, she's okay?"

Jess smiled and nodded "Yes, she's okay Opie. I promise."

"You give her the talk yet? That kid is fourteen, I'm… I'm not liking it."

"I did, and she also promised me she'll come to me when she _thinks_ about even doing something besides kissing. She promised, so, I think we've got a few years before we need to worry."

Opie scrunched his face in disgust "I don't wanna think about that."

"Well, that's why I'm doing that thinking for you."

"I swear to God… If he.."

"Relax there tiger. Everything is okay for right now. They're still little kids."

"I wasn't fourteen that long ago miss. And I sure as _shit_ wasn't sticking to kissing at fourteen either."

She raised her eyebrow "Really?"

"Yes really" he scoffed

"Damn, I did until I was nineteen. Let's hope she sticks to that."

"Or that he somehow disappears and she refuses to date anyone else before she's twenty."

"You _really_ wanna be the one to pick up the pieces of a teenage breakup? Because that shit is emotional and grueling. I don't think I'm really ready for that."

"So what's on the agenda for today, birthday girl?"

Jess shook her head "Trying to not be mad at you. That's what."

"You're still mad?"

"I ain't happy, that's for sure. But maybe you can redeem yourself in the morning."

"I will."


	28. Chapter 28

Jess awoke the next morning to the sounds of Opie's laughter. She opened her eyes and looked up at him as he watched TV. "Watcha watchin'?" she asked sleepily

"Hey birthday girl" he smiled, wrapping his arm around her as she put her head on his bare chest "That show you guys were watching the other day."

Jess looked up at the TV "Entourage?" she laughed "Shit is hilarious"

"I dunno why I never watched sooner. This guy is a fucking riot."

"I know. Ari's my favorite." she chuckled

"I'm surprised" he said, raising his eyebrows "I took you for Vince."

"Ah those baby blues?" she winked, looking up at him "He is handsome, but he doesn't have those deep green eyes and scruffy rough exterior. Let me guess, Sloan caught your eye?"

"Who's that?"

Jess laughed loudly and pinched his arm "Don't play with me. Her!" she said, pointing to the screen

"She's okay"

"Liar. Holy shit" she gasped, looking at the clock "It's ten thirty?!"

Opie chuckled and nodded "Mary picked up Gabs, Kenny and Ellie."

"Stop calling her Gabs" she grimaced

"What?"

"It makes her sound like a ninety year old lady. I hate that."

"No it doesn't"

"Really?" she laughed "Gabs Winston? C'mon Opie"

Opie chuckled "Alright, fine."

"Gabby, Gabriella, even Bella. Not Gabs"

"Bella? What is she, a dog?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed "You're too much. What's on the agenda for today?"

"You know you have a party later on at the clubhouse."

Jess nodded and yawned "I know. Anything else?"

"Whatever you wanna do."

"I don't wanna do anything. It's Black Friday. People are stabbing each other right now for sales."

"So then we lay here all day."

"When are the kids coming back?"

"She'll bring them by the clubhouse later for a little bit, and then home tomorrow morning."

Jess chuckled and nodded "Happy birthday to me. Silence!"

"If that's what you want, that's what you're gonna get."

"I think I'll start by going back to sleep and actually enjoy this." she said, pulling the blanket up further and closing her eyes, making her grip around his waist tighter.

"That's it? Just sleep?"

"Mhmmm. This is you making it up to me." she yawned, looking up at him.

"I had about thirty other ways."

Jess scoffed and shook her head "I'm sure you do VP. But this is part of the payback. At least let me sleep until noon. Then we'll start checking those thirty off one by one."

"Eleven forty-five" he countered

"Fine. Eleven forty-five." she chuckled, closing her eyes again.

* * *

That night at the clubhouse, the party was well under way. The parking lot lights lit up the entire area as they all sat outside and enjoyed each others' loud, drunk, company. Engrossed in a ferocious game of flip-cup, the girls- Kerrianne, Kris and Jess, had teamed up with Tig and Bobby to try and take down Happy, Jax, Opie, Chibs and Juice. While still coherent, the girls didn't notice that the men had spotted the unfamiliar car that entered the parking lot and stopped participating in the game. As they stepped away Jess looked up at Opie who put his finger up to her, "Stay here" he demanded. The men stalked towards the car, as the problematic Eddie Gerber exited the passenger side and the driver, while unknown, would quickly be introduced.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jess asked, looking across the lot at the distant man that emerged from the car.

Kristina squinted "I fucking hope not" she sighed

"Can we help you gentlemen?" Jax asked, as the men stepped up

"Mister Teller" Gerber smiled menacingly, extending his hand as Jax stared upon it as if it were tainted, refusing to accept. "We don't mean to interrupt. This is my associate, William Knor. We seem to have caught you all at a bad time."

"Looks like it" Opie growled, looking down his nose at the two

"We'd like to discuss business gentlemen, but at a more appropriate time, of course"

Jax sighed and shook his head "Whatever it is that you need to discuss, your business can be taken elsewhere. We're not interested."

"Well I think you might be this time." Knor chuckled

The men raised their eyebrows in suspicion "And why's that?" Chibs asked

"You all have a huge stake in Charming. Just want friendly business, that's all."

"Like I said, your business needs to be taken elsewhere. Find another place."

"But Charming is where we'd like it to be. We need understanding and reasoning between us. Besides, does your wife's job know she's married to a criminal?" Gerber questioned, looking over at Opie, whose back went rigid at the mention of Jess. "Yours too Mr. Teller?"

"They have nothing to do with this" Jax spat

"Oh, but they do. It'd be a shame for parents to find that out, wouldn't it?"

"Not that it concerns you, but yes, her boss does know, and knows us- there's no issues there. Try again."

"I don't think parents would be too savvy on the idea."

"You've got no business here. Get the fuck outta here."

"We'll be talking again soon, it's not just your reputations in Charming anymore, it's their's too." Knor reminded, heading for the driver's side door

Before Gerber climbed into the car, he stood between the open door and the seat, looking back at the men "You know, I never really took a Son for marrying a Mexican. She's hot though, I'll give you that, Winston." he laughed, getting into the car and closing the door, as Opie nearly plowed through Jax, Chibs, Happy, Tig, Bobby and Juice who instantaneously swarmed him, knowing he'd do something he may or may not regret later.

"Walk it off!" Tig yelled, patting Opie's back, seeing his nostrils flare out. "Walk it off brother"

Gemma walked over, putting her hand on Jax's shoulder "What was that about?"

"Just dumb shit. White Power's trying to threaten us."

"With what?" she asked

"Wants to do business here. I'm assuming they want us staying out of their drug trade, or turning a blind eye. Threatening the girls' jobs."

Gemma rolled her eyes and chuckled "Please"

"I know" Jax nodded, seeing Kristina and Jessica look over from their now disbanded game of flip cup, Kerrianne chugging the plastic cup of beer, in her own little world. "It's fine. I'm not worried."

"Then what got him so riled up?" Gemma pointed over to Opie who was pacing back and forth by the garage, Juice and Tig trying to calm him down

Jax scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Said he didn't take a Son for marrying a Mexican but she's hot though."

"Jesus Christ" Gemma sighed "Not even close to Mexican."

"Well that shit don't matter to him."

"Forget about it. It's her birthday for fucks sake. Just move on with it. Get him to calm down please, and/or drunk. No one needs them fighting again. Or Piney beating his ass."

Jax chuckled as Gemma walked away towards the girls. "Ope" He called out, lighting a cigarette and strolling over to the angry giant. "You okay?"

Opie nodded and adjusted his beanie that fell off during his manhandling. "Fine"

"Drop it man, he's just blowing smoke"

"I don't give a shit. Not when it comes to her."

"I get that. C'mon. Let it go for right now." he begged, patting Opie's shoulder.

Jess looked over at her husband as he continued talking to Jax. He was clearly aggravated, and she saw his outburst from across the lot. "Let's go, let's go! Set it up!" Happy smiled, walking over and putting the cups in a line.

"Why was he here?" Jess asked looking over at Happy

"Girl, don't worry. It's all good" He winked

Kris crossed her arms "Happy" she growled

"Girl.." Happy sighed, caving into her demand "Don't worry. No one is in trouble."

"Then why did Opie fly off the handle like that? Opie's chill, he doesn't do that shit."

"Was it about me?" Jess asked

Happy nodded "The asshole made a sly comment about you. Said he didn't take a Son for marrying a Mexican but you're hot though."

Jess and Kristina chuckled "Even his kid is as dumb as him. Holy shit." she laughed "Was that it?"

"Just club shit. Nothin' to worry over. You two just need to make sure you don't talk to him or anyone that you don't know."

They both nodded "We know."

* * *

The following morning, Jax was up early taking a ride into town to grab a pack of cigarettes for himself and Kristina who was up with the twins back at home. Passing through, he saw the same silver car from last night and Eddie Gerber talking to William Knor with two other men on the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop. All of his suspicions were confirmed- the Aryans were moving into Charming- again. This was dealt with years prior with another group, took a lot of blood shed to get rid of them. Aryans were huge distributors of heroin and methamphetamine. While the Sons were living the seemingly quiet life and laying low for the last several months, they still had a responsibility to protect Charming, and keeping Charming free from drug dealers. Quickly grabbing cigarettes, he headed back to the house, hopping off his bike he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialing Opie "Hey you up? Meet me out back" he said, closing the phone and heading into the house "Hey babe. Boys sleepin'?" he asked, handing her the pack of cigarettes

She smiled and nodded "Thank you. What are the plans today?"

"I gotta talk to Ope, we got some shit to take care of" he said, leaning against the counter as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Everything okay?" she asked, raising her eyebrow

Jax nodded unconvincingly "It's fine"

"Yeah, every time you say that, some shit goes down. Try again Teller."

"Just some club shit. Nothing to worry over." Kristina crossed her arms and locked her leg in place, she wasn't letting him off the hook. They agreed a long time ago on full disclosure and that's what's been keeping the fighting out of the relationship. He took a deep breath knowing she wasn't caving "Aryans are moving in. Possibly to deal outta Charming."

"And that's your problem, how?"

"That's a club problem, Kris. We keep drugs outta this town. They have no business here."

"Jax. This is about last night, isn't it?"

"I saw them just before. But you two need to keep your outside time limited, and not talk to anyone."

"You serious?" she chuckled "Jax. We work, we do shit."

"I get that. But we're gonna have to go back to shadowing you. If I'm busy I'm putting a prospect outside the school and the college."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Him wanting a shadow on her and Jess meant that he was really concerned. She knew that it wasn't pretty, and that he was about to be gone for longer periods of time each day and risking a lot of trouble. "I hate this shit Jax. I fucking hate it"

"I know" he nodded, turning his head at the sound of Opie pulling out a chair outside. "I gotta talk to Ope for a few minutes. Just give us a few, then come join us." He softly smiled before heading out the back door.

"What's up?" Opie asked seeing the slight concern across Jax's face.'

"Gerber in town this morning with the same guy from last night and two others. They're movin' in Ope." he sighed, taking a seat across from him.

Opie took a deep breath and groaned "Fuck"

"I know."

"How we gonna handle this?"

"Girls need a shadow. We gotta get into town see what's goin' on and what their deal is. Better to get rid of it now than let this drag on."

Opie nodded in agreement "White retaliation isn't pretty Prez"

"Neither is laying down and letting them move in. We gotta call a meeting. Now."

* * *

The following Friday, Kris awoke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing at five thirty. Groaning, she rolled over and reached out to Jax's side of the bed, the sheets cold. She opened her eyes and noticed he hadn't even come home, the pillow wasn't even touched.

"Unbelievable" she whispered angrily out loud "Third _fucking_ time this week." she spat, grabbing her phone and heading into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she sent him a quick, yet demanding text '_where are you_'. No question mark, it was clear she meant business if she was omitting punctuation. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

Last Saturday morning, after Jax told her about the Aryans moving in to Charming, both he and Opie left for the clubhouse around ten. They had a new prospect, who they called Rat Boy sitting outside their house while the men took off. Dealing with the Aryans wasn't the same as the Niners or the Mayans. Sure, every club or brotherhood ran deep and had many ties, but the Aryans were different. There was no code- they did what they wanted, when they wanted, and didn't care who stood in their way. Hours of deliberation around the table- concerns voiced and reasoned, they decided they had to make their presence known, and protect Charming. The men were in full agreement that although SAMCRO wasn't about keeping the feds in the loop with everything, Luis and Romeo haven't steered them wrong yet. Opie made it clear at the table that morning that Aryan blowback is ugly, that their hands would get bloody and he wasn't leaving his kids again for five years. While the Sons were out of the gun and drug business, this of course diminished the possible sentencing time if they were to be brought up on any weapon or drug suspicion charges by the Feds. But murder wasn't negotiable, and that is what made Opie adamant about bringing Luis and Romeo in to the loop. Later that afternoon, they met up with the two, explained what they knew, and what their plan of action was. Agreeing with them, Luis thanked them for catching them up on what had happened, and said that keeping them informed will lessen any blowback that occurred from the cops- which is exactly what all of the men wanted to hear. Spending the rest of the afternoon and well into the night hashing out a plan of action, Happy made it clear that they had to know what they were dealing with- exactly what they were dealing with. This meant tailing Gerber, Knor and/or any associate, gathering information over the next few days and then coming back to the table to hash out a plan. And that's exactly what they did. That was Saturday. Monday, Jax as usual left for the clubhouse in the morning, but when Kristina and Jess dropped Abel and Kenny off after school, the men weren't there, but left the boys with Gemma as they rushed to get to their class- still tailed by the prospect who followed them into class. While Kristina wasn't having it, she did feel a little bad after almost making the poor kid cry. Returning home at their usual time that evening, they found Mary and Gemma's cars in front of the house, the men still weren't back. Thanking their mother-in-laws, neither Jess or Kris wanted any explanation, and invited the prospect for a drink while they sat outside and enjoyed a smoke. The men returned after midnight, thanking Rat who was sitting outside standing guard- slowly earning his patch each day. Kris was already asleep when Jax crawled into bed. The following morning she wasn't aggravated, just concerned, but Jax reassured her everything was fine- just busy. Which technically, _it was_. Her birthday was Wednesday, and while she saw him that morning, surprising her with the new handbag that he saw her eyeing online, he was out the door quicker than she was.

Her phone pinged as she rubbed the sleep out of her face, waiting for the shower to heat up, she glanced down to see Jess' name pop up on the screen and a text that read '_wonderful_'. Kris shook her head and sighed '_I know. But what can ya do?_" she texted, hitting the send button and hopped into the shower. Managing to blow dry her hair and get ready for the day before six-fifteen was record timing for her, and the boys were still sleeping. She grabbed her phone and headed towards the kitchen, greeted by a smiling Rat who was eating cereal. Kris chuckled and shook her head "Good morning, Rat"

"Morning ma'am." He replied

She groaned and threw her head back, standing in front of the coffee maker "How many times have I told you…"

"Sorry, it's a force of habit. Prospect rules."

"What are you, like six seconds younger than I am? You're not allowed to call me ma'am" She demanded, pouring coffee into a mug and stirring in sugar. She took a seat across from him and raised her eyebrows "Got it?"

He chuckled and nodded "Yep."

"Good. You hear from them?" she asked, anxiously checking her phone for any new texts.

Rat nodded "Yeah, Jax called me real quick before I knocked out on the couch. They stayed at the clubhouse, late night."

Kris scoffed "Glad he called me" Seeing her phone light up, she unlocked it before it even had a chance to make a noise. Seeing a text from Jax that read '_clubhouse_'. "Wow we gonna play that game, huh?" she asked out loud.

"Huh?" Rat confusedly asked.

"Sorry, talking to myself" she sighed, texting back '_Yeah, I got that. When you coming home?_' she replied. They sat quietly as she kept the screen on her phone from going black, repeatedly tapping it- waiting for his response. '_Dunno. Before dinner._' he wrote, making her roll her eyes '_Alrighty. Be careful today._' she typed, before putting down her phone and heading down the hallway with two bottles. Repeating the many words of wisdom speeches she's received from the other women in the club- mainly the queen herself- she knew this technically wasn't something he could control, and it wasn't a fight to be had. As long as everyone was safe, that's all that mattered.

That afternoon, they returned back from the school with Abel and Kenny, finally seeing the bikes in the driveway, they were relieved. Heading into the house with their many school bags, Opie and Jax were sitting on the couch while Ellie did her homework at the table. "Hey Rat!" Kristina shouted from the front door as he came running up the grass. "I have two strangers in here." she chuckled, pointing to Jax and Opie. "This is surprising" she said, walking over to Jax and sitting next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We gotta head out in a bit, but we figured we'd come home for a little while." he sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Kristina narrowed her eyes "I wanna know what's going on Jax."

Just by looking at her, he knew she wasn't playing around, and the more he kept her in the loop, the less he'd have to explain later. He nodded and stood up, heading into the backyard with her, Opie, Jess and Rat following behind. "We've just been watching them, seeing where they operate from, who they're working with. Stuff like that."

"I know that" Kristina replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice "But all night?"

"That's when they work babe, when everyone else is asleep. Know your enemies, right?"

"How much longer?" Jess asked

"We called a meeting with Gerber and his partner later on. We're gonna have a sit down. And we'll see where it goes from there." Opie mumbled

"Three weeks Teller. Twenty days to be exact." She warned

Jax nodded "I know. I don't plan on missing out on New York."

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming?"

Jax rubbed his face "_But_, if things go down, we all can't leave."

Six months ago, she would've thrown a right hook at his jaw, infuriated at the fact that canceling the trip would even be an option. But he wasn't doing this to get out of family time or meeting her father; this affected everyone- the entire SAMCRO family. "Alright." she sighed "Just keep me in the loop please?"

"Glad you agreed to meet" Knor said confidently, extending his hand to the SAMCRO men who stood before him inside of his newly purchased suit and tie shop.

Jax licked his lips, trying to find the right words "This shouldn't take long. You know just as well as anyone else in this town that we don't deal drugs out of here. We keep Charming clean."

Knor cleared his throat and nodded "Jax, I understand that. We aren't dealing to women or children, if that's your main concern."

Jax raised an eyebrow "Main concern? I'd hope anyone with a conscience wouldn't do that. No drugs, period. To anyone."

"Maybe we could work out some sort of agreement."

"There's no agreement to be worked out." Opie interjected

"Our reason for coming to you last week was to discuss a way to make it work _with_ you. You've got several brothers inside, and protection is what they need. We'll give you ten percent of the profits for your troubles. All we're asking is that you don't interfere with our business."

Jax could feel his blood pressure rising. He brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose "Last week it was threatening our girls. Now, it's our brothers. What's next? Our kids?"

Knor shook his head "It's not about threats Mister Teller. It's about negotiation. Word is that SAMCRO led the Feds to the Niners and Mayans, landing them at Stockton. And I might be inclined to share that intel with Alvarez and Jameson who is now heading up the Niners."

Now all the men were relatively good at keeping their emotions leveled to a point, except for Happy- he was an expert. Before Jax could mistakingly show vulnerability, he spoke up "Well you've got shitty intel" Happy said flatly. "SAMCRO has enough protection on the inside. Stop fucking us around, and get to the point."

"Look, your women and your children are not our priority. Both Mister Garber and I are fathers, we are husbands- your wives and children aren't what we want."

"Then why come and threaten them?" Opie asked "And misinforming two other clubs? Well that'll either get one of us killed or our family killed"

"If that's what needs to happen, then so be it. I am asking you to hear our proposal, to consider it. I understand that the Sons of Anarchy have been in Charming for decades, I am not looking to run you out of here; nor am I looking to cause problems for you gentlemen or your families. You're all family men, you understand the importance of providing for your women and children. This is how we provide. Not one man in this room is an innocent man, but we do what we need to. Now, we've already gotten our feet wet, we've begun to distribute. There hasn't been a problem yet, and I don't intend that there will be any problems in the future. As long as you all can respect our position, and let us be, we will do the same for you and reciprocate."

The men stood tall but absorbed the man's words. Jax looked at him apologetically "Look man, I provide for my family, but I don't do it by getting people high. My children go to school here, _all of our_ children go to school here. Drugs are bad for Charming, and they have no place in this town."

Knor nodded "I understand Mister Teller. Please take some time to think it over, discuss it with your men. All I'm asking is for breathing room."

"I'm sorry" he argued "I can't do that. My men on the inside are doing fine, we don't need a hand out with ten percent of your profits. I am asking you kindly, to do your business elsewhere. I understand the need to provide, but packing and distributing crank and smack in our town can't happen."

Giving a menacing smirk, Knor shrugged "Well, I can't say I didn't try. Thanks for your time gentlemen."

The SAMCRO men turned and headed for the door, trying to keep their composure. Getting onto their bikes, they drove back to the Clubhouse quickly, needing to now think of an increased protection plan. When they arrived in the parking lot, Jax quickly parked his bike and hopped off "Hey! Shithead!" He called out to the other prospect who was chatting up Gemma in the office. The young man, still somewhat intimidated by Jax and the rest of the men, quickly scurried over. "Juice, where's Keri?"

Juice bit his lip, trying to rack his brain. He looked at his watch and shrugged "Home? Buyin' a pack of smokes?" He chuckled

"Call her, tell her that asshole here is gonna pick her up and bring her to my house. Chibs, you too, get Fiona over there." he demanded, taking out his phone. He looked up at the young man "You get your ass over to Chibs' house in the next four minutes, you hear me? You bring Fiona and Keri over to my house, and you and Rat don't move an INCH from that front door until we get there. Clear?" Gemma heard the commotion and quickly grabbed her bag from the chair, closing the office door behind her. Jax already had his phone to his ear "Rat, you stand your ass outside until we get there. Jimmy is on his way to pick up Fiona and Kerrianne. Don't either of you shitheads move an inch, don't say shit to them- only that I gave you an order. If you gotta tie Kristina to a chair to keep her ass from leaving that house or muzzle her to keep her from screaming at you, then that's what you do. Tell her I said that then, did I fucking stutter?" he growled, hanging up the phone. Looking over at Bobby, Jax took a deep breath "Call Stockton, get a message to Otto and the rest of the men to be on watch, to get any information they can." Bobby nodded and walked off to the side, dialing away.

"Jax, what's going on?" Gemma asked, putting her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Told the Aryans we didn't want in their shit, and told them to get the fuck out of Charming. Threatened to tell the Mayans and Niners we were the ones to put them in prison"

"Jesus Christ" Gemma whispered "Guess we're gonna need some food."

Jax chuckled and nodded "You need help?"

Gemma shook her head "Let me take the prospect with me. We'll grab Fiona and Keri and then hit the store before heading over. You call her yet?"

"Nah. Just please get over there as soon as possible. I think she almost made Rat cry on Monday when he sat with them in class, she might kill him before I get there when everyone starts showing up with no answers."

Gemma chuckled and nodded "I will. You okay?"

"I'm good."

"Alright baby" she smiled, kissing his cheek "Do your thing. We'll see you in a bit. Let's go Jimmy, you're with me."

Jax turned around to face his men and headed into the clubhouse. "Just.. No it's all okay. Gemma is gonna be there in a few minutes with Jimmy, just pack a bag. No… Ughhhhh!" Juice grunted, running his hand over the little hair he had on his head. "Listen to me. Please." It was probably the first time the men got a good laugh in all day, watching him struggle. It was also a first for Chibs to actually feel bad for Juice- poor kid hasn't heard Keri fly off the handle yet.

Chibs held his hand out to Juice "Gimme" he sighed. Juice's eyes pleaded for help as he handed the phone over "Kerrianne!" Chibs growled, his accent thick and fatherly tone prominent. "Since when do ya question me? Get a bag packed now, and get ya ass to the door and wait for Gemma. I ain't playin' girl! Now!" he hissed, between clenched teeth, listening to his daughter's bickering "We'll be there soon." he said, hanging up the phone and handing it back to Juice.

"Holy shit" Juice sighed

"Ya welcome" Chibs chuckled

"Jax" Tig sighed "What are we gonna do?"

"Get the girls to the house, meet up with Luis and Romeo and make this quick. Longer we wait, the bloodier it's gonna get." he shrugged, taking out his phone. Putting it to his hear, his eyebrows raised when the other end answered "Fifteen minutes? Yeah." he nodded, quickly hanging up "Let's go. Calvary is waiting."

When they pulled up to the warehouse, Luis and Romeo were already waiting. Jax looked around out of habit, making sure no one else was there. "I'm gonna assume this isn't good" Romeo said apprehensively

Jax shook his head, removing his sunglasses "Threatened to let the Mayans and Niners know we were the ones to get them pinched. That means blowback on us, and blowback on our families. Jess is Gerber's son's teacher. Shit's gonna get messy if we don't put a stop to it, and now."

"They confirm the selling?" Luis asked. Jax nodded silently as the two men took a deep breath. "You know where?"

"In and out of Knor's store at all different times. It's a front." Opie added

Luis brushed his hair back "You got everyone safe?"

"For now" Jax sighed

"Alright. Look, you know they're on our radar. What's your plan as of right now?"

"I dunno man, our main priority is keeping our families safe."

"I hear you, Jax" Romeo said sympathetically "How far you willing to go with this?"

"If it means keeping my wife and kids safe, and brings me home to them, whatever you need."

Luis looked over at the rest of the men "Feeling's mutual?"

"Absolutely" Opie said as if it wasn't even an option as the rest of the men nodded.

There was a moment of silence as their last hopes for keeping out of prison searched their brains for an immediate solution. "Dates? Times? When they moving their shipments?"

Happy cleared his throat, a toothpick resting at the side of his mouth. "Saturdays, Mondays, and Thursdays, between two and three they move out."

"We can get a team together for tomorrow. Keep your families close. I know you want this done quick, and you want it done right. Both have priors, so it won't be too hard to get them out of Charming and keep them out."

Jax smiled at the thought, knowing they made the right decision bringing the two men into this. "Sounds good man" he nodded, extending his hand

Luis reached out and shook it but still stood his ground "Whatever happens between now and then, we can't protect you" he warned. He could see the slight confusion cross over the Sons' faces, as they weren't too sure what he was exactly getting at. "You make a move before we do, it's on you."

Jax nodded along with the rest of the men "Jax, I know you want it done, but you need to trust us on this." Romeo added "I can tell when you get impatient. Keep everyone together, go be with your families, and _stay_ there. If they come to you, then you call us. Do _not_ handle this yourself. Any blow back from any move that's made without us, we can't protect you from it. You too Winston." he said knowingly, looking up at Opie who'd had a different demeanor the last week, fearing the worst.

"Point taken" Jax said defensively "Call when it's done?"

"Of course."

"Look Rat" Kristina growled, standing with her hand on her hip "Either you tell me what that was about or I will beat it out of you. And so help me, ask your Prez, I can fucking do it." she spat through the front door as he tried to avoid her glare, and hoped she didn't open it. Gemma's truck pulled up with perfect timing followed by Jimmy on his bike, Kerrianne hopped out with a sour look on her face, still pissed after the conversation with her father and as much as she loved spending time with Jess and Kristina, stuck in a house for at least the next twenty four hours with all of SAMCRO gets very cramped. "Rat!" Kris shouted as he kept his back to her.

"All due respect, Jax gave me an order, and I'm following it." He said as Keri walked past him into the house, and Kris went to step outside, but he blocked her "Ma'am. Prez's orders."

"What were his '_orders_' exactly?" she asked, making air quotes

He took a deep breath, silently giving Jax all the credit in the world for taming her "Verbatim?" he asked. Kristina raised an eyebrow in response. "Rat, you stand your ass outside until we get there. If you gotta tie Kristina to a chair to keep her ass from leaving that house or muzzle her to keep her from screaming at you, then that's what you do. Tell her I said that then." he said, turning around and almost missing the menacing look that crossed her face as her jaw dropped. She huffed and turned on her heels, walking back to the kitchen to find her phone. Gemma and Fiona laughed seeing Rat lose several shades of color from his face, but still standing his ground.

"She's a wild one, ain't she?" Gemma winked at the young man. He took a deep breath in response and slightly smiled. "Her bark is bigger than her bite, unless she's hungry enough. You did good."

"She said she'd beat it out of me" he whispered

"Oh, baby." she chuckled, patting his shoulder "That I don't doubt. She'd snap you in half. Put it this way, know who's scared of her?"

Rat shrugged and shook his head "Jax?"

"Happy" Gemma replied matter-of-factly

"Holy shit" Jimmy gasped "Happy?"

"To the point he shakes" Fiona laughed heading into the house with Gemma, leaving the two boys outside to stand guard. Kristina was impatiently standing in the kitchen, with her phone against her ear.


	29. Chapter 29

The men followed one another to each-other's houses as they each packed a quick bag before heading over to Jax and Opie's. When they pulled up, Kristina was still standing her ground at the front door with her arms crossed, Rat and Jimmy were standing guard, trying their hardest to ignore her demands. Jax headed up the steps first, patting an overly drained Rat on the shoulder who looked like he'd been through hell and back- several times. "A muzzle?" she growled, looking at him with narrowed eyes through the screen door.

Jax pulled his mouth into a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Should I stay out here?"

"No no." she said wryly, opening the door for him. He stepped in the house and she punched his arm as hard as she could, making him laugh as Slash jumped on his legs. "Fuck!" she hissed, shaking out the pain.

"Feel better?" he joked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Hitting his arm again she grunted "A muzzle?! Tie me to the _chair_?!" she yelled, punching his arm over and over.

Jax reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He clicked through his contacts holding it up "I'll call him" he smiled, showing her the screen.

She laughed and hit his arm again "Go AHEAD! I've got this argument down solid. I can't believe you said that!" she shouted, pounding on his shoulder with her small fists, not even registering in his brain as even a nuisance, let alone the pain that she was hoping to inflict.

"We'll see" he smiled, putting the phone to his ear.

"Oh I gotta hear this" Happy laughed, tossing his bag onto the couch. "Speaker phone Prez"

Jax nodded and held the phone up, walking into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Hello?" Nico answered, slightly concerned

Kristina stood in front of him with her arms crossed and eyes flaming. Everyone crowded around in the kitchen silently, waiting for this to erupt. "Hey Nico, it's Jax" he said, trying not to laugh.

"This is a show" Tig chuckled, grabbing beers from the fridge and passing them around as he pulled them out.

"Is everything alright, son?" Nico asked

Jax nodded "Absolutely, sir. You have a few minutes?"

"Of course, more than a few. What's up?" he replied. Kristina swallowed the lump that formed at the back of her throat, knowing that this very well might _not_ end in her favor after all.

"Everything's okay, just wanted your opinion. I'm here with everyone at the house. Long story short, just dealing with a few things- nothing to be concerned over and nothing that'll affect anything. _But_ I gave your _lovely and charming_ niece strict instructions _not_ to leave the house when we were gone. Sent a few prospects over to make sure of that. She decided it was a fabulous idea to make their lives a living _hell_ for the last few hours and nearly made one cry. She believes I am _absolutely_ wrong in this, and when I said I'd call you, she said 'go ahead, i've got this argument down solid.'" he chuckled.

They could hear an exasperated Nico on the other end groan. Kristina could see her uncle rolling his eyes and running his hand through his hair "Of course she did." he sighed "Kristina" he growled

"Nicooo!" she whined, throwing her head back "He just told me to stay here when he left. And I _did_. But then the prospect got a call from Jax and he just stood outside and wouldn't tell me _why_ or _what_ Jax said!"

"Kristina!" He yelled "Ascolatami! Come ti permetti! Merda! Come infantile!"

Kristina frowned as the men tried to hold back their laughter. She threw up her hands in frustration "How dare I?! I am _not _childish! He told the prospect if I gave him a hard time to muzzle me or tie me to a chair to keep me from leaving!" She shouted, trying to defend herself.

"Good! Maybe it'll teach you a lesson. Did you _hear_ what I JUST said?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes. I know exactly what you're doing. And get your hand _off _of your hip." he spat. Everyone had their hands over their mouths, holding back the laughter that was bubbling up inside- this man knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"Yes I heard what you _said_." she sighed

"So then what's the problem?"

"Because he's acting like a four year old and can't take a punch to the arm without calling big bad Nico!" she yelled, and slowly wish she could eat her words right up as they left her mouth.

"Kristina Nicolette DiPalo" he said in such a warning tone, Jax was laughing to the point no sound was escaping his lips "Non ha sollevato un marmocchia. Capice? Crescere e ascoltare il tu uomo" he began, seething his words as she looked at the floor listening to him. "Egli vi ama. Basta palle! Mi hai sentito?"

"Yes" she sighed, sounding like she did when she was thirteen "I understand you."

"Jax?" Nico asked, calling for his attention

"Yes sir?" Jax replied, trying not to laugh, but unfortunately letting a chuckle seep through his reply

"I don't think there will be any more issues. You call me if there are. I mean it."

"I will" he smiled, making a victorious funny face at her as she took a deep breath, trying not to kick him where it hurts.

"You all stay safe. And I would've done the same exact thing you did. Just as a sidetone."

Jax chuckled and nodded "Thank you, I'll call you back if there are any other issues."

"Have a good night" Nico laughed, hanging up the phone.

Jax raised an eyebrow as everyone waited for the green light to start laughing and teasing her. "What was the last thing he said?" he smiled

Kristina narrowed her eyes "Asshole" she seethed

Jax bit his lip and held up his phone "Nuh uh uhhhh" he chuckled

"I didn't raise a brat, grow up and listen to your man, he loves you. Enough bullshit, do you hear me?"

"Damn he's good" Gemma cackled from behind her. Kristina turned around and frowned, rolling her eyes. "Sorry baby. But I know I wasn't gonna get through to you on this one."

* * *

Hearing the knock of a heavy fist on the door around four am the following night, Happy and Juice sprung to their feet, grabbing their guns and pushing Kerrianne down the hall. "Go get Jax" Juice whispered, pushing her along, looking out the window. "Shit" he sighed in relief "It's fuckin' Luis" he said, nodding to Happy to open the door.

"Sorry guys" Luis sighed, stepping inside. "Teller wasn't answering."

"Whiskey coma" Happy laughed, locking the door behind him "What's up?"

Jax came half-running, half-stumbling down the hall with his gun in his hand, Kristina followed his drunken plead and grabbed Abel, bringing him into the twins' room with Kerrianne and locked the door. "Jesus fucking… Kris! It's alright! Go back to bed." he called out, putting his gun on the coffee table. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"Sorry, Jax" Luis sighed apologetically "But you didn't answer."

"Man" Jax chuckled, rubbing his face "Long night. What's up?"

"Knor is in custody, Gerber wasn't there though. Once he gives him up, or we catch Gerber doing something he shouldn't, then we'll move on him. But we got three other men that were with him, all high-ranked associates, still missing one."

They heard Abel's whines and cries from his room "No it's okay" Kristina said softly, trying to console him. Being startled awake for any four year old can be traumatic.

Jax sighed and leaned against the wall "So what's next?"

"Just keep doin' what you're doin. Keep everyone close. Should have him by Monday. We got Knor, it's all a matter of _when_ for Gerber now. He's dangerous, but stupid."

"Please tell me you're gonna be the one to tell Ope this" Juice pleaded "Gerber's the one that said shit about Jess. Ope is gonna go find him."

"Romeo is doin' the talkin' right now. Just make sure you all stay _out_ of it. Please?"

Jax nodded and turned his head at the sound of Kristina stomping down the hallway- bed head, in barely-there boxer shorts and a tank top. She looked up at him with her burning green eyes. "What. The. Fuck." she said slowly and quietly.

"It's alright" Jax sighed "We didn't know who it was."

She brought her hand up and ran her middle finger and thumb under her eyes "Look, I don't know you" she said, looking at Luis "And this is gonna come off as completely bitchy, so I apologize. But please don't come to my house at four am again, you scared the shit out of us. I hope you brought good news."

Luis nodded and was met by another glare coming from a still startled Kerrianne who walked back into the living room "Ass!" She growled, punching Juice's arm, making him flinch. "At least _look_ who it is before grabbin' your gun and pushin' me down the hallway. You scared the _shit_ outta Abel!"

"Luis, this is my _lovely_ wife, Kristina" Jax chuckled as Luis smiled and extended his hand. Kristina smiled with a nod and shook back. "And this is Chibs' _charming_ daughter Kerrianne, who is also Juice's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you" Luis said, extending his hand to her. "He catch a beating when your dad found out?"

Everyone chuckled, despite the startling wake-up call "No, but he did scare the shit out of him." Kerrianne smiled "It's nice to meet you, too. Can we at least go home tomorrow? It's been two nights already."

Luis shrugged "That's your call" He said, looking up at Jax. "My advice? Not until Gerber is caught. We've been sitting on them since we left you. They've had no contact with Niners or Mayans, which is on the positive side. But until Gerber is caught, if it were _me_, I'd stay put."

"Ugh" Kerrianne groaned, running her hand through her mass of curls.

"Agreed" Happy, Jax and Juice replied simultaneously.

Kristina sighed "This has been thrilling, but I'm going back to bed."

"Don't _even_" Opie growled.

Jess rolled her eyes "Opie" she sighed, grabbing her school bag and heading out the door with Ellie and Kenny. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, but you _can't_ just sit outside the school. You can't."

Opie scoffed "I sure as shit can. Jimmy and Tig are gonna be sitting outside of Ellie's school, Jax and I will be outside of your school, and Juice and Happy are gonna be outside of Keri's school. No arguments." he said, climbing onto his bike.

"Let's go little one" Tig said, looking over at Ellie as she ran to him.

"So _fucking_ stupid" Kristina sighed, twirling her keys around her finger. Kenny and Jess walked across the grass towards Kris' car. Looking over at the two, she tilted her head to the side, seeing how he was practically Jess' height already. "Holy _shit_" She shockingly gasped, looking at Kenny. He looked at her confused, as did everyone else. "I see you every damn day and never noticed how tall you got."

"Five one" Jessica sighed, shaking her head "One more inch and we're even, and he's only _nine_."

Kenny smiled "I still wanna be taller than him" he said, pointing to Opie

"Not a _chance_ in hell, kid" Opie laughed

"Ma, don't leave at all." Jax said, heading out of the house, "Rat, Bobby, Chibs- good luck" He chuckled, closing the door behind him.

"Daddyyyy" Abel growled with a smile- the same way Jax would growl 'monsterrrr!' whenever he saw him after school or a long run. "I wanna go on the bike!"

Jax looked over to Kristina "What the hell, let's all just do dumb shit today" she shrugged, climbing into her car with Jess. The men could see them talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying- clearly bitching about both Opie and Jax.

"Wanna ride?" Opie asked Kenny, holding out his helmet.

"Duh" Kenny laughed "I wanna know when _I'm_ gonna do this by myself."

Opie smiled and nodded "When you're sixteen, legally." he nodded, but you'll start learning at fourteen. Deal? Dirt bike next year if the grades are good."

"Ugh" he groaned, securing the helmet and climbing on. "You really gonna be outside my school all day?"

"Yes. All day. Why, you afraid your old man is gonna embarrass you in front of your girlfriend?"

Opie could see his son roll his eyes without actually looking at him "She's not my girlfriend."

"Not what I hear." Opie laughed as he started his engine and pulled away.

* * *

Jax and Opie sat against their bikes, thanking God that it was already two pm. Seeing Abel's teacher walk outside with her class, Jax walked across the parking lot towards them and Abel sprinted off line, running into Jax. "Monsterrrr!" he growled, picking him up.

"I got a one hundred on my test!" Abel shouted

"Awesome! Two extra stars dude!" he smiled, messing up Abel's hair

Abel laughed as they walked back towards his bike "I'm beating you now" he said

Jax smiled and shook his head "No you're not"

"Yes I am!"

"Nooo, I have six hundred and two"

"And I have six hundred and ten!" Abel argued

Jax put him down next to his bike "You do not!" he laughed "You got homework?"

Abel rolled his eyes and sighed "Yes"

"Kid's got the same eye roll as you already" Opie laughed

Jax's cell rang and he reached into his pocket, putting the phone to his ear "Yeah?… What for?…." he took a deep breath and sighed, brushing back his hair "I dunno man, we can't just leave em…. We'll be back in twenty minutes. Just keep it calm till then, let him know we'll reach out to him before the night is over." Opie looked up as Jax put his phone back in his pocket "That was Bobby. Tacoma called. Knor's arrest ain't a secret, VP and SAA were taken out."

"Fuck" Opie sighed exasperatedly. Abel gasped and looked up at him "Sorry dude. My bad." he smiled "What do they want?"

"They need our help." Jax replied "Reno is coming in too."

Opie shook his head "We can't leave em. They gotta understand that."

"I dunno man. Put em on lockdown at the clubhouse? Leave Piney and the prospects?"

Opie laughed and raised an eyebrow "Two prospects and _Piney_? Jax. Look, brother. I know you're torn right now, but if some shit goes down here, you'll never forgive yourself"

"What's with the sour faces?" Kris asked, walking over with Jess and Kenny

Jax shook his head "Just club-"

"Let me stop you _right_ there." She growled "If you say club shit, I'm knocking that pretty smile right off of that face."

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her "The VP and SAA of Tacoma were killed. Aryan blowback, they know Knor was arrested on Saturday."

"I don't get it" Jess shrugged "Why Tacoma?"

"SOA is SOA." Opie sighed "They're all connected- the Aryan groups in some way. They all knew who Knor was and what his goal was here. And that he also had to get _us_ to be okay with his drug trade. Wasn't too quick before two and two were put together and word drops that SAMCRO pushed them out."

Kris looked at the ground and shook her head "We gotta get back to New York" She said demandingly, taking her keys from her bag "I can't wait two weeks."

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked quietly

"We're not safe here. The _boys_ aren't safe here. None of us are."

"You're fine, we're here." He said reassuringly

She shook her head again, unlocking the doors to the car "No. Tonight's the last night of classes. When I get back, I'm figuring out the quickest time for me to get to New York _with_ my boys, with or without you. The next few days _aren't_ safe, and I'll be damned if my boys end up in some crossfire."

"Kris" He sighed, "You're fine here. You know that you guys are safe." He kept his mannerisms and tone calm- he knew that getting upset would only lead to an argument, and also knew that she wasn't _leaving_ she was trying to protect her boys until the blowback was over.

"We're safe? Jax, you've been following us for days. And that was only because of local nonsense. We're now talking blowback in Washington? This isn't little anymore, Jax. This is huge. This isn't going to end with Gerber getting arrested."

He pinched the bridge of his nose "We'll talk about it later. Let's bring the boys home to Gemma and then we'll follow you to class."

"I think we'll be okay. You take them. I'm tired of an escort." She groaned, rolling her eyes and climbing into the car.

"We're supposed to follow you to class. Please follow us back to the house first." Opie said looking down at Jess

Jess raised her eyebrow "We'll be fine. Take the boys home" she said with much annoyance to her tone before getting into Kris' car. "Maybe figure out how to stop this shit before one of us ends up dead."

"Get over to the college. And stay there." Jax said as he walked into the house, seeing Rat. "Jimmy, you stay with Gem and everyone else here. Church boys. Let's go"

Sitting around the table, the men sat quietly for a few moments before Jax spoke up. "Are we sure it's White Power?"

"Miller said they're pretty sure it was Aryan blowback. They don't have any enemies right now. They said they were run right off the road, beaten to death. That's looking like Aryan work to me." Bobby replied

"If they don't know, then why are we risking leaving our families to go up there? For what? We don't even know who we're looking for." Opie argued

"Out of respect, shithead" Piney sassed

Opie cut his eyes at Piney "And I'm not leaving your grandchildren and your daughter-in-law for a hunch" he growled.

"Alright, look" Jax interrupted, leaning forward. "I'm all for showing our brothers some love. But if we leave, and something happens here, none of us will be able to live with that. I've already got a girl who's scared and about to take off for New York asap if I don't figure this out. We need to know what we're dealing with."

"We don't know who did it" Happy added. "We don't. All we know is that our brothers are dead, we got a trip in two weeks and we need to keep SAMCRO safe."

"So what are you gonna tell Miller then?" Piney asked. "Just hang him to dry?"

"Piney, Reno is heading over there on Thursday. We still have our normal run on Wednesday, we leave in two weeks for New York and I'd like to NOT cancel it. We need to get in touch with Romeo and Luis. Because not for nothin' they've kept us in the loop." Jax said

* * *

Around seven during their professor's lecture, Kristina stood up and walked out of the room, Rat right behind her, following her outside. She sat on a bench right outside the building and sighed. "You have a light?" She asked, looking up at him. He smiled and nodded, pulling his lighter out of his pocket. "I'm gonna assume if I wanna make a phone call I can't ditch you, huh?" She chuckled, taking the lighter off his hand.

He shook his head and laughed "you leave the building, so do I. I'd be doing the same thing if it were Jess."

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna call my dad. Just, anything you hear, stays between us. Capice?" Rat nodded as she pulled her phone out, and pressing her dads contact before bringing the phone to her ear. As it rang, she lit her cigarette and stretched her legs, looking up at the sun-setting sky. "Hi daddy" she said softly.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah" she sighed "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk away Stellina. What's wrong?"

"You sure?" She asked wearily, just incase his phone wasn't secure.

Gino chuckled "yes baby, what's wrong?"

"I dunno" she sighed

"Well something's wrong. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Kristina smiled "yeah, I'm taking a break. It's the last day. I'm outside with one of the prospects"

"Alright. So tell me what's goin' on then"

She took a deep breath and sighed "The Aryans moved in a few weeks ago, trying to build this whole heroin and meth conglomerate in town. Jax and his men are really adamant about keeping it out of here. So the lead guy asked Jax to let it slide, that they'd pay him and the guys, but they said no. The Feds arrested the main guy on Saturday. Which is good. But they didn't get two- one of whom is Jess' student's father. And Jax just found out that two men from another charter in Tacoma were murdered. And they think it was Aryans." She took another deep breath and then pulled on the cigarette. Just getting that off her chest to someone other than Jessica felt amazing. "I'm sorry daddy, I, I know you can't control it. I just had to tell someone. I don't know what to do. Jax might need to go to Tacoma. He says I'm safe and that he'll keep me and the boys safe. But I'm just so nervous."

Gino was never one to get overly emotional, he was very level headed- very much like Happy in that way. "What is it that you want to do?"

"I want to be safe"

"Do you think he's doing everything he can to do that?"

"Yes. But I'm just scared."

"Although I haven't met him, you know I trust Nico and Joe's opinion on people. If they say he's a good man, and trust him, so do I."

"It's not that, I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"Kristina, I really don't think anything will. But you can't fight him on it, that will get someone hurt. If he tells you to stay home, or go somewhere, it's because he knows better."

"But what if he has to go to Tacoma, he won't be here."

"So call Joey, have him come stay with you until you all come out here."

Kristina raised her eyebrows and nodded as she exhaled smoke, bringing the cigarette back to her lips "Okay, I'll do that then."

"You still smoking?" He chuckled

She let out a laugh and rolled her eyes "Yes daddy"

"Look, I'll talk to Nico, I'm headed to the club now. Maybe we can send out Paulie and Mikey too. They'll stay with you until you come out."

"I don't want Jax to think he couldn't do this on his own though."

"No no" he argued, "it's not about that. If he's the way I think he is, it won't be about that. He's worried now because he has so much to try and handle. If you and the boys are safe, he'll be able to focus on everything else. I promise."

"I guess."

"I'm gonna talk to Nico now. I'll give Jax a call in a little while. Don't worry about anything. Alright?"

"I won't. Thank you."

"No problem baby, now go learn something"

"I will. Bye daddy." she smiled hanging up the phone. Rat was looking over at her with a raised eyebrow as she tossed her cigarette away from her. "You think he'll be pissed?"

Rat shrugged "I dunno. The _only_ concern i'd have is club shit is club shit. But, we work for your family. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thanks a lot assholes" Jess growled, walking out of the building with her bags and Kristina's. "Couldn't wait ten more minutes?"

"I had to call my dad" she sighed, grabbing her bag from Jess' hand. "I needed reassurance."

Jess pulled her hair into a tight bun and began to walk towards the parking lot with them "And?"

"He said he's gonna send Joey out here until we leave, and he's on his way to talk to Nico. He's gonna see if we can get Paulie and Mikey out here too."

"Well let's hope it doesn't even need to come to that, and this shit gets settled" she sighed

Pulling up to the house, they heard loud cheers and applause. "They're fucking wasted already?" Jess laughed "I don't know why I'm surprised."

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Kris smiled. She pulled her school bag over her shoulder and the house was suddenly quiet as they walked up the driveway. "Helloooo?" she called out, holding the door open for Jess. "What's all the shouting for?"

Everyone looked up at her and quickly looked away "Nothin" Jax smiled, sitting on the floor with JT and Jax, handing them toys.

"Mommy!" Abel shouted excitedly. Before she could look over at him sitting at the dining room table, Gemma handed him a cookie and practically shoved it into his mouth.

"What's going on?" she asked confused, sitting next to Jax. "You all drunk?"

"No, but I'm about to get started" Opie laughed, walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Abel shouted again, running towards Kristina "He said 'dada'!" he grinned, pointing towards the seven month old resting in Jax's lap as he played with his toy

Kris looked up at Jax, her mouth half gaped and her eyes wide with shock "Did he really?" she asked sadly, rubbing her son's cheek with her pointer finger

Jax nodded, knowing these were the specific moments she didn't want to miss "It's okay baby, he'll say it again" Gemma smiled softly "You've still got another one to look forward to."

She pulled her mouth to the side and nodded. Picking up JT she kissed his cheek as he grabbed at her hair "This one always _was_ more like me anyway"

"So he's figuring out how to say fuck you instead?" Happy flatly asked.

Everyone laughed as she flipped him off and rolled her eyes. "You sure you're okay?" Jax asked.

Kris nodded and stood up with JT "It's bedtime for them." she replied, still disappointed. Jax looked up at Gemma as Kris walked down the hall.

"She'll be okay" Gemma said reassuringly

He took a deep breath and followed her into the boys' room "You don't look okay" he said sweetly

She put JT down into his crib pulling a blanket up over him "I'm fine." She took her son from Jax and laid him down, kissing his forehead and turning on her heels, quickly leaving the room. Jax turned off the lights and closed the door, following her into the bedroom.

"Kris, c'mon" he smiled, shutting the door behind him and walking over to her as she laid on the bed.

Kicking her shoes off, she pulled the blanket up over her "I'm tired"

"You're not tired" he chuckled

"I'm not laughing Jax. I'm gonna go to sleep"

He sat down next to her and pulled his feet up onto the bed "You didn't eat yet" he argued. She took a deep breath and he could feel her breathing stagger before she started to sob. "Aw, Kris" he softly chuckled, rubbing her back "Babe, it's okay"

"No it's not" she cried, burying her face into the pillow "I missed it!"

"Baby, it's not even a real word. It was like a babble."

Trying to control her breathing and sniffling, she clutched onto the pillow harder "I'm never home with them! They're gonna end up calling your mom mommy"

Jax let out a loud bellowing laugh "No they won't. Believe me. Babe" he whispered "It's okay. I promise."

"No. I'm gonna end up missing their first steps, I'll end up missing JT's first words too."

"C'mon." he smiled, pulling her to sit up "It's okay. You're not gonna miss anything else." he said optimistically as his phone started to ring. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he put his phone to his ear "Yeah?" he answered. "It's good. What's up?…." He was listening to the voice on the other end and furrowed his brow, trying to piece together how this phone call happened, and looked down at Kris. "We're not so sure yet. It's a hunch right now…. It would help, but also we don't need any more beef, you know?… That would be great."

"My dad?" she mouthed looking up at him.

Jax nodded and continued to listen "I don't need to explain that to you, sir" he laughed "More like zero to a million." she narrowed her eyes and finally smiled- she knew her father was talking about her temper. "Alright, yeah… I don't doubt that. Yes she is… No, sir…. If you can swing that… Absolutely. I won't." Jax laughed again and was nodding along "It absolutely is. Ah they're good. Actually Jax did just before…. Yeah… I know, not too well, she'll be okay" he said, rubbing her head "Phone will be on all night, give me a call whenever you know. Thank you. Alright." He closed his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"How come you two always talk shit about me?" she laughed

"We weren't talking shit."

"Yeah, okay. What was that zero to one million then?"

"He said you have a tendency to go from zero to one hundred, when it comes to situations. I added in my own opinion."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled "What did he say?"

"Nothin, gonna actually try and find out what happened up in Tacoma for us. Try and get some intel. If he can, it might benefit everyone, so he's gonna make some calls. Joey is gonna come up on Thursday or Friday."


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for all the love! While this is the last chapter of this story, the saga will continue, I am currently working on Part 2 and will begin uploading it shortly :)**

* * *

Settling in from work on Friday, Kris sat in the living room with the boys trying to prompt them to speak as Abel helped her. They heard a car door close and Abel ran to the window. "Joey!" He shouted turning around to look at Jimmy and Kristina. She quickly scampered across the living room "Baby cuz!" Joey shouted as Kris flung the door open seeing him stand there with Paulie, Mikey, Vinny and Julie.

"Shit!" Kris laughed "Girl, I didn't know you were coming too" she said, kissing them all hello. "I thought Paulie and Mikey were just coming out with Joey. Your mom say 'fuck it' and just send you too?"

"I guess she wanted all her kids gone" Julie laughed "And Guiliana just kicked Vinny out with us. Oh my GOD they're HUGE!" she shouted, seeing Jax and JT laying on the floor.

Joey bent down and scooped up Abel, kissing his forehead "Where's everyone else?"

"Jax is at the clubhouse with everyone, Jess is at the doctors with Gabby and Kerrianne. Guys this is Jimmy, he's been watching me like a hawk the last few days. So far Tacoma is a no-go. But I _do_ feel safer that you're all here. They should all be back any minute actually." she nodded, handing Jax to Julie as she scooped up JT.

Joey nodded and looked over at his brothers and cousin. "Kris, we gotta talk."

She arched her eyebrow and looked around at everyone "Here okay?"

"I already know" Jimmy piped up, sitting on the couch.

"The fuc… What's going on?" she asked

"Sit down." Joey said pointing to the chair.

Kris rolled her eyes and complied "Go ahead."

Joey put Abel down and he took off running down the hallway "You remember a long while back, Giaccomo Panelli?"

She looked down at the floor, trying to rack her brain "The douchebag from high school?" she laughed "He was in your class, right? Gino's cousin?"

Joey nodded "He's been working outta San Fran for the last year or two. But, he's been overseeing his father's construction company in Portland that was just started up."

"Let me guess, it ain't about construction." she sighed

Paulie chuckled "Not even close. Been using it as a way to get coke from San Fran to Portland and then up through Washington."

"Fuck!" she growled through gritted teeth

"You catchin' on now?" Joey asked

"Lemme guess? Tacoma got wind and had a problem."

He shook his head "Not just that. Knor was an 'associate' of Panelli's for a long while. Now when Tacoma had a problem with it about two months ago, Panelli went to Knor after doing some research."

"And if the national Prez goes along with it, Tacoma will comply." she sighed, running her hand through her hair. "My dad found all this out?"

"Yours, mine and Vinny's. Fucking relentless Monday night and Tuesday until they got answers. When Jax said no to Knor, he went back to Panelli. Not too sure what the debt Knor owes Giaccomo or his family is, but it runs deeper than Knor. It wasn't _just_ Aryan blowback, it's not the Aryan's that have the problem. They were following Panelli's command. This all came down from his father and his uncle."

"Gino's dad" she said quietly

"After they looked into it, it wasn't too long before they figured out who the Sons were, but the retaliation is that much sweeter when they looked into who the President of the mother charter is."

"You mean who his wife is?"

He took a deep breath "Look, it didn't begin because of you. Plain and simple the Panelli's were pissed because of the push back they got in Tacoma and they took that out on those two up north. Any loss, family or charter is devastating. This had nothing to do with Knor's arrest like you all thought before. But it was done to send a message."

"And Jax knows this?"

"Your dad called him Wednesday. It's really nothing for you to worry over Kris. Jax also has to take all information with a grain of salt."

"I know, but then why did you all come here if the threat was bullshit?" She heard Jimmy take a deep breath and sigh as he looked out of the window, waiting for what was about to possibly erupt.

"Because they have a sit down with him tomorrow afternoon." Mikey sighed

"I'm sorry" she said, pulling the corner of her mouth into a smile- she must've heard wrong "_Who_ has a meeting with _who_ tomorrow?"

"Jax called a meeting with Panelli." Mikey repeated "Me and Joey are gonna go. Vinny and Paulie are gonna stay here with you."

"Do you know my husband? Do you _know_ the SAMCRO code? I might still be learning… but you _know_ he's going to kill him, right?"

"That's why your dad sent us all out. Said there was no way another Panelli was going to take someone away from you again for another decade."

"He's being stupid. He's not thinking clearly. No, you all ain't goin' anywhere."

"It's not up for debate." Joey argued, hearing motorcycles drive up the street "And don't give us a hard time. My dad, Nico and your dad already gave us the order."

"Joey, I don't trust this guy. I don't need one of you in prison."

"And that's why we're here. Relax. He needs his mind in this. After tomorrow, you can talk to him about it. He doesn't need you in his head, it'll cause him to lose focus and slip up. You really want that on your conscience? It's happened to you once already."

She narrowed her eyes "Fuck you Joe"

"I'm just being honest, Kris. If you don't want that to happen again, I suggest you put your big girl pants on and let your man handle his shit. I know you know, but just as a reminder, this isn't about _you_. This is about him, about his men, their families and their lives. I know you get to worrying, but it's not worth it Kris. He's never steered you wrong yet, never ever given you a reason not to trust him."

She was half listening to the rant as she walked into the kitchen with JT on her hip, grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge and two glasses from the cabinet. Joey followed her and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. "Whatever you say Joe" she snickered, expertly popping the cork and pouring herself and Julie a glass.

"Then tell me, when. When has he ever given you a reason not to trust him?"

"Forget it Joe" she sighed, rolling her eyes, she wanted to change the conversation. Looking over towards the door, she saw Slash jumping up against the glass, whining and shaking his tail "Slash, relax buddy" she smiled "Slash". The dog ignored her, keeping his sight locked on Jax.

"I see you've lost your spot as the favorite" Julie smiled, taking a glass from her.

"Abel!" she shouted, hearing the front door open.

His small feet came running down the hall as he rushed to the door to be scooped up by his dad. "Hey little man, how was school?"

"Good" he smiled, wrapping his arm around Jax's neck. Paulie, Vinny and Mikey walked over to greet them all "How's it goin' brotha?" Jax asked, giving him a hug

The men walked inside giving everyone hugs. "How you doin darlin?" Jax asked kissing Julie's cheek.

She smiled and nodded "all good. You?" Leaning over she hugged and kissed the rest.

"Can't complain." He said grabbing beers from the fridge, placing them on the counter, in search of the bottle opener.

Tig leaned in and kissed her cheek "Lookin good girl"

"Hop the fuck off" Happy growled

The men laughed "and you have a better shot?"

"Better?" Happy laughed menacingly

Watching the interaction, Kris sat back as the gears in her head were turning. Happy was always cool, calm and collected- a man of very few words ninety-five percent of the time. Sure he always busted everyone's chops and could have conversations, but it was almost as if he was marking his territory, she had never seen that. Hap was always on her side, so she had to add in on this. "Sorry Tiggy" Kris smiled "Gonna have to side with Hap on that one."

Jax raised an eyebrow "And you know this how?"

"Female intuition." She shrugged

Jax smiled and shook his head, bringing the beer bottle to his mouth "Christ almighty. Can he get any hotter?" Julie laughed in Italian looking over at Kristina

Her brothers and cousins groaned. The rest of the men unsure as to what she just said. Kristina laughed loudly and turned to her "Egli è come un buon vino." she replied, telling them he was like a fine wine.

"Merda, NON HO mai lasciare il letto." She grinned, enunciating her words. _Shit_, _never. I'd never leave that bedroom,_ she thought.

"Julia!" Paulie shouted

"What? Giuliana ci ha detto che pagavo Nico in un baleno per una notte con Jax.."

Vinny grimaced "Tutti voi siete disgustosi. Non dirmi che la mia mamma che merda."

"I've heard it. Many times." Kris laughed

Jax looked over at them "what?" he asked handing the men beers.

"Nothing" Paulie, Joey, Mikey and Vinny replied simultaneously.

"You talking about me?" Jax smiled, kissing Kris' cheek

Kris shrugged and laughed "Maybe."

Jax put Abel down and held his hands out to Julie towards his son "C'mere buddy"

"Dadadadadada" Baby Jax babbled reaching up and pulling on Jax's beard as he walked towards the couch

"No way!" Julie shouted "What about him?" she asked, pointing towards JT

Kris rolled her eyes and smiled, kissing JT's head "nothing solid yet".

Jess walked into the house followed by Kerrianne, kissing everyone hello "Ope" she sighed, taking Gabby out of her carrier "You gotta go next time. She's a raving lunatic at the doctors when you're not there."

"She was screamin' bloody murder" Kerri groaned "I think I lost my hearin'"

Opie stretched his arms out for her and she grinned reaching for his beard. Her green eyes red and puffy from all the crying she'd done. "Why you drivin' mama crazy, huh?" he asked, kissing her cheek

"Cause she's a Winston. That's why" Jess groaned. She reached into her bag and pulled out her cigarettes "I'll be back" she laughed. Kris handed JT over to Juice and motioned for her cousins and Kerrianne to follow her outside.

Jimmy chuckled and shook his head "What's so funny, asshole?" Happy asked

"Apparently Kris' aunt would leave her husband for one night with him" he said, point to Jax.

The men nearly lost color in their faces as they looked over at him "You understood that shit?" Opie laughed

Jimmy chuckled and nodded "Kris says you're like a fine wine."

Everyone erupted with laughter. Jax smiled and loved where this was going "You don't let on that you understand them, got it?"

Jimmy nodded "This could get real interesting."

* * *

Kris groggily awoke the next morning, knocking into Julie in the hallway- both having their signature morning scowls on their faces. She headed towards the kitchen where the men were already awake sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Mornin'" Joey said, looking over at his sister and cousin who _still,_ to this day, aren't cute when they wake up.

"Mehh" Kris mumbled, reaching for a coffee mug.

"Who looks like that when he wakes up?" Julie whispered looking over at Jax.

Kris rubbed her eyes and chuckled "Every day. And I look like a fucking wet rat." she poured the coffee in the mug and opened the fridge to grab the milk but didn't see it. Looking over towards the table, she saw an empty carton and narrowed her eyes. "You finished the milk?" she growled. The men timidly looked up from their coffee mugs at the disheveled and irritated woman standing before them "Ovviamente! Che cazzo, figlio di troia!" she scowled, tossing the empty carton in the garbage.

Her cousins chuckled and shook their heads "That's not a nice way to talk to your husband" Vinny suggested sarcastically

"No no, it's to all of _you_. He doesn't take milk in his coffee." she replied slipping on her flip flops and heading out the back door.

Jax tilted his head back and poured the rest of the coffee down his throat "Should we escape while we can?" he chuckled "She might be going to grab a gun."

The men laughed and nodded "Alright, we should be set for today. You all ready?" Happy asked

Jax nodded "You know we're about to gain some serious enemies, right?"

"Gotta do what we gotta do" Opie shrugged

Kris walked back in holding a nearly empty carton of milk "Vin, can you go get more? I'd go myself, but I'm not allowed to breathe on my own."

"Damn straight" Jax said with confidence.

"Jess awake?" Opie asked

Kris nodded pouring milk into her coffee mug. "Oh thank God" she groaned, taking a sip "She's showering now, she'll be over in a bit."

Jax stood up and kissed the side of her head "Stay here today, got it?"

"Yeah yeah" She chuckled "Be careful."

"I will." he nodded

"No" she argued "I mean it, Jax. Be _careful_."

* * *

Pulling up to a warehouse just outside of San Francisco, the men parked their bikes followed by Joey and Mikey in Joey's SUV. A group of men emerged from the warehouse, dressed in expensive suits, hair slicked back and matching intimidating faces.

"If it isn't the Cocuzzo brothers" the tall, dark haired man said.

"Giaccomo" Mikey said flatly, nodding. "This is Jax, Happy, Opie, Tig, Juice, Bobby and Chibs. Guys, this is Giaccomo Panelli"

"I take it you're the one who managed to scoop the Cocuzzo princess off her feet?" Giaccomo asked

Jax smiled menacingly and nodded "Someone had to"

"She still as bat shit crazy as ever?" another man asked

"And this is Gino…" Joey said introducing the snarky man

Tig laughed and shook his head "So you're the one that got his ass beaten by her father?"

Gino's eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat "Got the crazy bitch off my back and sent her only parent that wasn't coked out to prison for ten years, so I guess I could say it was worth it."

Keeping his composure, Jax knew had to stay focused "As much as I'd love to discuss the fiery personality of my cousin, we're here for another reason." Mikey added

"I'm missing thirty kilos of coke. Thirty" Giaccomo spat

Opie whistled a sound indicating the intensity of the loss of money "Shit, what is that, two million?" he asked

"Just about" Giaccomo replied angrily "That, is what this is about. Thirty _fucking_ kilos. Now I'm a patient man, but my father has much less patience than I do, same for my uncle. Your other charter caused this loss, and I want my shit back. That is why you lost two men. And you'll continue to lose more. This is not about territory. Knor's business was about territory, this is something more."

"You having the Aryans do your dirty work?" Jax asked with a smirk

"I can handle my own shit, but people owe me favors, and I make sure they repay their debts."

"And what is it that we can do for you? We don't have your coke"

"You can find it. You figure out where it is."

Lifting up his sunglasses, Jax squinted at the sunlight, stepping into Giaccomo's personal space "You know, I make sure people repay their debts too. I don't take too kindly to threats, and I most certainly don't take orders from anyone."

Giaccomo stepped closer, staring Jax down. Jax could feel Mikey's hand on his shoulder, pulling him back a bit "Listen Panelli, Charming has nothing to do with this shit. This isn't a Cocuzzo/Panelli issue, this isn't an issue that has to do with these men either. So I'd like to know why my family is being pulled into it." Mikey added

He laughed and shook his head "That's right, related to white trash now. Could've figured she'd go down that road. Get her knocked up yet?" he asked, looking up at Jax. If Mikey hadn't intervened a minute ago, Jax would've been able to knock this man's teeth right out of his skull with the fist that he already balled up and pulled back.

"Basta!" Joey shouted, "Start _fucking_ talking Panelli. Enough bullshit."

"Your Tacoma charter is in shambles. I want my _fucking_ product found. The Sons of Anarchy are the reason why I am out two million dollars, and will continue to fall unless I get my shit."

Straightening himself out, Jax nodded grabbing a cigarette from his pocket "Give us a few hours to make some calls, but I ain't promising anything."

"We'll be waiting, you better start taking this seriously." he said, heading back inside with his men

The Sons looked over at Jax who was brushing back his hair in frustration "How the fuck we gonna do that Jackie?" Chibs asked

"Get Miller on the phone, tell him we've got what he's been looking for. See if he can get his ass down here."

"It's a twelve hour drive Prez." Happy added

Jax nodded "He needs to know who killed his men. He needs to see their dead bodies in front of him. We'll call these scumbags later and tell them we've got their product coming down. Meet back here tonight." he said, climbing onto his bike and securing his helmet.

* * *

Back at the Clubhouse, the men sat around the table, Joey and Mikey looking on as they sat behind Happy in the spare chairs. "Look… Jax. I get it, and I'm with you, but this shit has no way of blowing back on anyone but us." Bobby said "Miller is on his way down, should be here by nine. But brother, this isn't ending well."

Jax sighed and rubbed his face with his hands "No one knows where his product is, we don't even know if it's actually missing. Do we really want to risk losing anyone else?"

The men nodded along, as Jax and Opie ignored the vibrations of their cellphones. Joey's phone went off and looking at the caller ID, seeing Vinny's number, he put the phone back into his pocket. "We just gotta be smart about it, no bodies, no evidence. Get rid of it all" Happy said.

"Alright" Jax nodded, looking over at Joey "Make the call, ten pm." Joey stood up and headed out of the Chapel with his phone to his ear. Collective ringing was heard from Juice's, Chibs' and Happy's phones "The fuck?" Jax asked, checking his phone again. "Ellie? Why did Ellie call me?"

"Yeah?" Juice said into his phone "We gotta go" he panted, sprinting out of the room.

"They'll be waiting at ten." Joey said seeing everyone sprint past him in the hall "What the fuck happened?!"

"I don't fucking know" Mikey shouted putting his phone to his hear as they ran to their car "Vin, Vin what the _fuck_ happened?!" he yelled, listening to his cousin rant on the other end. "Why would you let them outside asshole?! God fucking dammit Vin! You…"

"Mikey!" Joey grunted, slamming the steering wheel "Screaming at him ain't gonna solve _shit!_ Where is he?!"

"At the fucking house." he sighed slamming his phone against the dashboard.

Racing back to the house at about fifty miles an hour over the speed limit, Rat was standing outside Opie's, pacing back and forth. The men threw their helmets to the ground as they pushed their way inside Opie's house. "Holy _SHIT"_ Jax shouted seeing Jimmy's thigh losing blood as Paulie held a rag to it. "Ellie was next door with the kids, they're still there with Vinny. They're fine." Rat panted "It all happened so fucking fast man. I was standin' right in the doorway, the girls were standin' outside with Jimmy, they were against Kris' car smoking a cigarette. One fucking shot, got him right in the ass before they grabbed them. I didn't wanna leave him bleedin' and didn't wanna leave the kids." he ranted, the speed at which he spoke was almost incomprehensible.

The look of confusion, fear and anger was collectively present in the room. "How the _fuck_ did they grab _four_ of them?!" Joey shouted

"There were two cars! SUVs." Paulie growled back as Jimmy writhed in pain.

"They didn't shoot my ass, dick" Jimmy groaned "It's my leg"

Happy stepped up seeing Opie, Jax, Juice and Chibs about to fall apart "I'll call the doc over here. Bobby, call Piney and Gemma. Get them here _now_." he demanded "Jax…" he said to him as he wasn't in the same world as the rest of them. "Jax!"

"He took… Get him on the phone. _NOW_!" he yelled, putting his fist into the living room wall only to pull it out and see his split knuckles. Joey pulled his phone out and dialed "Did the kids see anything?"

Rat shook his head "Just Ellie, she was standing at the door, Vinny shoved her back in and locked the door behind him. They're okay. Abel was nappin', Kenny was playing video games, babies were nappin'. They're fine."

"LISTEN-" Joey shouted into the phone, listening to the voice on the other end before they hung up. His face was red and beads of sweat were already forming on his forehead "Said you gotta know he means business. He gets his product back, you get your girls back."

Rubbing his hand over his mouth, Jax's eyes were unfocused and weary "Listen, we ain't runnin' out of here until we know exactly what's goin on! Got it?! Go check the boys, Ope, you too." Happy yelled, pushing them out the door.

"Gino and Nico are gonna cut my dick off if my dad doesn't do it first" Joey panted, leaning against the wall.

"Fuck outta here!" Mikey shouted "I ain't telling them _shit!_"

"This ain't gonna be a big secret Mike." Paulie argued

"Well I wasn't the one that let this happen" Mikey scoffed "Pezzo di merda! Nostro sorella! Nostro cugina! Vaffaculo!"

Paulie dropped the rag that he was using to hold Jimmy's thigh. Taking two steps towards his brother, he brought his fist back and swung, making contact with Mikey's jaw. "Tu piezza di merda! Vai a farti fottere!" Paulie spat, shoving Mikey against the wall as they both wrestled one another to the floor.

Juice instinctively lunged forward before Joey pulled him back "Let them handle this" he said, letting his two brothers work out their anger on one another. "Never _ever_ break up a fight between brothers. Let them settle it."

Chibs stormed out the front door and lit a cigarette, seeing Gemma's truck come tearing down the street and his lovely wife with the look of pure revenge written across her face sitting shotgun. He sighed, seeing her hop out of the car and run towards him "We gonna get 'er back. It's alright" he said, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright, Fi."

"You get our baby back Filip. I don't care what you need to do." she said, looking up at him.

"I know babe. It's alright. I promise. The kids are next door, they need ya right now" he said, pointing across the grass.

She reluctantly let go as Gemma stood behind her looking over at him "You okay?" she asked. Chibs shrugged and nodded. "Doc is on his way over. Where's Jax?"

"Next door"

"He okay?"

Chibs chuckled and ashes his cigarette "How do you think he's doin' Gem?"

"I guess I deserve that" she laughed "I know you're dealin' with it too baby, just keep his head on straight, will ya?"

Chibs nodded as she headed across the grass and into Jax's house. He turned around and stepped back inside to see Mikey and Joey holding paper towels to their bloodied faces. Gemma walked in to a smiling Abel and Kenny unsure as to what went on playing video games. "Hey baby" Gemma smiled over to Abel "Where's Daddy?"

"Talking to Uncle Opie, Ellie. Aunt Fi is with the babies." Abel said keeping his eyes on the screen, pointing towards the hallway.

Gemma heard Ellie crying from Jax's room to see Opie wrapping her in a hug as they sat on the bed and Jax kneeling in front of her with his hands on her knees. "We're gonna get her back." Jax said, patting her leg "I promise"

"I know" she sobbed "I know that. Is Jimmy okay?"

Gemma snickered and the men looked over to see her leaning in the doorway. "The cutie is gonna be alright baby" she smiled "I promise"

Using Opie's sleeve, she wiped her eyes "There was so much blood"

"C'mon" Gemma said, holding out her arm "Go see for yourself. He's gonna be okay."

"Gem-" Opie began hesitantly before he was cut off by her eye roll as Ellie scurried out of the room.

"She's fine Ope. Let her check on the cute prospect."

"Am I missin' somethin'?" Opie asked pinching the bridge of her nose "Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Doesn't mean she can't look. As for the two of you, I need you both to keep your heads on straight. What exactly does he want?"

Jax stood up and leaned against the dresser "He's supposedly missin' 30 kilos of coke. Claims Tacoma has it or at least knows where it is. Plan was to meet em at ten. Hap won't let us move on it until we know what's goin on. He- He touches her…."

"Look darlin', you know she's okay. You know it. In fact, she's probably kickin' their asses right now. I've got everything here. You go get our girls back. Go."

Jax and Opie stood up and Gemma kissed both of their cheeks before they headed out of the house "Vin, you comin?" Jax said as the door closed behind him.

"I got 'em" Gemma said towards him "Go"

"You know they're okay. You need keep your head on straight" Tig said patting Jax's shoulder as they stacked the van with dufflebags of fake cocaine. "She needs you to come out on the right end of this Jax."

"I'm good Tig" he said softly, with a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. "You alright?" he asked, looking over at Opie.

Opie nodded and strapped his helmet on his head "Let's go."


End file.
